Everdream
by Halfmoonglasses
Summary: Iscariot und Hellsing müssen sich zusammenschließen, um die Vernichtung Englands zu ver hindern. Ein Mädchen gibt dabei Rätsel auf und Integral muss sich entscheiden… AI, AAOCerst K rating steigt zu T
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

(ich sage das nur hier im Prolog, trifft aber nat. auf alle folgenden Kapitel zu)

Mir gehört nichts was Hellsing betrifft, nur Rhyan, ihre Fähigkeiten und die Geschichte…

Inhalt

Iscariot und Hellsing müssen sich zusammenschließen, um die Vernichtung Englands zu verhindern. Ein Mädchen gibt dabei Rätsel auf und Integral muss sich entscheiden…

A/I, AA/OC

A/N

Die Geschichte schwirrt schon seit einer geraumen Zeit durch meinen Kopf und ich hoffe sie gefällt euch…

Seid gewarnt, ich mag Anderson und er wird eine Wandlung durchmachen. Ob es reicht, um Iscariot den Rücken zu zuwenden…. Wer weiß…

Hoffe der Prolog gefällt euch gg.

Halfmoonglasses

Everdream

Prolog

Dunkelheit.

Unendliche Dunkelheit.

Sie fühlte, wie ihr Herz schlug.

So laut… _Zu_ laut…

Sie würden sie hören. Sie würden sie finden und…

Sie schloss die Augen. Wollte es nicht sehen, wollte _nichts_ sehen… Nichts von dem, was geschehen war. Ihre Eltern, ihr Bruder…

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, zwang sich ruhig zu atmen. Die Bilder zu verbannen.

_Zu laut_… Du _musst_ dich beruhigen…

Atme…ruhig…

Ganz ruhig – dann werden sie dich nicht finden.

Sie presste sich gegen die kalte Steinwand der Hütte, als glaubte sie mit ihr verschmelzen zu können. Verschwinden zu können…

Kauerte im Schlamm einer Pfütze, horchte…

Schritte? Nein, nur das Klopfen ihres Herzens…Noch….

Ihr Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren, Kälte kroch durch ihre Glieder. Eisige Kälte.

Ihre Sachen, völlig verdeckt, durchnässt von Regen und Blut…

Nicht ihr Blut – noch nicht…

Sie schlang die Arme um ihren zitternden Körper. Wärme… Nur ein wenig Wärme…

Plötzlich Stimmen… Dieses Lachen…

Sie _hatten_ sie gefunden…

Die junge Frau wirbelte herum und rannte.

Schneller immer schneller trugen ihre Füße sie durch die Nacht.

Sie kam nicht weit.

Etwas traf sie hart an der Schulter, schleuderte sie zu Boden. Schlamm spritzte nach allen Seiten, als sie auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Ein hohes Lachen. Dann…Stille…

Um sie herum, nichts als Stille und Dunkelheit…

Keine Chance… Sie würde es nicht schaffen. Sie würden sie töten. Jagen und töten. Aufschlitzen wie ein Tier…

Tränen brannten heiß in ihren Augen.

Sie wollte noch nicht sterben!

Hinter ihr ein Rascheln… Schritte…

Sie wollte nicht sterben!

Aber sie würde sterben…

Diese Erkenntnis ließ sie noch einmal all ihre verbliebenen Kräfte mobilisieren.

Ein letztes Mal rappelte sie sich auf und rannte. Rannte um ihr Leben. Sie kämpfte sich durch das dichte Unterholz, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihr her. Aber vielleicht war er das auch… Herabhängende Äste schlugen ihr ins Gesicht, hinterließen tiefe rote Striemen, doch sie fühlte weder die Schmerzen, noch das Blut das über ihre Wangen lief.

Plötzlich trat sie ins Leere.

Sie hatte nicht einmal mehr Zeit zum Schreien, schon landete sie auf dem durchweichten Boden und rutschte einen steilen Abhang hinab. Mehrmals überschlug sie sich und verlor schließlich völlig die Orientierung.

Der Aufprall auf Beton kam unerwartet und raubte ihr sämtliche Luft zum atmen. Trieb sie an den Rand der Bewusstlosigkeit. Benommen versuchte sie sich auf ihre Unterarme zu stützen.

Sie wandte den Kopf.

Gleißendes Scheinwerferlicht blendete sie.

Das letzte was sie hörte waren das Hupen eines Autos und quietschende Reifen auf Asphalt…


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1

Sie fragte sich schon zum hundertsten Male, was sie hier eigentlich tat und schon zum hundertsten Male beantwortete sie ihre Frage selbst.

Einen Weg für die Rettung Englands finden. Mal wieder… Nur diesmal war es anders.

Diesmal saß sie mit einem der Menschen zusammen an einem Tisch, den sie am wenigsten ausstehen konnte – Enrico Maxwell. Oberhaupt der 13 Kongregation Iscariots und Vatikan - Liebling.

Warum er ausgerechnet das Restaurant vor dem Museum gewählt hatte und nicht den üblichen Treffpunkt war ihr schleierhaft. Was hatte dieser Mann vor….

Als habe er ihre Gedanken gelesen räusperte sich ihr Gegenüber und grinste, was mehr einem Zähneblecken gleichkam und die Hellsing Chefin an einen hungrigen Wolf erinnerte.

„Ich dachte mir, liebste Integra, dass dies hier der beste Platz ist. Sie müssen die Spaghetti probieren, sie sind köstlich…"

„Ich bin nicht zum Essen hierher gekommen, Maxwell." Integrals Blick war eisig. „ Das Schicksal Englands steht auf dem Spiel – und Sie reden von Spaghetti!"

„Nun, nun…" Maxwell hob beruhigend die Hände. „Ich wollte nur ein wenig Konversation betreiben – oder wie es die Jugend von heute gerne nennt „small – talk". Meine Absicht war nicht Euch zu beleidigen, ehrenwerte _Integra_…"

„Wenn wir in diesem Tempo weiter machen gibt es bald keine Jugend mehr, die _„small – talk" _betreiben könnte!", zischte diese und musste, bei seinen nächsten Worten hart um ihre Selbstbeherrschung kämpfen.

„Ach… Ich glaube Sie haben recht… So ein Jammer…" Das Iscariot Oberhaupt ließ ein Hauch Mitleid in seine Stimme fließen. „_Zu schade_…"

Dieser Mann trieb sie noch einmal in den Wahnsinn.

_Lasst Euch nicht reizen, Meister. Obwohl ich Eure Arten Maxwell zu töten natürlich äußerst verlockend finde. Bevorzugen würde ich…_

_Verschwinde aus meinen Gedanken,_ _Alucard_._ Sofort!_

Das letzte was sie jetzt brauchte war ein Vampir, der sich über sie lustig machte.

_Sehr wohl, Meister…_

Ihr war die Ironie in seiner Stimme nicht entgangen, doch im Moment hatte sie wichtigeres zu tun.

Nämlich einen selbstverliebten Menschenverächter davon zu überzeugen, dass in der jetzigen Lage eine Zusammenarbeit für beide Organisationen von Vorteil wäre…

Und da lag das Problem…

„Wenn Ihnen schon nichts an der Jugend liegt, dann doch sicher an Ihrem Leben. Wenn diese Allianz erst einmal England unter ihre Kontrolle bekommt, dann sind _Sie_ und _ich_ ihre Primärziele. Also, helfen Sie nun, oder wollen Sie weiter tatenlos herumsitzen und _Spaghetti_ in sich hineinstopfen!"

Sie hasste sich. Sie hatte sich abgrundtief. Es hatte geklungen wie eine Bitte, ein Flehen… Das was sie absolut und um jeden Preis hatte verhindern wollen, war eingetreten. _Er_ saß am längeren Hebel…

Enrico Maxwell schwieg.

„Die Allianz zwischen Werwölfen und Vampiren ist eine ernstzunehmende Gefahr. Vor allem in Anbetracht ihrer Führer. Wir brauchen alle erdenklich Mittel, die wir kriegen können. _Alle_!"

Immer noch schwieg Maxwell. Er sah sie zwar an, doch schien sein Blick durch sie hindurch zu gehen. Was sollte sie noch tun, ihm die _Schuhe putzen_? Vor ihm auf die Knie fallen und betteln? Niemals.

Integral glaubte schon er würde gar nicht mehr antworten und erhob sich.

Vielleicht hatte sie zu schnell geredet und die Flut der Informationen war in seinem Spatzenhirn einfach nicht verarbeitet worden.

Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie ein rotes „out of order" Schild über seinem Kopf schweben und wandte sich ab. Teils um ein kleines Grinsen zu verbergen, teils aus der Erwartung heraus keine Antwort mehr von ihrem Widersacher zu bekommen.

„Ich habe mich entschieden." Hielt sie seine Stimme plötzlich zurück. Er machte eine kurze Pause, die wohl der Dramatik dienen sollte und fuhr ärgerlich fort, als sie keine Anstalten machte, sich herumzudrehen:

„ Ich werde Ihnen meinen besten Mann schicken. Alexander Andersen. Ich denke, Sie kennen ihn...?"

„Wenn Sie ihren Schoßhund meinen…"

„Ich redete nicht von Alucard."

Integrals Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Wie konnte er es wagen… Sie Widerstand dem Drang herumzufahren und Maxwell an die Kehle zu gehen. Stattdessen hob sie kurz die Hand.

„Er wird erwartet werden."

„Ach, da wäre noch etwas. Ich _will_ über _alle_ Vorkommnisse in Kenntnis gesetzt werden! Ist das klar?"

„Macht das nicht Ihr Priester für Sie?" Meinte sie und verließ das Restaurant.

„Ich will es von dir hören, liebste Integra", murmelte Enrico leise und gab einem der Ober ein Zeichen.

„Du sollst vor mir _kriechen_…"

Ohne auf die Bilder in der Eingangshalle zu achten verließ Integral Wingates Hellsing, führender Kopf der Hellsing Organisation, das Museum.

Auf der breiten Freitreppe blieb sie stehen und atmete tief durch.

Die letzten Strahlen der Sonne tauchten den Himmel in ein warmes orangerot. Irgendwie beruhigend, ohne dass sie wusste warum.

Es war besser gelaufen, als sie erwartet hatte.

_Ich denke ich kann euch jetzt allein lassen, Meister,_ unterbrach eine dunkle Stimme ihre Gedanken.

Integral machte sich nicht die Mühe darauf zu antworten. Es war ohnehin keine Frage gewesen und Alucard selbst schon längst nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe.

Langsam ging sie die Stufen hinab und hielt auf den weißen Rolls Royce zu, der ein kleines Stück entfernt, auf dem Kreisrunden Parkplatz stand.

Kaum hatte sie sich dem Wagen genährt, öffnete sich auch schon die Fahrertür und Walter C. Dolneaz, langjähriger Butler des Hauses Hellsing und väterlicher Freund Integrals stieg aus.

Elegant umrundete er den Rolls und öffnete seiner Chefin die hintere Tür.

Ohne etwas zu sagen schloss er diese wieder, nach dem Integral Platz genommen hatte und setzte sich hinter das Steuer des Automobiles.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?" Fragte er, nachdem er den Wagen vom Parkplatz und auf die Straße gelenkt hatte.

„Wir bekommen Unterstützung. Andersen wird uns einen längeren Besuch abstatten…"

„_Was_ ?" Walter starrte ungläubig in den Rückspiegel. „Ist das Euer Ernst Intgra? Mit Verlaub aber habt Ihr Euch das überlegt? Alucard _und_ Andersen unter einem Dach?"

„Beide müssen sich eben zusammenreißen…"

Walter schnaubte. „Erzählen Sie das nicht mir, sondern den Beiden..."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Danke Anubis 1706 für dein Review, war mein erstes ganzdollsmile. Bin happy dass dir die Geschichte gefällt und ich nicht mehr alleine bin auf der Welt…(wildimkreistanz).

Keine Sorge, kommt noch gaaanz viel Andersen….

So nun auf ein Neues !

**Kapitel 2**

Integral seufzte. Walter hatte vollkommen Recht. Wie so oft…

Sie würde mit Alucard reden müssen – und mit Andersen. Wenn die beiden sich nicht zusammenrissen...

Es wäre alles umsonst… Dann könnten sie England gleich der Allianz übergeben…

Die Allianz…

Vampire und Werwölfe…

Ein Pakt gegen den Rest der Welt – und in England begann es…

Tief in Gedanken versunken beobachtete Integral, wie sich das warme orangerot des Himmels dunkler färbte.

Die Wolken schienen getränkt in Blut und der Schleier der Nacht begann sich langsam über sie zu legen.

Das monotone Brummen des Wagens machte sie schläfrig. Lullte sie ein.

Die vereinzelten Bäume häuften sich, wurden langsam zu einem Wald, dessen Straße direkt nach Hellsing Manor führte.

Wie froh war sie, wenn sie endlich dort ankäme. Der einzige Ort, der für sie wirklich zählte.

Plötzlich sah Walter die Gestalt, die wie aus dem Nichts im Lichtkegel der Scheinwerfer erschien.

Er reagierte sofort, trat das Bremspedal voll durch – und riss das Lenkrad herum.

Der Wagen geriet ins Schlingern, Reifen quietschten ohrenbetäubend.

Ein Schrei?

Ein dumpfer Knall auf der Motorhaube, das Splittern von Glas – dann Stille.

Wie erstarrt saßen Lady Integral und ihr Butler in dem Wagen.

Eins…zwei…drei Sekunden völlige Stille, bis Walter sich aus seiner Starre riss und die Fahrertür aufstieß, gefolgt von Integral.

Sein Gesicht hatte jegliche Farbe verloren.

„Alles in Ordnung, Lady Hellsing?"

„Ja. Und mit Ihnen Walter?"

Der Butler nickte. „Mir ist nichts passiert."

„Gut. Was war das?"

Walter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht genau, ich habe eine Gestalt gesehen. So plötzlich… Von der einen auf die andere Sekunde war sie da."

„Ein Freak?" Integrals Hand wanderte automatisch zu ihrer Waffe unter ihrem Jackett.

Walter sah sich um, bereit für einen plötzlichen Angriff.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er etwas im Gras liegen.

Langsam nährte er sich dem Etwas – und ein überraschter Ton kam über seine Lippen.

Bei der Gestalt handelte es sich um eine junge Frau. Kaum mehr ein Mädchen. Er schätzte sie auf höchstens 20.

Ihr blasses, regloses Gesicht war ihm zugewandt und übersäht mit blutigen Striemen.

Die Lippen leicht blau angelaufen.

Sie musste stundenlang in der Kälte verbracht haben.

Ihre Kleidung war völlig durchnässt und bedeckt mit Schlamm.

Dunkle Flecken zeichneten sich auf ihrem hellen Pullover ab. Blut?

„Ist sie tot?", fragte Integral Walter, als dieser sich zu dem Mädchen hinab beugte.

„Nein…"

_Jedenfalls noch nicht…_

Integral blickte sich um.

_Woher willst du das wissen, Alucard!_

_Ich fühle, wie das Leben aus ihr rinnt, wie der Sand aus einem Stundenglas…_

„Wir brauchen einen Krankenwagen."

Ein Rascheln ließ beide herumfahren.

„Alucard?"

Keine Antwort.

Integral zog ihre Waffe, den Blick auf die Umgebung geheftet. Ein leichter Wind streifte ihr Gesicht, wieder das Rascheln von Blättern. War es der Wind?

Sie wollte es gerne glauben, doch der Zweifel nagte in ihr.

Ein Lachen. Leise, als käme es von weit her.

Dann ganz nah…

Walter wirbelte herum, seine Fäden gespannt, bereit zum Angriff.

„Vampire…" murmelte er leise und sah sich vorsichtig um.

Integral knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Ich denke sie war ihre Beute…"

„Vermutlich… So wie sie aussieht… Sie scheint auf der Flucht gewesen zu sein. Seht Euch ihr Gesicht an…"

Integral bestätigte Walters Vermutung mit einem Kopfnicken. Es deutete alles darauf hin…

„Es geht mich ja nichts an, Meister. Aber sie scheint den Vampiren wichtig zu sein." Schaltete sich plötzlich Hellsings gefährlichste Waffe ein.

Integral runzelte die Stirn.

„Wieder einer deiner Geistesblitze, Alucard?"

Der Vampir lachte leise und ließ sich von einem nahen Baum herab gleiten, die mögliche Gefahr ignorierend.

„Nein, nur eine logische Schlussfolgerung. Sie wurde noch nicht gebissen."

„Und? Vielleicht waren die Vampire auf eine kleine Jagd aus."

Tadelnd schüttelte Alucard den Kopf.

„Habt Ihr denn _gar nichts_ von Eurem Vater gelernt?"

Integral sog scharf die Luft ein, doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr Alucard fort:

„Wir Vampire veranstalten unsere Hetzjagden bei Mondschein. So macht es vielmehr Spaß. Diesem _armen_ Geschöpf wollten sie nur Angst einjagen – und es bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit schwächen."

„Warum?"

„Bin ich Hellseher?"

„Du weißt es, Alucard!"

Die Brauen des Vampirs schossen in die Höhe. „Was macht Euch da so sicher?"

„Ich kenne dich!"

Der Blick des Vampirs ruhte auf dem Mädchen und etwas in der Art wie er sie ansah…

Integral vermochte nicht zu sagen was genau ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Aber was es auch immer war.

Wenn der König der Unsterblichen einen Menschen mit keinem Funken Abscheu in seinen Augen ansah, sondern eher mit mildem Interesse, steckte mehr hinter den Dingen, als es den Anschein hatte.

„Gut. Wir müssen sie in die Basis bringen, dort kann sie verarztet werden. Wenn sie noch nicht gebissen wurde, kann sie uns vielleicht nützlich sein."

„Alucard. Bring sie nach Hellsing Manor."

„Ihr scheint zu vergessen, dass ich kein Taxi bin…"

„Was wenn sie innere Verletzungen hat?" Warf Walter ein. „Sie darf nicht bewegt werden..."

„Wir haben keine Zeit uns darüber Gedanken zu machen. Alucard, bringe das Mädchen nach Hellsing Manor. Sofort! Sie _muss_ überleben, verstanden?"

„Ich sagte bereits…"

„Das ist mir egal! Das ist ein Befehl!"

Integral bedeutete Walter in den Wagen zu steigen. Sie selbst wartete noch, bis Alucard sich dazu herabgelassen hatte, die junge Frau in seine Arme zu heben. Natürlich nicht ohne Integral vorher einen eisigen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Diese nahm es mit kaum mehr als einem Schulterzucken zur Kenntnis und ließ sich erneut auf der Rückbank des Autos nieder.

„Wer kam denn mit der Wichtigkeits – Theorie?"

Alucard antwortete nicht, sondern wartete, bis Walter den Wagen gestartet hatte und die Fahrt fortsetzte.

Seine roten Augen taxierten die Umgebung und ruhten schließlich auf der Frau in seinen Armen.

Ein dunkler Schatten schien über seine Augen zu huschen und ein Lächeln umspielte seinen Mundwinkel.

Es hatte begonnen.

Der erste Bauer war im Spiel…

Langsam begannen seine Umrisse zu schwinden, mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen, bis es so schien, als würde die Frau schweben. Bis schließlich auch sie verschwand.

Bis auf das Rauschen der Baumwipfel herrschte völlige Ruhe.

Der Einzige Beweis des Unfalls, die Reifenspuren auf dem Asphalt und eine kleine Mulde dort, wo die Frau gelegen hatte.

Ein unnatürlich hohes Kichern.

_Aaaalucaard…_

Ein leiser Singsang durchbrach die Stille und ein paar leuchtend gelber Augen schimmerten durch das dunkle Dickicht am Straßenrand.

_Aaaaluuucard…. _

A/N

Hihihi… ganzdollhändereib

(Hoffe es war nicht zu platt, hatte heut nen anstrengenden tag..)

So das war's erstmal, hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Verbesserungsvorschläge erwünscht.

Im nächsten kommt Andersen dran (hoffe ich doch, also eigentlich schon…denkdenkdenk)

! Unser aller Liebling .


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

Halli Hallo springherum.

Thanx für die Reviews freu.

Da bin ich aber froh Anubis 1706 (hatte schon horrorvisionen von gelangweilten lesern gg ) und danke für den Keks ;-)

Also, hier die noch mal pairings (extra für Maera ))

Alucard /Integra (juhuuujaddajadda…)

Walter/ OC (mehr wird noch nicht verraten ;-))

Alexander Andersen/Rhyan (eigtl. Rune Morgana O'Brian (mein Charakter smile)

So viel Spaß bei chappie 3,

Halfmoonglasses

**PS**

**OC other character (anderer Charakter :-) Ich habs am Anfang auch nicht geschnallt Gg) **

**Kapitel 3**

Die Nachmittagssonne schien träge über die grüne Wiese, auf der die unterschiedlichsten Gräser und Blumen wuchsen.

Ihr Schein spiegelte sich auf der Oberfläche eines kleinen Sees wider und ließ ihn erstrahlen, als bestünde er aus einem einzigen großen Saphir.

Vom nahen Wald her konnte man Vogelgezwitscher vernehmen, dazwischen das stetige Klopfen eines Spechtes.

Ein einzelner Hase saß unbekümmert zwischen den Gräsern und putzte sich.

Unermüdlich fuhren die kleinen Pfoten durch sein gräulich braunes Fell.

Trotz der dichten Baumkronen gelang es der Sonne, bis auf den Waldboden vorzudringen. Die Bewegung der Blätter ließen das Licht und die Schatten ständig wechseln und wandern. Rauschend zog der Wind durch die Wipfel der Bäume.

Es klang wie das Meer.

Mal sanft über den Strand laufend, mal tosend gegen die Hafenmauer schlagend.

Hier unten war es schummerig und angenehm kühl. Man spürte die Sonne nur leicht und konnte den Wind nur erahnen.

Kurz strich er über die Haut, kaum mehr als ein leichter Hauch und hinterließ ein angenehmes Kribbeln.

Barfuss lief sie über die dunkle Erde, die noch feucht vom Morgentau, einen angenehmen Kontrast zur Wärme der Sonne bot.

Wurzeln, die sich über den schmalen Waldweg wanden, übersprang sie leichtfüßig.

Sie atmete tief ein.

Der Duft von Harz und Moos erfüllte ihre Lungen.

Sie fühlte sich leicht und frei. Hatte das Gefühl, als berührten ihre Füße kaum den Boden, als würde sie fliegen.

Sie könnte ewig so wandern.

Frei sein…

Es war wie in einem Traum. Ihr Blick glitt über die Blumen, die den Rand des Pfades säumten. Die gelben Glockenblumen und die zarten lila Veilchen lugten unter dem dunklen grün der Farne hervor, wie vorwitzige Clowns, die zur Belustigung des Publikums durch den Vorhang sahen, obwohl sie noch gar nicht an der Reihe waren.

Frei…

Ihre Schritte verlangsamten sich, denn strahlender Sonnenschein erhellte plötzlich den Weg vor ihr.

Es erschien ihr wie ein Tor aus gleißendem Licht. Zögernd ging sie auf dieses Tor zu, unwissend, was sich dahinter verborgen hielt. Für kurze Zeit musste sie die Augen schließen. Das Licht blendete sie. Dann, als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug, stockte ihr der Atem.

Sie stand auf einer Lichtung, die einem Märchenbuch entsprungen zu sein schien.

Das saftigste Gras und die lieblichsten Blumen, die sie je gesehen hatte wuchsen auf ihr und sie fragte sich, ob sie jemals etwas Schöneres gesehen hatte oder jemals sehen würde...

Langsam ging sie weiter. Betrat die Lichtung Schritt für Schritt, darauf bedacht, nicht zu viele Blumen zu zertreten.

Ihr Weg führte sie in die Mitte der Lichtung.

Das Glitzern des Sees zog sie magisch an.

Fast schon glaubte sie Stimmen zu hören, die ihr zu wisperten. Sie lockten, mit Versprechen, die sie nicht verstand.

Sie zog ihr Kleid enger um ihre Beine, als sie sich am Rand des Wassers nieder ließ.

Wie von selbst ließ sie ihre Hand durch das kalte Nass gleiten. Vor und zurück, vom Plätschern und den kleinen Wellen hypnotisiert.

Gefangen in ihrem Tun nahm sie nicht wahr, wie das Zwitschern der Vögel um sie herum erstarb.

Der Himmel begann sich zu verdunkeln.

Schwarze Wolken bedeckten das Blau, zogen sich zusammen, verwoben sich zu einer Einheit.

Erst als sich eine feine Eisschicht auf dem Wasser bildete, wurde sie endlich der veränderten Umgebung gewahr.

Ihr Blick glitt über den Wald am Rand der Lichtung.

Schatten zwischen den Bäumen, huschend, flüsternd…

Mit Schrecken bemerkte sie, wie diese sich begannen weiter vorzutasten, gleich suchenden Fingern.

Immer näher kamen sie…

Ein Schmerz zog durch ihren Arm, als hätte man ihren Arm in Eiswasser…

Sie erstarrte, als sie auf ihre Hand sah. Die Wassertropfen auf ihrer Haut – gefroren…

Dabei hatte sie ihre Hand doch rechtzeitig zurückgezogen.

Sie hatte das Eis nicht berührt…

Und doch…

Hier glitzerte es auf ihrer Haut… Eigentlich völlig unmöglich…

Ein Zittern lief durch ihren Körper.

Eiskalt…

Die Luft…

Es schmerzte beim Atmen… Tausende kleiner Nadelstiche in ihrer Lunge…

Ihr Atme hing in weißen Wölkchen vor ihrem Mund.

Das konnte unmöglich sein…

Erneut sah sie sich um, die Schwärze kam näher. Immer näher… Hielt genau auf sie zu.

Ein Blitz zuckte durch die schwarzen Wolken und was sie in diesem Moment sah, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Der Schrei auf ihren Lippen wurde zu einem erstickten Keuchen.

Ihr Herzschlag setzte aus.

Die Welt schien für Sekunden still zu stehen, nur um dann mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf sie einzustürmen.

Eine Gestalt. Eine Gestalt in den Schatten! Das Gesicht unter einer Kapuze verborgen, ebenso der Körper, doch der Arm ausgestreckt – wies auf sie!

_Rune…_

Ihr Name hallte in ihrem Kopf wider.

Panisch presste sie die Hände auf die Ohren und kauerte sich auf den mit Frost bedeckten Boden. Sie wollte nicht… Nein…

Nein, es war alles nur ein Traum. Sie würde aufwachen, gleich. Ganz bestimmt…

Ganz bestimmt…

…_.O'Brian…._

_Rune Morgana O'Brian, können Sie mich hören?_

Diese Stimme, so… Irgendwie…anders…

War es nicht eben noch kälter gewesen… Jetzt so….warm…

Zögernd öffnete sie die Augen, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen...

Ihre Sicht war verschwommen und unscharf.

Ein Mischmasch aus Farben, das sich nur langsam zu ordnen begann.

„_Können Sie mich verstehen?"_

Die eindringliche Stimme schien einem Mann zu gehören.

„Ich glaube sie wacht auf."

Diesmal eine Frau? Nein…Sie klang jung…Vielleicht ein Mädchen?

Etwas raschelte dicht neben ihr.

„Seras, holen Sie Sir Hellsing. Schnell!"

„Jawohl."

Schritte, die sich entfernten.

Hellsing?

Hatte sie diesen Namen nicht schon mal gehört?

Irgendwo…

Eine kühle Hand legte sich auf ihre Stirn.

Angenehm…beruhigend…

Trotzdem hielt sie die Augen vorerst geschlossen. Wer wusste schon, was sie erwartete.

Sie würde abwarten.

A/N

Doch kein Andersen… heulschnief…

Kommt noch… Eigentlich…Also doch… Jo, im nächsten, spätestens übernächsten..

AAAber ! TATATA ! Es ist Wochenende UND das heißt… Na? Genau! Schreeeiiiben! (und ausschlafen…Vielleicht komme ich dann schneller voran smile)

Bis (sehr) bald!

knuddelz

PS

Schreibt ihr beiden eigentlich auch?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

Und hier…. Endlich nach langer Zeit das, worauf Sie alle gewartet haben, Ladies and Gentleman, Mr. Alexander Andersen ! APLAAUUUS! (klappklappklapp).

Ach ja, bevor ich s vergesse, die schräg gedruckten Wörter sind Gedanken…(falls jmd. sich fragt, was das soll…)

Und es sind nicht nur Alucard/Integral/Seras die gedanklich kommunizieren können, es gibt noch jemanden (und ich meine nicht Rhyan)…

**Kapitel 4**

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Das Echo seiner Schritte hallte von den hohen Wänden wider.

Erfüllte den sonst so stillen Gang mit Leben.

Immer wieder huschte sein Blick aufmerksam nach links und rechts. Jedes noch so kleine Detail wahrnehmend, jeden noch so kleinen Schatten untersuchend.

Man konnte sich nicht sicher sein. Vor allem nicht in einem Haus wie diesem, in dem es von Vampiren nur so wimmelte.

Seras Victoria, ein armseliger Möchtegern Vampir – und Alucard sein Erzfeind.

Der Einzige auf der Welt, der ihm, Alexander Andersen, seines Zeichens Paladin der 13ten Abteilung Iscariots und Regenerator, das Wasser reichen konnte.

Oh ja wie sehr er ihn hasste.

Jedes Mal wenn er ihn sah, wollte er ihn aufschlitzen, von der Spitze seines lächerlichen Hutes bis zu seinen Füßen. Es sollte nichts mehr von ihm übrig bleiben.

Mit seinen heiligen Klingen würde er…

Innerlich schüttelte Andersen den Kopf. Er hatte eindeutige Instruktionen.

Kein Kleinkrieg mit Alucard, sondern die Rettung Englands.

Wie pathetisch…

Er selbst hätte diese Stadt gern brennen gesehen.

All die Sünde und Unreinheit fortgespült. Wegradiert vom Angesicht der Erde…

Eine schöne Vorstellung…

Aber eben nur eine Vorstellung, mahnte seine innere Stimme. Konzentriere dich…

Andersen richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Rücken des Mannes vor ihm.

Versuchte diese verlockenden Gedanken zu verdrängen.

Seit die Valentine Brüder Hellsing Manor verwüstet hatten, war die Anzahl der Sicherheitskräfte verdoppelt worden.

Der Regenerator hatte den Hinterhalt sehr wohl mitbekommen und gratulierte den Brüdern innerlich für diesen Geniestreich.

Nicht dumm für Vampire, leider hatten die beiden versagt… Das Schoßtier Hellsings unterschätzt…

Dafür würde ihm diese Ehre zu Teil werden…irgendwann…

Sein Führer stoppte so abrupt, dass Andersen fast in ihn hineingerannt wäre.

Nur mit Müh' und Not konnte er einen Zusammenstoß verhindern.

„Lady Hellsings Büro, Sir."

Es brauchte seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung, um diesen Mann nicht anzuschreien.

Unfähiges Pack.

Ohne auf den Mann oder eine Aufforderung der Frau im Büro zu warten, riss er die Tür auf und trat ein.

Hier saß sie nun vor ihm Lady Integral Wingates Hellsing, Oberhaupt der Hellsing Institution, hinter ihrem Schreibtisch. Die Fingerspitzen aneinandergelegt und ihn, über den silbernen Rand ihrer Brille hinweg musternd.

Wie gern würde er sie töten. Es wäre der Sieg Iscariots – oder wenigstens ein weiterer Schritt in diese Richtung.

Doch alles was er tun konnte war, die Fäuste zu ballen und seine Wut hinunter zu schlucken.

All das wegen eines Paktes von hirnlosen Wesen der Nacht und eines kleinen weißen Zettels mit der Unterschrift Enrico Maxwells, seines Vorgesetzten…

Jammerschade… Wirklich…

Ihr Blut hätte wunderbar zu den Vorhängen gepasst…

„Alexander Andersen, Paladin der 13ten Kongregation Iscariots und…."

„Stecken Sie sich ihre Formalitäten sonst wohin, _Lady_ Hellsing." Knurrte der Priester und seine grünen Augen funkelten. „Sie _wissen_ wer ich bin – und umgekehrt. Das reicht."

Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum. „Es wundert mich, dass Ihr Haustier noch nicht aufgetaucht ist. Sonst ist er doch auch immer sofort, " Andersen legte den Kopf schief. „…an Ihrer Seite…"

Integrals Blick stand dem Andersens in Kälte in nichts nach.

„Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage auf mich aufzupassen, Andersen. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen reißt man mir nicht ständig Extremitäten ab. _Sie_ verbringen mehr Zeit mit _heilen_, als mit _Kämpfen_."

In einem Augenaufschlag war er dicht vor ihr, die Hände auf der Schreibtischplatte, die Spitze seiner Nase kaum Zentimeter von ihrer entfernt.

„Wie kannst du es wagen. Eine Protestantenschlampe wie du…"

Plötzlich fühlte er die Mündung einer Waffe an seinem Hals.

Kalt…

„Sie glauben wohl nicht, dass ich mich _unvorbereitet_ mit Ihnen treffe?"

Ihre Stimme war leise, doch Andersen verstand jedes Wort klar und deutlich.

Die Schnelligkeit mit der sie ihre Waffe gezogen hatte war wirklich…nicht schlecht, für einen Menschen…

Natürlich würde er es niemals zugeben.

„Wäre damit alles geklärt? Können wir jetzt zum wichtigen Teil kommen?"

Der Priester entfernte sich ein Stück, blieb aber dicht vor dem Schreibtisch stehen.

Integral ließ sich ihre Wut nicht anmerken, sondern begann ruhig:

„Grund Ihres Aufenthaltes bei uns ist, wie Enrico Maxwell Sie sicher aufgeklärt hat, der Pakt zwischen Vampiren und Werwölfen.

Die so genannte ‚Allianz der Nacht' unter der Führung eines gewissen Andris.

Sein Name ist leider auch das Einzige, was wir über ihn wissen. Es gibt weder Fingerabdrücke, Fotos noch sonst etwas in der Datenbank. Der Mann, Vampir, Werwolf, was immer er auch ist, ist praktisch ein Geist. Ein großes Fragezeichen."

„Das ist alles was sie wissen? Ein Name, sonst nichts?"

„Wir sind im Begriff Informationen zu sammeln, aber es ist nicht leicht."

„Wenn es leicht wäre, dann wäre ich ja wohl nicht hier. Meinte Andersen kühl.

„Also kommen Alucard und ich ins Spiel."

„Nicht ganz. Für die Suche nach Informationen wurde ein anderes Team zusammengestellt, unter der Leitung Seras Victorias."

Andersen lachte laut auf. „Soll das ein Scherz sein? Dieses Küken mit so einer wichtigen Aufgabe zu betrauen…"

„Dieses _Küken_, wie Sie sagen, hat sich gemacht, seit sie _Ihnen_ begegnet ist, Andersen. Sie ist besser als Sie denken."

Der Priester schnaubte verächtlich. „Was Sie nicht sagen…"

Ohne auf Andersens Kommentar zu achten, fuhr Integral fort:

„Sie beide kommen erst ins Spiel, wenn sämtliche wichtigen Informationen eingesammelt wurden. Ich habe keine Lust auf Überraschungen."

„Und was soll ich dann hier? Däumchen drehen?"

„Training könnte Ihnen nicht schaden. Sie scheinen mir ein wenig…aus der Form…?"

Andersens Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Maske aus purem Hass. Die Finger seiner rechten Hand krampften sich um den Griff des Koffers, den er trug.

Die Knöchel traten weiß hervor und der Metallgriff knackte gefährlich.

Wie konnte dieses Weib es wagen ihn so zu behandeln…

Seine anfänglichen Gedanken kehrten zurück, in weitaus drastischerer Weise.

Er würde diese Frau lehren…

_Versuch es erst gar nicht. Oder willst du noch mal beide Arme verlieren?_

Alucard!

Andersens Kopf fuhr herum, doch er sah den Vampir nicht. Nirgendwo in dem geräumigen Büro.

Zu viele Möglichkeiten, sich in den Schatten zu verstecken.

Zu dunkel die Winkel des Raumes…

Der Vampir lachte leise, als er seinen Kopf durch die Decke steckte.

„Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet, Priester." Das letzte Wort spie er förmlich aus.

„Sir Hellsing hat Recht, du bist aus der Übung."

Ein tiefes Grollen entkam Andersens Kehle und im Nu hielt er eine silberne Klinge in der Hand.

„Sag das noch mal Untoter!" Zischte er und seine Augen funkelten zornig.

Alucards Grinsen wurde noch breiter, doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, ging Integral dazwischen.

Ein Kampf der beiden in ihrem Büro…und sie würde Alucard umbringen.

_Keine Sorge Meister… Euer Büro wird keinen Schaden nehmen, ich werde…_

_Untersteh dich Alucard! _

_Verschwinde und komm erst wieder, wenn ich dich rufe – **und** geh Andersen aus dem Weg, verstanden?_

Der Vampir zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

_Wenn Ihr meint…_

„Offenbar hat da jemand was gegen einen guten Kampf…"

Andersens Blick huschte zu Integral und dann zurück zu seinem Widersacher, der begann sich aufzulösen.

„Ach ja, Seras ist auf dem Weg zu Euch. Es geht um das, was Ihr gefunden habt…"

Integral nickte leicht.

„Gut." Murmelte sie erhob sich, umrundete ihren Schreibtisch und ging an Andersen vorbei.

„Was haben Sie gefunden?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an."

Andersen folgte ihr hinaus auf den Gang, auf dem ihnen schon Seras Victoria entgegenkam.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken, als sie den Priester erkannte und ihre Schritte verlangsamten sich - automatisch wanderte eine Hand zu ihrem Herzen. Dort wo die silberne Klinge ihre Haut durchbohrt hatte.

„Als ein _Helfer_", dies eine Wort kostete ihn erdenkliche Mühe. „Habe ich ein _Recht_ darauf."

„Was gefunden wurde, steht in keinerlei Verbindung zu der Allianz."

„Ach…und das soll ich Ihnen glauben?"

„Tun Sie es einfach."

„Und wenn ich nicht will?"

„Sie sind jetzt _mir_ unterstellt!"

„Ich unterstehe immer noch Enrico Maxwell!"

„In _meinem_ Haus werden Sie tun und lassen was _ich_ sage!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort folgte Lady Hellsing dem Vampirmädchen den Gang hinab.

_Ich freue mich, wenn die ganze Farce ein Ende hat…_

Diese Stimme in seinem Kopf…

_Dann endlich…_

„Was ist mit ihr?" Fragte Integral Seras, als sie weit genug vom Priester entfernt waren.

„Woher wissen Sie..."

„Alucard…"

„Ach so…" Seras war leicht enttäuscht. Sie hätte Lady Hellsing gerne selbst die Nachricht überbracht. Aber so…

„Erzähl mir, was sich getan hat. Ist sie wach?"

Seras nickte. „Jedenfalls müsste sie das. Sie war drauf und dran aufzuwachen, als ich Walter ablösen wollte."

„Du hast einen Auftrag, das weißt du hoffentlich?"

„Ja, Sir, natürlich. Im Moment sind zwei meiner Leute dabei unseren Informanten auszuquetschen. Die haben die Situation gut im Griff, deswegen dachte ich…"

„Schon gut. Keine Entschuldigung. Ich will nur Ergebnisse."

„Sehr wohl…"

Schweigend folgten beide einigen Korridoren und Abzweigungen, bis sie schließlich nah einer Treppe vor dem Raum standen, in dem die junge Frau, die Walter den Tag zuvor angefahren hatte, lag.

Bevor Seras die Tür öffnete, wandte sie sich an ihre Vorgesetzte.

„Also stimmt es wirklich?"

„Was?"

„Das Gerücht mit Andersen. Dass er ab jetzt hier bei uns…"

Sie ließ den Satz unausgesprochen. Zu groß war ihre Angst. Vielleicht hatte sie Glück. Vielleicht war das alles nur ein Missverständnis.

Integral nickte und machte damit die Hoffnungen der Vampirin zu Nichte.

„Ja das stimmt. Das was auf uns zukommt ist zu groß, als dass wir es alleine schaffen könnten. Diesmal nicht."

„Aber wir haben Alucard. Er ist stärker als Andersen und…"

Hilflos warf Seras die Arme in die Luft. „Muss eine Zusammenarbeit wirklich sein? Wir wissen doch alle, dass man sich auf Iscariots Wort nicht verlassen kann. Egal was Maxwell gesagt hat."

Integral musterte die junge Vampirin. Sie schien blasser als sonst und ihre Augen huschten unruhig hin und her.

Sie hatte eindeutig Angst! Angst vor Alexander Andersen.

Nachvollziehbar, nach allem was sie schon erlebt hatte, doch Integral konnte so etwas nicht brauchen, geschweige denn dulden.

Angst lähmt.

Angsterfüllt konnte _niemand_ kämpfen. Vor allem nicht Seras Victoria, die noch immer an sich zweifelte.

Der einzige Weg, sich von seiner Angst zu befreien ist, ihr entgegenzutreten. Das war das Erste was Integral gelernt hatte, nachdem ihr Vater gestorben war – und Onkel Richard versucht hatte, sie umzubringen.

Ohne Alucard wäre sie damals tot gewesen und Richard würde nun an ihrer Stelle Hellsing leiten. Dieser unfähige Bastard…

Sie verscheuchte jegliche Gedanken an frühere Zeiten. Es würde ihr nicht helfen – und Seras auch nicht.

„Seras."

„Ja, Sir?"

„Ich möchte dass du Andersen sein Zimmer zeigst. Es ist im Nordflügel."

Seras Gesicht wurde, falls das überhaupt möglich war, noch weißer.

„Bi…bitte...? Ich meine. Ich kann doch nicht… Das können Sie nicht von mir ver…verlangen…Ich…Ich meine…"

„Du wirst ihm öfter begegnen, als dir lieb ist, Seras. Das Beste ist, du gewöhnst dich schon einmal dran."

„J..Ja."

„Er wird dir nichts tun. Es gibt eine Art Vertrag." Damit öffnete Sir Hellsing die Tür und ließ Seras auf dem Gang stehen.

Allein.

Ein Stockwerk über ihr, ihr schlimmster Albtraum.

_Vertrag, dass ich nicht Lache…Pah._

Unruhig trat sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Innerlich wand sie sich. Konnte sie nicht jemand anderen da hoch schicken? Einen ihrer Leute vielleicht? Sie mussten mit dem Verhör eigentlich fertig sein…

„Angst, Polizistin?"

Alucard!

„Nein, Meister. Natürlich nicht." Log sie, doch sie wusste, dass ihr Meister sie durchschaut hatte. Für ihn war sie wie ein offenes Buch.

„Worauf wartest du dann noch? Der Priester wird sich nicht selbst zu seinem Zimmer bringen!"

Seras atmete tief durch, warf Alucard einen letzten Blick zu und machte sich auf den Rückweg – auf den Weg zu Andersen.

Sie entschied, dass sie etwas tun musste. Sie konnte nicht ewig auf diesem weichen Laken liegen bleiben. Irgendwann musste sie aufwachen.

Jetzt schien der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen. Der Mann neben ihr, soviel hatte sie erfahren können, war allein. Gegen einen hatte sie vielleicht noch eine Chance. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie nicht zu geschwächt war.

Sie blinzelte.

Langsam…

Er durfte keinen Verdacht schöpfen…

Als sie endlich klar sehen konnte traf ihr Blick den eines älteren Herren.

Sein Gesicht war blass, fast schon gräulich und markant.

Graue Augen sahen überrascht in die ihren. Aber war da nicht noch etwas? Fast so etwas wie… Besorgnis? Machte sich dieser Mann etwa Sorgen um sie?

Sie kannte ihn nicht. Wusste nur, dass er die Stimme aus ihrem Traum war, dass er ihren Namen kannte.

Konnte es vielleicht sein, dass jemand sich ernsthaft Sorgen um sie machte? Nicht nur um ihrer Kondition sondern um sie, um ihretwillen?

In letzte Zeit war dies schon lange nicht mehr vorgekommen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?" Fragte er jetzt und sah sie aufmerksam an. Ganz so, als würde er eine Lüge sofort durchschauen.

Sie hatte das Gefühl ihr Großvater sitze neben ihr.

„Ganz gut…" Ihre Stimme klang rau und merkwürdig fremd. Ihr Hals schmerzte.

_Naja, ist ja auch kein Wunder, _dachte sie bei sich.

_Die Nässe und Kälte…_

„Das ist gut." Er räusperte sich.

„Ich vergaß mich vorzustellen. Ich bin Walter C. Dolneaz, meines Zeichens Butler der Familie Hellsing. Sie befinden sich auf Hellsing Manor."

Sie zog die Brauen hoch. „Hellsing Manor? Ich habe das irgendwo schon mal… Verzeihung aber ich habe in letzter Zeit kaum die Möglichkeit gehabt in irgendeiner Weise Fern zu sehen oder Zeitung zu lesen… Alle Nachrichten sind, glaube ich, an mir vorbeigegangen."

Der Butler nickte verstehend.

„Das ist kein Problem. Ich kann Ihnen Zeitungen bringen. Dann können Sie sich, so lange Sie ans Bett gefesselt sind, auf den neusten Stand bringen."

„Danke."

Dieser Mann schien wirklich in Ordnung zu sein und nichts zu wissen. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht hatte sie dieses Mal Glück.

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?" Fragte sie und versuchte sich ein wenig aufzurichten.

Ein stechender Schmerz raste durch ihr Bein und ihr Kopf begann fürchterlich zu pochen.

Sie stöhnte leise auf und schloss die Augen, als kleine Farbpunkte vor ihrem inneren Auge hin und her tanzten.

„Sie wurden angefahren, wie ich leider zugeben muss, von mir."

Sie atmete tief durch und lächelte schwach.

„Naja, wenigstens habe ich ein schönes Bett..."

„Und wir werden uns gut um Sie kümmern, Miss O'Brian. Das verspreche ich."

„Rhyan."

„Bitte?"

Die Frau öffnete erneut die Augen und sah ihn an.

„Nennen Sie mich Rhyan. Miss O'Brian ist mir zu förmlich und Rune…." Sie drehte leicht den Kopf. Etwas verschleierte ihren Blick. Ein Ausdruck, den er nicht zu deuten vermochte und der in wenigen Sekunden verschwunden war.

„Rhyan nennen mich alle."

„Wenn das Ihr Wunsch ist."

Unvermittelt öffnete sich die Tür und eine Frau trat ein.

Lange weißblonde Haare rahmten ein spitzes aber hübsches Gesicht ein.

Eisblaue Augen blickten in ihre grauen und Rhyan wusste sofort:

diese Frau war es gewohnt, Befehle zu erteilen, sowie dass diese ausgeführt wurden.

Eine starke Persönlichkeit, dass spürte Rhyan mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers.

Ob sie ihre Probleme allerdings verstärken oder ihr vielleicht sogar helfen würde, wusste sie nicht.

„Sir Hellsing", begrüßte Walter sie höflich und wollte sich erheben, doch diese bedeutete ihm, sitzen zu bleiben.

Integral musterte die junge Frau in dem Bett neben dem ihr Butler saß.

Sie war wach, atmete ruhig und begegnete ihrem Blick freundlich, doch Integral spürte die Vorsicht.

Sah förmlich die Rädchen, die sich im Kopf der Frau, Miss O'Brian, wie sie durch die Datenbank und den MI5 herausgefunden hatten, drehten.

Für eine mögliche Flucht.

Ihr fein geschnittenes Gesicht war so blass…

Wäre das schwarze Haar nicht gewesen, man hätte es für ein Teil des Kissens halten können.

„Miss O'Brian, ich bin Integral Wingates Hellsing, Hausherrin des Anwesens in dem Sie sich gerade befinden und mit verantwortlich für Ihren Zustand. Sie werden so lange hier bleiben, bis Sie wieder vollkommen genesen sind."

Integral machte eine kurze Pause und warf Walter einen Blick zu, ehe sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Frau richtete.

„Mein persönlicher Butler Walter wird sich um Sie kümmern. Haben Sie irgendwelche Fragen, wenden Sie sich bitte an ihn. Es ist Ihnen untersagt im Gebäude herumzustreunen, wenn Sie spazieren gehen wollen, geben Sie Walter bescheid. Gute Besserung." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Integral um und verließ das Zimmer.

Rhyan fragte sich, ob sie vom Regen in die Traufe geraten war.

Sie kam sich vor wie die Hauptfigur in einem dieser Bücher, die in ein merkwürdiges Schloss geraten, dass ein Geheimnis barg.

Auf der anderen Seite war ihr Leben fast schon ein Märchen.

Ein Horrormärchen allererster Güte, bei dem das Ende in den Sternen stand – und noch lange nicht in Sicht war.

Es sei denn sie gäbe auf. Aber wollte sie das? Aufgeben?

Sie wusste es nicht.

„Nehmen Sie es ihr nicht übel, Miss…Rhyan. Es gibt viel, um dass sich Sir Hellsing im Moment kümmern muss."

„Da bleibt für eine Kranke keine Zeit…", mutmaßte Rhyan mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Walter nickte.

„Kann ich Ihnen irgendetwas bringen?"

Rhyan dachte nach. Hatte sie Hunger? Eigentlich nicht. Eigentlich wollte sie nur…schlafen.

„Nein…Danke…Ich…Ich möchte eigentlich nur ein wenig schlafen… Ich bin ziemlich müde."

„Natürlich. Ich werde Sie dann mal alleine lassen." Er wandte sich zur Tür.

„Walter?"

„Ja?"

„Welchen Tag haben wir heute – und wie spät ist es?"

„Wir haben den ersten November und die Uhrzeit beträgt…" Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „Viertel vor sieben."

„Danke sehr." Sie bemühte sich um ein Lächeln.

Der erste November…

So lange…

Viel zu lange…

Sie hatte die Zeit ganz vergessen…

Noch einmal nickte der Butler Hellsings ihr zu – und verließ dann den Raum.

Rhyan atmete tief durch. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich schrecklich müde und ausgelaugt.

Was passierte nur?

Sie begann wieder zu träumen.

Sie hatte seit Monaten nicht mehr geträumt…

Sie hatte seit Monaten nicht mehr…

Es ging wieder los…

So wie damals vor drei Jahren.

Ihr Leben war an jenem Tag völlig aus dem Ruder gelaufen.

Mit sechzehn sollten junge Menschen eigentlich in die Discos gehen und sich verabreden.

Sie jedoch war auf der Flucht gewesen. Ebenso ihre Familie.

Gejagt von Mächten die jenseits der normalen menschlichen Vorstellungskraft lagen.

Vampire, Werwölfe, Zombies…

Hätte ihr jemand vor drei Jahren gesagt, es gäbe diese Wesen wirklich, sie hätte denjenigen ausgelacht. Doch nun kannte sie die Wahrheit.

Vor drei Jahren war ihr Leben normal gewesen, bis _es_ passierte…

Bis die Schatten kamen

– und mit ihnen das Feuer…

A/N

So das war ein besonders langes chappie (stolzherumhüpf) und ein paar Infos mehr, aber nur ein paar… (bösesgrinsenundhändereib)

Ich hoffe ich habe seinen Charakter gut eingefangen bzw. wiedergeben können.

Bis bald

Halfmoonglasses


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

So, noch ein kleines chappie, bin im Moment voll kreativ smile

Viel Spass

**Kapitel 5**

Schritt für Schritt nährte sie sich ihrem Zielobjekt.

Dem Objekt ihrer größten Angst. Vor der letzen Ecke hielt sie an und holte tief Luft.

Sie würde das schaffen. Sie würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Niemals!

Kurz schloss sie die Augen und als sie sie wieder öffnete, war ihr Blick völlig emotionslos.

Sie würde es diesem Kerl schon zeigen.

Resolut umrundete sie die Ecke und ging auf Andersen zu.

„Folgen Sie mir, ich zeige Ihnen Ihr Zimmer."  
"Oh, zum Dienstmädchen degradiert?"

Seras schickte ihm einen eisigen Blick und ging voraus.

Andersen folgte ihr.

„Wovon solltest du Integral erzählen?"

„Ich bin nicht befugt darüber zu sprechen."

„Ach…" Unvermittelt ging er neben ihr. „_Wirklich_?"

Sie ging nicht weiter darauf ein und ging weiter, ohne zu antworten.

Nach kurzer Zeit und einigen Korridoren und Treppen, erreichten sie den Nordflügel.

Dieser hatte den ganzen Weg bis dorthin kein Ton gesagt. Ungewöhnlich.

„Ihr Zimmer befindet sich hier im Nordflügel." Sagte Seras und blieb schließlich vor einer Tür am Ende des Hauptkorridors des Flügels stehen.

Sie öffnete diese und ließ Andersen eintreten.

„Sie bleiben hier, in diesem Flügel. Den Südflügel betreten Sie vorerst nur, wenn man Sie dazu auffordert."

„Das interessiert mich einen Scheißdreck! Ich will wissen, was hier los ist. Was hat Hellsing gefunden?"

„Ich an Ihrer Stelle würde nicht so viel fragen. Das schadet nur."

Andersens Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

Diese verdammte Vampirin…

„Du scheinst nicht zu wissen, wo dein Platz ist", knurrte er und packte hart ihr Handgelenk.

Zorn stieg plötzlich in ihr hoch und ihre roten Augen flammten hasserfüllt auf.

„Passen Sie auf. Sie sind hier, um uns zu helfen. Schön. Aber ich lasse mich von einem durch geknallten Priester nicht beleidigen. Sie bekommen die Informationen, die Sie für die Zusammenarbeit brauchen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Verstanden? Also halten Sie ihr _Gott verdammtes Maul_!"

„Du wagst es den Namen Gottes…"

„_Oh ja_…" Seras stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften. „Ich _wage_ es – und noch viel mehr, wenn Sie sich noch einmal einmischen!"

Andersen sog scharf die Luft ein und wollte etwas Passendes erwidern, doch Seras kam ihm zuvor.

„Und ich würde Ihnen _raten_ nicht zu suchen, die Wände haben hier Ohren und Augen."

Damit schloss sie die Tür hinter sich – und machte innerlich einen Luftsprung.

Geschafft!

_Nicht schlecht…_

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen.

Ein Lob… Das war eindeutig ein Lob!

_Jetzt_ _übertreib nicht…Trainier lieber. Im Kampf bist du ihm immer noch unterlegen…_

Sie nickte, ohne das Lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht verbannen zu können

_Jawohl, Meister._

Währenddessen in Integral Hellsings Büro…

„Hat Sie Ihnen irgendetwas gesagt?"

Walter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe noch nicht nachgefragt. Es ist zu früh."

Integrals Braue zuckte, doch sie sagte nichts dazu.

Ihr Butler merkte jedoch, wie ungehalten sie darüber war.

„Integra. Ich weiß, dass du mehr erfahren möchtest, doch wir müssen ihr Zeit geben. Sie ist grade erst aufgewacht. Das was sie jetzt braucht ist Ruhe – und keine große Fragerei."

Integral taxierte Walter.

„Du scheinst sie zu mögen."

„Sie braucht Hilfe, das ist alles. Ich will auch wissen, warum sie von den Vampiren gejagt wurde… Aber wenn wir es jetzt überstürzen, dann schottet sie sich ab."

„Mag sein, dass du Recht hast… Trotzdem. Ich will so schnell wie möglich Informationen über sie."

„Natürlich."

„Du kannst gehen."

„Sehr wohl. Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Wünsche? Einen Tee vielleicht?"

„Nein, Walter. Danke."

Der Butler verbeugte sich pflichtschuldig und verließ Integrals Büro.

Diese ließ sich zurück in ihren Schreibtischstuhl sinken, nahm ihre Brille ab und begann

Die Brücke ihrer Nase zu massieren. Was für ein Chaos.

Der Informant gab nichts her, ein Mädchen auf der Flucht vor Vampiren, ein fanatischer Priester – und alle diese verrückten Gestalten unter ihrem Dach. Manchmal glaubte sie wahnsinnig zu werden.

Im Hintergrund die immer größere werdende Gefahr durch die Allianz, über die sie kaum etwas wussten…

Es war zum verrückt werden.

Es gab Zeiten, da wünschte sie sich ein ganz normales Leben zu führen. Von alledem nichts wissend…

Plötzlich fühlte sie zwei behandschuhte Fingerspitzen, die leichten Druck auf ihre Schläfen ausübten – dann in sanfte, kreisende Bewegungen übergingen.

Angenehm… Entspannend…

„Besser so…?" Eine dunkle Stimme dicht über ihr. Heißer Atem, der über ihr Haar strich.

Ein Kribbeln durchlief ihren Körper. So angenehm…

_Warum lässt du dich nicht einfach fallen, Integra…_

Im selben Moment sprang sie auf.

„Warum so hektisch?" Fragte der Vampirfürst und sein Mundwinkel zuckte spöttisch.

„_Alucard_."

„Ja..."

Seine Hände lagen völlig ruhig auf der Lehne ihres Stuhls – nur um im gleichen Moment neben ihr auf der Schreibtischplatte zu ruhen. Die Spitze seiner Nase kaum Millimeter von der ihren entfernt. Sie konnte die Wärme fühlen, die von seinem Körper ausging.

Dann nicht nur die Wärme, sondern _ihn_…

„_Der bin ich…"_

Ihr Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, doch schien die Verbindung zu ihren Gliedmaßen lahm gelegt.

Er war so…lebendig…

Unmöglich er war tot.

Das war völlig…unmöglich. Ein Vampir konnte nicht atmen, geschweige denn Wärme ausstrahlen, _er war tot_!

„Du hast vergessen wer ich bin, liebste Integra", murmelte Alucard dicht an ihrem Ohr.

Ihre Lider flatterten, sie fühlte sich so hilflos. Gefangen zwischen ihm und dem Schreibtisch.

Völlig bewegungsunfähig…

Seine Lippen nährten sich den ihren. Nur noch ein kleines Stück trennte sie voneinander und sie fühlte wie ein kleiner Teil diese Berührung willkommen hieß, sich nach ihr sehnte… Unvermittelt saß sie senkrecht im Bett.

Dunkelheit umfing sie, bis auf einen dünnen Lichtstrahl, der sich zwischen den Gardinen hindurch stahl.

Ihr Atem ging keuchend und war das einzige Geräusch in der Stille.

Komisch…

Integral runzelte die Stirn. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, ins Bett gegangen zu sein…

Wahrscheinlich war sie zu müde gewesen…

Kein Wunder…

Aber war sie das wirklich? Sie wusste es nicht.

Ein Gefühl beschlich sie, dass sie jedoch schnell wieder verdrängte.

Nein. Niemals.

_Das_ war nun _wirklich_ vollkommen unmöglich. Alucard, der König der Unsterblichen, sollte sie ins Bett gebracht haben?

_Integral es war nur ein Traum…,_ schalt sie sich selbst.

Wie konnte sie nur so etwas denken, gar in Erwägung ziehen. Sie war nicht mehr 14! Solch romantisch angehauchten Gedanken waren absolut nicht ihr Niveau – schon gar nicht im Zusammenhang mit Alucard!

Ein hunderte von Jahren alter Vampir in ihrem Traum ein Verführer? Wie hatte sie sich nur so hinreißen lassen können.

Integral atmete tief durch und ließ sich in die weichen Kissen fallen.

Wenn sie schon mal hier lag, konnte sie auch ein wenig ausruhen. Es würde noch viel zu tun geben in den kommenden Tagen – und sie bezweifelte, dass sie genug Schlaf bekommen würde.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie wieder eingeschlafen war, diesmal ungestört von irgendwelchen Träumen.

Hätte Integral etwas genauer in die Ecke neben ihrem Kleiderschrank gesehen, wären ihr dort die Umrisse einer Gestalt aufgefallen.

Zwei rote Augen blinzelten kurz unter dem breiten Hut hervor.

Dann verschwand die Gestalt in der Dunkelheit…

_Süße Träume, Integral… _

Ein leises Flüstern, dann erneut Stille.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **

Gummibärchen sind auch klasse Anubis 1706 (das mit der Story wird bestimmt was mutmach, geb mir bescheid, wenn s so weit ist!)

und auch an dich Maera **vielen dank**.

Eure Reviews bauen mich echt auf! Smile!

Mhmmm…

Ich weiß ja nicht, wie der Doc von Integral heißt und ob er auch im Haus sich befindet…, also nenn ich ihn einfach Crandell (wenn jemand den Namen weiß, soll er es mir bitte sagen, ja?) und lass ihm im Manor in auf der Krankenstation wohnen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen gg

Halfmoonglasses

**Kapitel 6**

Rhyan wusste nicht, wie lange sie geschlafen hatte.

Aber als sie die Augen aufschlug war ihr Zimmer in helles Sonnenlicht gebadet.

Es musste schon Nachmittag sein.

Sie gähnte.

Neugierig sah sie sich um.

Vorsichtig auf die Ellebogen gestützt unterzog sie den Raum zum ersten Mal einer näheren Betrachtung.

Er war groß, erschien ihr fast riesig und spärlich eingerichtet.

Sein Mobiliar bestand aus einem Schreibtisch direkt am Fenster, dem dazugehörigen Stuhl, einem wuchtigen Kleiderschrank gegenüber ihrem Bett, einem hohen Bücherregal, in welchem sich nur drei Bücher auf mehrere Ablagen verteilten und daneben ein Sessel, der der Längsseite ihres Bettes gegenüber stand.

Alle Farben waren in gedeckten Tönen gehalten, wobei dunkelbraun dominierte – irgendwie traurig…

Es hob ihre Stimmung jedenfalls nicht sonderlich.

Ein leises Pochen in ihrem Hinterkopf kündigte sich an und ihr wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass sie noch lange nicht auf dem Weg der Besserung war.

Wenigstens hatte sie sich nichts gebrochen…

Arme und Beine ließen sich, sah man mal von den Schmerzen ab, die dies mit sich brachte, einwandfrei bewegen…

Nur ihr Brustkorb fühlte sich unter dem Verband an, als hätte eine Elefantenherde darauf herumgetrampelt.

Vermutlich hatte sie sich eine oder mehrere Rippen gebrochen.

Walter sagte, er hätte sie angefahren.

Sie konnte froh sein, dass ihr nicht mehr passiert war...

Die nächste Stunde verbrachte sie mit gemütlichem Halbschlaf im Wissen, dass sie erst einmal sicher war, als plötzlich die Tür geöffnet wurde und der Butler eintrat.

Auf den Armen trug er ein Tablett, wohl mit ihrem Frühstück.

Elegant balancierte er das Silbertablett mit der linken Hand, während er mit der rechten die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Ich dachte Sie haben vielleicht Hunger."

„Und wenn ich nicht wach gewesen wäre?"

„Dann wäre ich später noch einmal wieder gekommen." Antwortete der Butler mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Er brachte ihr das Tablett ans Bett.

Der Duft von Brühe und Tee stieg ihr in die Nase.

„Der Arzt sagte, sie seien leicht unterernährt, deswegen sollten sie langsam mit dem essen anfangen und erst wenig zu sich nehmen…" Erklärte Walter und es klang fast wie eine Entschuldigung.

„Schon gut. Ich bin froh überhaupt etwas zu bekommen…"

Im selben Moment hätte sie sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt.

Sie musste vorsichtig sein. Bei aller Freundlichkeit, sie wusste immer noch nicht, ob sie den Personen hier trauen konnte. Jedes kleinste Detail musste sorgfältig abgewogen werden, bevor sie es preisgab! Das bedeutete Überleben.

„Sie haben…nichts bekommen?" Fragte Walter fast teilnahmslos, als wolle er es eigentlich gar nicht wissen. In Wirklichkeit jedoch, war er hellhörig geworden.

Ihrem Blick nach zu urteilen merkte sie es auch. Oder schien zumindest etwas zu spüren, denn sie beobachtete ihn abschätzend, als er ein kleines Esstischchen unter dem Bett hervorholte, über ihre Beine stellte – und schließlich das Tablett darauf.

„Ich war…habe lange auf der Straße gelebt. Deswegen."

Der Butler nickte verstehend und fragte nicht weiter nach.

Rhyan griff zum Löffel und dem Stück Brot, die beide neben dem Teller lagen und begann vorsichtig zu essen. Mal den Löffel, mal das Brot eintunkend.

Die Brühe war heiß und die Wärme erfüllte sie mit einem Gefühl der Behaglichkeit. Dazu dieses leckere Brot…

Rhyan hatte das Gefühl, noch nie etwas so köstliches gegessen zu haben.

Sie musste sich zwingen das Essen nicht hinunter zu schlingen, sondern Stück für Stück zu sich zunehmen.

Walter beobachtete sie dabei, sagte jedoch kein Wort.

Er war einfach nur da und leistete ihr Gesellschaft – und das war es, was sie brauchte…

„Ich lasse Ihnen das Wasser schon einmal einlaufen, damit sie sich baden können. Lassen Sie sich Zeit. Ach ja. Das hatte ich fast vergessen. Dr. Crandell gab mir dieses Schmerzmittel." Er holte aus einer Tasche seiner Hose eine kleine weiße Dose. „ Sie sollten davon eine Tablette zusammen mit dem Tee einnehmen."

Rhyan runzelte die Stirn.

„Keine Sorge, die sind nicht vergiftet. Es wird helfen, Sie werden sehen. Ich lege Ihnen die Dose auf den Nachtisch." Nachdem er die Dose auf das Holz gestellt hatte, ging er in Richtung Badezimmer – um das Wasser einlaufen zu lassen.

Zögernd streckte Rhyan die Hand nach der Pillendose aus.

Sollte sie wirklich eine nehmen? Vielleicht waren es ja Drogen, um sie…

Ihr Blick wanderte automatisch zur halb angelehnten Tür des Badezimmers, dann wieder zu der Dose in ihren Händen.

_Du spinnst schon wieder rum, schalt sie sich selbst._

_Wenn sie gewollt hätten, hätten sie dich doch schon längst unter Drogen gesetzt und ausgeliefert…_

Trotzdem.

Vorsicht war die Mutter der Porzellanschale.

Eingehend betrachtete sie die Dose, untersuchte sie und fand nichts Besorgnis erregendes.

Wie zu erwarten.

Schließlich wagte sie ihr Glück und schluckte eine der kleinen weißen Kapseln.

Sie wartete einige Sekunden – und entschied dann, dass es wirklich nur Schmerzmittel gewesen sein konnten.

Mit einem großen Schluck trank sie auch den letzten Rest Tees aus der Tasse und stellte das Tischchen dann neben sich auf das Bett.

Eigentlich hasste sie Tee wie die Pest… Aber wenn man kaum etwas bekam, nahm man, was man kriegen konnte. Sie würde Walter fragen, ob er ihr beim nächsten Mal ein Glas Selters statt des Tees bringen könnte.

Langsam setzte sie sich aufrecht hin.

Das schwindlige Gefühl, das sie erwartete blieb aus.

Als sie schließlich aufrecht saß, schob sie langsam ihre Beine über die Bettkante und rutschte so an den Rand, dass sie ihre Füße auf den Boden stellen konnte.

Sie kam sich vor, wie eine Schildkröte. Die Ungeduld nagte an ihr, doch sie zwang sich langsam zu vorzugehen.

_Ruhig_, ermahnte sie sich innerlich.

_Wenn du gleich wieder umkippst bringt das niemandem was. _

_Außerdem brauche ich wirklich ein Bad! _

Sie stank garantiert schon wie ein Iltis!

Ihre Beine zitterten so stark, dass sie sich erstmal wieder hinsetzten musste.

Rhyan holte mehrmals tief Luft.

_Komm schon Mädchen! _Feuerte sie sich selbst an. _Los_!

Beim zweiten Versuch klappte es schließlich und sie stand wenn auch etwas schwankend.

Langsam begann sie auf die Tür des Badezimmers zu zugehen.

Ihre Schritte waren noch etwas unbeholfen und sie fragte sich ob es von der Überanstrengung kam…

Denn eigentlich hatte sie sich schon genug ausgeruht…oder?

Wenn da nicht diese Schmerzen wären.

Sie hoffte inständig, dass die Schmerztabletten schnell wirkten.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Fragte Walter, der grade aus dem Bad kam.

„Nein danke, geht schon."

Sie passierte ihn und betrat das Badezimmer.

Es war vollständig weiß gekachelt. Heißer Dampf stieg einladend aus der großen, runden Porzellanwanne auf und ihre Augen leuchteten vor Vorfreude.

Endlich ein Bad…

Doch zuvor musste sie aus ihrem Nachthemd heraus – und die ganze Sache war komplizierter und schmerzvoller, als sie sich das vorgestellt hatte.

Sie sah kurz zur geschlossenen Tür. Ihr wäre es lieber gewesen, hätte sie sie abschließen können.

Nun gut, der Butler schien nicht von der Sorte Mann zu sein, die eine unabgeschlossene Badezimmertür ausnutzten…

Diesmal würde sie versuchen, zu vertrauen.

Als sie in die Wanne steigen wollte, erhaschte sie einen Blick von sich im Wandspiegel und hielt erschrocken inne.

Dünn war sie geworden, fast knochig und ihr Körper war mit blauen Flecken, Abschürfungen und roten Striemen übersät.

Ein zynisches Lächeln spielte um ihre Mundwinkel.

Da habe ich mich früher über ein, zwei Operationsnarben aufgeregt und nun…

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich ab.

_Ein Jammerspiel…_

Langsam ließ sie sich in das heiße Wasser gleiten und schloss die Augen.

Wie lange hatte sie schon kein richtiges Bad mehr gehabt?

Es kam ihr wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vor.

War ihr normales Leben wirklich schon so lange her gewesen…

Ihr Wünsche damals…

Die Schule zu beenden, vielleicht aufs College zu gehen und in die Großstadt, nach Dublin, zu ziehen.

Einen süßen Freund zu haben, der sich liebevoll um sie sorgte…

Doch als _es_ begann stärker zu werden, konnte sie es nicht mehr leugnen… Ihre…Andersartigkeit…

Waren ihre Träume geplatzt wie Seifenblasen und die Realität…

Sie seufzte und genoss die Wärme des Wassers.

Meilenweit entfernt erschienen ihr ihre Wünsche nun.

Unerreichbar fern…

Wie sollte so etwas Banales wie ein Freund in ihrem Chaos je Wirklichkeit werden können?

Sie konnte froh sein, wenn sie die nächsten Monate überlebte.

_Sie_ waren stärker geworden, _mehr_ geworden…

Es gab jetzt so viele von ihnen und es wurden immer mehr.

Sie würden sie jagen und nicht eher aufgeben, bis sie sie gefunden hatten - und dann…

Rhyan wusste es nicht.

Wusste nicht, was dann kommen würde.

Vielleicht ihr Tod?

Erneute Gefangenschaft?

Ihre Eltern…

„Verdammt!" Fluchte sie und kniff die Augen fest zusammen. Sie durfte nicht an vergangenes denken.

Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und niemand, wirklich **niemand** konnte daran etwas ändern!

Bilder begannen sich in ihrem Kopf zu formen, aber sie schaffte es schnell diese zu verdrängen.

Später.

Sie würde sich später damit auseinandersetzen.

Nicht jetzt…

Sie blieb einige Zeit einfach nur in dem heißen Wasser liegen.

Fühlte, wie sich ihre wunden Muskeln zu entspannen begannen.

Das Brennen der Abschürfungen nahm sie nur am Rande war.

Ihre ganze Konzentration galt der wohligen Wärme.

Als ihre Haut zu schrumpeln begann, entschied sie, dass es genug war.

So gern sie noch in der Wanne geblieben wäre, das Wasser wurde auch schon langsam kalt.

So schnell es ihre Gliedmaßen erlaubten seifte sie ihren Körper ein und wusch ihr Haar.

Als sie fertig war erhob sie sich und nahm sich eines der weißen Handtücher, die Walter am breiten Rand der Wanne bereitgelegt hatte.

Rhyan wickelte es sich fest um den Körper und stieg dann aus der Wanne.

Kurze Zeit fragte sie sich, was sie anziehen sollte, doch auch dafür hatte der Butler gesorgt.

Auf der Ablage neben dem Waschbecken lag ein neues Nachthemd.

Tränen traten in ihre Augen.

Walter schien diese kleine Geste als seine Pflicht anzusehen, doch für Rhyan bedeutete es viel mehr.

Sicherheit… Jetzt wo die Anspannung gewichen war… Ruhe einkehren konnte. Nur für eine kurze Zeit…

Mit einem Mal hatte sie das Gefühl nicht mehr richtig atmen zu können.

Keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

Der heiße Dampf schien sich zu verdichten, sich enger um sie zu ziehen…

Immer dichter. Sie würde ersticken!

Verzweifelt kämpfte sie um jeden Atemzug. Sie musste hier raus! Wo war die Tür?

Panik kroch in ihr hoch. Legte sich wie ein Band aus Eis um ihr Herz.

Der Dampf war nun so dicht geworden, dass sie kaum mehr etwas erkennen konnte.

Sie taumelte nach vorne, ihre Handflächen trafen etwas… Es fühlte sich glatt an…und kühl.

Der Spiegel!

Sie sah ihr Gesicht in der polierten Oberfläche…

Weiß, einer Totenmaske gleich…

_Moment… Eigentlich dürfte er gar nicht so blank sein…_

Und tatsächlich. Kein bisschen Dampf trübte ihre Sicht kurz vor dem Spiegel, geschweige denn das Glas.

_Merkwürdig…_

Sie konnte ihren eigenen ratlosen Gesichtsausdruck erkennen. Den fragenden Blick ihrer Augen…

Doch irgendetwas… Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

Mit ihrem Spiegelbild… Es…lächelte ihr zu…

Plötzlich schienen ihre Augen zu leuchten.

Zu glühen.

Stück für Stück wich ihr Spiegelbild dem, einer Fratze.

Ein Spott von einem menschlichen Gesicht. Nichts schien an seinem Platz zu sein.

Statt der Nase klaffte ein Loch und die roten Augen loderten in ihren Höhlen.

_Rune…_

Der Lippenlose Mund bewegte sich nicht.

Seine Stimme hallte in ihrem Kopf!

_Du kannst nicht davonlaufen._

_Du kannst dich nicht verstecken, Rune…_

_Sie finden dich._

_Sie werden dich **immer** finden…_

Eine Hand streckte sich nach ihr aus.

Nährte sich ihr.

Unfähig sich zu bewegen, stand Rhyan einfach nur da.

Sah wie die Hand den Spiegel durchwanderte, als bestünde er aus Wasser, nicht auf festem Glas.

Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Walter war grade dabei, das Bett aufzuschlagen, als er ein dumpfes Geräusch hörte.

„Rhyan?"

Er bekam keine Antwort.

„Rhyan, geht es Ihnen gut?"

Wieder antwortete sie nicht und der Butler wurde langsam misstrauisch.

Was zur Hölle war da los?

Er fragte sich, ob er einfach hineingehen sollte, die Tür war offen, für dies Badezimmer gab es keinen Schlüssel…

Aber wenn sie ihn nun einfach nicht gehört hatte und ihr nur etwas heruntergefallen war?

Möglich wäre es.

Erneut rief er ihren Namen, als er kurz vor der Tür stand.

Es musste etwas nicht in Ordnung sein.

Sie hätte es jetzt hören _müssen_!

Er atmete tief durch – und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür, bereit, sie jede Sekunde wieder zu schließen, falls er im Irrtum war.

Zuerst konnte er durch den Dampf nichts erkennen.

Er runzelte die Stirn.

Hatte sie sich noch Wasser dazu laufen lassen, dass der Dampf so dicht war?

Er hatte kaum zwei Schritte getan, da sah er eine Gestalt auf dem Boden liegen.

Rhyan!

Walter erstarrte.

Fast wie damals…

Eine lang vergessen geglaubte Erinnerung…

Eine Frau, die aus der Badewanne stieg, nichts als ein dünnes, weißes Handtuch um ihren Körper geschlungen…

Kupfernes Haar das an ihrer Haut klebte…

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er sie anstarrte – und wandte den Blick ab.

Was hatte sie noch mal gesagt? Er wusste es nicht mehr…

Walter zwang die Bilder in den hintersten Teil seiner Gedanken zurück. Er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, nostalgisch zu werden.

Hier war kein Platz für Erinnerungen – weder hier und heute noch sonst irgendwann!

Es war vorbei, alles vorbei…

_Warum dann die Vergleiche? _

_Warum dann die Besuche an der Stelle, wo es geschah… _

_Damals… _

_Für dich ist es doch noch lange nicht vorbei, alter Mann..._

Durchschaut.

Er konnte sich selbst nicht belügen, sich und seine Gefühle…

Mit aller Gewalt verdrängte er die aufkommenden Bilder glücklicherer Tage und eilte an die Seite Rhyans, die immer noch bewusstlos auf den kalten Steinfliesen lag.

Vorsichtig drehte er sie auf den Rücken und fühlte ihre Stirn.  
Sie war eiskalt…

Einige Sekunden starrte er sie an. Das konnte unmöglich sein…

Sie war doch die ganze Zeit…

Er nahm ihre linke Hand in die seine – eiskalt…

Er musste Sir Hellsing davon sofort in Kenntnis setzten.

Aber zuerst musste sie zurück ins Bett, dann würde er den Arzt holen und dann so schnell es ging zu Integral...

Mit einer, für einen Mann seines Alters, erstaunlichen Kraft zog er sie hoch und hob sie in seine Arme.

_Alucard hatte doch recht gehabt. Mit dieser jungen Frau stimmte etwas nicht…_

Vorsichtig trug er sie zurück zu ihrem Bett, als sich die Tür öffnete und Seras im Rahmen stand.

„Walter, weißt du, wo…", Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „ …was ist geschehen?"

„Sie ist ohnmächtig geworden, hol' sofort Doktor Crandell, beeil dich!"

Das brauchte er ihr nicht zweimal sagen. Sie hatte den Ernst der Lage sofort erkannt und spurtete los.

Wie die Frau in Walters Armen lag, so…leblos…

Hätte Seras es nicht besser gewusst, sie hätte gedacht, sie sei tot.

A/N

Spannung….Trommelwirbel…

Ich überlege Andersen und Rhyan bald aufeinander treffen zu lassen…

Vielleicht schon im nächsten…oder übernächsten, ich weiß es noch nicht genau…

(Mhm… wie er wohl reagiert?)

Also, bis dann…! ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Hallo ihr beiden, da bin ich wieder mit nem neuen chappie…

Mir ist ein kleiner Fehler im letzten Kapitel aufgefallen(vielleicht findet ihr ihn ja, sit am Anfang und am Ende), werde ihn natürlich so schnell beheben, wie möglich, derweil wünsch ich Spaß beim jetzigen Kapitel …. … 

**Kapitel 7**

„Walter, ich will genau wissen, was geschehen ist."

Der stechende Blick Integrals folgte dem nervös auf und abgehenden Mann.

Seras Victoria stand in einiger Entfernung und beobachtete die beiden, neben ihr Alucard, lässig an der Wand lehnend, als ginge ihn das alles nichts an.

„Ich weiß es nicht…" Er blieb stehen, zog ein Seidentaschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und begann sein Monokel zu säubern.

„Ich war dabei ihr Bett zu machen. Da hörte ich ein Geräusch. Es klang fast so, als würde jemand hinfallen. Ich rief nach ihr, bekam jedoch keine Antwort…"

Walter hielt inne, das Monokel zu reinigen. „Ich betrat das Badezimmer und es war voller Dampf."

„Normal bei einem heißen Bad." Meinte Integral trocken, doch der Butler schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das war kein normaler Dampf. Er schien…dichter, fast lebendig… Es kam mir fast so vor, als versuche er mein Eindringen zu verhindern…"

Er dachte angestrengt nach. Rief sich die Eindrücke noch einmal vor sein inneres Auge

„Sind Sie sich sicher, Walter?"

Dieser nickte. „Aber das merkwürdigste kommt noch. Als ich sie fand… Als ich sie umdrehte… Ihre Haut war eiskalt. Als wäre sie durch Regen gelaufen."

Integral runzelte die Stirn und Alucard spitzte die Ohren.

Es kam besser, als er gehofft hatte.

Seit Incognito gab es keinen ernstzunehmenden Gegner mehr. Die Allianz zählte nicht, denn richtig offenbart hatte sie sich noch nicht.

Da kam ihm diese Rätsel wie gerufen…

„Wie ist das möglich?" Unterbrach Intergrals Stimme seine Gedanken.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Doktor Crandell trat auf den Gang.

„Sie befindet sich außer Gefahr. Ich habe ihr eine Beruhigungsspritze gegeben, sie wird die nächsten Stunden friedlich schlafen."

„Was glauben Sie, hat zu ihrer Ohnmacht geführt, Doktor?"

„Überanstrengung." Antwortete er der Hellsing Chefin. „Es ist kaum anderthalb Tage her, dass sie den Unfall gehabt hat. Es war noch zu viel."

„Ist Ihnen irgendetwas aufgefallen?" Schaltete sich der Butler Integrals ein. „ Irgendetwas Merkwürdiges?"

Der Arzt runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Sie war etwas kalt… Aber sonst nichts. Nein."

„Nur etwas?"

Walter war verwirrt.

Als er sie in den Armen gehalten hatte, hatte sie sich wie ein Eisblock angefühlt…

„Ja. Aber wenn Sie mich jetzt endschuldigen würden, ich habe noch Patienten, um die ich mich kümmern muss."

„Danke, dass Sie sich beeilt haben."

Doktor Crandell verabschiedete sich mit einem Nicken und machte sich auf den Rückweg zu seinen Patienten.

Seras Victoria beobachtete den Butler eingehend. Ihm schien das alles näher zu gehen, als gut für ihn war. Natürlich machte sie selbst sich auch Sorgen um die Frau, sie alle taten das in irgendeiner Art und Weise – bis auf Alucard vielleicht.

Sie hätte auch gern mehr erfahren, immerhin hatte sie sie gesehen.

Leichenblass… Fast wie ein Vampir…

Trotzdem.

Die Art wie er dem Arzt nachsah… Fassungslos…

Warum machte er sich so viele Gedanken?

_Was ist in ihn geraten?_

_Meinst du nicht eher, wer, Polizistin?_

Anfangs hatte sie jedes Mal zusammengezuckt, wenn ihr Meister mental mit ihr Verbindung aufnahm. Jetzt jedoch, hatte sie sich längst daran gewöhnt.

_Was meint Ihr, Meister?_

Ein leises Lachen hallte durch ihre Gedanken.

_Unser lieber Walter scheint sich ein wenig zu übernehmen, findest du nicht auch?_

_Ich verstehe Euch nicht! _

Seras hasste es, wenn Alucard in Rätseln sprach.

Konnte er sich nicht normal ausdrücken, wie jeder andere Vampir auch?

_Ich bin nicht, wie jeder andere Vampir…_

Seras zuckte, ob der Schärfe in seiner Stimme leicht zusammen.

Erwischt! Verdammt!

Sie musste lernen ihre Gedanken abzuschirmen.

_Entschuldigt bitte…_

Keine Antwort.

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick nach rechts, neben sich – Alucard war verschwunden…

_Noch so eine Eigenschaft_, dachte Seras, verdrehte genervt die Augen – und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

Sie musste eindeutig früher ins Bett gehen. Wenn sie jetzt schon wieder Müde war….

Wie sollte sie die Nacht nur überstehen?

Zumal sie und ihr Team noch einiges überprüfen mussten…

Lady Hellsing schien ihre Gedanken gelesen zu haben.

„Wir werden uns morgen mit ihr beschäftigen." Entschied sie und machte sich daran zu gehen. „Jetzt gibt es wichtigeres, um das wir uns kümmern müssen. Alucard ist schon auf der Jagd und du solltest es auch. Antworten kommen nicht zu dir."

Seras schluckte.

„Natürlich…" Sie verbeugte sich kurz und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu ihrem Team, bestehend aus ausgewählten Spionen und Soldaten.

Walter indes folgte Integral.

Äußerlich war sie völlig ruhig, doch innerlich brodelte es.

Zu dem Problem Alucard kamen jetzt noch Andersen **und** eine Frau mit rätselhaftem Hintergrund…

Das konnte ja nur _großartig_ werden…

„Ich will Miss O'Brian morgen in meinem Büro sprechen."

Auch wenn es ihm nicht passte. Wenn nötig würde sie die Antworten aus der Frau herausquetschen.

„A…" Walter biss sich rechtzeitig auf die Zunge. „Natürlich."

Die Tochter Sir Hellsings sah ihren Butler kritisch an.

„Ist irgendetwas, Walter?"

„Nein… Nichts…"

Sie glaubte ihm nicht, stellte jedoch keine weiteren Fragen.

Sie würde später darauf zurückkommen, aber nicht jetzt. Im Moment gab es wirklich wichtigeres.

Andersen ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Er war kaum einen Tag hier und schon langweilte er sich zu Tode…

Sein Blick wanderte zum Fenster. Es war eine sternklare Nacht. Wie geschaffen zum jagen… - und er saß hier drin…

Alucard jagte draußen sicher irgendwelche mittelmäßigen Vampire – und er selbst wurde an der kurzen Leine gehalten.

_Wie lange soll ich hier noch sitzen?_ Fragte er sich und richtete sich auf.

Diese Unruhe zerfraß ihn…

Er erhob sich gänzlich und trat an das breite Fenster.

Sah sich selbst im Glas und den Sichelmond oben am Himmel.

Ein paar Sterne leisteten ihm Gesellschaft…

Andersen richtete den Blick auf den breiten Vorhof, auf dem zwei Wachen patrouillierten, die Gewehre im Anschlag und jeweils einen Schäferhund an der Leine.

_Armselig_.

Er erlaubte sich ein Grinsen, das ihm plötzlich auf den Lippen gefror.

Hatte er da nicht etwas gesehen?

Eine Gestalt in den Büschen, dort, bei der breiten Vortreppe?

Ja.

Von seiner Warte aus konnte er ganz deutlich erkennen, wie jemand hinter den Büschen kauerte – und sich langsam in Bewegung setzte, als die Wachen an seinem Versteck vorbei gingen.

Die Gestalt hätte jetzt freie Bahn gehabt in das Gebäude zu kommen, doch anstatt in Richtung Tür huschte sie, dicht an der Wand längs.

Das Ziel schien der Ausgang zu sein…

Das könnte interessant werden…

Blitzschnell warf er sich seinen Mantel über und griff nach seinen Waffen.

Dem würde er nachgehen.

Man hatte ihm den zwar Nordflügel verboten – aber was war gegen einen kleinen Spaziergang einzuwenden?

Rhyans Herz raste.

Geduckt saß sie hinter einem dichten Busch und wartete, dass die Wache sie passierte.

Hätte sie die Zeit gehabt, sie hätte länger warten können, dank ihrer neuen, wärmeren Sachen.

Gott sei Dank war der Kleiderschrank in ihrem Zimmer nicht nur zur Zierde gewesen.

In ihm hingen einige Kleidungsstücke, sogar in ihrer Größe!

Sie hatte sich nicht gefragt, woher diese kamen.

Es gab festes Schuhwerk, eine Hose, einen dicken Pullover und eine Jacke.

Alles was sie brauchte – und noch dazu in dunklen Farben. Perfekt!

Um Essen würde sie sich kümmern, wenn sie hier raus war.

Sie riskierte einen Blick und duckte sich sofort wieder.

Warum war dieses Gebäude bloß so bewacht? Was war so geheim oder kostbar, dass es so viele Soldaten erforderte?

Oder…

Wussten sie es etwa? Das mit ihr?

Ihre…Kraft…

Sie hatten sie belogen.

Alles…

Alles, die Freundlichkeit, die Wärme…

Außer die Schmerztabletten.

Es war gut, dass sie jetzt floh. Vielleicht wäre es später noch schwerer gewesen…

Sie konnte von Glück sagen, dass sie es _überhaupt_ aus dem Haus geschafft hatte.

Wäre dies eine Fenster nicht offen gewesen…aus der Tür hätte sie es nie im Leben geschafft. Sie wäre sofort entdeckt worden.

Das die Hunde noch nicht angeschlagen hatten…

Sie hätten sie schon längst riechen müssen…

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie keine Angst hatte, jedenfalls nicht vor Hunden.

Sie wusste es nicht.

Stück für Stück kroch sie unter den Büschen längs. Weiter immer weiter.

Sie musste hier raus!

Noch fühlte sie ihre Rippen nicht, was einem Wunder gleichkam.

Aber spätestens wenn sie rennen musste…

Sie hatte die kleine, weiße Dosevorsorglich mitgenommen…

Dennoch….

Langsam aber sicher nährte sie sich der Mitte des Flügels. Das Haus war wirklich riesig.

Bis jetzt war alles glatt gelaufen…

Bis jetzt.

Das was ihr am meisten Sorgen machte, war die Auffahrt. Das Tor schien so weit weg und kein Schutz weit und breit wo man sich hätte verstecken können.

Nur der schmale Schatten einer hohen Hecke, der sich parallel zu beiden Seiten der Auffahrt erstreckte.

Sie brauchte einen Plan…

Eine Ablenkung.

Die Kameras am Tor würden egal sein, wenn sie es erst einmal hinaus geschafft hätte.

Sollten sie sie doch sehen – oder auch nicht. Wenn sie den richtigen Winkel…

Aber erst musste eine Ablenkung her – und dafür musste sie noch ein Stückchen weiter….

Endlich erreichte sie das Ende des Flügels.

Es war ihr wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorgekommen.

Immer wieder still sein, immer wieder platt auf den Boden legen.

Warten, bis die Schritte sich entfernten.

Der Duft der feuchten Erde, der ihr in die Nase stieg, verknüpft mit Erinnerungen…

So viele Fluchten… Unzählig viele Male versteckt zwischen Büschen, Tonnen, in Räumen …

Sie hatte Übung darin, oh ja…

Wenn es doch irgendwann einmal ein Ende hätte…

Jetzt war es so weit.

Rhyan schloss kurz die Augen und richtete sich vorsichtig auf, so dass sie kniete.

Den Rücken gegen die Steinwand gepresst beobachtete sie die Wachen.

Eine von ihnen musste doch…

Innerlich flehte sie, betete zu Gott, dass sie nicht die einzigen Wachen auf Hellsing Manor erwischt hatte, die nicht rauchten.

Sie wartete…

Und wartete…

Die Minuten vergingen. Die Zeit rann ihr davon…

Und plötzlich…

„Hasse mal Feuer?"

Es schien doch einen Gott zu geben.

Rhyan konzentrierte sich. Sie musste aufpassen.

Erwischte sie nicht den richtigen Augenblick, den richtigen Winkel…

Sie wollte die Männer ja nicht töten…

„Ich dachte du hast aufgehört." Meinte der andere und ging, nach einem kurzen Blick in die Runde, zu seinem Kollegen.

„Eigentlich schon." Antwortete letzterer und holte eine kleine Schachtel aus seiner Jackentasche. Sein Hund schnupperte neugierig.

„Das iss nichts für dich, alter Junge. Dass iss was für dein Herrchen!" Der Mann nahm sich eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel und verstaute die Packung wieder in seinem Mantel.

Dann steckte er sie sich zwischen die Lippen.

„Haste nu Feuer oder nich'?"

„Klar doch." Sein Kollege zückte ein blitzendes etwas. Ein Feuerzeug!

Klar und deutlich sah sie es vor ihrem inneren Auge. Die glänzende Hülle. Der Daumen der das Rädchen betätigte…

Einmal….Zweimal…Drei…Die Flamme loderte orangegelb – und schoss in den Nachthimmel.

Funken stoben nach allen Seiten, einige wenige prasselten auf die Büsche – doch Rhyans größte Hilfe war der Soldat selbst.

Erschrocken warf er das Feuerzeug von sich – zu weit.

Er traf genau die Pflanzen. Diese standen in Sekunden in Flammen.

„Bisse verrückt geworden?" Schrie ihn sein Kollege an.

„Du hass das Haus in Brand gesetzt!"

Das schien diesen zur Besinnung zu bringen.

„Die Feuerwehr, schnell!" bellte er.

Der Mann spurtete los.

Die Hunde bellten und jaulten die brennenden Büsche an – und Rhyan nutzte diese Chance.

Im Laufschritt lief sie, geduckt im Schatten der Hecke, auf das Tor zu.

Immer näher kam sie ihrem Ziel.

Das durchdringende Heulen einer Sirene durchschnitt die Nacht.

Im nu war die Hölle los. Stimmen schrieen durch einander. Scheinwerfer erhellten das Dunkel

Leuchteten jeden Winkel aus.

Das Adrenalin schoss durch ihre Blutbahnen und sie spurtete los.

Ihr einziger Gedanke galt dem Tor, ihrer Freiheit…

Sie merkte nicht, wie die Schwere in ihre Beine kroch…

Ein Stechen in ihrer Seite…

Egal. Nur zum Tor…

Wie aus dem Nichts ein Schatten. Links von ihr.

Rhyan fuhr herum. Eine Gestalt nährte sich ihr mit rasender Geschwindigkeit.

Zu spät.

Zwei Hände packten sie, Arme legten sich fest um sie.

Sie fühlte, wie sie empor gerissen wurde, durch die Luft wirbelte, sich alles drehte.

Ein warmer Körper der sich gegen ihren presste.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, dann war es vorbei und auch die Wärme war verschwunden.

Sie fragte sich, ob sie darüber froh sein sollte…

„Ich bin ja kein Hellsingfreund aber ein kleines Mädchen gefangen haltend… Dass hätte ich ihr nicht zugetraut…"

Diese Stimme…

Rhyan zögerte, bevor sie sich umdrehte und automatisch zwei Schritte zurück wich.

Vor ihr stand ein Mann. Einer der größten, den sie je gesehen hatte.

Er hatte strohblonde Haare, soweit sie es im wechselnden Hell und Dunkel der Scheinwerfer erkennen konnte und ein markantes Gesicht.

Doch am beeindruckendsten an ihm war nicht etwa seine Größe, es waren seine Augen.

Sie waren von einem intensivem grün, dass man selbst in pechschwarzer Nacht noch hätte erkennen können.

Rhyan wusste nicht, wer der Mann war, oder wo er plötzlich herkam.

Sie war noch nicht einmal in der Lage irgendetwas zu sagen. Ihr Mund schien versiegelt.

Ohne zu wissen warum oder wie stand sie hier vor diesem Mann

Amüsiert beobachtete Andersen ihre Reaktion.

Er war nicht dumm. Er wusste, wie er auf manche Frauen wirkte.

Diesmal jedoch schrieb er es dem Schock zu, plötzlich über eine zwei Meter hohe Hecke zu fliegen.

War dieses Mädchen der Grund, worum Hellsing so einen Wind machte?

Auf ihn wirkte sie völlig normal. Ein wenig unterernährt vielleicht, aber sonst…

„Wo si…sind wir eigentlich und… und wer sind Sie?"

Sie stotterte ein wenig, aber sie hatte ihre Sprache wieder gefunden. Endlich.

_Gott sei Dank,_ dachte Rhyan. Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres als Tumbes Schweigen – und Starren…

„Im Moment relativ geschützt im Garten." Antwortete der Mann ruhig und der Blick seiner Augen flackerte. „Ich bin… Alexander Andersen."

Sie fühlte wie die Hitze in ihre Wangen stieg. Ohne das sie wusste warum.

„Aha…"

„Und dein Name?"

Sie zögerte. Er sah wie sie überlegte, ihn dann erneut ansah.

Etwas blitzte unter seinem dunklen Mantel hervor. Etwas Silbernes…

Er bemerkte ihren argwöhnischen Blick und hob sein Kreuz ein wenig an. Die Messer im inneren seines Mantels gut verborgen.

Ihre Brauen hoben sich ein Stück.

„Sind Sie…Priester?"

Er nickte.

„Ja. Sagst du mir jetzt deinen Namen?"

„Rhyan."

„Kein Nachname?"

„Nachnamen sind Schall und Rauch."

Diesmal war es an ihm, die Brauen hochzuziehen. Doch er verbarg seine Überraschung ob der Antwort jedoch besser als sie.

Dieses Mädchen _war_ interessant…

„Was machst du hier draußen, noch dazu mitten in der Nacht?"

Das waren eindeutig zu viele Fragen, jedenfalls für Rhyans Geschmack.

„Und Sie? Wie sind Sie…" Sie machte eine ausladende Handbewegung.

Er durchschaute sie sofort.

Um ihre Nervosität zu überspielen, stellte sie Gegenfragen.

Hätte er ihr erzählt, er wäre aus dem dritten Stock des Nordflügels gesprungen, hätte sie sofort die Flucht ergriffen…

„Andersen…!"

Er hatte sich schon gefragt, wann er diese Stimme wieder hören würde.

„Alucard…" Knurrte er und sah in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam.

Der Vampir stand auf der Hecke, der rote Mantel flatterte und seine roten Augen blitzten über die Ränder seiner Brille.

_Walter… Seras… Ich habe sie – und **er** ist bei ihr…_

Rhyans Augen weiteten sich und sie taumelte zurück. Angst durchflutete sie.

Diese Augen!

Sie hatte sie gesehen… Im Bad…

Andersen hatte das Mädchen fast vergessen. Den Blick fest auf Alucard gerichtet war er bereit zum Kampf – als er ein ersticktes Keuchen vernahm.

Rhyan kauerte auf dem Boden, die Arme um den Oberkörper geschlungen.

Sie konnte nicht mehr.

Es war zu Ende. Was sollte ein Priester gegen so ein Wesen ausrichten, auch wenn er mindestens zwei Meter groß war?

Ihre Reaktion, für ihn verwirrend.

Hatte sie Alucard noch nicht kennen gelernt? Wusste sie vielleicht gar nichts von den Aktivitäten Hellsings?

„Rhyan!" Plötzlich war Walter an ihrer Seite, neben ihm eine junge Frau ungefähr in ihrem Alter mit blonden Haaren – und roten Augen!

Rhyan wich vor den beiden zurück.

„Lassen Sie mich! Fassen Sie mich nicht an!" Schrie sie und ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast.

In ihren Augen konnte Walter schiere Panik erkennen.

„Er war es!" Schrie sie und wies auf den Vampir. „Ich habe ihn gesehen!"

„Alucard?" Fragte Seras und blickte zu fragend ihrem Meister.

„Es waren seine **_Augen_**!"

Alucard zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon sie redet." Meinte er nonchalant.

Alexander Andersen indes verstand gar nichts mehr.

Vergessen war sein Zorn auf Alucard und seine Kampfeslust.

_Was ist hier los?_

„Rhyan.." Der Butler versuchte verzweifelt sie zu beruhigen. „Was immer dich verfolgt, oder dir solche Angst macht. Es ist _nicht_ Alucard!"

„Und ich auch nicht, " fügte Seras hinzu.

Ihr Blick hatte etwas von einem gehetzten Tier.

Von einer in die Enge getriebenen Katze…

„Vertrau mir, bitte. Ich… _Wir_ können dir alles erklären…"

Walter nährte sich ihr langsam. Den Priester nicht aus den Augen lassend.

„Wir gehen in Lady Hellsings Büro und dann wird sich alles aufklären."

Walter… Er hatte ihr nichts getan… Er war immer freundlich gewesen, aber…

Konnte sie ihm wirklich trauen?

„Pass auf", sagte der Butler, der merkte, dass er so nicht weiter kam. „Wir machen es so. Seras?" Er hielt der Frau die Hand hin. „Gib mir deine Waffe."

„Was?"

„Gib mir deine Waffe!" Wiederholte er, diesmal drängender.

Zögernd leistete die Vampirin folge und händigte dem Butler ihre Waffe aus.

Er sah wieder Rhyan an.

„In dieser Waffe befinden sich sieben Silberkugeln. Damit kannst du Vampire – und natürlich auch Menschen töten. Ich gebe sie dir, damit du dich verteidigen kannst. Aber ich sage dir, wir wollen _nur_ reden."

Er streckte ihr die Waffe entgegen. Nach kurzer Zeit nahm sie sie.

Bevor Walter etwas sagen konnte, entsicherte sie die Waffe blitzschnell und richtete sie auf ihn.

„Mich hält nichts auf, jetzt zu gehen…"

„Ich weiß…Aber wir können dir helfen."

Sie atmete tief durch – und nickte dann.

„Ihr geht vor!"

„Wie du willst."

„Was ist mit Andersen?"

„Der auch!"

Seras Augen weiteten sich.

„Rhyan, er gehört _nicht zu uns_."

„Aber wegen _ihm_ sitz ich hier immer noch fest!"

Alucard grinste in sich hinein.

Neulinge waren immer für Überraschungen gut…

Und das war wirklich eine Überraschung.

_Erst die Büsche in Brand setzen und jetzt zurück in die Höhle des Löwen. _

_Das wird immer besser…_

Er beschloss mitzuspielen.

Ausnahmsweise würde er einem kleinen Mädchen folge leisten...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

Da bin ich aber froh puh, wenn das nicht so auffällt….

(dann werd ich ihn heimlich still und leise korrigieren diabolischgrins)

Also wenn dass so weiter geht mit den Keksen, roll ich bald zur Schule gg

So ein neues Kapitel, das nächste kann vielleicht etwas dauern, muss den Plot doch weiterspinnen spinnwebspinnfädelfädelstrickgrins

**Kapitel 8**

Andersen warf einen spöttischen Blick auf die Waffe.

Wie mickrig…

Selbst ohne seine Silberklingen, hätte er diese Rhyan in weniger als zwei Sekunden entwaffnet.

Er sah es in ihren Augen, diese Unsicherheit.

Sie war hin und her gerissen, zwischen ihrer Angst und dem was sie glauben wollte.

Sie war zu naiv.

_Armes Ding… Sie hat keine Ahnung mit wem sie es zu tun hat._

_Vielleicht sollte ich ihr eine kleine Kostprobe meines Könnens geben?_

_Aber sie hat Mut_, meldete sich plötzlich seine innere Stimme.

_Sie lässt sich nicht unterkriegen. Ist das nicht auch etwas wert?_

Ob er nun wollte oder nicht, er musste der Stimme Recht geben.

Sein Erzfeind schien das ebenso zu sehen, denn er ließ sich ohne viel Aufhebens, von der Hecke auf den Boden gleiten.

Wenn selbst er…

Andersen überlegte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er nur gewinnen konnte, wenn er bei dieser Farce mitmachte.

Auch wenn dies bedeutete, dass er sich lächerlich machte.

Ein Regenerator abgeführt wie ein normaler Verbrecher, von einem Mädchen, das nicht mal halb so alt war wie er selbst…

_Lächerlich…_

„Gehen wir."

Rhyans Stimme unterbrach die Gedanken Andersens.

Er konnte ein leichtes Zittern darin vernehmen, aber nur minimal.

Sie schien sich langsam aber sicher in den Griff zu bekommen…

Von Ferne her hörten sie das Einsatzhorn einiger Feuerwehrwagen.

„Wir sollten den Hintereingang nehmen", schlug Walter vor. „Es wäre zu auffällig würden wir vorne herum gehen. Wenn man das Feuer bedenkt…"

Sein Blick traf den Rhyans doch diese wich ihm aus. Ahnte er etwas?

Nein, dass war unmöglich…

„Gut, Sie gehen vor!"

„Sehr wohl."

Der Butler deutete eine kurze Verbeugung an und setzte sich dann an die Spitze der Gruppe.

Alucard hatte Integral Hellsing per Telepathie mitgeteilt, sie solle trotz des Alarms im Büro warten.

Auf ihre Frage warum, hatte er nur geantwortet, dass es bald Antworten gäbe.

Unruhig trommelte Integral mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte.

Wo blieb er denn?

Sie hasste es, wenn man sie warten ließ. Vor allem bei Alarm.

Sie wollte wissen, was los war – und wo blieb eigentlich Walter?

Er hätte sie schon längst…

Ein klopfen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Ihre Hände lagen ruhig, übereinander gefaltet auf dem Schreibtisch vor ihr.

Innerlich auf alles vorbereitet.

„Ja?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und ihr Butler trat ein.

Auf das was folgte, hätte sie jedoch niemand vorbereiten können und sie musste all ihre Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen um nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

Trotzdem zuckte ihr Mundwinkel verräterisch, als hinter Walter wie die Orgelpfeifen, erst Seras, dann Alucard, dahinter Andersen eintraten – und zuletzt Rhyan.

Mit einer Waffe in den Händen.

Das Amüsement Integrals erstarb.

_Das_ war ganz und gar nicht lustig.

„Du kennst dich mit Waffen aus?" Fragte sie, ohne sich mit irgendwelchen Floskeln aufzuhalten.

„Ich weiß wie man eine benutzt wenn's drauf ankommt."

Antwortete die Frau ausweichend. Ihr Gesicht zeigte keine Regung.

Das wiederum machte Integral Sorgen.

Warum hatte Alucard sie nicht entwaffnet? Hatte er ein neues Spielzeug entdeckt?

„Waru…?"

„Ich beantworte keine Fragen, bevor ich nicht weiß, was hier vor sich geht."

Seras Erstaunen wuchs immer mehr.

Sie schien sich um 180° gedreht zu haben. Eine völlig andere Person zu sein.

Unten im Garten war sie einem hysterischen Anfall gefährlich nah gewesen und nun?

Sie schien die Ruhe in Person.

Kühl und Reserviert.

Absolut Herrin der Lage…

Auch Integral nahm die Veränderung wahr – auch wenn sie sie nicht im Garten gesehen hatte.

Etwas schien diese junge Frau zu umgeben…

„Das wäre doch ein wenig unfair, finden Sie nicht?" Integrals Ton verriet nichts von ihrer Verwunderung – und Neugier.

Ohne Antworten würde auch sie sich nicht zufrieden geben.

„Auch _ich_ habe ein paar Fragen."

„Tja, dann haben wir ein Problem."

Rhyan wich dem Blick Integrals nicht aus.

Stur, als wolle sie dieses stumme Kräftemessen unbedingt gewinnen. Koste es was es wolle.

Nach einiger Zeit entschied sich die Herrin Hellsings gegen ihren Stolz.

„Was wollen Sie wissen?"

„Was macht Ihre Organisation genau?"

„Wir jagen und vernichten Untote im Namen der englischen Krone."

Die Antwort kam nahtlos über ihre Lippen, als hätte sie es schon tausendmal erklärt.

„Und das soll ich Ihnen glauben?"

„Es ist die Wahrheit."

„Warum haben Sie dann selbst Vampire hier?"

„Seras und Alucard sind…Mitglieder der Einheit." Integral war darauf bedacht nicht zu viel zu verraten. Immerhin wusste sie noch nicht, ob es diese Frau wert war, dass sie sich mit ihr näher befasste.

„_Natürlich_ und bekämpfen ihre eigene Spezies…"

Für Rhyan klang dies wie ein Witz. Vampire die sich gegen ihre eigene Art wandten…

_Du wagst es mich mit diesen Jammerlappen auf eine Stufe zu stellen_? Hallte es plötzlich durch ihre Gedanken.

_Pass auf, Mädchen. Auch meine Geduld ist irgendwann am Ende und dann…_

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie zog sie Waffe enger an sich, als könne sie ihr Schutz bieten.

_Alucard! Lass mich das machen!_ Wies Integral ihren Untergebenen in seine Schranken.

_Wenn Ihr es wünscht, Meister…_

_Aber das nächste Mal…_

Dem Blick nach zu urteilen, hatte Rhyan alles mitbekommen und Integral brauchte nicht einmal eins und eins zusammenzählen, um zu wissen, was ihre nächste Frage war:

„Warum nennt er Sie Meister? Ein Vampir hat keinen Meister, außer den, der ihn erschuf…"

„Er steht in meinem Dienst durch einen…" Sie zögerte kurz. „…Pakt…"

„Und was ist mit Ihnen?" Richtete sie das Wort an Rhyan und bedeutete ihr, sich zu setzen.

„Wir wissen dass Ihr bürgerlicher Name Rune Morgana O'Brian ist und dass Sie aus Irland kommen. Aus Kenmare, um genau zu sein und neunzehn Jahre alt."

Rhyan nickte, als sie zögerlich der Aufforderung nachkam und in den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch des Hellsing Oberhauptes Platz nahm.

„Fast zwanzig."

Aus den Augenwinkeln warf sie immer wieder prüfende Blicke zu den beiden Vampiren, sowie Walter und Andersen.

„Meine Frage ist nun, warum bist du hier? Es ist immerhin ein langer Weg bis hierher nach London…und ich rate dir, ich _merke_ wenn man mich belügt…"

Rhyan gab sich geschlagen.

Schon allein die Wortwahl, nicht mehr _Sie_ sondern _du_…

Wie ein kleines Kind… So wurde sie behandelt…

Sie atmete tief durch.

Sämtliche Kraft schien aus ihrem Körper zu weichen.

Sie ließ die Waffe sinken und diese glitt aus ihren Händen in ihren Schoß.

Sie war sowieso so gut wie tot, also konnte sie es auch jetzt erzählen.

„Ich nehme an Sie haben alle vorherigen Daten über das MI5 erhalten?"

Ein Nicken bestätigte ihre, schon seit längerer Zeit bestehende, Vermutung.

„Dann hat er es nicht geschafft", murmelte sie leise.

„Wer hat was nicht geschafft?"

„Jemand hat mir versprochen meine Daten zu löschen…"

„Ein guter Freund, nehme ich an?"

„Eigentlich….schon…" Sie dachte an Pete zurück. Er war der Einzige, dem sie hatten trauen können und nun war er tot. Nichts anderes verhieß diese Nachricht.

Ihre einzige Hilfe…

Tot…

Wegen ihr…

Rhyan unterdrückte die Tränen mit aller Gewalt.

„Er hatte Verbindungen und… Jedenfalls wollte er meine kompletten Daten, Geburtsurkunden, Photos und so weiter löschen, damit ich schwerer zu finden bin…"

„Vor wem bist du auf der Flucht und warum?"

Integral vermochte ihre Neugier kaum zu zügeln.

„Im Grunde vor allem was nicht menschlich ist."

„Geht es auch präziser?"

Rhyan biss die Zähne zusammen, sich einen entsprechenden Kommentar verbeißend.

„Vampire und Werwölfe im Allgemeinen, manchmal aber auch Menschen…"

„Warum?" Integral beobachtete, wie Rhyan im Stuhl zusammen sank. Sie wirkte mit einem Mal müde und abgekämpft. Zehn Jahre älter.

Was war mit ihr geschehen? Was hatte sie gesehen?

„Ich bin…nicht normal… Ich…habe eine Gabe…" Sie schluckte und leckte sich nervös über die trockenen Lippen. „Jedenfalls nannten es meine…Eltern so…"

Sie fuhr schnell fort, denn sie spürte, wie ihre Augen zu brennen begannen:

„Ich bin seit meinem sechzehnten Lebensjahr mit meiner Familie auf der Flucht. Eine Gruppe, sie nennt sich „Die Allianz", glaube ich, will sich meine…meine _Gabe_ zu Nutze machen. Vor gut drei Monaten entdeckten sie uns. Wir waren kaum hier angekommen. Meine Eltern und mein Bruder…Sie wurden…getötet… Überall war Blut…"

Ihre Stimme, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, brach und die Stille die auf ihre Worte folgte, war zum zerreißen gespannt.

Die Sirene war längst abgestellt worden und die Feuerwehr hatte die Flammen schnell unter Kontrolle bekommen.

Das Einzige, was wirklich ernsthaft beschädigt worden war, waren die Büsche.

Die würden neu gepflanzt werden müssen, aber das Haus an sich war einwandfrei.

Abgesehen von einigen Rußflecken…

_Da haben wir doch unseren Link, der uns zu der Allianz führen kann. Wir brauchen sie nur auszusetzen und…_

_Du wusstest es, Alucard! Du wusstest es die ganze Zeit! _Integral ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

_Wie kannst…_

_Du solltest mich bereits kennen, liebste Integra… Ich tue nichts aus freien Stücken für irgendeinen dahergelaufenen Menschen…_

_Nicht einmal für dich…_

Diese Ruhe mit der er sprach… Als wäre ihm das alles egal.

Aber wenn sie es genau bedachte. Es war ihm _garantiert_ egal! Sie wusste nicht, warum sie das so aufregte. Immerhin kannte sie ihn, er hatte es selbst gesagt.

_Aber seine Reaktion, als wir sie fanden…_

_War das wirklich nichts als kurzes Interesse…? _

Sie konnte sein Gesicht sehen.

Ihr Bruder… Knapp ein Jahr jünger als sie selbst… Voller Angst…

Warum hatte er nicht auch eine Gabe?

Warum musste sie allein…

_Halt! Hör auf dich zu bemitleiden und überlege dir lieber, wie ihr hier rauskommt!_

Wie sooft übernahm ihre innere Stimme das Kommando, wenn sie selbst völlig gelähmt war.

Trieb sie an, immer wieder…

Immer weiter…

Doch dieses Mal glaubte sie nicht, dass es einen Ausweg gäbe. Diesmal hatten sie _verloren_… Waren sie gefangen. Es gab keinen Ausweg mehr…

Die Schritte nährten sich.

Stufe

für

Stufe

für

Stufe…

Immer näher.

Ihr Vater hielt das Gewehr fest in den Händen. Wie ihre Mutter.

_Schnitt. _

Ein kleiner Raum.

Was würden es diesmal sein.

Vampire? Möglich.

Werwölfe? Vielleicht.

Zombies? Wohl kaum. Nicht in der Stadt… Nicht in so einer großen Stadt…oder?

Die Ungewissheit nagte an ihr, zerrte an ihren Nerven.

Ihr Bruder klammerte sich an sie. Sie wünschte, sie könne helfen, aber sie war zu schwach…

Verängstigt kauerten auf dem staubigen Holzboden.

Wie viele würden es sein?

Plötzlich hörte sie das Krachen der Haustür.

Männer stürmten herein, sie erkannte sie an der Schwere der Schritte – Vampire und ein Werwolf! Man konnte es hören, am animalischen Knurren...

Schüsse, ohrenbetäubend laut. Poltern. Schreie…

Ihre Mutter, ihr Vater…

_Schnitt._

Die Tür öffnete sich.

Sie sah die Leiche ihrer Mutter. Blutüberströmt und völlig zerfetzt.

Die Hand ihres Vaters…

Nur die Hand…

Blut lief über den Boden.

Überall Blut…

Sie stellte sich vor ihren Bruder. Er sollte das nicht sehen, er durfte nicht…doch es war zu spät.

Er schrie… Kämpfte sich an ihr vorbei.

Was er schrie verstand sie nicht. Sein Gesicht… Verzerrt vor Trauer, Schmerz und Hass…

Das Lachen der Männer die in der Tür standen.

„Willst du zu deinen Eltern? Ja? Dann geh' doch!"

„Sie werden sich freuen…" Ein anderer kniete neben ihrer Mutter, hob ihren leblosen Arm an.

Winkte…

„_Hallo mein Schatz…"_

Diese hohe, piepsige Stimme.. Sie würde sie nie im Leben vergessen…

Höhnisches Gelächter.

Dann stürzten sie sich auf sie. Ihr Bruder hatte keine Chance.

Ein harter Schlag traf ihn, schleuderte ihn quer durch den Raum.

Staub wirbelte auf, als er gegen die Wand schlug, auf dem Boden landete.

Leblos…

Für Sekunden wie erstarrt. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Aber sie wusste, sie konnte nichts tun.

Rhyan wirbelte herum und sah das Fenster – _worauf wartest du noch?_

Sie fragte sich nicht, woher die Stimme kam oder wem sie gehörte.

Sie rannte.

Das Fenster kam näher. Sie hörte die Schreie ihrer Verfolger.

Nur noch einen Meter, sie stieß sich kräftig ab, riss die Arme vors Gesicht – kein Klirren, kein Schmerz…

Überrascht öffnete sie die Augen – das Fenster stand sperrangelweit offen!

Doch bevor sie sich darüber Gedanken machen konnte.

Drei Meter unter ihr Müllsäcke – und harter Beton…

„Sie hätten mich finden müssen", murmelte sie immer wieder, wie ein Mantra. „Sie hätten mich finden müssen…"

„Wer hätte dich finden müssen?" Fragte Integral ungewohnt sanft.

„Sie…Sie hätten mich finden müssen, die Verfolger…"

Rhyans Blick war in weite Ferne gerückt. „Ich fiel aus dem Fenster. Ich fiel und fiel… Landete zwischen Müllsäcken in einer Seitengasse…"

„Und weiter…?"

„Eine Stimme sagte mir, ich solle mich nicht bewegen… Ich solle liegen bleiben… Ich fühlte etwas um mich herum, etwas Warmes…" Bei dieser Erinnerung schlang sie unwillkürlich die Arme um den Oberkörper, nicht auf den Schmerz achtend, den diese Bewegung hervorrief.

„Sie kamen um mich zu suchen… Sie riefen nach mir… Der eine war ganz nah…"

„Konntest du sie erkennen?"

„Sie trugen Masken…"

„Der Anführer der Allianz scheint kein Dummkopf zu sein." Meinte Walter und Seras nickte bekräftigend.

„Auch wenn sie Vampire sind, sie waren doch mal Menschen und somit gibt es irgendwo sicher Bilder von ihnen, anhand deren man sie identifizieren kann."

Andersens Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Er hatte sich bis jetzt zurückgehalten.

Sein Gehirn jedoch arbeitete auf Hochtouren.

Das wurde ja immer schöner.

Masken tragende Vampire und Werwölfe, ein Mädchen, welches behauptete eine Gabe zu besitzen, was immer das auch sein mochte und eine Stimme, die es rettete….

Ein Märchen…

Was wohl daran wahr war?

„Er…Er hat mich nicht gesehen…" Rhyan runzelte die Stirn, als könne sie es immer noch nicht glauben.

„Er hätte mich sehen müssen, er stand direkt neben mir…Hat auf mich gesehen und doch…. Als wäre ich." Ihr Blick traf den Integrals.

„Unsichtbar…"

Andersen konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Er hatte genug gewartet.

„Du sagtest etwas von einer Gabe, Mädchen."

Rhyan duckte sich ein wenig, als hätte man sie geschlagen.

„J-ja."

„Was ist das für eine Gabe."

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, kam ihr Integral zuvor.

„Das geht Sie nichts an, Andersen!"

„Irrtum! Es hat etwas mit der Allianz zu tun, also…" Ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck trat in seine Augen, als er sich Rhyan nährte. Fast wie ein Jäger, der seine Beute begann einzukreisen.

Kurz vor ihrem Stuhl blieb er stehen und sah auf sie herab.

Rhyan selbst wollte am liebsten verschwinden… Sie fühlte sich mehr als unwohl unter seinem Blick.

„Was ist deine so genannte _Gabe_?"

Seine Stimme…

Ganz anders wie zuvor im Garten…

„Ich…" Sie wich seinem Blick aus. „Ich kann Feuer kontrollieren…"

Walter fiel vor Schreck sein Monokel aus dem Auge. Seras starrte sie an, als hätte sie ihr bewiesen, dass es Außerirdische Lebensformen gäbe, Augen und Mund weit offen stehend.

Selbst Lady Hellsing traf diese Neuigkeit unerwartet.

Nur Alucard gönnte sich ein kleines Lächeln.

_Habe ich es nicht gesagt? Sie ist wichtig…_

Integral ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

Die Art wie Andersen Rhyan ansah, machte ihr mehr Sorgen.

Er würde sie testen – und seinem Vorgesetzten davon berichten. In allen Einzelheiten.

Sie verfluchte sich, keine Vorbereitungen für solche Komplikationen getroffen zu haben.

_Ich könnte ihn für Euch aus dem Weg räumen…._

_Und einen Krieg heraufbeschwören? Niemals._

„Ich will einen Beweis."

Rhyan biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jetzt… Ob ich es schaffe…"

„Versuch es!"

„Hat… Hat jemand eine Kerze, oder ein Feuerzeug?"

Integral öffnete ihre Zigarrenkiste, in der sie immer ein Feuerzeug bereithielt.

Rhyan nahm es sich. Die Anwesenden bemerkten wie ihre Hand zitterte, doch niemand sagte ein Wort.

Mehrmals versuchte sie eine Flamme zu erzeugen, aber es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen.

Sie zitterte zu stark.

„Lass mich das machen."

Ihr Blick traf den Andersens und sie ließ sich das Feuerzeug ohne Widerstand aus der Hand nehmen.

Dieser Blick…

Ihr Herz pochte so laut, dass sie Angst hatte, er könne es hören.

Er war neben ihrem Stuhl in die Knie gegangen.

Sein rechter Arm ruhte auf der Stuhllehne, berührte ihre Schulter ganz leicht…

Doch sie konnte die Wärme fühlen, die von ihm ausging.

„Zeig es uns."

Seine Stimme tief und dunkel, fast geheimnisvoll.

Das Schnippen des Feuerzeugs brachte sie wieder zur Besinnung.

Die kleine, gelbe Flamme flackerte, zuckte hin und her…

Rhyan schloss die Augen.

Sie brauchte einen klaren Kopf. Die Farbe der Flamme grün, nein…nein gelb!

_Reiß dich zusammen, Mädchen! _Ermahnte sie sich innerlich.

_Reiß dich zusammen…_

Als sie die Augen öffnete, war ihr Kopf leer.

Es wurden keine Gedanken mehr an Andersen oder sonst irgendjemanden verschwendet.

Alles was zählte, die Flamme…

Das Feuer… Ihr Element….

Langsam hob sie die Hand. Ließ diese durch die Flamme wandern.

Argwöhnisch beobachtete Andersen sie.

Sie schien in eine Art Trance zu sein… Aber die Hand ins Feuer halten, das konnte er auch.

Das war nicht außergewöhnlich.

Unvermittelt zog sie ihre zur Faust geballte Hand zurück.

Ihr Atem ging Keuchend.

„Ist das all…" Andersen brach ab.

Rhyan hatte im selben Moment ihre Hand geöffnet, als er sie als Scharlatan denunzieren wollte – und auf ihrer Handfläche…

Andersen blinzelte, als könne er es nicht glauben.

Auf ihrer Handfläche schwebte ein kleiner Feuerball, kaum zehn Millimeter von ihrer Haut entfernt.

Walter konnte nur ungläubig den Kopf schütteln. Wir war so etwas bloß möglich?

Der Feuerball hatte nur die Größe einer Pflaume, doch er brannte eigenständig weiter, ohne zu erlöschen.

„Unglaublich", flüsterte Seras neben ihm und Andersen konnte ihr dieses eine Mal nur beipflichten. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand danach aus und es wurde Wärmer, je näher er der Kugel kam…

Es gab keinen Zweifel.

Plötzlich lief ein zucken durch den Körper dieses Wunders.

Der Feuerball verschwand und sie sackte mit einem Keuchen im Stuhl zusammen.

Fast wäre sie nach vorne gekippt, hätte sie der Priester nicht zurückgezogen.

Seine Hände ruhten auf ihren Schultern, eine legte sich automatisch auf ihre Stirn.

Sie glühte!

Rhyan nahm von alledem nichts wahr.

Sie befand sich in einem Zustand irgendwo zwischen schlafen und erwachen.

Sie merkte, wie um sie herum hektisch geredet wurde. Bewegungen hier und dort…

Aber sie konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren.

Sie wollte nichts als schlafen… Nur noch schlafen…

„Sie muss sofort ins Bett!"

„Ich bringe sie." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, hob der Priester sie in seine Arme.

„Wohin?"

Integral hatte keine andere Wahl. Sie hätte es lieber gesehen, wenn Alucard Rhyan getragen hätte, doch dieser war nirgends zu sehen…

„Folgen Sie mir."

A/N

Spannung…

Tja, bis zum nächsten chappie ganzdollböselach


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **

So und wieder ein Kapitel. Ein bissel kurz, dafür wird das nächste interessanter… Ich sag nur soviel… Selbst Andersen träumt (und das will was heißen gg) ….

Habt viel Spaß.

**Kapitel 9**

Andersen folgte dem Oberhaupt Hellsings, dahinter Seras, nur zur Sicherheit.

Walter holte Dr. Crandell. Sie hatte sich zwar „nur" überanstrengt, das war deutlich zu sehen, trotzdem konnte es nicht schaden…

Er konnte sich das Gesicht des Arztes vorstellen. Fast glaubte er dessen Stimme zu hören, die sagte:

„Ich bin nicht nur für dieses Mädchen da…" Natürlich würde er sofort mitkommen, doch nicht ohne seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen.

Andersen rieb sich innerlich die Hände. Es wurde immer besser…

Langsam aber sicher wurde er mit einbezogen.

Zwar würde man ihm nie ganz trauen, aber man würde ihn akzeptieren – und dieses Mädchen, diese junge Frau würde den Weg dorthin ebnen...

_Gewinn ihr Vertrauen und dann…._

Der Hauch eines Lächelns huschte über seine Lippen.

Sie war leichtgläubig und würde ihm vertrauen…

Das beste Beispiel war der Garten gewesen.

Er hatte Misstrauen in ihren Augen lesen können, doch nur allzu leicht ließ sie sich in Sicherheit wiegen. Ein Priester…

Nur ein Priester…

_Sie wird eine gute Waffe abgeben, wenn sie erst soweit ist…_

Das Training überließ er Hellsing, sollten die sich doch mit ihr herumschlagen…

Das Endprodukt jedoch…

Das Endprodukt würde ihm, würde Iscariot gehören – und ihnen ihre Machtposition sichern…

Ein Regenerator und eine Pyrokinetikerin….

Was für eine Mischung.

_Du wirst befördert werden, Kleine. _

_Von der Gejagten, zum Jäger. Ist das nicht etwas?_

_Hellsing wird brennen….und du wirst ihr Untergang sein…_

Er musste so schnell wie möglich Enrico Maxwell Bescheid geben.

Aber zuerst musste er dieses Federgewicht loswerden.

Eine Bewegung lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Mädchen in seinen Armen.

Sie schien zu träumen…

Ihr Kopf drehte sich hin und her und er fühlte wie ein Zittern durch ihren Körper lief.

Sie bewegte sich unruhig – und er hielt sie ein wenig fester, damit sie nicht fiel.

Nur zu gern hätte er gewusst, wovon sie träumte…

Ihre Lider zuckten, dann ruhte ihr Kopf an seiner Brust und sie lag völlig ruhig.

Merkwürdig….

Wie sie dort lag, ohne zu wissen, was noch auf sie zukommen würde.

Was das Schicksal, was Iscariot für sie bereithielt…

Sie konnte einen Weg wählen, der…

„Hier." Integral Hellsing öffnete die Tür zu einem Zimmer. „Legen Sie sie dort auf das Bett..."

Alexander Andersen tat wie ihm geheißen, ging zu dem Bett und legte die junge Frau vorsichtig auf das weiche Laken.

Ohne das er wusste warum, rückte er das Kissen ein wenig zurecht, bevor er ihren Kopf darauf bettete.

Er konnte sich hinterher nicht erklären, wieso, es war wie ein Reflex gewesen.

Sie drehte den Kopf, folgte seiner Bewegung, bis ihre Wange an seiner Handfläche ruhte.

Wie erstarrt hielt er inne und blickte gebannt auf sie.

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch um ihre Mundwinkel spielte ein kleines Lächeln.

Sie wirkte mit einem Mal so…friedlich…

Er fühlte die Wärme ihrer Haut.

Eine Berührung wie…

Vorsichtig zog er seine Hand zurück.

Rasch trat er einige Schritte zurück, bevor noch irgendetwas Unvorhergesehenes geschah.

„Verlassen Sie jetzt bitte den Raum."

Die kühle Stimme Integrals holte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart.

„Ich denke Sie haben sich den Weg gemerkt und finden auch allein zu ihrem Zimmer…"

Die Frau war nicht dumm.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, verließ er den Raum, gefolgt von dem argwöhnischem Blick Integrals.

_Was führte dieser Mann nur im Schilde?_

Er war zu ruhig.

Viel zu ruhig – und zu freundlich…

Hätte Rhyan diese Kraft nicht, wäre sie für ihn doch nur ein Streuner… Eine Ungläubige…

So aber war sie wichtig…

Ein unbeschriebenes Blatt, das vielleicht…

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig lag.

Wenn das jedoch der Fall sein sollte, würde der Priester nichts unversucht lassen, um Rhyan auf seine Seite zu ziehen.

_Und so lange sie denkt, ich sei die Gestalt in ihrem Spiegel… _Vernahm sie plötzlich Alucards Stimme in ihren Gedanken.

_Welche Gestalt in welchem Spiegel?_ Sie war mehr als irritiert. Bitte?

Drehte er jetzt vollends durch?

Wahnvorstellungen?

Halluzinationen?

_Ich kann Euch versichern, Meister, nichts von beidem ist der Fall…_

Diese Ironie…

_Im Garten… Als sie mich sah, wurde sie fast hysterisch und behauptete, ich sei in ihrem Spiegel gewesen…_

_Und? Warst du?_

_Natürlich **nicht**… _Sie konnte die Entrüstung in seiner Stimme hören.

Aber konnte sie ihm glauben?

_Meister, Ihr wisst, ich könnte Euch nie anlügen…._

Integral schnaubte verächtlich.

Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er in irgendwelchen Spiegeln auftauchte – und sei es nur um Gäste oder Personal zu erschrecken…

_Wer's glaubt… _

_Was hat sie denn genau gesagt?_

_Nun, sie faselte etwas von meinen Augen, in ihrem Spiegel…Mehr nicht… Ich schwör's…_

_Schwör lieber nicht…_

_Wieso nicht?_

_Weil es nichts gibt, was dir heilig ist._

_Doch… Du…_

Integral runzelte die Stirn. Ging jedoch nicht darauf ein.

_Gibt es sonst noch etwas, was du mir sagen willst? Oder war das alles._

_Das war doch schon eine ganze Menge…_

_Und du warst es wirklich nicht, das mit ihrem Spiegel?_

„Nein." Er materialisierte sich neben ihr aus dem Nichts.

„Aber wer immer es war, er versteht es, sich unsichtbar zu machen. Selbst _ich_ habe ihn nicht gespürt…"

„Das ist es, was mir Sorgen macht…" Murmelte Integral und überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich möchte, dass du ein Auge auf sie wirfst."  
"Wirklich?"

„Ich meinte das nicht wörtlich, _Alucard_!" Manchmal war dieser Vampir wirklich unmöglich.

„Ich will, dass du auf sie _achtest_. Wenn dir irgendetwas komisch vorkommt… Dann gibst du mir sofort durch Telepathie bescheid."

„Ich bin kein Babysitter." Muckierte er sich.

„Aber wenn das Wesen, das hinter ihr her ist – es scheint also nicht _nur_ die Allianz zu sein – hier einfach rein und raus spaziert, sollte dich das auch interessieren. Vor allem, wenn es das ohne dein Wissen schafft! Hast du denn gar nichts gespürt?"

Alucard musste nicht nachdenken, bevor antwortete.

„Nein. Gar nichts."

Sie hörte das Grollen in seiner Stimme und wusste, dass es ihn innerlich regelrecht auffraß.

Es hatte noch nie ein Wesen gegeben, dessen Kraft er nicht gespürt hatte.

Icognito… Die Valentines… So viele andere…

Selbst dieser kleine Funke in dem Körper dieses….Kindes…

Es musste schon eine sehr alte Macht sein…

Vielleicht sogar vor seiner Zeit…

Oh wie er sich auf ein Zusammentreffen freute… Endlich wieder eine Herausforderung…

Aber bis es soweit war, würde er sich mit diesem Mädchen herumschlagen müssen…

Nun gut, immerhin gab es ja noch Andersen.

Integra hatte ihm zwar verboten, zu kämpfen, aber was war schon gegen ein paar kleine Späße einzuwenden…

Währenddessen beschleunigte Andersen seine Schritte.

Er musste sofort Bericht erstatten.

Er wollte hören, was Maxwell zu seiner Entdeckung sagte.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N

So auf ein Neues… Hmh…. Weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll…hmh….

Ist ziemlich kurz…Naja… Und das nächste könnte etwas dauern…

sorry

**Kapitel 10**

Andersen klappte den Laptop zu und rieb sich die Augen.

Er hatte seinem Vorgesetzten alles, bis ins kleinste Detail berichtet und dieser hatte wie erwartet reagiert.

_Lass sie nicht aus den Augen._

_Gewinne ihr Vertrauen…_

Aber irgendetwas schien Maxwell zu beschäftigen.

Er war merkwürdig gewesen…

Sein ganzes Verhalten, als er ihm die Nachricht überbracht hatte…

Fast so, als wäre das nichts Neues für ihn…

Als wüsste er mehr darüber und – _Unsinn_! Wies Alexander sich selbst zurecht.

_Das kann nicht sein. Dann müsste Maxwell ja Kontakte zur Allianz haben – und das ist ausgeschlossen._

_Lächerlich. Sein Stolz wäre viel zu groß, als dass er sich solchen Kreaturen anschließen würde._

_Außerdem wäre ich nicht hier… In diesem Saftladen…_

Wenn er es genauer bedachte, konnte es auch mit der gegenwärtigen Situation Iscariots selbst zusammenhängen.

Irgendjemand schien sich mächtig für die Gegner Hellsings zu interessieren.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ein Spion versucht hatte, etwas über sie herauszubekommen.

Doch diesmal war er weder von Hellsing, noch vom MI5!

So viel hatten sie durch ihre Kontakte schon herausbekommen.

Noch dazu hatte er es geschafft unbemerkt hinein und wieder heraus zu kommen.

Ohne, dass ihn eine der Wachen bemerkt hätte!

Erst, als man einen Toten fand, wurde der Alarm ausgelöst – um Stunden zu spät…

Gestohlen wurde augenscheinlich nichts.

Aber es machte Andersen halb wahnsinnig, dass es einen Menschen gab, der die Sicherheitsbarrieren Iscariots einfach so überwunden hatte.

_Vielleicht wäre das nicht passiert, wäre ich da gewesen…_

Überlegte der Priester und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.

Aber wollte er das wirklich wissen?

Vielleicht hätte auch er nichts gemerkt – und _das_ wäre wahrhaftig noch schlimmer gewesen.

_Ich hätte ihn **natürlich** bemerkt…_

Doch die Zweifel nagten an Andersen.

Hätte er wirklich?

Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Fenster. Es wurde langsam hell. Die ersten Strahlen der Sonne tauchten den Himmel in ein helles rosé.

_Schon morgen…_

Die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden geisterten noch durch seinen Kopf.

Kein Wunder.

_Das ist jetzt der zweite Tag_, dachte er. _Und es ist so viel passiert…_

Er fragte sich, was das für die Zukunft Iscariots bedeuten würde.

Ein Feuerkind…

So lange sie jedoch diesen Spion nicht enttarnt hatten….

Daran musste Maxwell gedacht haben!

Denn, was nutzten die besten Neuigkeiten, wenn sie von einem Freak sabotiert wurden?

Sollten sie das Problem nicht schleunigst in den Griff bekommen, dann konnten sie das alles vergessen…

Andersen schloss die Augen.

Etwas musste geschehen…

Seine Schritte machten keine Geräusche, als er die Treppe hinab stieg.

Immer tiefer führte sie ihn.

Er wollte nicht, wollte umkehren, doch ein Gefühl drängte ihn weiter zu gehen.

Zwang ihn seinen Weg fortzusetzen.

Sein Herz raste.

Ein Gefühl, tief in ihm, so lange nicht mehr gefühlt…

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er es analysieren konnte und es sich eingestand.

Angst…

Er hatte Angst. Aber wovor?

Er wusste es nicht.

Die rauen Steinwände schienen sich ihm zu nähern.

Ein schwaches Licht ging von ihnen aus, als würden sie innerlich glühen.

Plötzlich spürte er etwas in seinem Haar.

Etwas Flüssiges… Es fühlte sich an wie…

Er hielt inne.

Erneut ein…Tropfen… Ja, das war es. Ein Tropfen.

Regnete es? Aber er war in einem Gang…

Auf einer Treppe wohlgemerkt, es konnte gar nicht regnen.

Vielleicht war die Decke undicht?

Andersen hob die Hand und fuhr sich durch sein Haar – stockte.

Klebrig…

Das war kein…

_Was zum Teufel…_

Langsam zog er seine Hand zurück.

Rot! Sie war rot wie…Blut…

Es _war_ Blut…

Zögernd hob er den Kopf – und seine Augen weiteten sich.

Die gesamte Decke war überzogen mit Blut!

Ihm blieb keine Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn er fand sich unvermittelt in einem Raum wieder, in dem er schon kurz zuvor gewesen war.

In seinen Armen…

Rhyan.

Er blickte sich verwirrt um. Niemand zu sehen.

Er war allein, bis auf…_sie_…

Wie zuvor legte er sie vorsichtig auf das Bett und wie zuvor rückte er ihr Kissen zurecht, bevor er ihren Kopf sanft darauf legte.

Auch jetzt wandte sie den Kopf so, dass ihre Wange an seiner Hand lag.

Dieselben Gefühle strömten durch ihn.

Diesmal jedoch war er nicht in der Lage sich zurück zuziehen.

Wie von selbst strich sein Daumen über ihre Wange und er beugte sich zu ihr hinab.

Er konnte sich ihr nicht entziehen.

Bei Gott er wollte es. Er versuchte es verzweifelt, es war zwecklos.

Denken und Handeln schienen von einander getrennt worden zu sein.

Sein Gehirn konnte so viele Befehle schicken, wie es wollte, sie wurden einfach nicht ausgeführt…

Es war, als wäre er selbst nur ein Zuschauer.

Sein Blick wanderte über ihr Gesicht und blieb an ihren sanft geschwungenen Lippen hängen...

Er konnte nicht anders, er musste einfach…

Stück um Stück nährten sich seine Lippen den ihren.

Nur noch wenige Millimeter, bis…

Seine Augen schlossen sich.

Bilder zuckten durch seinen Kopf.

Blitze. Dunkelheit.

Blut…

_Alexander…_

Eine Stimme rief seinen Namen.

Verschwunden, das Zimmer…und Rhyan…

_Alexander…_

Er fuhr herum.

Eine Hand streckte sich ihm aus den Schatten entgegen.

_Hilfe…Hilf mir…_

Diese Stimme… Er kannte sie…. Irgendwoher…

Von früher…?

Vielleicht…

Andersen fuhr hoch.

Der Stuhl in dem er saß, kippelte gefährlich.

Gehetzt blickte er sich um.

Helles Sonnenlicht stach in seinen Augen.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick wusste er nicht, wo er sich befand.

Dann dämmerte es ihm. Er musste eingeschlafen sein…

Dieser Traum…

Er blinzelte und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht.

Dieser Traum…

Er wusste noch jede Einzelheit…oder?

Er versuchte sich bestimmte Bilder in sein Gedächtnis zu rufen.

Wovon hatte er noch mal geträumt…?

Er war sich ganz sicher, dass er es noch vor einer Sekunde gewusst hatte.

Wieso jetzt nicht mehr?

Es war zum verrückt werden.

Angestrengt versuchte er sich zu erinnern. Doch die Bilder die in seinem Kopf schwirrten, waren nicht eindeutig. Sie waren verschwommen und nicht erfassbar.

Verschwunden, wie ein Blatt im Wind, so bald er versuchte, sich näher mit ihnen zu befassen.

Mit einem frustrierten Fluchen gab der Priester auf und erhob sich. Es hatte keinen Sinn.

Er würde es nicht schaffen, auch wenn er sich noch so anstrengte…

A/N

Das wars fürs erste… hust

Tja…. Wer da wohl aus seiner Vergangenheit ist… Oder ist die Stimme überhaupt aus seiner Vergangenheit?

Vielleicht hat auch Alucard seine Finger im spiel….

Wir werden es sehen…. gg


	12. Chapter 12

A/N

EEEENDLIIIIIIIIICH!

Ein neues Chappie, sorry das es so lange gedauert hat!

Achtung! An jeden der das liest, bitte reviewt! beg (das hilft ungemein!)

Hoffe du kriegst das noch hin mit dem Virus, Anubis… Echt ätzend…

Wie ist das denn mit deiner Story, kannst du die vom anderen PC auch schicken? ganzdollhoff, möchte doch wissen wies weiter geht…

(du ahnst es schon, war lange nicht mehr im netz… und konnt auch noch nix gucken…)

**Kapitel 11**

Die nächsten Tage vergingen, ohne das Andersen Rhyan zu Gesicht bekam.

Er versuchte sich so nah bei ihr aufzuhalten, wie es ging, doch es war wie verhext.

Immer kam ihm irgendjemand in die Quere. Tagsüber Walter oder ein Trupp von Soldaten, nachts war Seras da… Alucard…und Walter…

Er fragte sich langsam, ob der Butler _überhaupt_ schlief.

Andersen ließ die nächsten Tage verstreichen, ohne noch einmal den Südflügel zu betreten.

Es war einfach zu auffällig geworden.

Nach einem kleineren Zwischenfall mit dem Obervampir, bei dem nebenher der gesamte Korridor erneuert werden musste, hatte er sich dazu entschlossen zu warten.

Hellsing konnte das Mädchen nicht die ganze Zeit wegsperren.

Irgendwann würde sie genug haben, an die frische Luft wollen – und dann…dann würde er da sein…

Er konnte es kaum erwarten, bis er seinen Plan endlich in die Tat umsetzen konnte…

Rhyan stand am Fenster ihres neuen Zimmers und beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang.

Es war kaum noch etwas von dem blutroten Ball zu sehen.

Ihre innere Uhr war völlig durcheinander geraten.

Normalerweise schlief sie nachts in irgendeinem Versteck und reiste Tagsüber.

Das war sicherer vor Vampiren… Werwölfe waren ein anderes Kapitel gewesen…

Trotzdem hatte es so eine Zeit lang gut funktioniert – und jetzt?

Jetzt war es genau umgekehrt.

Sie lebte mit Vampiren unter einem Dach und passte sich ihnen an…

Verrückt.

Sie wusste immer noch nicht, was sie von der ganzen Sache halten sollte.

Warum hatte sie eigentlich ein neues Zimmer bekommen? War mit dem alten etwas nicht in Ordnung gewesen? Lag es an ihr? Hatten sie hier besser unter Kontrolle, jetzt, da sie wussten, was sie konnte…

Nun gut, alles wussten sie nicht… Aber genug um etwas zu ahnen…

Ein Klopfen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Wer das wohl sein konnte?

Vielleicht Walter?

„Ja?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine Frau, die blonde Vampirin um genau zu sein, trat ein.

Wie war noch gleich ihr Name gewesen? Irgendetwas mit S…. Selas? Nein…Seras…

Seras – Victoria… Oder?

„Hallo. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Rhyan runzelte leicht die Stirn.

Die Vampirin interpretierte ihren Gesichtsausdruck völlig falsch. „Soll ich lieber Sie sagen?"

„Nein, nein", beeilte sich Rhyan und winkte ab. „Ich werde hier nur von allen gesiezt, deswegen ist es ein wenig ungewöhnlich wenn „du" gesagt wird…"

_Vor allem von einem Vampir…, _dachte sie bei sich.

Seras schien ihre Gedanken gelesen zu haben, wer weiß, vielleicht konnte sie das wirklich, denn sie lächelte entschuldigend.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn wir dich erschreckt haben. Aber ich versichere dir, Meister Alucard und ich saugen kein Blut. Jedenfalls nicht von den Menschen hier…"

„Und wie ernährt ihr euch dann?" Rhyans Interesse war geweckt.

Vampire, die kein Blut saugen? War so etwas überhaupt möglich?

„Blutkonserven."

„Aber ist das nicht eintönig?"

Die Vampirin zuckte mit den Schultern und trat neben Rhyan ans Fenster.

„Es geht eben nicht anders…"

„…und was ist mit diesem… Dem anderen?"

„Meister Alucard, meinst du?"

„Wenn das der mit dem roten Mantel und dem Hut ist…"

„Ist er."

„Er scheint mir ziemlich….gefährlich…"

Seras antwortete nicht, sondern sah hinaus in den Garten.

„Wollen wir das nicht auf einem kleinen Spaziergang im Grünen besprechen? Du kannst mich alles fragen, was du wissen willst – und ich antworte, soweit ich kann."

„Die Idee ist gut, aber Lady Hellsing sagte, ich solle Walter bescheid geben, wenn ich..."

„Das ist alles schon geklärt." Sie grinste und entblößte dabei zwei blitzende Fangzähne.

„Ich habe das OK von der Chefin persönlich."

„Wenn das so ist…"

Rhyan schluckte und konnte das mulmige Gefühl nicht ganz aus ihrer Magengegend verdrängen. Sollte sie wirklich…

Aber die Vampirin war schon an der Tür.

„Kommst du?"

_Zeig keine Angst…_

„Ja. Sofort." Rhyan nahm sich eine Jacke aus dem Kleiderschrank der neben der Tür stand und folgte Seras – Victoria. Immerhin war es Anfang November und nicht mehr warm.

Sie gingen einen langen Gang entlang, an unzähligen Türen vorbei und kamen schließlich, nach einigen Abzweigungen, in die Vorhalle.

„Das ist die Eingangshalle." Erklärte Seras – Victoria, als sie die riesige Freitreppe hinab gingen. „Aber ich denke das weißt du schon, schließlich hast du es schon einmal bis hierhin geschafft."

Rhyan schoss die Röte in die Wangen. Sie dachte an das Feuer, welches sie gelegt hatte – und Scham durchflutete sie.

_Sie hätten mir auch früher alles erklären können_, versuchte sie sich zu rechtfertigen.

Doch das kleine Teufelchen in ihren Gedanken kicherte nur.

_Wann hätten sie das denn tun sollen? _Fragte es mit hämischer Schadenfreude.

_Du warst zu hektisch. Hattest dich nicht unter Kontrolle, wie ein Tier in Panik…_

„Das war reines Glück…" Murmelte Rhyan und Seras legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Schon gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen, das Haus hat keinen größeren Schaden genommen. Aber vielleicht solltest du dich bei Sir Hellsing entschuldigen…"

Die junge Frau nickte. „Natürlich…"

„Hast du dir eigentlich den Weg gemerkt?"

„Machst du Witze? Nur bis zur ersten Abzweigung. Dann habe ich aufgegeben."

„Keine Angst. Das lernst du auch noch. Als ich das erste Mal hier war und mich umgesehen habe, habe ich mich hoffnungslos verlaufen…"

Rhyans Brauen schossen in die Höhe. Seras war also nicht immer hier gewesen?

Neugier nagte an ihr. Sie wollte mehr über diese Vampirin wissen, traute sich aber nicht ganz die Frage zu stellen, die ihr auf der Zunge lag.

Seras jedoch durchschaute die junge Frau sofort.

Früher hätte sie nicht darüber reden können. Zu schwer hatte der Verlust ihrer Kollegen gewogen.

Jetzt jedoch, anderthalb Jahre und einige weitaus blutigere Aufträge später, hatte sie kaum mehr Probleme damit.

Es war nun mal geschehen…

„Ich gehörte einer Polizeieinheit an." Erklärte sie. „ Wir sollten einen Verrückten Pater ausschalten und wurden dabei von Freaks angegriffen. Meine gesamte Einheit kam dabei ums Leben."

„Und was war mit dir?" Fragte Rhyan, genau wissend, wie es war, jemanden zu verlieren, der einem etwas bedeutete.

Beide durchquerten die Vorhalle und Seras öffnete eine Tür, direkt neben der Treppe, die zum Nordflügel führte.

„Nun, ich fand den Pater schließlich. Er war ein Vampir – und hatte sich in einer Kirche verschanzt. Ich hatte keine Chance gegen ihn – bis Alucard auftauchte.

Er tötete den Pater – und machte mich zu einem Vampir."

Sie hatte zwar einige Details weg gelassen, doch im Großen und Ganzen war es das gewesen.

„Oh…" Mehr vermochte Rhyan nicht sagen. Wer ließ sich schon freiwillig zu einem Vampir machen?

_Wirklich ungewöhnlich…_

„Tja und jetzt arbeite ich für Integral Hellsing und trete Untoten in den Arsch." Seras ließ Rhyan den Vortritt.

„Wir sind da. Das ist der Garten… Jedenfalls ein kleiner Teil. Ganz wirst du ihn heute leider nicht zu sehen bekommen und tagsüber ist er wohl noch schöner…"

Rhyan trat auf eine Terrasse hinaus, deren steinerne Fliesen im letzten Licht rötlich schimmerten. Ein kleiner Kiesweg führte tiefer in den Garten hinein und verschwand hinter einer Hecke.

„Wollen wir?"

Rhyan nickte unsicher. Es wäre ein leichtes sie hier verschwinden zu lassen…

Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Gegen die Zweifel, das Gefühl verraten zu werden…

„Ich werde dich nicht beißen, Ehrenwort." Seras schien wirklich Gedanken lesen zu können.

Rhyan atmete tief durch. „Es tut mir leid, es ist nur…"

„Du brauchst mir nichts erklären. Ich kenne das Gefühl. Wenn du willst, dass ich gehe, dann werde ich…"

„Nein." Rhyan schüttelte hastig den Kopf. Sie wollte auf gar keinen Fall hier alleine bleiben – und außerdem hatte sie noch ein paar Fragen.

„Gehen wir?" Diesmal war es an ihr, die Vampirin zum weitergehen aufzufordern.

„Immerhin habe ich nur einen kleinen Teil schon gesehen und ich habe das Gefühl, dass nicht nur das Haus riesig ist…"

Seras nickte und grinste breit. „Da hast du allerdings Recht…." Sie deutete auf den Weg. „Dann wollen wir mal… Wenn wir diesem Weg folgen, kommen wir an einen kleinen See mit einer Bank. Es ist wirklich schön dort…"

Einige Zeit gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Bis Rhyan die Stille schließlich brach.

„Du sagtest ich kann alle Fragen stellen, die ich will…"

Seras nickte. „Ja. Soweit ich es kann, werde ich sie beantworten."

„Warum macht ihr…macht Lady Hellsing das alles hier?"

„Du meinst die Jagd auf Freaks und Vampire?"

„Ja."

„Nun, sie hat es von ihrem Vater übernommen."

„Ich verstehe nicht…"

„Sir Hellsing ist sehr stolz. Ihre Familienehre geht ihr über alles – und da sie das einzige Kind Sir Hellsings ist, liegt es an ihr, die Tradition fortzuführen. Wer sonst hat die Möglichkeit das Böse zu bekämpfen?"

„Und was ist mit…diesem Alucard?"

„Meister ist….wie soll ich sagen… Er ist an Lady Hellsing gebunden. Es ist eine Art Pakt. Mehr kann ich dir beim besten Willen nicht verraten, sonst bin ich so gut wie tot…."

Rhyan hätte nur zu gern gewusst, was genau dieser Pakt war. Wie er zustande kam und warum…

_Schon wieder dieser Pakt… Ein Vampir als Waffe… Er muss wirklich etwas besonderes sein…_

„Ist er sehr stark?"

„Meister ist der König der Unsterblichen." Der Stolz in Seras – Victorias Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Er ist der mächtigste von allen…"

„Und Königin Elizabeth weiß davon?"

„Ja. Sie ist diejenige, die all das hier absegnet und unterstützt."

„Unglaublich…" Murmelte Rhyan leise.

„Warum? Du hast es doch selbst erlebt. Ist es nicht gut, wenn es jemanden gibt, der diese Wesen in Schach hält?"

„Doch natürlich. Aber ich glaubte ich allein wüsste, was draußen in der Nacht geschieht – und jetzt muss ich feststellen, dass es mehr wissen, als ich dachte…"

Seras nickte verständnisvoll. „Verstehe… Es ist ein bisschen wie auserwählt zu sein…"

„Darauf kann ich gut verzichten!" Zischte Rhyan und fügte fast flüsternd hinzu. „Ich wäre lieber ein Niemand und wüsste gar nichts…"

Die Vampirin antwortete nicht.

Es gab keine Linderung für den Schmerz dieser jungen Frau, die ihr eher wie ein kleines Mädchen vorkam.

Hilflos… Trotz dieser erstaunlichen Fähigkeit, die sie besaß.

Rhyan schloss kurze die Augen.

_Fang jetzt bloß nicht an zu flennen…_ Ermahnte sie sich innerlich.

_Seras hat ihre komplette Einheit verloren. Das war garantiert auch nicht einfach!_

„Wir sind da."

Das Zirpen von Grillen und ein leises Plätschern waren zu hören.

Das einzige Geräusch im Dämmerlicht.

Diese Ruhe… Angenehm und beruhigend. Ein Platz, an dem man die Seele baumeln lassen konnte…

Rhyan ließ ihren Blick über den See wandern. An einigen Stellen bedeckten Seerosenblätter seine Oberfläche. Ob sich Fische darin befanden?

Sogleich beantwortete ein Platschen ihre unausgesprochene Frage.

Etwas Silbriges durchbrach für Sekunden die Oberfläche und hinterließ kleine unruhige Ringe die sich über den See ausbreiteten.

Einige Trauerweiden standen am Rand und ließen ihre dünnen Äste in das kühle Nass hängen.

Eine hohe Hecke schützte vor neugierigen Blicken.

„Es ist wirklich schön hier."

„Ja, nicht wahr? Wie gesagt, es ist mein Lieblingsplatz."

Die beiden setzten sich auf eine Bank, die unter einer dicken Eiche stand und Seras streckte die Beine aus. Rhyan tat es ihr gleich, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Was ihre Rippen betraf, hatte der Arzt ganze Arbeit geleistet. Sie hatte kaum mehr Schmerzen. Nur hin und wieder protestierten sie, wenn Rhyan eine zu hastige Bewegung machte und erinnerten sie daran, dass sie noch nicht vollständig genesen war.

„Welche Musik hörst du eigentlich?" Fragte Seras plötzlich.

„Nun ja, in letzter Zeit kam ich nicht wirklich zum Musikhören," der Sarkasmus in Rhyans Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „…aber davor…. Metal. "

Erstaunt sah Seras sie an. „Echt? Was denn?"

„Vornehmlich Nightwish, sonst noch Heavy und Fantasy Metal…"

„Das hätte ich nicht gedacht."

Rhyan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und was ist mit dir? Was hörst du?"

„Ach, alles irgendwie… Ein bisschen hiervon und davon… Aber _kein_ Hip Hop oder Reggae… Das find ich _wirklich_ gruselig!"

Rhyan lachte ob dem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck der Vampirin und diese stimmte bald mit ein.

Wie gut es tat mit jemandem lachen zu können, auch wenn ihre Rippen protestierend stachen. Einfach reden zu können, ohne den Druck zu haben, nicht zu viel über sich zu verraten.

Die nächste Zeit verbrachten sie mit genau dem – reden. Über alles Mögliche, Gott und die Welt.

Es war herrlich…

Rhyan hatte sich seit langem nicht mehr so gut mit jemandem verstanden.

Es war bereits dunkel, als sie schweigend auf den See starrten.

Rhyan hatte das Gefühl nie hier fort zu wollen, als ihr plötzlich etwas einfiel.

„Warum wurde ich eigentlich verlegt?"

„Mhm?"

„Warum habe ich ein neues Zimmer bekommen?"

„Naja… Sir Hellsing hielt es für besser." Antwortete Seras. „Immerhin bist du im Badezimmer des anderen zusammengebrochen. Sie es einfach als eine Art Neuanfang…"

Rhyan nickte und gab sich mit der Antwort zufrieden.

Sie spürte jedoch, dass es da noch etwas gab, das ihr die Vampirin verschwieg.

Zu Recht.

Seras hielt es für unangebracht Rhyan unnötig in Angst zu versetzen. Immerhin wussten sie nicht, was der Priester im Schilde führte.

Es war besser erst einmal abzuwarten. Sir Hellsing hatte ihr eingeschärft, nichts näheres von Andersen zu erzählen. Wenn Rhyan selber fragen würde, gut… Aber es sollten keine schlafenden Hunde geweckt werden.

Rhyans Gedanken beschäftigten sich jedoch mit niemand geringerem als dem Regenerator.

_Wer ist er? Und was will er hier?_

Sie wusste nicht warum ihr diese Fragen immer wieder durch den Kopf wanderten.

Er schien so interessiert, an ihrer Fähigkeit zu sein. Gut, das wäre jeder, aber bei ihm...

Die Art, wie er sie angesehen hatte, vor einer Woche im Büro…

Der Blick seiner grünen Augen…

Seine Hand, die sich auf ihre Stirn gelegt hatte…

Rhyan fühlte, wie ihr Herzschlag sich beschleunigte.

Ein warmes, kribbelndes Gefühl begann sich in ihrer Magengegend auszubreiten.

„Was ist eigentlich mit diesem katholischen Priester. Wer ist er? Warum ist er hier? Immerhin ist Lady Hellsing doch protestantisch, oder?"

Rhyan versuchte jegliche Neugier aus ihrer Stimme zu bannen und die Fragen so neutral wie möglich zu stellen.

Seras seufzte. Sie hatte es gewusst, hatte es kommen sehen…

Warum musste ausgerechnet _sie_ alles erklären? Und wo sollte sie da anfangen?

Was konnte sie _überhaupt_ erzählen?

_Oh Mann… _

„Vielleicht sollten wir besser wieder reingehen. Immerhin ist es schon dunkel…" Seras erhob sich und ging schnellen Schrittes den Weg zurück.

Eigentlich hatte es ein ruhiger Abend werden sollen.

Lady Hellsing hatte ihr befohlen, sich mit diesem Mäd…dieser Frau anzufreunden.

Ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen…und jetzt?

Konnte dieser verdammte Priester nicht einfach verschwinden?

Oh, wie sie ihn hasste…

Rhyan musste rennen, um mit ihr Schritt halten zu können.

„Seras, so heißt du doch, oder?" Rief sie atemlos.

Die Vampirin nickte ohne sie dabei anzusehen und riss die Tür zum Manor auf.

„Ich glaube du weichst mir aus… Wovor hast du solche Angst?"

Sie hielt inne und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Rhyan.

„Ich habe keine _Angst_!" Ihre roten Augen funkelten gefährlich – und Rhyan versuchte nicht an ihre spitzen Zähne zu denken.

„Und warum beantwortest du dann nicht einfach meine Frage?"

Die Vampirin atmete tief durch.

„Weil du die Antwort gar nicht wissen willst." Sagte sie und betrat die Vorhalle.

Rhyan folgte ihr blinzelnd, ihre Augen gewöhnten sich nur langsam an die plötzliche Helligkeit. Bunte Flecken tanzten vor ihrer Sicht.

„Warum lässt du das nicht meine Sorge sein?"

„_Genau_. Warum lässt du das nicht Rhyan entscheiden?"

Seras fuhr herum und ein dumpfes Grollen entkam ihrer Kehle. Automatisch verengten sich ihre Augen zu Schlitzen.

_Andersen!_

Und tatsächlich. Der Priester stand auf der Galerie und blickte zu ihnen hinab.

Rhyan hatte die Reaktion sehr wohl mitbekommen.

Was war das Problem der Vampirin? Warum reagierte sie so?

Und noch wichtiger: war es gerechtfertigt?

Sie dachte an den Garten zurück. Sie war regelrecht über die Hecke geflogen wie…

Wie hatte dieser Mann so hoch springen können?

Gut, er war halb so groß, wie die Hecke selbst…

Trotzdem…

Sie war zusätzlicher Ballast gewesen…

„Immerhin hat sie einen freien Willen, oder?" Ein Lächeln umspielte Andersens Mundwinkel.

Schüsse von draußen…

Plötzlich war die gesamte Villa in Aufruhr. Rufe hallten durch die Flure.

Die Sirene dröhnte in Rhyans Ohren und sie blickte sich panisch um.

„Ich war's nicht, ich habe nichts gemacht."

„Wir bekommen Besuch…" Seras war sofort an ihrer Seite und drängte sie die Treppe hinauf.

„Du musst in dein Zimmer, sofort!"

„Aber…" Das Geräusch von splitterndem Holz ließ beide herumwirbeln. Was Rhyan sah, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Zombies!

Unzählig viele strömten durch die Vordertür und es schien kein Ende zu nehmen.

Der Gestank von verfaultem Fleisch stieg ihr in die Nase und Rhyan unterdrückte nur mit Mühe den Brechreiz.

„Los!" Schrie Seras und schob sie vorwärts.

„Ich weiß doch nicht wo..."

„Lauf einfach!" Seras versetzte ihr einen harten Stoss und Rhyan hastete die letzten Stufen hinauf, an Andersen vorbei. Am Gang angekommen warf sie einen Blick zurück.

Seras stand auf der Hälfte der Treppe, eine Pistole in der Hand haltend. Die Schüsse gingen im Lärm der Sirene unter.

Der Priester stand immer noch reglos an seinem Platz. Er machte keine Anstalten zu fliehen, oder der Vampirin zu helfen.

Er sah einfach nur zu.

Ein Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der Rhyan an…Wahn erinnerte….

Dieser Mann war verrückt!

„Du solltest tun, was die Vampirin dir gesagt hat, Mädchen, oder willst du sterben?"

Der Blick seiner grünen Augen bohrte sich in den ihren und ließ alles andere nebensächlich werden.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, glaubte sie, er sagte es wirklich um ihretwillen…

Hatte sie sich den Wahnsinn eben nur eingebildet?

Aber sie konnte Seras doch nicht…

„LOS!" Seine Stimme durchbrach ihre Gedanken – und sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte.

Rannte um ihr Leben.

Soldaten kamen ihr entgegen. Bis an die Zähne bewaffnet.

Rhyan hörte Wortfetzen.

„Valentines…."

„Verdammte…_Untote_!"

Schultern rempelten sie an, drückten sie gegen die Wand…

„Pass doch auf!"

„Was soll das Kind hier!"

Sie achtete nicht auf die Rufe.

Eine Abzweigung… Wohin?

Rechts?

Links?

Sie entschied sich für rechts. Hetzte den Gang entlang, panisch rüttelte sie an den Türen.

Verschlossen!

Sie waren alle verschlossen…

Alle…!

Dort!

War da nicht… Stand da nicht eine offen?

Sie bemerkte nicht, wie die Lampen über ihrem Kopf flackerten.

Ein Schatten über die Decke kroch…

Sie schlüpfte durch die Tür und zog diese hinter sich zu.

Erschöpft sank sie auf den Boden. Ihr Keuchen das einzige Geräusch im Raum.

Es war stockdunkel.

Ihr Körper zitterte wie verrückt, sie wollte sich aufrichten, sich umsehen, doch ihre Arme gaben nach und sie sackte nach vorne.

Ihre Stirn berührte den Boden. Ein weicher Teppich…

Entfernt hörte sie Schüsse und verzerrte Schreie.

Die Sirene war längst abgestellt.

Das Zittern wollte nicht aufhören…

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort auf dem Boden lag.

Minuten oder Stunden…. Sie konnte es nicht sagen.

Langsam hob sie den Kopf. Die Schreie, die Schüsse hatten nachgelassen.

Nur noch hin und wieder…

Hatten sie es geschafft?

Was war mit Seras?

Wo waren Walter und Sir Hellsing? Sie hoffte inständig, dass es ihnen gut ging.

Und Andersen? Er hatte keine Waffe dabei gehabt…

Ein einfacher Priester, wie sollte er…

Rhyan verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Sie war wieder davon gelaufen.

Wie so oft.

Immer und immer wieder…

Sie hätte helfen können, hätte sich eine Waffe nehmen können. Aber nein, sie lief davon und versteckte sich.

Wie ein feiges kleines Kind. Was nützte ihr Überleben, wenn um sie herum alle starben wie die Fliegen?

Was nützte das?

Gar nichts!

Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und sie erhob sich.

Rhyan fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel ihrer Jacke zornig über das tränennasse Gesicht.

Sie war eindeutig zu nah am Wasser gebaut!

Außerdem musste sie etwas tun. Sie konnte nicht die ganze Zeit hier sitzen bleiben, bis jemand sie fand.

Ein letztes Mal atmete sie tief durch, bevor sie nach der Türklinke tastete – und sie herunterdrückte.

Langsam öffnete sie die Tür – nur einen Spalt breit – und spähte auf den Flur.

Nichts.

Gähnende Leere.

Angestrengt horchte sie. Stille.

Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als sie die Tür schließlich ganz öffnete und auf den Flur hinaus trat.

Die Stille zerrte an ihren Nerven, als sie Schritt für Schritt den Weg zurückging, den sie gekommen war.

Die Ungewissheit war es, die sie fast wahnsinnig werden ließ.

War Hellsing Manor übernommen worden oder hatten es die Soldaten und Seras schaffen können, sie zurückzuschlagen? Wo war eigentlich Alucard, angeblich die stärkste Waffe Hellsings?

Er hätte doch da sein müssen…

Ein Geräusch ließ sie zusammenfahren.

Was war das?

Es hatte wie ein Schlurfen geklungen.

Wieder…

_Oh Gott…Oh Gott…_

Sie hätte dort in dem Raum bleiben sollen. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm…

Ein Schmatzen…

Kratzen von Fingernägeln auf Tapete…

Rhyan blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Vor ihr eine Gabelung – und die Geräusche kamen eindeutig aus der Richtung des linken Ganges…

Sie wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen, geschweige denn zu atmen. Vielleicht würde verschwinden, was auch immer diese Geräusche machte…

Aber tief in sich wusste Rhyan, das das nie geschehen würde. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit jedoch, dass es sich ihr nährte viel höher war.

Noch nicht einmal eine Waffe…

_Ich hätte mir etwas aus dem Raum mitnehmen sollen_… _Wenn es auch nur ein Schürhaken gewesen wäre…_

Aber vielleicht, wenn sie ganz leise war…

Vielleicht konnte sie dann an der Gefahr, sie vermutete es war ein Zombie, vorbei schleichen.

Langsam, ganz langsam nährte sie sich den Geräuschen.

Noch konnte sie umkehren, sich in dem Raum verkriechen…

_Bist du wirklich so feige?_

Rhyan fragte sich nicht, woher diese Stimme kam. Sie schob es auf ihre eigenen überstrapazierten Nerven.

Aber die Antwort auf diese Frage kannte sie.

Nein!

Eindeutig nein!

Dicht an die Wand gepresst schob sie sich weiter. Kaum mehr ein halber Meter…

Vorsichtig lugte sie um die Ecke – und zog den Kopf schnell wieder zurück.

Ein graues etwas, früher garantiert einmal ein Mensch, saß über dem halbzerfetzten Körper eines Soldaten. Sie erkannte ihn an der Kleidung und den Helm, den er noch trug.

Ihr Magen rebellierte. Der Gestank von Verwesung und Blut…

Aber der Zombie war beschäftigt. Immerhin.

Etwas Gutes hatte das ganze also doch…

Sie schickte ein Stoßgebet in Richtung Himmel, hoffte, dass Gott grade nicht anderweitig beschäftigt war und schlich auf die Gabelung hinaus.

Leise… Ganz leise…

Nur noch ein paar Meter…

_Nicht zu laut atmen, hörst du? _

Geschafft.

Sie war an dem wortwörtlichen Leichenschmaus vorbei.

Innerlich jubelte sie und ging weiter. Etwas schneller diesmal.

Weiter… Ganz schnell weiter…

Sie wusste nicht, wohin der Gang sie führte, doch eines war sicher.

Fort von dem Zombie – und hinein in eine ganze Gruppe…

Fünf um genau zu sein.

Gott schien wirklich grade beschäftigt zu sein…

Sie wich zurück, so leise wie möglich… Doch der vorderste hatte sie schon entdeckt.

Ein gurgelnder, stöhnender Laut kam über seine toten Lippen und er begann auf sie zu zuwanken.

Den starren Blick auf sie gerichtet. Seine Beute…

Diese Biester waren unersättlich.

Auch die anderen setzten sich in Bewegung – Rhyan fuhr herum – und starrte in das durchlöcherte Gesicht eines Zombies!

Panisch schrie sie auf.

Plötzlich ein surrendes Geräusch.

Als würde ein Angler seine Rute auswerfen.

Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah Rhyan förmlich den Haken an einem Faden durch die Luft…

Etwas Silbernes schoss an ihr vorbei, hauchdünn und zerfetzte den Zombie hinter ihr.

Erneut dieses Surren und der Untote vor ihr zerfiel zu Staub.

Aus den Schatten hinter ihm tauchte Walter auf. Fast, als wäre er ein Teil von ihnen.

Rhyans Augen weiteten sich. Unfähig etwas zu sagen starrte sie den Butler Hellsings an.

Fassungslos.

Dem freundlichen älteren Herren war ein eiskalter Kämpfer gewichen.

Elegant und mörderisch.

„Runter…"

Mit welcher Ruhe er das sagte, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt…

Rhyan ließ sich auf den Boden fallen.

Spürte, hörte, wie die Fäden über sie hinwegsausten, ihr Ziel fanden, mit tödlicher Wirkung.

Stille.

Nur zögernd hob Rhyan den Kopf und blickte in das Gesicht Walters.

Er kniete vor ihr und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" Fragte er im selben ruhigen Ton, doch Rhyan konnte eine Spur Besorgnis heraus hören.

Sie nickte und ließ sich aufhelfen.

Erst als sie vor ihm stand, wurde ihr bewusst, was seine Anwesenheit hieß.

„Haben wir es…geschafft?"

Walter nickte.

„Der Angriff war unkoordiniert. Ohne Anführer. Es war ein Kinderspiel, verglichen mit dem, was wir erwartet hatten."

„Dem Himmel sei…" Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

Eine zerfressene Fratze tauchte mit einem Mal dicht hinter Walter auf. Den verfaulten Mund weit aufgerissen – ein kaputter Helm auf dem modrigen Schädel.

Der tote Soldat!

Rhyan konnte später nicht sagen, wie sie es geschehen war.

Sie reagierte blitzschnell und riss Walter zur Seite.

Ihre Hand schoss vor, die Handfläche zum Untoten weisend – der im Nu lichterloh brannte.

Sie war sich nicht bewusst, dass sie schrie.

Ihre Stimme voller Zorn war. Das einzige was sie sah, war der brennende Zombie.

In diesem Moment war er der Grund für all ihren Schmerz und Angst und sie wollte ihn zerfetzen, zerreißen…

_Sachte…sachte Mädchen… Du übernimmst dich noch…_

Wieder diese Stimme… Voller Spott und Hohn…

Sie würde heraus bekommen, wer es war, wer es wagte in ihre Gedanken einzudringen und sie würde ihn töten. Ihn verbrennen… Sie würde zusehen, wie sich seine Haut, von den Knochen löste…

Etwas traf sie hart im Gesicht. Brachte sie wieder zur Besinnung.

Sie hörte die Stimme Walters. „Rhyan, hör auf…!"

Hände, die ihre Schultern packten…

Sie schüttelten. „_Hör auf_!"

Ihr Blick wurde klar. Hitze schlug ihr entgegen – und dann sah sie es.

Der Gang vor ihr… – der gesamte Gang stand in Flammen…

Wasser schoss aus der Sprengkläranlage. In wenigen Sekunden waren sie und Walter bis auf die Knochen durchnässt.

Erneut Alarm, doch diesmal zum Zeichen, dass es brannte.

Sie reagierte nicht, bewegte sich nicht, stand einfach nur da…

Starrte in die Flammen.

Keine Kontrolle…

Sie nahm nicht mehr war, wie sie von den Flammen fort gezogen wurde.

Ihre Gedanken kreisten nur um eines – sie hatte keine Kontrolle…

A/N

Ihr ahnt es schon…

Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Jaja… Ich mit meinem Nightwish Tick – aber die Band ist **genial** Tarjas Stimme… Tuomas' Keyboard (seine Augen), der Sound, die komplette Band… YEAH ICH BIN EIN FAAAAN! hüpftaufundnieder

Kakao für alle Fans (und meine beiden Reviewer)! schleudertTassenumsich 

PS

Ich weiß nicht, ob Untote gut brennen, aber meine tun es einfach.

Auch die Beschreibung des Hauses trifft nicht ganz zu…. Seid gewarnt gg


	13. Chapter 13

A/N

So jetzt kommt etwas für Alucard/Integral Fans und die Andersen shipper kommen auch auf ihre Kosten….

Danke für eure tollen reviews ganzdollfreu

Jipii auch ein Nightwish Fan, klasse, willkommen im Club ganzdollhandschüttel

Within Temptation ist auch gut und Rammstein sowieso (sagt dir Kamelot und Epica was, Maera? empfehlgrins)

So aufgehts mit dem 12ten….

**Kapitel 12**

Seras feuerte, bis sie keine Munition mehr hatte. Frustriert schleuderte sie ihre Waffe in das Heer der Zombies und trat den Rückzug an.

Ohne Waffe hatte sie nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen die Übermacht. Sie brauchte ihre Halconnen…

Sie hörte die Soldaten, wusste, dass sie in wenigen Sekunden hier sein würden und rannte die Treppe hinauf, den linken Gang nehmend.

Sie kümmerte sich nicht um Andersen, lief einfach weiter.

Innerlich hoffte sie, er würde von den Zombies zerfetzt werden, doch sie wusste, dass dies ein hoffnungsloser Wunsch war.

Zum einen, weil dieser Mann ein Regenerator war, zum anderen weil die Zombies einfach zu dämlich waren.

Seras fragte sich ernsthaft, ob dieser Angriff vielleicht nur ein Test war…

Die Zombies waren nur noch ein kleines Stück entfernt, als Leben in den Priester kam.

Langsam zog er zwei silberne Klingen aus seinem Umhang.

Mochte diese Polizistin doch auf Feuerwaffen angewiesen sein… Er war es nicht – und mit einem Aufschrei stürzte er sich der Horde Untoter entgegen.

Seine Klingen fanden ihre Ziele mit solch einer Schnelligkeit und Präzision…

Die Untoten hatten keine Chance. Für ihn, Alexander Andersen, war dies hier nur eine Fingerübung. Ein kleines Training, damit er nicht einrostete.

_Kinderkram…_

Integral ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

Wie konnte so etwas noch einmal passieren?

Bilder wechselten sich in rasender Schnelligkeit in ihrem Kopf ab, dass ihr schwindelig wurde.

Die Valentines…wie sie Hellsing Manor während einer Konferenz stürmten…

Die zahllosen Leichen der Soldaten Hellsings…

Die Begräbnisse…

_Man kann diesen lausigen Versuch eines Angriffs wohl kaum mit dem der Valentines vergleichen. Die würden sich im Grabe umdrehen…_

_Wenn sie eines hätten…_

Ein leises Lachen hallte durch den Raum. Alucard selbst jedoch, blieb unsichtbar.

_Warum bist du nicht in der Vorhalle?_

_Weil meine Hilfe nicht benötigt wird… Immerhin ist doch unser guter Pater da…_

_Eifersüchtig?_

_Der wandelnde Tod ist für mich keine Herausforderung… Ihre bloße Anwesenheit ist beleidigend…_

_Bewegung könnte auch dir gut tun, Alucard…_

Der Vampir materialisierte sich plötzlich genau vor ihr.

„Welche _Art_ von Bewegung hättet Ihr denn im Sinn, _Meister_?"

Seine Nasenspitze war kaum mehr einen Zentimeter von ihrer entfernt und ein anzügliches Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

Integrals Augen weiteten sich.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wusste sie nicht, was sie sagen, was sie tun sollte.

Ihr fiel ihr Traum wieder ein.

Seine Nähe… Seine Wärme…

Sie sah ein wissendes Blitzen in seinen Augen – und die Zornesröte stieg ihr ins Gesicht.

Wie konnte er es wagen…

Er hatte ihr diesen Traum geschickt…

„_Hilf Seras, Alucard._ _Das ist ein_ _Befehl_!"

„_Natürlich_, Meister…"

Der Vampir verschwand und das Oberhaupt Hellsings ließ sich in ihren Stuhl sinken.

In letzter Zeit war dieser Vampir einfach… Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Warum tat er das?

War es eine neue Art, sie zu Ärgern?

Waren ihm die alten Hänseleien über ihren Vater zu langweilig geworden?

Es ging hier nicht um sie, soviel war ihr klar.

Er hatte Spaß daran, sie aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

In ihre Privatsphäre einzudringen und sie…

Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Fausthieb.

_Er verhält sich fast wie ein… Liebhaber…_

Selbst in ihren Gedanken, klang es lächerlich.

Ihr Blut war es, dass er mehr als alles auf der Welt begehrte.

Er brauchte es, um frei zu sein… Den bestehenden Pakt zu lösen…

Um nichts anderes ging es hier.

Nicht um sie, oder weil er sie plötzlich attraktiv fand – nein.

Es ging einfach nur um ihn.

Für seine Freiheit würde er alles tun…

Sie hatte es gewusst.

Aber warum schmerzte der Gedanke, die Erkenntnis so?

Wie in Trance starrte Rhyan auf ihre Hände. Was hatte sie getan?

Sie hatte dieses Wesen verbrannt, hatte dieses triumphale Gefühl ausgekostet, mächtiger zu sein…

In jenem Moment war sie es gewesen. Sie allein, die über den Tod dieser Kreatur entschieden hatte.

_Aber es war einmal ein Mensch!_ Ließ sich ihre innere Stimme vernehmen.

_Ich musste etwas tun._

_Aber rechtfertigte das diesen Ausbruch? Du hattest dich nicht unter Kontrolle, wie das erste Mal… Damals, der Junge…_

Etwas legte sich um sie. Wie aus dem Nichts eine Decke… Wärme…

Walter…

_Er wäre tot gewesen…_

_Der Junge…_

„Ich komme gleich wieder."

Sie hörte seine Stimme, doch schien diese von weit her zu kommen.

_Es fängt alles von vorne an…_

Als Rhyan nicht reagierte, verließ der Butler die Bibliothek. Er musste sofort zu Integral.

Rhyan würde nirgendwo hingehen, da war er sich sicher. Sie stand unter Schock.

Er musste berichten, was vorgefallen war.

Er konnte es selbst immer noch nicht glauben.

Das Feuer, wie aus dem Nichts…

_Sie hat mir das Leben gerettet…_

Er konnte den faulen Atem des Zombies immer noch riechen…

So dicht hinter ihm…

Zum ersten Mal, seit sie diesen Raum mit Walter betreten hatte, sah sich Rhyan um.

Sie saß auf einem breiten Sofa in einer Bibliothek.

Die Regale an den Wänden waren bis zur Decke mit Büchern voll gestopft. Dicht an dicht standen ihre Rücken.

Alt waren sie, in Leder gebunden.

Rhyan fühlte sich augenblicklich sicher in ihrer Mitte, das dumpfe Pochen in ihrem Kopf vergessend.

Diese Werke hatten so viele Jahre, vielleicht sogar Jahrhunderte überdauert. Eine feste Konstante in ihrer eigenen chaotischen Welt.

Rhyan erhob sich und nährte sich dem Regal, welches ihr genau gegenüber stand.

_Was das wohl für Bücher sind?_

Sie ließ ihren Zeigefinger über die Buchrücken gleiten.

Vampirismus, Erkennung eines Vampirs, Alles über Untote und Zombies…

Es schien kein anderes Thema zu geben, als die Wesen der Nacht.

Oder Artverwandte.

Ein anderes Regal beschäftigte sich mit mystischen und okkulten Riten, Voodoo…

Wieder ein anderes mit alten Gottheiten…

_Interessant _…

Sogar die Kelten waren vertreten…

_Faszinierend_ …

Rhyan kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus.

Sie machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz Walter zu fragen, ob sie sich eines dieser Schätze ausleihen dürfe.

„Du hast meinen Rat doch befolgt…"

Rhyan wirbelte herum nur um Andersen, den Priester, an der Tür lehnend, stehen zu sehen.

Das erste Gefühl, welches sie überkam… Erleichterung…

Er schien unverletzt zu sein.

Genauer betrachtet, war er völlig ruhig.

Als hätte es die Zombies nicht gegeben.

„Was… Was wollen Sie hier?"

„Mich vergewissern, ob es dir gut geht."

„Und wieso sollten Sie das?" Rhyan verbarg ihre Nervosität so gut es ging und wandte sich wieder dem Regal zu.

Innerlich zählte sie bis zehn, um sich zu beruhigen, ihren Herzschlag zu verlangsamen…

Ihre Finger krampften sich in die Decke, die um ihre schmalen Schultern lag.

Andersen spürte ihre Nervosität.

Langsam nährte er sich ihr.

Er musste behutsam vorgehen.

Sie hatte lange Zeit niemandem mehr vertrauen können. Wenn er also wollte, dass sein Plan gelang, musste er sich gedulden…

Es langsam angehen lassen.

Er durfte nicht übertreiben – und auch nicht zu gleichgültig sein.

„Ich habe mir _ernsthafte_ Sorgen gemacht. Du bist nicht sonderlich stark…"

Rhyan schnaubte.

Was sollte das jetzt? Er hatte doch gesehen was sie konnte…

Gut, sie war danach fast zusammengebrochen…

Und sonderlich groß war die Flamme auch nicht gewesen…

_Warum war es dann heute so…_ Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären.

Sie hatte den Zombie gesehen, die Angst um Walter…

Und dann?

Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären.

„Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen", meinte sie ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Davon gehe ich aus. Immerhin hast du es geschafft, bis jetzt zu überleben…"

„Reines Glück…"

„Wirklich?"

„_Was wollen Sie eigentlich_?" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast.

Es war zu viel.

Seine Nähe.

Die Art, wie er mit ihr sprach, als wäre sie ein kleines Mädchen, auf der anderen Seite jedoch so…

So besorgt…

Sie tat zwei hastige Schritte zur Seite, so dass sich der Raum zwischen ihnen vergrößerte.

Sie brauchte Abstand…

Andersen hob beruhigend seine Hände.

„Ganz ruhig… Ich bleibe hier stehen, in Ordnung?"

Jedes Mal wenn ihr jemand zu nah kam, stieß sie ihn von sich.

Es war wie ein Reflex, ein Selbstschutz, mutmaßte er.

Also noch etwas langsamer.

Auch wenn es ihm nicht passte…

Sie schien mit dieser Lösung einverstanden.

Genau wie sie legte Andersen den Kopf schief und betrachtete die Bücher. Auch wenn keines von ihnen ihn interessierte. Alles was darin stand war für ihn entweder nichts Neues – oder unwichtig.

Doch ein gemeinsames Interesse, war die Grundlage einer Beziehung …

Irgendwo hatte er diesen schmalzigen Satz einmal aufgeschnappt.

Gut, er wollte keine Beziehung, aber auf Freundschaft dürfte das doch wohl auch zutreffen, oder?

„Lesen Sie fiel?"

Der Priester war überrascht, dass sie überhaupt noch, und vor allem so schnell wieder, mit ihm redete.

Sein Erstaunen schien ihr nicht verborgen zu bleiben.

„Das mit vorhin tut mir Leid… Ich meine…"

„Schon gut", Andersen winkte ab. „Es war heute wirklich ziemlich…chaotisch."

Diese Ruhe…

Rhyan runzelte die Stirn.

Sie hatte schon viel mitgemacht und gelernt Menschen einzuschätzen.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie immer richtig lag, doch bei ihm…

Es schien ihr fast so, als lebten zwei Persönlichkeiten in einem Körper…

„Ich lese eigentlich gerne, obwohl ich kaum dazu komme…" Antwortete Andersen auf ihre vorherige Frage, den prüfenden Blick Rhyans nicht bemerkend.

„Schade." Sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Buchtitel.

„Sie verpassen einiges."

„Vielleicht kannst du mir eines empfehlen?"

Erstaunt sah Rhyan ihn an.

„Ich könnte, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie das hier haben."

„Wie heißt es?"

„Der Seewolf, von Jack London…"

Andersens Braue schoss in die Höhe. „Der Seewolf?"

„Sie kennen den „Seewolf" nicht? Das ist eines der genialsten Bücher der Geschichte!"

Ihre grauen Augen leuchteten förmlich, als sie ihm eine kleine Einweisung gab.

Die Handlung interessierte ihn nicht im Geringsten – und wenn er daran dachte, das Buch lesen zu müssen, drehte es ihm den Magen um.

Irgendetwas über einen Möchtegern Dichter und einen Kapitän…

Ihre Namen hatte er bereits vergessen, kaum, dass sie sie ausgesprochen hatte…

Aber der Blick ihrer Augen…

Die Art wie sie erzählte, so leidenschaftlich, als gäbe es nichts Besseres auf der Welt…

Ein Triumph für ihn…

Er hatte einen kleinen Einblick in ihr Innerstes erhaschen können. Wusste etwas über sie und konnte nun darauf aufbauen…

_Sehr gut…_

_Wirklich, sehr gut…_

Als sie fertig war, sah sie ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Und?"

„Sehr _interessant_…" Ein sanftes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Priesters.

„ Ich werde versuchen es irgendwo aufzutreiben. Vielleicht kann mir Walter helfen…"

Überlegte Rhyan laut und legte die Stirn in Falten, ihre Reserviertheit völlig vergessend.

„Fragen, würde jedenfalls nicht schaden."

Sie nickte enthusiastisch. „Stimmt."

„Nun, ich muss mich noch um einiges kümmern… Du kannst mir das Buch ja vorbei bringen."

„Wo wohnen Sie denn?"

„Im Nordflügel. Die letzte Tür im Hauptkorridor."

„Ah ja…" Rhyan schien zu zögern.

Sie dachte an Seras. Ihr Blick, als sie Andersen oben, auf der Galerie hatte stehen sehen…

Die Vampirin schien ihn wirklich zu hassen.

„Du kannst mir das Buch auch vor die Tür legen, wenn du dich unwohl dabei fühlst…"

Gut… So hatte sie eine Option, wenn sie sich noch nicht sicher war…

Er klopfte sich innerlich auf die Schulter, als sie nickte. „Ok."

„Dann freue ich mich auf das Buch und vielleicht unser nächstes Treffen."

Ein wohl dosiertes Lächeln.

„Bis dann..."

„Ja..."

Andersen wandte sich um und war schon fast an der Tür, als ihr plötzlich etwas einfiel.

„Ich… Ich habe noch eine Frage…"

„Ja?"

„Was tun Sie hier? Ich meine Sie sind doch katholischer Priester, aber die gesamte Organisation ist protestantisch…"

_Kluges Mädchen…_

„Ah… Ich weiß, worauf du hinaus willst…."

„Also?"

„Erst einmal, woher weißt du, dass ich katholisch bin? Ich könnte doch genauso gut ein protestantischer geistlicher sein..."

_Nicht, dass ich etwas mit diesen verdammten Scharlatanen gemeinsam hätte…_

„Ihre Kleidung ist… Wie soll ich sagen… Typisch katholisch?"

Er konnte sich ein kleines Lachen nicht verkneifen.

_Sie ist wirklich gut…_

„Du hast Recht. Ich bin katholisch und…" Kurz zögerte er. „Wie viel konnte er preisgeben? Sie würde irgendwann herausfinden, dass er kein einfacher Priester war."

„Was weißt du über Hellsing?"

„Meint Ihr, dass unter der Leitung Lady Integral Hellsings Vampire und derlei gejagt und vernichtet wird?"

Der Regenerator nickte.

„Im Vatikan gibt es eine ähnliche Einrichtung. Sie nennt sich Iscariot unter der Leitung Enrico Maxwells. Ich stehe in seinen Diensten. Das was Alucard und Seras für Hellsing sind, bin ich für Iscariot…"

Rhyan starrte ihn ungläubig an.

_Deswegen ist er nicht geflohen…_ Dachte sie.

_Deswegen war er so ruhig, als die Zombies angriffen und…_

_Wahrscheinlich erlebt er das jeden Tag…_

Das hätte sie nie für möglich gehalten.

Sie schwankte leicht und musste sich an dem Regal, vor dem sie stand, abstützen.

Die Erklärung Andersens brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen und auch die Konfrontation im Gang schien endlich ihren Tribut einzufordern.

Aus dem leisen Pochen in ihrem Kopf wurde ein lautes Hämmern.

Andersen bemerkte es und nutzte die Möglichkeit sofort aus.

Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr.

Sanft legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Sie war so dünn…

Er hätte nur kräftig zudrücken brauchen und ihre Knochen wären gesplittert, wie brüchiges Holz…

„Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Rhyan atmete tief durch. Versuchte seine Nähe und die Wärme seiner Hand zu ignorieren.

Sie konnte sie selbst durch die Decke hindurch fühlen…

„Nein es…" Noch einmal holte sie tief Luft. „Es war alles zu viel… Ich bin müde…und erschöpft…"

Und wie erschöpft sie war.

Andersen hörte, wie sie etwas von einem Gang, Walter und Zombies murmelte. Doch mehr konnte er beim besten Willen nicht verstehen.

„Du solltest dich lieber hinsetzen."

Sie nickte schwach und machte Anstalten zum Sofa zu gehen, doch ihre Beine zitterten wie verrückt und gaben unter ihr nach.

Hätte der Priester sie nicht festgehalten, sie wäre auf die Fließen gefallen.

„Vorsichtig…"

Die Welt um sie herum begann sich zu drehen…

„Nicht schon wieder…" Murmelte sie leise und versuchte verzweifelt gegen das Schwindelgefühl anzukämpfen.

„Du kannst dich gegen mich lehnen." Seine Stimme kurz über ihr.

Rhyan hob den Kopf und blickte genau in zwei smaragdgrüne Augen.

Sie zögerte vielleicht eins, zwei Sekunden, bis ihr Kopf schließlich knapp über seinem Bauch ruhte.

_Er ist wirklich groß… _

Der Gedanke verflog, als sich zwei Arme um sie legten, nicht zu fest, fast schon vorsichtig.

Sie fühlte, wie seine Hand über ihr Haar strich, so beruhigend – und schloss die Augen.

Sicher...

Hier war sie sicher…

A/N

Wie es wohl weitergeht… Langsam geht es ja los…

Und was hat es eigentlich mit dem Angriff auf sich?

Ziemlich unkoordiniert, oder?

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Die nächsten Kapitel können dauern, habe in der Schule viel zu tun, spätestens nächstes Wochenende kommt ein neues

Bis dahin Bye…


	14. Chapter 14

A/N

Jaja… 13 eine magische Zahl…. Mhm… Meine Glückszahl… freu

Ach ja, Leaves' Eyes kenn ich, hab die neue CD bigsmile und StS find ich…mhm…ganz ok, mag da aber In Extremo oder Schandmaul lieber o'

Du musst dir Epica mal anhören, ist echt gut… (und Kamelot…Geiler Sänger echt…diese Stimme…).

Was hörst du eigtl. Anubis?

Freud mich, dass euch beide das vorherige Chappie so gefallen hat, Balsam für meine „wunde Seele" ( Autoreperatur…. Uäääähhh mein Geld…. Sniff…inleeresPortmoneeguck)

Bussies an meine Reviewer !

**Kapitel 13**

„…und dann stand der gesamte Gang in Flammen…" Beendete Walter seinen Bericht.

Integral runzelte die Stirn. „Sie hat uns nicht die Wahrheit gesagt…"

„Das würde ich nicht sagen, Sir. Es… Auf mich machte sie eher den Eindruck, als wäre sie ein völlig anderer Mensch gewesen."

Walter schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Sie war so verändert. Voller Hass…"

„Hat Andersen irgendetwas gesehen?"

„Nein. Ich denke nicht. Ich habe Rhyan erst einmal in die Bücherei gebracht, dort ist sie sicher."

„Gut. Wir müssen auf sie achten. Wenn so etwas noch einmal passiert… Vielleicht diesmal Unschuldige verletzt werden…"

Walter nickte. „Es wird das Möglichste getan. Seras – Victoria achtet wie ich auf sie. Auf Ihren Befehl hin, wie ich annehme?"

„Glauben Sie, ich lasse sie unbeaufsichtigt in meinem Haus herum laufen?" Integral Hellsing schnaubte verächtlich und erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel.

„Ohne das ich etwas über sie weiß."

„Seras soll sich also nur mit ihr anfreunden, um etwas über sie heraus zu bekommen?"

Walter klang skeptisch.

„Genau."

Sir Hellsing umrundete den Schreibtisch und blieb, mit vor der Brust überkreuzten Armen, vor ihrem Butler stehen.

„Eine Pyrokinetikerin die, wie sich jetzt herausstellt, ihre Kräfte nicht im Griff hat ist eine Gefahr."

„Was wollt Ihr damit sagen?"

„Sollte so etwas wie heute noch einmal vorkommen, wird sie eliminiert."

„WAS?" Walter hatte das Gefühl, als hätte man sein innerstes in Eiswasser getaucht.

Vor Schreck fiel ihm sein Monokel aus dem Auge.

„Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, dass sie meine Arbeit gefährdet. Das Schicksal Englands steht auf dem Spiel."

„….und da zählt das Leben einer einzigen jungen Frau nichts…"

Walter konnte den Ärger, der in ihm aufstieg nur mit Mühe unterdrücken. „Auch nicht, wenn sie uns helfen könnte, die Allianz zu vernichten?"

„Die Allianz… Im Moment habe ich eher Sorge, dass all das, was mein Vater aufgebaut hat, durch ein Feuer zerstört wird."

„Und was ist mit den Zombies? Wäre sie nicht gewesen, wäre ich jetzt einer von ihnen…"

„Oder sie hätte Euch verbrannt…" Integral hob die Hand und berührte sacht die Schulter ihres Butlers.

Sie kannte ihn schon so lange und immer, wenn sie Hilfe gebraucht hatte, war er da gewesen…

Neben Alucard war er die Person auf die sie sich am meisten verließ.

Sie war dankbar, dass er den Angriff überlebt hatte. Dankbar, dass Rhyan ihn gerettet hatte – aber sie konnte eine Gefahr wie sie eine war nicht verantworten.

„Was ist mit dir los, Walter? Warum geht dir ihr Schicksal so zu Herzen?"

Der Butler versteifte sich und wich ihrem Blick aus.

Bilder flackerten durch seine Gedanken.

Rotes Haar, das in der Morgensonne glänzte, wie reines Kupfer…

Ein Körper, der sich vertrauensvoll gegen seinen schmiegte.

Dann eine Lichtung im Wald.

Das bleiche Gesicht eines Kindes…

Graue Augen die verzweifelt in die seinen blickten.

Ein grelles Licht…

Leere…und sie….

_Sie ist es nicht… _

_Sie ist nicht **sie**. Finde dich damit ab, alter Mann! _

Seine innere Stimme hatte Recht, wie so oft. Aber was sollte er tun?

„Walter?"

Der Butler blinzelte. „Ja?"

Integral runzelte die Stirn. „Hast du mir nicht zu gehört?"

„Doch… Natürlich…"

„Also?"

_Reiß dich zusammen! Es ist zu lange her, um zu trauern…_

„Mir geht es gut." Walter zog ein weißes Taschentuch aus einer der Taschen seiner eleganten Weste hervor und begann sein Monokel zu putzen.

„Es war ein langer Tag… Dann auch noch der Angriff…"

Integral wusste sofort, dass Walter über dieses Thema nicht reden wollte. Seine ganze Haltung verriet seine Ablehnung.

Sie respektierte seinen unausgesprochenen Wunsch.

„Er war unkoordiniert. Kein Anführer… Sind alle Zombies vernichtet?" Sie setzte sich wieder hinter ihren Schreibtisch.

Einen kurzen Bericht schon vorliegend.

Walter nickte und klemmte sich das Monokel wieder auf sein Auge.

„Alle, Sir."

„Wir haben drei Männer verloren. Alles Soldaten Hellsings." Ihre Hände auf der Tischplatte ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Wie bei den Valentines."

„Jemand muss sich ziemlich Mühe gegeben haben."

„Wie meint Ihr das, Walter?"

„Es waren so viele. Man kann diese Menge an Zombies nicht aus dem Nichts herbeizaubern. Das ist unmöglich."

„Sie glauben also, dass es mit dem Verschwinden dieser Menschen aus Wessex vor einigen Wochen zu tun hat?"

„Ja."

Integral runzelte die Stirn.

_Es wäre immerhin möglich… _

„Gut. Überprüfen Sie das – und schauen Sie nach, ob aus anderen Gegenden Menschen vermisst werden. Das MI5 wird Ihnen garantiert einige Namen nennen können…"

„Soll ich Nachbarländer auch mit einbeziehen?"

Nach kurzer Überlegung nickte Lady Hellsing. „Tun Sie das. Es kann nicht schaden."

„Ich werde Rhyan in ihr Zimmer bringen und mich danach sofort um die Angelegenheit kümmern."

„Überlassen Sie das Seras. Der Angriff hat im Moment Priorität."

„Jawohl, Sir Hellsing." Mit einer kurzen Verbeugung verließ der Butler das Büro seiner Vorgesetzten.

_Ihr werdet sie doch nicht wirklich töten, Meister…Oder?_

Integral atmete tief durch.

Alucard…

Wer sonst…

„Bevor ich darauf antworte, will ich wissen, was mit Walter los ist." Verlangte sie laut in den leeren Raum hinein.

Die Antwort war ein dunkles Lachen und Alucard ließ sich durch die Decke gleiten, als wäre sie nichts weiter als Luft…

„Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr meint. Unserem lieben Walter scheint es doch gut zu gehen…"

„Du weißt mehr, Alucard, als du zugibst! Ich weiß es!"

Der Unsterbliche legte den Kopf schief und sah sie, über den Rand seiner Sonnenbrille hinweg, prüfend an.

„Meine liebe Integra, ich glaube nicht, dass Walter es gut heißen würde, wenn ich aus seinem Privatleben erzähle… Außerdem geht es mich nichts an."

„Als hätte dich das jemals an etwas gehindert." Meinte Integral spöttisch.

„Du bist immerhin kein Heiliger."

„In der Tat. Aber es ist auch nicht das, was geschehen ist, was mich daran hindert, dir alles zu erzählen. Sondern die Art, wie _er_ damit umgeht. Selbst _du_ hast nichts gemerkt, bis jetzt…

Und wäre dieses Mädchen nicht aufgetaucht, dann hättest du es auch nie."

Der hämische Tonfall des Vampirs versetzte Integral einen Stich, denn sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Nie war ihr Walter in irgendeiner Art traurig vorgekommen, bis auf den Tod ihres Vaters, der auch ihn getroffen hatte. Er war zu ihr freundlich gewesen, besorgt, manchmal reserviert oder auch mal wütend…

Aber sonst…

Es war nie so wie…jetzt gewesen…

Erst in letzter Zeit schien er so… Eigenartig.

Anders.

Seine Gedanken schienen manchmal so weit entfernt zu sein.

Sie rief sich den Blick seiner Augen wieder ins Gedächtnis.

Die Art, wie er Rhyan ansah, fast zärtlich…

_Er liebt sie…_

Integral wusste nicht, wie sie mit dieser Erkenntnis umgehen sollte.

_Er ist so viel älter als sie…_

_Glaubst du, dass es sie ist?_

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll, Alucard…" Murmelte Integral erschöpft und starrte auf den Bericht vor sich.

„Dieses Mädchen… Andersen…. Dann wieder ein Angriff…und jetzt auch noch Walter.

Es wuchs ihr alles irgendwie über den Kopf…

Als sie den Kopf hob, um Alucard zu fragen, was er mit seinen letzten Worten gemeint hatte, stellte sie fest, dass er verschwunden war.

Plötzlich, hörte sie jedoch seine Stimme:

_Was, liebe Integral würdest du tun, wenn dir das, was du am liebsten hast, einfach genommen wird? Würdest du zusammenbrechen? _

_Nein, **du** würdest dich rächen…_

_Aber was ist, wenn du dich nicht rächen kannst? Wenn der Verursacher deiner Qual verschwunden ist – und dir nichts weiter bleibt, als nach vorne zu sehen. _

_Weiter zu leben…_

_Was würdest **du** tun…?_

Integral runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte das nun wieder bedeuten? Was meinte er damit?

Doch seine nächsten Worte, ließen sie die vorherigen vergessen.

_Ach übrigens… _

_Ihr solltet auf Euer Wunderkind achten…_

_Sonst könnte es sein, dass Ihr sie doch noch verliert…_

Seras befand sich auf dem Weg zur Bücherei.

Alucard hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle Rhyan in ihr Zimmer eskortieren und darauf achten, dass Andersen ihnen nicht folgte.

Irgendetwas an seiner Stimme hatte sie aufhorchen lassen.

Wusste er etwas, wovon sie noch nichts ahnte?

Nach kurzer Zeit erreichte sie die Bücherei und öffnete die Tür.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie erkannte, wer da bei Rhyan stand.

Kein geringerer als Alexander Andersen höchst persönlich…und er hielt sie in seinen Armen!

Seras bekam kein Wort heraus.

Sie war sprachlos, stand einfach nur da und starrte das merkwürdige Paar an.

Keiner von beiden hatte ihr Eintreten bemerkt.

Andersen hatte den Kopf gesengt und blickte auf Rhyan, die gegen ihn lehnte.

Sie schien müde zu sein. Kraftlos…

Doch es war nicht ihre Konstitution, die die Aufmerksamkeit der Vampirin erregte, sondern Andersen selbst.

Es sah fast so aus, als… Selbst der Gedanke erschien ihr lächerlich, als mache es ihm nichts aus. Als habe er sie …

_Irrtum. Andersen hat niemanden gern, außer sich selbst und seinen verdammten Glauben_!

Und doch… Etwas ließ sie an diesem Bild nicht los.

Sie wusste nicht, was es war. Die Hand in Rhyans Haar, der Blick seiner Augen…

Diese Ruhe, die um die beiden lag.

Schließlich zwang sie sich in die Wirklichkeit zurück und räusperte sich geräuschvoll.

Andersen reagierte jedoch nicht, wie erwartet.

Er schob die Frau nicht von sich und stürmte aus der Bücherei, im Gegenteil.

Er achtete kaum auf Seras und fragte Rhyan etwas, das die Vampirin nicht verstand.

Rhyan nickte und der Regenerator löste sich von ihr und verließ dann den Raum, ohne auf Seras zu achten.

Argwöhnisch sah sie ihm hinterher. Was hatte er vor?

„Was machst du denn hier? Und wo ist Walter?"

„Walter?"

Endlich fand Seras ihre Sprache wieder.

„Ja, er hat mich hierher gebracht."

„Ich soll dich in dein Zimmer bringen… Was wollte Andersen von dir?"

Rhyan war der feindliche Unterton in Seras Stimme nicht entgangen.

„Ich weiß es selber nicht genau… Er war einfach hier. Mir wurde plötzlich schwindelig und da durfte ich mich gegen ihn lehnen…" Eine leichte Röte überzog ihre Wangen und sie sah die Vampirin nicht an.

Diese runzelte die Stirn.

Hatte sie sich etwa… Sie konnte das Herz der Frau schlagen hören. Das Zittern in ihrer Stimme…

„Du weißt, dass er ein…Priester ist…"

„Ja."

„Dann weißt du auch, dass er keine Frau haben darf…"

_Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ihm nur deine Fähigkeiten wichtig sind_. Fügte Seras in Gedanken hinzu.

„Ich will doch gar nichts von ihm. Mir ist nur schwindelig geworden, dass ist alles. Ich…"

Rhyan schüttelte den Kopf, zwang ihr Herz langsamer zu schlagen.

„Das ist absoluter Schwachsinn…"

_Lüge. Lüge. Lüge… _riefihre innere Stimme und auch die Vampirin schien nicht überzeugt.

Aber sie sagte nichts weiter dazu. Sie wollte Rhyan nicht noch mehr Unbehagen bereiten.

„Komm. Ich bringe dich zu deinem Zimmer."

„Nein. Ich möchte mit Lady Hellsing sprechen."

„Das geht jetzt nicht. Sie hat alle Hände voll zu tun."

„Es ist aber wichtig. Ich…" Rhyan schluckte. Sie versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden.

Sie wollte nicht mehr nur Zuschauer sein. Wegen ihr wurden Menschen verletzt – sogar getötet.

Sie war es ihnen schuldig, wenn sie wenigstens _versuchte_ zu kämpfen…

Sie musste lernen sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ihre Kräfte zu bündeln, so dass diese sich auf _ein_ Ziel richten konnten.

So etwas wie im Gang durfte ihr nicht noch einmal passieren.

Und schon gar nicht…

Sie zwang sich nicht zu ende zu denken.

Ihr war klar, dass sie eine Gefahr darstellte – und Sir Hellsing würde sich im Moment bestimmt überlegen, was sie mit ihr machen sollte.

Sie musste zu ihr, musste ihr erklären was sie wollte.

Sie überzeugen ihr eine Chance zu geben…

Mit etwas Hilfe konnte sie es vielleicht schaffen.

Aber dafür brauchte sie die Hilfe Sir Hellsings… Allein würde sie es nie schaffen.

„Was hat Andersen dir eigentlich noch gesagt?"

Fragte Seras fast beiläufig, obwohl es sie brennend interessierte.

Rhyan, aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, zögerte.

„Er… Er hat mich an das Buch erinnert, dass ich ihm versprochen habe."

Seras fiel aus allen Wolken.

_Was zum Henker will der Priester mit einem Buch?_

Sie bezweifelte, ob er überhaupt in der Lage war zu lesen…

_Aber wie soll er sonst die Bibel lesen?_

Dieser Mann machte sie noch mal wahnsinnig.

„Was für ein Buch denn?"

„Jack London, „Der Seewolf"…"

Seras Brauen schossen in die Höhe.

Sie musste _unbedingt_ mit Sir Hellsing sprechen.

A/N

Soo… Das wars erstmal…

Hahahah ich weiß was was ihr nicht wisst…., ich habe das Ende schon geschrieben und daran ist nichts mehr zu rütteln. bösegrinsundHändereib

Eins kann ich euch sagen, es ist gut so….

Bis denne


	15. Chapter 15

A/N

Und wieder ein Chappie… Tja…was gibt es zu sagen….

Ich freu mich schon, endlich kann ich Walters „Geheimnis" etwas lüften …. zappeltaufStuhl. (soviel ist sicher, Alucard weiß bescheid)

Bin schon so nervös, ob es euch gefällt, das was ich mir gedacht habe zappeltnochmehr

Vielen Dank für die Reviews, freufreufreu

Deine Story Anubis ist übrigens echt genial (falls ich's noch nicht erwähnt habe).

Hoffe auf neue Chappies…

(An alle die das hier lesen, guckt auch bei „Facing the Destiny" rein, es lohnt sich!)

Soooo und weiter geht's…

**Kapitel 14**

Warum musste diese verdammte Vampirin ihm in den Weg kommen?

Es war gerade so gut gelaufen…

Er hätte es noch en wenig hinaus gezögert, so getan, als wolle er sich nicht von ihr trennen…

Als…

Junge Frauen konnten nur zu leicht romantische Gefühle entwickeln…

Nun gut….

Es war trotz allem besser gelaufen, als er sich das gedacht hatte.

Langsam aber sicher würde er sich ihr nähern.

Langsam…und dann….

Dann würde die Falle zu schnappen.

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen, als er den Korridor des Nordflügels entlang ging.

Diesmal würde er, würde _Iscariot_ gewinnen…

_So fröhlich, Priester?_

Andersen hielt inne.

Selbst Alucard würde ihm seine gute Laune nicht verderben können – doch er musste aufpassen… Es war ihm sowieso ein Rätsel, dass das Wunderkind nicht unter höchster Bewachung stand.

Alucard hatte ihn doch sicher schon durchschaut und alles seiner Herrin erzählt…

_Was für ein Schoßhund…_

_Und du bist besser, was? Mit deinem Gehabe…. Du bist doch nichts weiter als die Kakerlake_

_unter meinem Schuh. Ich bin dir bei **weitem** überlegen…_

_Das glaubst du wirklich, Blutsauger?_

_Oh, ja…._

Der Vampir tauchte wie aus dem Nichts vor ihm auf. Die orangeroten Gläser seiner Sonnenbrille funkelten im Halbdunkel des Ganges.

Wie von selbst wanderte Andersens Hand unter seine Robe. Er fühlte das kühle Metall seiner Klingen an seinen Fingerspitzen.

_Oh, wie süß ist der Tod durch euch…_

_Schon mal daran gedacht nen Psychologen aufzusuchen?_

Das war zuviel.

Mit einem Schrei stürzte sich der Paladin auf den Vampir. Die Silberklingen blitzten. Funken stoben, als Alucard den Angriff mit seinen Waffen Jakal und Casull parierte.

„Nicht schlecht, aber nicht gut genug."

Erneut schwirrten die Klingen durch die Luft.

„Du hast einen Vertrag…" Erinnerte Alucard.

„Sonst noch was?" Andersen schleuderte eine Klinge, die jedoch ihr Ziel verfehlte, förmlich durch den Vampir hindurch flog und in der gegenüberliegenden Wand stecken blieb.

Alucard grinste.

„Und was würde die süße, kleine Rhyan davon halten? Für sie bist du nur ein Priester…"

„Sie weiß es."

„Es gibt Unterschiede, zwischen _Sehen_ und _Wissen_… Hallo Rhyan."

Andersens Augen weiteten sich.

Sein Kopf fuhr herum – aber der Gang war leer.

Er war soeben auf den ältesten Trick der Welt hereingefallen…

_Verdammt!_

Eine Faust traf ihn hart und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand.

„Ich würde ja zu gerne ein paar Kugeln in deinen Körper jagen… Schade das uns das hier nicht gestattet ist…" Der Vampir stand, ein wenig nach vorne gebeugt, über ihm.

„Dein Blut würde hervorragend zur Tapete passen."

Ein wahnsinniges Flackern lag plötzlich in Andersens Blick.

„Nicht hier aber…."

Alucard selbst gefiel der Gedanke.

„…draußen ist gut…"

Oh ja, er würde es diesem Priester schon zeigen. Er würde ihn…

_Alucard! Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich!_

Unvermittelt zog sich Alucard zurück.

„Wir müssen unser kleines Duell auf ein andermal verschieben… Ich habe im Gegensatz zu dir noch zu tun…"

Der Vampir wusste, wie sehr er den Paladin damit traf.

„Wir werden ja sehen, wer am Ende die besseren Karten hat…"

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde nicht so große Töne spucken. So schnell wie du auf den Namen der Kleinen reagiert hast... Man könnte glatt denken…."

Der Vampir ließ den Satz unausgesprochen und verschwand.

Andersen rappelte sich auf und klopfte sich den Staub von seiner Robe.

_Verdammte Missgeburt!_

Er trat an die gegenüberliegende Wand und zog das darin steckende Messer mit einem kräftigen Ruck heraus.

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe es wieder in seiner Robe zu verstauen. Es würde ihm sowieso niemand entgegen kommen – und die Zombies waren alle vernichtet.

Er erreichte nach kurzer Zeit sein Zimmer und trat ein. Alles war unverändert. Wie er es verlassen hatte.

Er selbst hätte jemanden geschickt, um nach Informationen zu suchen…

Bevor er sich vor den kleinen Tisch auf den Stuhl setzte, um seinen Bericht zu schreiben, zog er Robe und Schuhe aus.

Die Robe hängte er sorgfältig in den Schrank, gegenüber dem Tisch.

Die Schuhe fanden ihren Platz daneben. Dann ließ er sich auf den Stuhl sinken, klappte den Laptop auf und begann, nachdem er die Passwörter eingegeben hatte, seinen Bericht zu schreiben.

Es nahm einige Zeit in Anspruch, die Ereignisse zu schildern, doch er war sich sicher, dass Maxwell zufrieden sein würde.

Ein guter Start, wenn man bedachte, wie misstrauisch das Mädchen war – und wie verquer der heutige Tag. Vielleicht fanden sie bei Iscariot einige Hinweise. Immerhin saß auch seine Einheit nicht tatenlos rum…

Andersen erwartete eine Antwort am nächsten Tag, klappte den Laptop zu und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Es war wirklich schon sehr spät – oder früh.

Je nachdem wie man es nennen wollte.

Bald würde die Sonne aufgehen – und der Paladin hoffte inständig, dass es den Vampirfürst diesmal erwischte.

Der Priester erhob sich, trat ans Fenster und zog, nach einem kurzen Blick nach draußen, die Gardinen zu.

Er brauchte unbedingt etwas Schlaf…

Nachdem er sich die Zähne geputzt und die Schlafanzughose angezogen hatte, schlug er die Bettdecke zurück und ließ sich in die wohlige Wärme sinken.

_Eins muss man Sir Hellsing lassen, ihre Betten sind wirklich bequem_, dachte er und drehte sich auf die Seite. Die Decke fest um sich gezogen, glitt er sacht ins Reich der Träume.

_Träum was schönes…_

Ein leises Kichern in der Dunkelheit.

Der Raum war in Dämmerlicht getaucht.

Er konnte ihren Duft riechen und fühlte ihr Haar unter seiner Hand. So seidig weich…

Die Wärme ihres Körpers auf seiner nackten Haut.

Sie war bei ihm, so nah.

Seine Hände strichen über ihren Rücken.

Er konnte hören, wie sie atmete, sich ihre Brust langsam hob und senkte.

Die Gefühle die ihn durchströmten… Hätte er sie mit Worten erklären müssen, er hätte es nicht gekonnt.

Ruhe…

Das Wort was ihm am ehesten einfiel.

Eine ruhige Geborgenheit, die er noch nie gespürt hatte…

Stärker, als alles andere, doch verbunden mit etwas anderem…

Das Gefühl war…wie der bittere Nachgeschmack eines starken Kaffees…und irgendwie doch nicht richtig greifbar.

Die Finger seiner Hand wanderten erneut durch ihr Haar, fasziniert, wie ein kleines Kind beobachtete er das Lächeln, welches um ihren Mundwinkel spielte.

Wie sie sich enger an ihn kuschelte…

Gerade an ihn…

Den Mörder des Vatikans.

Doch plötzlich begann sie in seinen Armen zu verblassen.

Der gesamte Raum in einem Strudel aus Farben…

Andersen blinzelte – und zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.

Er runzelte die Stirn und blickte sich verwirrt um.

Er lag nicht mehr im Bett, sondern stand mitten in einem Wald.

Was tat er hier – und wo war Rhyan?

Kühl…

Ein Zittern lief durch seinen Körper.

Das Grün um ihn herum war dicht und dunkel, nur vereinzelt erhellten ein paar Sonnenstrahlen den….

….Weg….

Eben war er noch nicht da gewesen. Darauf hätte Andersen geschworen.

_Merkwürdig…_

Noch einmal sah er sich um, doch es gab nichts wohin er sonst hätte gehen können. Der Weg, eher ein kleiner Pfad, begann unter ihm und führte in den Wald hinein.

Ohne dass er wusste wohin er ging, folgte ihm der Priester.

Was hätte er auch sonst tun sollen?

Warten und Däumchen drehen?

Der einzige Anhaltspunkt den er hatte, war dieser Weg…also würde er ihn benutzen.

Seine nackten Füße gruben sich in die weiche Erde, hinterließen deutliche Abdrücke.

Er hörte die Vögel, die über ihm in den Baumwipfeln zwitscherten.

Entfernt das Geräusch eines Spechtes auf Nahrungssuche.

Das sanfte Rauschen der Blätter.

So friedlich….

Wäre sie jetzt hier…

Der Gedanke kam unvermittelt…ungebeten…oder?

Plötzlich flackerte das Bild vor seinen Augen. Ein Schwirren, Flirren, kleine Blitze…

Die Wärme verschwand. Eisige Kälte stach in seine Haut.

Die Welt schien sich zu drehen und als er wieder klar sehen konnte…

Einöde.

Die Bäume um ihn herum, verdorrt abgestorben…

Alles war grau und schwarz.

Die Gräser unter seinen Füßen bröckelten, brachen, wurden zu Staub…

Die dunkle Erde nun Asche.

Kein Gesang der Vögel, kein Specht, auch der Wind war still…

Die ganze Welt schien den Atem anzuhalten.

„Was geschieht hier…" Murmelte er fassungslos und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte.

Wieder dieses Flirren und Flackern.

Jetzt stand er auf einer Lichtung.

Die Sonne brannte vom blauen Himmel herab.

Ein Windhauch strich über seinen nackten Oberkörper und unter seinen Füßen fühlte er Gras.

Er sah auf den Boden und der Anblick von frischem, saftig grünem Gras begrüßte ihn.

Ein Schrei riss ihn aus seiner Verwunderung. Er wirbelte herum – auf dem Boden kaum wenige Schritte entfernt lag Rhyan.

Die Augen offen, leblos…

Ihr Gesicht kalkweiß. Das grüne Gras unter ihrem Körper färbte sich rot.

Eine Gestalt in einem langen Mantel stand zu ihren Füßen, das Gesicht unter einer Kapuze verborgen.

In der linken Hand ein Messer – und von der Klinge tropfte Blut.

Alexanders Augen weiteten sich.

Er brachte kein Wort heraus. Seine Hände wanderten an seine Seiten, doch die Klingen waren nicht da. Er trug immer noch seine Schlafanzughose und das war alles.

Seine Brust brannte, als hätte man ihm ein glühendes Messer hindurch gestoßen.

Er krümmte sich.

Woher dieser Schmerz?

Warum?

Langsam drehte die Gestalt ihren Kopf. Eine bleiche Hand wanderte zu Kapuze und zog sie zurück.

Andersens Herzschlag setzte aus.

Die Gestalt war – Rhyan!

Sie trug ihr Gesicht…

_Du hast mich getötet… _

Mit einem Mal saß er aufrecht im Bett.

Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust und seine Hände zitterten, als er sich über sein schweißnasses Gesicht fuhr.

Was war das bloß…

Ein Traum, nur ein Traum.

_Aber so real…_

Seine Gedanken wirbelten durch seinen Kopf und er fragte sich, ob er langsam den Verstand verlor. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an ihre Wärme…den Schrecken ihres Verlusts…

Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

Nein! Diese kleine Hexe würde ihn nicht in ihren Bann ziehen. Nicht ihn, Alexander Andersen, Paladin des Vatikans.

Niemals!

Noch nie hatte es jemand geschafft seine Träume zu verändern…

Alucards Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Er horchte, ging in sich, ließ die Kraft, die ihm durch den Pakt geblieben war frei fließen.

Wenn jemand in diesem Gebäude war, würde er ihn finden.

Um Träume so real zu senden, musste man in der Nähe seiner Opfer sein…

Er würde ihn finden – und dann würde er ihn Stück für Stück auseinander nehmen…

Aber es gab noch jemanden, der sich das gleiche fragte.

In einem kleinen, Türenlosen Raum irgendwo tief unterhalb Londons, verborgen in einem Gewirr aus Gängen, saß eine Gestalt vor einem Tischchen.

Ein kleines Holzgebilde stand auf der alten Platte.

Eine Figur, gestaltet wie eine Jesusskulptur, doch der Kopf…

Der unruhige Schein von Kerzen flackerte über die Wände. Ließ die Schatten tanzen…

Eine knochige, weiße Hand streckte sich nach der Figur aus.

Lange, spinnenartige Finger strichen sanft über das verwitterte, nachtschwarze Holz.

Folgten dem Kreuz, dem waagerechten und dem senkrechten Balken und ruhten schließlich auf der Stirn.

Das Gesicht glich einer Fratze, mit eingefallenen Wangen und leeren Augenhöhlen und der Mund, weit aufgerissen, enthüllte das Antlitz einer Schlange.

Zischend streckte sie sich dem Betrachter entgegen.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick, konnte man unter der Kapuze einen lippenlosen Mund sehen, der sich zu einem Lächeln verzog.

_Bald…_

_Bald ist es soweit._

_Nur noch ein klein wenig länger und es ist vollbracht._

_Spiegelkind…_

Eine Gestalt trat direkt aus der Wand heraus, die sich hinter dem sitzenden Wesen befand.

„Ihr habt mich gerufen, Meister?"

_Mach dich bereit, meine Tochter, deine Zeit ist gekommen. _

_Diesmal wirst du dein Werk vollenden…_

Ergeben verneigte sich die Gestalt.

Ihr Mantel öffnete sich dabei ein wenig und das Licht der Kerzen fiel auf etwas silbrig Glänzendes.

Andersen ließ sich zurücksinken. Doch an Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken und noch jemand hatte kein Auge zu getan. Jedoch nicht aus Gründen des Schlafmangels…

Walter C. Dolneaz rieb sich seine Augen. Er hatte fast die gesamten Listen des MI5 durchgearbeitet.

Nach Personen gesucht, die in der letzten Zeit verschwunden waren. Oder im Zeitraum von jetzt, bis vor einem dreiviertel Jahr.

Das Ergebnis war mehr als befriedigend.

Immer wieder waren Menschen verschwunden, die Meisten von ihnen aus der Unterschicht. Den ärmeren Vierteln.

Walter konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass nach den meisten gar nicht gesucht worden war, weil es einfach niemanden gab, der sich um sie gekümmert hatte.

Nur der Vermieter eine Anzeige aufgegeben hatte, des Geldes wegen.

_Wenn es niemanden gäbe, der sich um mich…_

_Es gab jemanden… _

_Aber jetzt nicht mehr._

Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Kalender über seinem Bett, dann zu seiner Uhr.

Es war es so weit.

Mit einem Ruck klappte er den Laptop zu und stand auf.

Er nahm den Wintermantel von seiner Garderobe und zog ihn an.

Für kurze Zeit sah er auf die weiße Rose in der Vase auf seinem Nachttisch. Sein Blick weit entfernt.

_Reiß dich zusammen…_

Vorsichtig nahm er die Rose an sich. Ihre makellosen Blätter zitterten und er fragte sich für einen Augenblick, ob diese Pflanze wusste, wohin es ging.

Doch dann bemerkte er, dass es seine Hand war, die zitterte, nicht die Blume selbst.

Er sah sich im Spiegel, wie er dastand. Alt, das Gesicht grau, doch seine Haare waren immer noch so schwarz wie damals.

Keine einzige graue Strähne…

Ob ihr Haar grau gewesen wäre?

Walter verbannte jene Gedanken, die sich in letzter Zeit häufiger in sein Unterbewusstsein schlichen. Wissend, welcher Tag kommen würde.

Er verließ sein Zimmer, ging durch die Flure Hellsing Manor's, darauf bedacht niemandem zu begegnen und trat in den Garten hinaus.

Es war früh am Morgen, noch dunkel, grade ein Uhr.

Kühle Abendluft empfing ihn und er zog den Mantel etwas enger um sich.

Seine Schritte trugen ihn durch den Garten zu einem Geheimgang, in der Mauer im hinteren Bereich des Gartens, von dem selbst Lady Integral nichts wusste.

Ihr Vater hatte ihn für den Fall einer Flucht anlegen lassen.

Es war ein Glück, dass man ihn noch nie hatte benutzen müssen, sonst wären auch hier in der Nähe Wachen postiert.

Seine Hände fuhren über den rauen Stein. Er brauchte nicht lange, bis er den Mechanismus fand und ein Stück der Mauer zurück glitt.

Schnell trat er hindurch und schloss die Tür wieder.

Dann ging er über den Sandweg, der an der Mauer entlang lief, hinein in den angrenzenden Wald.

Jedes Jahr ging er diesen Weg. Den gleichen, den sie damals genommen hatten.

In jener unglückseligen Nacht...

„_Wir müssen uns beeilen!"_

Ihre Stimme hallte in seinen Ohren wider.

Fast glaubte er sie vor sich durch den Wald laufen zu sehen.

Ihr rotes Haar zu einem Zopf gebunden.

Die dünnen Glieder einer Kette um ihren schlanken Hals.

Er hatte sie ihr kurz zuvor geschenkt…

Vor ihm eine leichte Anhöhe, die er wie in Trance bestieg und auf deren Kuppe er inne hielt.

So lang schon, war es her, doch der Schmerz war derselbe.

Nach all den Jahren schien er nur noch stärker zu werden, jedes Mal wenn er hier stand, hatte er das Gefühl es wäre das letzte.

Er sehnte sich danach zu vergessen, zu schlafen…

Vielleicht würde er sie wieder sehen…

Die Blätter der Bäume rauschten sacht und im dichten Unterholz knackte es leise.

Walter jedoch, nahm keines dieser Geräusche wahr.

Den Blick in die Sterne gerichtet, stand er auf der kleinen Anhöhe, in dem Wäldchen.

Unbeweglich, wie eine Statue.

Tief in Gedanken versunken.

Er bemerkte am Rande wie sich eine Gestalt aus den Schatten löste und sich ihm langsam nährte.

Er brauchte sich nicht herum zu drehen, um zu wissen, um wen es sich handelte.

„Ich habe keine Lust auf Gesellschaft…"

Ein dunkles Lachen ertönte.

„Niemand sollte mit solchen Gedanken allein sein, guter Walter. Denn der Tod kommt einem dann viel süßer vor, nicht wahr?"

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe…"

„Oh ja…" Alucard grinste. Die Gläser seiner Brille blitzten in der Dunkelheit.

„ Aber was ist wenn du schläfst? Dich nicht unter Kontrolle hast?

Wie oft bist du aufgewacht, schweißgebadet. Hast dir gewünscht sie in deinen Armen zu halten? Ihren weichen, warmen Körper an deinem zu fühlen. Aber alles was die geblieben ist, ist das kalte Laken und die Sterne. Doch sie geben dir keine Antworten. Nicht die Sterne, nein…"

Stille folgte auf seine Worte.

Walter schien ihn gar nicht gehört zu haben.

Ein tiefes Knurren entkam Alucard Kehle.

„Sieh dich an, Walter. Du, der Engel des Todes, jammerst über einen Verlust der so lange zurück liegt. Du bist schwach! Würde der Vatikan davon erfahren, man würde das Lachen des Papstes bis hier hin hören!"

Er wollte ihn verletzen, aus seinem Selbstmitleid reißen – doch alles was der Mann tat, war in die Sterne zu starren!

Dort würde er nie eine Antwort finden, auf das, was geschehen war…

„Du hast uns gesehen, nicht wahr? Du warst dabei, als _es_ passierte…"

Der Vampir sah Walter nicht an. Auch sagte er nichts, denn die Antwort auf seine Frage kannte der Butler Hellsings selbst.

Walter wusste nicht, was ihn zu seinen nächsten Worten bewegte.

Aber bevor er sich daran hindern konnte, waren sie ausgesprochen.

„Ich habe ihr nie gesagt, dass ich sie liebe…"

Gedankenverloren streichelte er die Blätter der Rose in seiner Hand.

„Mag sein, dass ich ein närrischer, alter Mann bin." Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Doch einmal im Jahr, wenn ich hier stehe und die Sterne betrachte, habe ich das Gefühl, sie ist bei mir.

Du verstehst es nicht, Alucard. Ich verlange es auch nicht von dir. Für dich ist es einfach nur eine menschliche Emotion, nichts weiter. Aber _ich_ will dass du mir _wenigstens_ diesen einen Tag lässt."

Der Vampir schüttelte den Kopf und begann langsam zu verblassen.

Das war nicht Walter, sondern ein Schatten seiner selbst. Ein gebrochener alter Mann.

Ein Narr.

Niemand konnte ihm helfen, nicht mal er, der Fürst der Unsterblichen.

Nur Walter selbst.

_Er_ musste endlich Frieden mit sich finden.

Walter führte die Rose an seine Lippen und küsste die schneeweißen Blätter.

Ihr blumiger Duft stieg ihm in die Nase und er schloss die Augen. Versuchte das verräterische Brennen zu vertreiben.

„Morgan…" Murmelte er leise und seine Knie gaben unter ihm nach.

Stumme Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und so sehr er auch versuchte diese weg zu blinzeln – er schaffte es einfach nicht.

„Vergib mir…" Seine Stimme brüchig, wie die eines kleinen Kindes.

„Vergib mir…."

Ein stechender Schmerz zog unvermittelt durch seine Hand und sein Blick fiel auf die Rose.

Er hatte sie völlig vergessen…

Den Grund, warum er sie mitgenommen hatte.

Die Dornen hatten ihn wieder erinnert.

Walter beobachtete, wie Tropfen seines Blutes die weißen Blätter rot färbten.

Er holte tief Luft und legte die Blume fast zärtlich in das feuchte Gras.

Einige Sekunden verharrte er, seine verletzte Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel ruhend.

Er kümmerte sich nicht, dass das Blut den Stoff seiner Hose durchtränkte.

Dann erhob er sich und ging den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war.

Ohne sich auch nur ein einziges Mal umzuschauen.

In seinen Gedanken bei fröhlicheren Tagen.

Sobald er auf Hellsing Manor angekommen war, würde es wie immer sein.

Er, der vollendete Butler und zugleich Engel des Todes.

Nur manchmal würde er ein leichtes Stechen in seinem Herzen spüren und eine leise Stimme, die in seinen Gedanken flüsterte, von alten Zeiten sprach – und er würde sie zum Schweigen bringen.

Wie immer.

A/N

Traurig oder? verstohlenTränewegwisch

Wie es wohl weiter geht und wer ist die Gestalt unterhalb Londons?

Tja…Das wüsstet ihr wohl gern…. bösegrins.

Das dauert noch n Weilchen…

Hey, kennt ihr beiden eigentlich Missing – Verzweifelt gesucht?

Müsst ihr euch mal ansehen, kommt

**freitags, auf Kabel 1 um 22.10 Uhr**, ist echt toll…

(Hab dazu auch ne kleine One – Shot Fanfiction…winkwinkwink)

Aber ich muss euch warnen, ich bin ein Pollock/Mastriani shipper…gg

Die beiden sind zuuuu süß…

Oh je, ich bin verrückt….


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

Vielen Dank für die Reviews… yeah

Battlelore kenn ich nicht, sind die gut? Mittelalter?

Happy Birthday, Maera o(hast doch party gemacht, deswegen, oder?)

Lost seh ich auch gern, aber mit satc kann ich nix anfangen…

Ein kleiner Rückblick auf Alucards Mission… Mhm… Sehr interessant…und schmerzhaft für die Werwölfe,…. mhwuahahahahah

Und eine kleine Einweisung in Sachen Gut und Böse… Na ja…zur Hälfte wenigstens.

Übrigens, eins noch. Andersen fühlt sich innerlich schon zu Rhyan in irgendeiner Weise hingezogen, aber er will es noch nicht wahrhaben. Die Träume die er, zum Teil, von Alucard geschickt bekommen hat, bauen auf seinen noch für ihn verborgenen Gefühlen auf.

Ach ja und das Wesen ist auch in der Lage Träume zu senden… Mhm… Sehr kompliziert…

**Kapitel 15**

Dichte Nebelschwaden waberten über den Asphalt und gaben der Gasse das Ambiente eines alten Film noir. Fast erwartete man, dass die Handlanger Al Capones auftauchten um einen Deal abzuwickeln, oder einen unliebsamen Zeugen loszuwerden.

Regen prasselte in hauchdünnen Fäden auf die grob gehauenen Pflastersteine und sammelte sich in ihren Zwischenräumen, so dass kleine Flüsschen entstanden.

Eine Straßenlaterne stand etwas windschief auf dem schmalen Gehweg.

Ihr Licht, drang kaum durch das trübe Glas, verschmutzt von Staub und Dreck und erhellte die Umgebung nur schwach.

Einige Abfalltonnen standen zu ihrer rechten, hoffnungslos überfüllt.

Zu ihrer Linken einige größere Kisten, das Holz alt und vermodert, ausgelegt mit Zeitungen und darin ein paar Stofffetzen.

Ein Unterschlupf den sich einige Heimatlose Londons gebaut hatten, gegen die kommende Kälte.

Nun ihr Grab.

Sah man genauer hin, erkannte man eine feine Blutspur, die sich von einer der Kisten entfernte.

Doch nicht weit.

Kaum drei Meter entfernt hockte eine Gestalt.

Gebeugt über eine zweite, die zusammengesunken am Boden lag.

Ein wenig entfernt eine dritte, in einer Lache aus Blut.

Das Knacken von Knochen war zu hören. Modrige Finger bohrten sich tief in das weiche Fleisch. Rissen ganze Stücke heraus.

Weitere Gestalten nährten sich schlurfend, schwankend…

….

„Alpha 2 auf Position. Bitte bestätigen, Alpha 1." Drang die verzerrte Stimme eines Mannes durch ein Funkgerät.

Die Antwort kam sofort.

„Hier Alpha 1. Sind auf Position."

Von ihrem Versteck aus, einem ausgebrannten Haus, hatten sie einen guten Überblick über das Geschehen, ohne gesehen zu werden.

Sie hätten sofort eingegriffen, hätten sie nicht andere Befehle gehabt.

Im Moment hieß es: warten!

Warten auf Alucard.

Seras fragte sich, wie lange es noch dauerte.

Der Geruch von Blut hing in der Luft und sie fühlte ein Kribbeln in sich hochsteigen.

Jagdfieber!

Hinter sich hörte sie die anderen Männer ihrer Einheit atmen. Sonst war es Still.

Sah man mal von dem Schmatzen unter ihnen ab.

Das Festmahl hatte grade begonnen und es kamen immer mehr…

Wo blieb Alucard?

Der Griff um ihre Waffe, Halconnen, verstärkte sich ohne dass sie es wahrnahm.

Das einzige Zeichen ihrer Anspannung.

Warten… Wie sie es hasste…

Plötzliche Unruhe.

_Was ist da los?_ Fragte sich Seras und riskierte einen längeren Blick aus dem Fenster neben ihr.

Kugeln schwirrten plötzlich durch die Luft.

_In Deckung, kleine Polizistin… _

Alucard!

_Endlich…_

Die Geschosse fanden mit tödlicher Genauigkeit ihr Ziel. Präzise wie ein Uhrwerk erledigte Alucard einen Ghoul nach dem anderen.

Körper zerfielen zu Staub.

Das Echo der Schüsse war ohrenbetäubend und kleine Blitzlichter erhellten die Schatten.

Alucard war in seinem Element, zähnefletschend und ein wildes Flackern in den Augen.

Sein roter Mantel flatterte hinter ihm.

Seras Finger krampften sich um den Lauf ihrer Waffe. Sie fragte sich schon, warum sie überhaupt mitgekommen war.

Es war eine einfache Mission. Sie hätte es auch allein geschafft.

Wie gern würde sie jetzt dort unten mit ihm diese Wesen vernichten.

Doch alles was sie konnte war, mit dem General und einigen Leuten, in ihrem Versteck zu warten.

„Kopf hoch, Seras." Die Angesprochene sah zu ihrem direkten Vorgesetzten in dieser Mission, General Fargason.

„Sir Hellsing wird ihre Gründe haben, warum sie Alucard schickt. Seit Andersen hier ist, ist er ziemlich…"

„Ich versteh schon. Noch eine Renovierung ist nicht drin", meinte die Vampirin und sah wieder zu ihrem Meister.

_Trotzdem._

_Es ist nicht fair…_

Auch der letzte Ghoul hatte endlich das Zeitliche gesegnet und Alucard stand ganz allein in der Seitengasse.

Er sah sich um.

Ließ seinen Blick über die Leichen gleiten. Mehr, als sie gedacht hatten.

Die Schatten, für ihn kein Hindernis.

Die Ghoule waren vernichtet, komplett ausradiert vom Angesicht dieser Erde.

Aber da war noch etwas…

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fühlte er eine Kraft.

Das schwache Licht der Laterne, etwas entfernt, flackerte.

Die Schatten schienen sich zusammen zu ziehen.

Nur Sekunden…

Wie ein Nachhall. Ein stummes Echo…und es war nicht von ihm aus gegangen.

Wer immer hier sein Unwesen trieb, es war kein Werwolf oder Vampir. So viel war sicher.

Das berauschende Gefühl der Jagd, schoss durch seinen toten Körper.

Etwas geschah…

Ließ die Erde erzittern, eine Macht, die seiner _vielleicht_ ebenbürtig war.

Ein Pfeifen durchbrach die Stille, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit ab und seine Waffe schnellte in die Höhe.

Eine Melodie, voll spöttischer Freude.

Er zielte auf das, was durch den Nebel auf ihn zuhielt.

Zwei Gestalten kamen ihm entgegen.

Zwei Männer.

Von ihrem Aussehen her hätten es normale Menschen sein können.

Rocker, wenn man ihre schwere Lederkluft genauer betrachtete.

Doch Alucard konnten einfache Verkleidungen nicht täuschen.

Er konnte ihre Macht, ihre Kraft spüren. Das zweite Ich, das in ihnen schlummerte.

Nur darauf wartete hervorzubrechen und zu töten…

_Wie der Wolf im Schafspelz…_

„Sieh mal einer an… Die Köter der Allianz lassen sich auch mal blicken. Hätte ich gewusst, dass ihr so wenige seid, hätte ich Seras den Job machen lassen."

Alucard grinste und entblößte dabei seine Fangzähne.

„Übrigens netter Angriff. Er kam mir wie gerufen, ich wäre vor Langweile fast gestorben…"

Die beiden blieben einige Meter von ihm entfernt stehen.

„Falls du's noch nicht weißt", meinte der größere von ihnen. „Du bist schon tot."

„Ach wirklich? Was für eine _Überraschung_…"

Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des blonden.

„Ein Vampir mit Humor… Vielleicht solltest du deine Klappe nicht so aufreißen…"

Der Blick seiner Augen bohrte sich in den des Vampirs.

„Du hast keine Angst…" Alucard ließ seine Waffe sinken. „Aber das, kann man ändern."

Es versprach interessant zu werden.

Er würde ihnen zeigen, was _Angst_ wirklich bedeutete…

_Seras. _

_Egal was geschieht, es wird nicht eingegriffen!_

_Aber, Meister…_

_Seras!_

_Jawohl…_

„Was hat er gesagt?" Fragte der General sofort.

„Wir sollen uns bedeckt halten, kein Angriff. Er wird sie erledigen."

„Hoffentlich lässt er etwas von ihnen übrig. Wir brauchen sie… Wenigstens einen."

Derweil fuhr Alucard fort:

„Traut sich euer Anführer nicht her, oder seid ihr beiden für die Drecksarbeit zuständig?"

Die Werwölfe antworteten nicht.

„Wahrscheinlich, weil heute kein Vollmond ist."

„Wer sagt, dass wir den Vollmond brauchen?" Der größere trat einen Schritt vor.

Ein Hüne von bestimmt zwei Metern. Seine dunklen Augen blitzten.

„Wir sind schon lange nicht mehr von ihm abhängig, dank _ihm_…"

„Und wer ist _er_? Euer feiger Boss, Andris?"

„Der Meister ist kein einfacher –." „ Klappe, Raul!"

Der blonde funkelte Alucard an.

„Es wurde schon genug geredet…"

Mit einer unglaublichen Schnelligkeit hetzten die beiden plötzlich los. Noch mitten im Lauf begann, wie auf Knopfdruck ihre Verwandelung.

Kurz bevor sie Alucard erreichten waren es keine Menschen mehr, sondern reißende Bestien, mit dem Stockmaß eines kleinen Pferdes.

Zottiges, struppiges Fell bedeckte ihre muskulösen und doch sehnigen Körper. Schnelligkeit und Kraft in einem vereint.

Auf Jagd getrimmt.

_Diese Schnelligkeit… Selbst überdurchschnittliche Werwölfe wären niemals so schnell gewesen…_ Seras Gedanken rasten. _Und diese Größe…_ _Keine normalen Werwölfe…_

_Warum tut er nichts?_

Tatsächlich stand Alucard einfach nur da. Erwartete die Werwölfe mit einem breiten Grinsen, die Arme ausgestreckt.

Die Lefzen zurückgezogen erreichten sie ihn schließlich in weniger als drei Sekunden.

Als hätten sie sich abgesprochen, verbissen sie sich augenblicklich in seinen Armen.

Blut lief aus den Wunden, die entstanden und benetzte Boden und Fell der Tiere.

Ein dritter tauchte unvermittelt aus den Schatten hinter ihm auf und grub seine scharfen Zähne tief in den Nacken des Vampirs.

Alucard fragte sich, woher er gekommen war. Er hatte ihn gespürt, aber nicht gesehen.

Kein Schrei entkam seinen Lippen, als der Wolf fester zu biss, sich seine Krallen in seine Schultern gruben.

Sehnen rissen, Knochen brachen und der Kopf Alucards landete mit einem Platschen auf dem Asphalt und der Rumpf folgte, knickte ein, wie ein Kartenhaus.

Seras Augen weiteten sich.

Sie wollte aufspringen, ihrem Meister helfen, doch der General drückte sie zurück, auf ihren Platz.

„Wir sollen _nicht_ eingreifen", zischte er leise. „Also verhalten wir uns still!"

Seras biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie wollte es diesen Werwölfen zeigen. Sie konnte es gar nicht erwarten, einen von ihnen endlich Silberkugeln in den haarigen Wanst zu jagen.

Es hatte lange genug gedauert, bis sie sich mal wieder zeigten.

Schwarzes Blut lief über den Boden, breitete sich aus.

Ein wenig tropfte in den nahen Rinnstein.

Ungesehen wurde es mit dem Wasser mitgezogen und verschwand in der Kanalisation.

Unten in der Gasse nahmen die Werwölfe wieder ihre menschliche Gestalt an.

„Das soll also Hellsings gefährlichste Waffe sein?", fragte der eine und fuhr sich durch sein blondes Haar. „Das einzig gruselige an dem Kerl war sein Outfit… Wie kann man nur so rumlaufen…"

„Klappe, Adam. Muss doch nicht jeder wissen, dass du ne Schwuchtel bist."

„Schnauze, sonst..."

„Sonst was…"

Mit einem mörderischen Blick bauten sich die beiden Männer voreinander auf.  
"Adam, Raul. Aufhören, sofort!" Der Mann, der als Werwolf Alucard den Kopf abgetrennt hatte, trat zwischen seine Kollegen.

„Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun!"

Kleidung und Gesicht waren besudelt mit Blut.

„Seht euch die Sauerei an!" Fluchte er wütend und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Jeansjacke über den Mund. „Dabei ist es noch nicht einmal gutes Blut… Vampire haben noch nie geschmeckt."

„Aber du versuchst es immer wieder, Pete." Adam schüttelte den Kopf und entfernte sich von den anderen. „Ich bin umgeben von Schwuchteln."

„Für dich ist doch jeder n Perverser, der auch nur ein _wenig_ auf seine Körperpflege achtet, Raul…"

Der angesprochene lachte rau und beugte sich über den Körper des Vampirs.

Er legte den Kopf schief, als überlege er und Seras konnte förmlich hören, wie sich die Rädchen drehten.

„He, Leute, müsste der sich nicht eigentlich in Staub verwandeln, oder so?"

„Wieso?" Der blonde gesellte sich zu ihm.

„Er ist tot. Ob er sich nun auflöst oder nicht, ist doch scheiß egal."

„Vielleicht, aber… Wisst ihr, wie das bei unseren funktioniert?"

Ein Geräusch, als ob sich jemand übergab, ließ beide herumfahren – und sie erstarrten.

Ihr Kamerad lag gekrümmt auf dem Asphalt.

Er hustete und würgte. Ein Zittern lief durch seinen Körper, dass es ihn auf dem Boden hin und her warf.

Unkontrolliert schlugen seine Gliedmaßen auf den Asphalt auf und er schrie wie am Spieß.

Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen und ein besonders heftiger Würganfall schüttelte ihn.

Eine fleischige Masse glitt wie ein Wurm aus seinem weit aufgerissenen Mund.

Es sammelte sich in einer Pfütze neben dem zuckenden Körper, schwarz wie die Nacht.

Doch blieb es dort nicht.

In einem dünnen Rinnsal kroch es quer über den Beton – und hielt genau auf den toten Vampir zu.

Die Werwölfe wichen zurück, ohne jedoch ihrem reglosen Kameraden zu Hilfe zu eilen.

Wie gebannt starrten sie auf das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen bot.

Der Körper des Vampirs zuckte und zitterte. Die Arme schlackerten, wie bei einer leblosen Marionette.

Schließlich berührte die Masse den Handschuh des toten Untoten – und wurde von ihm regelrecht aufgesaugt.

„Das ist nicht normal…" Flüsterte Raul, als plötzlich etwas gegen sein Bein stieß. Er blickte nach unten – und sah auf eine zweite schwarze Masse. Größer als die, die aus Peter gekrochen war.

Viel größer, als...

Adam sah sich um.

Wo war der Kopf?

Er konnte ihn nirgends entdecken – und es dämmerte ihm, auch wenn er es nicht glauben konnte.

_Wie ist das möglich… Wie konnte ein Kopf…_

_Aber…_

Er wusste nicht weiter und auch Raul neben ihm konnte sich auf die Ereignisse keinen Reim machen.

Das was hier geschah, war selbst an ihrem Standard gemessen, unglaublich.

„Der setzt sich wieder zusammen", meinte Raul leise, fast interessiert.

„Wir hätten ihn _ganz_ mitnehmen sollen."

Obwohl äußerlich völlig reglos, war sein Geist wach.

Alucard spürte die Faszination, die der Hüne empfand.

Faszination am Unerklärlichen. Trotzdem schien er keine Angst zu haben.

Immer noch nicht…

Da machte der Blonde schon Fortschritte.

Er würde sich noch ein wenig Zeit lassen, bis er ihm eine Lektion in Sachen Furcht gäbe.

Einen kleinen Countdown bis zum Tod.

„Quatsch nicht so ne Scheiße!" Rief Adam und riskierte einen kurzen Blick zu seinem, am Boden liegenden Artgenossen. „Los, beeil dich. Hol die Phiole und lass uns damit fertig werden, bevor wir Zeugen beseitigen müssen."

Er trat einige Schritte zurück, weg von dem Körper und der klebrigen Masse daneben.

„Was hast du gegen Zeugen?" Fragte Raul, setzte sich jedoch in Bewegung. „Die meisten schmecken doch recht gut – und gegen das frische Blut eines Menschen, habe ich nichts einzuwenden."

„Bist du n verdammter Vampir, oder was? Hol endlich die Phiole!"

„Schon gut. Schon gut, keine Panik." Der Werwolf kniete sich neben seinen reglosen Kameraden. „Sorry, Pete, Kumpel. Aber die Mission geht vor. Du verstehst…"

Seine Hand glitt unter die Jeansjacke Peters und zog schließlich ein kleines Glasröhrchen heraus.

Man hätte es für ein Reagenzglas halten können, wäre da nicht diese eigentümliche Färbung und die Dicke des Glases gewesen.

Sämtliche Farben des Regenbogens waren vertreten und es schien, als wirbelten sie innerhalb des Materials durcheinander.

„Ich hab's."

„Dann gib her."

„Das hättest du wohl gern." Ein triumphierendes Grinsen legte sich auf Rauls Lippen.

„Ich will ihn anpieksen."

Adam wollte etwas sagen, gab jedoch nach. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er froh, dass Raul es tat. Dieser Vampir war ihm unheimlich. Er war tot – aber irgendwie…

Er wusste nicht recht, doch er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.

Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, er solle laufen. So weit und so schnell er konnte.

Dies hier war etwas anderes, als ihre üblichen Jagden, das übliche Gemetzel.

Selbst das Mädchen, ihr Ausbruch, war eine Kleinigkeit gewesen, gegen das, was hier lauerte.

Hier konnten sie _selbst_ jederzeit zum Opfer werden.

Er spürte es in jeder Faser seines Körpers.

„Beeil dich!"

„Angst?"

„Du hast gesehen, was mit Peter passiert ist!"

Raul zuckte mit den Schultern und zückte ein Messer. Die Klinge funkelte schwach im Licht der Laterne, die einige Schritte entfernt stand.

„Wo soll ich ansetzen?"

„Ist mir doch egal. Irgendwo,…warte!"

„Was denn jetzt schon wieder?" Knurrte sein Kamerad genervt, aber Adam achtete nicht auf ihn.

„Dort, siehst du?" Er wies auf einen dunklen Fleck. „Nimm das."

„Und wenn es nicht reicht?" „Es wird reichen. Benutz dein Messer, um es in die Phiole zu tun – aber fass es auf keinen Fall an!"

„Wieso?"

„Sieh dir Peter an, dann weißt du es."

„Ad, wir sind voll mit dem Zeug, wir hätten schon längst draufgehen müssen. Peter hat von ihm gegessen!"

„Mag sein, trotzdem."

Der Hüne verdrehte die Augen. „Schisser."

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich sagte, Schisser! Bist du schwerhörig?"

Adam murmelte etwas als Antwort, doch Raul hörte nicht mehr hin.

Er tauchte die Klinge seines Messers in das Blut und versuchte so gut es ging, etwas davon in die Phiole zu träufeln.

Anschließend verschloss er sie sicher mit einem Glaskorken, beobachtet von seinem Kameraden.

Keiner von beiden bemerkte den Schatten, der sich Raul hinterrücks nährte.

Lautlose Schritte, die immer näher kamen.

Ein Kichern, das ihnen durch Mark und Bein ging.

Ein Kratzen, als fuhren Fingernägel über Stein.

_Mich würde interessieren, was ihr mit meinem Blut wollt…_

Raul wirbelte herum – und Adam wich weiter in die Schatten zurück. Das Blut gefror ihm in den Adern.

_Ist euer Boss ein Vampir?_

Raul riss sich aus seiner Erstarrung, doch bevor er reagieren konnte, packte ihn etwas – und schleuderte ihn quer durch die Gasse.

_Oder etwas anderes? Sagt es mir!_

Die Stimme des Vampirs dröhnte in ihren Köpfen.

Hart schlug der Werwolf auf dem Boden auf.

Doch er schien härter im nehmen zu sein, als der Vampirfürst ihm angerechnet hatte.

Mit einem Satz sprang er auf. Ohne auf seinen Kameraden zu achten transformierte er sich und Griff an.

Milde beeindruckt ließ Alucard ihm seine siegreichen Sekunden. Ließ ihm im Glauben, er hätte wirklich eine Chance.

„Genug _gespielt_…"

Die Augen des Werwolfes weiteten sich, als die Konturen des Vampirs zu verschwimmen begannen. Sich auflösten, verschmolzen mit den Schatten, mit dem Nebel...

Das Licht der Laterne erlosch.

Aber was er in der Dunkelheit sah…

Sein Herzschlag setzte für Sekunden aus, blanke Panik befiel ihn.

Adam beobachtete mit Schrecken das Geschehen. Sie hätten die Flucht ergreifen sollen, als sie die Chance dazu hatten. Jetzt war es zu spät – oder?

Sollte er seinen Kameraden im Stich lassen?

Wenn man es genau nahm, war es nie Kameradschaft gewesen. Eine Zweckgemeinschaft, ja. Aber richtige Kameradschaft…

Etwas Blinkendes zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Dort neben der Laterne, zwischen den Pflastersteinen, lag die Phiole!

In ihr der Grund, warum sie hier waren.

Adam verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr an Raul.

So leise und unauffällig es ging schlich er an der Steinwand der Gasse entlang und erreichte schließlich die Laterne.

Er versuchte das Knurren und Jaulen seines Kameraden zu überhören, die reißenden, schmatzenden Geräusche…

Das Glas des Fläschchens glitzerte, schien ihm zuzublinzeln.

Vorsichtig legten sich seine Finger darum. Kühl…

Für eine Sekunde überlegte er, ob er ihm helfen sollte – doch in dem Moment, als der Körper des Hünen entzwei gerissen wurde wie ein Stück Papier, wirbelte Adam herum und rannte.

Die Phiole fest in der Hand, rannte er um sein Leben.

…..

Derweil hatten sich die handvoll Soldaten unter der Führung General Fargasons aus ihrem Versteck gewagt.

„Hier habt ihr euer Versuchskaninchen." Alucard kam der Einheit entgegen.

„Er ist tot." Antwortete der General kühl, ließ sich seinen Respekt gegenüber dem Vampir nicht anmerken.

„Nicht dieser Verlierer. Ich meine den, der mir den Kopf abgerissen hat. Wirklich sehr starkes Gebiss…" Alucard drehte seinen Kopf hin und her und man konnte die Knochen knacken hören.

„Der ist tot. Ihr habt ihn innerlich…"

„Ich habe aufgepasst. Er lebt." Eine gelangweilte Handbewegung in Richtung des am Boden liegenden Mannes.

„Und was ist mit dem blonden?" Schaltete sich Seras ein. „Soll ich die Verfolgung aufnehmen?"

„Lasst das meine Sorge sein, nehmt ihr den Werwolf…"

Seras leckte sich nervös über die Lippen, als ihr Blick auf der reglosen Gestalt ruhte.

Er sah aus wie tot.

Doch schwach, ganz schwach konnte sie sein Herz schlagen hören… Das Blut, das durch seine Adern lief.

Ein Werwolf in Hellsing Manor…

Das fehlte grade noch. Aber der Befehl Lady Hellsings war eindeutig.

Zur Befragung und Studienzwecken mitnehmen!

_Viel Spaß beim einpacken… _

_Natürlich_, dachte Seras. _Das war ja klar…_

Sie sah Alucard nach, der die Gasse hinab ging und langsam im Nebel verschwand.

Warum ging er?

Hatte er etwas entdeckt?

Das laute Knacken eines Funkgerätes riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Hier Alpha 1. Alpha zwei fertig machen für Operation „Einsamer Wolf". Bringt den Transporter!"

Seras warf einen kurzen Blick zu General Fargason.

Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, schien auch er nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein.

Mit der rechten Hand fuhr er sich über seinen fast kahlen Schädel.

Das Geräusch eines sich nähernden Wagens kündigte das zweite Team an.

Wieder blickte Seras in die Richtung, in die Alucard verschwunden war.

Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als zu wissen, was er entdeckt hatte.

Sie kannte ihn schon lange genug, um zu wissen, wann ihn etwas _wirklich_ wichtiges beschäftigte.

………

„Alles lief wie geplant, bis auf den Teil mit dem Blut. Wir haben ihn gepackt und Peter hat ihm den Kopf abgerissen. Aber dann…" Adam schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er es immer noch nicht fassen.

„Wir haben ihn getötet, aber er… Er hat sich wieder regeneriert…und hat Raul getötet. Ihn auseinander gerissen." Beendete der Werwolf und schloss kurz die Augen, so als könne er dadurch alles ungeschehen machen.

„Das ist in der Tat ein Problem…" Andris überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Er ist gefährlicher, als wir dachten…"

_Ich sagte Euch, unterschätzt ihn nicht. _

Sofort war der Herr der Werwölfe auf seinen Knien, ebenso Adam.

Beide hatten die Köpfe geneigt.

Ein Flackern huschte über den großen Spiegel an der Wand und eine Gestalt, eingehüllt in einen schwarzen Kapuzenmantel, erschien.

Mit ihm, eisige Kälte.

_Habt ihr das, wonach ich verlangte? _

Andris wandte sich an seinen Untergebenen.

„Hast du es?"

Adam nickte zögernd. Langsam zog er eine kleine Phiole aus Glas aus der Tasche.

„Aber zu welchem Preis? Raul ist tot und Peter gefangen... Früher oder später wird er reden!"

„Das wird er nicht. Dafür wird schon gesorgt." Zischte Andris und streckte die Hand nach der Phiole aus.

„Gib her!"

Fast sah es so aus, als verweigere er sich diesem Befehl, dann händigte er seinem Boss die Phiole aus.

„Es ist nur Blut."

_Es ist besonderes Blut, Schwachkopf. _

_Du hast gesehen, was es mit Peter gemacht hat – und mit Raul…_

„Das war der Vampir. Dieser Alucard!"

_Und aus was glaubst du, besteht dieser Alucard? Aus fester Materie? _

_Dann erklär mir, wie er sich ohne Kopf regenerieren konnte._

Adam schwieg, den Kopf tiefer gesenkt, als zuvor.

„Verzeiht, Meister. Ich war schwach und zweifelte."

_Oh ja, schwach bist du. Trotz der Fähigkeiten, die ich dir gab._

_Schwach und dumm, mich zu erwähnen._

_Schwach und dumm **sie** entkommen zu lassen!_

_Den Schlüssel…_

Die Stimme des Wesens dröhnte in seinem Kopf.

„Es wird nie wieder vorkommen, ich schwöre es."

_Nein, das wird es nicht, da hast du Recht.…_

Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte der junge Werwolf das Zittern das durch seinen Körper lief.

Angst ließ ihm die Nackenhaare zu berge stehen. Er hatte gesehen, was dieser…diese Gestalt vermochte.

Hatte gesehen, wie Zweiflern die Köpfe weggesprengt wurden, oder ihre Körper zu brennen begannen.

_Wie bei ihr…_

Dieses Wesen war mächtiger als alles, was er bis jetzt gesehen hatte – bis auf den Vampir vielleicht.

_Vielleicht ist der Meister deswegen so versessen, auf sein Blut?_

Er wartete.

Wartete auf die Strafe.

Die Sekunden vergingen, aber nichts geschah.

Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf ein wenig. Der Kopf des Wesens war zu Andris gedreht.

Das Gesicht von letzterem angestrengt, als lausche er auf etwas. Anscheinend gab es neue Befehle.

Der Meister gab die Befehle nur an Andris weiter und niemand sonst von dem Rest der Meute bekam den Meister je zu Gesicht, außer er selbst, Peter und…Raul, die drei Vertrauten Andris'.

_Nun…_

_Jetzt gibt es nur noch mich…_ Dachte Adam und wusste nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte.

Den Ruhm würde es für ihn alleine geben – aber auch die Strafe bei Versagen.

Als sein Boss nickte und sich erhob wusste er, dass er Glück gehabt hatte.

Diese Nacht wäre er fast zweimal gestorben.

Entweder hätte der Vampir ihn getötet, oder der Meister.

Diesmal war er noch einmal davon gekommen.

Dieses Mal…

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er seinen Boss und ehemaligen Freund, wie er sich erhob.

Langsam nährte er sich dem Spiegel. Die Hand ausgestreckt, auf deren Fläche die Phiole liegend.

Die Flüssigkeit darin schlug gegen das Glas, schien sich gegen ihr Gefängnis aufzubäumen.

Lebendig zu sein…

_Oh ja… Wehre dich dagegen… Aber es gibt nichts, was dich zu deinem Herren zurück bringt._

Das Wesen streckte seine Hand danach aus. Knochige, weiße Finger.

Finger eines Toten…

Adam wollte etwas sagen. Das Glas war im Weg, doch die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken.

Ein Flirren lief über die Oberfläche des Spiegels – und die Hand griff hindurch.

Wie durch Wasser und nahm die Phiole an sich.

Als seine Finger sich um das Objekt der Begierde schlossen, ging ein hoher Ton durch den Raum.

Ein Klirren und quietschendes Kreischen, als ob das Glas selbst schrie – und sämtliche Kerzen erloschen.

Dunkelheit umfing sie, bis auf ein eigentümliches Leuchten, das aus dem Inneren des Spiegels zu kommen schien.

Irgendwie unwirklich…

_Endlich…_

_Der erste Schlüssel ist mein…_

Adam war sich nicht bewusst, dass er die Luft anhielt, bis sich die Hand wieder zurückzog.

Die Stimme verhallte…

Seine Lungen schrieen nach Luft und er konnte ein Keuchen nicht mehr unterdrücken, als er den Sauerstoff tief inhalierte.

Niemand beachtete ihn. Immer noch sah Andris in den Spiegel, völlig konzentriert.

Dann nickte er.

_Ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht._

_Das ist gut… und vergiss unser **eigentliches** Ziel nicht…_

In einem Strudel aus schwarzem Rauch verschwand das Bild des Meisters und mit ihm die Kälte aus Andris Körper. Erleichtert atmete er aus.

Er verehrte den Meister, schließlich hatte er ihm so viel gegeben… Doch die Mentale Verbindung zu ihm…

Er unterdrückte ein Schaudern.

Jedes Mal diese Kälte.

Jedes Mal dieser Schmerz...

„Alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Adam hinter ihm leise.

Der Angesprochene nickte und warf einen letzten Blick auf den Spiegel.

Normal, als verberge sich nichts dahinter.

Andris wusste um das Los seines Meisters.

Einer der größten Magier seiner Zeit, ein verkanntes Genie, gelyncht von seinesgleichen und Menschen, die ihn nicht verstanden.

Die Flüche, die auf ihm lasteten und ihn gefangen hielten…

Er würde ihm helfen, oh ja… Dann würde Chaos über London hereinbrechen.

_Die Apokalypse wird diese Stadt dem Erdboden gleich machen – und ich, Andris, werde die rechte Hand des Teufels sein…._

Die, die ihn jagten würden bezahlen.

Alle…

„Gehen wir."

„Wohin?"

„Zu den anderen."

Adam folgte seinem Boss aus dem Raum und einen Gang entlang.

Hier und dort tropfte Wasser von der bemoosten Decke.

Schwere Rohre zogen sich an den Wänden längs. An einigen Stellen fraß sich schon der Rost durch das Metall.

Sie waren im Untergrund, in der Kanalisation.

Von weitem hörte Adam das Plätschern des Abwassers.

An den Geruch und den Dreck hatte er sich längst gewöhnt, auch an die Ratten.

Das Problem war die Stille. Hier und dort unterbrochen vom Rauschen einer Toilettenspülung.

Meist jedoch war es still wie in einem Grab, wenn man nicht gerade im Hauptquartier war…

„Du bist dir darüber im Klaren, dass dir die Phiole das Leben gerettet hat?"

Adam sah seinen Boss nicht an.

„Wärst du mit leeren Händen gekommen…" Andris ließ den Satz unvollendet.

„Ich weiß…"

„Dann pass beim nächsten Mal auf."

„Wann werde ich wieder…" „Gar nicht."

„_Was_?"

Andris hielt inne. Mit seinen stechend blauen Augen maß er sein Gegenüber kalt.

„Du bleibst erst einmal hier. Es gibt andere, die für die bevorstehende Aufgabe besser geeignet sind, als _du_."

„Was für eine Aufgabe?" Adam vermochte seine Neugier kaum zu zügeln und seine Wut. Er war jetzt derjenige, der sich um die wichtigen Dinge kümmerte!

„Es wird Zeit, dass wir anfangen, den Weg zu bereiten. Das Mädchen bleibt erst einmal dort, wo sie ist, wir brauchen Menschen…"

„Wofür?" Adam verstand nicht, warum das Mädchen keine Priorität mehr hatte.

Wegen ihr hatten sie doch diesen ganzen Aufstand erst veranstaltet. Sie und ihre Familie quer durch Irland bis hierher gejagt.

Ihre Familie getötet…

Er fragte sich immer noch, wie sie ihnen hatte entkommen können.

_So nah… Wir waren so nah…_

Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er die beiden Teenager. Das Mädchen stand schützend vor ihrem Bruder.

Mutig… Aber hoffnungslos.

Er sah, wie der Junge durchdrehte, nach seiner Mutter und seinem Vater schrie…

Hoffnungslos.

Ein einziger Schlag Michaels hatte ihn gegen die Wand geschleudert.

Bewusstlos.

Der Sprung des Mädchens aus dem Fenster…

Wirklich mutig.

Ihr verschwinden…

Sie musste einen Helfer gehabt haben – aber wen?

Seine Gedanken wurden durch die Stimme seines Bosses unterbrochen.

„Wir werden sie ein wenig verwirren, bevor der nächste Angriff kommt."

„Ein weiterer Angriff? Das ist doch Selbstmord! Ich habe gesehen, was dieser Vampir kann!"

Adam baute sich vor seinem Boss auf.

„Das ist Wahnsinn."

„Nein. Kalkuliertes Risiko."

„Andris, bist du vollkommen _durchgedreht_?"

Die blauen Augen seines Chefs funkelten gefährlich und sein gegenüber hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Ich sage nur, dass es verrückt ist, ohne Plan, ohne Zombies? Die, die uns geblieben sind, minus dem Verlust heute… Wir haben keine Vorhut mehr, weil du sie einfach _verpulvert_ hast! Hättest du noch etwas gewartet…"

„_Verpulvert_..." Der Ton des Werwolfes war fast nachdenklich.

„Du glaubst also, ich hätte unsere Zombies einfach verpulvert, ohne mir dabei etwas zu denken…? Nur um Hellsing ein wenig Schaden zuzufügen? Nein."

Andris lachte leise in sich hinein.

„Unter ihnen war ein Spion. Es gibt Kameras im Haus, kleine und große _Spezialkameras_, die es uns ganz leicht machen werden."

Was für ein gelungener Streich…

_Das Mädchen wird bald uns gehören…und der Kopf Sir Hellsings'!_

_Wir werden unsere Trümpfe ausspielen – und diesmal… Diesmal wird selbst dieser Vampir_

_nicht helfen können._

„Was für Spezialkameras?"

_Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, wovon du redest…_

„Das würdest du gerne wissen, nicht war? Ich sage nur so viel. Es funktioniert, wie bei uns…"

Als sein Boss nichts mehr sagte beließ es Adam dabei. Er wusste, dass er aus ihm nichts mehr herauskriegen würde.

Doch innerlich brannte er darauf zu erfahren, was es mit diesen vermeintlichen Kameras auf sich hatte – und wer dieser Spion war...

…………….

Integral legte nachdenklich die Fingerspitzen aneinander.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass es nicht die Werwölfe waren, die du gespürt hast?"

„Zweifelt Ihr an mir, Integra?"

„Es könnte immerhin möglich sein."

„Nein. Das was ich gespürt habe, war ein Echo. Jemand oder etwas _muss_ dunkle Magie angewendet haben.

Ich habe es schon einmal gespürt…"

Integral fuhr auf. „Du sagtest, dass du _nichts_ gespürt hast."

„_Hier_ habe ich den Eindringling nicht gespürt, zumindest nicht bei Rhyan, wenn sie es ist, auf die man es abgesehen hat...und wenn es die gleiche Macht war…"

„Du glaubst nicht daran?"

„Doch. Aber findest du nicht, dass sie dafür zu schwach vorgehen? Wenn diese Macht zu der Allianz gehört, warum haben sie nicht schon längst richtig angegriffen? "

„Vielleicht wollen sie noch abwarten…" Mutmaßte Integral

„Oder es fehlt ihnen noch etwas."

„Aber was?"

„Bin ich allwissend?"

Plötzlich legte der Vampir den Kopf schief, als horche er. Integral jedoch hörte nichts.

„Wir reden ein anderes Mal…"

„Alucard, warte…"

Doch der Vampir war schon verschwunden.

Wie sie es hasste…

Es gab wichtige Dinge zu besprechen und er verschwand einfach.

Jetzt wusste sie immer noch nicht, was für eine Macht war, die er angeblich gespürt hatte.

Diese Macht, die ihn so aufzuwühlen schien.

Aber vielleicht wusste er es auch nicht und war deshalb verschwunden.

_Das Ego dieses Vampirs ist einfach zu groß._ Dachte sie genervt.

Damit würde er jedoch nicht durchkommen. Er konnte sich darauf gefasst machen, dass sie ihn erneut darauf ansprechen würde.

Ein dünnes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

So würde er ihr nicht davonkommen.

Alucard indes war auf seinem Weg in den Wald.

An die Stelle an der es vor Jahren geschehen war.

Noch vor Integrals Zeit. Sollte _sie_ doch über diese Macht grübeln.

Er selbst musste sich um etwas anderes kümmern.

…………

Enrico Maxwell schloss die Augen und massierte seine Schläfen mit beiden Zeigefingern.

Es lief alles nach Plan.

_Gut…_

Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass Alexander Andersen es so leicht haben würde mit diesem Mädchen.

Er hatte seine Sicherheit aus den getippten Worten herauslesen können. Die Gewissheit, dass _sie_ ihn langsam aber sicher als einen Freund zu betrachten begann.

Einen _guten_ Freund.

Wäre Maxwell nicht so müde gewesen, er hätte beim letzten Satz laut gelacht.

„…sie ist dabei mir zu vertrauen…"

_Vertrauen… Pah…_

Wenn das Mädchen ihm wirklich vertraute, war sie dämlicher, als er gedacht hatte.

_Sie wird noch ihr blaues Wunder erleben, wenn sie die Wahrheit erfährt. _

_Wenn sie wüsste, wem sie vertraut…_

_Wenn sie wüsste, wie er **wirklich** war…_

_Armes Mädchen…_

Sie würde in die Falle gehen, so viel war sicher.

„Ich bin euch _einen_ Schritt voraus, meine Freunde", murmelte Maxwell. Seine rechte Hand ruhte auf einem weißen Umschlag auf seinem Schreibtisch.

„Ich bin euch einen Schritt voraus…"

…………..

Integral Hellsing warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr, über dem Kamin.

Drei Uhr morgens…

Der Kugelschreiber in ihrer rechten Hand hielt inne.

Sie überflog die Zeilen, die sie geschrieben hatte erneut – zum fünften Mal und rieb sich die Augen.

_Verflucht…_

Die Listen die Walter ihr gegeben hatte, lagen neben ihren Notizen.

Aber sie war unfähig sich darauf zu konzentrieren.

Ihre Gedanken schwirrten überall herum, beschäftigten sich mit allem, nur nicht mit dem Wichtigen.

_Konzentrier dich…_

Doch es half alles nichts. Immer wieder tauchte vor ihrem inneren Auge eine Gestalt auf.

Die Gestalt aus ihrem Traum.

Groß. Sie hatte nur die Silhouette erkennen können, aber sie wusste noch ganz genau, dass es ein Mann gewesen war.

Er hatte Worte in ihr Ohr geflüstert, die sie nicht verstanden hatte, doch allein der Klang seiner Stimme sand heiße Schauer durch ihren Körper.

Wie sie wünschte, dass die Berührungen seiner Hände nicht nur ein Traum…

_Genug! _

_Nie_ hatte sie sich von solchen Kleinigkeiten beirren lassen, also warum sollte sie jetzt damit beginnen?

_Ein Mann…_ Integral schnaubte verächtlich. _Wozu brauche ich einen Mann?_

Die Antwort hierauf war ihr nur allzu klar.

Wenn sie nicht wollte, dass die Organisation in die Hände irgendeines Schwachkopfes geriet, brauchte sie einen Erben. Einen verantwortungsvollen Erben, der die Familienehre fortführte. Schon allein Alucards wegen durfte die Familie Hellsing nicht aussterben.

Wenn sie jedoch daran dachte, dass sie mit einem dieser Adligen… Vielleicht sogar dem Sohn irgendeines Abgeordneten…

Ein eisiges Schaudern kroch über ihren Rücken.

Sie war jetzt ende zwanzig, lange konnte sie dieses Thema nicht mehr aufschieben.

Ein Klopfen riss sie aus ihren düsteren Gedanken.

„Ja?"

Sie legte den Stift endgültig aus der Hand und wartete ab.

Walter konnte es nicht sein, zu leise war das Klopfen gewesen, fast schon vorsichtig.

Vielleicht Seras…

Aber schon wieder?

Sie hatte ihr doch vor gut anderthalb Stunden Bescheid gegeben, dass die Mission erfolgreich abgeschlossen worden war…

_Wenn sie es ist, muss sie sich jedenfalls beeilen. Bald geht die Sonne auf…_

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt breit – und Rhyans Kopf erschien.

„Kann ich…, darf ich kurz stören, Sir Hellsing?"

Integral ließ sich ihre Überraschung nicht anmerken.

„Komm rein."

Rhyan trat in das Büro des Hellsing Oberhauptes und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Langsam nährte sie sich dem breiten Schreibtisch, setzte sich jedoch nicht in den Stuhl davor, sondern blieb neben diesem stehen.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?"

„Doch… Nein, eigentlich nicht."

„Wenn du etwas dafür brauchst, frage bitte Walter, ich habe zu tun."

Wieder dieser abwertende Blick.

Diese Frau mochte sie nicht, jedenfalls glaubte Rhyan das.

„Ich weiß, es geht auch nicht darum…" Rhyan verkrampfte nervös die Finger ineinander. Sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie anfangen sollte.

„Nun? Worum geht es dann?"

Nur mildes Interesse.

„Ich…ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Für all die Unannehmlichkeiten, die Sie meinetwegen hatten, Sir Hellsing – und die Kosten."

„Angenommen, sonst noch etwas?"

„Äh…" Zu sagen Rhyan war überrascht, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts gewesen.

Sie hatte sich auf eine Schimpftirade eingestellt.

Auf Verwünschungen – oder einen Rausschmiss.

Aber alles was diese Frau sagte war: _angenommen_.

Wie konnte das sein?

Integral deutete ihr Schweigen richtig und seufzte leise.

„Rhyan. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass du gejagt wirst. Den Zwischenfall vor dem Portal und im Flur außer Acht gelassen, gibt es nichts, was du dir vorzuwerfen hast.

Und beide Male hast du aus Notwehr gehandelt."

Walter hatte also wirklich alles erzählt…

„War es das jetzt?"

Rhyan nahm sich ein Herz.

„Nein. Ich bin nicht nur gekommen, um mich zu entschuldigen. Ich möchte Ihnen meine Hilfe anbieten."

Jetzt war es raus.

Endlich.

Integral horchte auf.

_Interessant… _

Als die Frau hinter dem riesigen Schriebtisch keine Antwort gab, fuhr Rhyan fort:

„Sie jagen doch Ghoule, Zombies, Vampire und derlei und... Ich möchte dabei helfen!"

„Das ist kein Kinderspiel…"

Zorn wallte in dem Mädchen auf.

„Glauben Sie mein Leben war bis jetzt ein _Kinderspiel_?" Rief sie wütend. „Meine Familie wurde vor meinen Augen _abgeschlachtet_ wie Vieh!"

Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und ihre Nägel gruben sich tief in ihre Haut.

„Ich habe diese…diese Fähigkeit vielleicht nicht besonders unter Kontrolle, aber ich _habe_ sie!"

Ihre Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut, als sie Luft holte und weiter sprach.

„Ich werde Sie nicht anflehen, mir zu helfen, aber wenn Ihr Haus abbrennt…"

Sie wusste nicht, woher sie die plötzliche Courage nahm, doch als sie erkannte, was sie gesagt hatte, hätte sie sich am liebsten geohrfeigt.

Sie musste Sir Hellsing überzeugen – aber doch nicht so…

So würde sie garantiert in einem hohen Bogen rausfliegen.

„Du drohst mir also…"

_Zu spät…_

Rhyan wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.

Doch jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr zurück. Sie musste einfach weiter machen.

„Keine Drohung, ein Angebot, das sie annehmen sollten."

Integral spitzte die Lippen und musterte sie über den silbernen Rand ihrer Brille hinweg.

Das Mädchen hatte ja doch so etwas wie Mut in sich…

Oder war es Verzweifelung, die sie zu ihrem Handeln trieb?

„Nun gut… Was brauchst du?"

„Äh, was ich brauche?"

„Erst einmal wäre es doch ganz gut, wenn du deine Kräfte unter Kontrolle bekommst, oder? Also, was brauchst du?"

Rhyan kam sich vor, wie der letzte Idiot. _Sie_ war schließlich diejenige mit den Fähigkeiten und _sie_ war also auch diejenige, die am besten wissen musste, was ihr half darüber die Kontrolle zu erlangen.

„Ein Raum wäre nicht schlecht. Möglichst…möglichst abgelegen von jeglichem Lärm – und feuerfest sollte er sein. Also keine Inneneinrichtung…"

Sie legte den Kopf schief.

„Es müsste jemanden geben, der mich überwacht. Meine Fortschritte, falls es welche geben sollte, oder falls alles schief läuft. _Aber_ er darf nicht im selben Raum sein, wie ich, sonst könnte es passieren, dass er Feuer fängt. "

„Wir haben keinen Raum mir Glastrennwand, jedenfalls keinen, der feuerfest ist."

„Das ist ein Problem…"

„Nicht, wenn es dir _wirklich_ ernst ist."

„Ich verstehe nicht, was Sie…."

„Geld spielt _keine_ Rolle. Es könnte etwas eingerichtet werden…aber dann gibt es _kein_ zurück mehr."

Rhyan schluckte.

Auf diesen Moment hatte sie gewartet, hatte sie die letzten Stunden vor dem Spiegel gestanden und geredet. Sich versucht möglichst überzeugend zu geben – und nun?

Es war ihr geglückt und doch schlug ihr ihr Herz bis zu Hals.

Sie wollte es, wollte so gerne ein Teil des Ganzen sein.

Helfen…

Ihr Gegenüber bemerkte ihr zögern.

„Angst?"

„Nein… Es, es ist nur so, dass ich lange Zeit…" Rhyan schüttelte den Kopf.

Was schwafelte sie da für einen Blödsinn? Sie _wollte_ es, _wollte_ die Kontrolle!

„Es ist mein voller Ernst. Ich habe es satt immer nur zu zuschauen!"

„Dann soll es so sein. Morgen zeige ich dir den Raum, der für dein Training ausgezeichnet sein wird."

„Sie haben schon einen…"

Die Hausherrin nickte und machte dann eine knappe Handbewegung in Rhyans Richtung.

„Geh ins Bett. Ich will dass du morgen ausgeschlafen bist!"

„Ja. Ich danke Ihnen."

„Dank mir nicht zu früh, meine Liebe. Es wird hart werden, dass verspreche ich dir. Wenn du ein Mitglied werden willst, ist deine Gabe nicht das einzige, was geschult werden muss. Morgen, beginnen deine ersten Schussübungen. Seras – Victoria wird dich zum Schiessstand bringen und die eine kleine Einweisung geben."

Rhyan wäre vor Freude am liebsten in die Luft gesprungen, doch sie beherrschte sich.

„Trotzdem vielen Dank." Sagte sie und machte sich daran, das Büro zu verlassen.

Bevor Rhyan jedoch die Türe schließen konnte, rief Integral sie noch einmal zurück.

Die Gläser ihrer Brille spiegelten sich blitzend im Licht der Lampe wieder.

Ihre Stimme kühl.

„Merk dir eins.

Liebe, nette Mädchen werden hier nicht lange überleben."

Ein klägliches Lächeln huschte über Rhyans Lippen.

„Ich weiß…"

Mit einem letzten Nicken schloss sie die Tür.

A/N

Das Buch „Der Seewolf" handelt von einem Gentleman, Humphrey van Weyden, der ein Schiffsunglück überlebt und auf ein Robbenfängerschiff aufgenommen wird. Der Kapitän, Wolf Larsen, ist äußerst roh und brutal aber auch ausgesprochen intelligent. (Hat sich selbst Lesen und Schreiben beigebracht etc.).

(Dieser Charakter ist sooooo interessant… springtindieLuft).

Er ist der Meinung, das van Weyden endlich mal richtig arbeiten sollte und behält ihn einfach auf seinem Schiff…

Das Buch ist wirklich spannend, habe es bis jetzt drei Mal gelesen, und interessant.

Nachher kommt noch eine Frau an Bord und es gibt einen Kampf gegen den Bruder Wolf Larsens, Tod Larsen… Echt lesenswert. Und das Ende….


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

So, ein neues Chappie. Viel Spaß wünsch ich euch!

PS Ich versuche das mit den Absätzen hinzukriegen, Maera. Nicht sauer sein, wenns mampfmal net klappt.

Viel Spaß mit kap. 16

**Kapitel 16**

Pünktlich nach Sonnenuntergang klopfte es an ihrer Tür und Seras – Victoria steckte ihren Kopf in Rhyans Zimmer.

Diese saß, schon fertig angezogen, an dem Schreibtisch neben ihrem Bett.

„Hallo, Seras. Hast du vielleicht noch ein kleines bisschen… Ich muss noch etwas aufschreiben."

Tatsächlich hielt sie in ihrer rechten Hand einen Stift und auf der Tischplatte vor ihr konnte die Vampirin weiße Blätter liegen sehen. Einige davon waren bereits vollständig beschrieben.

„Was machst du denn da?" Fragte sie neugierig und trat hinter die junge Frau.

„Ich schreibe meine Träume auf." Antwortete sie und fuhr fort das Blatt vor ihr mit Inhalt zu füllen.

„Ist das denn so wichtig?"

Die Mine verharrte kurz über dem Papier.

Rhyan zögerte.

_Ist es wirklich so wichtig?_ Wiederholte sie die Frage innerlich, obwohl sie die Antwort eigentlich kannte.

_Natürlich ist es wichtig! _

Hätte sie jedoch den Grund dafür nennen sollen, sie hätte es nicht gekonnt.

Es war nicht ihr freier Wille, jedenfalls nicht richtig. Es war eher eine Art Zwang.

Sie hatte keine Ruhe, wenn sie nicht jedes kleinste Detail aufschrieb.

Festhielt.

„Für mich ist es wichtig." Antwortete sie schließlich und fügte, ohne zu überlegen hinzu. „Sonst lässt er mir keine Ruhe..."

Seras runzelte die Stirn. Der Tonfall, in dem sie gesprochen hatte, gefiel ihr nicht.

Irgendwie…resigniert…

Wenn sie so an das Training ging, würde sie _nichts_ erreichen.

Und was sollte überhaupt dieses „er"?

„Meinst du den Traum?"

„Was?" Rhyan schien ihr gar nicht zu zuhören.

Weit weg mit ihren Gedanken zu sein.

„Du sagtest eben, dass _er_ dir sonst keine Ruhe lässt. War damit der Traum gemeint?"

Rhyans Hand fuhr über das Papier.

Knickte eine Ecke ein und strich sie wieder glatt.

„Natürlich. Wer sonst?"

Unruhig. Sie war unruhig, Seras spürte das. Doch sie merkte auch, dass die Frau nicht darüber reden wollte und so beließ sie es dabei.

„Fertig?" Fragte sie schließlich, als Rhyan den Stift endgültig aus der Hand legte.

„Ja. Tut mir leid, dass du warten musstest. Aber ich kann mich sonst einfach nicht konzentrieren."

„Dann können wir ja."

Sie erhob sich und folgte der Vampirin aus dem Zimmer.

„Der Schießstand befinde sich im Nordflügel."

Rhyan horchte auf.

„Ist da nicht auch das Zimmer des Priesters?" Fragte sie, sich an das Buch erinnernd, nachdem er sie vergangene Nacht gefragt hatte.

Seras Lippen verzogen sich angeekelt und sie nickte.

„Wenn der uns heute begegnet… Ein Kommentar und er kann sich auf was gefasst machen."

„Warum hasst du ihn eigentlich so?"

„Das ist mehr als Hass", murmelte Seras mehr an sich gewandt, als an Rhyan.

„Aber _warum_?"

„Weil er ein verdammtes _Arschloch_ ist, verstehst du?" Fauchte sie zornig.

Rhyan jedoch schien gar nichts zu verstehen, denn sie sah sie nur mit großen Augen an.

_Natürlich versteht sie nichts, weil sie nichts weiß, Polizistin! _

_Ich hätte dich für klüger und feinfühliger gehalten._

Alucard.

Wie immer meldete er sich zu den ungünstigsten Zeitpunkten.

Ungebeten und unerwünscht!

_Keine Sorge, ich verschwinde schon… Aber denk dran, sie weiß so gut wie **gar nichts** über das Verhältnis Hellsing/Iscariot! _

„Seras? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Mhm?"

„Du warst eben so…wie weggetreten."

Seras sah die Sorge in Rhyans Blick und winkte ab.

„Ich habe grade nur über etwas nachgedacht. Du interessierst dich also für Andersen?"

„Äh, nun ja so _richtig_ interessieren nicht, ich meine…nun ja…"

_Oh Rhyan, halt bloß den Mund! _Sie hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt.

Die Brauen der Vampirin schossen in die Höhe.

„Du bist doch nicht etwa…"

Rhyan schoss die Röte in die Wangen.

„Nein, nein. Natürlich nicht!" Beeilte sie sich und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

Vielleicht etwas zu heftig.

„Ich finde ihn einfach nur…nett…"

„_Nett_…" Seras klang, als hätte sie einen Käfer verschluckt.

Natürlich, sie wusste es eben nicht besser. Aber wenn sie daran dachte, dass Rhyan vielleicht so etwas wie _romantische_ Gefühle für diesen Wahnsinnigen entwickeln könnte…

_Davor werde ich sie auf alle Fälle bewahren_. Nahm sich die Vampirin vor.

_Na dann viel Glück…_

_Meister! _

Doch Alucard lachte nur.

_Es wird geschehen, was geschehen soll_, waren seine letzten Worte, bevor er endgültig aus ihren Gedanken verschwand.

„Zu mir war er nett, wirklich. Er hat mir geholfen!"

Rhyan dachte daran, wie er sie gehalten hatte und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus.

„Das mag sein. Aber Andersen tut nichts. _Wirklich_ _gar nichts_ ohne dass es ihm irgendwie nutzt.

Der Grund warum ich ihn hasse, ist dass er ein Feind Hellsings ist. Menschen sind ihm egal. Das einzige was für ihn zählt, ist sein Glauben. Gefühle sind ihm völlig fremd.

Er ist Iscariot treu ergeben und würde ihr Handeln _niemals_ in Frage stellen.

Für die katholische Kirche, den Vatikan, würde er alles tun. _Alles_. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste oder Andersgläubige. Selbst Protestanten sind ihm verhasst…"

Die Vampirin nahm die Hände der jungen Frau sanft in die ihren. Diese wollte zurückweichen, doch sie hielt sie fest.

Sie hatte es wissen wollen, jetzt musste sie auch mit den Konsequenzen leben.

„Ich weiß nicht, _was_ du für ihn empfindest und ich möchte es auch gar nicht wissen.

Nur um eins bitte ich dich." Sie atmete tief durch. „Pass auf dich auf, wenn du in seiner Nähe bist. Sei vorsichtig und lass dich von seinen Worten nicht einlullen, denn er ist gefährlich."

Rhyan wollte etwas sagen, doch sie war unfähig die Worte zu formen.

Sie konnte es nicht glauben.

All das, was Seras – Victoria ihr eben gerade gesagt hatte, stand im genauen Gegensatz zu dem, was sie erlebt hatte.

In ihrer Gegenwart war er so… So freundlich gewesen. Fast zärtlich…

Er hatte ihr sogar _gesagt_, dass er für Iscariot arbeitete.

Was er tat…

_Aber was hat er **genau** gesagt? _Meldete sich ihre innere Stimme zu Wort. _**Nicht**, dass er fanatisch ist, das er andere Glauben nicht toleriert, dass er…. _

Sie wusste nicht, was sie glauben sollte – und doch wusste sie, dass Seras die Wahrheit sagte.

Obwohl Rhyan es nicht wahrhaben wollte und sich wünschte, sie hätte nie gefragt.

„Hast du oft Träume, die dich nicht los lassen?" Fragte unvermittelt Seras, als sie ihren Weg fortsetzten.

Rhyan war ihr für den plötzlichen Thema Wechsel dankbar und wollte antworten, doch alles was sie herausbrachte, war ein Stottern.

„Äh.. Ja… Nein…"

Sie verbarg fluchend ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Verdammter Mist!"

„Geht's?" Seras legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sollen wir lieber morgen…"

„Nein!" Fest entschlossen sah Rhyan Seras an.

„Ich lass' mich von so etwas nicht mehr unterkriegen!"

Ein Lächeln spielte um Seras Mundwinkel.

„Das ist gut so. Also, wie ist es denn nun mit deinen Träumen?"

„Kennst du das, wenn sie dir einfach keine Ruhe lassen? Du immer wieder an sie denken musst?"

„Ja. Manchmal. Dann ist da irgendetwas. Gedanken und Gefühle, die mich einfach nicht los lassen. Meist eine Sache, die ich noch zu Ende bringen muss."

Rhyan nickte.

„Genau und so ist das auch bei mir. Es gibt einfach nur so vieles, das ich noch verstehen und lernen muss…"

War das wirklich alles?

Seras beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln. Irgendetwas machte ihr zu schaffen, sah man mal davon ab, dass ihre Familie getötet wurde. Etwas, ließ sie nicht los und Seras wollte nur zu gerne wissen, was es war.

Die beiden erreichten den Schießstand im Nordflügel und die Vampirin sah kurz auf die Uhr.

Halb sieben.

Neugierig sah Rhyan sich um. Sie war noch nie in ihrem Leben auf einem Schießstand gewesen. Hatte so etwas immer nur im Fernsehen gesehen.

Die Wände waren in kühlen Farben gehalten, wobei helles grün dominierte.

Alles in allem war der Raum in mehrere, blickdichte Kabinen unterteilt. In jeder lag ein Ohrenschützer auf einem kleinen Brett.

Hinter diesen begannen, nach einer hüfthohen Abgrenzung, die Schießbahnen, jede gut zwanzig Meter lang.

Über jede dieser Bahnen führte eine Art metallene Schiene an der Decke längs, an der, in einer Halterung befestigt, ein großes, rechteckiges Papier hing.

Auf diesem war entweder eine Zielscheibe oder der Schatten eines Menschen aufgemalt.

Seras ließ ihr etwas Zeit, sich umzusehen. Anscheinend hatte sie noch nie einen Schießstand von innen gesehen. Seras fühlte sich zurück versetzt, in ihre Anfangszeit bei der Polizei. Das erste Mal, als sie an so einem Stand gewesen war, hatte sie ebenso gestaunt, wie Rhyan jetzt – und so eilig hatten sie es auch nicht. Immerhin war es der erste Tag.

Natürlich, wenn Lady Hellsing dabei gewesen wäre, wäre Rhyan schon lange am schießen gewesen, doch Seras wollte es langsam angehen lassen.

„Für dein Training bekommst du eine Beretta 9 mm, Model FS. Du wirst dich an die Waffe erst einmal gewöhnen müssen, also erwarte keine Spitzenleistung." Begann Seras schließlich und zog so Rhyans Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.

Kaum hatten sie die Anlage betreten, war Seras ganz die Lehrerin.

„Du hast schon mal mit einer Handfeuerwaffe geschossen, nehme ich an?"

„Ja, aber meine Treffsicherheit lässt zu wünschen übrig…"

„Nun gut, dafür bist du ja jetzt hier. Wir werden täglich zwei bis drei Stunden trainieren, je nachdem ob eine Mission ansteht, oder nicht."

Seras reichte ihr die Waffe.

„Sobald du gut genug bist, kannst du Alucard und mich auf unseren Missionen unterstützen. Bis dahin wird jeden Tag geübt, verstanden?"

Rhyan nickte.

Sie wusste, dass der raue Ton sie antreiben sollte. Es lag an ihr, wie gut sie wurde, ob sie sich anstrengte.

Je besser sie wurde, desto länger würde sie in einem späteren Gefecht überleben.

Vorsichtig nahm sie die Waffe an sich.

_Ganz schön schwer... _

Die Vampirin grinste. „Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen. Im Garten hat es dich ja auch nicht aufgehalten."

„Das war aber auch was anderes…"

„Inwiefern?"

„Ich dachte ich sei in Gefahr… Da bemerkt man so etwas weniger."

„Nun, wie gesagt, gewöhn dich dran. So, jetzt leg sie mal an…"

„Ohne irgendwie…"

„Einfach nur anlegen, wie du glaubst, dass man am besten schießt."

Rhyan tat wie ihr geheißen und legte an, die Waffe mit beiden Händen haltend.

Die Arme ausgestreckt, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, um besser zielen zu können.

„Die Arme ein wenig mehr durchdrücken… Genau."

Seras – Victoria korrigierte hier ein wenig und dort. Drückte ihren Rücken ein wenig mehr durch.

„Dein Rücken muss gerade sein. Genau so. Nicht schlecht für den Anfang."

Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die Handhaltung, korrigierte die Lage der Finger etwas.

„Gut – und jetzt probierst du es mit einer Hand. Bist du Rechtshänderin?"

Rhyan nickte. „Ja."

„Dann nimm' auch dein rechtes Bein zurück, so hast du einen festeren Stand."

Erneut nahm Rhyan Position ein. Nur mit Mühe schaffte sie es, die Beretta ein einer Linie zu halten. Immer wieder sackte sie ab.

„Du brauchst mehr Armmuskeln…" Meinte die Vampirin, nach einer weiteren „Inspektion".

„Unbedingt. Du wirst nicht immer die Chance haben, deine Waffe mit beiden Händen zu halten."

Rhyan nickte und ließ ihren ausgestreckten Arm sinken. Sie spürte schon jetzt jeden einzigen Muskel, wie sollte das nur weiter gehen?

„Wir werden jetzt erst einmal ein paar Schussübungen machen, so dass du schon mal weißt, was auf dich zukommt."

Seras nahm ihr die Waffe aus der Hand und wies auf eine der Kabinen. „Wir fangen ganz leicht an. Du musst das Papier einfach treffen. Es ist egal ob die Zielscheibe oder das weiße. Das du ein Gefühl bekommst ist wichtig."

Rhyan ging an Seras vorbei und stellte sich in die ihr zugewiesene Kabine.

„Setz dir die Ohrenschützer auf, es wird ziemlich laut." Wies Seras an, entsicherte die Waffe und gab sie ihr anschließend zurück.

„Dann wollen wir mal sehen", murmelte Rhyan und stellte sich in Position, wie ihr vorher gezeigt wurde. Der Finger ihrer rechten Hand lag um den Abzug.

Ein Gefühl durchströmte sie… Ein aufregendes Kribbeln. Sie war nicht mehr das hilflose, kleine Mädchen. Sie konnte sich nun wehren…

Rhyan fixierte die Zielscheibe, kaum fünf Meter entfernt. Seras hatte ihr zwar gesagt, dass sie nicht treffen, müsse, aber es wäre doch nicht schlecht beim ersten Mal gleich… Sie drückte ab, ein Knall, gedämpft durch die Ohrenschützer. Sie zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen – und ihre Arme wurden von dem Rückstoß empor gerissen.

Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete und auf die Zielscheibe sah, sog sie überrascht die Luft ein.

Das Papier war völlig – unbeschädigt. Kein Loch war zu sehen.

Sie ließ ihre Waffe sinken. Enttäuscht. Sie hatte nicht gerade mit einem Treffer ins Schwarze gerechnet, aber bei nur fünf Metern überhaupt nicht zu treffen…

Rhyan drehte den Kopf und sah Seras an.

_Keine Sorge, du wirst es noch schaffen…_

Hörte sie plötzlich eine beruhigende Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Eindeutig Seras Stimme, aber ihre Lippen bewegten sich nicht und sie trug doch noch die Ohrenschützer….

Seras bemerkte den erschrockenen Blick Rhyans und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

_Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich kann, über deine Gedanken, mit dir Kontakt aufnehmen – und du kannst mir antworten. Versuch es._

Rhyan runzelte argwöhnisch die Stirn.

_Denk einfach irgendwas._

_Aber was denn? _

_Hey, es klappt doch!_

Rhyans Augen weiteten sich.

_Das ist ja wirklich nicht schwer. Aber ich kann das nur, wenn du mit mir in Verbindung trittst?_

Seras bejahte es mit einem Kopfnicken.

_Aber kannst du dann nicht auch meine Gedanken lesen?_ Fragte Rhyan zögernd zurück.

_Ich könnte, wenn ich es wollte_. Antwortete Seras wahrheitsgemäß.

Sie wollte nicht lügen, auch nicht, wenn es für Rhyan vielleicht angenehmer gewesen wäre.

_Aber du willst das doch wohl hoffentlich nicht? _

_Nein, natürlich nicht_, beruhigte die Vampirin.

_Jetzt versuch noch ein paar Schüsse und denk an deine Haltung._

_Jawohl, Sir!_

Seras lachte leise und beobachtete die junge Frau dabei, wie sie versuchte, die Zielscheibe zu treffen.

**A/N**

Ich weiß nicht genau, ob das mit den zwanzig Metern hinkommt, aber es ist doch eigentlich auch egal… (Schaut einfach drüber weg…).

Mhm…wenn das irgendeiner ließt, der selbst schießen geht… Wie ist das bitte mit der Haltung? Habe ich das richtig beschrieben? Ich habe nämlich null Ahnung…

Okeydokey… Ob Rhyan es noch schafft einen Treffer zu landen?

Bis zum nächsten Chappie!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

Vielen vielen Dank für die Reviews, das sind die Highlights meines Tages.

Battelore…Mhm…Ich _liebe_ Herr der Ringe… Muss ich mir echt mal anhören…(wir haben da so' n tollen Metal Shop bei uns, da gibt's alles…gg)

Ich mich auch, Lost… Jipiii…

Hey Anubis, das freut mich echt, dass dich die Story so fesselt, war mir schon nicht so sicher, ob das mit der Spannung hinhaut…

So meine Lieben, jetzt geht's weiter Popcornverteil

**Kapitel 17**

Plötzlich spürte Seras eine weitere Präsenz im Raum. Sie sah sich um und entdeckte Alucard an der Wand lehnend. Der Kabine in der sie mit Rhyan stand, genau gegenüber.

_Wie lange macht sie das jetzt schon? _

_Kaum zwanzig Minuten_, antwortete Seras wahrheitsgemäß und warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Schülerin, bevor sie wieder ihren Meister ansah.

Die Brauen des Vampirs schossen in die Höhe.

_Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Polizistin…_

_Es ist aber so._ Antwortete Seras mit leichter Ungeduld. Sie wusste genau, was er dachte und hoffte inständig, dass er es nicht laut aussprach.

_Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so…_

Ein lautes Lachen entkam den toten Lippen des Vampirs, dass die Sonnenbrille auf seiner Nase zitterte.

_Es sind nur fünf Meter… Sie hätte uns im Garten gar nicht erschießen können, auch wenn sie es gewollt hätte…_

_Was hat sich Integral dabei nur gedacht…_

_Es war Rhyans Wille!_ Seras vermochte ihren Zorn nicht länger zu unterdrücken

_**Sie** kam zu Sir Hellsing mit der Bitte helfen zu dürfen. Sie hat Mut, dass müsst selbst Ihr zugeben!_

Alucard schnaubte verächtlich.

_Mut allein hält dich nicht am Leben. Das müsstest grade **du** am besten wissen, Seras._

Seras überhörte diesen Kommentar einfach und wandte sich wieder Rhyan zu.

Er würde es schon sehen. Sie brauchte nur ein wenig Zeit und Übung.

_Übung ist gut, aber denk daran, dass wir keine drei Jahre Zeit haben…_

Seras wollte etwas Passendes erwidern, doch der Vampirfürst war bereits verschwunden.

_Ach übrigens, Sir Hellsing erwartet Rhyan in ihrem Büro…_

_Hättet Ihr das nicht früher sagen können?_

_Wieso? So macht es viel mehr Spaß…_ Alucard verschwand endgültig aus ihren Gedanken und die Vampirin gab Rhyan bescheid.

_Schluss für heute. Sir Hellsing möchte dich sehen._

_Wegen des Raumes? _Fragte Rhyan zurück und ließ ihre Waffe sinken.

_Kann sein. Du solltest dich auf alle Fälle beeilen… _

Rhyan musterte die Zielscheibe und gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich.

„Nicht mal ein Kratzer.." Murmelte sie leise und nahm ihre Ohrschützer ab.

„Kopf hoch. Das wird schon, " versuchte Seras sie aufzumuntern, doch innerlich zweifelte sie daran.

Aus nur fünf Metern Entfernung das Papier noch nicht einmal zu streifen, war schon etwas…

Vielleicht hatte Alucard doch recht…

Schnell schüttelte sie diesen Gedanken jedoch ab.

_Nein. So darfst du auf gar keinen Fall denken! Sie wird es schon noch schaffen…_

„Morgen geht es weiter und dann triffst du ganz bestimmt. Es war heute immerhin das erste Mal…"

Dankbar nickte Rhyan und gab Seras die Waffe wieder.

Diese nahm sie und sicherte sie. „Du musst alleine zum Büro, ich werde selber noch ein wenig üben."

Die junge Frau nickte und machte sich schleunigst auf den Weg. Sie kannte Sir Hellsing zwar noch nicht lange, doch sie bezweifelte, dass es weise war sie warten zu lassen…

Im Laufschritt ging sie den Weg zurück. Diesmal hatte sie auf den Weg geachtet und so neu war sie ja nun auch nicht mehr.

Genau zehn Minuten später bog sie in den Korridor ein, in dem sich auch Sir Hellsings Büro befand – nur um diese vor ihrem Büro stehen zu sehen.

„Sir Hellsing…"

„Sie sind reichlich spät. Ich habe Alucard vor zwanzig Minuten bescheid gegeben."

„Sind Sie sicher, dass er sofort zu uns gekommen ist?" Rhyan hielt sich augenblicklich die Hand vor den Mund und wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken.

Wie das klang… Sie hatte nicht das _Recht_ so zu reden!

Warum konnte sie auch ihre Klappe nicht halten?

Integral quittierte ihren Fauxpas mit einem eisigen Blick.

„Ich vertraue _ihm_ weitaus mehr, als _dir_…"

Damit wandte sie sich ab und ging den Gang hinab. Rhyan folgte ihr kleinlaut

Nach einigen Biegungen und Treppen, standen sie schließlich in einem schwach erleuchteten Korridor.

Rhyan warf unsichere Blicke nach rechts und links.

_Was ist das hier?_ Fragte sie sich und konnte einen eisigen Schauer nicht unterdrücken.

Ihr kam dieser Gang irgendwie…unheimlich vor. Düster, wie aus einem Horror Film…

Ohne auf Rhyan zu achten ging Sir Hellsing voran und diese schloss widerwillig auf.

„Ich habe mir Gedanken gemacht und den perfekten Raum gefunden, in dem du üben kannst. Dort wird dich garantiert niemand stören. So kannst du lernen deine Fähigkeiten unter Kontrolle zu bringen." Sagte sie plötzlich laut und Rhyan zuckte zusammen.

„Sollten Sie nicht etwas…" „Keine Sorge, hier gibt es niemanden, der uns zuhören könnte, bis auf den, der es schon weiß."

Sie kamen vor einer Tür aus blankem Stahl zum stehen und Integral öffnete diese.

Sie gab den Blick frei auf eine weitere Treppe, doch diese war anders. Alt und aus groben Steinen gehauen.

„Nach dir…"

Rhyans Herz schlug ihr bis zu Hals, als sie die oberste Treppenstufe betrat. Sie zögerte und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Sir Hellsing.

Fast glaubte sie, diese würde die Tür zuschlagen und sie hier in der Dunkelheit alleine lassen.

„Geh schon. Ich komme hinterher." Sagte sie jedoch nur und betätigte einen Knopf neben der Tür.

Langsam, Schritt für Schritt ging Rhyan die Treppe hinab. Sie hörte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen und obwohl es hell war, überkam sie eine Angst, die nah an Panik herankam.

Hinter sich hörte sie die Schritte Sir Hellsings, doch ihre Anwesenheit beruhigte sie nicht im Geringsten.

Hier unten würde niemand ihre Schreie hören. Hier unten konnte man sie einfach verschwinden lassen…

„Geh weiter, geradeaus", hörte sie plötzlich Integrals Stimme, als sie auf der letzten Treppenstufe angekommen war und sie tat, wenn auch widerwillig, wie ihr geheißen.

Vor ihr erstreckte sich erneut ein langer Gang. Ihre Schritte hallten von den kahlen, grauen Wänden wieder.

Glühbirnen an der Decke über ihrem Kopf verdrängten die größte Dunkelheit. Doch das unruhige Flackern von einigen machte sie nervös.

Rhyan zwang sich weiterzugehen, wie ihr befohlen wurde. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie eine Tür und blickte sich fragend zu Sir Hellsing um, doch diese schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Weiter. Ich sage dir schon bescheid."

Rhyan fragte sich, was in diesem Raum aufbewahrt wurde.

_Vielleicht die Waffen und die Munition?_

Nach einigen Metern kam eine zweite Tür, doch auch hier sagte die Frau hinter ihr nichts und so ging sie einfach weiter.

„Halt! Hier ist es."

Rhyan sah zu der metallenen Tür und legte den Kopf schief. Irgendwie erinnerte sie diese Tür an einen Tresor…

Integral bemerkte ihren kritischen Blick.

„Es soll doch alles feuerfest sein, oder?"

„Natürlich…"

Mit einem knappen Nicken bedeutete Integral ihr die Tür zu öffnen.

Rhyans Hand legte sich um die stählerne Klinke.

Kalt…

Sie drückte sie herab und zog.

Es brauchte einige Kraftanstrengung, bis sich die Tür mit einem lauten Quietschen öffnete.

„Die Scharniere müssen noch geölt werden."

„Das hört man…" Ein schiefes Lächeln umspielte Rhyans Lippen und sie zog die Tür ganz auf. Dunkelheit begrüßte sie.

„Der Lichtschalter ist auf der rechten Seite."

Vorsichtig ließ Rhyan ihre Hand über den rauen Stein gleiten. Anscheinend waren die Wände auch hier nicht verputzt. Als ihre Fingerspitzen schließlich etwas glattes berührten, drückte sie darauf und augenblicklich war der gesamte Raum in grelles Licht geflutet.

„Ich weiß nicht, wofür dieser Raum früher genutzt wurde, aber ich denke er ist perfekt."

Nachdem sich Rhyans Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten kam sie aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus.

Sir Integral hatte Recht!

Sie befanden sich in einer Art Vorraum. Vielleicht dreimal drei Meter lang. Eine Wand trennte diesen von dem Raum dahinter, der ungefähr viermal so groß war. In dieser eingesetzt, etwa hüfthoch, befand sich, der Länge nach, eine Glasscheibe.

„Das ist doppeltes Panzerglas", erklärte Sir Hellsing und klopfte gegen die Scheibe.

„Ich denke das müsste reichen."

_Wenn nicht, Mädchen_, dachte sie. _Dann gnade dir Gott…_

„Haben Sie das etwa schon…"

„Nein. Das war alles schon vorher drin."

Rhyans Augen weiteten sich.  
„Wow…"

Sie bemerkte nicht, wie die Chefin Hellsings, ob ihrem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck, lächelte.

„Es gibt auch noch eine Gegensprechanlage, so dass derjenige in diesem Raum mit dir reden kann und umgekehrt."

Integral ging an ihr vorbei und öffnete die Tür in der Zwischenwand. Diese war noch dicker, als die erste.

„Willst du deinen Arbeitsplatz nicht besichtigen?"

„Doch, doch…" Rhyan betrat rasch den Raum und sah sich um. „Ich kann das noch alles gar nicht…fassen…" Sie drehte sich um ihre eigene Achse, als sie die Lampen an den Seiten entdeckte.

„Sind die…" „…aus einem besonders festem Material, genau wie die Glasscheibe.".

„Gut… Sonst stehe ich hier im Dunkeln…"

„Du hast doch deine Fähigkeiten."

„Naja, ohne Quelle zum ableiten…" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, als wäre es ihre Schuld.

Integral Hellsing jedoch, sah sie misstrauisch an.

_Hatte Walter nicht gesagt, dass sie es so aus dem Nichts beschworen hatte…?_

Fragte sie sich und rief sich das Gespräch mit ihrem Butler und Vertrautem in Erinnerung.

Doch…

Aber es gab kein offenes Feuer im Gang… Wie hätte sie sonst…

_Ihr Hass…_

Vielleicht war das der Schlüssel?

_Oder spielt sie uns allen etwas vor…?_ Integral konnte nicht umhin es zumindest in Erwägung zu ziehen.

Vertrauen tat sie diesem Mädchen noch lange nicht. Sollte sie wirklich zu einer Gefahr werden…

Integral dachte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende. Sie hatte nicht gelogen, als sie Walter gesagt

hatte, was mit Rhyan dann geschehen würde, wenn noch einmal etwas unvorhergesehenes geschah – und sie stand immer noch zu ihrem Wort.

Diese Gabe, die diese junge Frau besaß, war zu gefährlich, als dass sie es zulassen konnte,

Noch ein unvorhergesehener Ausbruch und….

Sie würde es nie im Leben zulassen, dass jemand aus ihrer Organisation durch ein Feuer starb, dass eine naive junge Frau...

Walter wäre schon einmal fast getötet worden…

_Aber ging die Gefahr nicht eher vom Zombie aus?_ Fragte eine leise Stimme in ihren Kopf.

Doch Integral wollte davon nichts wissen.

_Sie ist trotzdem unberechenbar! _

„Es ist…" Begann Rhyan unvermittelt und riss das Hellsing Oberhaupt so aus ihren düsteren Gedanken.

„Für deine Zwecke ausreichend?" Vollendete Integral den Satz.

„Absolut… Das ist mehr, als ich erwartet habe." Die junge Pyrokinetikerin strahlte, als hätte sie eine Million im Lotto gewonnen.

Nicht wissend, dass ihr Leben an einem seidenen Faden hing.

„Gut, dann kann es ja morgen losgehen. Walter wird dich die ersten paar Male abholen, bis du den Weg kennst."

„Ich soll hier allein…" Rhyan biss sich auf die Lippen.

Natürlich würde sie das. Was hatte sie sich auch anderes denken können?

Immerhin war sie, vor dem Gesetz, erwachsen, auch wenn sie sich meist nicht so fühlte…

Als Rhyan aus ihrem zukünftigen Arbeitzimmer trat, fiel ihr plötzlich eine weitere Tür, am Ende des Ganges auf.

Diesmal konnte sie ihre Neugier nicht mehr zügeln.

„Was hat es mit dieser Tür auf sich?"

Integral sah in die Richtung und antwortete, als wäre nichts dabei.

„Das ist Alucards Zimmer."

Rhyans Augen weiteten sich.

„A-Alucard…?" Sie dachte an den Vampir und konnte ein Schaudern nicht unterdrücken. Sie hatte noch nicht viel mit ich zu tun gehabt, nach dem Zwischenfall im Garten…

Trotzdem…

„Er wird dir nichts tun."

Rhyan warf Integral einen zweifelnden Blick zu aber diese winkte nur ab. „Glaub mir. Lass dir von ihm nur nicht auf der Nase rumtanzen."

„Übrigens die erste Tür, an der wir vorbei gekommen sind gehört zu Seras – Victorias Zimmer…"

„Seras wohnt auch hier …?"

„Natürlich. Immerhin ist sie ein Vampir."

Rhyan schlug sich innerlich gegen die Stirn. Das hatte sie fast vergessen…

„Klar…"

Verrückt…

_Kaum bin ich längere Zeit hier, freunde ich mich mit einer Vampirin an – und nehme sie als völlig normal hin…_

Sie hätte nie damit gerechnet. Niemals.

Nicht nach alledem was in den letzten Jahren geschehen war.

Tief in Gedanken versunken folgte sie Sir Hellsing aus diesem… Wie sollte man es beschreiben…

Ein Keller war es für sie nicht, eher eine Art offenes Verlies.

Ihr neuer Arbeitsplatz…

Wie sie das anhörte.

_Hallo ich bin Rhyan und arbeite in einem Verlies…_

Sie konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken, als sie den Keller verließen und durch den spärlich beleuchteten Korridor gingen und erntete einen kühlen Blick Sir Hellsings.

„Du wirst morgen direkt nach deinen Schießübungen von Walter abgeholt. Ich werde ihm heute noch bescheid geben."

„Er weiß davon noch gar nichts?"

„Nein. Aber ich denke, er wird nichts dagegen haben, dir zu…helfen. Wie war eigentlich deine erste Unterrichtsstunde bei Seras?"

Eine leichte Röte überzog Rhyans Gesicht und sie war froh, dass Lady Hellsing vor ihr ging.

„Naja… Eigentlich…eherganzmies…" Nuschelte sie verlegen und zog den Kopf ein, eine Rüge erwartend – doch das Oberhaupt Hellsings schien sie gar nicht gehört zu haben – und sich auch nicht zu kümmern.

Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt einer großen Gestalt, die auf sie zukam.

„Ich dachte ich hätte Ihnen den Südflügel verboten, Andersen!"

A/N

Hihihihihihi, ich weiß ja mal was, was ihr nicht wisst…grinstganzdoll.

Freut euch schon mal auf eines der nächsten fünf Kapitelchen…

hüpftumeinfeuerchenherum

_Ach wie gut dass niemand weiß…_

Plötzlich fängt der Pullover Feuer…

_Ahhh…_ hüpftjetztwieverrücktaufderjackeherum


	19. Chapter 19

A/N

Danke, Danke… Was wäre ich ohne euch…

Ja ja, Nightwish ist wirklich klasse, Anubis. „Wish I had an Angel" schockt und ist noch nicht mal das aller beste (ich **liebe** ja **alle** Lieder der Band). Du musst dir wirklich mal die „neue" CD (Once) anhören… Wow… Vor allem „Ghost Love Score"…epische Musik (und Länge, acht Minuten, soviel ich weiß), echt… tanztaufgeregtumihrecdsammlung

Zum Raum… Den gab es schon vorher (hat sie aber nicht mehr dran gedacht). Hat ihr Vater für Experimente, bzw. für Beobachtungen an Vampiren etc. benutzt.

(Hoffe, das kauft man mir ab lol).

Ganz ruhig, Maera, du bekommst Andersen ja gleich kopftätschel Aber nur ausgeliehen! o"

Hast übrigens recht, Lost war cool, aber ein bissel….mhm…mehr Spannung wäre auch gut gewesen. Welcher ist dein Lieblings Charakter? Ich bin ja ein absoluter Fan von…. trommelwirbel Swayer… (Der sieht soooo gut aus) aber Locke mag ich auch **total** gerne, der hat so was… (oh, je, die „bösen" Buben wieder).

Kennt ihr beiden eigentlich Cillian Murphy? Der sieht sooo gut aus (Schauspieler in Batman Begins u. Red Eye) und ist ein atemberaubender Schauspieler, diese eisigen Augen manchmal… schmilztdahin

Sooo, genug geschwafelt, weiter geht's!

**Kapitel 18**

Rhyans Augen weiteten sich, als auch sie den Priester erkannte.

Hatte Sir Hellsing nicht gesagt, hier würde niemand vorbeikommen…

_Sie scheint sich geirrt zu haben…_

Einerseits erfüllte dies Rhyan mit Schadenfreude.

Die perfekte Integral Hellsing schien doch nicht so perfekt zu sein…

Andererseits jedoch…

Ihr fielen die Worte Seras – Victorias wieder ein.

_Nimm dich in Acht…. _

Sollte sie vielleicht wirklich nicht mehr mit ihm reden? Ihn ignorieren?

Aber was war mit dem Buch?

„Warum so kratzbürstig, Integra? Ich gehe nur ein wenig spazieren…"

„Das können Sie auch im Garten." Antwortete Lady Hellsing kühl. „Groß genug ist er ja…"

Der Paladin wollte etwas erwidern, als er plötzlich Rhyan hinter Sir Hellsing entdeckte.

Nur zu gern hätte er dieser Hellsingbrut etwas Passendes entgegnet, doch die Anwesenheit

Ihres Schützlings ließ ihn seinen Zorn herunterschlucken.

Wie leicht konnte ihre Sympathie für ihn ins Gegenteil umschlagen, wusste er doch nicht, wie sie zu Sir Hellsing stand.

Er durfte sich keinen Fehler erlauben – keinen!

_Sieh mal einer an… _

_Was macht Hellsing mit dem Wunderkind grade hier? _

Andersens Neugier war geweckt, obwohl er sich schon vorstellen konnte um was es ging.

Er betete inständig, dass er Recht behalten würde. Dass dieses Weib die Waffe, die ihr so leicht in den Schoß gefallen war, endlich zu formen begann.

Dann, dann endlich konnte er langsam die zweite Phase seines Planes einleiten.

Er würde ihr Freund sein.

Wenn sie Probleme hatte, würde er da sein.

Und Probleme… Die würden kommen.

Er bezweifelte stark, dass es einfach werden würde, für sie.

Und wenn sie an ihrem _tiefsten_ Punkt angekommen war, dann würde er da sein.

Er würde sie unterstützen, sie trösten, ihr vielleicht sogar mehr vorspielen – bis sie ihm gänzlich vertraute.

Er würde Hellsing dieses Wunder unter der Nase wegstehlen und _nichts_ würde ihn daran hindern können.

Keine Seras und kein Alucard würden diesen Fehler bereinigen.

Oh ja…

Wie sehr er sich auf diesen Augenblick freute…

_Hellsing am Boden, zerstört durch eine der ihren… _

Er unterdrückte den Impuls zu lachen und zwang ein freundliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Geht es dir besser?"

Integrals Augen weiteten sich und ihr Kopf fuhr herum.

Eisblaue Augen richteten sich auf die junge Frau hinter ihr.

Misstrauisch…

Fragend…

Rhyan wich ihrem Blick aus, konnte sie nicht ansehen.

Ohne zu wissen warum fühlte sie sich schuldig.

Aber sie hatte niemanden verraten!

Niemandem etwas getan…

„Ja. Danke." Ihre Stimme klang selbst in ihren Ohren merkwürdig fremd.

Wieder dieses Lächeln, als er sagte:

„Das ist gut."

Die darauf folgende Stille war zum zerreißen gespannt.

Niemand sagte auch nur ein Wort, als würde sein Klang eine Katastrophe auslösen.

Andersens Blick war auf Rhyan gerichtet, der ihre auf den Boden – und Integral…

Integrals Blick huschte von einem zum anderen.

_Was ist hier los?_ Fragte sie sich, wie schon zum hundertsten Mal in den vergangenen Tagen.

Plötzlich jedoch tauchte Walter hinter Andersen auf und rückte ihre Frage in den Hintergrund.

Sein Gesicht…

Dieser Ausdruck machte ihr Sorgen.

Ernsthafte Sorgen.

„Was ist los, Walter?"

„Das sollte in ihrem Büro besprochen werden, Sir."

„Schlechte Nachrichten?" Fragte Andersen und sah nicht so aus, als betrübe ihn dies.

Ohne ihn anzusehen nickte der Butler.

„Sehr schlechte."

„Sag Seras und Alucard Bescheid, sie sollen sofort in mein Büro kommen. Ich denke die beiden geht es auch etwas an…"

„Mit Verlaub, das habe ich schon veranlasst, Sir." Antwortete der Butler geflissentlich.

Sein Monokel schimmerte im schwachen Licht der Lampen an den Wänden.

„Gut. Andersen, Sie kommen mit!"

„Wie Ihr es wünscht…"

Diese Ironie in seiner Stimme…

Es trieb sie noch einmal zur Weißglut...

Ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten, ging sie schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Büro.

Gefolgt von ihrem Butler und dem Paladin Iscariots.

Rhyan folgte ihnen, denn sie wusste nicht, was sie sonst tun sollte.

Außerdem war ihre Neugier, durch Walters merkwürdiges Verhalten geweckt worden.

Etwas an ihm…

Sie konnte nicht sagen was, aber etwas war _definitiv_ anders als sonst…

Als sie hinter Andersen ins Büro treten wollte, hielt dieser sie zurück.

„Ich denke das ist nur etwas für…"

„Ich _will_, dass sie dabei ist!" Unterbrach Sir Hellsing und setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch.

„Immerhin gehört sie bald zu unserer Einheit."

„Ach wirklich?" heuchelte Andersen Überraschung.

„Tun Sie doch nicht so!" Integral öffnete die kleine Zigarrenkiste auf ihrem Schreibtisch und nahm sich eine der Kubanischen Schätze heraus.

Das Rädchen des Feuerzeuges schnarrte und eine kleine, orangerote Flamme loderte auf.

„Sie wissen es doch schon längst. Welchen armen Teufel haben Sie für diese Information gelyncht?"

Das Ende der Zigarre glühte, als sie genussvoll an der anderen Seite zog und ein rötlicher Schimmer erhellte für kurze Zeit ihr blasses Gesicht.

„Weder habe ich jemanden gelyncht, noch ausgefragt. Ich…habe meinen logischen Verstand benutzt…" Der Paladin schien fast beleidigt.

Bläulicher Rauch quoll zwischen Integrals Lippen hervor, als sie ausatmete und den Rauch in Richtung Andersen blies.

Ein spöttisches Lächeln umspielte einen Mundwinkel.

„_Natürlich_…und das soll ich Ihnen glauben?"

Andersen erwiderte nichts, den Blick starr auf die Chefin Hellsings gerichtet.

Ein stummes Kräftemessen.

Ein Kampf um den stärkeren Willen, den Integral jedoch diesmal selbst brach.

„Sie dürfen sich hier frei bewegen, damit das klar ist, Priester.

Aber glauben Sie ja nicht, dass Sie _mein_ Personal herum kommandieren können."

„_Rücksicht_ war das Einzige, was ich im Sinn hatte." Antwortete der Priester und ließ Rhyan an ihm vorbei, bevor er hinter ihr die Tür schloss.

Diese trat neben Walter und stellte fest, dass auch Seras schon anwesend war.

Wie der Butler zu Anfang angemerkt hatte.

Sie stand etwas abseits, die Arme über der Brust verschränkt und einen abwertenden Blick in Richtung Andersen werfend.

Dieser ignorierte es und stellte sich direkt hinter Rhyan.

Ihr war seine Nähe nur zu bewusst und sie bemühte sich verzweifelt ihren Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Einfacher gesagt, als getan…

Der einzige, der fehlte, war Alucard höchstpersönlich.

Wie sollte es auch anders sein.

Es schien auch Integral aufzufallen, denn sie sie warf einen fragenden Blick in Richtung Walter.

Dieser zuckte jedoch nur leicht mit den Schultern.

„Dann fangen wir eben ohne ihn an. Walter, Um was geht es?"

Der Butler trat sogleich einen Schritt vor und räusperte sich.

„In letzter Zeit häufen sich die Vorfälle von Menschen, die verschwinden, aber genauso plötzlich irgendwo wieder auftauchen. Körperlich fehlt es ihnen an gar nichts.

Sie sehen exakt so aus, wie an dem Tag, an welchem sie verschwanden…"

„Du sagtest körperlich?" Integral sah ihren Butler aufmerksam an. „Wie sieht es mit dem psychischen aus?"

„Das ist ein anderes Kapitel. Es scheint so, als hätten sie jeglichen Lebensgeist verloren.

Die Gehrinaktivitäten sind alle vollkommen normal, wie von einigen Ärzten bestätigt wird.

Aber trotzdem… Sie sitzen einfach nur da und reagieren auf nichts.

Den Bericht über die Tests die Ärzte mit einigen der Personen durchgeführt haben, liegt vor Ihnen. Das MI5 war so freundlich uns eine Kopie der Unterlagen zukommen zu lassen."

Rhyan spürte, wie der Priester hinter ihr von einem Bein auf das andere trat.

Ihn schien diese neue Entwicklung brennend zu interessieren, genau wie sie selbst.

Menschen, die nicht mehr sie selbst waren – äußerlich aber völlig normal aussahen…

Wer vermochte so etwas mit einem eigenständig denkenden Wesen anzustellen?

Sicher, es gab gewisse Schockzustände, in denen Menschen sich regelrecht von der Außenwelt abschotteten…

Aber so wie Walter es beschrieben hatte…

„Kam man denn gar nicht mehr zu ihnen durchdringen?" Fragte Rhyan in die Stille hinein.

Walter sah sie kurz an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Kein einziger Psychologe hat es bis jetzt geschafft – und ich wage zu behaupten, dass er es auch nie wird."

„Warum sind Sie sich da so sicher Walter?" Schaltete sich jetzt auch Seras – Victoria ein.

Sie hatte in ihrem Beruf oft genug mit traumatisierten Menschen zu tun gehabt.

„Weil…ich es weiß…"

„Warum?"

Integral nahm einen tiefen Zug von ihrer Zigarre.

„Warum sind Sie sich so sicher?"

„Die jetzigen Vorfälle ähneln denen aus einer früheren „Mission" unter ihrem Vater.

Wir haben Grund zur Annahme, dass es sich um den Täter von damals handelt…."

Die Brauen der Hellsingchefin schossen in die Höhe.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

„Vor Jahren gab es… Gab es einen Vorfall. Genau genommen einige mehr. Menschen wurden vermisst und wieder aufgefunden. Äußerlich völlig gesund, doch innerlich…

Sie schienen völlig apathisch zu sein. Erst nahm man an, es sei der Schock. Doch es besserte

sich nicht. Keiner von ihnen erreichte je seinen Normalzustand."

„Wie viele waren es?"

„Über tausend, My Lady."

Integral sog die Luft scharf ein.

Tausend…

Nicht grade wenige…

„Warum wusste ich davon nichts?"

Das stechende Gefühl im Dunkeln gelassen worden zu sein – belogen worden zu sein – nagte an ihr.

In ihr…

_Warum_ hatte man ihr nichts gesagt?

„Es war vor Ihrer Zeit." Erklärte Walter, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen.

„ Sie waren nicht einmal geboren, als ihr Vater das Wesen jagte, das in der Lage war, den Menschen so etwas anzutun."

_Als würde das alles erklären…_

„Und Sie halfen meinem Vater?"

„Und Meister Alucard…" Bestätigte Walter mit einem nicken.

_Unter anderem… _Dachte der Butler und Bitterkeit begann sich in ihm auszubreiten.

_Hör auf! Es ist vorbei!_ Zwang er sich selbst die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren.

_Und jetzt beginnt es erneut…_

_Doch diesmal werden wir das Wesen töten!_

Diesmal würde es endgültig vorbei sein. Dafür würde er sorgen – und wenn er dafür sterben musste…

Sir Hellsing beobachtete ihren Butler eingehend.

Seit er Alucard genannt hatte, hatte er nicht mehr weiter gesprochen. Schien mit seinen Gedanken weit entfernt zu sein.

Was war damals geschehen?

Was hatte er gesehen, dass ihn so mitzunehmen schien?

Fragen über Fragen und keine Antwort in Sicht…

Nur Ausflüchte, Rätsel…und Lügen…

„Gibt es noch etwas, was ich vielleicht wissen müsste?" Fragte Sir Hellsing, einen zynischen Unterton in ihrer Stimme.

„_Irgendetwas von Belang_?"

Der Butler atmete tief durch.

Er wusste, wie schwer diese Offenbahrung die Tochter Hellsings getroffen hatte.

Doch es war zu ihrem Besten gewesen.

Die Zeiten der verlorenen Seelen waren vorbei gewesen…

_Dachten wir… Wie hatten wir nur so blind sein können?_ Fragte sich Walter.

_Alle Opfer umsonst…_

Jetzt konnte sie auch alles wissen…

„Der Raum, der derzeit für Rhyans Ausbildung, " hierbei warf er einen argwöhnischen Blick zu Andersen. „ …genutzt wird, oder genutzt werden soll, war früher eine Art Observationsraum."

„Das haben Sie schon erzählt…"

„Es war nicht die Wahrheit! Es waren keine Vampire oder Werwölfe… Es waren diese Menschen, die Ihr Vater beobachtet hat!"

Integrals Augen weiteten sich.

Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch sie brachte keinen Ton heraus.

_Belogen…_

_Ich wurde belogen…_

Diese Gedanken kreisten durch ihren Kopf, drängten alles andere zur Seite.

Ihr war es egal, was sich Walter dabei gedacht hatte.

Fakt war, er hatte sie, Integral Wingates Hellsing _angelogen_!

Zweimal!

„Er hat sie erforscht, um irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt auf den Täter zu finden." Fuhr der Butler fort, ohne den Zorn wahrzunehmen, der Integrals Blick verschleierte.

Dafür bemerkte ihn jemand anderes...

_Gut…._

_Sehr gut…._

Dürre, schneeweiße Finger streckten sich einem glänzenden Gegenstand entgegen und ein leises Lachen hallte von kahlen Wänden wider.

_Zorn, liebe Integral…_

_Der Zorn wird dein Untergang sein…_

Schwarze Augen, tot ihr Blick, doch gleichzeitig voller Leben, richteten sich auf eine Gestalt…

_Wirklich. _

_Sehr gut, meine Tochter…_

„Warum, Walter? Warum hast du mich belogen?"

Integral vergaß, dass sie nicht alleine war. Die Wut, in ihr, ließ sie ihre Umgebung völlig vergessen.

Nebensächlich werden…

„Es war zu Eurer eigenen Sicherheit. Wir dachten es wäre vorbei." Versuchte sich der Butler zu verteidigen.

„Wir?" Hatte er also noch einen Verbündeten?

„Alucard. Er…"

_Typisch…_

Sie hätte es eigentlich wissen müssen.

_Deswegen ist er nicht hier…_

„Genug!" Sie brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Ich will davon nichts hören! Ihr hättet es mir sagen sollen! Ich bin eure Vorgesetzte, hast du das _vergessen_!"

„Nein, My Lady. Es war falsch Euch darüber nicht zu berichten, dass sehe ich ein."

Die Chefin Hellsings schnaubte verächtlich.

„Das macht deinen Fehler nicht ungeschehen."

Die Stille die nach ihren Worten herrschte…

Bedrückend.

Walter schien plötzlich um Jahre gealtert.

Der Blick seiner Augen…

Rhyan hätte ihm am liebsten den Arm um die Schultern gelegt. Ihm irgendwie gezeigt, dass _sie_ ihm noch vertraute. Dass _sie_ sein Handeln verstand…

Doch es hätte ihm nicht geholfen.

Nicht so, als wäre es Integral, soviel konnte Rhyan aus seiner Haltung heraus lesen. Aus der Art, wie er seine Chefin ansah, seine Schultern hängend…

Andersen hatte den Aufbruch mit mildem Interesse und vor allem Schadenfreude beobachtet.

_Tja, meine Liebe Integral, du scheinst selbst deinen engsten Mitarbeitern nicht trauen zu können…_

Davon musste er dringend Maxwell berichten.

Wie sehr seinen Chef das freuen würde…und dann der Beginn Rhyans Ausbildung…

„Seras!"

„Jawohl." Die Vampirin trat näher an den Schreibtisch heran.

„Ich will, dass du mit Rhyan zum Schießstand gehst."

„Aber wir haben doch gerade erst…"

„Tu, was ich dir sage!"

Die Vampirin deutete eine knappe Verbeugung an und bedeutete Rhyan ihr aus dem Büro zu folgen.

Nur widerwillig ließ Rhyan Walter zurück.

Wer weiß was da noch kam…

Vielleicht…

Nein, der Gedanke war einfach zu absurd.

Sir Hellsing würde ihn nicht feuern…

Oder doch?

„Andersen, Sie verschwinden in Ihr Zimmer und halten sich vom Südflügel fern. Meinetwegen trainieren Sie im Garten! Ich rufe Sie, wenn Sie für eine Mission benötigt werden."

Ohne ein Wort verschwand Andersen, lachte sich innerlich jedoch ins Fäustchen.

Das war besser, als in jeder Seifenoper.

Wie er hoffte, dass dieser _„Engel des Todes"_ von der Bildfläche verschwand…

„Walter!"

„Ja…My Lady…"

„Kümmern Sie sich weiter um die Vorfälle. Ich will den Täter haben, ob Vampir, Werwolf oder okkulter Geist.

Ich will Sie nicht eher sehen, bis Sie _Ergebnisse_ haben."

„Ja."

„Und Walter. Ich will _jede_ Einzelheit über die früheren Vorfälle wissen. _Alles_! Sämtliche Berichte und Aufzeichnungen."

„Natürlich."

Damit verließ der Butler Hellsings das Büro seiner Vorgesetzten.

_War das nicht ein wenig hart…?_

_Verschwinde, Alucard!_

_Das höre ich im Moment zu häufig für meinen Geschmack…_

„Ach wirklich?" Fragte Integral laut in den leeren Raum hinein.

Ein Schimmer von rot in der hinteren rechten Ecke.

„Du warst die ganze Zeit da, nicht war?"

„Du kennst mich doch…"

Ein trockenes Lachen entkam Integrals Lippen.

Fast geistesabwesend drehte sie die Zigarre zwischen ihren Fingern.

„Er hätte es mir nicht verschweigen dürfen."

„Und was hätte er tun sollen? Es war vorbei! Hast du dir eigentlich mal die Frage gestellt, warum er das gemacht hat? Hast du dir vielleicht mal überlegt, dass für ihn vielleicht etwas geschehen ist, dass er vergessen wollte?"

Alucard der Verteidiger der Schwachen…

Diese Ironie…

Integrals Hände Ballten sich zu Fäusten, zerquetschten die Zigarre.

Glut versenkte ihren Handschuh, brannte sich durch den weißen Stoff und ein stechender Schmerz zog durch ihre Hand.

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen.

Kein Ausruf von Schmerz. Im Gegenteil, sie legte die Zigarrenreste in den Aschenbecher, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Vorsichtig zog sie den Stoff von ihrer Hand und begutachtete die Wunde. Tief war sie nicht, die Haut nur ein wenig angesenkt…

_Verdammter Mist…_

_Das hast du nun von deiner Unbeherrschtheit!_ Dachte sie und wollte Handschuh wieder anziehen.

Dann hatte er eben ein Loch. Und?

Morgen würde sie einen neuen tragen, doch bis dahin…

Ihr Stolz und ihre Sturheit waren einfach zu groß.

„Wartet."

Kühle Hände ergriffen die ihren.

_Anders, wie in meinem Traum…_

Ihre Gedanken, schleppend…Stoppten, als er seinen Kopf neigte.

Schwarze Haare fielen ihm in sein Gesicht.

_Wo ist sein Hut…wo seine Sonnenbrille? _

Lippen berührten ihre Hand.

Die Stelle, an der sie sich verbrannt hatte.

Schauer rieselten durch ihren Körper, lähmten ihren Verstand.

Sie fühlte, wie die Spitze seiner Zunge ihre Haut berührte – und riss ihre Hand zurück. Presste sie schützend gegen ihren Körper.

„_Raus_! _Sofort_!"

Rote Augen loderten.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte sie, er würde sich auf sie stürzen – ihre Hand tastete nach ihrer Waffe…

Doch er verschwand.

Verblasste, als wäre alles nur ein Traum gewesen.

Wie sehr sie es sich wünschte. Sehnlicher, als alles andere.

Wie hatte er so etwas tun können?

_Warum_? Fragte sie sich immer wieder.

_Warum_?

Sie fühlte, wie ihre Augen zu brennen begannen und schloss diese.

_Du bist kein kleines Mädchen mehr! Hör auf!_

Schrie sie sich innerlich an, doch es half nichts.

Integral hielt ihre Augen geschlossen und wünschte sich zu einer Zeit zurück, in der ihr Vater ihr sagen würde, was sie tun konnte.

In der er ihr half.

Sie in den Arm nahm…

_Dein Vater ist tot, Integral – und er kehrt niemals wieder zu dir zurück._

_Sieh es ein… _

Seine eisige Stimme in ihren Gedanken, ließ ihren Schutzwall endgültig brechen…

Sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen.

Konnte _ihn_ nicht mehr ertragen – und heiße Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

Zum zweiten Mal in ihrem Leben, nach dem Tod ihres Vaters, weinte sie.

Ließ sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

A/N

Sorry, für die etwas holprige Schreibweise an einigen Stellen, habe mich mit dem chappie echt schwer getan…

Ich hoffe Integrals Reaktion war nicht zu überzogen!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N **

Was gibt's zu berichten… Mhm…

Eigentlich….

Danke für die Reviews… Mhm…. Ich habe einen Flachbildschirm! Endlich!

Kein nerviges Geflacker mehr… puh, kein nerviger Farbenwechsel springtherum Yeah!

So… Lange Zeit musstet ihr warten… JETZT endlich wird Walters Geheimnis gelöst (in einem neuen Chappie)!

Jedenfalls ein riesiges Stück davon und das Warum dürfte dann auch geklärt sein….

Aber da hängt noch was dran… Das ist noch net alles gaaaaanzbösegrinshihihi

**Lebkuchen für alle! **

o

(vollgefuttertundko)

**Kapitel 19**

Rhyan sah auf die Waffe in ihren Händen.

Weder hatte sie die Lust weiter zu trainieren, noch die Konzentration.

Ihre Gedanken kreisten immer noch um das Geschehen von eben.

Der Ausbruch Sir Hellsings…

Sie konnte es verstehen.

Wäre sie an ihrer Stelle gewesen, wäre sie ebenfalls mehr als nur enttäuscht gewesen.

Aber ebenso gut verstand sie auch Walter.

Er wollte seine Chefin schützen.

Nur deswegen hatte er ihr nichts von diesen Vorfällen erzählt.

„Das ist nicht fair!"

Rhyan ließ die Waffe sinken und sah zu Seras.

„Das ist einfach nicht fair!"

„Ich weiß was du meinst..." Antwortete diese und ließ sich auf eine kleine Bank nieder, die links neben der Tür stand.

„Setz dich. Ich denke du hast auch keine große Lust zu Schießübungen?"

„Jedenfalls nicht im Moment." Meinte Rhyan und ließ sich neben Seras auf der Bank nieder.

„Und jetzt wissen wir immer noch nicht genau, worum es geht."

„Doch." Seras machte eine ausholende Handbewegung. „Menschen verschwinden und wenn sie wieder auftauchen, sind sie völlig apathisch…."

„Na ganz toll. Das hilft uns ja ungemein den Täter zu finden." Gab Rhyan sarkastisch zurück und streckte die Beine aus, die Arme hinter ihrem Kopf verschränkt.

„Leider haben wir nicht _mehr_, jedenfalls scheint es so."

„Scheint?"

„Nun ja, du hast doch gehört, was Walter gesagt hat. Es gab früher schon einmal solche Vorfälle… Davon muss es doch Akten geben."

„Du hast recht…" Rhyan runzelte die Stirn. „Fragt sich nur, wo die sind."

„Verschollen?"

„Besser. Gefressen vom Hausgeist!"

„Seid wann frisst Alucard Papier?"

Die beiden sahen sich kurze Zeit an und brachen in Gelächter aus.

Die Vorstellung war auch einfach zu komisch…

„Sag mal… Man munkelt so einiges über dich…" Fragte Seras, nachdem sich beide wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten.

Rhyan runzelte die Stirn.

„Über mich?"

„Du sollst, während des Zombieangriffs einen Gang in Brand gesteckt haben. Stimmt das?"

Rhyan begann nervös, an ihrer Unterlippe zu nagen.

„Wer sagt das…"

„Gerüchte – und ich habe es gesehen... Zumindest den Gang."

„Ich…weiß nicht, wie es passiert ist. Es stand plötzlich alles in Flammen. Ich…ich habe es nicht mal richtig mit bekommen."

„Du hast also nichts gefühlt?" Forschte Seras weiter nach. „Gar nichts?"

„Ich…doch…" Rhyan wandte den Kopf und sah die Vampirin an.

„Hass."

Seras Augen weiteten sich.

„Hass?"

Rhyan nickte.

„Auf diese verdammten Freaks, die Werwölfe, Vampire… Alle!"

Sie fühlte, wie es in ihr erneut zu brodeln begann.

Ihre Finger sich um das kalte Metall ihrer Beretta schlossen.

Hatte er eben richtig gehört?

_Hat sie eben wirklich Hass gesagt?_

_Interessant…_

Andersen hielt die Luft an.

Das war ja etwas ganz neues. Er hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass sie so etwas wie Hass fühlte.

Sicher, ihre gesamte Familie war getötet worden…

Doch ihm war sie trotz allem immer so…

Er konnte es nicht in Worte fassen.

So…naiv…rein vorgekommen. Fast schüchtern…

Dass sie jetzt Schießunterricht bekam, ihre Fähigkeiten zu schulen begann…

Vielleicht würde aus ihr doch noch eine Kämpferin werden…

Im Garten war sie jedenfalls mutig genug gewesen…oder es war damals die Verzweifelung…

_Interessant…_

Er unterdrückte ein Lachen und schloss die Augen.

Konzentrierte sich auf das, was noch gesagt wurde – und begann doch innerlich langsam seinen Plan _noch_ weiter auszubauen…

„Du bist durchgedreht…"

„Mag sein…"

„_Mag sein_…" Imitierte Seras sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

„ Nicht mag sein… Ist so! Mir…ist es übrigens auch passiert."

Erstaunt sah Rhyan sie an.

„Ja?"

„Ja!" Seras nickte. „Ich war kaum ein paar Wochen hier, als wir von Ghoulen überfallen wurden und den Valentine Brüdern."

„Die Valentine Brüder?"

„Es waren Vampire, die sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatten unsere Organisation zu vernichten – aber letztendlich waren sie es, die vernichtet wurden. Jedenfalls standen Walter und ich alleine einigen dutzend Ghoulen gegenüber - und da machte es in mir einfach ‚Klick'."

Sie streckte sich und fuhr fort. „Ich habe ihre aufgeweichten Gehirne mit den bloßen Händen zerquetscht…"

„Du hast…" Rhyan sah sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Ja. Ihre verfaulten Körper auseinander gerissen, wie Papier…"

Rhyan war sprachlos.

Was sollte sie dazu auch sagen?

„Hätte Walter mich nicht wieder zur Besinnung gebracht… Ich weiß nicht, was noch passiert wäre…"

Rhyan blinzelte und Seras musste, ob ihrem Gesichtsausdruck grinsen.

„Das hättest du wohl nicht von mir gedacht, hä? Aber keine Sorge, das passiert nicht noch mal. Ich habe mich jetzt unter Kontrolle!"

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich _überhaupt_ gedacht habe… Du bist so…nett…

Du wirkst gar nicht wie einer dieser typischen Vampire."

„Typisch… Keiner nimmt mich ernst… Oder besser gesagt, _nahm_… Ich bin auf dem besten Wege ein Soldatenschreck zu werden…die haben manchmal ganz schön schiss, sag ich dir."

„An was denkst du?"

„Mhm?"

„An was du denkst, habe ich gefragt." Wiederholte sich Seras.

„An nichts."

„Komm schon. Es geht bestimmt um Walter, nicht?"

„Woher…"

„Ich bin nicht dumm. DU hast dich ziemlich aufgeregt…"

„Aber es ist doch auch unfair von Sir Hellsing."

„Walter hat ihr nicht die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich kann sie verstehen."

Rhyan verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, ich ja auch aber… Es war einfach zu hart."

„Sir Hellsing ist nun einmal so. Man sollte sie besser nicht…"

„Seras!" Unterbrach Rhyan sie plötzlich und sprang auf. „Lassen wir das mit dem Training. Mir ist etwas eingefallen, dass ich noch dringend erledigen muss…"

Damit gab Rhyan der verdutzten Vampirin ihre Waffe und verließ den Schießstand.

Mit einem Ruck öffnete sie die Tür und ging schnellen Schrittes den Gang entlang.

Nicht wissend, dass ein Paar grüner Augen ihr folgten.

Sich fragend, was sie wohl so dringend zu erledigen hatte.

Zu gern hätte er gewusst, was sie vorhatte.

Vorsichtig öffnete Rhyan die Tür zu Sir Hellsings Büro.

„Sir Hellsing?"

„Das war aber ein kurzes Training. Ich dachte du wolltest stärker werden?" Der Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme ließ Rhyan zusammenzucken, doch sie ließ sich nicht unterkriegen.

Ohne dazu aufgefordert zu werden, betrat sie das Büro, schloss die Tür und trat vor den Schreibtisch.

Sir Hellsing stand, ihr den Rücken zugewandt, am Fenster und sah in die Dunkelheit hinaus.

„Es geht nicht um mein Training, Sir."

„Was willst du dann hier? Noch dazu _ohne_ anzuklopfen?"

Rhyan schluckte.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich denke, dass Sie Walter unrecht tun!"

Integral sog scharf die Luft ein.

„_Und was, lässt dich das glauben, Kind?"_

„Ich bin neunzehn und kein Kind mehr, also behandeln Sie mich nicht wie eines!" Fauchte sie wütend.

Sie konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Sie hatte es endgültig satt, wie ein Kleinkind behandelt zu werden.

„Ich behandle dich so lange wie ein Kind, bis ich dich für reif genug halte!"

Rhyan wollte etwas erwidern, doch Sir Hellsing unterbrach sie mit einem eisigen:

„Sonst noch etwas?"

Für sie war das Thema wohl schon erledigt…

Doch wenn Sir Hellsing glaubte, sie würde es dabei belassen, hatte sie sich gewaltig geschnitten.

„Sie wissen doch nicht, was in ihm vorgeht. Vielleicht ist etwas geschehen, an das er nicht erinnert werden will und…"

„Dass ein Mädchen von außen sich anmaßt mehr zu wissen wie ich…ist ungeheuerlich."

„Sehen Sie es einfach als Anstoß… Als Hilfe…"

„Das ist _unverschämt_. Ich brauche keine _Hilfe_!"

„Je nachdem wie man es auffasst." Konterte Rhyan.

Fest entschlossen, Sir Hellsing davon zu überzeugen, _wenigstens_ mit Walter zu _reden_.

Auch wenn man sie selbst dafür rausschmiss!

Integral atmete tief durch.

Sie wusste, dass sie Rhyan nicht würde wegschicken können. Sie würde immer wieder kommen. Darauf bestehen, dass sie ihren Fehler eingestand…

Aber vielleicht hatte dieses Kind nicht unrecht…

War ihre Reaktion nicht doch ein wenig heftig gewesen?

„Du kannst gehen…"

Sie war entlassen, wunderbar. Ohne etwas erreicht zu haben…

_Vielleicht hätte ich es doch etwas ruhiger angehen lassen sollen?_ Dachte Rhyan.

Als sie das Büro verlassen wollte, rief Integral sie noch einmal zurück.

„Sag Walter, dass er mit dir morgen trainieren wird."

„Ich? Sollten Sie das nicht besser…"

„Mach du es. Ich denke du willst sowieso zu ihm…"

Rhyan zuckte zusammen.

Auf frischer Tat ertappt!

Konnte diese Frau etwa Gedanken lesen?

„Jetzt sieh mich nicht an, als wäre ich eine Hexe. Geh schon! Sein Zimmer liegt im Erdgeschoss, die letzte Tür, links."

Das war ihr Stichwort.

Mit einem Nicken in Richtung Integrals verließ sie deren Büro und machte sich auf den Weg durch die endlos scheinenden Flure Hellsing Manors zu Walters Zimmer.

Walters Fingerspitzen flogen förmlich über die Tastatur seines Laptops.

Nachdem Sir Integral ihn aus ihrem Büro entlassen hatte, hatte er sich sofort an die Arbeit gemacht, noch mehr über die Vorfälle heraus zubekommen.

_Du zögerst es nur heraus…_

Flüsterte seine innere Stimme ihm zu und er konzentrierte sich noch stärker auf den flimmernden Bildschirm, vor seinen Augen.

_Du kannst dich davor nicht drücken… _

_Irgendwann musst du…_

Frustriert schlug er mit den flachen Händen auf die Tasten, was dem Gerät ein protestierendes Pfeifen entlockte.

Walter jedoch kümmerte sich nicht um die Maschine.

Warum konnte er nicht einfach vergessen?

Warum?

Aber…

Wollte er das wirklich?

Vergessen…

Er fuhr sich mit den Händen über sein Gesicht und warf einen Blick zu dem Kleiderschrank.

Am Fuße des Bettes.

Sollte er wirklich…

Konnte er nicht irgendwie verhindern…

_Hör auf mit dem Schwachsinn!_

Rasch erhob er sich und ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank.

Er streckte die Hand aus und zögerte….

Seine Hand verharrte kurz über dem Knauf, so als fürchte er, ein Monster verstecke sich im Schrank.

_Du fürchtest dich vor Geistern, alter Mann!_

Dann jedoch öffnete er die Tür mit einem Ruck.

Wohl geordnet hingen seine Kleidungsstücke auf den Bügeln.

Hosen, Hemden, ein paar Jacketts…

Schubladen für die Wäsche…

Augenscheinlich ein normaler Kleiderschrank.

Augenscheinlich…

Walter atmete tief durch, bevor er sich hinkniete und die drei Schuhpaare auf dem Boden des Schrankes herausnahm.

Einen Augenblick zögerte er noch, dann aber machte er sich daran den Teppich, auf dem die Schuhe gestanden hatten, herauszureisen.

Mit einem lauten Ratschen löste sich der Teppich vom Holz und landete achtlos neben den Schuhen.

Schließlich begann der en Boden des Kleiderschrankes vorsichtig abzutasten.

Seine Handflächen glitten suchend über das raue Holz.

Zehn Sekunden vergingen, zwanzig…bis er schließlich einen feinen Spalt ertastete.

Erneut zögerte er.

Er wollte es vergessen…

_Aber du kannst nicht vergessen, so lange dort draußen dieses Wesen erneut wütet…_

Fragt sich nur, was es diesmal wollte…

Oder _wen_…

Mit den Spitzen seiner Finger zeichnete er den feinen Spalt nach.

Ein großes Rechteck, das fast die gesamte Hälfte des Kleiderschrankbodens für sich beanspruchte.

Er hatte das Versteck gar nicht mehr so in Erinnerung…

Jedenfalls nicht so groß…

Aber wenn man die Akten in Betracht zog…

Seine Fingernägel schoben sich in den Spalt, versuchten den Deckel so gut es ging zu lösen.

Nach mehreren fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen schaffte er es endlich, wobei sich hauchdünne Splitter in seine Finger bohrten.

Doch er nahm jenes Pieksen nur am Rande wahr.

Das Holz, das als Deckel gedient hatte, lehnte er an die rechte Tür des Kleiderschrankes, den Blick auf das Loch gerichtet.

Dieses Loch…

Das Versteck einer Mission, die sich nie hätte wiederholen dürfen.

Ein Versteck der Erinnerungen an eine längst vergangene Zeit barg...

Seine Hände zitterten, als er einen Stapel Akten herausholte, zusammengebunden durch eine alte Kordel.

Er bemerkte nicht, wie er den Atem anhielt, als könnten sie sich jede Sekunde in Luft auflösen.

Vorsichtig erhob er sich und trug die stummen Zeugen dieser ersten Mission hinüber, zu der Sitzecke, vor dem Kamin.

Nicht ahnend, das ein schmales Etwas heraus gefallen war und nun unbeachtet auf dem Steinfußboden lag.

Er legte sie auf den Glastisch und holte tief Luft.

Er führte einen Kampf mit sich selbst.

Sollte er sie öffnen?

Oder sollte er sie gleich Lady Hellsing bringen? Neuere Erkenntnisse gab es noch nicht…

Bevor er sich jedoch daran hindern konnte, hatte er sich vor das Tischchen gekniet und die Kordel, die die mausgrauen Akten zusammenhielt, gelöst.

Der Duft alten Papiers stieg ihm in die Nase, als er die erste aufschlug.

Die Zeilen überflog…

Erinnerungen, an jenen Tag begannen sich ungebeten in seine Gedanken zu schleichen.

Seine Willenskraft zu brechen…

Er schob die Akte zur Seite, aber er konnte sich nicht davon lösen.

Der süße Schmerz, der ihn begann zu übermannen.

Ihn bewegungsunfähig machte zur gleichen Zeit jedoch weiter trieb…

Er schob die Akten so, dass sie nebeneinander lagen.

Sechs Stück…

Doch eine hob sich in ihrer Farbe etwas von den anderen ab.

_Keine Akte der Mission…_

_Merkwürdig…_

Nervös leckte er sich über die Lippen – und öffnete sie.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und er ließ die Akte fallen, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

Er wollte nichts davon sehen!

_Nichts!_

Er konnte es nicht ertragen!

Doch es war wie verhext. Blätter weißen Papiers hatten sich gelöst und lagen nun auf dem dunkelroten Teppich.

Zeilen einer feinen Handschrift bedeckten die meisten.

Dazwischen ein Foto…

Er schluckte.

Zwei Personen…

Eine Frau und ein Mann, beide lächelten fröhlich in die Kamera. Der Kopf der Frau lag auf der Schulter des Mannes. Sein Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt.

Walter fröstelte. Fast glaubte er zu fühlen, wie ihr Körper an seinem lehnte. Ihre Wärme…

Seine Hand zitterte unkontrolliert, als sich seine rechte Hand nach dem Foto ausstreckte, mitten in der Luft verharrte…

Er konnte es nicht…

Konnte nicht…oder…?

Er wollte sie sehen, auch wenn es ihn innerlich zerriss.

Seit ihrem Tod hatte er sämtliche Fotos versteckt.

Verbannt.

Er hatte es nicht ertragen können, sie anzusehen…

Plötzlich entdeckte er etwas blinkendes…Silbernes… Jedenfalls hätte man denken können, dass es Silber ist – doch es war Weißgold.

Walter wusste es nur zu genau… Schließlich hatte _er_ ihr diesen Ring gekauft…

Wie in Trance zog er den Ring unter dem Papier hervor.

Matt glänzte er im Schein des Feuers.

Er hatte ihn völlig vergessen…

Den Tag, an dem er…

Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen schwermütigen Gedanken.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde saß er einfach nur da, als hätte er nicht begriffen, was das Klopfen bedeutete.

Dann jedoch sprang er, mit einer für einen Mann seines Alters erstaunlicher Schnelligkeit auf.

„Komme gleich!" Rief er und so schnell es ging, schob er Papiere und Foto in die Akte zurück und verbarg diese unter dem Ledersessel hinter ihm.

Den Ring ließ er ohne darüber nachzudenken, in seine Brusttasche gleiten.

Dann hastete er zum Kleiderschrank, warf die Dinge die davor lagen achtlos hinein und schloss die Türen.

Mit langen Schritten ging er schließlich zur Tür seines Zimmers und öffnete diese.

Vor ihm im Gang stand Rhyan.

Überrascht zog er die Brauen hoch.

Was wollte ausgerechnet _sie_ hier?

Rhyan sah den Blick des Butlers und wusste nur zu genau, was dieser dachte.

„Darf ich kurz reinkommen?"

„Es…ist kaum aufgeräumt und…"

„Bitte. Es ist nur für eine kurze Zeit. Es geht um Lady Hellsing." Sprudelte es aus Rhyan heraus, bevor sie es verhindern konnte.

Sie bemerkte, wie sich sein Blick verdunkelte.

Nur ganz leicht, aber genug, um es zu bemerken…

_Jetzt._ Dachte sie. _Jetzt schlägt er mir die Tür vor der Nase zu…_

„Nun gut…"

Er trat einen Schritt zurück, um sie hinein zu lassen und schloss dann die Tür hinter ihr.

Rhyan trat an ihm vorbei, konnte ihre Neugier nicht zügeln und sah sich unauffällig um.

Das Zimmer war nicht groß.

Links in der hinteren Ecke stand ein gemachtes Bett, am Fußende ein großer Kleiderschrank, aus dunklem Holz.

In der rechten hinteren Ecke befand sich eine Sitzecke vor einem Kamin.

Etwas davon entfernt eine Tür die, wie Rhyan annahm, zum Badezimmer führte…

Ein Stuhl und Schreibtisch auf dessen Platte ein aufgeklappter Laptop stand rundeten das Bild ab.

„Willkommen in meinem Reich. Was hat Lady Hellsing zu sagen?"

Rhyan versuchte den etwas kühlen Ton des Butlers zu ignorieren.

Sie wusste, dass es nicht ihr galt. Trotzdem…

Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch die Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken.

Der Anblick des Butlers traf sie einfach unvorbereitet.

Natürlich hatte auch er ein Privatleben, doch sie hatte ihn immer nur in dieser förmlichen Dienstkleidung gesehen.

Das stets präsente Jackett war jetzt jedoch verschwunden und er trug ein weißes Hemd, dessen Ärmel aufgerollt waren und den Blick auf starke, sehnige Unterarme freigaben.

Sein sonst zu einem Zopf gebundenes, schwarzes Haar hing ihm nun offen über die Schultern.

Umrahmte sein markantes Gesicht…

Es passte fantastisch zu seinen Augen und obwohl er schon alt war, umgab ihn etwas…Anziehendes...

Wäre sie älter gewesen… Rhyan hätte nicht gewusst, ob sie sich ihm hätte entziehen können.

Der gefährlichen und doch zugleich prickelnden Aura, die ihn zu umgeben schien.

Der Butler Hellsings nahm ihre Überraschung mit einem milden Lächeln zur Kenntnis.

Sagte jedoch nichts.

„Estutihrleid…." Endlich hatte sie ihre Sprache wieder gefunden, zwei hektische rote Flecken auf ihren Wangen.

„Wie bitte? Ich habe dich nicht ganz verstanden. Du hast so leise gesprochen."

Auch das noch…

_Wie peinlich…_

Rhyan atmete tief durch. Zwang sich Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Es tut ihr Leid…"

Walters Brauen zuckten, als er langsam zu seinem Schreibtisch ging.

Seine Hand legte sich auf den Monitor – und er sah zu Rhyan.

„Sie hat viel zu tun, deswegen kann sie nicht selbst…hierher kommen, aber es tut ihr wirklich leid." Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht und hielt dem durchdringenden Blick des Butlers nicht stand, sah auf ihre Schuhspitzen.

„Sie hat sich nicht entschuldigt…" Stellte er trocken fest und klappte den Monitor des Laptops zu. „Das hätte ich mir denken können."

„Nein, sie hat es nicht richtig gesagt. Das ist wahr. Aber… Wenn man zwischen den Zeilen…"

Der Butler winkte müde ab.

„Es ist nett von dir, das du vermitteln willst. Aber…"

Etwas auf dem Boden erregte plötzlich Rhyans Aufmerksamkeit.

Das was Walter sagte, nur noch ein leises Flüstern…

Als sie sich hinab beugte um es aufzuheben, erkannte sie, dass es sich um ein Foto handelte.

Eine junge Frau, vielleicht ein paar Jahre älter als sie selbst, lächelte sanft.

Graue Augen blickte in die ihren – und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde kam es ihr so vor, als…

Nein… Sie schüttelte innerlich den Kopf.

Sie selbst war weder rothaarig, noch hatte sie Sommersprossen – und so schön wie diese Frau, war sie schon lange nicht….

„Wer ist das, Walter? Sie ist sehr schön."

Das Gesicht des Butlers schien jegliche Farbe zu verlieren.

Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen. Doch er vermochte kein Wort über seine Lippen zu bringen.

In seinem Inneren brodelte es.

Er der reservierte Butler Hellsings.

Herr seiner Gefühle, hatte den Drang dieses Mädchen anzuschreien – nur weil sie dieses Foto gefunden hatte…

Er _wollte_ sie anschreien, ihr das Foto aus der Hand reißen…

_Sie kann nichts dafür… _

Aber alles was er konnte war, an seinem Platz stehen zu bleiben und sie anzusehen.

Er fühlte sich in diesem Moment alt.

Schrecklich alt…und töricht. Wie hatte _ihm_ nur so etwas Dummes, so etwas Lächerliches passieren können?

„Ich kann verstehen, wenn Sie mir darüber nichts sagen wollen", beeilte sich Rhyan zu sagen und hielt dem Butler Hellsings das Foto entgegen.

Dieser nahm es und sie sah, wie seine Hände zitterten, als sie sich fast schützend um die Fotografie schlossen.

_Es muss ihm wirklich viel bedeuten… _Dachte Rhyan und kam sich in diesem Moment wie ein Eindringling vor.

„Ich bin eigentlich nur gekommen…"

„Ihr Name ist Morgan… Morgan McCallister.

Sie gehörte zu uns…"

Rhyan hielt inne.

_Zu ihnen…?_

Walter sah sie nicht an, sondern ging zu einer kleinen Sitzecke vor einem Kamin und ließ sich in einem der drei Ledersessel nieder.

Mit einer Handbewegung forderte er sie auf, sich ebenfalls zu setzen und Rhyan nahm in einem Sessel, ihm gegenüber, Platz.

Das Leder knarzte, als sie sich hinein sinken ließ und sich zurücklehnte.

Sie bemerkte die Akten auf dem kleinen Tischchen, fragte jedoch nicht, was es damit auf sich hatte.

Er würde es ihr sagen, wenn er es für richtig hielt, wenn es mit…dieser Frau zu tun hatte.

Den Blick auf Walter gerichtet, wartete sie.

Dieser sah immer noch auf das Foto.

Warum hatte er nur damit angefangen?

Warum hatte er seinen Mund nicht halten können?

Jetzt war es zu spät…

Tief in Gedanken versunken.

„Walter…?" Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und sie glaubte schon, er habe sie nicht gehört, als er plötzlich begann:

„Sie war eine Virtuosin mit den „wires". Vielleicht sogar besser als ich…"

Der Ton in dem er sprach…

Gebrochen…

Er…ein Schatten seiner selbst…

„Gleich das erste Mal, als ich sie sah… Ich konnte nur noch an sie denken…

Ich war damals schon nicht jung – und sie grade zwanzig….

Sie hatte eine so fröhliche Art… Lebenslustig…

Du kannst dir vorstellen, wir waren schon ein wenig eingestaubt…und dann kam da eine junge, schöne Frau, eine großartige Kämpferin..."

Walter hielt inne.

Sein rechter Zeigefinger fuhr sanft über das Foto.

Streichelte die Wangen der Frau…

Strich über ihre Stirn.

„Sie hätte jeden haben können – und sie entschied sich für mich... Du kannst dir nicht vorstehen, wie glücklich mich das machte…"

Für kurze Zeit schweiften Rhyans Gedanken zu jemand anderem.

Sie hörte Walters Stimme, doch vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie einen Mann, der sie in die Arme nahm. Sie fest hielt…

Alexander Andersen…

Was wäre wenn er…

Schnell schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, um die Bilder zu vertreiben.

Walter hielt inne. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Röte stieg in Rhyans Wangen und sie nickte verlegen.

„Tut mir leid, ich war grade…"

„…in Gedanken, das hat man gesehen."

Schuldbewusst senkte sie den Kopf und so sah sie nicht den sanften Blick Walters.

„Dieses Foto wurde nur einige Wochen vor ihrem Tod gemacht."

Ryans Augen weiteten sich.

„Sie ist…"

„…tot. Ja."

Sie öffnete den Mund, fand sich aber nicht in der Lage auch nur ein Wort zu formulieren.

„Du willst wissen, wie es passiert ist…"

Sie nickte nur.

„Wir bekamen eine neue Mission. Das was heute geschieht, geschah damals das erste Mal.

Wir sollten den Verursacher ausfindig machen und eliminieren.

Das Problem jedoch war, dass er keine Spuren hinterließ. Nie. Die Menschen verschwanden – und tauchten wieder auf… In diesem merkwürdigen Zustand – und ohne den geringsten Anhaltspunkt auf den Täter." Walter seufzte.

Er dachte an die Tage zurück, vor dem Angriff.

Die wenigen Wochen, die sie erst wieder da gewesen war.

Warum hatte sie Hellsing Manor für etwas mehr als ein halbes Jahr verlassen?

Warum?

Die Zeit, die ihnen dadurch gestohlen worden war…so kostbar…

Er würde Rhyan davon nichts erzählen.

Warum auch? Es war nicht wichtig…

„Wir setzten alles daran, bis eines Tages dieser Überfall alles veränderte.

Ein Mann lag schwer verletzt und schreiend vor den Toren Hellsing – Manors.

Wenn ich es jetzt betrachte, war unser Handeln unüberlegt.

Aber damals… Wir waren zu schnell… Hätten wir nachgedacht…

Wir sahen nur die Menschen, die Hilfe benötigten… Nicht das, was vielleicht dahinter stecken könnte…" Walter schwieg, den Blick auf das kleine Glastischchen gerichtet, das zwischen ihnen stand.

„Ihr wolltet ihnen nur helfen… Ihr habt wenigstens gehandelt, wo andere nur herumgesessen hätten."

„Aber was bringt es, wenn wir dumm genug sind, auf den ältesten Trick der Welt hineinzufallen? Manchmal wünschte ich, wir hätte es auch getan. Gewartet." Gestand er matt und fuhr fort, bevor Rhyan widersprechen konnte:

„Als wir auf die Lichtung kamen, standen überall Fackeln.

Wir waren die Vorhut. Der Rest der Soldaten sollte die Lichtung einkreisen…

Es war das fatalste, was wir hätten machen können. Diese Falle war lange vorbereitet und präzise durchdacht gewesen.

Keiner der Soldaten überlebte das Gemetzel.

Das Kind das gerettet werden sollte…war der Teufel in Person…

Sie schien grade mal zwölf Jahre alt zu sein.

Ihre Augen gelb, die Haare schneeweiß.

Sie trug einen dunklen Mantel, darunter ein altertümliches Kleid, aus grobem Stoff.

Ihre Hände umfassten den Rahmen eines ovalen Spiegels und sie beobachtete das Gemetzel mit einer kalten Gelassenheit, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan…

Wir wurden in die Enge getrieben.

Um uns herum Ghoule und Vampire.

Rücken an Rücken schafften wir es, sie uns vom Leib zu halten, sogar eine Schneise durch ihre Reihen zu schlagen.

Morgan nutzte diese Chance sofort.

Sie hetzte durch die Reihen und schaffte es bis zu diesem Wesen.

Die Fäden gespannt, machte sie sich zum Angriff bereit…

Doch plötzlich stand nicht mehr dieser kleine Teufel vor ihr, sondern ihre Schwester…

_Morgan…_ Die Stimme des Wesens war flehend.

_Bitte hilf mir…_

Es hatte seine Gestalt geändert. Einfach so…

Morgan verlor ihre kleine Schwester durch einen Vampirangriff, sie hatte sie über alles geliebt.

Ich schrie ihr zu, töte es! Sie ist nicht deine Schwester… Doch sie stand einfach nur da, wie erstarrt und in dem Moment, als sie sich endlich aus ihrem Schockzustand herausriss…"

Der Butler schloss die Augen.

Der Duft von verbranntem Fleisch.

Ihr markerschütternder Schrei…

Diese Stille…

Ein leises Kichern… Die leuchtenden Augen des Mädchens und das Leuchten des Spiegels in ihren Händen…

„Eine Feuerwelle schoss auf sie zu, hüllte sie ein… Sie hatte keine Chance…

Es blieb nichts von ihr übrig. Noch nicht einmal Asche…"

„Kein… Kein normales Feuer…" Flüsterte Rhyan.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kein normales Feuer und kein normales Mädchen…"

Rhyan fühlte sich plötzlich schuldig.

Sie konnte das beherrschen, was Walter das liebste auf der Welt genommen hatte…

Sie sah auf ihre Hände, die gefaltet in ihrem Schoß lagen.

Warum war er so…freundlich zu ihr?

Ihre bloße Anwesenheit musste ihn doch bestimmt immer wieder an Morgans Tod erinnern…und trotzdem ließ er sie ein, erzählte ihr von dieser Frau…

Seinem Schmerz…

_Wieso?_

„Wir haben diesen einen Fehler teuer bezahlt…

Danach war es still… Hörte es von einem auf den anderen Tag einfach auf.

Als hätte dieses Wesen das erreicht, was es gewollt hatte… Was das war, ist mir bis heute ein Rätsel."

„Vielleicht…vielleicht war sie es…"

„Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht, aber…" Walter schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie war nur ein normaler Mensch… Gut, sie hatte diese Fähigkeit der „wires"… Aber sonst… Es gab nichts an ihr, was dem Wesen hätte nützen können…"

„Darf, darf ich mir das Foto vielleicht noch einmal ansehen?"

Walter nickte und reichte es ihr.

„Wenn du Anhaltspunkte für ihren Tod suchst, wirst du keine finden…

Wie ich schon sagte, es wurde einige Wochen vor ihrem Tod gemacht. Also _vor_ dem Angriff."

Rhyan neigte geistesabwesend den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite.

„Sie sieht so…."

„Traurig aus?"

„Ja…aber auch glücklich… Als wisse sie etwas, ein Geheimnis, das ihr zugleich Schmerzen aber auch unendliche Freude bereitet…"

Rhyan bemerkte nicht, wie Walter sie anstarrte.

_Was sie in diesem Foto sah…_

Er selbst hatte immer nur die Melancholie in ihren Augen gesehen…

_So ähnlich…_

_Sie ist ihr so ähnlich…_

_Nicht vom Aussehen her…nein, aber ihre Art…_

Er vermochte seinen Blick nicht von ihr lösen.

Wie sie da saß… Auf das Foto sah…

Die Stirn gerunzelt, als denke sie angestrengt nach…

Ein wärmendes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus und er hätte ewig so sitzen können. Sie einfach nur ansehen…

Dieses Gefühl in ihm…

Eine Art Liebe…

Aber nicht die Liebe, die ihr vielleicht irgendwann von einem jungen Mann ihres Alters entgegengebracht würde…

Nein…

Eher wie ein…ein Vater…

Ja…

Hätte er Kinder gehabt, er hätte sich eine Tochter wie sie gewünscht…

Rote Augen blinzelten im Schatten des Kleiderschrankes.

Ohne, dass beide etwas davon merkten.

Er kannte die Geschichte. Kante sie nur zu gut…

Doch etwas gab es das Walter nicht wusste. Nur er, der König der Unsterblichen.

Die Wahrheit über Morgans Abwesenheit.

Sie hatte ihm gesagt, sie hätte etwas Wichtiges auf der grünen Insel zu erledigen.

Etwas, das keinen Aufschub duldete.

_Wie Recht sie damit hatte…_

_Oh ja… _Alucard konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Wenn der gute Walter wüsste, dass etwas gab, dass ihn an sie erinnerte…

Irgendwo in der Welt…

Alucard konnte sich an die Zeit erinnern. Die Zeit der Beobachtung Hellsings und seiner „Garde".

Die gute alte Zeit, in der er noch hatte tun und lassen können, was er wollte…

Die Zeit, in der er das erste und einzige Mal Mitleid mit einem Menschen gehabt hatte.

Ihr und ihrem Bastard das Leben geschenkte…

_Aber nur, weil sie wusste, was geschehen würde…_

Meldete sich seine innere Stimme zu Wort.

_Weil sie es dir sagte…_

Doch er achtete gar nicht darauf, denn etwas ließ ihn nicht los.

Seine Neugier entfacht, durch Walters Gedanken.

Konnte es sein, dass…

Alucards Blick ruhte auf Rhyan.

_Vielleicht…_

Er würde es herausfinden!

„Sir…Hellsing… Sie weiß von alledem also nichts, oder…?"

Fragte Rhyan und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf Walter.

Walter schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war vor ihrer Zeit. Sie hätte auch sonst nicht so reagiert. Nein – und so soll es auch bleiben…"

Rhyan verstand nicht.

„Wieso?" Entkam es ihr heftiger als gewollt.

„Ich... Ich meine, sie glaubt jetzt, dass Ihr sie einfach übergangen habt. Ich kann sie verstehen.

Außerdem, was ist mit Morgan? Sie wird sicher im Bericht genannt werden."

„Sie wird genannt, ja, aber die Beziehung zwischen uns ist…geheim gewesen. Nur Sir Hellsing, der Vater Integrals, wusste davon."

„Wo wir von Sir Hellsing sprechen… Ich an ihrer Stelle würde wahrscheinlich genauso reagieren…"

„Das bezweifle ich." Warf der Butler mit einem kleinen Lächeln ein.

„Sie kennen mich nicht. Ich kann ganz schön…schwierig sein…manchmal…"

Das Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Das geht uns doch allen so."

Ihre Braue schoss in die Höhe.

„Das sagt die Ruhe in Person."

„Jahrelanges Training."

Rhyan lachte leise, wurde dann aber wieder ernst.

„Sie sollten es ihr sagen. Das, was damals passiert ist."

„Wieso? Sie hat mir doch verziehen…"

„Aber…"

„Kein aber! Ich will nicht, dass sie davon erfährt. Sie hat genug zu tun."

„Sie tun es aber nicht nur für sie!"

Ein trockenes Lachen entkam Walters Lippen.

„Du merkst auch alles, oder?"

„Wenn es wichtig ist…."

„Du hast Recht. Ich habe keine Lust auf Fragen.

Dass ich _dir_ alles erzählt habe, ist eine _Ausnahme_. Es geht niemanden sonst etwas an, _verstanden_?"

Der Blick Walters machte unmissverständlich klar, dass sie, wenn sie etwas davon jemand anderem erzählte, so gut wie tot war.

„Ich werde keinem davon erzählen." Versprach Rhyan. „Ehrenwort."

„Das ist gut. Allerdings solltest du jetzt gehen."

„Ja…" Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber etwas…ein Gefühl ließ sie nicht los. Sie wollte nicht gehen… Sie wollte hier, bei ihm bleiben. Hier fühlte sie sich…wohl…

Innerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf.

_Du fantasierst schon wieder, Rhyan. Natürlich kannst du nicht noch hier bleiben. Immerhin muss er noch arbeiten!_

Sie erhob sich und wandte sich zum gehen, als ihr noch etwas einfiel.

„Ähm… Ach ja, Walter?"

„Ja?"

„Könntest… Ich soll fragen, ob du mir hilfst…

Wegen meinen Fähigkeiten, ich brauche jemanden, der aufpasst, falls etwas schief geht – und Lady Hellsing hat _gefragt_…"

„So hat sie es nicht ausgedrückt, oder?"

Unterbrach der Butler sie schmunzelnd.

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel.

„Eigentlich…nicht. Nein. Es war eher ein Befehl…"

„Ich werde dir helfen."

„Danke. Vielen Dank. Ähm… Ich hätte da noch eine Frage…"

„Und die wäre?"

„Weißt du, ob wir in der Bücherei das Buch von Jack London, „Der Seewolf" haben?"

**A/N **

So, dass war es bis jetzt. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr lest schön fleißig weiter

mitplastiklichtschwertdroh

Ja, ja…

Armer Walter….

Aber was hat Alucard mit dem ganzen zu tun?

Wenn man seine grauen Zellen etwas anstrengt und logisch denkt, kann man es erraten…

Vielleicht habt ihr ja eine Ahnung, was Alucard für einen Verdacht hat…

(Ich weiß es jedenfalls jey hüpftwieeinflummiherum)

Bis zum nächsten chappie, das vielleicht leider erst nächstes Wochenende kommt.

…die liebe gute schule…

Wann sind eeendliiich Winterferien?

knuddelzeuch

Bye

PS

Ich musste Walter einfach leger beschreiben, Anubis, habe aber nichts von dir geklaut. **Ehrenwort**… ganztreuguck

Aber ich meine, Walter kann ja nicht immer in Jackett und Co rumlaufen, oder?

Und das mit dem Haar und seinen Augen…STIMMT!

Mhm…auf alle Fälle…


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

So, da bin ich wieder… Tut mir leid, dass das soooo lange gedauert hat, ihr beiden…

Habe im Moment einfach keine Zeit….

Hier sind noch mal die Daten, wann Morgan geboren wurde etc.:

Geboren- 1956

Nach Hellsing- 1976

Gestorben- 1981

Ist also nur 25 Jahre alt geworden… uähhh

Spielt jetzt im Jahre 2000.

He Maera, gibt es dich noch? Hoffe du langweilst dich nicht und ließt noch weiter.

Ich habe jetzt das mit den Siegeln von Alucard vergessen, mit den Bannsiegeln… Werde ich jetzt auch nicht mehr reinbringen, sonst müsste ich ja alles noch mal umschreiben. Wenn es euch stört, denkt es euch bitte einfach dazu….

Auch dass mit der Bücherei, hab mal Bücherei, mal Bibliothek geschrieben. Aber das werde ich erst wenn ich fertig bin bereinigen. Naja, hoffe ihr vergebt mir biddö

Ähm…ja…das war's…fürs erste… 

(sorry, dass es manchmal ein wenig…kurz klingt, nicht so ausformuliert (wie ich es gerne hätte grrrr – und wenn euch etwas spanisch vorkommt, teilt es mir sofort mit!)

Schokokeksegeb

**Kapitel 20**

Im Jahre 1610, in einem kleinen Dorf an der Westküste Irlands….

Es war Anfang Winter und die Kälte hielt Einzug ins Land.

Graue Wolken bedeckten den Himmel, ließen der Wärme der Sonne keine Chance.

Nur wenigen Strahlen gelang es mühsam durch die dicke Wolkendecke hindurch bis auf den Boden vorzudringen, wo sie vom Nebel geschluckt wurden.

Nebelschwaden waberten über den feuchten Boden, wiegten sich im stillen Tanz.

Die Bäume standen stumm und streckten, dicht an dicht, ihre knorrigen Äste in das trübe Grau des Himmels.

Die letzten Blätter hingen schwer an ihnen, durchweicht von den unzähligen Regenschauern, die über das Land hinweg zogen.

„Fang mich doch…"

Die Stimme eines Mädchens durchbrach die Stille des Waldes.

Kaum zwölf Jahre alt.

Blondes Haar glänzte im schwachen Licht der Sonne.

„Cecilie lauf nicht so schnell!"

Zwei braune Augen funkelten, als sie sich umsah.

Erkannte, wie weit schon ihr Vorsprung war.

Wenn er das nicht als Beweis nahm, dass _sie_ schneller war, als er…

Ein glockenhelles Lachen entkam ihrer Kehle und sie verlangsamte ihr Tempo, bis sie schließlich stehen blieb.

Ihr Atem ging schnell, doch erschöpft, war sie noch lange nicht.

„Und? Wer von uns beiden ist nun der Schnellere?" Rief sie dem Jungen zu, der sich ihr rasch nährte.

„Du." Brachte er keuchend hervor, als er vor ihr stehen blieb und schloss die Augen.

Sie war wirklich schnell – für ein Mädchen…

Aber das würde er niemandem erzählen. Er wäre das Gespött im gesamten Dorf. Ganz von der Schelte abgesehen, die er von seinem Vater bekommen würde. Ein Junge verlor eben nicht! Schon gar nicht gegen ein Mädchen!

„Sieh mal dort!"

Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich.

„Das Kloster… So weit sind wir schon… Cecilie lass uns umkehren!"

„Hast du etwa Angst?" Neckte sie und ging weiter.

„Cecilie!" Unsicher sah sich der Junge um.

Das war nicht gut. Ganz und gar nicht gut.

„Wir dürfen hier nicht spielen…"

„Warum sollen wir uns fürchten? Es ist ein Kloster, ein heiliger Ort!"

„Aber die Alten sagen…"

„Was die Grauschöpfe sagen, ist mir egal!" Sie schnaubte verächtlich. „Alles, was sie uns erzählen sind Märchen und Sagen… _Nichts_ von alle dem ist wahr, Benjamin."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher…"

„Komm schon. Oder hast du etwa Angst?"

„Nein!"

„Dann ist ja gut…" Ihre blauen Augen funkelten herausfordernd.

„Wer zuerst am Tor ist!"

„Warte!" Rief Benjamin, aber da war das Mädchen schon los gelaufen. Fluchend folgte er ihr.

Alles in ihm warnte ihn davor. Doch er konnte Cecilie nicht alleine lassen. Nicht hier…

„Ist das nicht großartig?" Rief das Mädchen, kaum dass er sie am Eingangstor des Klosters erreicht hatte.

Riesige, schwere Flügeltüren aus Holz versperrten ihnen den Zugang und Cecilie verzog das Gesicht, als sie vergeblich versuchte, die eine davon zu öffnen.

Obwohl verkohlt und schwarz, hielten sie ihrem Druck stand. Bewegten sich keinen Millimeter.

Benjamin atmete erleichtert auf. Dieser Ort machte ihn nervös und er wollte auf gar keinen Fall in dieses Kloster hinein. Diese Ruine…

Die Alten erzählten manchmal darüber.

Sagten, ein Geist streife des Nachts umher, locke arme, verirrte Seelen in ihre Verderben… Allein die Geschichten reichten, um ihm die Haare zu Berge stehen zu lassen.

Geschichten über einen Zauberer der schwarzen Magie, die Asche seiner Tochter, die dieses Kloster ins Verderben stürzte…

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben und folgte seiner Freundin, um das Kloster herum. Vorbei an einem alten Friedhof, dessen Grabsteine schief aus der nassen Erde ragten.

Das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, ließ ihn nicht los.

Seine Blicke wanderten von den braunen Erdhügeln, zu der steinernen Wand des Klosters.

Hier und dort eingefallen und schwarz, die Anzeichen eines Feuers.

Verkohlte Balken ragten in den Himmel, doch alle vier Wände standen und es gab keine Möglichkeit in das Kloster zu kommen.

Cecilie gab einen Laut der Verzweifelung von sich und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Stein.

„Wenn das Feuer so schlimm war, warum steht es noch? Warum sind die Türen noch da?"

Sie fluchte leise und sah zu ihrem Freund, der etwas entfernt stand.

„Lass uns gehen. Hier kommen wir sowieso nicht rein."

Der Junge konnte ein fröhliches Grinsen nicht verbergen und machte sich daran, das Klostergelände zu verlassen, gefolgt von Cecilie.

Auf der kleinen Anhöhe, auf der sie vor kurz zuvor das Kloster entdeckt hatte, blieb Cecilie stehen.

„Ich würde alles geben, um da rein zu kommen", murmelte sie leise und warf einen letzten Blick zurück. „Es wäre zumindest ein Abenteuer…"

„Cecilie! Komm schon! Es dauert lange genug, bis wir wieder zu Hause sind, auch ohne deine Träumerei!"

Das Mädchen verdrehte die Augen. Er verstand _gar nichts_. Genauso wenig, wie ihre Eltern.

Niemand verstand, was in ihr vorging. Sie wollte nicht Tag ein Tag aus in diesem Dorf hocken und ihrer Mutter helfen. Es war langweilig.

Sie wollte Abenteuer erleben. Abenteuer, von denen Reisende erzählten, die manchmal in ihrer Dorfschenke Rast machten.

_Cecilie…._

_Cecilie…_

Das Mädchen blinzelte und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen.

Hatte da jemand nach ihr gerufen?

War es etwa schon morgens?

Sie blickte sich um.

Nein. Noch war es dunkel…

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihre Augen sich an die Schwärze gewöhnt hatten.

Es musst noch mitten in der Nacht sein…

_Vater und Mutter schlafen auch noch._ Dachte sie und wollte sich grade wieder hinlegen, als….

_Cecilie… _

…_komm zu mir…_

Diese Stimme… So…schön…als spräche ein Engel zu ihr…

Sie vermochte sich ihr nicht zu entziehen.

_Ich brauche dich…_

Jemand brauchte ihre Hilfe…

Ohne zu überlegen stand die Kleine auf und zog sich, so leise es ging, ihr Kleid an. Dann warf sie ihren Mantel über ihre Schultern und öffnete die Holztür der windschiefen Hütte.

Trat hinaus, in die Kälte der Nacht.

Sie sah sich um.

Es war still. Kein Laut war in dem kleinen Dorf zu hören. Hatte ihr jemand einen Streich gespielt?

Benjamin vielleicht?

Aber die Stimme… Sie hatte wie die eines Mädchens geklungen.

Da war sie wieder, diese Stimme…

Ein leises Summen in der Nacht.

Wie von selbst trugen ihre Füße sie an den Rand des Waldes und hinein in eine Welt aus Schatten und bleichem Licht. Sie dachte nicht darüber nach, welche Gefahren auf sie lauern könnten. Einzig die Stimme zählte.

Verzaubert von ihrem Klang folgte sie ihr.

Das Geräusch ihrer Schritte wurde vom dichten Laub auf dem Boden gedämpft.

Cecilie wusste nicht wohin sie lief.

Ein leises Summen der einzige Anhaltspunkt für die Richtung in die sie musste – und ehe sie sich versah, stand sie erneut vor dem Kloster. Lehnte sich gegen die Tür.

_Komm doch herein…_ Bat die körperlose Stimme und sie drückte mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür.

Sie hatte geglaubt, es wäre zu schwer, doch sie ließ sich ganz einfach öffnen. Als wären die Scharniere frisch geölt worden… Anders, wie bei ihrem ersten Besuch.

Neugierig betrat sie das Kloster.

Das schwache Licht des Mondes erhellte nur schwach den Raum, obwohl das Dach nicht mehr gänzlich vorhanden war.

Als schlucke etwas das Licht. Unvermittelt schlug die Tür hinter ihr zu…

Ruhig lag das Kloster auf der kleinen Lichtung, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Der Mond stand bleich und rund am Himmel, als ein gellender Schrei die Stille der Nacht durchbrach. Wild kreischend flatterten die letzten Vögel empor, aufgescheucht durch den plötzlichen Lärm. Das Schlagen ihrer Flügel ohrenbetäubend…

Dann herrschte Stille…

Rhyan saß senkrecht im Bett.

Ihr Atem ging keuchend. Ihre Hände schweißnass.

Dieser Traum…

Sie konnte sich an die Einzelheiten kaum mehr erinnern.

Nur an den Schrei…

Voller Angst und Verzweifelung…

Ihr Herz raste und ihre Hände zitterten, ohne dass sie wusste, warum.

Das Gefühl, als wäre etwas Schlimmes geschehen, saß immer noch in ihren Gliedern.

Ließ sie nicht los…

Als wäre es…real…

Ein Name…

Es war ein Name gefallen. Der eines Mädchens… Sie spürte, dass es wichtig war. Sehr wichtig.

Sie griff nach einem Zettel, von denen einige auf ihrem Nachttisch lagen.

Es war hell genug, vielleicht grade drei Uhr nachmittags.

Sie könnte noch schlafen…

Für kurze Zeit nahm der Drang zu schlafen Oberhand, zu lange hatte sie gestern noch über das, was Walter gesagt hatte nachgedacht.

Sie selbst wusste, wie es war, wenn man jemanden verlor, den man liebte.

Rhyan schob die Gedanken jedoch schnell beiseite.

_Wenn du dich nicht beeilst, hast du alles vergessen._ Ermahnte sie sich innerlich und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, direkt neben ihrem Bett.

Sie setzte den Kugelschreiber an, wollte das, was sie gesehen hatte aufschreiben.

Doch es war wie verhext.

Sie vermochte nichts zu Papier zu bringen.

Als läge ein Grauschleier über den Bildern in ihrem Kopf. Sie sah sie – und konnte sie doch nicht erkennen. Geschweige denn in Worte fassen…

Ihre Finger krampften sich um den Stift, zornig über sich selbst. Hätte sie doch nur sofort geschrieben…

Angestrengt versuchte sie sich wenigstens an etwas zu erinnern.

Was genau war in ihrem Traum vorgekommen…

Ein Mädchen…ja. Ein Mädchen, das verschwand…irgendwie, deren Namen sie jedoch nicht mehr wusste und ein Dorf….

„Little…". Irgendetwas mit Little…und eine Zahl… Sechzehn…sechs…zehn…

Sechzehnhundertzehn…. Genau!

Die Mine des Stiftes huschte über das Papier. Notierte alles, bevor sie es wieder vergaß.

_Aber was hat die Zahl für eine Bedeutung_? Fragte Rhyan sich und kaute auf dem Ende ihres Stiftes herum.

_Alles erschien mir alt… Vielleicht ein Datum_? _Ja…Das kann es sein…_

Sie schrieb so gut es ging alles auf.

Sie musste unbedingt mehr darüber herausfinden! Aber wo sollte sie anfangen, zu suchen? In der Hauseigenen Bibliothek würde sie nichts finden. So viel stand fest, oder?

Nachsehen würde sie müssen… Es war bestimmt noch niemand wach, der sie hätte in die Stadt bringen können.

Mit einem Seufzer zog sie sich an und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek.

Ernüchtert legte Rhyan das Buch auf den Stapel, der sich neben ihr türmte.

Vor ihr auf dem Tisch lagen weitere Bücher.

Sie war nahe daran, aufzugeben. Sie würde nie etwas finden, jedenfalls nicht hier….und nicht so.

Seit Stunden suchte sie nun schon, ohne auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis zu finden.

War es vielleicht doch nur ein Hirngespinst?

Sie erhob sich und begann in dem Raum auf und ab zu laufen, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

Bis sie schließlich vor der alten Wanduhr stehen blieb. Sie betrachtete nachdenklich ihr Spiegelbild im Glas. Sie sah schon besser aus. Die Wunden waren über die zwei Wochen fast verheilt, nur hier und da fand sie noch eine feine Linie, die ihr wohl ewig bleiben würden.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu der Zeit vor Hellsing. Als sie durch die Straßen Londons geirrt war, ohne Ziel.

Ihre Träume…so real…und manchmal sogar am helllichten Tag…

Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut, an den Zwischenfall im Badezimmer.

Sie hatte niemandem davon erzählt – und es war gut so. War es doch ohnehin nur eine Illusion gewesen…_aber so real_… gab ihre innere Stimme zu bedenken.

_Aber wäre ich nicht schon längst tot_? Fragte sie zurück. _Von diesem Wesen getötet worden, das mir immer wieder erscheint_?

Natürlich hatte sie Angst.

Angst, dass es erneut passieren würde, obwohl sie seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr von diesem Wesen geträumt hatte.

_Seit es mir hier besser geht…_ Dachte sie und ihre Finger strichen über das kühle Glas.

„Du bist schon wach?" Riss sie eine Stimme urplötzlich aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie drehte sich um und erkannte Walter, der in der Tür der Bibliothek stand.

„Ähm, ja. Ich konnte nicht schlafen…"

„Hast du vergessen, wo „Der Seewolf" steht?"

_Das_ hatte sie wirklich vergessen…

„Ja…"

Er wies auf das Regal zu ihrer rechten.

„Du musst die Leiter zu Hilfe nehmen. Es steht ganz oben, auf der linken Seite."

„Danke."

Der Butler nickte und wollte den Raum verlassen, als Rhyan eine Idee kam. Vielleicht konnte er ihr helfen…

„Walter, wissen Sie…. Gibt es hier auch Bücher über…vermisste Personen?"

Der Butler runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso fragst du?"

„Ich… Ich würde gerne etwas wissen. Es ist wirklich wichtig!" Fügte sie noch schnell hinzu.

Ihm war ihr flehender Ton nicht entgangen und seine Neugier war geweckt. Was konnte nur so wichtig sein und vor allem _wer_?

„Darf ich wissen worum es geht?"

„_Gibt_ es hier solche Bücher?" Wiederholte Rhyan ihre Frage von zuvor, anstatt zu antworten.

„Nicht direkt. Ich könnte im Internet etwas forschen…"

Rhyan schien zu zögern.

„Wenn Sie mir helfen _wollen_ und mich nicht für verrückt halten…"

Der Butler tat pikiert. „Meine liebe Rhyan, ich halte _niemanden_ für verrückt – bis man mir das Gegenteil beweist."

Ein schwaches Lächeln ihrerseits sagte ihm, dass er bald mehr wissen würde.

„Jemand ist verschwunden."

Sie holte einen Zettel aus der Tasche ihrer Jeans und reichte ihn Walter.

„Hier steht alles drauf, was ich weiß…"

Dieser nahm ihn an sich und überflog ihn kurz. „Das ist nicht grade viel. Weißt du nicht, wo genau es geschehen ist?"

„Nicht genau. Ich habe zwar ein Gefühl, dass es entweder England oder Irland ist, aber sicher bin ich mir nicht."

„Ich könnte es versuchen."

„Das wäre klasse!" Rhyan konnte ihre Hoffnung und Freude nicht verbergen.

„Wenn du mir sagst, _warum_."

Sie schluckte. _Es hat doch alles einen Haken, verdammt_!

„Ich…hatte einen Traum…"

Walters Brauen schossen in die Höhe. „Einen Traum…?"

Rhyan nickte. „Bitte, Sie _müssen_ mir helfen. Es ist wichtig."

Walter legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete den Zettel. Dann nickte er.

„Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt. Aber es könnte dauern."

„Ich werde hier warten." Versicherte Rhyan und ging zu der Leiter, die man von Regal zu Regal ziehen konnte. „…und mir endlich das Buch holen."

Mit einem Lächeln und einer kurzen Verbeugung verließ der Butler die Bibliothek.

Vorsichtig kletterte Rhyan die Leiter empor, bis ganz nach oben und suchte das Buch.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie den „Seewolf" endlich fand. Sie klemmte sich das Buch unter den rechten Arm und kletterte die Leiter Sprosse für Sprosse zurück.

Es war zwar schon etwas her, als sie ihm davon erzählt hatte, doch sie hoffte es würde ihn immer noch interessieren.

_Alexander Andersen…_

Nie würde sie auf die Idee kommen, ihn bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen.

Obwohl…

Schnell vertrieb sie die aufkeimenden Gedanken und setzte sich auf das Sofa, in der Mitte der Bibliothek.

Walter würde einige Zeit brauchen und so schlug sie das Buch auf. Sie hatte es lange nicht mehr gelesen – und früher hatte es immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie gehabt.

Vielleicht hatte sich wenigstens das nicht verändert…

Ein Klappern ließ sie aufblicken.

Rhyan hob den Kopf und sah Walter.

Der Butler schob einen kleinen Teewagen vor sich, auf dem ein Teller mit belegtem Brot und eine Tasse Tee stand.

„Ich dachte mir, dass du bestimmt Hunger hast…"

Tatsächlich. Jetzt wo er es erwähnte, konnte sie das leise Knurren ihres Magens hören.

„Sie können Gedanken lesen, Walter Danke!"

Sie nahm sich den Teller und die Tasse und setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Ich habe übrigens etwas herausgefunden."

„Wirklich?" Rhyans Augen leuchteten auf.

„Es gibt da eine Seite, über unaufgeklärte Fälle im Mittelalter…" Walter setzte sich neben sie und hielt ihr ein bedrucktes Blatt Papier so hin, dass sie es ohne Probleme lesen konnte.

„Hier…" Er wies auf den unteren Abschnitt des Textes. „1610 verschwand in „Little Hill", das ist in Irland, ein kleines Mädchen des Nachts spurlos. Man hat sie gesucht, doch niemand hat sie je gefunden. Es heißt, sie sei in den Wald gegangen….aber sicher ist das nicht."

Walters Blick traf den Rhyans. „ Ist es das, wovon du…geträumt hast?"

Diese nickte. „Ja. Ja, das war es… Obwohl ich mich nicht mehr an jede Kleinigkeit erinnern kann…"

Die Untertreibung des Jahrtausends…! Sie konnte sich an fast _gar_ _nichts_ mehr erinnern!

Nachdenklich nippte sie an der Tasse mit Tee, die Walter mitgebracht hatte.

Warum hatte sie davon geträumt?

Ein verschwundenes Mädchen…das nie wieder aufgetaucht ist.

„Es muss wichtig sein", meinte Walter fast beiläufig, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen.

„Obwohl ich nicht verstehe, warum gerade _du_ davon träumst – und auch noch so genau…"

„Vielleicht hat es etwas mit dem Wesen, diesem Kind mit dem Spiegel, dort da draußen zu tun", schlug Rhyan plötzlich vor, als hätte sie die Worte Walters nicht gehört.

„Vielleicht war dieses Mädchen sein erstes Opfer."

Walter kam unvermittelt ein schrecklicher Verdacht, er behielt ihn jedoch erst einmal für sich.

„Wenn das so ist, musst du es Sir Integral sagen."

„Haben Sie ihr die Akten denn schon …" Rhyan ließ den Satz unausgesprochen. Daran erinnert, was _noch_ geschehen war.

Walter nickte. „Ja, das habe ich und ich wage zu behaupten, dass sie bis jetzt noch nicht geschlafen hat um sie sich durchzusehen..."

„Dann sollte ich am besten gleich zu ihr."

„Das solltest du."

„Sie…kommen nicht mit…?"

„Wenn du es wünschst…"

Rhyan biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

_Ich bin so ein Feigling_!

„Danke."

„Dafür nicht." Antwortete er und beide machten sich auf den Weg zu dem Büro Lady Hellsings.

„Was gibt es?" Fragte das Oberhaupt Hellsings.

Rhyans Blick huschte von Alucard zu Andersen. Ihre wäre es lieber gewesen, keiner der beiden wäre anwesend.

Sie wollte nur Sir Hellsing davon berichten.

Als diese jedoch keine Anstalten machte, die beiden raus zu schicken – sie im Gegensatz noch dazu aufforderte zu erzählen, gab Rhyan sich geschlagen.

Sie berichtete von ihrem Traum so gut es ging und Walter fügte hinzu, was er im Internet gefunden hatte.

„Und ihr glaubt, dass es mit unserem Wesen zu tun hat?"

Rhyan nickte.

„Unsinn." Sir Hellsing winkte ab. Machte die Hoffnungen der jungen Frau zunichte, dass sie ihr vielleicht glaubte. „Wahrscheinlich hat sie jemand einfach mitgenommen… Irgendein Verrückter…"

„_Nein_." Rhyan sah Sir Helling und nacheinander alle Anwesenden an.

„Ich habe es im Gefühl…, ich _weiß_, dass das Verschwinden dieses Mädchens mit diesem Wesen zusammenhängt… Wir müssen nach „Little Hill"."

„Das ist doch verrückt", Andersen schüttelt den Kopf. „Mädchen, schalte dein Gehirn ein. Es war nur ein Traum!"

Rhyan versuchte nicht zu zeigen, wie sie die Worte des Priesters verletzten. Manchmal war er so…nett, wie ein guter Freund… Vielleicht sogar mehr…

Dann wiederum war er ein absolutes…

„Aber er war so real…" Versuchte sie ihn zu überzeugen. „Träumen Sie nie, Pater?"

Andersen zuckte zusammen.

Bilder begannen sich in seinem Kopf zu formen.

Bilder von _ihr_ in seinen Armen…

„_Nein_."

Rhyans Brauen schossen in die Höhe.

Doch sie wandte sich an Lady Hellsing.

„Sir, ich bitte Sie. Wir haben sonst keine anderen Hinweise…"

„Träume sind _keine_ Hinweise." Gab Integral zu bedenken.

_Aber ihr müsst doch zugeben, Meister, dass wir nichts anderes haben…_

_Ich weiß, Alucard. Du brauchst mich nicht daran zu erinnern!_

Sie seufzte.

„Und du bist dir _hundertprozentig_ sicher, dass dein Traum mit diesem Wesen dort draußen zu tun hat?"

Alle Augen richteten sich auf Rhyan, die am liebsten im Erdboden versunken wäre.

Doch sie wusste, es würde ihr nicht helfen. Sie _war_ sich sicher. Vielleicht nicht zu hundert Prozent, aber…

„Ja." Jetzt war es raus. Konnte nicht mehr zurückgenommen werden. Wenn sich nichts ergeben würde… Man würde ihr nie wieder glauben.

_Nun gut. Dann werde ich eben untergehen, _dachte sie trotzig.

Mit hoch erhobenem Kopf begegnete sie dem Blick Hellsings.

„Ganz sicher?"

„Ja." Wiederholte die junge Frau, die Hände in den Taschen ihrer Jeans vergraben.

Integrals Blick richtete sich auf den König der Unsterblichen.

„_Du_ wirst dich in „Little Hill umsehen und mir jedes kleinste Detail berichten."

„Ich werde auch mitkommen."

„_Du_ solltest dich um deine Fortschritte bemühen!" Meint sie kühl zu Rhyan, die sie frustriert ansah.

„Aber…"

„_Und_ dein Training mit Walter beginnen!"

„Aber ich habe das Dorf _gesehen_…und den Wald."

„Und du hast gesagt, du erinnerst dich nicht mehr an alles."

„Vielleicht, wenn ich dort bin…" Versuchte sie es ein letztes Mal, aber Sir Hellsing hörte schon nicht mehr zu.

Rhyan schwieg wütend. Es half nichts. Wenn Sir Hellsing einmal eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte…

Sie musste sich unterordnen, ansonsten würde alles nur noch schlimmer werden…

„_Sie_ werden mit ihm gehen!" Integral sah Andersen an.

„Ihr werdet beide mit einem Privatflugzeug geflogen!"

Der Vampir schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ein Flugzeug… Dieser ganze Firlefanz hält mich nur auf!"

„Ich sagte, ihr werdet _beide_ fliegen, Alucard. Um Zehn vor vier wird dein Sarg abgeholt. Du solltest also besser darin sein."

„Ich werde nicht mitkommen."

Integral fixierte den Priester Iscariots.

„Und warum nicht?"

_Weil ich mehr Zeit für Rhyan brauche…sonst kann ich den Plan vergessen…_

„Weil ich Träumen keinen Glauben schenke."

Er wusste nur zu genau, wie er die junge Pyrokinetikerin mit seinen Worten verletzte, aber es musste sein – und der Zweck heiligte bekanntlich die Mittel.

„Dafür sind Sie hier, schon vergessen? Um zu helfen!"

„Wohl eher, um _Vermutungen_ hinterher zu jagen."

„Um unsere _Organisationen_ zu retten! Weigern Sie sich, schicke ich Sie zurück!"

Der Priester schürzte die Lippen. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Vampir – und zurück zu Lady Hellsing.

_Sie macht wirklich ernst…_

Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Die Allianz war eine drohende Gefahr – und trotzdem wollte sie ihn nach Iscariot zurück schicken…

Dann wäre sein Plan, die Zeit, die er damit verbracht hatte, dem _Kind _näher zu kommen, um sonst gewesen. _Das_ konnte er sich auf gar keinen Fall erlauben.

Zähneknirschend gab er seine Zustimmung.

„Und wenn ich auch nur das kleinste Detail über einen Kampf hören sollte, Alucard, dann schwöre ich, ich bringe dich dorthin, wo ich dich gefunden habe!"

Sie wandte sich an Andersen.

„_Und_ _Sie_… _Sie_ bewegen sich auf dünnem Eis… Also passen Sie auf… Mag sein, dass wir im Moment Waffenstillstand haben – aber fordern Sie es nicht heraus!"

Der Priester murmelte etwas und nickte knapp.

Ein Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte.

„Ihr werdet beide morgen Nachmittag fliegen, so dass ihr abends dort sein werdet. Ein Wagen wird für euch bereit stehen, so dass ihr zum Dorf fahren und euch dann _sofort_ umsehen könnt. Noch Fragen?"

Als keiner der beiden antwortete, entließ Sir Hellsing die Anwesenden mit einer knappen Handbewegung und widmete sich dem Stapel an Ordnern, die auf ihrem Schreibtisch lagen.

Rhyan schüttelte den Kopf.

Es war ihr Traum! Ohne sie, hätten sie nicht den kleinsten Hinweis!

_Wenn man das Hinweis nennen kann…_

_Aber wenigstens ist es etwas!_

Sie war wütend – und _wie_! Natürlich hatte Sir Hellsing nicht ganz Unrecht. Sie hatte mit Walter noch nicht angefangen zu trainieren – aber…

Wie konnte sie sie einfach hier lassen?

„Bist du dir ganz sicher?" Ließ die Stimme Alucards sie plötzlich inne halten.

Es war das erste Mal, dass der Vampir überhaupt zu ihr sprach. Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah den Vampir, kaum einen Meter von ihr entfernt.

Er lehnte an der Wand, die Arme vor der Brust überkreuzt.

Sie wusste erst nicht, was er meinte, dann dämmerte es ihr jedoch.

„Bin ich. Wie ich Lady Hellsing schon sagte."

Der Blick roter Augen bohrte sich in den ihren.

„Hast du Angst, Regeln zu brechen, kleines Wunderkind?"

Er konnte die Angst förmlich riechen, die sie umgab. Doch sie wich nicht zurück.

Ihr Blick kämpferisch, obwohl er das verräterische Flackern sah.

„…nein…"

_Ganz wie die...Mutter…_

_Wenn sie es ist…_ Gab seine innere Stimme zu bedenken.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Alucards Lippen.

„Habe ich mir gedacht…"

Ihr Herz schlug ihre bis zum Hals, als sie, kurz vor vier, am nächsten Tag in der Kammer des Vampirs stand.

Sie wusste nicht, woran sie gedacht hatte. Es war logisch. Natürlich würde er in seinem Sarg reisen…

Aber dass sie sich mit dem Vampir zusammen…

Sie warf einen misstrauischen Blick zu Alucard, der bereits darin Platz genommen hatte.

„Entscheide dich. Teile mit mir mein Bett, oder bleib' hier."

Die Röte schoss in ihre Wangen, als sie an die Doppeldeutigkeit seiner Worte dachte.

Doch sie riss sich zusammen – und trat an den Sarg heran.

„Ich komme mit."

„Dann halte _ich_ dich nicht auf…"

Zögernd kam sie seiner Aufforderung nach.

Alucard selbst ging das alles zu langsam. Die Soldaten würden gleich kommen, um den Sarg zu holen – und so packte er ihr Handgelenk und zog sie zu sich herunter, während er mit der anderen Hand den Deckel des Sarges schloss.

Ehe sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, fand sie sich auf dem Vampir liegend wider.

Es war so eng, dass sie den Kopf kaum drehen konnte, oder sich in irgendeiner Weise bewegen.

Der Gedanke, dass er sie jetzt ganz einfach beißen, ihr das Blut aussaugen konnte…

Sie spürte, wie sich seine Arme um sie legten und sie versteifte sich augenblicklich.

_Entspann dich…_ Klang seine Stimme in ihren Gedanken._ Ich werde dich schon nicht …beißen… _

Obwohl ihm das Pochen ihres Herzens verführerisch in den Ohren hallte – hätte er etwas weniger Selbstbeherrschung gehabt….

Pünktlich um sechzehn Uhr wurde der Sarg mitsamt dem Vampir in dem Flugzeug verladen.

Die Startbahn befand sie ein wenig abseits von Hellsing Manor und war extra für kleinere Flugzeuge, wie dieses konzipiert worden.

Das Fluchen der Männer war nicht zu überhören, als sie den Schweren Eisensarg in den hinteren Teil des Flugzeugs schleppten.

Andersen folgte und ließ sich schließlich, der Länge nach, auf zwei Sitzen nieder.

Immerhin dauerte es, bis sie ihren Zielort erreichten. So konnte er wenigstens noch etwas Schlaf nachholen…

Sein Blick ruhte auf dem Sarg.

Schwarz und Unheil verkündend lag er auf dem hellen Boden

Für kurze Zeit kam ihm der Gedanke, den Deckel zu öffnen. Dass die Sonne diesen verdammten Vampir in die ewigen Jagdgründe beförderte…

_Aber dann kannst du deine Mission vergessen…_

_Sie vergessen… _Warnte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf.

_Deine Prioritäten liegen im Moment ganz wo anders… Außerdem ist es viel besser ihn mit den bloßen Händen zu töten! Ihn aufzuschlitzen…_

Andersen schloss seine Augen.

Es wurde Zeit, dass die ganze Farce ein Ende hatte…

Ein schabendes Geräusch riss ihn aus seinem Schlaf.

Übertönte das Dröhnen der Maschinen, als sich der metallene Vogel in die Lüfte emporhob.

Er musste die Ansage des Piloten verschlafen haben…

Als würde Metall, über Metall reiben.

Er blinzelte über die Sitzreihen hinweg, in Richtung des Sarges. Der Deckel schob sich gerade, wie von Geisterhand berührt, zur Seite.

Anscheinend war der Vampir endlich wach…

Die Augen Andersens weiteten sich jedoch vor Schrecken und Überraschung, als er erkannte, wer aus dem Sarg stieg.

_Rhyan_!

Gefolgt von Alucard…

Er fühlte wie etwas in ihm bei dem Gedanken daran, dass die beiden zusammen in diesem Sarg gelegen hatten, aussetzte. Der Wunsch das Innenleben des Flugzeugs mit dem Blut des Vampirs zu tränken, war so stark, dass er Sekunden versucht war, ihm nachzugeben.

Sich auf den Vampirfürsten zu stürzen.

Doch er konnte sich grade noch beherrschen. Erhob sich und nährte sich mit riesigen Schritten dem Sarg, dessen Deckel sich grade wieder schloss.

„Was tut _sie_ hier?" Blaffte er den Vampir an und wies auf Rhyan.

„Sie sollte dort bleiben. Und du hast sie mitgenommen! Bestie!"

„Jetzt ist es zu _spät_… Aber keine Sorge, Priester. Deinem kleinen Engel geht es gut…"

„Ach ja? Ich werde dem Piloten Bescheid geben und…"

Mit einem Mal wurde Andersen bewusst, _was_ der Vampir wirklich gesagt hatte.

_Deinem kleinen Engel geht es gut… _

Wiederholte er die Worte in seinem Kopf, als wäre es das Einzige, wozu er fähig war.

_Mein kleiner Engel…_

Etwas in ihm beruhigte sich bei diesen Worten. Etwas, dass ihn schon die gesamten letzten Tage…keine Ruhe gelassen hatte.

Ein Gefühl das, bei jedem Zusammentreffen mit ihr stärker wurde.

_Mein kleiner Engel…_

„Ich _musste_ einfach mit." Ihre Stimme holte ihn aus seiner Starre und Alexander sah zum ersten Mal zu Rhyan die, in eine Winterjacke gehüllt, zwischen ihm und Alucard stand.

„Es war _meine_ Idee."

Ihre Worte ließen seinen Zorn wieder aufwallen.

Verteidigte sie diesen Vampir etwa noch?

Rhyan sah, wie sich die Augen des Priesters zu Schlitzen verengten. Sein Zorn nur allzu deutlich sichtbar.

Warum war er so wütend? Nur, weil sie eine Regel gebrochen hatte? Weil sie Sir Hellsing

_nicht_ gehorchte? Er schien sie selbst nicht zu mögen, also warum war er so zornig?

Sie verstand ihn nicht.

Ganz und gar nicht…

_Was interessiert dich, was er denkt_? Hörte sie plötzlich Alucards Stimme in ihren Gedanken.

_Du wolltest es, also steh dazu!_

Er hatte Recht. Sie hatte es so gewollt und doch….

Der Gedanke Andersen enttäuscht zu haben…

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie leise und Andersen glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Sie entschuldigte sich – _bei ihm_?

Der Paladin ließ sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken.

Vielleicht hatte es ja etwas Positives.

Er konnte zumindest versuchen, sie näher an sich zu binden. Ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen.

Denn besitzen tat er es noch nicht, das spürte er.

„Vergiss es", murmelte er und kehrte zu seinem Platz zurück.

Etwas verloren stand Rhyan im Gang. Was sollte sie tun?

Sich hinsetzen, als wäre nichts gewesen?

_Wäre besser, es sei denn du willst die ganze Zeit stehen…_

Sie verdrehte die Augen. Der Vampir ging ihr langsam auf die Nerven!

Rhyan wusste nicht, wie lange der Flug gedauert hatte, doch sie war überglücklich, als der Pilot die Landung ankündigte.

Das konstante Schweigen im Flieger machte sie fast wahnsinnig.

Nur einmal hatte Alucard sie etwas gefragt.

Ausnahmsweise für alle hörbar und nicht durch Telepathie.

Er hatte wissen wollen, wo sie gewohnt hatte, bevor sie mit ihren Eltern geflohen war.

Rhyan hatte es ihm gesagt, obwohl es ihr irgendwie nicht ganz geheuer war.

Wieso wollte er wissen, wo sie früher gewohnt hatte?

Ihre Gedanken wurden durch die Landung unterbrochen. Sie hatte dieses kribbelnde Gefühl noch nie ausstehen können und ihre Finger krampften sich automatisch um die Armlehnen ihres Sitzes.

Sie fröstelte, als sie aus dem Flieger trat.

_Hätte ich mir doch Handschuhe mitgenommen…_ Dachte sie und rieb ihre Hände hastig gegeneinander, als sie Alucard die Gangway hinab folgte.

Unten erwartete sie ein rundlicher Mann mit beginnender Halbglatze.

„Willkommen. Hatten Sie einen guten Flug?"

Andersen musterte den Mann misstrauisch. Ließ sich dann aber zu einem „Ganz gut" herab und ging an ihm vorbei, auf einen Wagen zu, der etwas abseits der Startbahn stand. Neben einem kleinen Häuschen.

Rhyan warf dem Mann ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu, als auch Alucard an ihm vorbeiging. „Der Flug ist ihnen nicht bekommen." Meinte sie, zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte den beiden anderen rasch.

„Merkwürdiges Gespann…" Murmelte dieser und ging dann zurück zu seiner Hütte.

„Aber wer nicht will, der hat schon…"

„Ich fahre." Meinte der Priester derweil und stieg in den Wagen.

„Was für eine Art sich fortzubewegen…" Sagte Alucard und ging an dem Wagen vorbei. „Ich gehe…"

„Sie werden zu lange brauchen!" Rief Rhyan, eine Hand auf der Beifahrertür liegend.

„Mädchen, du glaubst doch wohl nicht im ernst, dass er geht. _Steig ein_!"

„Wie soll er denn sonst… Ich meine, ich habe noch nie einen _fliegenden_ Vampir gesehen." Sie nahm auf dem Beifahrersitz platz und schlug die Tür zu.

Andersen verdrehte die Augen und startete den Wagen. „Ist Alucard ein normaler Vampir?"

„Was weiß ich? Ich kenn' ihn doch kaum!"

„Dann sieh hin…"

Der Wagen setzte sich in Bewegung und fuhr, an Alucard vorbei, auf einen breiten Sandweg zu.

Rhyan sah in den Rückspiegel und sah grade noch, wie sich der Vampir in Luft auflöste.

„Das kann doch…" Sie schluckte und sah zu Andersen, der ihr nur einen kurzen Blick zuwarf.

„Siehst du… Er hätte nicht einmal ein Flugzeug gebraucht – wenn _ich_ nicht dabei gewesen wäre – und _du_."

„Unglaublich." Murmelte die junge Frau und richtete ihren Blick auf die Straße vor ihnen.

Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten sie in Schweigen und das Navigationssystem brachte sie sicher an den Ort ihrer Bestimmung.

Ein hoch auf die Technik!

„Das ist es also…" Murmelte sie leise, als sie aus dem Auto stieg und die Tür zuschlug. „Little Hill…"

„Was heißt, _das ist also_… Du _kennst_ es doch."

Rhyan warf Andersen einen belehrenden Blick zu.

„Ich habe davon _geträumt_ und war _nicht_ hier. Ich…kann mich kaum mehr richtig an die einzelnen Gebäude erinnern. Ich weiß nur, dass sie alt waren."

„Nun, wenn 1610 wirklich für ein Datum steht, dann müssen sie es ja wohl. Es sei denn, wir sind völlig auf dem Holzweg."

„Wenn Sie eine bessere Idee haben, _Pater_, brauchen Sie es nur zu sagen." Die Kälte in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn aufhorchen.

_Pass auf, wenn du nicht willst, dass sie dich hasst! _

Ermahnte er sich selbst und zwang sich zur Ruhe.

„Haben Sie nie _Träume_, die sofort verblassen, wenn sie die Augen öffnen?"

_Ich wünschte sie täten es_, dachte er und antwortete nicht.

Rhyan sah sich um.

„Ich weiß nicht… Es war…alles anders…."

Sie ging ein paar Schritte und blieb erneut stehen. Ihr Blick huschte hin und her.

Von Haus zu Haus.

Die breite Straße, die durch den Ort führte war geteert. Zu ihrer rechten und linken Bürgersteige und Fachwerkhäuser aus Stein.

Straßenlaternen erhellten die aufkommende Dunkelheit und Musik drang an ihr Ohr. Irgendwo musste eine Kneipe sein…

„Es waren nur einfache Holzhütten, die ich gesehen habe." Ihre Brauen zogen sich zusammen.

„Dort…ein Schmied…." Erneut drehte sie sich. „Dort… Dieser Laden war eine einfache Schenke… Die Häuser nicht so dicht am Wald…"

Langsam, ganz langsam kamen die Bilder zurück. Es war wie ein Dejavu Erlebnis….

„Als hätten sie…Angst…gehabt…"

Sie gingen die Hauptstraße entlang.

Vorbeigehende Passanten sahen sie merkwürdig an und Rhyan warf einen verunsicherten Blick zu Andersen und Alucard.

_Mach weiter… _Hörte sie die Stimme des letzteren in ihrem Kopf und riss sich zusammen.

„Es war still…." Ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie die Arme um ihren Oberkörper schlang.

Niemand war wach… Kalt…"

Sie wandte den Kopf in Richtung Wald und wie von selbst begannen sich ihre Füße zu

bewegen. Alucard und Andersen folgten ihr. Ließen ihr Zeit.

Ihre Schritte wurden jedoch immer schneller, bis sie schließlich rannte. Sie lief den schmalen Weg entlang, der tiefer in den Wald hinein führte.

Unvermittelt blieb sie stehen, als hätte sie die Fährte, der sie folgte, verloren.

Andersen, der direkt hinter ihr gelaufen war, schaffte es grade noch rechtzeitig stehen zu bleiben, ohne in sie hineinzulaufen.

Alucard folgte fast gemächlich in einigem Abstand.

„Was ist los?" Fragte Alexander, als er sah, wie sie zögerte. Er richtete das Licht seiner Taschenlampe auf den Boden, um sie nicht zu blenden.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher…wo…" Sie drehte sich um die eigene Achse. Es wirkte alles so…

Sie erkannte nichts wieder. Bis…

Ein Gefühl…

Rhyan trat an einen Baum heran, der zu ihrer linken stand. Wie in Trance legte sich ihre Hand an dessen Stamm. Sie fühlte das raue, knotige Holz, sah in die Dunkelheit des Waldes.

War es wirklich der richtige Weg?

„Egal wo es hingeht, wir sind bei dir…" Hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme dicht hinter sich.

Eine warme Hand legte sich auf die ihre, drückte sie kurz.

Er gab ihr die Sicherheit, die sie brauchte, um auf ihre innere Stimme zu hören.

Den Weg zu verlassen…

_Nicht schlecht, Priester. Vielleicht solltest du deinen Beruf wechseln…_

Andersen ignorierte den Vampir und folgte Rhyan in den Wald.

Was er gesagt hatte, meinte er! Er würde sie hier keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen!

Sie konnte hinterher nicht mehr sagen, wie lange sie quer durch den Wald gegangen waren.

Sie versuchte die huschenden Schatten zu ignorieren.

Die Bäume, die die merkwürdigsten Gestalten annahmen, nach ihr zu greifen schienen.

Immer wieder vergewisserte sie sich, ob Andersen und Alucard ihr noch folgten.

Sie konnte nicht anders. Es war wie ein Zwang.

Zwar hatte er ihr gesagt, sie würden ihr folgen… Aber es fiel ihr einfach zu schwer ihm _wirklich_ zu glauben.

Als sie schließlich einen Hügel hinaufstieg, verlangsamten sich ihre Schritte.

Etwas…

Etwas schien sich zu verändern. Die Umgebung, so…

Sie konnte es nicht beschreiben. Wusste jedoch, dass sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren, noch bevor sie den Ort gesehen hatte.

Das Gefühl, dass etwas über diesem Gebiet lag, ließ sie nicht los.

Das etwas grausames geschehen war, vor langer Zeit….

Als sie die Kuppe des Hügels erreichten, gab dieser den Blick auf ein altes Kloster frei.

Eine Ruine, von einem neumodischen, mindestens zwei Meter hohen Stacheldrahtzaun umgeben.

Wahrscheinlich um neugierige abzuhalten. Kinder, die nur zu gerne dort gespielt hätten, ohne die Unsicherheiten der morschen Wände zu bedenken.

Je näher sie diesem Kloster kam, dieser Ruine, desto mehr schien sich die Dunkelheit zusammenzuziehen. Die Schatten länger zu werden.

_Hier ist es geschehen_. Dachte sie und wusste mit Sicherheit, dass es stimmte. _Hier ist das Mädchen verschwunden._

„Und wie kommen wir da jetzt rein?" Fragte Rhyan und ließ ihren Blick über den Zaun wandern. Nirgendwo entdeckte sie auch nur die kleinste Öffnung. Den kleinsten Spalt, den man hätte vergrößern können – und das Tor konnten sie gleich vergessen.

Eine schwere Eisenkette mitsamt Schloss machte auch nur die Idee eines Einbruchs zunichte.

„Lass mich das machen."

Rhyan sah, wie Andersen eine glänzende Klinge unter seinem Mantel hervorzog und die Kette, die das Tor verschloss, mit einem einzigen Hieb durchtrennte.

Mit einem Ruck öffnete er das Tor und ließ ihr den Vortritt.

Überrascht folgte sie seiner Aufforderung und betrat das Klostergelände.

„Sieht ja nicht grade einladend aus", ihre Stimme zitterte leicht und sie verfluchte sich für ihre Angst.

Der Lichtkegel von Andersens Taschenlampe glitt über den Boden, während sie sich dem Kloster nährten.

„Wo sollen wir anfangen?" Ertönte Alucards Stimme dicht neben ihr, so dass einen erschrockenen Satz machte.

_Ganz ruhig…. _Mahnte sie sich innerlich. _Er will dich nur ärgern…_

„Wonach suchen wir überhaupt?" Wollte Andersen wissen und ließ den Strahl seiner Lampe über die Ruine gleiten.

„Nach irgendwelchen Anhaltspunkten. Etwas, das euch merkwürdig erscheint." Antwortete ihm Rhyan und ging, all ihren Mut zusammennehmend, auf das ehemalige Kloster zu.

Gespenstisch ruhte es auf der Lichtung und sie wäre am liebsten wieder umgekehrt – und am Tage hergekommen.

Der Paladin Iscariots schüttelte den Kopf. Was tun wir hier überhaupt, außer einem Traum hinterher jagen?

Er missbilligte diesen Ausflug, wissend, dass nichts dabei herauskommen würde.

„Ich bin beim Friedhof…"

Alucards Worte ließen Rhyan näher an Andersen heranrücken.

_Friedhof…. _Schauer rieselten durch ihren Körper, als sie beobachtete, wie der Vampir sich von ihnen entfernte.

„Nichts auf der Welt bringt mich dorthin…" Murmelte sie leise, mehr an sich selbst gewandt und Andersen konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Warte kurz." Andersen entfernte sich ein kleines Stück vom Eingang, den Lichtkegel der Taschenlampe auf eine Steintafel gerichtet.

Rhyan sah sich um. Ließ ihren Blick über die alte Klosterruine gleiten

Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

Hatte sich da nicht eben etwas bewegt? Dort, in den Schatten?

Sie sah zu Andersen, der tief in Gedanken versunken, vor der steinernen Tafel stand.

Das Licht der Taschenlampe huschte über die Inschrift.

Latein… Was sonst?

Sollte sie ihn _wirklich_ aus seiner Übersetzung reißen?

Es waren doch nur ein paar Schritte…

Sie würde sich nur ein wenig umsehen, den Kopf durch das Portal stecken – und sofort wieder zu ihm gehen…

Langsam trat Rhyan durch das Eingangsportal.

Innerhalb dieser vermoderten Wände schien die Dunkelheit noch tiefer zu sein.

Dicker…wie ein Tuch aus schwarzem Samt legte sie sich über alles und jeden.

Obwohl etwas weniger als die Hälfte des Daches fehlte.

_Komisch…_

Plötzlich drang ein Rauschen an ihr Ohr.

Es klang fast wie… _Wind_…?

Aber es war doch vollkommen windstill gewesen…

„Pater Andersen?"

Keine Antwort.

_Warum sagt er nichts? _

„Pater Andersen!"

Wieder keine Antwort.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht… Langsam begann sich ein Gefühl von Angst in ihr breit zu machen und sie verließ das Kloster hastig. Er hatte sie bestimmt nicht gehört.

War zu tief in seiner Übersetzung gefangen.

„Ich habe Sie gerufen Pa…" Sie stockte.

Der Priester Iscariots war nirgends zu sehen…

Rhyans Augen weiteten sich, suchten die Umgebung ab. Doch alles was sie sah, waren die Überreste des Klosters.

Kein Alucard und kein Alexander Andersen…

_Ich bin allein… Sie haben mich allein gelassen…_

Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Panik stieg in ihr hoch.

_Warum?_

_Warum haben sie…_

Plötzlich durchschnitt ein spitzer Schrei die Stille.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr Rhyan herum, ihr Herz raste.

_Was war das?_

_Was war hier los…_

Zögernd betrat sie die Klosterruine erneut. Ihr Blick glitt durch den riesigen Raum.

War es nicht eben noch dunkler gewesen?

Plötzlich sah sie auf dem Boden, kaum zwei Meter von ihr entfernt etwas liegen.

Langsam näherte sie sich. Zögernd – und erkannte plötzlich die Gestalt eines Mädchens.

Reglos lag sie auf dem kalten Steinboden – und Rhyan, alle Vorsicht vergessend – eilte sofort zu ihr.

„He…" Sie und fiel neben dem Mädchen auf die Knie, schüttelte sie an ihren Schultern und horchte auf ihren Atem. Nur schwach…

„Was ist los? Kannst du mich hören?" Erneut packte sie sie an den Schultern.

_Sie kann dich nicht hören… _Ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Rhyan wirbelte herum – und wich augenblicklich zurück.

_Sie ist mein… Du bist zu spät, Wächterin…um Jahrhunderte zu spät…_

Vergessen war das bewusstlose Mädchen.

Die Hilfe die es brauchte.

Das was Rhyan sah, ließ sie an ihrem Verstand zweifeln.

Sie glaubte an Zombies und Vampire, ja. Selbst an Werwölfe… Doch das, was da im Halbdunkel auf sie zukam…

Die Gestalt eines Kindes nährte sich ihr. Durchscheinend, so dass das Mondlicht selbst sie unsichtbar gemacht hätte, hätte es sie berührt.

Die kleinen, nackten Füße berührten kaum den Fußboden, als sie vorwärts schritt – und der grobe Leinensack, der ihren mit Narben übersäten Körper einhüllte, bewegte sich sacht.

_Ein Geist…_

Das Mädchen hielt inne und auch Rhyan verharrte still an ihrem Platz. Unfähig sich weiter zu bewegen. Wie gelähmt.

_Du bist es also… Endlich folgst du der Stimme deiner Seele… _Ihre Stimme verklang leise in Rhyans Kopf und gelbe Augen richteten sich auf die junge Frau.

Diese nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. „Wer…bist du?"

_Wer ich bin…_

_Weißt du das nicht längst?_

Rhyans Blick traf den des Geistes und die eisige Kälte, die sie in dessen Augen sah, ließ sie erschaudern.

Dieses Kind war kein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Was auch immer es an die Erde band – es war nichts Gutes…

_Geboren mit einer Gabe, vernichtet durch einen längst Vergessenen. Einen verfluchten… _

Ein hohes Lachen.

_Lass mich es dir zeigen…das wonach du suchst…_

Rhyan war nicht in der Lage ihren Blick abzuwenden.

Bilder rasten plötzlich mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit durch ihren Kopf, dass ihr schwindelig wurde.

Sie fühlte sich empor gerissen, als flöge sie durch die Zeit – und dann…

Sie sah ein Schloss.

Erhellte von unzähligen Fackeln.

Das Bild wurde zu einem Burghof, auf dem ein Scheiterhaufen lichterloh in Flammen stand.

Menschen die darum standen, der schreienden Gestalt beim sterben zusahen.

Manche schrieen etwas, reckten ihre Fäuste in die Luft, andere standen still. Die Gesichter zu Masken aus Zorn und Genugtuung verzerrt.

Die Gestalt auf dem Scheiterhaufen – ein Kind…

Bevor Rhyan irgendetwas näher erkennen konnte, verschwamm das Bild vor ihren Augen.

Sie sah ein Kloster brennen. Mönche, die flohen und Männer die ihnen folgten. Äxte und Schwerter in den Händen.

Überall lagen Leichen.

Tote Mönche, die Kutten voller Blut. Die schmerzerfüllten Schreie der Verletzten hallten in Rhyans Ohren wider. Sie wollte die Augen schließen, wollte das Morden nicht sehen, doch sie

konnte es nicht.

_Wo ist sie?_ Die Rufe eines bärtigen Mannes hallten durch die Nacht. _Wo ist die Urne mit ihrer Asche!_

Schnitt!

Von der einen auf die andere Sekunde verschwand das Geschehen und sie stand plötzlich in einem Raum voller Spiegel.

Große und kleine, manche eckig, manche oval, hingen an den Wänden, ließen keinen freien Platz…

Der Lärm des Gemetzels wich einer merkwürdigen Ruhe. Eine Ruhe, die Rhyan später als Todesstille beschreiben würde.

In der Mitte des Raumes.

Ein Mann.

Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt. Schwarze Haare reichten ihm bis zu seiner Taille.

„Meine Tochter…"

Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf und kohlrabenschwarze Augen richteten sich auf Rhyan.

„Wer bist du! Was suchst du hier!" Seine Stimme donnerte durch den Raum, dass die Spiegel an den Wänden klirrten.

Rhyan brachte keinen Ton hervor. Sie wollte weg.

Sich umdrehen und fort rennen, doch sie konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Langsam kam der Mann auf sie zu.

„Weißt du nicht, wer ich bin, _Weib_?" Seine schwarzen Augen loderten. „_Auf den Boden_!"

Ein heißer Schmerz schoss plötzlich durch ihren Körper und sie sackte auf die Knie.

Nach vorne gebeugt kauerte sie auf dem Boden. Das Gewicht ihres Körpers schien zu viel für ihre Arme zu werden und sie sackte in sich zusammen.

Eisige Kälte kroch in ihre Glieder. Als saugten die schwarzen Fliesen jegliche Wärme aus ihr heraus.

„Du glaubst, du kannst es mit uns aufnehmen, _Wächterin_… Aber du irrst. Diesmal werde _ich_

triumphieren – und _dein_ Körper wird in der Hölle _verrotten_!"

Seine Hand streckte sich nach ihr aus.

Blass, wie die einer Leiche…

Irgendwo….schon einmal gesehen…

Ihr eigener Schrei hallte in ihren Ohren wider, als sich Dunkelheit um sie legte.

Sie einhüllte und verschluckte…

_Rhyan…_

Diese Stimme… Jemand rief sie. Aber wer… Wer konnte sie an so einem Ort rufen?

Sie hatten sie allein gelassen…

Sie _war_ allein…

„Rhyan!"

Besorgt sah Andersen auf die junge Frau in seinen Armen.

Ihre Finger krampften sich in den Aufschlag seines Mantels.

„…allein gelassen…"

Er musste sich anstrengen, um ihre Worte zu verstehen.

_Allein_?

Unbewusst hielt er sie ein wenig fester.

„Spiegel…" Ein krampfartiges Zittern durch ihren Körper und sie rang keuchend nach Luft.

„So viele Spiegel…überall. Ein Mann…Er…so bleich…bleich….wie ein Toter."

Erneut schüttelte ein Zittern ihren Körper.

„Es war so kalt…so kalt…. Ich habe _sie_ gesehen…"

Alucard beobachtete, wie der Priester sich seines Mantels entledigte – ohne sie dabei los zu lassen. Sie darin einhüllte und wieder in seine Arme zog.

„Weißt du mehr über diesen Mann?" Drängte der Paladin und drehte ihren Kopf sanft, dass sie ihn ansah.

„Er war ein… _Zauberer_…" Das letzte Wort hauchte sie, als hätte sie Angst, jemand könne sie hören.

„Ein Zauberer?"

„Ja. Ein Zauberer der schwarzen Magie… Voller Hass auf die, die ihn stürzten und töteten…"

Ihr Blick war starr, die Pupillen geweitet.

Immer noch lief ein leichtes Zittern durch ihren Körper – und ihre Lider flatterten.

Senkten sich.

„…es hört nicht…auf….seine Tochter….das Mädchen…"

„Sch…" Alucard sah, wie der Priester sie enger an sich zog, seine Hand an ihrer Wange lag.

Ihr Kopf ruhte schlaff in seiner Armbeuge, als hätten ihren Körper sämtliche Kräfte verlassen.

Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, doch weder der Vampir noch der Priester hörten auch nur den leisesten Ton.

Wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden man durchschnitten hatte.

Alucard ließ sich neben Rhyan auf die Knie sinken.

Langsam nahm er seinen Hut ab und legte ihn neben sich auf den Boden.

Seine Brille fand ihren Platz daneben.

„Was hast du vor, Vampir?"

Er ignorierte die Worte, nicht jedoch den Ton, in dem der Priester gesprochen hatte.

Nahm die Gefühle, die mitschwangen in sich auf, verschloss sie, für einen späteren Zeitpunkt.

Jetzt konzentrierte er sich gänzlich auf Rhyan.

„Was hast du gesehen…" Flüsterte er und hob seine Hand. Ließ sie wenige Millimeter über ihrem Gesicht verharren.

„Was hast du gesehen…"

Ihr Körper verkrampfte sich plötzlich, bäumte sich auf, als kämpfe er gegen eine unsichtbare Macht an, die ihn in Besitz zu nehmen drohte.

„_Still_!" Alucards Stimme dröhnte in den Ohren des Priesters – und Rhyan lag augenblicklich ruhig.

„Dir geschieht nichts…" Seine Stimme war nun ein Flüstern. Dunkel und weich, wie Seide.

Er fühlte, wie sich etwas in ihr aufbäumte, ein letzter Versuch sich zu wehren.

_Ungewöhnlich… _

Noch nie hatte er eine Blockade dieser Art erlebt. Obwohl kaum bei Bewusstsein und körperlich geschwächt, wehrte sie sich.

_Oder besser_, korrigierte er sich selbst. _Etwas in ihr…_

Sicher, er könnte mit Leichtigkeit die Bilder aus ihrem Kopf herauspressen, doch er bezweifelte, dass sie dies überleben würde.

Außerdem war es nur halb so interessant…

Alucard wartete etwas, bevor er erneut in ihre Gedanken eindrang – und diesmal blieb sie regungslos liegen.

„Zeig mir, was du gesehen hast…"

Die Bilder die durch seinen Kopf fluteten, erfüllten ihn mit einem unbändigen Jagdfieber.

Also war es die Wahrheit gewesen…

All die Jahre, die er über die Erde gewandelt war, er geglaubt hatte, der Mächtigste zu sein.

Die alten Geschichten belacht hatte…

Es gab jemanden, der genau so grausam war, wie er selbst.

Eine Bestie, in der Gestalt eines Menschen.

Mit einer Macht, die der seinen gleichkam – und sie vielleicht übertraf. _Endlich_ ein Gegner, der es würdig war, sich mit ihm zu messen.

Hätte er es doch nur früher erfahren…

Andersen konnte die Energie spüren, die zwischen dem Mädchen und Alucard floss.

Eine kraftvolle aber unsichtbare Energie.

Ihr keuchender Atem das einzige Geräusch in der Stille. Andersen beobachtete den Vampir.

Beobachtete, wie die Spitzen seiner Finger ihre Stirn berührten.

Seine geschlossenen Lider und seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

Was immer er auch sah, es schien ihn voll und ganz zufrieden zu stellen.

Mehr noch, es war, als liefe ein Zittern durch den Körper des Vampirs. Voller Vorfreude auf etwas, von dem Andersen selbst nichts wusste.

_Du bist tapfer…Wunderkind… Und deine Gedanken sind klar..._

_So etwas ist selten…_

Sie kannte diese Stimme. Rhyan wollte antworten, war jedoch nicht in der Lage dazu.

_Alucard…_

Ein leises Lachen hallte durch ihre Gedanken.

_Stärker, als ich dachte…_

_Dein Körper ist diese Anstrengung nicht gewohnt…schlaf…_

Sie wollte _nicht_ schlafen.

Nicht jetzt. Sie wollte erzählen, hatte so vieles gesehen… So vieles was wichtig war…

_Ich weiß…_

Sie fühlte, wie eine Trägheit in ihre Glieder kroch.

Ihr Geist wurde schwer, die Gedanken flossen zäh wie Honig durch ihren Kopf.

_Schlaf… _

_Du wirst deine Kräfte noch brauchen…_

Die Stimme des Vampirs war das Letzte was sie hörte, bevor sie sanft ins Reich der Träume glitt.

„Was hast du…"

„Keine Angst, Priester. Sie schläft, mehr nicht." Unterbrach Alucard Andersen und erhob sich, seinen Hut und seine Brille wieder aufsetzend.

„Ich wollte wissen, was du _gesehen_ hast!"

Der König der Unsterblichen ignorierte seine Worte.

„Du wirst sie zum Flugzeug zurückbringen. Wartet nicht auf mich. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen…"

Alexander Andersen öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren.

„Pass auf sie auf. Sie ist wichtiger, als du auch nur im _Entferntesten_ ermessen kannst! "

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Vampir und ließ den Paladin Iscariots allein in dem Raum zurück.

Dessen Blick fiel auf die junge Frau in seinen Armen.

Dachte der Vampir wirklich, er mache sich Sorgen um dieses einfältige Mädchen?

_Aber du hattest Angst… _Flüsterte eine leise Stimme ihm zu. _Du hattest Angst…um sie…_

Langsam erhob er sich.

_Sie ist leicht, wie eine Feder…._

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. Verdrängte jegliche Gefühle, konzentrierte sich auf die Wut, im Unklaren gelassen zu werden.

„Was bin ich, ein verdammter Postbote?" Murmelte er wütend.

Rhyan in seinen Armen haltend, machte er sich auf den Rückweg.

Sie mussten ein merkwürdiges Bild abgeben.

Wie sie so aus dem Wald kamen, sie bewusstlos, er ohne Mantel…

Der dritte „Mann" verschwunden…

Andersen kümmerte sich nicht um die Gruppe junger Männer, die ihm argwöhnische Blicke zuwarfen.

Flüsterten…

Sollten sie doch denken, was sie wollten.

Während der Autofahrt warf er immer wieder Blicke zu ihr.

Er konnte nicht anders, musste wissen, wie es ihr ging.

Andersen hatte das Gefühl, als dauere die Fahrt eine halbe Ewigkeit, doch schließlich erreichte er den Flughafen.

Die Gangway lehnte immer noch an dem Flugzeug, doch die Tür war geschlossen.

Kaum hatte er den Wagen neben dem Flugzeug zum stehen gebracht, öffnete sie sich jedoch und Andersen sah den Piloten in der Luke stehen.

Der muss den sechsten Sinn haben… Dachte er, ging um den Wagen herum und öffnete die Beifahrertür.

Behutsam zog er die immer noch schlafende Rhyan heraus und trug sie, ohne weiter auf das Auto zu achten, in den Flieger.

„Was ist geschehen?" Fragte der Pilot, ein durchtrainierter, junger Mann, während er die Luke hinter dem Priester schloss und verriegelte.

„Sie hat sich überanstrengt. Starten Sie sofort."

Der Mann nickte und verschwand sofort in dem Cockpit der Maschine.

Derweil setzte Andersen Rhyan sanft auf einen der Sitze und schnallte sie an.

Vorsicht war besser als Nachsicht!

Er selbst ließ sich in den Sitz neben ihr sinken.

Mit einem Grollen erwachte der riesige Vogel zum Leben und erhob sich in die Nacht.

Was für eine Nacht…und er war immer noch nicht schlauer als vorher.

Was zum Teufel hatte sie gesehen?

Was zum Teufel wusste Alucard, was er nicht wusste und _wo_ war er überhaupt?

Er konnte sich das Gesicht Integrals nur zu gut vorstellen, wenn Alucard nicht rechtzeitig zurückkehrte.

Halt! Was machte er sich über die Reaktion der Frau Sorgen?

Etwas berührte seine Schulter. Brachte seine Gedanken zum Stillstand.

Er neigte den Kopf ein wenig und sein Herzschlag setzte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde aus.

Rhyans Kopf ruhte an seiner Schulter – und eine ihrer schmalen Hände lag auf seinem Unterarm.

Das Gefühl, welches ihn in diesem Moment durchströmte…

Er konnte die Wärme fühlen, die von ihrem Körper ausging, selbst durch die dicke Kleidung die sie trug.

Ihre Lippen bewegten sich leicht und sie rutschte noch ein wenig näher an ihn heran.

Er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass sie schlief, ansonsten hätte sie sich nie so an ihn gelehnt.

_Und was war mit der Bibliothek? _

_Schwachsinn._ Dachte Andersen, versuchte die Stimme zum Schweigen zu bringen.

_Aber ist es nicht das, wovon du geträumt hast?_

Die Stimme ließ ihm keine Ruhe.

_Es gehört alles zum Plan, verdammt!_

Und wieder die Stimme:

_Wirklich…? Aber deine Angst war echt, als du sie zitternd auf dem Boden fandest, oder? _

Er konnte es nicht leugnen – und das war es, was ihm Sorgen machte.

Er schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf zurück. Versuchte ihre Nähe zu vergessen.

Das warme Gefühl, das sich einen Weg durch seinen Körper bahnte, hinauf zu seinem Herzen.

Zur gleichen Zeit in Londons Untergrund…

_Sie sind zu nah… _

_Viel zu nah…_

Er hatte es gewollt. Hatte _gewollt_, dass sie die Ruine sah, doch so viel…

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie _so viel_ sah…

Es hatte nur ein Fünkchen sein sollen.

Keine Bilderflut…!

Bleiche Hände strichen über das kleine Holztischchen. Zeichneten die Umrisse des Kreuzes nach.

Schwarze Augen huschten über die Wände seines Gefängnisses.

Die Spitzen seiner Finger aneinandergelegt.

Er fühlte die feinen Narben auf den Fingerkuppen.

Oh, wie hatte er sie sich blutig gekratzt...seine Finger…

Gekratzt, bis die Fingernägel brachen, entzweirissen, wie Papier…

Er konnte das Geräusch immer noch in seinen Ohren hören.

Dieses Kratzen…

Er würde _sie_ für diese Schmach zahlen lassen. Für die langen Jahre in seinem Gefängnis.

Wenn ihr Blut das Glas benetzte…

Nur ein wenig…dann wäre er frei…

„Mein Herr…"

Die Stimme des Chefs der Werwölfe holte ihn aus seinen finsteren Gedanken.

Sein Blick richtete sich auf das Kind, das, einen ovalen Spiegel in den Händen haltend, neben ihm stand.

Ein Lächeln huschte über seine dünnen Lippen.

Wie sehr er seine Tochter liebte…

_Sind deine Männer fertig?_

„Ja, Herr. Sie sind bereit." Antwortete Andris.

_Dann schick sie los… _

_Sie sollen diese Ruine zerstören und keinen Stein auf dem anderen lassen!_

„Was ist mit dem Dorf?"

_Vernichtet es…_

A/N

So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich habe euch nicht zu Tode gelangweilt.

Ich bin im Moment echt ausgelastet mit der Schule sniff.

Apropos! Nightwish haben die Sängerin gefeuert! UÄHHHH!

Ich bin so deprimiert….

(Liegt wohl auch daran, dass ich im Moment nicht so gut schreibe…).

Die soll wohl ziemlich Diva mäßig geworden sein

(Falls euch näheres interessiert:  euch aussuchen, ob auf englisch oder auf deutsch. Da steht in einem Brief alles drin!

Auch dass sie weitermachen, mit neuer Sängerin 2007!)

So ich musste mich mal ausheulen…

Bis dem nächst und ich hoffe es geht auch bei dir bald weiter, Anubis! bettel


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

Hey Maera, willkommen zurück an Bord .

Ja, ja.., die Technik, thanx fürs Review…

(Ich dachte schon du hättest mich verlassen gespieltinTränenausbrech).

Also platt übersetztEver – immer

Dream – Traum

Also – Immertraum

Mhm… Anfangs ist es mir nur so in den Sinn gekommen, dann kam mir die Idee mit den Träumen, dass der Zauberer halt auch die Macht hat, Träume zu verändern und Träume haben in meiner Fan Fiction eine große Bedeutung, durch die erfährt…**stopp**, es wird nichts verraten bösegrins.

Vertraut mir einfach….

(Andersen träumt über Rhyan, Integral über Alucard, wobei dieser bei allem auch ein wenig seine Finger im Spiel hat …gg. Träume spiegeln oft auch wahre Gefühle wieder winkmitZaunpfahl).

Habe später auch gemerkt, als ich mir ne ältere CD von Nightwish angehört habe, dass es ein Lied gibt, dass Ever Dream heißt…Was für ein Zufall…(ich habe mich gekugelt).

Apropos HARHARHAR Ich gucke nächsten Donnerstag Narnia wooootwoooot.

Anubis, du auch? Der ist bestimmt toll! Fantasy forever!

Ich weiß nicht, ob Kenmare wirklich so klein ist, wie ich es darstelle, also sorry (für die die schon mal da waren) ich meins net beleidigend o.

Oh man, die A/N ist ja fast länger als das Kapitel….

Ich glaube ich sollte denn man anfangen….

Rückt eure Kissen zurecht Mädels, Popcornbecher fertig?

Auf geht's….

**Kapitel 21**

Sein Blick richtete sich gen Himmel, obgleich er noch ein wenig Zeit hatte, bis die Sonne aufgehen würde.

Eine ungewöhnliche Nacht….

Das was er gesehen hatte…

Er würde es berichten müssen. Alles.

Integra würde wissen, wenn er log… Für einen Menschen hatte sie einen äußerst ausgeprägten Sinn, was diese Sachen betraf. Fast ein bisschen lästig...

_Aber nur fast…_

Seine Schritte trugen ihn den Bürgersteig entlang.

Vorbei an einem alten Mann, der an einer Hauswand lehnte, eine braune Tüte in der rechten Hand, aus der der Hals einer dunklen Flasche linste. Die ausgebeulten Sachen, die er trug stanken bestialisch und der Vampir rümpfte die Nase.

_Ekelhaft…_

Zwei junge Frauen die ihm entgegenkamen wechselten hastig die Straßenseite, als sie ihn erblickten.

Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.

Wie er diese Reaktionen liebte…

Er konnte die Herzen der Frauen schlagen hören – das süße Blut, das durch ihre Adern floss.

Etwas in ihm begann sich bei diesen Empfindungen zu winden, seine Klauen auszustrecken…

Wie damals bei ihr. Doch _sie_ war nicht zurück gewichen.

Hatte den Blick ihrer grünen Augen nicht abgewendet.

_Morgan McCallister…_

Der einzige Menschen, den er…verschont hatte…

Er konnte sich noch gut an sie erinnern.

Damals, als er noch frei war… Als er noch kein Sklave war, _Hellsing_ beobachtet hatte.

Oh ja, das hatte er.

Auf der Lauer gelegen, zum endgültigen Schlag bereit.

Aber er hatte ihn unterschätzt. Sir Hellsing und seine kleine Armee…

Genau wie er _sie_ unterschätzt hatte.

Er hatte es ihr angeboten…

Doch alles was sie tat war lächeln.

_Dieses Lächeln…_

Er dachte er würde es nie wieder sehen…

Sie hatte gelächelt – und ihm gesagt, er solle zur Hölle fahren!

Er konnte es immer noch nicht verstehen.

Sie war freiwillig gestorben, obwohl sie hätte leben können.

Ihr Kind hätte aufwachsen sehen…

_Was Walter wohl dazu gesagt hätte… Seine Morgan eine Vampirin…._

Das was sie gesagt hatte, als sie ihm gegenüberstand.

„Ich werde sterben, Alucard. Ich weiß es, ich habe es gesehen.

Aber ich werde nicht umsonst gelebt haben.

Wenn du nur ein Fünkchen Gutes in dir hast – dann lass mich gehen."

Es war nicht ihre Bitte gewesen, die ihn bewegt hatte.

Worte sind Schall und Rauch…

Es war ihr Blick.

Ihre grünen Augen voller Kampfgeist – und Stolz….

Und er hatte sie gehen lassen…

Er hatte sie verschont…

Alucard ging weiter.

Blieb nicht stehen.

Auch wenn eine leise Stimme in seinem Unterbewusstsein von frischem, warmen Blut sprach.

Wie sehr sehnte er sich nach einem guten Tropfen…

Nicht dieses ekelhafte, gekühlte Zeug, dass ihnen immer vorgesetzt wurde.

Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt.

Man konnte sich an alles gewöhnen. Trotzdem…

Er bog in eine Seitenstraße ein und erreichte schließlich sein Ziel.

Bis hier hin war er ihr gefolgt.

Bis hier hin und nicht weiter.

Alucard wusste nicht, warum er es dabei belassen hatte.

Er hätte…

_Hast du aber nicht! _Meldete sich seine innere Stimme ungebeten zu Wort.

_Genauso wie du Integral nicht hast sterben lassen, als sie sich das Leben nehmen wollte – und fast damit Erfolg hatte…_

_Vielleicht sollte man deinen Namen ändern._

_Vom „Pfähler" zum „Begnadiger" – was für eine Beförderung,_ dachte er zynisch und brachte die Stimme damit zum schweigen.

Als sich sein Blick auf das Haus richtete, hoben sich seine Brauen ein Stück. Das einzige Zeichen seiner Überraschung, welches er sich eingestand.

Er hatte mit _allem_ gerechnet, schlimmstenfalls neuen Eigentümern.

_Das_ jedoch, was ihn erwartete, übertraf _alles_.

Die ehemals weißen Wände waren gräulich und schwarz, die Fensterrahmen verkohlt.

Die Fensterscheiben zersprungen oder gar nicht mehr vorhanden.

Das gesamte Dach war eingefallen oder fehlte an einigen Stellen gänzlich.

Eine Bruchbude. Ein Schatten von dem, was dieses Haus einmal gewesen war.

Grobgehauene Bretter waren vor die Fenster und die Tür genagelt worden.

Eine Sperre, die Alucard nicht aufhalten konnte.

Grade wollte er die steinernen Stufen zur Haustür hinaufgehen, als er plötzlich eine kratzige Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Hässlich nicht wahr? Sie hätten es schon längst abreißen sollen."

_Eine alte Frau…_

Er wusste es sofort, noch bevor er sich herumdrehte.

Nicht ihre Stimme, nein, ihr Geruch war es, der ihn das wissen ließ.

Alte Menschen rochen anders, als junge.

Ganz anders… - und sein Geruchssinn betrog ihn nie!

Tatsächlich stand, auf ihren Regenschirm gestützt, eine alte Frau auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster der schmalen Straße.

Ihre hellen Augen musterten ihn neugierig.

Er widerstand der Versuchung der alten Dame einen Schreck einzujagen, der sie direkt in ihr modriges Grab befördern würde.

„Das steht schon seit Jahren leer und keiner will es haben. Verständlich, wenn Sie mich fragen… Die Familie, die darin gewohnt hat, ist vor ein paar Jahren weggezogen."

Alucard wollte ihr grade mitteilen, dass sie sich das sonst wohin stecken sollte, als er aufhorchte.

Wusste die Frau mehr über Rhyans ‚_Familie'_?

„Wohin?"

Die Brauen der Frau hoben sich, leicht verärgert über den unfreundlichen Ton ihres Gegenübers. Was diesen natürlich einen Dreck interessierte.

„Sind Sie ein Freund der Familie?"

„_Natürlich_…"

Die Frau schien nicht ganz überzeugt zu sein, antwortete ihm aber trotzdem.

Wahrscheinlich hätte sie es jedem erzählt…

„Ich weiß nicht wohin sie gezogen sind. Es waren nette Leute…"

_Das interessiert mich überhaupt nicht…_

„Hatten sie Kinder?" Er musste es einfach wissen.

Die Frau nickte und strahlte sichtlich bei dieser Erinnerung.

„Ja, zwei äußerst reizende Kinder. Der Junge, Robert, war mir persönlich sympathischer. Das Mädchen… Ich weiß ihren Namen nicht mehr…sie war jedenfalls irgendwie komisch… An ihren Manieren war nichts auszusetzen, aber…" Sie hielt inne. Schien nachzudenken.

„Wissen Sie, ich habe so einen Sinn dafür, wenn bei Menschen etwas nicht stimmt. Bei dem Mädchen…hat er regelrecht Alarm geschlagen – und als dann noch das mit dem Jungen passierte…."

„Mit welchem Jungen? Ihrem Bruder?"

„Nein." Die alte Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war…" Sie hielt erneut inne und ihre Augen huschten von links nach rechts, sich vergewissernd, ob jemand lauschte.

Dann kam sie noch ein wenig näher, eine verschwörerische Miene auf ihrem runzeligen Gesicht.

_Wir sind allein, du alte Fettel_, dachte Alucard genervt und beugte sich ihr ein Stück entgegen. _Sag, was du zu sagen hast und geh!_

„Es war der Nachbarsjunge, aus Nr. 12, John Peet. Sie… Sie hat ihn getötet!"

Die Brauen des Vampirs schossen in die Höhe.

_Getötet_?

Er konnte es sich nur schwer vorstellen. Rhyan und jemanden töten?

Er hätte darüber gelacht, wäre das Gesicht der Frau nicht so ernst gewesen.

„Schauen Sie nicht so. Ich weiß, man kann es sich nicht vorstellen…nein…

Aber _ich_ habe es gesehen…"

„Was _genau_ haben Sie gesehen?" Hakte Alucard nach, jetzt _wirklich_ neugierig.

Obwohl er es natürlich nie zugegeben hätte.

Diese Nacht war wirklich ergiebig, was das Lösen von Rätseln anging.

„Ich wohne gegenüber, müssen Sie wissen. Gegenüber Haus Nummer 12…" Ihre Stimme wurde noch ein wenig leiser.

„Die Eltern waren nicht da und das Mädchen spielte mit John. Sie waren die besten Freunde… Als _es_ passierte…" Die Frau holte tief Luft.

„Ich konnte in das Zimmer gucken, habe ihnen beim Spielen zugesehen. Ich habe den beiden nur zu gerne zugeschaut…

Aber an diesem Abend gab es Streit…und plötzlich stand das gesamte Zimmer in Flammen. So etwas habe ich meinen Lebtag noch nicht gesehen…"

Die Frau schüttelte fassungslos ihr ergrautes Haupt und seufzte.

„Welch ein Jammer um den Jungen… So ein liebes Kind…"

„Und das Mädchen?"

„Ist panisch aus dem Haus gerannt. Man hat sie später irgendwo weiter weg gefunden. Völlig aufgelöst. Die Polizei hat es als Unfall abgetan. Eine umgekippte Kerze… Aber ich weiß es besser. Sie hat es mit Absicht getan!"

Alucard hatte genug gehört.

Er überlegte, ob er die Frau gleich hier und jetzt verschwinden lassen sollte. Sie wusste eindeutig zu fiel.

Aber dann kam ihm Integra in den Sinn.

Wenn sie davon Wind bekäme…und das würde sie garantiert…

Andererseits…

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Gedanken wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

_Die Alte hat sowieso nicht mehr lange zu leben…_ dachte er, drehte sich um und ging die Treppen hoch.

„Sie wollen doch wohl nicht in das Haus hinein?"

Alucard hielt inne und drehte den Kopf ein Stück.

„_Kümmern Sie sich um Ihren Kram…"_ Zischte er, gefährlich leise und warf der alten Frau einen mörderischen Blick, über den Rand seiner Sonnenbrille hinweg, zu.

Der gewünschte Effekt blieb nicht aus.

Leise murmelnd machte sich die Alte schnell davon und verschwand in ihrem Haus.

_Menschen… _Alucard richtete seinen Blick wieder auf das Haus.

Er war drauf und dran durch die massive, von Brettern vernagelte Tür zu treten, als…

_Du wirst nicht finden, was du suchst…_

Alucard verharrte Millimeter vor den Brettern.

Noch niemals hatte es jemand gewagt, geschweige denn geschafft in seine Gedanken einzudringen!

_Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. _

_Frei und doch eingesperrt… Als Diener eines Menschen…_

_Kein Leben für einen Unsterblich wie dich…_

_Was willst du?_ Fragte Alucard zurück, nebenher vorsichtig die Umgebung abtastend.

Er ließ seine Macht fließen, ließ sie nach dem Eindringling suchen…

_Versuch es erst gar nicht… _Ein leises Lachen. _Du wirst mich nicht finden. Meine Magie stammt aus einer älteren Zeit, **ich** bin älter als du…_

_Was willst du? _Wiederholte Alucard, der fühlte, wie ein erregtes Zittern durch seinen toten Körper lief.

Eine _ältere_ Macht…. Eine _Herausforderung_… Endlich…

Wieder dieses Lachen in seinem Kopf. Höhnisch, neckend...

_Ich kann deine Ungeduld bis hierhin fühlen, Alucard…_

_Dein Verlangen nach Blut. _

_Frischem, warmen Blut… Ich kann dir das alles geben…_

_Alles was du begehrst, selbst das süße Blut dieser Menschenfrau, die dich gefangen hält._

_Ihr Körper soll dir gehören, wenn du dich uns anschließt… _

_Denk über mein Angebot nach… König der Unsterblichen…_

Der Vampir konnte fühlen, wie sich die Präsenz aus seinen Gedanken entfernte.

Er versuchte sie erneut zu orten – doch es war zwecklos.

Als wäre eine unsichtbare Mauer errichtet worden, die ihm ein Durchdringen unmöglich machte.

Bis auf…

Ja…war da nicht ein leichter…Nachhall…?

Eine Spannung in der Luft, kaum wahrnehmbar?

Wie damals, in der Seitengasse, als er die Werwölfe bekämpft hatte.

Er verdrängte das Gefühl jedoch und konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Vorhaben.

Er würde sich später damit befassen.

Später…

Die Worte aber hatten sich tief in sein Gedächtnis gegraben.

Sich in seinem toten Herzen festgesetzt.

Die Wahrheit, die sich darin verbarg…unumgänglich.

Mit einem weit ausholenden Schritt trat er durch die Tür und wurde mit eine Ansicht begrüßt, die ihn an den zweiten Welt Krieg erinnerte.

Die Wände waren fast gänzlich schwarz.

Der Treppe, die in den zweiten Stock führte fehlten einige Stufen, das Geländer nur noch ansatzweise vorhanden. Wände waren eingerissen, die Tür die, wie der Vampir vermutete ins Wohnzimmer führte, hing schief und vom Feuer zerfressen in den Angeln.

Alucard betrat das ehemalige Wohnzimmer.

Alles war rußgeschwärzt, wenn nicht komplett verbrannt.

Hier und dort konnte er aus den verkohlten Überresten ein Sofa oder einen Schrank ausmachen.

Der Kamin, gegenüber der Tür war jedoch fast unberührt, sah man mal von dem Ruß ab.

Er sah sich um und wusste sofort, hier würde er nichts finden.

Auch die übrigen Räume im Erdgeschoß und im Obergeschoß boten das gleiche Bild.

Verbranntes Holz, verkohlte Überreste einer Küche, eines Schlafzimmers…

Sollte er wirklich nichts finden?

Gar nichts?

_Sie_ war hier untergekommen. Hatte hier Unterschlupf gefunden und vielleicht in einem dieser Räume ihr Kind zur Welt gebracht…

Nachdenklich ließ sich Alucard durch die Decke sinken und landete erneut im Erdgeschoß.

Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass er suchen musste.

Die Familie würde es natürlich nicht lautstark bekannt geben, dass sie ein Kind adoptiert haben…

Noch dazu eines, von einer wildfremden Frau…

Auch hätte sich das Jugendamt einschalten müssen…

Es sei denn…

Es war geplant gewesen…

Vielleicht war auch die Frau des Hauses schwanger gewesen, vielleicht waren sie sogar im selben Monat gewesen…

Wenn sie Hilfe gehabt hatten, wäre es möglich, das Kind Morgans, als zweites Kind anzunehmen…

Wenn sie zur gleichen Zeit…

Eine Hausgeburt…

_Zu viele Zufälle… _Alucard verfluchte sich dafür, dass er ihr damals nicht gefolgt war.

Es wäre so viel einfacher gewesen…

_Aber wenn meine Theorie wirklich stimmt…_

Er begann im Flur auf und ab zu gehen.

_Wenn es wirklich stimmt, dann muss Morgan ihr Kind irgendwo bekommen haben, wo man ihre Schreie nicht hören konnte…_

_Irgendwo…wo man keine Angst haben musste, entdeckt zu werden…_

Der Boden unter seinen Füßen knirschte protestierend – und ihm kam plötzlich eine Idee.

Der Keller…

Er suchte die Dunkelheit nach einer Luke ab, fand jedoch keine – und ließ sich kurzerhand in das untere Stockwerk gleiten.

Tatsächlich stand er kurze Zeit später in einem tief dunklen Raum.

Ein einfacher Mensch hätte sich nicht mehr zu Recht gefunden, doch er als Vampir hatte mit der Schwärze kein Problem.

Der Keller war vom Feuer weitgehend verschont geblieben. Also hatte jemand äußerst schlampig gearbeitet. Wenn es denn Brandstiftung war…

Dachte er jedoch an den selbstgefälligen Ton des Wesens in seinen Gedanken, ging er davon aus.

Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten und sah seine Vermutung bestätigt.

Der Raum war voll gestopft mit Kram.

Von alten Büchern, bis zu einem Grill stand alles herum und in der einen Ecke…

Bedeckt von einer dicken Staubschicht, ein schmales Bett und daneben ein Nachttisch mit einer Lampe darauf.

Dem Bett fehlte zwar die Matratze, doch Alucard konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie _sie_ darauf gelegen hatte, zwischen all dem Gerümpel, von Wehen geschüttelt.

Allein…

Eine, vielleicht zwei fremde Personen, die halfen.

Der Vater ihres Kindes weit weg….

Es musste eine einzige Qual gewesen sein…

Wie gern hätte er sie gesehen…

Verwundbar….

Hilflos…

Langsam nährte er sich dem Bett, als plötzlich…

Mit einer Hand packte er das Bettgestell, hob es an und ließ es der Länge auf einem nahen Berg von Gerümpel aufschlagen.

Er kümmerte sich nicht um den Lärm, den er dabei machte.

Er hatte das gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte und _nichts_ konnte es ihm wieder nehmen.

Alucards Lippen verzogen sich zu einem triumphierenden Grinsen, das mehr einem Zähnefletschen gleichkam, als er die Fliese vom Boden riss.

Sie hatte sich nur etwas in ihrer Farbe von den anderen abgehoben, doch er war sich sicher, dass genau _das_ ihr Geheimnis war – und er sollte Recht behalten.

In einem viereckigen Hohlraum, der in seiner Größe dem der Fliese entsprach, befand sich ein Kästchen aus Holz.

Alucard nahm dieses vorsichtig heraus. Ein Schloss hing davor, doch der Vampir riss es mit der geringsten Kraftanstrengung ab.

Kurze Zeit hielt er inne. Genoss den Moment…

Bald würde er mehr wissen. Würde wissen, ob er Recht hatte…

Er öffnete das Kästchen.

Darin befanden sich – eine Fotografie und einen angegrauten Brief.

Das Grinsen des Vampirs wurde noch breiter.

Das Wesen hatte unrecht gehabt.

Er _hatte_ etwas gefunden – _mehr_, als er erwartet hatte….

_Ein Hoch auf die Sentimentalität der Menschen…_ Dachte er und beglückwünschte sich selbst zu seinem Einfall, _überhaupt_ nachzuforschen.

Langsam begannen seine Umrisse zu verschwimmen, sich aufzulösen.

Es wurde Zeit, dass er zurückkehrte…

Ihr Kopf ruhte an etwas… Vielleicht ein Kissen?

Rhyan blinzelte schläfrig.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sich ihre Augen an das Halbdunkel gewöhnt hatten.

Sie überhaupt etwas richtig sehen konnte.

Wo war sie?

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war sie versucht aufzuspringen – doch dann beruhigte sie sich.

Sie saß immer noch im Flugzeug.

Das erkannte sie an den Sitzen, die sich kurz vor ihr befanden.

Sie gähnte und streckte sich dabei, versucht den Schlaf aus ihren Gliedern zu bekommen – als sie plötzlich inne hielt.

Das vermeintliche Kissen entpuppte sich als der Arm Alexander Andersens.

Wie erstarrt sah Rhyan den Priester an, sich auf einen Spruch oder wenigstens tadelnden Blick seinerseits gefasst machend.

Erst auf den zweiten Blick merkte sie, dass er schlief…

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie sich aufsetzte. Die Gelegenheit nutzend, ihn eingehend betrachten zu können, ohne dass er es merkte.

Wie ein kleines Mädchen, das ihren Schwarm zum ersten Mal richtig ansehen konnte…

Sie fragte sich, wie er überhaupt hatte schlafen können.

Er schien fast zu groß, für den Sitz und der Raum zwischen seinem und dem nächsten Sitz…

Sie fragte sich, warum er überhaupt sitzen geblieben war.

Auf zwei Plätzen hätte er mehr Platz gehabt, hätte er sich quer hingesetzt.

Er hätte seine Beine ausstrecken können, anstatt sie angewinkelt, in den kleinen Zwischenraum zu quetschen…

Es wäre auf alle Fälle für ihn gemütlicher geworden.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu seinem Gesicht.

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf zurückgelehnt.

Der Ausdruck, der auf seinem gebräunten Gesicht lag… Irgendwie friedlich…

Entspannt…

Ganz anders, als wenn er wach war…

Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als sie auf Knien etwas näher rutsche.

Sie hatte Männer mit gebräunter Haut nie wirklich attraktiv gefunden.

Zu tief hatte das Vorurteil in ihr gesteckt, es seien alles Casanovas.

Doch bei ihm…

Rhyan konnte nicht sagen, woran es lag, dass sie sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte.

Aber sie wusste, dass sie es tat – und das reichte.

Er war ein Priester und noch dazu ein katholischer…

_Genauso gut hätte ich mich in einen Baum verlieben können_, dachte sie sarkastisch und traurig zu gleich.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Narbe, die seine linke Gesichtshälfte ‚zierte'.

An seinem Wangenknochen beginnend, zog sie sich steil über diese bis zu seinem Hals.

Sie hätte schon seit längerer Zeit gerne gewusst, woher er diese hatte, hatte jedoch nicht den Mut gefunden, ihn danach zu fragen.

Wie hypnotisiert streckte Rhyan die Hand aus, die Gefahr, dass er jede Minute aufwachen könnte, außer acht lassend.

Für Sekunden verharrte ihre Hand kurz vor seinem Gesicht, dann berührten ihre Fingerspitzen seine Haut. Fuhren sanft die Linie der Narbe nach.

Bis zu dem Punkt seines Gesichtes, wo sie unter seinem Kragen verschwand.

Rhyan fragte sich, wie lang sie war und fühlte, wie bei diesem Gedanken die Röte ihre Wangen dunkel färbte.

Wie konnte sie so etwas denken? Auch noch über einen heiligen Mann? Einen Priester?

Während sie versuchte ihre Gedanken und Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen, merkte sie nicht, wie das Objekt ihrer Verwirrung begann aufzuwachen.

Die Formen wurden langsam klarer, gewannen an Konturen – und seine Augen weiteten sich.

Dicht neben ihm, saß Rhyan!

Er war so überrascht, dass es ihm regelrecht die Sprache verschlug.

Wie sie ihn ansah…

Mit einem Blick, so…tief in Gedanken versunken…

Als würde etwas ihr keine Ruhe lassen.

Sie schien gar nicht gemerkt zu haben, dass er wach war.

Ihr Blick war auf seine Wange gerichtet und er wusste, dass sie seine Narbe ansah.

Vielleicht fragte sie sich, woher er sie hatte?

Alexander hatte ihre Blicke schon gespürt, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte.

Wenn sie glaubte, er würde es nicht merken…

Er hatte nichts gesagt, hatte gewartet, bis _sie_ ihn fragen würde, aber sie hatte sich nie getraut.

Sein Blick glitt über ihr Gesicht.

Er wollte es nicht. Wollte ihr sagen, sie solle sich wieder auf ihren Platz setzen…

Ihm nicht auf die Pelle rücken.

Aber er konnte nicht.

Etwas in ihm wollte sie einfach nur ansehen…

Zum ersten Mal bemerkte er, wie fein ihre Gesichtszüge eigentlich waren.

Das tiefe Grau ihrer Mandelförmigen Augen schien ihn regelrecht anzuziehen…

Sein Denken außer Kraft zu setzen.

Ihre sanft geschwungenen Lippen...

Wie eine Puppe aus Porzellan.

Er fühlte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde und sich ein eigentümliches Kribbeln in seinem Körper auszubreiten begann …

Als plötzlich die Stimme des Piloten die Stille des Augenblicks durchbrach.

„Wir setzen in wenigen Minuten zur Landung an. Schnallen Sie sich an und richten Sie ihre Lehnen grade."

Für wenige Sekunden spürte Andersen Zorn in sich aufwallen, als er den Blick Rhyans sah.

Die Erkenntnis, dass er sie erwischt hatte, wie sie ihn so offen angesehen hatte...

Ihre Wangen wurden noch röter, als sie es ohnehin gewesen waren und sie setzte sich hastig zurück auf ihren Platz.

Andersen fragte sich, was genau sie gedacht hatte, als sie ihn angesehen hatte und konnte nicht verhindern, dass der Blick seiner Augen immer wieder zu ihr wanderte.

Seine Neugier nur schwerlich verbergend und verfluchte sich gleichzeitig dafür.

A/N

CUT!

Oh ja, noch geht's nicht richtig los…. (Bin fies, ich weiß).

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen gg

Oh ja, Prüfungsstress… Kann ich verstehen, Anubis

Ich habe bald auch Abschlussprüfungen, mache auf der Berufsschule meine Sozialpäd. Assistentin, dann Erzieherin… Uäää angst

Dass du Snape magst finde ich toll (der hat so ne obergeile Stimme ! Musst du dir in Original anhören, also auf Englisch, das geht runter wie Öl… Wow…zum schmelzen…)

Und danke für das Review, auch das von Come What May smile

Bis bald ihr beiden.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N

So…

Weiter geht's…

Ich habe heute nix zu sagen:-) nur:

Vielen Dank für die Reviews!

**Kapitel 22**

Mit zittrigen Händen versuchte sie sich anzuschnallen, was sich als schwerer erwies, als es eigentlich war.

Nach etlichen Versuchen schaffte sie es schließlich und lehnte sich in ihren Sitz zurück.

Die Finger um die Enden der Armlehnen gelegt.

Krampfhaft.

Wie sie Landungen hasste…

Andersen maß sie aus den Augenwinkeln, sah, wie ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Angst?"

„Nein!" Die Antwort kam zu schnell und sie riskierte einen kurzen Blick in seine Richtung.

Dem Blick seiner Augen nach zu urteilen, glaubte er ihr nicht.

Wusste er, dass sie log.

Rhyan schloss die Augen und versuchte ruhig zu atmen.

„Als wir das letzte Mal gelandet sind, warst du viel ruhiger…"

_Ja, da hat mich auch Alucard genervt! _Dachte sie und antwortete nicht.

„Vielleicht solltest du öfter fliegen."

„Es ist nur die _verdammte_ Landung, ok!"

„Du kannst ja richtig biestig sein…"

Ihre Augen flogen auf und sie sah ihn an.

Ein belustigtes Funkeln lag in den seinen und sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, als flirte er mit ihr.

_Er flirtet mit mir? Unmöglich!_

Aber dieser Blick…

Ehe sie wusste, wie ihr geschah hob er plötzlich die Hand.

Sie wagte es nicht, sich zu rühren, als sie fühlte, wie er eine Strähne ihres Haares berührte.

Diese hinter ihr Ohr strich…

So sanft…

Fast wie selbstverständlich wanderte sein Daumen über ihre Wange, zu ihrem Kinn.

Eine brennende Spur hinter sich herziehend.

Hob es ein wenig an.

Langsam beugte er sich vor.

Er war so nah…

Ihr Herz schlug so laut, dass sie glaubte, er könne es hören.

„Soll ich dir etwas sagen?" Seine Stimme ruhig und dunkel…

Atemlos nickte sie – und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als er ihr noch näher kam.

Sein heißer Atem über ihre Wange strich…

Sie spürte, wie er Luft holte.

„Du…" Seine Lippen berührten fast ihr Ohr.

„…hast es überstanden…"

Und damit löste er seinen Sicherheitsgurt und erhob sich.

„Was…?"

Rhyan verstand im ersten Moment nicht, was er meinte.

Doch als sie ihn im Gang stehen sah, dämmerte es ihr langsam.

„Wir sind gelandet?"

„Wenn du es sagst, _Wunderkind_…" Diese Ironie in seiner Stimme…

Rhyan wollte etwas erwidern, doch er hatte sich schon herum gedreht und ging auf die Tür des Flugzeuges zu.

„Verdammt!" Fluchte sie leise, löste ebenfalls ihren Sicherheitsgurt und folgte ihm, so schnell es ging.

Der Priester hatte schon die Tür geöffnet und wartete augenscheinlich auf sie, aber Rhyan zögerte bevor sie auf die Gangway hinaus trat.

„Was ist?" Er folgte ihrem Blick ungeduldig – zum geschlossenen Sarg des Vampirs.

„Ob _er_ schon da ist…"

Andersen zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er sollte sich jedenfalls beeilen. Die Sonne geht bald auf."

Andersen verdrehte die Augen, als sie nicht reagierte.

„Komm schon. Er wird wissen, was er tut!"

„Hoffentlich."

Er schnaubte verächtlich.

Entwickelte dieses Mädchen etwa Gefühle, für diese Plage von Vampir?

Er fühlte, wie bei diesem Gedanken etwas in ihm die Zähne fletschte.

Eine Bestie, die sie ganz für sich allein wollte…

Schnell schob er diese Gedanken beiseite.

_Was für ein Unsinn! _

Als sie auf die Gangway traten sahen sie, dass sie bereits erwartet wurden.

Ein Mann stand am unteren Ende der Gangway. Ein Soldat.

„Pater Andersen, Miss O'Brian, wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden. Sir Hellsing erwartet sie."

Die beiden wechselten einen kurzen Blick und folgten dem Soldaten.

Einige Zeit später standen sie wie so oft in Integral Hellsings Büro – und Rhyan wünschte sich an einen anderen Ort.

Sie stand neben Andersen vor dem Schreibtisch Hellsings und hatte das Gefühl von deren Blick geröntgt zu werden.

Eisiges Schweigen lag in dem Raum, welches schließlich von der Hausherrin gebrochen wurde.

„Was gibt dir das Recht, Befehle zu missachten?" Integral sah sie zornig an.

„Ich habe dir ausdrücklich untersagt, mitzugehen! Du willst kämpfen? Dann musst du auch Befehle befolgen können!"

„Sir Hellsing, ich…"

„Verschone mich mit dem Gefasel", zischte die Frau.

„Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind. Von einer erwachsenen Frau hätte ich mehr erwartet."

„Aber, Sir. Wir haben eine Entdeckung gemacht! Es…"

„Schweig!" Integral sprang auf.

Rhyan presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Wenn diese Frau sie nicht anhören wollte, bitte. Sie würde ihr _nichts_ mehr sagen!

Aber die nächsten Worte, ließen sie ihren Vorsatz fast wieder vergessen.

„Ich habe genug von deinen _Eskapaden_! Du kommst hierher und fackelst fast das Haus ab, von meinem Butler mal abgesehen. Du kannst nicht gehorchen, verweigerst Befehle und _belehrst_ _mich_!"

Rhyan fiel aus allen Wolken. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass das zuletzt genannte längst aus der Welt geschafft wäre…

„Ich sollte dich aus dem Haus werfen…"

„Wa…"

„_Raus_."

Rhyan wollte etwas sagen, doch der Blick Integrals brachte sie zum Schweigen.

Sie würde ihr nicht zuhören…

Die junge Frau sah zu Andersen.

„Sie waren dabei… Sie wissen…" Flüsterte Rhyan leise und sah ihn eindringlich an. Aber die Hilfe die sie erwartet hatte, blieb aus.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen…" Murmelte sie leise und verließ das Büro.

„Andersen, berichten Sie." War das letzte, was sie hörte, bevor sie die Tür schloss.

Rhyan atmete tief durch. Versuchte die Wut in sich zu unterdrücken.

_Gut ich habe eine Regel verletzt… nicht gehorcht, aber… Es war wichtig!_

_Was gibt ihr das Recht mich so…_

Zorn, brodelte in ihr und sie hatte das Gefühl jede Sekunde zu explodieren, wenn sie sich nicht irgendwie…

Sie fühlte, das wohlbekannte Kribbeln in ihren Fingern.

Ein Zeichen.

Eine Ankündigung.

Wenn sie jetzt die Kontrolle verlor…

Sie brauchte ein Ziel.

Etwas zum…abreagieren… Wo niemand sie stören würde…

_Der Raum…_

Sie stürmte den Gang entlang.

Rannte schließlich, ohne auf die Soldaten zu achten, die ihr verwundert nachsahen.

Ihre Beine trugen sie in irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit durch die Gänge und die Treppen hinunter.

Bilder flackerten durch ihren Kopf.

Das Gesicht des Mannes, des Zauberers...

Gelbe Auge…

Sie nahm sich kaum die Zeit das Licht anzumachen, als sie die Stufen hinunter hastete, den Gang entlang rannte – und schließlich vor dem gesicherten Raum stand.

Spiegel….

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Versuchte die Bilder zu verdrängen,…wie das Kribbeln…

Rhyan betete, dass die Tür nicht verschlossen war und tatsächlich ließ sie sich relativ einfach öffnen.

Ohne auf irgendetwas zu achten durchquerte sie den Vorraum und öffnete die zweite Metalltür.

Hätte sie sich umgesehen, hätte sie gesehen, dass sie nicht alleine war…

Sie drückte die schwere Tür hinter sich zu, trat in den Raum hinein – und schrie!

Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast, als sie ihre ganze Wut und Frustration hinausschrie.

In Sekundenbruchteilen schoss eine Flammenwalze durch den Raum.

Erstickte ihren Schrei mit ihrem Rauschen.

Wie erstarrt beobachtete Walter das Schauspiel, welches sich ihm bot.

Das Feuer, das, wie aus dem Nichts erschienen, gegen die Steinwände und das Glas schlug – und sich auflöste…

Als wäre nichts geschehen.

Zurück…blieb Rhyan.

Sie kniete nach vorne gebeugt auf dem Steinboden, die Arme schützend über dem Kopf geschlagen.

Zitternd…

Wie in Trance wiegte sie sich vor und zurück.

Walter riss sich aus seiner Erstarrung – und eilte zu ihr. Ging neben ihr in die Knie.

„Rhyan." Sanft legte er ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken.

„_Rhyan_."

Sie reagierte nicht – und er zog sie schließlich in seine Arme. Nicht wissend, was er sonst tun sollte.

Er hielt sie fest, ihr Kopf an seiner Brust liegend, doch sie schien es gar nicht wahrzunehmen.

„Ich will nicht mehr…." Flüsterte sie leise.

„Ich kann nicht mehr… All das… All die Bilder…die Spiegel…"

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er hörte, _was_ sie sagte.

„Rhyan. Was immer auch geschehen ist. Hier bist du in Sicherheit …" Er wusste, dass sie mit Alucard und Andersen in Irland gewesen war.

Integral hatte ihn zu sich rufen lassen, weil Seras sie nicht hatte finden können.

Irgendetwas musste dort geschehen sein…

Er fragte sich was.

„Sie glaubt mir nicht… Sie _hasst_ mich…"

„Wer?"

Sie schien langsam wieder zu sich zu kommen, denn sie antwortete auf seine Frage.

„Sir Hellsing…"

Walters Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Er wollte fragen warum, wie sie auf diese absurde Idee kam – doch sie sprach schon weiter.

„Ich habe ihren Befehl missachtet… Ich… Ich bin kein Regelbrecher, wie Alucard…"

Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

„Sch…" Beruhigend strich Walter über ihren Rücken. „Ist schon gut…"

Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde sein eigenes Herz brechen, als er sie so verzweifelt sah.

Etwas in ihm wollte sie nie wieder los lassen.

Sie vor allem Bösen beschützen.

Das Gefühl mit ihr Verbunden zu sein, war in diesem Moment so stark…

Als befände sich ein unsichtbares Band zwischen ihnen.

„Was immer auch Sir Hellsing gesagt haben mag, sie meint es nicht so. Sie hat im Moment sehr viel Stress…"

„Ich habe ihr Haus fast verbrannt…und…" Sie hob den Kopf und der Blick ihrer grauen Augen traf den seinen. „…dich auch…"

Erneut begannen sich Tränen darin zu bilden.

„Du hast mich nicht verbrannt…" Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie das so mitnehmen würde.

„Du hast mich gerettet. Ohne dich, wäre ich jetzt einer von ihnen…" Walter schauderte, bei dieser Vorstellung.

Er schob sie ein wenig von sich und reichte ihr ein Seidentaschentuch.

„Ist das Ihr Ernst?"

Der Butler nickte. „Glaubst du ich würde dich anlügen?"

„Ich…denke nicht…" Sagte sie leise, während sie sich die Tränen trocknete.

Er war gelinde gesagt überrascht über ihre zögernde Antwort.

„Sieh mich an." Er zwang sie mit sanfter Gewalt ihn anzusehen. „Du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich würde dich _niemals_ anlügen."

Rhyan lächelte schwach. „Danke…"

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln, erhob sich und reichte ihr seine Hand.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Tasse Tee?"

Rhyan ließ sich von dem Butler aufhelfen.

„Das wäre wirklich…gut…"

A/N

So, das war's mal wieder, reichlich kurz, ich weiß, dafür (hoff ich zumindest) wird das nächste etwas länger.

Hoffe es ist alles gut rüber gekommen.

Integral hat etwas überreagiert, aber sie hat ziemlich Stress, was, das wird noch geklärt…

(die Arme tut mir leid, nur so viel, es ist was gaaaanz dummes…).


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**

Hey Leute! Ich wünsch euch ein frohes neues Jahr! trotzdem dass es schon so lange her ist (und hoffe, dass ihr das was ihr euch vorgenommen habt, auch schafft, gg).

Sorry das das alles so lange gedauert hat, ich wusste zwar, was ich schreiben wollte…aber… naja… Wissen was man schreiben kann und das letztendlich wirklich schreiben zu **können** ist ja auch wieder was anderes…. hmpf

Ach ja, mir kann jetzt jeder n Review schicken, wenn er/sie will. Hab das endlich „gebacken" gekriegt;).

So jetzt soll's endlich losgehen!

**Kapitel 23**

Der Priester stand aufrecht im Schießstand, den Blick unverwandt auf die Zielscheibe gerichtet.

Stumm, wie eine Statue.

Fassungslos…

Er blinzelte. Traute seinen Augen nicht.

Wie hatte das geschehen können? Er hatte noch nie ein Ziel verfehlt. Noch nie!

Er spürte, wie Zorn in ihm aufstieg.

Aber vielleicht war es auch nur die Müdigkeit?

Er war jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit auf den Beinen und auch ein Regenerator brauchte Schlaf.

Seine grünen Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als er sein Ziel erneut erfasste.

_Ich Pfeife auf Schlaf, _dachte er, mehr trotzig als zornig.

Alexander konzentrierte sich, versuchte alles andere aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen.

Seine Finger verstärkten den Druck um den Griff der Silberklinge.

Er machte sich bereit für einen erneuten Wurf. Fühlte das altbekannte Kribbeln, das durch seine Nervenbahnen lief. Wie bei jedem Wurf zuvor, egal ob in der Hitze des Gefechts oder beim Training…

Für einen Betrachter wäre es unmöglich gewesen zu sagen, wann und wie der Priester ausholte und warf. Er hätte vielleicht ein feines Surren gehört, möglicherweise das Aufblitzen des Silbers gesehen, nicht aber den Wurf … Zu schnell bewegte sich der Arm des Priesters,

durchschnitt die Klinge schon die Luft und traf ihr Ziel – nicht…

Jedenfalls nicht so, wie Andersen es vorgehabt hatte.

Anstatt im Herzen, steckte sie nun in der Schulter des Opfers.

Wäre die Zielscheibe nicht nur ein Umriss eines Menschen sondern eben dieser gewesen, hätte er sich auf dem Boden gewunden und wäre bewegungsunfähig gewesen, ganz zu schweigen von den Schmerzen...

Doch das zählte für den Priester nicht.

Er wollte nicht verletzen – er wollte _töten_!

_Sonst kann ich mich gleich versetzen lassen_, dachte er wütend und taxierte die Zielscheibe.

Wie war das möglich?

Beide Klingen steckten parallel zueinender in den Schultern der, einem menschlichem Körper nachempfundenen, Zielscheibe.

_Warum_?

Bis jetzt war er immer in der Lage gewesen, zu treffen. Immer. Egal, wie schlimm es um ihn gestanden hatte. Mit Ausnahme des Vampirs natürlich aber _das_ war eine andere Geschichte.

Alucard war…_anders_…wie er, auch wenn es ihm nicht passte… der Vampir war eine Klasse für sich und jedes Mal wenn er daran dachte, ihn zu besiegen, liefen Schauer der Erregung durch seinen Körper. Er _musste_ es einfach schaffen…

_Aber diese Zielscheibe ist nicht Alucard! Sie bewegt sich nicht, regeneriert sich nicht…_

Warum traf er dann nicht?

Er war vollkommen konzentriert bei der Sache…

_Wirklich? _

Seine eigenen Gedanken machten ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Er belog sich selbst. Das wusste er und doch wäre er eher gestorben, als es zuzugeben.

Zuzugeben, dass seine Gedanken woanders waren. Bei einer gewissen jungen Frau, deren graue Augen ihm keine Ruhe ließen…

Er sah sie überall. Wenn er schlief in seinen Träumen, während er trainierte…

Wenn er die Berichte an Maxwell tippte…

Es war zum verrückt werden.

Alexander ließ sich auf die Bank sinken, die neben der Tür stand.

Sie ging ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf – dabei sollte er sie eigentlich hassen!

Hassen für das, was sie ihm antat… Er war ein Diener Gottes und zu höherem bestimmt! Er hatte nicht die Nöte und Begierden eines normalen Menschen. Er war _nicht_ normal!

_Nein…das bin ich nicht…_ _Ich nicht! Ich brauche keine körperliche Nähe, keine Berührungen!_

_Keine Wärme…_

Er fühlte, wie sich sein Innerstes bei diesen Gedanken wand. Versuchte an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Die Ketten zu durchbrechen, die er selbst darum gelegt hatte.

Nein, er würde das nicht zulassen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass eine junge Frau, nein, ein kleines _Mädchen_ seinen Ruf ruinierte. Ihn selbst so…zum Narren hielt!

Eher würde er sterben!

Er hatte einen Auftrag – und den würde er ausführen, koste es was es wolle!

Alexander ließ seinen Kopf zurück sinken, so dass er an der Wand hinter ihm ruhte. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich müde und ausgelaugt. Der Gedanke an ein warmes, weiches Bett nur zu verlockend. Aber er musste noch einen Bericht an Maxwell schreiben. Ihm berichten, was vorgefallen war. Warum er das nicht schon erledigt hatte, war ihm selbst schleierhaft. Er hätte es gleich nachdem er von Hellsing entlassen worden war tun sollen.

_Aber ein wenig ausruhen kann nicht schaden… _Murmelte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf – und diese sprach ihm förmlich aus der Seele.

Ehe er sich versah, hatten sich seine Augen auch schon geschlossen und er glitt langsam immer tiefer in einen _fast_ traumlosen Schlaf…

Derweil, in Walters Räumen…

Rhyan saß auf demselben Sessel, wie bei ihrem letzten Besuch.

Diesmal jedoch brannte in dem Kamin des Butlers ein Feuer, das dieser kaum einige Minuten vorher entfacht hatte.

Der gelbliche Schein des Feuers erhellte ihr Gesicht, als sie nachdenklich in die Flammen sah.

Aus der Tasse zwischen ihren Händen stieg heißer Dampf auf.

Sie konnte die Wärme fühlen, die durch das filigrane Porzellan kroch, auf ihre Finger überging.

Anders, als noch vor ein paar Minuten.

Ruhig und angenehm, nicht fordernd und voller Energie.

Zerstörerischer Energie…

_Dieses Kribbeln…_

Gedankenverloren führte Rhyan die Tasse an ihre Lippen und nahm einen kleinen Schluck.

Der kühle Rand bot einen angenehmen Kontrast zu der Hitze der Flüssigkeit.

Tee…

Langsam aber sicher wurde sie zu einem Teetrinker. Noch vor ein paar Monaten hätte sie sich das nicht vorstellen können.

_Was Veränderungen aus einem Menschen machen…_

Der Gedanke kam plötzlich und ließ sich nicht wieder verdrängen.

_Veränderungen…_

Sie fühlte es, auch wenn sie es nicht wahrhaben wollte, es verdrängte.

Etwas veränderte sich, begann sich zu verformen, _sie_ zu verformen. Etwas in ihr…

Wie ein schlummerndes Biest, das langsam aus seinem traumlosen Schaf erwacht.

Ein wildes Tier, ohne Klauen und Zähne…aber mit einer Macht ausgestattet, die selbst die Wesen der Nacht fürchteten…

Etwas, das sich ihrer Kontrolle immer mehr zu entziehen begann… Sie selbst mit sich riss. Immer tiefer in die Dunkelheit.

Die Träume…

Langsam aber sicher glaubte sie verrückt zu werden. Träume, die plötzlich real wurden…

_Es ist dir doch schon einmal passiert, _erinnerte sie ihre innere Stimme. _Weißt du noch? Damals, in Irland, als du..._

_Nein, _dachte Rhyan zurück. _Das war nichts…_

Doch Rhyan wusste, dass sie sich selbst nicht belügen konnte. Es _war_ ein Traum gewesen und er _hatte_ sich bewahrheitet…

John…

Sie hatte ihn getötet… Daran bestand kein Zweifel.

Ein dummer Streit und dann…

Sie konnte sich noch gut an den Abend erinnern. _Zu gut…_

Sie war bei ihm gewesen, ihrem besten Freund. Ihr Bruder hatte auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer geschlafen…

Ein dummer Streit über Autos und…

_Rune!_

Sie konnte seine Stimme immer noch hören. Dieses Flehen…

Er hatte solche Angst gehabt…

Aber sie auch…

_Trotzdem hättest du ihm helfen müssen! _Da war es wieder, ihr Gewissen.

Immer und immer wieder erinnerte es sie daran…

Daran, dass sie ihren besten Freund…

Ein helles Klirren riss sie aus ihrer Gedankenwelt.

Sie drehte den Kopf ein wenig und sah Walter, wie er sich ihr gegenüber auf einen der Stühle sinken ließ.

In seiner rechten Hand eine Porzellantasse, wie die ihre, mit Ausnahme des silbernen Löffels, der sich darin befand.

„Geht es dir besser?" Fragte Walter und setzte sich ihr gegenüber an den Tisch.

Sie nickte. „Ist das schwarzer Tee?"

„Ja."

Stille.

Das Ticken der Wanduhr das einzige Geräusch.

„An was denkst du grade?"

Rhyan wich seinem Blick aus. „An gar nichts…."

Das stimmte nicht – und sie wusste, dass er das auch wusste. Aber sie konnte nicht anders. Sie hatte es ihm erzählen wollen, alles…und jetzt… Das was sie sagen wollte, ließ sich einfach nicht in Worte formulieren. Sie konnte es einfach nicht.

Die unsichtbare Wand, die sie zu ihrem Schutz um sich errichtet hatte stand wieder, die Risse gekittet. Kein Durchkommen mehr…

Wie von selbst begannen ihre Finger die Tasse in ihren Händen zu drehen.

Hin und her…

Hin…und her…

Walter sah die junge Frau über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg an. Ihr schwarzes Haar hing ihr ins Gesicht, ein wenig zerzaust. Der Blick ihrer grauen Augen abwesend auf das Porzellan in ihren Händen gerichtet. Ihre gesamte Körperhaltung hatte etwas Abwehrendes – und doch….

Er konnte sehen, wie in ihrem Inneren ein Kampf tobte. Sie nach Fassung rang, die Fassade, die sie auf dem Weg von ihrem Übungsraum bis hierher in seine Räume aufgebaut hatte, mühsam aufrecht erhaltend.

Walter hatte sich schon lange gefragt, wie sie so ruhig bleiben konnte. Sie hatte Angst, er hatte es gesehen und doch… Sie vertraute sich niemandem an.

_Wem auch, _dachte er sarkastisch. _Sie kennt ja niemanden!_

„Willst du mir erzählen, was geschehen ist?" Fragte er vorsichtig, darauf bedacht, nicht zu neugierig zu klingen.

„Es…" Rhyan schüttelte den Kopf, als begreife sie selbst nicht, was geschehen war.

„Es ist einfach alles so…" Erneut schüttelte sie den Kopf. „…nichts. Es ist egal…"

Überrascht schossen Walters Brauen in die Höhe. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet!

_Egal? Wie kann ihr alles egal sein?_

Besonders nach dem, was unten in dem Sicherheitsraum geschehen war. Das Feuer…

Wie ein Hilferuf… Sie _brauchte_ Hilfe, wollte oder konnte sie aus irgendeinem Grund aber nicht annehmen. Verrückt, wenn man bedachte, wie sie in seinen Armen gelegen hatte. Wie ein kleines Kind…

„Ist es wegen Lady Hellsing?" Fragte er sanft und konnte förmlich sehen, wie sie bei Erwähnung der Hellsing Chefin zusammenzuckte.

„Woher wissen Sie…"

„Es war eine Vermutung. Du warst in Irland…"

Ein Nicken ihrerseits bestätigte, was er schon wusste und er konnte nicht umhin sie ein klein wenig zu bewundern. Man brach Regeln nicht so einfach – und vor allem nicht die Integral Hellsings. Es musste ihr wirklich wichtig erschienen sein…

Obwohl… Wenn er ehrlich war, er hatte daran gedacht, dass so etwas passieren könnte. Die Art, wie sie Sir Hellsing regelrecht _angefleht_ hatte, sie mitgehen zu lassen…

„Es ist einfach nur ungerecht." Murmelte Rhyan leise und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee.

„Gut, ich habe Lady Hellsings Befehl missachtet. Ja, ich habe mich ihr widersetzt! Aber…"

Sie schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „Es war…_wichtig_…und sie hat mich nicht einmal zu Wort kommen lassen."

Ihr Blick traf den seinen und die Intensität mit dem sie ihn ansah… Für einen kurzen Augenblick fühlte er sich um Jahre zurückversetzt, in die Zeit vor Integral Hellsing.

Morgan hatte ihn mit demselben Blick angesehen, als sie ihm das erste Mal gegenüber gestanden hatte. Sie grade in Hellsing Manor angekommen war. Ihr Haar durcheinander, Dreck in ihrem Gesicht. Eine Ankunft bei Nacht, gefolgt von Untoten…

„Was wir herausgefunden haben, was _ich_ _gesehen_ habe…"

Walter blinzelte, als er zurück in die Gegenwart fand. Rhyan schien nichts von seiner kurzen Geistesabwesenheit bemerkt zu haben, denn sie fuhr eindringlich fort.

„Es ist _so wichtig_ – und alles was _sie_ sieht, ist das Vergehen. Nicht das, was wir daraus _gewinnen_ konnten."

„Haben wir denn etwas gewinnen können?" Die Frage kam ruhig, fast beiläufig.

Rhyan zögerte kurz, dann sagte sie leise:

„Ich weiß, mit wem wir es zu tun haben…" Eisige Schauer rieselten über ihren Rücken, als sie an den Zauberer dachte. Seine Augen…

Walters Augen weiteten sich.

Die Tasse, aus der er grade trinken wollte, verharrte in der Luft.

Das war unmöglich.

_Wie?_

„Du weißt wer hinter dem Verschwinden der Menschen steckt? Hinter…den Morden?"

„Es wurde mir deutlich gesagt…" Rhyans Stimme war erfüllt mit Bitterkeit, den Blick auf die dunkle Flüssigkeit in ihrer Tasse gerichtet.

„Ich habe es…_zu spüren_ bekommen…"

„Wurdest du verletzt?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Meinen Verstand habe ich noch…dank Alucard. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre… Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jetzt nicht in irgendeinem Krankenbett liegen und immer noch diese Augen sehen würde oder…"

Sie seufzte. „…wahrscheinlich wäre ich jetzt tot…"

_Aber vielleicht wäre das wirklich besser so_, dachte sie und vermochte diesen Gedanken nicht wieder zu verdrängen.

Das Gefühl eines dunklen Flecks in ihrem Inneren, der sich immer weiter ausbreitete… Anders, als das Biest, eher dunkel und leer.

Das Gefühl von dieser Leere verschlungen zu werden, ängstigte sie mehr als alles andere.

Nicht die Gestalt in ihren Träumen, nicht die Untoten dort draußen, nein…

Sie hatte vor alledem Angst und doch war die Angst, die sie vor sich selbst hatte, am größten.

Es war zum verrückt werden…

„Es ist eine Art…_Zauberer_." Zwang sie sich schließlich weiter zu sprechen.

„Seine Macht… Ich konnte sie fühlen, als ich dort war. In diesem Raum…" Sie befeuchtete nervös ihre Unterlippe. „Er wurde verbannt…doch alles was passiert ist sein Werk – und das Werk seiner Tochter…" Stockend fuhr Rhyan fort zu erzählen, was genau im Kloster geschehen war. Was sie gesehen hatte – und Walter konnte nicht umhin ein Schaudern zu unterdrücken. Als sie dann von dem Mädchen erzählte…

Es kostete ihn all seine Selbstbeherrschung, um ruhig sitzen zu bleiben. Sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie aufgewühlt er war…

Doch er sah noch etwas anderes in Rhyans Blick. Neben der Angst, der Unsicherheit…

Sie beschäftigte noch etwas. Etwas, das vielleicht noch wichtiger war, als der Feind.

Für sie selbst und ihr Seelenheil…

Er konnte es förmlich sehen – und er wollte nur zu gern wissen, was.

Aber er würde sie nicht drängen, nein… Das würde nichts bringen. Genau genommen ging es ihn auch nichts an. Er war _nur_ der Butler…

_Aber sie kann mit niemandem sonst reden…_

Vielleicht…

Er stellte seine Tasse ab und beugte sich ein wenig vor, so dass seine Unterarme auf dem dunklen Holz der Tischplatte ruhten.

„Gib mir deine Hand…"

„Warum?"

„Tu es einfach."

Rhyan fragte sich, was der Butler damit bezweckte. Warum sollte sie ihm ihre Hand geben?

Nur zögernd beugte sie sich vor, streckte sie ihre Hand aus und legte sie schließlich in die seine.

Seine Haut, erstaunlich glatt für sein Alter… Angenehm kühl…

Seine andere Hand legte sich auf die ihre, hielt sie sanft aber bestimmt.

„Merkst du etwas?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Nein… Was sollte ich denn…"

Rhyan stockte, als ihr Blick auf seine Hand fiel, die auf der ihren ruhte.

Dort, an seinem Ringfinger, befanden sich _zwei_ Ringe. Beide schienen aus Silber zu bestehen.

Walter bemerkte ihre Überraschung– und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

„Ich habe mich meiner Vergangenheit gestellt…" Sagte er leise und begann ihre Hand zwischen den seinen zu massieren.

„Meine Vergangenheit…"

„_Ist egal_?" Der Ton in dem er sie unterbrochen hatte verriet leichte Ungeduld.

„Unsinn! Warum hast du deinen Namen geändert?"

„Weil ich ihn _hasse_!" Die Antwort kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Nein, das ist nicht der Grund." Die Bestimmtheit mit der er dies sagte, ließ sie aufhorchen.

Wollte er ihr jetzt etwa Vorhaltungen machen? Darauf konnte sie wirklich verzichten!

„Du hast ihn geändert aus Angst. Du willst jemand anderes sein. Alles hinter dir lassen.

Vergessen… _Deswegen_ hast du deinen Namen geändert."

Bevor Rhyan sich verteidigen konnte, fuhr er fort:

„Lass mich ausreden. Danach kannst du mir sagen, wenn ich falsch liege, in Ordnung?"

Die junge Frau gab sich geschlagen und nickte, ohne ihm dabei in die Augen zu sehen. „Wenn es sein muss…"

„Dein Name hat auch immer etwas mit dir selbst zu tun. Mit deinem _Ich_. Änderst du deinen Namen, dann verleugnest du dich.

Du hast einen schönen Namen, Rune. Er wurde dir von deinen Eltern gegeben, die dich geliebt haben… Warum verdrängst du das? Sie hätten dich auch weggeben können… Aber sie haben zu dir gehalten…"

Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte, doch es war so schwer… Der bloße Gedanke an sie schmerzte. Ließ sie halb wahnsinnig werden…

Sie wollte vergessen. So gerne vergessen…

Sie hatte es sich so oft gesagt, dass sie selbst daran zu glauben begonnen hatte.

Rhyan fühlte, wie ihre Augen zu kribbeln begannen und versuchte verzweifelt dagegen anzukämpfen.

„Sieh mich an."

Nur langsam kam sie seiner Bitte nach.

„Ich kenne das Gefühl… Nach…Morgans Tod ging es mir genauso…

Ich hatte _nichts_ mehr, habe alles verbannt… doch ich bin froh, dass du es mir zurückgegeben hast…"

„Ich habe Ihnen nichts zurückgegeben." Ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Das ist nicht wahr. Ohne dich hätte…ich hätte es niemandem erzählt… _niemandem_…

und jetzt…" Er drehte geistesabwesend die beiden Ringe an seinem Finger. „Es ist…einfacher… Du musst dich alledem stellen ….und ich kann dir helfen… Wenn du mich lässt…"

Das Kribbeln wurde zu einem Brennen und sie wusste, dass sie gleich wieder anfangen würde zu weinen. Sie fluchte leise. Nein, sie würde nicht weinen! Sie hatte schon genug geweint!

Sie bemerkte nicht, wie er aufstand, um den Tisch herum ging und sich neben ihren Sessel kniete. Vorsichtig nahm er ihr die Tasse aus der Hand und stellte sie auf den Tisch.

„Stimmt es?"

Ein Schluchzen entkam ihr und sie presste die Lippen aufeinander – und nickte leicht, den Blick auf ihre Knie gerichtet.

„Rune…" Walter zwang sie, mit sanfter Gewalt ihn anzusehen. Seine grauen Augen blickten in die ihren – und was sie in ihnen fand, war Wärme und Mitgefühl, kein Mitleid…

Hätte sie klar denken können, sie hätte es nicht getan, doch in diesem Moment…

Es erschien ihr einfach richtig und sie warf sich in seine Arme, die ihren fest um seinen Nacken geschlungen.

Wenn ihr Verhalten den Butler Hellsings überraschte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken und er umarmte sie seinerseits. Er hielt sie einfach fest, ohne etwas zu sagen – und das war das Beste, was er hätte tun können. Worte… Worte konnten schnell zu leeren Floskeln werden…

Berührungen jedoch, wie eine einfache Umarmung, waren Trostspendender als alle schönen Worte auf der Welt – und das wusste Walter.

„Sie…" Rune atmete tief ein, versuchte das Zittern aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. „Sie haben…fast Recht. Mein Opa hat mich Rhyan genannt, weil ich, als ich klein war, seiner Meinung nach mehr ein Junge war, als ein Mädchen…" Ein wehmütiges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie sich von ihm löste. „…und ja ich möchte am liebsten in diese Zeit zurück…"

Dieses Eingeständnis war nicht leicht gewesen, doch sie hatte es geschafft. Hatte es geschafft die Worte zu formulieren und auszusprechen.

„Danke", flüsterte sie leise.

„Geht es dir ein wenig besser?" Fragte Walter vorsichtig und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch.

Rune nickte schwach, nahm es aus seiner Hand und trocknete ihre Tränen.

Während sie sich die Nase putzte, erhob sich Walter seinerseits und kehrte an seinen Platz, ihr gegenüber, zurück.

„Aber Sir Hellsing hat auch Probleme…" Begann er, als er sich sicher war, dass sie ihre Fassung wiedererlangt hatte.

„Höchstens vielleicht Stress mit irgendwelchen Behörden, " meinte Rune trotzig. „Sie ist doch diejenige, die hier alles _im_ _Griff_ hat."

„Bist du dir da so sicher?" Walter nahm einen Schluck von seinem, nun nicht mehr ganz heißen Tee.

Er wusste, dass sie es nicht wirklich böse meinte.

„Der Werwolf, der gefangen wurde, verweigert jegliche Zusammenarbeit und die Queen… Es ist eben nicht einfach, eine Organisation zu leiten…"

„Die Queen? Was ist mit ihr?" Rune horchte auf. „ Ist sie mit Sir Hellsings Arbeit nicht zufrieden?"

„Doch das schon, aber… Es gibt da…Probleme…nun ja… Es wird von ihr erwartet, dass sie

einen Erben hat…"

„Das heißt…" Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie fühlte sich im selben Moment schrecklich.

Wie hatte sie einfach so urteilen können? Natürlich war es ihr Recht wütend zu sein – aber genauso gut war es das Recht Sir Hellsings…

„Ganz genau." Walter schien ihre Gedanken gelesen zu haben. „ Die Queen erwartet von Lady Integral auch ihren weiblichen Pflichten nachzukommen."

„Mit anderen Worten, sie soll einen reichen Adligen heiraten und ein Kind bekommen."

„Ja…so kann man es auch sagen…"

„Ich kann verstehen, warum sie so wütend ist…" Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „ Das ist ja wie im Mittelalter… Nichts mit Liebe und so…"

Der Butler lachte leise.

„Was ist so komisch?"

„Wie schnell man vergisst, dass man gekränkt ist, wenn die andere Person es ebenfalls schwer hat…"

„Mhm…ja…" Runes Blick richtete sich wieder auf das Feuer im Kamin. Die Flammen loderten um die jetzt schwarzen Holzscheite. Für Rune wirkte es fast wie ein Tanz…

„Wir werden morgen dein Training beginnen."

Die Sachlichkeit in seiner Stimme ließ sie kurz zusammenzucken, doch sie hatte sich schnell wieder im Griff und nickte.

„Irgendwann muss man ja anfangen", meinte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln, ohne den Blick vom Kamin abzuwenden und Walter beschränkte sich darauf, den Rest seines Tees zu trinken und es ihr gleichzutun.

In der Zwischenzeit im Büro Integral Hellsings…

Zwei rote Augen blinzelten in der rechten hinteren Ecke ihres Büros auf.

_Das hat mir grade noch gefehlt…_ Dachte Integral und schloss die Augen.

Auf ihn konnte sie grade verzichten! Auch wenn er vielleicht mehr Antworten hatte, als der Priester.

„Geht es Euch nicht gut, Meister?"

„Mir würde es besser gehen, wenn du verschwindest."

„Das glaube ich Euch nicht." Antwortete der Vampir respektlos und ließ sich in den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch fallen.

„Ihr seht abgespannt aus…"

„Lass das meine Sorge sein." Sie atmete tief durch.

„Ich nehme an du hast Rhyan dazu _überredet_, mit zu kommen oder ihr zumindest geholfen?"

„Wieso ich? Fragt doch lieber den Priester, der scheint einen Narren an ihr gefressen zu haben…"

Integrals Lippen verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht. Dieser Mann liebt nichts und niemanden. Er ist höchstens an ihren Kräften interessiert. Sonst nichts."

„Wenn _Ihr_ es sagt…"

Der Tonfall des Vampirs machte die Chefin Hellsings stutzig. „Weißt du mehr?"

Er schien wirklich zu überlegen – schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf.

_Ich weiß gar nichts_, dachte er belustigt. _Weder, dass Andersen wegen Rhyan langsam durchdreht, noch dass Walter ihr Vater ist oder dass sie mehr als wichtig für uns ist, um gegen die Allianz und vor allem diesen Zauberer zu bestehen… Nein… **Ich** weiß nichts von alledem…_

Dem Blick Integrals nach zu urteilen, spürte sie, dass er etwas verbarg. Wechselte dann jedoch überraschend das Thema.

„Der Priester konnte mir nichts sagen, Alucard. Was habt ihr entdeckt?"

„Hat Euch Rhyan nichts erzählt?"

„Ich habe sie ihrem ungebührlichen Verhalten wegen raus geschickt."

Die Brauen des Vampirs hoben sich ein Stück.

„Eins muss man Euch lass. Ihr seid konsequent…auch wenn es unklug war… Immerhin war _sie_ es, die mir diesen Einblick gab…"

„Welchen Einblick?"

„Was…bekomme ich für eine Auskunft?"

„Dein Leben!"

„Als ob _Ihr_ _mich_ töten könntet…" Er wurde plötzlich ernst. „Sie hatte eine Vision…und es sieht so aus, als ständen wir einer Macht gegenüber, die weitaus älter ist, als ich…"

Integral hatte das Gefühl, als hätte ihr jemand eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst. Älter als Alucard?

Vielleicht…sogar mächtiger?

Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Das durfte nicht sein. Das _konnte_ nicht sein!

„Und das heißt im Klartext?" Sie versuchte sich ihre Sorge nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„…dass wir schwere Geschütze auffahren müssen, wenn wir die Oberhand behalten wollen."

„Erzähl es mir. Was _genau_ ist geschehen?"

Der Vampir erhob sich und trat näher an den Schreibtisch heran, so dass Integral den Kopf heben musste, um ihn weiter ansehen zu können.

„Wir haben im Wald eine Ruine gefunden, zu der _sie_ uns geführt hat."

„Rhyan?" „Hatten wir sonst noch jemanden dabei?"

Integral verbiss sich einen Kommentar und bedeutete ihm fortzufahren.

„Wir haben uns aufgeteilt..."

„Ihr habt sie _alleine_ gelassen?"

„Sie war bei _Andersen_!"

Integral schien nicht sonderlich erleichtert darüber zu sein, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Ich hörte einen Schrei und als ich zu den beiden kam, lag sie in Andersens Armen. Wie paralysiert…"

„Und woher weißt du, dass sie eine Vision hatte?"

„Ich habe es gesehen. Habe ihre Gedanken gelesen…" Seine roten Augen funkelten gefährlich und Integral musste sich zwingen, nicht zu blinzeln.

„Der Körper des Mädchens, das im Wald verschwand, wurde von einem Geist in Besitz genommen. Dieser Geist hat Rhyan gezeigt, mit wem sie es zu tun hat. Mit wem _wir_ es zu tun haben. Es sieht so aus, als sei die Allianz nicht unser einziges Problem."

„Inwiefern…" Doch sie wurde von dem Vampir unterbrochen, ehe sie fortfahren konnte.

„Ich habe, lange vor Eurer Zeit, von Legenden gehört. Legenden über einen Zauberer irgendwann im siebten oder achten Jahrhundert.

Er herrschte mit eiserner Hand über einen großen Teil Englands. Ein wahnsinniger Schlächter."

„So wie du."

„_Schlimmer_."

Integral sah, wie sehr diese Erkenntnis dem Vampir zuwider war.

Sein Name war Damien, auch Meister der Spiegel genannt. Beschwörer der dunklen Mächte.

Man sagt, sein Schatten führe ein Eigenleben und der Blick seiner Augen könne menschliche Körper erstarren lassen."

Sir Hellsing schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ein lebendiger Schatten ist nichts gegen einen _Körper_, der ein Eigenleben führt, oder?"

„Ihr _ehrt_ mich."

„Das war eine Feststellung, nichts weiter."

„Wie auch immer", fuhr der Vampir fort. „Der Spiegelmeister hatte noch eine Tochter, die ihm in ihrer Grausamkeit in nichts nachstand.

Ein Bund von…Menschen mit besonderen Fähigkeiten schloss sich heimlich zusammen und gründete den Orden der Wächter. Sie machten es sich zur Aufgabe den _Zauberer_ zu vernichten und seine Schreckensherrschaft zu beenden.

Es dauerte lange, doch schließlich schafften sie es mit vereinten Kräften ihn zu schwächen und zu überwältigen.

Er wurde gefoltert und musste zusehen, wie seine Tochter auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannte.

Als seine eigene Stunde schlug, musste der Orden erkennen, dass man ihn nicht verbrennen konnte. Selbst die Flammen schienen ihn nicht zu wollen und so wurde er in Ketten gelegt und zu einer Kirche gebracht, die dem Orden zeitweise als Unterschlupf gedient hatte.

Er soll bei lebendigem Leib in den Katakomben eingemauert worden sein.

Der Raum wurde magisch versiegelt…, sowie die Urne mit der Asche seiner Tochter.

Diese wurde in ein Kloster nach Irland gebracht und die versiegelte Urne mitsamt ihrem Spiegel von Mönchen in der heiligen Erde vergraben."

„Moment Spiegel?"

Der Vampir nickte.

„Weißt du, _wofür_ genau dieser…Spiegel war?"

„Man sagt, sie hätte damit Seelen fangen können… Natürlich ist das nur eine Legende – und über den Wahrheitsgehalt lässt sich streiten…"

Integral jedoch, schien nicht abgeneigt, eben dieser, Glauben zu schenken.

„…_Spiegel_…" Ihr Blick traf den Alucards. „Walter hat mir die Berichte über die damaligen Angriffe gegeben und dieses Wesen, dass sie damals angegriffen hatte… Es war ein kleines Mädchen gewesen. Höchstens 12 Jahre alt, mit einem Spiegel in den Händen…"

„…und Ihr denkt…"

„…dass es sich um diese…_Tochter_ handeln könnte…

Nach allem was du mir erzählt hast, wäre dies mehr als möglich… Aber… Wenn das alles _wirklich_ stimmt, dann frage ich mich, wie es möglich ist, dass die beiden jetzt hier sind. Frei."

„Wer sagt, dass _beide_ frei sind? Es würde vollkommen genügen, wenn es nur die Tochter wäre."

„Aber wie will sie ihren Vater befreien?" Integral schüttelte den Kopf.

„So wie ich es verstanden habe, gibt es keinen Weg für diesen _Zauberer_ aus seinem Verließ."

„Die Siegel sind alt…" Gab Alucard jedoch zu bedenken. „Irgendeinen Weg _wird_ es geben…und sie scheinen nah daran zu sein diesen zu finden…"

Alucard dachte an den Zwischenfall vor Rhyans Geburtshaus.

_Diese Sicherheit in seiner Stimme… Wenn er mich jetzt schon kontaktiert…._

_Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, bis…_

Er verdrängte die Gedanken. Später würde er mehr als genug Zeit haben, um nachzudenken.

Zeit haben, sich zu entscheiden…

„Tja, _ich_ habe alles für Hirngespinste der Menschen gehalten, doch jetzt wo wir das Kloster gefunden haben. Ich _sie_ gesehen habe…und _seine_ Stimme hörte…"

„Er hat zu dir gesprochen?" Sämtliche Alarmglocken begannen in Integrals Kopf zu schrillen.

Sie war nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass Alucard nicht die Chance nutzen würde, sich von ihr zu lösen. Wenn dieser Zauberer oder was auch immer es war wirklich so mächtig war…

Er würde versuchen Alucard auf seine Seite zu ziehen…

Natürlich…

_An seiner Stelle, würde ich es auch versuchen_, dachte Integral und bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran, dass Alucard tatsächlich die Seiten wechseln könnte, liefen ihr eisige Schauer über den Rücken. Trotz des Bandes, das zwischen ihnen bestand, war es möglich…

„Ich habe seine Stimme gehört, habe das gehört, was er Rhyan gesagt hat!" Unterbrach die Stimme des Vampirs ihre Gedanken.

„…und was die Versiegelung betrifft… Wie gesagt, das war im siebten oder achten Jahrhundert… Selbst magische Siegel können _niemals_ so lange standhalten. Außerdem haben wir seine Tochter nicht bedacht. Sie wird alles versuchen, ihren Vater zu befreien."

„Was hat er gesagt?"

„Er zwang sie in die Knie, sprach sie mit…Wächterin an…"

„Wächterin?"

Der Vampir nickte. „Genau sagte er:

Du glaubst, du kannst es mit uns aufnehmen, _Wächterin_… Aber du irrst. Diesmal werde _ich_

triumphieren – und _dein_ Körper wird in der Hölle _verrotten_!"

„_Wächterin_…" Integral runzelte die Stirn. „Wie dieser Orden…?"

Alucard zuckte mit den Schultern. „Möglich wäre es…"

„Ich frage mich, was aus ihnen geworden ist…Nachdem dieser Damien gestürzt und versiegelt worden war." Murmelte Integral nachdenklich.

Plötzlich schien Alucard sich noch an etwas zu erinnern.

„Das Kloster… Es wurde überfallen… Vielleicht hat es etwas damit zu tun."

„Aber vielleicht war es auch nur ein räuberischer Beutezug." Gab Integral zu bedenken.

Der Vampir schien jedoch nicht ihrer Meinung zu sein.

„Es war nur ein kurzer Einblick…und Rhyans Blick hat sich zum größten Teil auf das Massaker an den Mönchen gerichtet. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie etwas gesucht haben. Etwas anderes als Gold…" Alucard rief die sich die Bilder erneut in sein Gedächtnis. Jedes einzelne, fast so, als sähe man sich Urlaubsfotos an… Er konnte jedoch nichts entdecken, was seine Vermutung bestätigte.

„Du glaubst also, dass diese _Räuber_ Anhänger von Damien gewesen sind?"

„Ja."

„Wir müssen unbedingt mehr darüber herausfinden …" Integral fuhr sich durch die Haare. „….und über diesen so genannten Zauberer…nur wie…"

„Vielleicht über die _Allianz_… Einen Werwolf haben wir ja schon…"

„Und, Alucard, wie willst du das anstellen?" Integral maß ihn mit einem frostigen Blick.

„So wie es im Moment aussieht, würde er eher sterben, als etwas zu verraten…"

„Erst einmal habe _ich_ mich noch nicht um ihn gekümmert. Eure Foltermethoden helfen, wie Ihr seht, reichlich wenig." Alucard stütze sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch ab, als er sich zu ihr hinab beugte.

„Wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin, wirder wird zwitschern, wie ein kleines Vöglein…und wenn das nichts nützt haben wir doch immer noch Rhyan. Man könnte sie als Köder einsetzen…"

„Könnten wir…"

Alucards Braue zuckte. Hatte er da eben ein Zögern in ihrer Stimme gehört?

„Wäre Euch das nicht Recht, Meister?"

„Es wäre…die letzte Lösung."

Ein spöttisches Lächeln umspielte einen seiner Mundwinkel. Er hatte es gewusst. Das was sie Walter gesagt hatte… Sie hatte es nicht ernst gemeint…jedenfalls nicht richtig…

_Was erwartest du_? Meldete sich seine innere Stimme plötzlich zu Wort. _Sie ist ein Mensch, kein Vampir…_

_Was für ein Jammer…_ Dachte Alucard zurück. _Sie würde eine großartige Vampirin abgeben… _

„Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich mehr herausfinden.." Murmelte Integral mehr an sich selbst gewandt und unterbrach so seine Gedanken.

Das darauf folgende Schweigen bestätigte seine Vermutung.

_Integral… Ich spüre, dass Euch noch etwas belastet…_

„Verschwinde aus meinen Gedanken, Alucard!"

_Ich habe sie nicht gelesen… Man kann es Eurem Gesicht ansehen, meine Liebe…_

Mit einem trockenen Lachen erhob sie sich und trat an das Fenster.

Das Schwarz der Nacht hatte sich zu einem dunklen blau gewandelt und hinten am Horizont…

Es wurde langsam Tag…

„Ich bin also ein offenes Buch… _Wunderbar_…"

„Nur für eingehende _Beobachter_…"

„Ist das wieder eines deiner Spielchen, Alucard?"

Ein leises Lachen seinerseits.

„Spielchen… Was für Spielchen?" Er stand so dicht hinter ihr, dass sie den Stoff seines Hemdes an ihrem Rücken fühlen konnte.

Sie hatte ihn nicht gehört… Nicht gehört, wie er sich ihr nährte. Sollte er wirklich die Seiten wechseln… Hellsing wäre dem Untergang geweiht.

„Was bedrückt Euch, mein Meister?"

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, ihm alles zu erzählen…

Dann jedoch schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Es ist nichts, Alucard. Du solltest jetzt besser gehen. Es wird hell…"

„Ihr habt Recht, das sollte ich…vielleicht… Aber ich werde erst gehen, wenn ich bekomme, was ich will…"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

War er vollkommen verrückt geworden? Es wurde bald Tag. Das hieß, dass die Sonne aufging – und er stand immer noch hinter ihr.

„Wenn es um mein Blut geht…"

„Euer Blut… Ein köstlicher Gedanke, in der Tat…" Der Blick seiner roten Augen bohrte sich förmlich in den ihren – und sie fand sich nicht in der Lage, sich von ihm zu lösen. Wie hypnotisiert sah sie in diese Rubinfarbenen Augen…

„Ich habe ein verlockendes Angebot bekommen…

Eine Stimme hat es mir geflüstert… Dass ich alles bekomme, was ich will – wenn ich Euch…verrate…"

Sie wirbelte herum. Fassungslos. Sie hatte geglaubt auf ihn sei verlass…

_Ein Fehler einem Menschen würdig… _Dachte sie bitter. _Ein dummer Fehler, den ich jetzt mit meinem Leben bezahle. _

Sie hätte auf all die Skeptiker im Ritterorden hören sollen. Doch jetzt war es zu spät.

Er kam noch ein wenig näher und Integral wich zurück – bis sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Fensterscheibe stieß.

„Nun sagt mir, liebe Integra. Was soll ich tun…?"

_Verdammt! _Ihre Gedanken rasten. Was konnte _sie_ tun? Ihre Pistole befand sich sicher in der obersten Schublade ihres Schreibtisches. Sie hatte keine Möglichkeiten sich zu verteidigen und wenn sie schrie….

Er würde sie ohne zu zögern in der Luft zerreißen…

Integral fühlte, wie sich kalter Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn zu bilden begann. Ihr Herz schlug ihr

bis zum Hals und Alucard konnte es garantiert hören. Wie eine Einladung…

Dem Blick des Vampirs nach zu urteilen hatte er dies durchaus bemerkt. Ein raubtierhaftes Lächeln erhellte seine Züge und entblößte seine spitzen Fangzähne.

„Wie weit würdest du gehen um mich zu halten?"

Unvermittelt presste sich sein Körper gegen den Ihren und seine Unterarme lagen zu beiden Seiten ihres Gesichtes. Ein ersticktes Keuchen entkam ihren Lippen, als er sie gegen das Glas drückte. So nah…

Integral war wie gelähmt. Auch wenn sie sich hätte bewegen können, hätte ihr Körper ihr nicht gehorcht. Die Nähe Alucards, seine Stimme dicht an ihrem Ohr.

Wie weit würde sie gehen…?

Es ging um das Überleben ihrer Organisation. Vielleicht sogar der gesamten Menschheit. Was zählte da ihr Leben…oder ihr Blut…

„Ihr enttäuscht mich…"

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. „Was…"

„Glaubt Ihr ich weiß nicht was in Euch vorgeht? Ihr würdet also alles tun, um Hellsing zu erhalten… und was wenn ich meinen Spaß gehabt habe und trotzdem die Seiten wechsele?"

Integral erstarrte… Sein Blick…so eisig und abfällig… noch nie hatte er sie so angesehen. Niemals. Mit mildem Spott, ja…aber so…

Und es dämmerte ihr… Er hatte ihre Gedanken gelesen… Die ganze Zeit…

Plötzlich fühlte sie sich schrecklich billig.

Sie war wirklich bereit gewesen…

„Dieser _Bastard_ von einem Zauberer versteht nichts!" Zischte der Vampir, wobei seine Lippen fast ihr Ohr berührten. „Was bringt es mir, wenn ich Euch _geschenkt_ bekomme? Wo bleibt da der Reiz…_der Jagd_?"

Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. _Was hat er vor?_

Ohne sich von ihr auch nur ein Stückchen zu entfernen flüsterte er:

„Verleugnet Euch niemals! Gebt niemals nach! _Das_ ist der Grund, warum ich noch bei euch bin…. nicht weil ich einen Narren an euch gefressen hätte, wie ein dummes Tier…nein… einzig eure Stärke ist es, die mich hält." Sein Blick fiel auf ihren Hals. So ungeschützt…

Er konnte das Blut in ihren Adern rauschen hören. Leise Stimmen die ihm zuflüsterten, die Gelegenheit zu ergreifen, die sich ihm bot.

_Wie schön es auf ihrer weißen Haut aussehen würde…_

Wäre er nicht tot gewesen, sein Herz hätte vor Vorfreude wie wild geschlagen, als sein Kopf sich über ihren Hals beugte.

„_Wenn du mich beißt…_"

Ihre Stimme…. Drohend… und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

„Wer sagt, dass ich Euer _Blut_ will?"

Sie fühlte, wie seine Lippen ihren Hals berührten. Weiter hinab wanderten, eine brennende Spur hinter sich herziehend.

Kein Biss. Nur diese unglaublich sanften Berührungen, die sie ihm niemals zugetraut hätte.

Die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben.

Der Gedanke sich fallen zu lassen, sich _ihm_ einfach zu überlassen gewann immer mehr an Intensität.

Ihre Lider flatterten, als sich seine Zunge zwischen einen Lippen hindurch stahl – ein Fehler…

Denn aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie, wie sich die Schatten zurückzogen.

Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie förmlich, wie das helle Blau am Horizont zu einem weichen rot wurde.

Die Sonne stieg langsam höher...

Zwang beide unaufhaltsam auseinander.

„_Geh_…"

Alucard zögerte nur kurz.

Kein _verschwinde_.

Kein _lass das…_

Einfach nur ein _geh_…. Ein Hauch von einem Wort…und es bewegte ihn mehr, als sämtliche Drohungen auf der Welt. Obwohl er es natürlich nie zugegeben hätte…

„_Jawohl_…"

Er trat einen Schritt zurück, als er langsam begann zu verblassen und schließlich verschwand.

Sie war allein…

Doch es war anders, als vor ein paar Stunden.

Als sie hier in ihrem Büro gesessen hatte.

In Gedanken vertieft, Gedanken an ihre Pflicht einen Erben in die Welt zu setzten. Sie hatte das Gefühl erdrückt zu werden.

Die Queen wusste nicht, _was_ sie von Integral Hellsing verlangte.

Heiraten und Kinder kriegen… Wenn sie an die Söhne einiger Adliger dachte…

Es waren einige gut aussehende dabei, ja… Aber ihre Art…. Mal, als könnten sie jede haben, dann wiederum so…langweilig…mit altmodischen Ansichten… Wenn es jemanden unter ihnen geben würde, der gegen Untote und Ghoule bestehen konnte. Sich nicht verkriechen würde, wenn er ihnen gegenüberstand… Dann… Dann wäre sie in der Lage mit dem Befehl der Queen umzugehen.

Aber wie die Dinge lagen…

Vielleicht schon in einem Jahr würde sie an der Seite eines Mannes leben, der sie seine Frau nannte. Sie würde mit ihm ein Bett teilen müssen und bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran, wurde ihr schlecht.

In diesem einen Moment vor ein paar Stunden hätte sie mit Freuden alles abgegeben.

Die Organisation, ihre Pflichten…einfach alles. Doch als _er_ ihr so nah gewesen war, als sie gedacht hatte, er würde überlaufen…. Sie hätte alles getan um das zu verhindern…

Aber jetzt…

Sie wusste nicht, dass sie tief in ihrem inneren an den Vampir dachte. Daran, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er es erfuhr…oder vielleicht wusste er es auch schon?

Er hatte immerhin ihre Gedanken gelesen…

Hatte er… Hatte er deswegen so reagiert? Sie…geküsst...?

Sie hatte Alucard nichts gesagt, weil er es nicht verstanden hätte.

Nein…das hätte er nicht…und wenn er es wusste, ließ er sich nichts anmerken…

Aber er hatte ihr geholfen. Mehr, als er selbst es vielleicht ahnte – und dafür war sie ihm dankbar…

Integral drehte sich um. Die aufgehende Sonne blendete sie und sie musste für kurze Zeit die Augen schließen.

„Alucard…" Flüstert sie leise, als sie ihre rechte Hand hob und an das kühle Glas legte.

Die Wärme genießend, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht auszubreiten begann.

„Danke…"

A/N

In diesem Kapitel steckt mein ganzes Herzblut (und meine Zeit gg), ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Das nächste Kapitel beginnt mit einem Traum Andersens hehehe, ihr wollt sicher wissen was er träumt, aber _das_ wird noch nicht verraten… ganzbösegrins

Sagt mir bitte, ob euch das mitgenommen hat, wie ich es geschrieben habe, ob ihr euch da rein versetzen konntet (hoffentlich). ;)

He, Anubis, ich sitze wie auf glühenden Kohlen, wann gibt's denn ein neues Kapitelchen von deiner Story?

So bis bald!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**

Hallo, sorry Leutz dass das so lange gedauert hat. Aber…wie gesagt Abschlussarbeiten rücken immer näher… zitter.

tatatata Trommelwirbel

Jetzt endlich kommt ein neues Kapitel! Ich wünsche euch beiden viel Spaß. Und, wie immer bitte, bitte Reviews! ;)

**PS **Falls jemand das zuvor schon kurz gelesen hatte, ich hatte die erste Version dieses Kapitels zu schnell ins Netz gestellt! Die hier ist jetzt überarbeitet und BESSER!

**Kapitel 24**

Langsam ging er den Gang entlang.

Das Licht der Sonne schien durch das große Fenster am Ende des Ganges, tauchte diesen in ein Meer aus Licht. Fast hatte man das Gefühl, als nähre man sich dem Ende… Dem Übergang von der Welt der Lebenden in die Welt der Toten…

Lichtflecken huschten über die Tapeten, bis hin in die dunkelsten Ecken. Tanzten über das dunkle rot.

Er nährte sich seinem Zimmer, doch bevor er die Tür öffnete, hielt er kurz inne. Genoss die Wärme der Sonne auf seiner kühlen Haut… So angenehm…beruhigend… Die Wut in ihm, über seine fehlerhaften Würfe im Schießstand, verrauchte. Löste sich auf, als hätte sie nie existiert und machte einer wohltuenden Ruhe platz.

Ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln stahl sich um einen seiner Mundwinkel – und er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Drückte die Klinke hinab und trat ein.

Andersen wollte die Tür hinter sich schließen – und hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne.

Jemand befand sich in seinem Zimmer, oder besser gesagt, stand vor dem breiten Fenster, gegenüber der Tür. Jemand _bestimmtes_….

„Mach die Tür zu…" Sie drehte sich nicht um – und er schloss, wie mechanisch, die Tür hinter sich. Ohne auch nur einen Moment den Blick von ihr zu nehmen.

„Rhyan…wie…"

_Warum ist sie hier?_ _Wie ist sie herein gekommen?_

_Wie wohl? Natürlich durch die Tür! _Rief seine innere Stimme, doch er achtete gar nicht auf sie.

„Mein Name ist _Rune_…" Sagte sie bestimmt und drehte sich um.

Andersens Augen weiteten sich. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. _Warum Rune und warum trägt sie…nur ein Nachthemd?_

Jetzt erst schien auch dieses kleine Detail den Weg in sein Gehirn gefunden zu haben.

_Nur ein Nachthemd…._ Wie von selbst begannen seine Augen über ihren Körper zu wandern. Sie hatte sich verändert, seit er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Damals war sie dünn, fast schon hager gewesen… Als er ihren Fluchtversuch vereitelt hatte und mit ihr über die Hecke gesprungen war, hatte er fast schon Sorge gehabt ihr etwas zu brechen. Sie wie einen dünnen Zweig regelrecht entzwei zu brechen…und jetzt… Durch das gute Essen hatte sie zugenommen, nicht zu viel – und genau an den richtigen Stellen. Unter dem dünnen weiß ihres Nachthemdes nahm er deutlich ihre sanften Rundungen wahr. Die Art, wie sich der hauchdünne Stoff an sie schmiegte…nur bis kurz über ihre Knie reichte…

Er dachte an einige Ecken Italiens und Englands. Bestimmte Viertel in Städten in denen Frauen, wenn es Nacht wurde, allgemein nicht viel trugen. Er hatte sie gesehen, als er auf Jagd war. Nach Vampiren Ausschau hielt…

Doch bei keiner hatte er sich so…hilflos gefühlt, wie bei ihr…. Bei ihr war er ein Mann und ein kleines Kind zugleich, das nicht wusste, was es tun sollte. Der Priester jedoch, der er sein _musste_, schien in diesen Momenten von einer Macht zurückgedrängt zu werden, die Alexander sich nicht erklären konnte.

Sie neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. Ein ruhige Bewegung, kaum wahrnehmbar und trotzdem riss sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Sie war so jung. _Viel_ zu jung…

Doch dieser Gedanke erstickte im Keim, als sie sich ihm nährte… Die Strecke, die sie beide trennte, mit einer traumwandlerischen Sicherheit überwand. Eine Sicherheit, die ihm fehlte…

„Ich habe mich nach dir gesehnt…" Ihre Stimme schien ihn einzulullen. Seine Gedankenprozesse zum erliegen zu bringen. Sein Herz raste und schien seinen Schlag noch verdoppeln zu wollen.

„Das…kann nicht….sein…" Brachte er mühsam hervor und erkannte seine eigene Stimme nicht wieder. Brüchig und stockend, wie die eines kleinen Kindes, das eine Strafe erwartete. Was war nur mit ihm los? Er sollte sie raus schmeißen. Ihr drohen! Er war ein Priester, hatte Verpflichtungen… Sie konnte ihn nicht einfach…

„Warum nicht?"

Diese Frage, so unschuldig gestellt… Es brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Er war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Konnte die Hitze fühlen, die von ihrem Körper ausging, als sie nur noch Zentimeter von ihm entfernt war. Er sah auf sie herab. Ihr Elfenbeinfarbenes Gesicht, ihre grauen Augen, die unverwandt in die seinen blickten... Ihn auf eine unschuldig naive Art herauszufordern schienen. Eine schlanke Hand berührte seine Wange. Fingerspitzen, die begannen über sein Kinn zu wandern, ließen ihn zusammenzucken. Doch das darauf folgende Gefühl, eine kribbelnde Wärme, zwang ihn regelrecht, sie gewähren zu lassen. Unverwandt sah er sie an. Bis sein Blick, wie von selbst, über ihr Gesicht zu gleiten begann – und an ihren Lippen hängen blieb. Als wäre er nicht mehr Herr seines eigenen Körpers beugte er sich zu ihr hinab. Langsam, zögernd…und als seine Lippen schließlich die ihren trafen… Ein nie gekanntes Gefühl durchströmte sein Innerstes und ließ ihn augenblicklich erzittern. Ihre Lippen waren so weich… Am Rande fühlte er, dass sie sich gegen ihn lehnte. Ihre Arme sich um seinen Nacken legten. Noch nie hatte jemand seine Nähe gesucht… Nicht auf diese Weise und…noch nie hatte ihn eine Frau so berührt…

Alucard ließ sich durch die Wände gleiten. Machte sich einen Spaß daraus Wachen zu erschrecken, in dem er durch sie hindurch glitt oder plötzlich hinter ihnen auftauchte.

Er fühlte wie die Sonne draußen höher stieg, doch er hatte noch Zeit. Die Wände schützten ihn – und so lange er sich tiefer in das Gebäude zurückzog… Plötzlich hielt Alucard inne.

Etwas… Etwas ließ ihn verharren. Ein Gefühl… Irgendjemand schien sehr…lebhaft zu träumen… Er konnte es förmlich fühlen. Wie ein unsichtbarer Strom, der an ihm vorbei floss… Aus einer Richtung irgendwo vor ihm zu kommen schien. Zuerst dachte er an Rhyan, doch dann verwarf er dies wieder. Rhyans Art zu träumen war…anders… Die Art wie die Gefühle aus ihr hinaus pulsierten…durch die Räume glitten…

_Wollen doch mal sehen, wer das ist. _Dachte der Vampir und folgte dem unsichtbaren Strom den nur er wahrnehmen konnte – bis vor die Tür des Schießstandes. Er wusste, dass die Person, von der diese starken Gefühle ausgingen, dort drinnen sein musste.

Langsam begann er durch das Metall zu gleiten. Zuerst sein Kopf und dann der Rest von ihm, so dass er schließlich auf der anderen Seite stand. Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten. Sah die Silberklingen Andersens in einer Zielscheibe stecken – und seine Brauen schossen überrascht in die Höhe. Nie hatte er gesehen, dass der Priester sein Ziel verfehlte. Niemals… Doch jetzt… Hätte er es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, hätte er es nicht für möglich gehalten. Der Priester war zwar sein Feind – doch er war gut. Wirklich gut und nicht zu unterschätzen… Zwar hatte er die Zielscheibe nicht verfehlt, aber hatte er auch nicht sein Ziel getroffen. Das eigentliche Ziel, nämlich das Herz des Menschen, war völlig unberührt. Der Vampir drehte den Kopf, als er ein leises Murmeln hörte. Er war so überrascht gewesen, dass er den eigentlichen Grund für sein Herkommen aus den Augen verloren hatte!

„So, so…" Flüsterte er leise, als er den schlafenden Regenerator auf der Bank erkannte. „Wollen doch mal sehen, was dich so ablenkt…"

Ohne auch nur das leiseste Geräusch zu machen nährte er sich dem Priester. Seine rechte Hand bewegte sich nach vorne, bis sie kurz vor seinem Gesicht verharrte. Wie damals im Wald in Irland, bei Rhyan… Seine Fingerspitzen bewegten sich leicht, dann nicht mehr. Die Augen des Vampirs schlossen sich und die Bilder, die sich vor seinem inneren Auge zu formen begannen…

Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen, so dass seine spitzen Eckzähne funkelten. Er hatte es gewusst! Nicht umsonst hatte er schon vorher ein wenig die Träume des Priesters manipuliert. Nur ein wenig…

Für kurze Zeit dachte er daran, wie hilflos ihm Andersen nun ausgeliefert war. Gefangen in seiner Traumwelt, die er verfluchte und zur gleichen Zeit mit seinen gesamten Sinnen aufsog, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Er könnte ihn hier und jetzt zerquetschen wie eine lästige Fliege… Doch Alucard fühlte die Verzweiflung – und auch die Erregung, die Rhyan, nein die Traum – Rhyan, im Priester auslöste. Der Vampir lachte leise. Er wusste ganz genau, _was_ sich der Paladin wünschte – wonach er sich _sehnte_…und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er ihm einen Gefallen tun würde. Nur dieses eine Mal, ihn ein wenig in die richtige Richtung schubsen würde.

_Was der Priester dann daraus macht sei ihm überlassen_…. Dachte der Vampir grinsend und konzentrierte sich….

Plötzlich fand Alexander sich auf seinem Bett liegend wieder, ohne zu wissen, wie genau er dort hingekommen war…. Rhyan, nein…_Rune_ über ihm. Ihre Nasenspitze war kaum Millimeter von der seinen entfernt, doch anstatt auf seinen Mund konzentrierte sie sich nun auf seine Wange. Folgte mit ihren Lippen seiner Narbe, nährte sich Kuss für Kuss seinem Hals. Gleichzeitig glitten ihre schlanken Hände über seinen Oberkörper und begannen seinen Kragen zu lockern. So dass sie ihn zurückschieben und sich weiter seinem Hals widmen konnte. Seine Hände zuckten. Er _wollte_ sie berühren…. Seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten lassen. Ihre warme Haut unter seinen Fingern spüren… Doch etwas hielt ihn noch zurück.

„Ich habe mich schon lange gefragt", haucht sie verführerisch in sein Ohr, wobei Schauer durch seinen Körper jagten. „…wie lang sie ist…." Er konnte ihre Hüften fühlen, die sich bei diesen Worten drängend gegen seinen presste. Der dunkle Teil in ihm, der Teil, der sie von Anfang an gewollt hatte, streckte willig seine Klauen nach ihr aus. _Genoss_ jede Berührung.

Ein letzter kläglicher Rest seiner Würde, seines Verstandes schrie auf.

_Sünde! Sünde! Sünde!_ Schrie er – und verstummte abrupt. Einzig und allein das Gefühl ihrer Nähe, ihrer Liebkosungen war geblieben. Berauschend benebelte es, wie ein guter Wein, seine Sinne. Er _wollte_ sich fallen lassen – und ergab sich...

Plötzlich schien sich alles um ihn herum zu drehen – und eisige Kälte legte sich auf sein Gesicht und seinen Körper. Von weit her konnte er eine Stimme hören. Ein Lachen?

Vielleicht….

„R..une…" Murmelte er und blinzelte verschlafen. Gleißendes Licht blendete ihn und anstatt der jungen Frau, sah er nur kahle Steinwände.

„Wo…" Er schloss fest die Augen. Unmöglich! Das konnte nicht sein. Er war doch eben noch…

Seine Lider öffneten sich wieder – aber das Bild was sich ihm bot war das Gleiche wie kurz zuvor. Kahle Steinwände, beißendes Licht… Er rollte sich auf den Rücken, sah die Bank vor der er lag und die Schießstände – und mit einem Mal begriff er…

_Es war nur ein Traum…_

Und trotzdem war dieser nicht spurlos an ihm vorüber gegangen. Sein Atem ging immer noch schnell und wenn er daran dachte, wie nah sie ihm gewesen war, _was_ sie getan hatte, ging ein verräterisches Ziehen durch seine Lenden und ein Verlangen stieg in ihm hoch, das….

Er vergewisserte sich, dass er wirklich allein war – und seufzte leise. Etwas, dass er sich vorher nie gestattet hätte. Doch jetzt….

Trotz der Kälte, die langsam begann durch seine Kleidung zu kriechen, fühlte er sich merkwürdig…warm… Nicht die Wärme, die von einer Heizung oder einem Ofen ausgeht… Nein… Aber irgendwie… Andersen fühlte, wie er erneut zu reagieren begann – und zwang sich schnell an etwas anderes zu denken.

Er hatte einen Auftrag! Was würde Maxwell sagen, wenn er wüsste, was er tat? Was würde die _Kirche_ sagen?

Die Antwort war klar. Sie würden ihn als Ketzer verstoßen oder ihn töten lassen – es wenigstens versuchen.

_Dein Auftrag ist wichtig! _Ermahnte Andersen sich selbst. _Und von einem Weibsbild wirst du dich nicht ablenken lassen!_ Er lenkte seine Gefühle so gut es ging zurück in geordnete Bahnen. Zwang sich, zu ignorieren, welche Wirkung ihre Berührungen auf ihn hatten….

_Ich bin kein Amateur! _Dachte der Priester zornig und erhob sich.

Und Gott…

Er hatte _Gott_ verraten… Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn innehalten. Er war im Begriff gewesen, seinen Glauben zu verleugnen, um mit einer Frau… Der Paladin Iscariots schwankte. Alles schien sich um ihn herum zu drehen und fast glaubte er die Besinnung zu verlieren, zu fallen, wie ein schwaches Kind….

All das wofür er gekämpft hatte. Wofür er _getötet_ hatte…auch wenn es nur ein Traum gewesen war… Eine Warnung von Gott. Eine Prüfung…

_Nein… Ich werde mein Leben nicht wegschmeißen! Ich werde den Auftrag zu Ende ausführen! Koste es was es wolle…_ Er schloss die Augen und hob seinen Kopf leicht in Richtung Decke. Doch es war klar, dass sein eigentlicher Blick dem Himmel galt. „_Ich schwöre es bei Gott_!"

Während die Sonne an besagtem Himmel immer höher stieg, schien das Leben auf Hellsing Manor wie ausgestorben. Nur hin und wieder sah man einen Soldaten zur Wachablösung über den Hof gehen. Ansonsten war es still.

Das Leben erwachte in den Städten Englands, doch dieser kleine Flecken schien sich nichts daraus zu machen. Für die Menschen die hier wirkten, galt wichtigeres als Einkaufen, Kinder in die Schulen oder Kindergärten zu bringen oder frische Brötchen zu kaufen.

Nein… Auf Hellsing Manor war der Tag die Nacht und die Nacht der Tag…

Erst als sich die Sonne wieder senkte, am Horizont in einem roten Ball immer tiefer glitt, begann das Leben in die Mauern Hellsing Manors zurückzukehren…

Rune starrte auf das weiße Blatt Papier vor sich. Einen Kugelschreiber in der rechten Hand.

Was hatte sie noch mal geträumt?

Doch je mehr sie sich versuchte daran zu erinnern, desto weniger wusste sie.

Ein Zimmer…. Vielleicht ein Mann, der mit ihr dort war…oder? Frustriert schüttelte sie den Kopf. Selbst _daran_ konnte sie sich nicht mehr erinnern, wobei sie noch vor Sekunden hätte schwören können, es zu wissen…

Ihr Blick fiel auf ein Buch, das etwas von ihr entfernt auf dem Tisch lag. „Der Seewolf" prangte der Titel in silbernen, kursiv gedruckten Lettern über dem Titelbild. Ein bärtiger Mann mit krausem Haar starrte wild auf den Betrachter, als wollte er ihn zum lesen herausfordern. Ohne Zweifel eine genaue Abbildung Wolf Larsens, wie sie der Verfasser des Buches nicht besser hatte beschreiben können.

Rune hatte es in der Bibliothek vergessen und Walter musste es gefunden und hierher gebracht haben. Er war der Einzige, den sie danach gefragt hatte…

Ein eigenartiges Gefühl durchströmte sie, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie es noch jemandem geben musste. Jemandem bestimmten….

Rune merkte nicht, wie ihr der Stift aus der Hand glitt und auf die Tischplatte rollte. Ihre Gedanken entfernten sich immer mehr von ihrem Traum, bis sie auch die letzten Erinnerungen vergaß.

Sie war wieder im Flugzeug und neben ihr Alexander Andersen…

Die Gläser seiner Brille funkelten, als er sich zu ihr beugte. Sich ihr nährte wie ein Liebhaber seiner Geliebten. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, ohne dass sie ein Wort verstand. Gefangen in seinen Augen…seiner Nähe…

Wenn sie daran dachte, dass er sie hätte küssen können...

Ein Klopfen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und leise fluchend erhob sie sich.

Das musste Walter sein. Er hatte ja gesagt, sie würden gleich am nächsten Abend beginnen und doch….

Auf der einen Seite wollte sie es…_wirklich_! Aber andererseits…

_Reiß dich zusammen_! Ermahnte sie ihre innere Stimme. _Du bist hier nicht im Urlaub! Außerdem warst du es, die Sir Hellsing angesprochen hat… _

Als Rune die Tür ihres Zimmers öffnete, bestätigte sich ihr Verdacht. Der Butler Hellsings stand vor ihr und deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Ich wollte dich abholen, damit wir mit deinem Training beginnen können."

„Gut." Rune zwang sich erfreut zu klingen. „Einen kleinen Moment noch."

Sie nahm den dunklen Pullover vom Bett und schlüpfte dann in ihre Schuhe.

Dass sie die abgelegte Kleidung Integral Hellsings trug, störte sie nicht im Geringsten. Vielleicht war es am Anfang etwas merkwürdig gewesen aber jetzt…

_Man gewöhnt sich eben an alles_, dachte sie und trat zu Walter auf den Flur hinaus.

„Wir können." Beantwortete sie seine unausgesprochene Frage und zog sich, als sie dem Butler durch die Gänge Hellsing Manors folgte, ihren Pullover über.

Hätte jemand gefragt, wie sie sich fühlte, hätte sie gesagt, sie fühle sich gut. Doch das war eine Lüge. Sie war…nervös… Nein mehr als das… Sie hatte das Gefühl, als bestünden ihre Glieder aus Wackelpudding.

„….mit Waldmeister Geschmack…" Murmelte sie und konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Albernheit war die beste Methode Angst zu verdrängen…und für verrückt gehalten zu werden! Walter schüttelte jedoch nur leicht den Kopf und enthielt sich jeglichen Kommentars. Ein weiterer Grund warum sie ihn so gern mochte. Auch wenn sie sich etwas merkwürdig verhielt, wurde sie von ihm nie zu Recht gewiesen, im Gegenteil.

Er behandelte sie, im Gegensatz zu Sir Hellsing, Alucard oder auch Andersen, mit Wärme und Freundlichkeit – und, was vielleicht noch wichtiger war, mit Respekt.

Die einzig andere Person, zu der sie eine ähnliche Verbundenheit fühlte, war Seras. Obwohl diese eine Vampirin war.

_Und was für eine…_ Dachte Rune, die sich daran erinnerte, wie sie Seras gesehen hatte, als sie einen der neuen Soldaten in seine Schranken gewiesen hatte. Er war doppelt so groß und breit wie die Vampirin gewesen und doch hatte diese ihn mit Leichtigkeit in seine Schranken gewiesen.

So mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt, merkte sie gar nicht, wie schnell sie an die Metalltür gelangten, die zu ihrem speziellen Trainingsraum führte.

Walter öffnete diese mit einem Schlüssel der aussah, als käme er aus dem vierzehnten oder fünfzehnten Jahrhundert. Groß und klobig – und absolut unpraktisch. Sie fragte sich wer heutzutage noch solche Schlüssel herstellte.

Der Butler Hellsings zog die Tür auf und bedeutete ihr mit einer eleganten Handbewegung einzutreten. Rune folgte seiner Aufforderung, betätigte den Lichtschalter und durchquerte gleich den Vorraum und öffnete die zweite Metalltür, die sie in ihren eigentlichen Trainingsraum bringen würde.

Sie atmete tief durch, als sie den Raum betrat und mit einem Mal hatte sie das Gefühl, als könnte sie es nicht schaffen. Als wären ihre Fähigkeiten nur ein Hirngespinst ihrer eigenen Fantasie. Der Fantasie eines kleinen Mädchens entsprungen, die mehr sein wollte, als all die anderen kleinen Mädchen um sie herum. Stärker…

Für einen kurzen Moment kam es Rune vor, als betrete sie ihr eigenes Grab. Die Wände schienen sich enger um sie zu schließen, sie zerdrücken zu wollen. Ein eisiger Schauer rieselte ihren Rücken hinab und Bilder flackerten durch ihren Kopf.

_Ein Tisch…. _

_Auf dem Boden ein zerbrochenes Glas... Splitter glitzerten im kalten Licht einer Neonröhre die an der Decke hing… Blut auf den dunklen Steinplatten…._

Dann konnte sie wieder klar denken und auch das Gefühl von eisiger Kälte war verschwunden.

Rune blinzelte und runzelte die Stirn. _Was war das?_

Sie sah sie um. In diesem Raum gab es keine Neonröhre an der Decke und auch keinen Tisch…

Walter trat neben sie in den Raum, eine Kerze in der einen und ein Schachtel mit Streichhölzern in der anderen Hand haltend.

„Du hast es zwar schon einmal ohne eine Quelle geschafft." Sagte der Butler und bückte sich, um die Kerze auf den Boden zu stellen. „Aber ich denke wir fangen mit einfachen Übungen an, in Ordnung?" Er zog ein dünnes Streichholz aus der Schachtel, entfachte es und zündete dann damit die Kerze an. Schon zitterte eine kleine Flamme um den Docht der Kerze.

Rune setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor die Kerze und nickte, ohne ihren Blick von der Flamme zu nehmen.

„Einfach ist gut…"

Walter lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Das schaffst du schon", meinte er, verließ den Raum und zog die Tür fest hinter sich zu. Dann trat er an die Scheibe heran.

„Fertig?" Hörte sie seine Stimme, klar und deutlich durch die Gegensprechanlage.

Rune atmete erneut tief durch und nickte dann. „Ja.."

_Konzentriere dich! _Dachte sie. _Keine verrückten Hirngespinste mehr! Konzentration!_

Doch eine leise Stimme, ganz tief in ihr, bezweifelte es. War unfähig auf diesen einfachen Befehl zu reagieren.

„Gut. Dann fang an."

Sie schloss die Augen, versuchte ihr rasendes Herz unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sie war nervös – und wie! Was, wenn sie es nicht schaffte? Wenn sie jämmerlich versagte? Was würde Walter sagen?

Langsam streckte sie die Arme aus. Versuchte sich von ihren Gefühlen leiten zu lassen.

Stück für Stück nährten sich ihre Hände, als würde sie Wasser schöpfen wollen, der Flamme.

Kurz über dieser öffnete Rune ihre Hände leicht, so dass die Kerze mit ihrer Flamme schließlich in ihrer Mitte zu sehen war.

Auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau stand höchste Konzentration, aber von Feuer war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Weder eine kleine Flamme, wie sie sie zu Anfang gezeigt hatte, in der Größe einer Walnuss noch ein kleiner Waldbrand, wie er sich später ereignet hatte!

Obwohl die Temperaturanzeige in dem Raum, in dem Rune sich befand, etwas anderes behauptete. Der kleine, rote Zeiger, vorher auf circa 15 Grad Celsius, zitterte auf die vierzig Grad Celsius zu und stieg stetig an – doch von Feuer war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

„Komm schon! Du kannst es …" Flüsterte Walter leise. „_Du kannst_ _es_! Du hast es schon mehrmals getan!" Aber nichts geschah.

Innerlich war Rune zum Schreien zu Mute. Sie hatte einen kurzen Blick riskiert – und jetzt wünschte sie sich, es nicht getan zu haben. Die Flamme der Kerze befand sich immer noch am Docht. Warum? Sie konnte es doch! Warum geschah dann nichts? Sie hatte es doch schon öfters getan…. Bei ihrer ersten Flucht… Dann beim Feuerzeug Andersens in Integrals Büro, um sich zu beweisen…und nun? Es war wichtig! So wichtig!

Das leise Pochen in ihrem Kopf wurde immer lauter, entwickelte sich zu einem schmerzhaften Ziehen, das durch ihren gesamten Schädel fuhr. Als wolle es ihn spalten…

Es war zum verrückt werden. Je mehr sich Rune konzentrierte, desto weniger schaffte sie es – und desto größer wurden die Schmerzen.

Kein forderndes Kribbeln in ihren Händen. Kein leises Rauschen in ihren Ohren… Kein Feuer…

Sie fühlte, wie sich Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn zu bilden begann. Kleine Tröpfchen kitzelnd über ihr Gesicht liefen. Fast, als wollten sie sie necken. Als wollten sie sagen: _Versuch es erst gar nicht… Du schaffst es eh nicht! _

Wut stieg in ihr hoch. _Warum_?

„Sollen wir für heute Schluss machen?" Drang die Stimme Walters an ihr Ohr.

„Nur…nur noch einmal…" Presste se zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. Sie würde nicht aufgeben. Nicht jetzt! Sie _konnte_ es!

Rune entspannte sich kurz. Ließ ihre Hände auf dem kühlen Steinboden ruhen. Diese Hitze… Fast unerträglich…

_Da musst du durch_. Erklang ihre innere gehässig. _Wer wollte denn so dringend Supergirl spielen? _

_Das wollte ich nie_! Dachte Rune wütend zurück und wusste doch um das Fünkchen Wahrheit, das sich darin verbarg. Aber sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Sie war nie arrogant gewesen. Niemals! Ihre Fähigkeiten waren nicht die einer Heldin. Bisher hatten sie immer nur Zerstörung gebracht…und Tod…

_Bis du Walter das Leben gerettet hast_. Bemerkte ihre innere Stimme – und Rune gab sich geschlagen. Diese Runde hatte sie eindeutig verloren.

_Bis ich sein Leben gerettet habe, ja… _Dachte sie und wunderte sich über sich selbst. Wie hatte es so weit kommen können? Sie hatte keine Kontrolle gehabt, hatte nur den Zombie gesehen und…und dann? Sie wusste es nicht. Konnte das Gefühl nicht mehr beschreiben, das sie in jenem Moment erfüllt hatte…

Aber was sie wusste war, dass sie ihn hätte töten können. _Walter _hätte töten können. Und das musste im Vordergrund stehen! Sie trainierte nicht, um irgendeine Schlacht zu gewinnen oder Zombies zu töten… Nein. In erster Linie trainierte sie, um keine Menschen mehr zu gefährden…

Rune sammelte sich – und konzentrierte sich erneut.

Keiner der ihr nahe stand würde je wieder gefährdet sein… Niemals…

Falls sie es denn hinbekam, das Feuer abzuleiten, denn auch dieses Mal geschah nichts. Bis auf den Zeiger der Temperaturanzeige, der sich ein wenig bewegte. Dieses Mal jedoch kam er kaum über zwanzig Grad hinweg.

Walter schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Er hatte keine Feuerwelle erwartet und keine Kunststücke. Nur eine kleine Flamme, wie sie sie zu Anfang präsentiert hatte…doch das hier…

Hätte ihm die Temperaturanzeige nicht etwas anderes gesagt und hätte er es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, hätte er nicht an Runes so genannte Gabe geglaubt. Er hätte geglaubt, man wolle ihn reinlegen. Ihm einen schlechten Streich spielen…

Aber wie die Dinge lagen, existierte diese Gabe – und ihre Trägerin war nicht fähig sie auszuüben. Jedenfalls nicht in diesem Moment. Woran immer das auch lag…

Schon zum wohl tausendsten Mal fragte Walter sich warum dem so war.

Sie wäre eine Bereicherung.

Rune an der Seite Alucards und Seras… Ein unschlagbares Trio…

Er hatte sich immer verboten, auf diese Weise über sie zu denken. Sie oder ihre Fähigkeiten als Waffe anzusehen… Aber im Endeffekt war sie das. Eine Waffe, die nur noch richtig justiert werden musste. Eine Waffe stark genug Gegner in Sekundenschnelle in Asche zu verwandeln – und wenn es nach Lady Hellsing gegangen wäre, hätte sie jetzt schon bereit sein müssen.

Rune stieß einen frustrierten Laut aus, als Walter ihr sagte, sie würden für heute endgültig abbrechen.

Er sagte etwas davon, dass sie sich noch an ihre Umgebung gewöhnen müsse und dass es Neuland für sie war. Aber Rune hörte nicht richtig zu. Ihre Gedanken kreisten einzig und allein um ihr miserables Abschneiden am ersten Trainingstag.

Es war ein Desaster…

Mit hängendem Kopf folgte sie Walter aus den Räumen auf den Gang hinaus.

Als er die letzte Türe verschloss fand sie sich nicht in der Lage, den Blick von der Stahltür nehmen zu können.

War es vielleicht der Raum? Nein, dass konnte nicht sein. Sonst hätte sie gestern nicht so eine Feuersbrunst entfachen können…

Und sie? Lag es an ihr? Es musste an ihr liegen… Aber warum ? Was war los? Warum war sie nicht mehr in der Lage Feuer zu beschwören…?

_Beschwören…_ Sie wiederholte das Wort in Gedanken und hasste es jetzt mehr denn je. Sie hatte es noch nie leiden können.

_Beschwören_…das erinnerte sie nur an Feen und Kobolde. Tapfere Ritter, die ihre geliebten Prinzessinnen vor bösen Drachen retteten. Märchen eben, die immer gut ausgingen… Im Gegensatz zur Realität…

In der Realität konnten auch die Guten sterben…und ihre Kräfte…

Es hing soviel davon ab, dass sie lernte, ihre Fähigkeit unter Kontrolle zu bekommen… So viel.

Die Sicherheit der Menschen, die sie liebte. Die ihre Freunde waren…

_Mir wurde ein Dach über dem Kopf gegeben und ich kann mich noch nicht einmal revangiren…_

„Du wirst es schaffen." Sagte Walter plötzlich, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen.

_Wofür man mich wahrscheinlich einfach nur betrachten muss_, dachte Rune missmutig. _Ich sehe bestimmt so aus, wie ich mich fühle_.

„ Es ist das erste Mal, dass du deine Kräfte wirklich gezielt einsetzen willst. Du musst dich erst an deine Umgebung gewöhnen. Beim nächsten Mal klappt es schon besser, du wirst es sehen."

Aber Rune zweifelte daran. Warum sollte es das nächste Mal besser klappen?

Sie verzichtete darauf, Walter darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie ihr Feuer schon mehrmals gezielt hatte einsetzen können. Es war nicht viel gewesen, nein, das war es nie. Doch so katastrophal wie heute… _So_ war es nie gewesen.

_Dagegen war die kleine Feuersbrunst gestern ein Segen_, dachte sie missmutig.

Sie selbst hatte mit einem Feuerschwall gerechnet, als sie auf dem Weg hierher gewesen waren. Mit Feuer, das außer Kontrolle geriet… Aber dies hier…

Enttäuscht schüttelte sie den Kopf und Walter legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wir haben noch viel Zeit." Sagte er und der Ton seiner Stimme verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Rune begann sich zu entspannen und der Butler Hellsings schob sie mit sanftem Nachdruck den Gang entlang, auf die Treppe zu, die sie wieder in die oberen Stockwerke bringen würde.

_Zeit… _Rune war sich nicht sicher, ob sie noch so viel Zeit hatten. Etwas in ihr, ein Gefühl, als

zupfe etwas an den Gedanken in ihrem Hinterkopf. Drängend…und….

Sie ließ sich ihre Unruhe jedoch nicht anmerken.

_Es ist besser, wenn noch niemand etwas erfährt_, dachte sie._ Wer weiß, vielleicht irre ich mich auch und das Gefühl hat nichts zu bedeuten…_

Während Rune und Walter die Treppe emporstiegen, ließ sich Alucard in seinem Stuhl nieder.

Er war schon vor Stunden wach gewesen, hatte sich aber den Luxus gegönnt noch liegen zu bleiben, und seine Gedanken schweifen zu lassen. Entscheidungen zu treffen…

Er dachte an die Stimme, die in der Gasse vor Rhyans Geburtshaus in seine Gedanken eingedrungen war. Der Vampir war sich sicher, dass die Person, der die Stimme gehörte seine Gedanken nicht hatte lesen können. Aber er war sich auch sicher, dass sie nicht weit von ihm entfernt gewesen war. Dieser Nachhall…so nah…

Der Rest einer Art…Magie…der zurückblieb. Immer…

Auch er selbst ließ immer ein wenig seiner Macht zurück. Nicht viel und es würde ihn nie um seine Macht bringen, doch für jemanden, der ähnliche Kräfte besaß, nicht schwer zu orten und…_zu spüren_…

Er konnte es kaum erwarten auf ‚die Stimme' zu treffen. Ein Kampf…

_Endlich wieder ein richtiger Kampf… _Dachte er und streckte sich. _Ein Kampf wie der mit Inkognito… und vielleicht sogar eine noch größere Herausforderung… _

Ein animalisches Knurren drang aus seiner Kehle. Er würde den Träger der Stimme zerreißen. Ihn zerfetzen, sein _Blut_ trinken…und ihn _pfählen_… Seinen Schädel auf einen Stab spießen und ihn zum Zeichen seiner Macht auf den Tower bringen. Dass alle es sehen konnten. _Alle…_

Und die knochige, alte Queen… Er würde noch ein Wörtchen mit ihr zu reden haben…

Wenn er an die Pläne dachte, die diese alte Schachtel mit Integra hatte.

„_Hellsing braucht einen Erben_…" Äffte er die alte Königin nach und fletschte die Zähne, als stände die Frau direkt vor ihm.

_Oh ja… Hellsing braucht einen Erben_, dachte er zornig. _Aber es wird **mein** Erbe sein_!

_Integra…._

Er fühlte, wie sein toter Körper erzitterte, als er an sie dachte. Ihr bloßer Name brachte ihn dazu ihr nah sein zu wollen. Ihre warme Haut unter seinen kalten Fingern zu fühlen…

Doch sie würde sich ihm nie hingeben… Gestern… Gestern war eine Ausnahme gewesen, das wusste er. Sie war durcheinander gewesen. Der Befehl der Queen, ihre Wut über Rhyan – und sich selbst… Sie hatte die Kontrolle verloren – und hätte er ihr Angebot angenommen…

Nein… So nicht… Niemals…

Das was er ihr gesagt hatte war die Wahrheit gewesen. Wäre sie als kleines Kind nicht so stark gewesen. Hätte sie ihm nicht Paroli geboten… Er hätte sie getötet…

Ihr Stolz und ihre Stärke…

Genau wie Morgan McCallister…

Seine Gedanken kehrten wieder zu dem eigentlichen Grund zurück, warum er auf dem Stuhl saß.

Der Brief…. Er hatte ihn gelesen… Alles…

Er hatte ihn gelesen – und genau das erfahren, womit er gerechnet hatte…

Alucard ließ den Brief nachdenklich durch seine Finger gleiten. Das ehemals weiße Papier war angegraut, an einigen Stellen ein wenig verblichen… Es raschelte leise, als es seine Haut berührte.

Neunzehn Jahre… Eine lange Zeit….und die Schrift trotz allem noch leserlich.

Ihre Handschrift war zittrig gewesen, an einigen Stellen traf sich die Schrift. Schien ein wenig ineinander über zugehen, als hätte sie nicht mehr die Kraft gehabt beim Schreiben die Zeilen einzuhalten…

Morgan…

Sie musste den Brief geschrieben haben, kurz nachdem sie ihr Kind zur Welt gebracht hatte. Von Schmerzen gepeinigt, allein in einem schummrigen, modrigen Keller… Geschwächt…

Alucards Augen schlossen sich automatisch, als er an sie dachte. Die Angst, die sie gehabt haben musste. Die jeder Mensch hatte, wenn er genau wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange zu leben hatte. Auch eine stolze und starke Frau wie Morgan McCallister…

Er hätte dabei sein müssen, er hätte sie sehen müssen, schwach und kraftlos…. Ein Triumph für ihn und vielleicht hätte er ihr ein zweites Mal ein Angebot gemacht – und vielleicht hätte sie es dieses Mal angenommen…

Aber Alucard wusste, dass das nur Wünsche waren. Sie hätte sein Angebot nie angenommen.

Nein…. Dafür war sie zu Stolz gewesen…zu stark… _Wie Integra…._

Je näher Rune der Tür kam, desto langsamer wurden ihre Schritte. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild und sie hatte das Gefühl, als spränge es ihr jede Sekunde aus der Brust. Aber endlich erreichte sie sein Zimmer.

Sie hob die Hand, wollte klopfen, doch sie zögerte. Ihre Fingerknöchel verharrten Zentimeter vor dem schweren Holz der Tür.

_Jetzt kannst du noch verschwinden…_ Flüsterte ihre innere Stimme. _Jetzt ist noch Zeit…_

Rune fluchte leise, nahm all ihren Mut zusammen – und klopfte.

Einige Zeit geschah nichts und sie fragte sich schon, ob es laut genug gewesen war, um gehört zu werden, als sich Schritte der Tür nährten und sie einen Augenblick später geöffnet wurde.

Rune wurde wiederholt bewusst, wie groß der Priester eigentlich war, als sie den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, um sein Gesicht zu sehen.

„Rhyan…" Die Überraschung stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und seine Brauen hoben sich ein Stück.

Er schien schlecht geschlafen zu haben, den Ringen unter seinen Augen nach zu urteilen und auch sein Blick an sich wirkte…irgendwie müde…

„Was willst du?"

Für kurze Zeit glaubte sie keinen Ton herauszubringen, doch dann antwortete sie ihm.

„Ich hatte Ihnen doch von diesem Buch erzählt… „Der Seewolf"…"

Jetzt erst bemerkte er den Gegenstand in ihren Händen, an den sie sich fast schon klammerte, als würde er sie vor irgendwelchen Geistern retten.

_Vielleicht bin ich ja der Geist… _Andersen verscheuchte den Gedanken so schnell, wie er gekommen war

„Ja…und?" Er fragte sich, was sie mit diesem Besuch bezweckte. Was sollte er mit so einem Buch?

Rune war überrascht, dass er sich nicht mehr an ihr Versprechen erinnern konnte – und ein wenig enttäuscht. War es ihm im Nachhinein doch nicht mehr so wichtig? Aber so leicht würde sie nicht aufgeben. Vielleicht hatte er es einfach nur im ganzen Trubel der letzten Tage vergessen… Immerhin war viel los gewesen…

„Nun ja… Ich habe Ihnen doch von diesem Buch erzählt. Über den Robbenschoner „Ghost" und Henry van Weyden, der Abenteuer…"

„_Natürlich_…" Unterbrach der Priester sie und erkannte im selben Moment seinen Fehler.

_Pass auf_! Warnte ihn seine innere Stimme sofort. _Denke an den Auftrag_! Und er setzte etwas freundlicher hinzu:

„Es tut mir leid, ich habe es einfach vergessen." Er tat zerknirscht und sah, wie sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen stahl.

_Wunderschöne und sanft geschwungene…DIE Zehn Gebote!_ Sein Herz raste, als er in seinem Geist begann, die zehn Gebote aufzuzählen, während er das Buch an sich nahm, welches sie ihm zögernd entgegenhielt.

_Erstes Gebot: Ich bin der Herr dein Gott, du sollst keine anderen Götter haben, neben mir…_

_Zweites Gebot: Du sollst dir keine Götzen schaffen…._

Er wollte die Tür schon schließen, als …: „Ach und Pater…?" „_Ja_?" Er musste sich zwingen, höflich zu bleiben.

_Drittes Gebot: Du sollst den Namen deines Herren nicht missbrauchen…_

Konnte sie nicht einfach verschwinden?

_Viertes Gebot: Du sollst am siebten Tage ruhen… _

Es war schon schlimm genug, dass sie ihn wegen dieses Buches belästigte, aber dass sie noch die Unverfrorenheit besaß, ihm weiter auf den Geist zu gehen…

_Fünftes Gebot: Du sollst deinen Vater und deine Mutter Ehren…_

Andersen bemerkte die Unsicherheit in ihren Augen und atmete tief durch.

_Denk an deinen Auftrag… Du hast sie selbst nach dem Buch gefragt._

Hätte er jedoch gewusst, was kam, hätte er die Tür sofort ins Schloss geworfen. Hätte sie ausgesperrt. Sie und die Erinnerungen, die ihre folgenden Worte begleiteten. Erinnerungen an einen Traum, der…

„Mein richtiger Name ist Rune…"

Er fühlte sich wie betäubt. Er sah, wie ihre Lippen sich bewegten, sie etwas Weiteres sagte. Vermutlich eine Erklärung, warum sie sich jetzt so nannte, doch er verstand kein Wort. Es schien, als hätte jemand eine unsichtbare Glocke über ihn gestülpt, die ihn von jeglichen Geräuschen trennte. Ihr Glas durchsichtig, doch ohne eine Möglichkeit mit jemandem in Kontakt zu treten. Geschweige denn mit Rhyan…Rune selbst.

Dann tat sein Körper das, wozu ihn sein Verstand nicht bringen konnte.

Er schloss die Tür, ohne auch nur im Entferntesten daran zu denken, welchen Eindruck er auf die junge Frau machte. Er schlug ihr regelrecht die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Rune wollte etwas sagen. Erneut klopfen, doch etwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass sie es bereuen würde, wenn sie es tatsächlich tat. Stattdessen starrte sie fassungslos auf die dunkle Tür, die ihr plötzlich wie ein schwarzes Loch vorkam. Was war hier los? Warum reagierte er so…merkwürdig? Er war doch normalerweise so sicher, ließ sich nichts von seinen Gefühlen anmerken. Und nun?

Fragen über Fragen, auf die sie keine Antwort bekommen würde… Aber etwas an ihm, an seiner Art, ließ sie an seinem Verstand zweifeln. Der Blick seiner Augen…fast gehetzt…als würde jederzeit irgendetwas Schreckliches passieren – und als er ihr dann einfach die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen hatte…

Wie mechanisch legte sich ihre Hand auf das Holz der Tür, als könne es ihr Antworten geben. Die Oberfläche unter ihren Händen glatt und kühl…

Dann wendete sie sich von dem Zimmer Andersens ab und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schießstand, wo Seras auf sie wartete.

Sie würde sich später noch Gedanken über das verrückte Verhalten Andersens machen – jetzt hatte sie jedoch eine weitere Trainingseinheit im Umgang mit ihrer ‚_ach so geliebten' _Handfeuerwaffe…

Alexander Andersen lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen an der Tür seines Zimmers.

All das was er erfolgreich hatte verdrängen können, kehrte in einem vernichtenden Schlag zurück. Überwältigte ihn.

KO in der ersten Runde.

Das war's…

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünschte er sich an einem anderen Ort zu sein. Weit weg von Hellsing – und weit weg von _ihr_...

Diesem Weibsbild, das glaubte ihn von seinem Weg, von seiner _Aufgabe_, abbringen zu können.

Dieses Mädchen… _Junge Frau…_ Unterbrach ihn eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.

Eine Frau, jung – und doch alt genug für…

Er drückte verzweifelt die Hände gegen seine Schläfen, als könne er diese unzüchtigen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf herauspressen.

Junge Frau oder Mädchen…er wusste es nicht mehr. _Wollte_ es nicht wissen. Sein Traum hatte ihm genug offenbart… _Zu viel_, als das er sich jemals wieder einen absoluten Priester nennen konnte.

Was sollte er tun?

Hätte er sich selbst gesehen, Andersen hätte sich nicht wieder erkannt. Ein Schatten seiner selbst, dem Wahnsinn nah…

Schließlich tat er das einzig Richtige, was ein Mann in seiner Position und mit seinem Glauben hätte tun können.

Er fiel auf die Knie und betete…

Zur selben Zeit, unterhalb Londons…

Der kahle Raum wurde schwach durch das Licht einer kleinen Kerze erhellt, die auf einem breiten Tisch stand.

Die kleine Flamme wiegte sich hin und her, leckte an den wächsernen Rändern der Kerze, als versuche sie aus ihrem beengten Raum auszubrechen. Dabei tanzte ihr goldener Schein über den Tisch. Gab die Sicht auf Karten frei, die ausgerollt die gesamte Größe der Tischplatte einnahmen. Einige waren markiert oder am Rande mit Notizen versehen… Krakelige, ungelenke Buchstaben reihten sich aneinander und ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass ihr Verfasser niemals weiter als bis zur vierten Klasse der Grundschule gekommen war. Vielleicht diese noch nicht einmal abgeschlossen hatte.

Aus anderen Karten wiederum waren ganze Landstriche schwarz übermalt worden. Regelrecht herausgestrichen worden, als wollte jemand deren Existenz verleugnen…

Auf den Karten lagen Bücher. Die meisten von ihnen aufgeschlagen. Ihre ehemals weißen Seiten vergilbt…

Hätte man einen genaueren Blick riskiert, hätte man auch in ihnen Notizen erkennen können. In den gleichen, krakeligen Buchstaben wie auf den Landkarten.

Auf einem Stuhl neben dem Tisch saß ein Mann. Den Kopf gesenkt und leicht nach links geneigt, beugte er sich über eine Karte. Strähnen seines dunklen Haares hingen ihm in sein Gesicht. Ihre Spitzen ringelten sich über London und bedeckten den gesamten westlichen Teil Englands. Stahlblaue Augen huschten über das dünne Papier und volle Lippen bewegten sich ohne jedoch Worte hervorzubringen. Dass wovon er redete war einzig und allein für ihn bestimmt.

In seiner rechten Hand hielt er einen Stift, dessen dünne Spitze über der Ostküste Englands verharrte. Sollte er dieses Gebiet wählen? Genau dieses?

Das Dreieck Ipswich, Sheffield und Kingston upon Hull? Er durfte es. _Konnte_ es sich leisten, seine Karten großflächig auszuspielen. _Ihm_ vertraute der Meister… Nur ihm…

Sein rechter Zeigefinger begann nervös auf den Stift zu tippen. Fast wie beim morsen. Tip-tip-tiptip-tip…. Lenkte ihn ab.

Andris Blick fiel auf seine Hand. Der Schmutz, der in seinen Poren steckte und unter seinen Fingernägeln klebte. Das Blut das sich mit ihm vermischt hatte… Eine dünne Kruste auf dem Horn bildete…

Wie von selbst begannen seine Nasenflügel zu beben. Der Geruch…. Er ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Sinn…

Dieser Geruch nach Blut… Es war nur noch ein Hauch…und doch…

Er sollte sich die Hände waschen, sich davon befreien. Aber er konnte es nicht.

Andris schloss die Augen. Ließ sich in seinem Stuhl zurücksinken, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Vergessen der Stift in seiner Hand, seine Pläne für ein kleines Stück Ostküste Englands…

Seine graue Haut erschien im Licht der Kerze noch grauer, ähnlich wie Asche.

Seine Gedanken trugen ihn zurück. Zurück in das Dorf.

Wie sie es genossen hatten…

Zum ersten mal seit langem wieder von frischem Fleisch zu kosten… Fleisch das sich bewegte… Davon lief… Oh ja…es _war_ ein Festmahl gewesen…

Sie hatten noch in der darauf folgenden Nacht angegriffen. Kaum ein paar Stunden später, nachdem das Mädchen dort gewesen war, waren sie angekommen.

Hatten sich ihr Versteck in der Ruine gesucht, beschützt von ihr… Der Tochter des Meisters… Ihre Macht… Ihr Wissen… unglaublich

Seite an Seite hatten sie dann in der Nacht das Dorf überfallen. Waren über die Menschen hergefallen, wie eine Plage.

_Keine Gefangenen…_ So lautete der Befehl… _Keine Gefangenen_…_nur neue Kämpfer…Starke neue Kämpfer…_

Die Vampire hatten ihren Durst nach frischem Blut – und die Werwölfe ihr Verlangen nach Fleisch stillen können. Frischem, warmen Fleisch… noch blutig…

Wenn er daran dachte, wie seine Opfer zuckten. Er noch während ihres Todeskampfes seine Zähne in ihr weiches Fleisch grub…

Er leckte sich über die Lippen.

Überall Blut…

Er dachte an _sie_. Eine hübsche, junge Frau…. Dunkles Haar und dunkle Augen…

Er hatte sich vorgestellt dass _sie_ es wäre. Das Mädchen mit den Kräften…

Als er seine Zähne in das weiche Fleisch der Frau schlug. Blut über den Boden spritzte, sein dunkles Fell besudelte… Wie er es liebte… Dieses berauschende Gefühl der Jagd.

Das Geräusch von berstenden Knochen, reißender Haut… Die Schreie der Menschen…_ihre_ Schreie…

Sie war gekrochen hatte sich gewunden, verzweifelt versucht zu fliehen…er hatte zugesehen…bevor er sie endgültig tötete.

Ein dunkles Grollen bahnte sich seinen Weg aus den tiefen seiner Kehle empor. Er wollte mehr… _Viel mehr_… Aber er musste sich noch gedulden…

Das Dorf war in wenigen Minuten zu einer Geisterstadt geworden…und dann…als sie die Fackeln entzündet hatten…

Ihm war anfangs schleierhaft gewesen, warum der Meister auf Fackeln bestanden hatte. Ausgerechnet Fackeln! Benzin wäre schneller gewesen…. Das hatte er ihm auch gesagt. Gewagt, es dem Meister vorzuschlagen… Aber dieser hatte nur gelacht. _Nimm Fackeln_, hatte er gesagt. _Zieht mit Fackeln in das Dorf ein und du wirst sehen, was ich meine… _

Und tatsächlich… Das Gefühl von Macht und Überlegenheit, die die Fackeln zusätzlich gaben. _Warum hätten wir uns auch verstecken brauchen? _Fragte sich Andris in Gedanken und ließ seinen Blick auf der Karte über England, hin nach Irland zu dem kleinen Dorf gleiten.

_Es steht sogar in einer Karte_, dachte er und lächelte, als er sich korrigierte. _Es stand…._

Nein, der Meister hatte vollkommen Recht gehabt. Und dann, als die Häuser brannten, die Menschen herum rannten wie panische Tiere… Hilflos… Kleine Kinder schreiend in dem ganzen Chaos standen… Getötet wurden… Andere Menschen jedoch….

Oh ja, sie hatten nicht alle getötet. Nein…nicht alle… Starke, kräftige Menschen wurden umgewandelt. In Vampire oder Werwölfe. Sie wurden gebissen und mitgenommen. Einfach so… Transportmittel hatten sie genug…

_Und wer nicht kooperiert…wird getötet…. _

Doch die Meisten waren würdig mit ihnen gegen den Rest der Welt zu kämpfen.

Und die anderen? Der Rest der Menschen in den umliegenden Dörfern? Sie würden sich fragen, was gesehen ist…

_Vielleicht schicken sie sogar Soldaten. _Überlegte Andris und grinste, als er daran dachte, wie sie durch das Dorf gingen. Sich beim Anblick der zerfetzten Leichen übergaben… _Spezielle_ Einsatztruppen beordert wurden…, wie zum Beispiel Hellsing…

Sie würden von wilden Tieren sprechen. Von tollwütigen Hunden…um die Menschen zu beruhigen und _keiner_ von denen würde auf die Idee kommen es in Frage zu stellen. Keiner würde wissen, dass _sie_ es gewesen waren. Eine kleine Armee bestehend aus Werwölfen und Vampiren…

Menschen… Die Meister im Ignorieren. Alles was sich nicht erklären lässt, gibt es nicht…

Wenn ihre Sicht der Welt einen Riss bekam. Sich Unerklärliches ereignete…dann schlossen sie unvermittelt die Augen. Wollten es nicht wahrhaben, erklärten es mit albernen Theorien…

Nur um die Wahrheit zu umgehen, sich ihr nicht stellen zu müssen… Er war froh keiner von ihnen zu sein. Jedenfalls nicht mehr.

_Dafür lebst du hier unten wie ein Tier…_ Meldete sich seine innere Stimme zu Wort.

_Wie Vieh_…

Es stimmte. Sie ernährten sich von Leichen…von Abfällen. Hin und wieder ein Penner, der das Pech hatte, sich hier her zu verirren…

Aber bald… Bald würde es vorbei sein…. Einen kleinen Vorgeschmack hatte er bereits bekommen…

Nur Hellsing und Iscariot standen ihnen noch im Wege. Nur diese beiden Organisationen – und wenn sie fielen…und sie _würden_ fallen… Das hatte der Meister gesagt…

Manchmal jedoch fragte er sich, warum er all diese Strapazen auf sich nahm. Oft erschien ihm all dies als Farce… Hellsing und Iscariot waren stark, dass hatte er erfahren müssen. Einer seiner besten Leute tot, der andere verschleppt… Vielleicht sogar ebenfalls tot… Die unzähligen Ghoule, die sie schon eingebüsst hatten.

Wenn er an diesen Vampir Alucard und den Priester dachte, erschien ihm ihr Unterfangen als unmöglich…

Wie konnte man ein Wesen aus Schatten besiegen? Und wie einen Mann zu Fall bringen, der mit seinen Silberklingen _immer_ traf und ewig zu leben schien?

Lange hatten sie die beiden beobachtet und studiert… Doch sie hatten keine Schwächen herausfinden können. Keine Wesen, die ihnen am Herzen lagen – und mit denen man sie vernichten konnte.

Aber wenn der Meister erst einmal frei war… Dann hätten auch diese beiden ausgedient…

Mit ihm würden sie es niemals aufnehmen können! Niemals!

_Dafür_ brauchten sie die Seelen. Für den Meister…

Wenn Andris an das Mädchen mit dem Spiegel dachte, die Tochter des Meisters… Die Seelenfängerin… Wenn er daran dachte, dass auch er beinahe seine Seele eingebüsst hätte….

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

Als er die Gnade empfangen hatte, weiterleben zu dürfen, hätte er nicht im Traum daran gedacht, dass es einmal so weit kommen würde. Werwölfe und Vampire zusammen….und _er_ war ihr Führer. Ein einfacher Werwolf, das Sprachrohr des Meisters… Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Für ihn hätte es wahrlich nicht besser kommen können.

Seine Gedanken schweiften zu jenem Tag, als er in seinem eigenen Blut auf dem Boden seiner kleinen, schäbigen Wohnung gelegen hatte. Besiegt von einem kleinen Mädchen…

Er hatte sich gewunden, geknurrt und die Zähne gefletscht… Doch es hatte nichts geholfen, gar nichts… Was Menschen normalerweise Angst machte, ließ sie geschehen, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Sie hatte ihn einfach nur angesehen, mit diesen merkwürdig gelben Augen… Augen die denen eines Werwolfes ähnelten, deren Tiefe jedoch unermesslich schien.

Sie war gekommen um ihn zu holen… Seine Seele. Das hatte sie ihm gesagt – und dabei gelächelt, fast wie in einem Traum.

In ihren Händen hatte sie einen Spiegel gehalten. Oval, mit einem Rahmen aus feinstem Silber, jedenfalls hatte er damals gedacht, dass es Silber sei…

Sie hatte sich zu ihm hinabgebeugt und ihn über den Rand des Spiegels hinweg angesehen.

„Du bist stark… Ich kann sie spüren, deine Seele, weißt du?" Wieder hatte sie gelächelt und es sah aus, als wolle sie ihre Hand ausstrecken, um ihn zu berühren.

„Es wird bald vorbei sein – und du solltest dich freuen. Denn du wirst teilhaben, an _unserem_ Triumph…"

Andris fröstelte bei dieser Erinnerung.

Wie sie diese Worte gesagt hatte…und der Spiegel zu leuchten begann …

Ein blasses Licht war es gewesen und fast hatte er geglaubte, es sich nur einzubilden, als plötzlich der gesamte Raum in Flammen stand. Seine Instinkte hatten sofort die Oberhand über ihn und er bäumte sich trotz seiner Verletzungen vor Entsetzen auf.

Die Flammen waren immer näher gekommen, hatten begonnen ihn regelrecht einzukreisen – und erst da hatte er begriffen, hatte er _wirklich_ verstanden, dass dieses Mädchen nicht normal war.

Die Flammen die ihn zu vernichten drohten. Die Hitze, die ihm die Haare ansengte… All das schien ihr nicht im Geringsten etwas auszumachen. Ihre Hände hielten weiterhin den Rahmen des Spiegels fest. Er war sich sicher, dass die Flammen aus ihm gekommen waren. Aus dem Spiegel – und dass _sie_ ihn immer noch festhielt…. Er musste glühend heiß sein.

Doch das orangegelbe Flackern um ihn herum ließ sämtliche Gedanken ersterben.

Hätte in diesem Moment nicht eine Stimme wie aus dem Nichts befohlen, aufzuhören, wäre er wohl jämmerlich verbrannt…

Doch kaum erklang diese Stimme, hielten die Flammen inne und das Mädchen selbst neigte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, um den Worten zu lauschen.

Hätte man ihn jetzt gefragt, was der Inhalt dieser Rede war, so wäre er nicht in der Lage gewesen es zu wiederholen. Damals, dass wusste er es genau, hatte er es gewusst. Hatte er _verstanden_… Doch die Worte waren irgendwie aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannt worden…

Im Glas des Spiegels erschien plötzlich das Gesicht einer Gestalt, von einer Kapuze verhüllt.

Und zuerst dachte er an Gott. Gott der sich ihm offenbarte, um ihn für seine Taten zu strafen aber ein boshaftes Lachen ließ ihn diesen Gedanken schnell verwerfen.

_Gott…_ Hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Gott existiert nicht… Sonst gäbe es keine Wesen wie dich…_

_Willst du leben Werwolf_?

Er hatte so gut es ging mit dem Kopf genickt und der Mund unter der Kapuze hatte sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln verzogen.

_Natürlich willst du das… Dein Instinkt sagt es dir aber willst du es auch…?_

_Ja!_ Hatte er in Gedanken geschrieen, unfähig das Wort zu formulieren. _JA!_

Sekundenlanges Schweigen war die Antwort gewesen. Sekunden, die ihm damals wie Stunden vorgekommen waren. Stunden, die über sein _Leben_ entschieden.

Die Angst, die sein Herz wie ein eisernes Band umklammert hielt, hatte ihm fast den Verstand geraubt.

Bis das Mädchen die Stille brach.

„Seine Seele ist stark. Sehr stark. Er könnte viel…"

_Schweig! _Die Gestalt neigte ein wenig den Kopf nach vorne. _Er wird uns von Nutzen sein… Ja, das wird er – aber lebend… Ich kann es fühlen… _

Die Gestalt beugte sich noch ein wenig mehr nach vorne und es war Andris vorgekommen, als käme sie gleich durch das Glas.

Wenn er damals schon gewusst hätte, zu was der Meister fähig war…und erst sein würde, wenn sich sein Schicksal erfüllen würde…

_Von nun an bist du mein erster General. Du wirst unsere Truppen in die Schlacht führen – und uns zum Sieg über ganz England verhelfen… _

Das hatte er gesagt und seine Augen… Jedenfalls nahm Andris an, dass es seine Augen gewesen waren, hatten geleuchtet, zwei rot leuchtende Punkte im Schatten der Kapuze. Schlimmer als die des Mädchens…

Viel schlimmer…

…und diese Kälte…

Andris hätte in diesem Moment schwören können dass sein Blut, welches den Boden um ihn herum bedeckte, als das Mädchen sich ihm noch ein kleines Stück nährte, augenblicklich gefror.

Die Gestalt im Spiegel… _Wahrlich ein Teufel. _

Doch er liebte diesen Teufel wie einen Vater. Liebte und fürchtete ihn.

_Er_ hatte ihm eine Aufgabe gegeben, _er_ hatte ihn gerettet…und doch…

Andris hätte lügen müssen, hätte er gesagt er hätte keine Angst. Nein… Er _hatte_ Angst…

Jedes Mal wenn er gerufen wurde und vor diesen riesigen Spiegel trat, liefen ihm eisige Schauer über den Rücken… Obwohl der Meister nie sein Gesicht zeigte. Niemals…

Nur manchmal, ein rotes Glühen seiner Augen… Und die Tochter…. Diese Brut aus der Hölle…

Ein Mädchen, nicht älter als zwölf und so kalt wie der Vater. Sie hatte sich unter den Vampiren und Werwölfen schnell Respekt verschafft. Nach ein, zwei Toten auf jeder Seite….

Andris atmete tief durch.

Bald… Bald würden sie diese Höhlen verlassen, wäre das Versteckspiel vorbei….

Dieser dreckige, verfluchte Ort… Oh ja…verflucht…Sie würden England vernichten – und dann…

„Dann kommt der Rest der Welt…" Murmelte der Werwolf in die Stille seiner Kammer und lachte leise.

„Dann endlich, sind wir an der Reihe…"

A/N

So leider ist schon Schluss. Ich hoff es hat euch gefallen!

Freut euch schon einmal auf eines der nächsten Chappies, das wird nämlich geeeeenial! Darauf habt ihr sicher schon laaaange gewartet! (Der bekannte Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl;))

Bis bald und biddö reviewt!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N

Hallo, Leute! Tut mir Leid, dass das „updaten" so lange gedauert hat, aber zum einen hatte ich irgendwie eine Blockade – und als grade Licht in Sicht war – ist mein PC „hops" gegangen (sprich eine Platine und ein Kabel sind angeschmort worden, soweit ich das richtig verstanden habe…). Naja soweit ist jetzt Gott sei Dank alles in Ordnung und es kann frisch und fröhlich (soweit das bei Vampiren möglich ist) weitergehen.

Ich bin in der Geschichte ein wenig gesprungen, so dass vom letzten Kapitelende drei Wochen bis zu diesem Anfang hier vergangen sind….

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und hoffe, dass euch dieses (extra lange) Kapitel gefällt. Ich hoffe das ist eine Entschädigung, für die lange Wartezeit!

Bitte, Bitte, reviewt und sagt mir, wie ihr es gefunden habt!

Eure Halfmoonglasses

PS Die schwarzen Balken, die gegen Ende auftauchen haben nichts zu bedeuten. Ich habe sie nur nicht wegbekommen!

**Kapitel 25**

Drei Wochen später…..

Es war früher Abend und die orangerote Sonne begann grade hinter dem Horizont zu verschwinden, als Integral Wingates Hellsing die schwere Eichentür zu ihrem Büro aufstieß.

Kaum hatte sie dieses betreten, konnte man auch schon das Klappern von Rädern hören, die über Fliesen geschoben wurden – und Integral ließ, wohl wissend wer kommen würde, die Tür geöffnet. Nur wenige Sekunden später trat ihr Butler, Walter C. Dolneaz über die Schwelle ihres Büros, einen Teewagen vor sich herschiebend. Auf dem sich auf einem Tablett, neben einer silbernen Kanne, eine Tasse mit dampfendem Tee befand.

„Guten Abend, Lady Integra." „Guten Abend, Walter." Antwortete seine Vorgesetzte, ohne sich dabei jedoch herumzudrehen.

Integral hielt zielstrebig auf ihren Schreibtisch zu, stockte jedoch kurz davor. Erst jetzt fiel ihr das Paket auf, welches in dessen Mitte stand. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„_Was_ ist das?"

„Es lag heute Morgen neben dem Haupttor." Erklärte Walter und stellte unbekümmert eine Tasse Tee auf den Schreibtisch Integral Hellsings. „Ich habe es überprüfen lassen. Eine Bombe ist es nicht und auch nichts Lebendiges…"

„Haben die Wachen irgendetwas Verdächtiges bemerkt? Vielleicht den Überbringer des Pakets?"

Der Butler schüttelte geflissentlich den Kopf. „Nein, Sir Hellsing. Es wurde niemand gesehen."

Argwöhnisch betrachtete Integral das Paket, wobei sie langsam ihren Schreibtisch umrundete. Es sah völlig normal aus, sah man mal davon ab, dass es weder einen Absender noch einen Adressaten angab.

„Woher soll ich wissen, dass es für mich ist? Es könnte für jeden bestimmt sein." Nachdenklich zog sie es zu sich heran. Es war groß und schien etwas schweres zu enthalten, jedenfalls kostete es sie einige Mühe, es zu bewegen.

Walter spitzte die Lippen. „Nun…was immer es ist, ich denke es ist dort, wo es sein sollte. Niemand, der halbwegs bei Verstand ist, legt ein unbeschriftetes Paket einfach so vor ein Tor. Die Gefahr, dass der Erstbeste es öffnet wäre einfach zu groß…." „….es sei denn, der Absender weiß genau, dass es ankommen wird…" Vollendete Integral den Gedanken ihres Butlers. Dieser nickte leicht. „Genau."

Stirn runzelnd drehte sie das Paket leicht hin und her. Nirgendwo auf dem Papier gab es auch nur das kleinste Anzeichen auf den Absender – wie sie es schon zuvor vermutet hatten.

„Dann wollen wir mal sehen…" Murmelte sie leise und griff nach ihrem Brieföffner. Mit einem „Ratschen" riss sie das Klebeband auf, welches den Deckel des Pakets verschlossen hielt. Integral legte den Brieföffner zur Seite und bog die, als Deckel gedachten Pappseiten auseinander, so dass man erkennen konnte, was sich im Inneren des Kartons befand.

Darin befand sich ein, in Zeitungspapier eingewickelter Gegenstand. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zu Walter, bevor sie den Gegenstand mit spitzen Fingern vorsichtig aus dem Karton hob – und auf ihren Schreibtisch stellte.

Das Geräusch mit dem der Boden des Gegenstandes auf den Tisch traf erinnerte sie an das von… „Glas…" Murmelte sie leise und ihre Fingernägel gruben sich wie von selbst in die Lagen aus Zeitungspapier, die den Gegenstand bedeckten. Es brauchte nicht viel Anstrengung, bis das dünne Papier riss und den ominösen Gegenstand enthüllte. Es handelte sich wirklich um ein Glas.

Genau genommen war es ein Einmachglas mit einem verschließbaren Deckel – und in diesem…

Sie konnte nur mühsam einen Schrei unterdrücken, als sie von dem Glasbehälter zurückwich. Ihre Kniekehlen trafen die Sitzfläche ihres Sessels und sie ließ sich automatisch darauf nieder.

Das entfernte Zeitungspapier gab den Blick auf das Innere des Glases frei und was darin schwamm, hätte man eher in einem anatomischen Labor finden können, als in einem harmlos aussehenden Paket:

Einen Kopf!

Bei näherem Hinsehen handelte es sich um den eines Mannes. Fein säuberlich vom Rumpf getrennt, als wäre jemand mit äußerster Präzision an die Arbeit gegangen. Schwarze Haare bewegten sich leicht in der durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit. Dichte schwarze Augenbrauen über dunklen, starren Augen…. Sie kannte diesen Mann, hatte ihm höchstpersönlich diesen Auftrag erteilt.

Carlos Santiago.

Ein guter Mann – und ein guter Soldat…

Seine nun milchigen, leeren Augen blickten direkt in die ihren. Eine stumme Anklage darin:

_Du bist verantwortlich für meinen Tod!_

Der Brechreiz kam unvermittelt und es kostete sie ihre gesamte Selbstbeherrschung, sich nicht hier und jetzt zu übergeben. Sie hatte geglaubt schon alles gesehen zu haben. Dass sie nichts mehr erschrecken könnte…doch sie hatte sich geirrt. Dieser Kopf in dem Einmachglas auf ihrem Schreibtisch schien einem Albtraum entsprungen und doch konnte sie ihren Blick nicht von ihm lösen.

„Integra?" Die Stimme Walters drang nur leise zu ihr durch. Klang fern, als stünde er Kilometerweit von ihr entfernt. Nur schwerlich konnte sie ihren Blick von dem Einmachglas abwenden und Walter kam es so vor, als wollte sie so ihre Schuld wieder gut machen, wenn sie sich dem Blick des Toten stellte.

„_Integra_?" Walters Stimme klang drängender und endlich schaffte sie es sich von dem grauenhaften Gegenstand auf ihrem Schreibtisch zu lösen und ihn anzusehen.

Wortlos hielt ihr Butler ihr ein kleines Kuvert entgegen.

„Was ist das?" „Es lag in dem Karton…und ist an _Sie_ adressiert."

Tatsächlich stand auf dem blütenweißen Kuvert ihr Name.

Integral runzelte die Stirn und tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Walter, ehe sie es öffnete.

_Sehr geehrte Lady Integral Wingates Hellsing_

_Wen Sie dies lesen haben Sie unser kleines Präsent schon erhalten. Ich hoffe wir haben die Formaldehydmenge gut abgepasst. Eigentlich müsste er noch genau so aussehen, als wie wir ihn losgeschickt haben. Wir haben unsere eigene Post, müssen Sie wissen. Ist einfach sicherer heutzutage. Man weiß ja nie, wer sich grade an fremden Paketen vergreift – und wir wollen einen armen Paketdieb ja nicht zu Tode erschrecken – oder, Lady Hellsing?_

_Ein gut aussehender Mann, dieser Carlos…mit einer netten Frau und zwei süßen Kindern…_

Integral stockte und ihre Herzfrequenz verdoppelte sich rapide. „Walter. Schicken Sie sofort eine Einheit zum Haus von Carlos Santiago!" „Jawohl!" Walter wusste zwar nicht, worum es ging, doch er konnte es sich denken und beeilte sich ihren Befehl auszuführen. Er hatte seine Vorgesetzte genauestens beobachtet, als sie den Brief gelesen hatte…und ihr Gesichtsausdruck, normalerweise passiv und gleichgültig, hatte zwischen Hass und Schrecken geschwankt – und Sorge…

Während Walter so schnell wie möglich General Fargason aufsuchte, um eine Einheit zusammen zu trommeln, fuhr Integral fort, den Brief zu lesen:

_Jetzt geben Sie sicher ihrem Laufburschen Bescheid, er solle eine Einheit zum Haus der Familie schicken… Zeitverschwendung, wenn Sie mich fragen…aber vielleicht haben Sie ja Glück? Die Uhr tickt, liebe Integral, die Uhr tickt. Bald werden Sie und ihre lächerliche Organisation Geschichte sein, dann wird Ihnen auch Ihr kleiner Vampir nicht mehr helfen können. Wie war noch gleich sein Name? Alucard, ja… Sind Sie sich seiner Treue absolut sicher? Ich an Ihrer Stelle wäre vorsichtig, seine Prioritäten könnten sich verschieben…_

_Aber genug geredet… _

_Das eigentliche Anliegen dieses Briefes ist, Ihnen offiziell mitzuteilen, dass wir uns nun im Krieg befinden. Meiner Ansicht nach wäre so etwas nicht nötig gewesen, doch „Der Meister" bestand darauf. Ein altes Kredo, wie Sie sicher wissen, mit dem man dem Feind Respekt zollte – bevor man ihn zu Grunde richtete…und genau das werden wir… _

_Ihre Tage sind gezählt, süße, kleine Integra und die ihrer Organisation! Glauben Sie mir, ich bedauere es wirklich Sie töten zu müssen. Ihnen zuzuschauen, wie Sie Ihren kleinen Kampftrupp anführen… Rührend…_

_Also. Auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen, hochachtungsvoll_

_Die Allianz_

_P.S. _

_Sie haben etwas, das uns gehört. Vielleicht möchten Sie handeln, um Ihr Leben zu retten? Es wäre eine einmalige Chance… Denken Sie gut darüber nach!_

Integral ließ den Brief sinken. Sie merkte nicht, wie ihre Hände zitterten und das Papier zerknickt wurde. _Wenn sie uns jetzt schon den Krieg erklären…._

Sie wollte den Gedanken kaum weiter denken, denn es konnte nur eines bedeuten: Dass die Allianz glaubte genug Truppen zu haben um es mit England aufnehmen zu können…

Ein niederschmetterndes Ergebnis für Hellsing. Sie hatten versagt!

Natürlich hatten sie Fortschritte gemacht, hatten sogar einen Werwolf der Allianz in ihre Finger bekommen können…doch was hatte es ihnen gebracht? Nichts! Gar nichts! Selbst Alucard hatte diesen Werwolf nicht zum reden bringen können…denn Tote sprechen bekanntlich nicht mehr.

Der Mann hatte sich in seiner Zelle selbst umgebracht, noch bevor sich Alucard seiner annehmen konnte. Diese Loyalität… Aber wer hatte schon ahnen können, dass diese Wesen so weit gingen, sich einen ihrer Zähne mit Gift präparieren zu lassen, so dass sich, wenn man darauf biss, das Gift im Körper verteilte und einen tötete.

Was Seras – Victorias Ergebnisse anbelangten waren sie mit dem Erhalt des Einmachglases wertlos geworden. _Es hat so viel versprechend begonnen…_ Dachte Integral und lies sich in ihren Sessel zurücksinken. Der Brief fand seinen Platz neben dem Einmachglas. _Wir haben herausgefunden, wer hinter den Vorfällen steckt – oder zumindest eine Ahnung. Ein Zauberer, obwohl mir der Gedanke so fremd erscheint… Wieso eigentlich? Meine Organisation jagt Ghouls, Zombies und Vampire…und wenn ich an Inkognito denke… Warum fällt es mir so schwer, daran zu glauben, dass es einen Zauberer gibt, dessen Tochter in London ihr Unwesen treibt und Seelen fängt… Dann noch die Allianz, die alles zu vereinen scheint… _Wie von selbst streckte sich Integrals Hand nach der Zigarrenkiste aus, die auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand. Sie zitterte leicht, als sie den dünnen Holzdeckel aufklappte und sich eine der kostbaren, kubanischen Zigarren heraus nahm. Neben der Kiste lag ein silbernes Feuerzeug und in diesem Moment war sie dankbarer den je für den Ordnungssinn, den sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte. Hätte sie jetzt noch suchen müssen – sie wäre wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig geworden.

Das silberne Metall glänzte im Licht der Deckenlampe, als sie es an sich nahm. Mit einer elegant – geschickten Bewegung, die manchen Mann hätte eifersüchtig werden lassen, ließ sie es aufschnappen und entzündete an der kleinen, orangeroten Flamme ihre Zigarre. Danach warf sie es fast achtlos auf den Schreibtisch zurück, Ordnung war im Moment ihr geringstes Problem und ließ sich erneut gegen die Lehne ihres Sessels sinken. Die Zigarre zwischen ihren Lippen und der Rauch der sich seinen Weg hinab in ihre Lungen bahnte, verlieh ihr wieder ein Stück weit Kontrolle. Gaukelte ihr vor, sie sei noch Herrin der Lage – obwohl sie wusste, dass dem längst nicht mehr so war…

Ihr Blick heftete sich auf das Einmachglas und seinen konservierten Inhalt. Auch wenn dieses „Geschenk" der Allianz seinen Schrecken beim zweiten Anblick verloren hatte war es dennoch ein Beweis für ihr Versagen. Das Versagen Hellsings.

Die Sache begann ihr über den Kopf zu wachsen…

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit – und die schmeckte ihr gar nicht: Iscariot.

So sehr sie diese Organisation um Maxwell hasste, ihr blieb keine andere Wahl. Er würde ihr helfen – würde es müssen, wenn er nicht selbst sterben wollte. Sicher, sie hatten Andersen – doch der Priester würde nicht genug sein. Sie hatte es schon zu lange hinausgezögert und jetzt war es so weit…. Ein erneuter Zug an ihrer Zigarre und es kam ihr wie ein Dejavu Erlebnis vor, als sie zum Telefonhörer griff.

Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte sie den Vorgesetzten Iscariots schon einmal um Hilfe gebeten. Damals war ihnen Andersen geschickt worden.

Zögernd tippte sie die Nummer ein, die sie direkt mit Enrico Maxwell verbinden würde.

Wie sie es hasste, noch einmal dort anrufen zu müssen. Die Schmach seiner Beleidigungen ertragen zu müssen. Sie hatte geglaubt, nein hatte gehofft, es würde bei einem Mal bleiben… Wie hatte sie sich nur so täuschen können? Natürlich war ihr dieses Glück nicht gewährt worden – und so musste sie erneut als Bittstellerin vor diesem Wurm von einem Mann kriechen…

Aber! Hatte sie denn eine andere Wahl? Nein! Es sei denn sie wollte, das England komplett vernichtet wurde…

Das Freizeichen ertönte an ihrem Ohr. Ein monotones Tuten, welches an ihren Nerven zerrte und fast in den Wahnsinn trieb. _Geh ran, Maxwell!_ _Geh an dein verdammtes Telefon! Es ist dringend!_ Es kam ihr vor, als würden Stunden vergehen, bis endlich abgehoben wurde. „Enrico Maxwell." Ertönte die schnarrende Stimme des Oberhauptes Iscariots. Er klang sichtlich genervt, doch als sich Integral mit ihrem Namen meldete, war es wie ein plötzlicher Umschwung des Wetters. Der Wind schien jetzt nicht mehr aus dem kühlen Norden zu kommen, sondern aus dem warmen Süden – auch wenn Integral bezweifelte, dass seine Freundlichkeit ernst gemeint war.

„Hören Sie mir zu, Maxwell. Es ist ernst. Ich habe eine Kriegserklärung der Allianz bekommen. Wir sind im Krieg." Auf dem anderen Ende der Leitung herrschte nach ihren Worten Stille. Dann: „Sind… Sind Sie sich sicher?" „Der Kopf einer meiner besten Soldaten steht in einem Glas eingelegt vor mir. Mit samt einem Brief wurde er mir in einem Paket zu geschickt. Ich _bin_ mir sicher!" Maxwell sog scharf die Luft ein. „Dann ist es wohl so…"

„Und was gedenken _Sie_ zu tun?" Ungeduldig trommelte Integral mit den Fingerknöcheln der linken Hand auf die Armlehne ihres Sessels. Der Mann war ihr eindeutig zu langsam. Viel zu langsam! „Ich dachte das wäre _Ihre_ Aufgabe", kam es plötzlich süffisant zurück. Anscheinend schien Enrico Maxwell sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden zu haben. „Sie sind doch…" „Seien Sie nicht kindisch!" Unterbrach ihn Integral wütend. „Es geht auch Sie etwas an!" „Ich habe Ihnen bereits meinen besten Mann geschickt, liebste Integra. Was wollt Ihr noch?"

Integral unterdrückte einen Seufzer. So würde sie nicht weiter kommen. Sie würde bei Maxwell auf Granit beißen, wenn sie ihm nicht mehr erzählte… Aber wie viel konnte sie ihm erzählen? Und die wichtigere Frage war: Wie viel wusste er schon durch Andersen?

Sie beschloss die Katze beim Genick zu packen und fragte geradeheraus:„Was hat Andersen Ihnen erzählt?" „Einiges…" Kam die Antwort und Integral wäre beinahe explodiert. _Ganz ruhig…_ Ermahnte sie sich innerlich. _Du brauchst ihn noch…_

„Ich weiß genau, dass Sie mehr wissen, als Sie vorgeben, also spielen Sie hier kein Theater!"

Enrico Maxwell räusperte sich. „Allein schon das Wort ist mir fremd, liebste Integral, aber sei es drum. Seine Nachrichten waren…verwirrend. Ein Mädchen mit pyrokinetischen Fähigkeiten? Soll das ein Scherz sein?" „Das ist kein Scherz. Rune besitzt tatsächlich die Gabe, Feuer zu kontrollieren. Die Allianz ist hinter ihr her." „…und hat Ihnen deshalb den Krieg erklärt?" „Nicht ganz. Es geht auch um…Besitz… Der Kopf der Allianz ist eine sehr alte Macht. Es widerstrebt mir zu sagen, dass er mächtiger zu sein scheint, als Alucard und Andersen zusammen. Wenn man dann noch davon ausgeht, dass er ein Heer von Untoten, Vampiren und Werwölfen unter sich hat…" „…ist das schlecht für uns, soviel sehe ich ein." Beendete Maxwell ihren Satz und Integral war erleichtert. Anscheinend schien er die Wichtigkeit der Situation zu verstehen, obwohl es ihm sicherlich nicht leicht fiel. Sie konnte ihn förmlich in seinem Büro sehen, wie er in seinem Sessel saß, sich wand und versuchte eine andere Lösung zu finden. Doch es gab keine…

„Ich will ehrlich zu Ihnen sein, Integra." Unterbrach seine Stimme ihre Gedanken. „Mir widerstrebt es, Ihnen und Ihrer verdammten Organisation zu helfen, doch hier geht es auch um Iscariot." Er stockte kurz. „Was brauchen Sie?"

„In erster Linie Männer, die es mit Zombies und Untoten aufnehmen können. Soldaten, die…" „Ich werde Ihnen ausgebildete Männer schicken. Sonst noch etwas?" „Ich denke das reicht fürs erste." Antwortete die Chefin Hellsings, die sich danach sehnte, den Hörer endlich wieder auflegen zu können. „In Ordnung. Ich werde versuchen, dass die Verstärkung innerhalb ein bis zwei Wochen in London ist." „_Ein bis zwei Wochen_!" „Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr erwartet, Integra, aber ich kann eine Armee nicht aus dem Nichts aufstellen. Das braucht Zeit!" „…die England nicht hat!" „Redet Ihr nicht eher von Hellsing?" Hakte Enrico Maxwell nach – und traf genau ins Schwarze! „Das ist es doch, was Euch am meisten Sorge bereitet, oder? Denn Hellsing wird eines der ersten Ziele sein, wenn es nicht schon längst beobachtet wird." Integral horchte auf. „Woher wollt Ihr das wissen?" Fragte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. Sie versuchte sich ihr Misstrauen nicht anmerken zu lassen. Irgendwoher…. Irgendwoher hatte sie das schon mal…nur wo…

„_Ich_ würde es so machen." Meinte Maxwell knapp.

„_Ach_, gut zu wissen…"

„Aber _Integral_, Ihr glaubt doch nicht, das wir _Euch_ angreifen würden?"

„Sollte ich denn?" Ein Lachen dröhnte durch die Telefonleitung, welches ihre Ohren klingen ließ. „Und ich dachte wir wären darüber schon hinaus. Aber gut. Wenn sich etwas ereignet will ich sofort informiert werden!"

„Haben Sie dafür nicht Ihren Priester?" „Witzig, Integral, wirklich. Ihr Sinn für Humor ist geradezu…_ansteckend_. Aber ich erwarte von _Ihnen_, dass Sie mich persönlich auf dem Laufenden halten! Das sind Sie mir schuldig!" Integral Hellsing verbiss sich einen Kommentar gerade noch rechtzeitig. Sie wusste, dass er darauf bestehen würde, so lange, bis sie zusagte. Eigentlich war es natürlich auch sein gutes Recht, diese Forderung zu stellen, trotzdem… Allein der Gedanke diesen verdammten Vollidioten noch einmal anrufen zu müssen, drehte ihr den Magen um.

Ein Klopfen ertönte und hielt sie von einer Antwort ab. „Herein!" Die Tür öffnete sich und Walter trat ein. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich, als er sah, dass seine Vorgesetzte telefonierte und nährte sich dann mit schnellen, geschmeidigen Schritten ihrem Schreibtisch. Integral warf ihm einen kurzen, fragenden Blick zu, den dieser mit einem Nicken beantwortete. Das Team war los geschickt worden. Gut. Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihr Telefonat und Maxwell, der schon zum zweiten Mal nach ihr fragte.

Das Oberhaupt Hellsings beschloss, dass es jetzt Zeit wurde, das Gespräch zu beenden und auf seine Forderung einzugehen.

„Ist gut, Maxwell." Sagte sie deshalb. „Ich werde Sie anrufen, sobald sich etwas ereignet - geben Sie mir Bescheid, wenn die Männer, die sie Hellsing schicken wollen bereit sind. Sie werden von einem Privatjet abgeholt. Je weniger Aufmerksamkeit wir auf uns ziehen, umso besser." „Sie haben ja an alles gedacht, Integra. _Bemerkenswert_…" „Sparen Sie sich Ihre Beleidigungen, Maxwell." Aber _natürlich_. Auf ein baldiges Wiederhören." „Ebenso." Antwortete Integral und legte ohne ein weiteres Wort, den Hörer auf. Dann wand sie ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren Butler. „Das Einsatzteam ist unterwegs?" Walter nickte erneut pflichtbewusst. „Sobald sie am Zielort eingetroffen sind, werden sie uns kontaktieren und Seras – Victoria ist bei ihnen."

„Das ist gut. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass der Rest seiner Familie noch lebt." Walter horchte auf. „Woher wissen Sie das?"

Integral zog an ihrer Zigarre, was ihr einen missbilligenden Blick ihres Butlers einbrachte und wies auf den Brief. „Es steht indirekt dort drin. Es heißt, dass es Zeitverschwendung wäre, eine Einheit loszuschicken…"

Walters Blick verdunkelte sich, bei ihren Worten – auch wenn er tief in seinem Herzen mit so etwas gerechnet hatte. „Darf ich fragen, um was es noch ging?" Fragte er, um nicht an die Kinder zu denken, die einen sinnlosen Tod hatten sterben müssen. „Krieg." War das Einzige was seine Vorgesetzte sagte und es ließ Walter vor Schreck erstarren. Wie sie es gesagt hatte… Der Blick ihrer stahlblauen Augen weit entfernt… „Wir befinden uns im Krieg, Walter. Mit Erhalt dieses Briefes, befinden wir uns im Ausnahmezustand." Ihre Stimme klang, als ob sie es selbst nicht fassen konnte. Fern und merkwürdig gedrückt.

„Ich habe eben mit Enrico Maxwell telefoniert. Wir bekommen von Iscariot Unterstützung – wahrscheinlich aber erst in ein bis zwei Wochen."

Walter schnappte hörbar nach Luft. „Wenn die Situation so ernst ist, wie Ihr sagt, haben wir keine zwei Wochen mehr, dass muss ihm doch klar sein!"

Integral nickte. „Du kennst Maxwell, Walter. Es ist schon ein Wunder, dass wir überhaupt noch mehr Unterstützung bekommen. Wir sollten froh darüber sein – und uns um die Vorbereitung der Verteidigung kümmern. Ich werde ihre Majestät in Kenntnis setzen und eine Konferenz einberufen. Sie werden General Fargason informieren. Sagen Sie ihm womit wir zu rechnen haben. Wir brauchen _alle_ Truppen!" „Sofort." Der Butler verbeugte sich, bevor er so schnell wie möglich, ohne zu rennen, das Büro verließ. Integral selbst griff erneut zum Telefonhörer….

Es vergingen kaum zwei Stunden und um genau acht Uhr am selben Abend versammelten sich Alucard, Andersen, Walter und Seras – Victoria in Integra Hellsings Büro. Die Vampirin schien ein wenig blasser als normal zu sein und Walter fragte sich, was genau sie in dem Haus der Santiagos gesehen hatte. Natürlich konnte er sich ein Bild des Schreckens ausmalen, doch die Realität war meistens noch schlimmer. Egal, wie sehr man sich geistig darauf vorbereitete...

Er wollte gerade ansetzen, die Vampirin zu fragen, ob er etwas für sie tun könnte, als Sir Hellsing sich räusperte und von ihren Papieren aufsah. Ohne Umschweife fing sie an:

„Der Grund warum ich euch zusammengerufen habe, ist der bevorstehende Angriff der Allianz auf London."

Die Reaktion des Priesters auf diese Neuigkeit war allenfalls ein geringschätziges Lächeln.

Begegnete man jedoch aufmerksam seinem Blick, hätte man ein verräterisches Funkeln in seinen Augen erkennen können. Eindeutig Vorfreude….

Seras schnappte hörbar nach Luft und schien noch um einige Nuancen blasser zu werden.

„Wie ist das möglich?" Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, als sie versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen.

Ohne Erfolg. Bei dem bloßen Gedanken an einen Kriegsähnlichen zustand, wie damals bei Inkognito, sank ihr Mut. Allein die Erinnerungen an diesen Zwischenfall waren schon schlimm genug und jetzt das Gleiche noch einmal? Vielleicht sogar schlimmer…

Sie war kein Feigling aber die Aussicht auf einen bevorstehenden Krieg, zerrte an ihren Nerven.

Alucard hingegen blieb völlig ruhig. Kein verräterisches Lächeln, keine noch so kleine Regung seines Gesichtes verriet seine Überraschung und Walter hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass diese Neuigkeit, zumindest für den Vampir, keine mehr war.

„Wir wissen so gut wie _gar nichts_, über die Allianz." Die zornige Stimme Integrals zog Walters Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den eigentlichen Grund seiner Anwesenheit. Ohne auf die Frage der Vampirin einzugehen, fuhr Integra fort:

„Endlich hatten wir, dank Seras, ein paar Informationen erhalten, die uns weitergeholfen haben! Wir konnten sogar Spitzel nah genug an eines ihrer Verstecke heranbringen, um wenigstens _einen_ _Teil_ von ihnen beobachten zu lassen – und dann…" Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und wies mit einer knappen Geste auf das Einmachglas, das immer noch auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand. „…endet es so! Von Anfang an war es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen. Von Anfang an waren _sie_ im Vorteil gewesen! Wahrscheinlich hatten sie schon eine halbe Armee zusammen, als wir zum ersten Mal auf sie aufmerksam wurden!" Sie rümpfte ihre Nase. „Das wird langsam lästig! Egal was wir versuchen, es endet in einer Sackgasse – und die Allianz ist uns immer einen Sprung voraus…"

„Nicht in Irland." Mischte sich Alucard ein und erntete einen zornigen Blick seiner Herrin. Den er jedoch gekonnt ignorierte und fortfuhr: „Mir kam es eher so vor, als sei es…ungewollt gewesen. Die Informationen, die wir bekommen haben…. Es waren einfach zu viele. Durch sie konnten wir den größten Teil über unsere Gegner erfahren. Ein Nachteil – für die Allianz."

„…oder sie fühlen sich so mächtig, dass sie glauben, es mit uns aufnehmen zu können. Hast du darüber schon einmal nachgedacht, Alucard?" Integrals Blick war deutlich. Keine Einmischung mehr! Nur widerwillig fügte sich der Vampir.

„Entweder ist dieser _Zauberer_, den die Allianz angeblich befreien will schon frei…" Begann Integral. „Oder…"

„Ein Zauberer? Der von dem Rune im Wald gesprochen hatte?" Andersen beugte sich ein wenig vor, als glaubte er sich verhört zu haben. Seine Gestalt überragte Integra um einiges, doch sie ließ sich von dem Größenunterschied nicht beirren.

Ohne zurückzuweichen, wie es andere getan hätten, nickte sie und setzte an, dem Priester zu erklären, was genau sie bis jetzt herausgefunden hatten, wurde jedoch von Alucard unterbrochen.

„Das kann nicht sein."

Der Blick Integrals richtete sich auf Alucard. Eisig maß sie ihn. „Was? Dass er befreit wurde? Und woher willst _du_ das wissen, Vampir?" Fragte sie.

„Ich würde es _spüren_. Ohne die Siegel ist seine Macht nicht mehr gebunden. Ich würde es fühlen. Glaubt mir!"

„Ein wandelnder Magiedetektor…" Der Priester schnaubte verächtlich. _Dieser Vampir ist einfach unerträglich…Eine Plage! _

_Ebenso… _Antwortete die Stimme desselbigen Alexander plötzlich in seinen Gedanken.

_Verschwinde, Nosferatu!_

_Hast du Angst, ich könnte deine unreinen Gedanken lesen, Priester? Ich kenne dein kleines Geheimnis… Den Grund, warum du Rune in den letzten Wochen möglichst aus dem Weg gegangen bist. Die Ärmste weiß gar nicht, was sie falsch gemacht hat… Wusstest du eigentlich, dass sie sich manchmal in den Schlaf weint? _Ein gehässiges Lachen begleitete seine Worte und Andersen erstarrte.

_Du bist am Ende, Priester, du weißt es nur noch nicht…_ Die Freude in Alucards Stimme war nicht zu überhören. _Deine Tage sind gezählt…_

Andersen wollte etwas erwidern, irgendetwas…doch er konnte es einfach nicht. Sein Kopf war leer, die Worte des Vampirs hatten ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt.

Es stimmte. Er war _ihr_ aus dem Weg gegangen, hatte nur wenn es nötig war, mit ihr gesprochen. Er wusste, dass Enrico Maxwells Plan davon abhing. Wusste nur zu genau, dass er alles aufs Spiel setzte, was ihm bis jetzt gelungen war – doch er konnte einfach nicht anders…

Warum zum Teufel war er nur so schwach? Wut durchströmte ihn in heißen Wellen und er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Wie gern hätte er jemanden für seinen Zorn zahlen lassen. Jemand _bestimmtes_… Doch im Moment sah es nicht danach aus, als ob dies so bald geschehen würde. Ihr letztes Duell lag zwei Wochen zurück, im Wald nahe Hellsing – Manor. Zu lange her, für Andersens Geschmack. Viel zu lange…

Es war ein langer Kampf gewesen und die Regeln klar. Keine Transformation!

Der Vampir hatte sich erstaunlicherweise während der gesamten Zeit daran gehalten… Unglaublich. Alexander hatte nicht damit gerechnet…eher das Gegenteil erwartet… Nicht das er Angst vor diesem Vampir gehabt hätte… Nein, diese Regel war einfach der Fairness halber aufgestellt worden. Sonst hätte der Kampf Tage in Anspruch nehmen können – und für ihn, Andersen, gab es schließlich noch andere Pflichten, um die er sich zu kümmern hatte...

Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl gewesen, wieder gegen einen richtigen Gegner antreten zu können. Zombies und Ghouls waren für ihn ein ‚Klacks'. Nichts weiter als wandelndes Papier, ein kleines Häppchen für seine Klingen. Alucard jedoch…ein ganz anderes Kaliber…

Ein Gegner, wie er ihn sich nur wünschen konnte… In Gedanken glaubte er fast noch das Klirren zu hören, als Metall auf Metall traf. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er den Funkenregen, wenn seine Klingen mit aller Macht herabsausten und die Waffen Alucards trafen, mit denen dieser seine Hiebe parierte. Sein Blut, das über das Silber lief…so schön… Er selbst fühlte noch die Stellen, wo der Vampir ihn verwundet hatte. Ein Schuss in den Arm, einer in die Seite, doch ihn, Alexander Andersen, hatten solche Kleinigkeiten nicht abhalten können. _Wahrlich_ ein berauschendes Erlebnis…

Die Stimme Integrals hob sich und riss ihn unsanft aus seinen Gedanken. Andersen blinzelte und zwang sich dann mit aller Macht sich wieder auf das zu konzentrieren, was das Oberhaupt Hellsings, diese verdammte Hure, ihm eben gesagt hatte. Versuchte, die Worte des Vampirs und die Erinnerung an einen herrlichen Kampf zu verdrängen – was ihm nur kurz für diesen Moment gelang…

_Der Zauberer…_

Alexander wusste zwar, was in dem Wald geschehen war, schließlich war er dabei gewesen, doch ein Zauberer?

_Niemals!_ Dachte er und weigerte sich daran zu glauben. _Sie hat halluziniert, nichts weiter! _„_Zauberer_… Als nächstes heißt es noch, Seelen werden den Menschen gestohlen… Das im Wald war ein Hirngespinst Runes, nichts weiter!" Sagte er deshalb laut.

„Halten Sie die Klappe und hören Sie mir zu. Ich sage es nur ein Mal!" Meinte Integral knapp und wand sich ihm zu. „Es handelt sich in der Tat um einen Zauberer aus dem siebten oder achten Jahrhundert. Noch ist er irgendwo versiegelt, doch wenn seine Tochter es schafft, ihn zu befreien, dann steht uns der größte Kampf bevor, den wir je ausgefochten haben – und wir haben Grund zur Annahme, dass weder Sie, noch Alucard dem gewachsen sein könnten."

Die erste Reaktion von Andersen war in Gelächter auszubrechen. Er wollte ihr sagen, wie schwachsinnig es sich in seinen Ohren anhörte. Wie ein Märchen! Aber er sah ihren Gesichtsausdruck. Die Spur Unruhe in ihrem Blick, die Sorge – und – was ihn am meisten beunruhigte, ein Hauch von Angst. Die _große_ Integral Hellsing und Angst? Er konnte es fast nicht glauben, obwohl ihn der Gedanke amüsierte, erkannte er auch den Ernst der Lage. Anscheinend schien sie wirklich zu glauben was sie eben gesagt hatte.

„Sie wollen mir also weismachen, dass ein Zauberer irgendwo in London eingesperrt ist, der eine Tochter hat, die ihn …." Er ließ den Satz unausgesprochen, stattdessen sah er Integral argwöhnisch an.

„Genau."

„Und was hat das mit der Allianz zu tun?" Fragte der Priester ungeduldig und fühlte sich irgendwie fehl am Platz. Er war eindeutig zu alt für irgendwelche Märchen…

„Es hat _alles_ mit der Allianz zu tun. Dank Rune haben wir herausgefunden, dass es sich bei dem Zauberer und seiner Tochter um verfluchte Wesen handelt, mit einer Macht, die weitaus älter ist, als Alucard. Auch müssen wir annehmen, dass dieser Zauberer, auch wenn er noch versiegelt ist, in Kontakt mit der Allianz steht, vielleicht sogar ihr Kopf ist – und das wiederum heißt, dass wir nicht mehr viel Zeit haben…"

Andersen verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Also war das im Wald keine Halluzination… Sie hat den Feind _wirklich_ gesehen…" Ein merkwürdiges Lächeln umspielte einen seiner Mundwinkel und sein Blick gefiel Integral überhaupt nicht. Trotzdem antwortete sie ihm. „Ja."

„Und die Zwischenfälle, die sich in den letzten Monaten gehäuft haben. Die Menschen, die entführt wurden und danach weder ansprechbar waren noch zu irgendetwas anderem fähig… Geht das auch auf das Konto des Zauberers?"

„Auf das seiner Tochter. In ihrem Besitz befindet sich ein Spiegel, mit dem sie den Menschen ihre Seelen rauben kann."

„Und woher wissen Sie das so genau?" Wollte Andersen ungläubig wissen. Ihm viel es immer noch schwer auch nur einen kleinen Teil von dem zu glauben, was ihm Hellsing erzählt hatte.

„Zu der Zeit meines Vaters ist so etwas schon einmal geschehen. Es gibt genug Akten darüber. Es hörte dann jedoch abrupt wieder auf. Bis es vor einigen Monaten wieder begann. Es waren erst zu wenige, als dass man sich Sorgen machen musste. Ein – zwei Menschen, die apathisch wieder auftauchten…dann jedoch wurden es immer mehr." Integrals Stimme verriet ihren Zorn. Die Wut darüber, dass sie die Gefahr nicht früher erkannt hatten, nicht schneller reagiert hatten, saß tief.

„Dann sollten wir langsam handeln, findet Ihr nicht?" Fragte Andersen fast spöttisch. Wäre Iscariot an Hellsings Stelle gewesen, hätte diese Farce schon längst ein Ende gehabt! Da war er sich sicher.

„Wie sollen wir auch nur im Entferntesten gegen einen Feind bestehen, von dem wir nichts wissen!" Ihre Faust landete mit einem lauten Krachen auf ihrem Schreibtisch und ihre blauen Augen funkelten und schienen den Priester wie glühend heiße Dolche zu durchbohren.

„Selbst Iscariot wäre dem nicht gewachsen, Andersen – und das wissen Sie genau!" Sie erhob sich und umrundete mit geschmeidigen Schritten ihren Schreibtisch. „Wir haben uns viel zu lange mit Nichtigkeiten aufgehalten. Jetzt sind wir am Zug!" Ihr Blick glitt über die anwesenden Personen Walter, Seras, Alucard und zuletzt Alexander Andersen.

„Nicht umsonst haben wir einen Regenerator, einen No-Life-King und eine Pyrokinetikerin. Wenn wir diese Allianz damit nicht stoppen können, dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter. Walter?"

„Ja, Sir Hellsing?" „Wie sieht es bei Rune aus?"

Der Butler Hellsings zögerte. Er wünschte er hätte bessere Nachrichten gehabt, doch wie es im Moment aussah, glaubte er nicht, dass sie bereit war, für einen Kampf…

„Es tut mir leid, Sir Hellsing", begann er langsam. „Es…gab kaum eine Veränderung…" Die Augen des Oberhauptes der Hellsing Organisation verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, Walter. _Drei Wochen_!" Sie spie die beiden Worte des letzten Satzes aus, als wären sie pures Gift.

Walter schluckte. „Es ist nicht einfach", versuchte er die Situation zu entschärfen, doch seine Vorgesetzte fiel ihm einfach ins Wort.

„Nicht einfach?" Sie nährte sich ihm bis auf wenige Zentimeter und hielt ihm den Brief der Allianz direkt vor sein Gesicht. „Siehst du das hier? _Hierdurch_ werden die Bürger Englands zu Freiwild! Es ist eine Kriegserklärung, mein lieber Walter…" Ihre Stimme nahm an Schärfe und Lautstärke zu, als sie fortfuhr: „Wir befinden uns im _Krieg_! Ich will nicht hören, dass es nicht einfach ist! _Sie_ hat sich gefälligst anzustrengen! Immerhin hat sie einen ganzen _Korridor_ in Brand gesteckt. Also erzähl mir _nicht_, dass sie es nicht mehr kann…"

Noch nie hatte der Butler Hellsings seine Vorgesetzte, seinen ehemaligen Schützling so gesehen. Ihm fehlten die Worte. Der Blick ihrer eisblauen Augen – kompromisslos fast schon radikal… Jede Faser ihres Körpers gespannt wie die Saite eines Bogens, als erwarte sie jede Sekunde einen direkten Angriff.

„Ich will Ergebnisse sehen, _sofort_." „Lady Hellsing, das ist unmöglich, sie übt Tag und Nacht…" Versuchte Walter ein letztes Mal Integral Hellsing zu beruhigen, doch diese achtete gar nicht auf ihn.

„Was anscheinend nicht genug ist. Vielleicht braucht sie mehr, als gute Worte." Ihr Blick traf den Alucards, als sie fortfuhr: „Vielleicht…müssen nur die richtigen Bedienungen herrschen…"

Walter verstand nicht, was genau sie meinte, doch wenn Alucard ins Spiel kam… ES konnte nichts Gutes für Rune bedeuten.

„Setz ihre Prüfung für heute Abend an."

Die Augen des Butlers weiteten sich. „ _Heute Abend_? Lady Integral, bei allem Respekt, das ist nicht möglich. Sie können nicht erwarten…" „…bei _drei Wochen_ kann ich Fortschritte erwarten! Wenn sie sich heute Abend nicht beweist, dann ist sie raus… Einen Klotz am Bein brauchen wir nicht."

Walter blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu beugen. Nichts was er hätte sagen können, hätte Integral Hellsing bewegt, sich noch einmal um zu entscheiden, das wusste er. Auch spürte er den Blick Alucards nur allzu deutlich und er wusste, dass sich der Vampir seine eigenen Gedanken machte, über seine Beziehung zu Rune. Fast glaubte er dessen Stimme in seinem Kopf hören zu können, Worte die er sprach, die seine Ehre in Frage stellten. Seine Motive…

Alles was Walter wollte, war Rune zu helfen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger! Seine Gefühle für sie waren freundschaftlich…höchstenfalls väterlich – aber auf keinen Fall romantischer Natur!

Sollte dieser Vampir doch glauben, er würde die Wahrheit kennen… In Wirklichkeit wusste er doch gar nichts!

_Ich weiß mehr, als du glaubst, alter Mann… _Meldete sich der Nosferatu auch sofort ungebeten in seinen Gedanken zu Wort. _Mehr als du auch nur im **Entferntesten** ahnst…_

Walter wollte etwas erwidern, doch die Stimme Integrals durchbrach seine Gedanken und ließ ihn augenblicklich aufhorchen.

„Seras, wie sieht es im Umgang mit Waffen bei Rune aus?"

„Nun, sie hat sich in den letzten Wochen ungemein verbessert. Sie trifft besser und auch an ihrer Haltung habe ich nichts mehr auszusetzen. Das einzige Problem ist…" Seras warf einen entschuldigenden Blick zu Walter, der neben ihr stand. „Sie scheint in letzter Zeit nicht mehr bei der Sache zu sein. Sie könnte noch besser sein, aber wie es jetzt im Moment aussieht lässt sie wieder nach. Wenn Sie mich fragen, liegt das am Training ihrer Fähigkeiten. Sie kann nicht abschalten, wenn sie bei mir ist – und so überträgt sich ihre Unsicherheit auch auf ihre Trefferquote. Noch vor zwei Wochen hat sie es geschafft mehrmals hintereinander ins Schwarze zu treffen, dann ging es aber nur noch bergab. Als würde sie aufgeben…"

Walter schluckte. So schlecht stand es also um Rune? Warum hatte sie ihm nicht davon erzählt?

Eisiges Wasser lief über ihre Finger und sie schöpfte es sich mit den hohlen Händen in ihr Gesicht. Ein, zweimal wiederholte sie die Prozedur und genoss das Gefühl, mit dem das Wasser über ihre Haut lief…bis sie schließlich blinzelnd nach einem Handtuch tastete.

Sie brauchte ein klein wenig, bis sie es fand und begann sich dann damit ihr Gesicht abzutrocknen. Ihr Blick traf den ihres Spiegelbildes, streifte ihn eigentlich nur - doch Rune hielt wie auf einen unsichtbaren Befehl hin in ihren Bewegungen inne. Sie achtete nicht auf das Wasser, das auf ihre Bluse tropfte und kleine, dunkle Punkte auf dem weißen Stoff hinterließ…

Fast reglos betrachtete sie sich und ihre Reflexion starrte aus müden, grauen Augen zurück.

Sie war müde, _obwohl_ sie genug Schlaf bekommen hatte.

Die Träume… Sie ließen ihr keine Ruhe. Jedes Mal, wenn sie die Augen schloss musste sie Angst haben, erneut in eine Welt einzutauchen, in der die Allianz gesiegt hatte. So real wie die Wirklichkeit und jedes Mal hätte sie darin geschworen, dass es kein Traum war... Dass es das Ende war…das Ende der Welt…

Manchmal konnte sie Stimmen hören. Stimmen die zu ihr sprachen, Menschen ohne Gesichter, die auf sie zu kamen, einfach durch sie hindurch gingen, wie Geister… Kälte die sie in eisiger Umarmung umfing und nicht mehr entließ. Sie wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter…

„Hört das denn nie auf? Die Träume…?" Fragte sie leise, als könne ihr Gegenüber ihr Antworten geben – und ein wenig später... „Bin ich verrückt?"

Stille folgte ihren Worten.

Etwas anderes hatte sie natürlich nicht erwartet, immerhin sprach sie hier mit ihrem Spiegelbild. Dennoch konnte sie das leichte Gefühl der Enttäuschung nicht verdrängen.

_Was bist du enttäuscht? _Fragte sie sich selbst. _Du kannst eigentlich froh sein, dass es nur bei Träumen bleibt._

Und das stimmte. Halluzinationen…die konnte sie gerade jetzt am wenigsten gebrauchen. Sie dachte an das Gesicht im Spiegel, die Hand, die durch das Glas gefasst hatte… Rune schauderte. War es wirklich nur eine Halluzination gewesen, hervorgerufen durch ihre mangelnde Ernährung? Sie wusste es nicht.

Ein Klopfen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel werfend, hängte Rune das Handtuch an den hierfür vorgesehenen Halter und verließ das kleine Badezimmer.

Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett, was ihr ein gewisses Maß an Sicherheit gab, auch wenn sie selbst nicht direkt wusste, warum dem so war.

„Herein."

Die Tür öffnete sich und der Butler Hellsings trat in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Walter…" Rune erhob sich sofort von ihrem Bett. „Oh nein… Habe ich eine Trainingsstunde vergessen?" Der Butler sah die Sorge in ihrem Gesicht und einen Anflug von Angst. Beruhigend schüttelte er den Kopf. „ Nein, dass hast du nicht." Erleichterung durchflutete Rune bei diesen Worten. „Gott sei Dank. Ich dachte schon, ich hätte etwas vergessen…" Gestand sie lächelnd und ließ sich wieder auf ihr Bett sinken.

Walter biss sich auf die Lippen. Wie sollte er es ihr sagen? Es würde sie aufregen, sie würde sich unter Druck setzen und dann… Aber er musste es ihr sagen, daran führte kein Weg vorbei.

_Wenn die Allianz doch nur ein wenig länger gewartet hätte… _Dachte Walter. _Dann wäre es besser gewesen… _

_Du weißt genau, dass das Unsinn ist. _Mischte sich seine innere Stimme ungebeten ein. _Rune befindet sich mit ihren Fähigkeiten an einem Tiefpunkt. Seit über drei Wochen übt sie, ohne Erfolg. _

_Aber es ist zu früh! _Dachte Walter zurück und er stand hinter seinen Worten. Natürlich hatte er gesehen, wie sie die Zombies verbrannt hatte. Er hatte die Wärme des Feuers nur zu deutlich gespürt. Seine vernichtende Hitze, so dicht…

„Walter…" Riss ihn die Stimme Runes plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Der Butler lächelt entschuldigend. „ Ja…Du…" Er stockte. „Es tut mir leid. Du sollst eine Prüfung ablegen."

Ihr Lächeln gefror auf ihren Lippen. Sie gab sich alle erdenkliche Mühe, sich ihre Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen, ihre Stimme jedoch zitterte verräterisch. „Wann?"

„Sie ist für elf Uhr angesetzt worden…" Walter atmete tief durch. „Heute Abend."

Rune reagierte erst nicht. Sie saß auf ihrer Bettdecke und sah ihn an, als hätte sie ihn nicht verstanden.

„W…" Sie stockte, musste erneut ansetzen, weil sie ihrer Stimme nicht traute. „_Warum_?"

„Sir Hellsing möchte wissen, wie weit du bist."

„Hast du ihr gesagt, dass ich _nichts_ kann?" Der hohe Ton ihrer Stimme ließ ihn zusammenzucken, verriet mit jeder Nuance ihre Angst.

„Ich…habe ihr versucht zu erklären, dass es im Moment nicht möglich ist, ohne Erfolg. Wie gesagt, deine Prüfung findet heute Abend um elf Uhr in deinem Trainingsraum statt."

„_Heute_…" Die Erkenntnis durchzuckte sie wie ein Blitz, als ihr die ganze Bedeutung seiner Worte endlich bewusst wurde und Walter konnte blanke Panik in ihren Augen erkennen.

Sie wendete den Blick ab, sah auf ihre in sich verkrampften Hände, in ihrem Schoß und murmelte etwas, was stark nach „…ich werde rausfliegen…" klang.

Mit Schrecken sah Walter, wie sie sich von neuem in sich selbst zurück zu ziehen begann. Begann zu zweifeln…und genau das durfte auf keinen Fall passieren!

„_Hör mir zu_!" Rief er mit einer Vehemenz, die sie aufblicken ließ – und auch ihn selbst überraschte. „ Du _wirst_ es schaffen! Du wirst nicht raus geschmissen, hast du das verstanden? Du wirst dich _nicht_ verkriechen. _Im Gegenteil_, du wirst ihnen _zeigen_, was in dir steckt, hast du _mich_ _verstanden_?" Der Blick seiner grauen Augen bohrte sich in den ihren, zwang sie förmlich seine Worte zu verinnerlichen.

„Du wirst jetzt nach unten gehen und dich vorbereiten. Den Schlüssel hast du ja – und noch zwei Stunden Zeit."

Rune atmete tief durch, dann nickte sie und stand auf. Was brachte es ihr schon, hier zu sitzen und zu heulen? Sie musste es einfach schaffen – und dafür musste sie üben. Auch wenn es nur zwei Stunden waren und sie das Gefühl hatte, als läge eine Hand um ihr Herz, die sich langsam zu einer Faust ballte.

_Zeit….hätte ich doch nur mehr Zeit… _Gewaltsam zwang sie sich nicht mehr daran zu denken. Zwang sich, sich auf die wichtigen Dinge zu konzentrieren, das Feuer…

„Ich habe mich immerhin hier rein geritten, also muss ich mich auch wieder rausholen." Sagte sie laut, fast Walter vergessend, der sich immer noch in ihrem Zimmer befand.

Walter nickte, froh dass sie sich zusammenriss und ging zur Tür. „Du schaffst das…" Sagte er und mit einem letzten ermutigenden Lächeln, verließ er ihr Zimmer.

Rune seufzte leise, als sie zum Schreibtisch ging – und den Schlüssel aus einer Schublade heraus nahm. Das Metall fühlte sich kalt in ihrer Handfläche an. Es kam ihr so vor, als wäre dieses kleine Stück Metall der Schlüssel zu ihrem Grab. Der letzte Nagel, der ihren Sarg verschloss, ihre Zukunft besiegelte… _Zum Scheitern verurteilt…_ Dachte sie und ballte ihre Hand zur Faust, so dass sich die Kanten des Schlüssels schmerzhaft in ihre Haut gruben.

_Aber nicht zum sterben! _ Nein, auch wenn Sir Hellsing sie aus Hellsing – Manor verbannen sollte, sie würde nicht sterben! Sie würde einen Weg finden, zu überleben… Hatte es bis jetzt immer getan – auch wenn es mit fiel Glück geschehen war…

_Doch bis es soweit ist, hast du noch eine Chance! _Meldete sich ihre innere Stimme zu Wort.

_Versuche es wenigstens!_

Und das würde sie – es versuchen. Sie würde ihr Bestes geben! Durch diese Gedanken gestärkt verließ auch Rune ihr Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Trainingsraum

Derweil saß Alucard, die Beine ausgestreckt, auf dem einzigen Stuhl in seinem Zimmer. Die Arme hatte er, wie so oft, hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt und die Augen geschlossen. Er konnte deutlich die Angst fühlen, die von der jungen Frau, kaum zwanzig Meter von ihm entfernt, ausging. Ihre Angst, erneut zu versagen, die Verzweifelung und der Frust, die sie zu übermannen drohten, als sie es wieder nicht schaffte, Feuer herauf zu beschwören.

Alucard fragte sich schon seit geraumer Zeit, warum sie nichts dergleichen zustande brachte. Er hatte es mit seinen eigenen Augen gesehen. Hatte gesehen, wie sie damals in Integrals Büro das Feuer vom Feuerzeug abgeleitet hatte. Wie die kleine Flamme kurz über ihrer Handfläche gebrannt hatte…

_Und was war mit den Wachen? _Machte sich seine innere Stimme bemerkbar. _Auch die hat sie durch Feuer abgelenkt. _

…_und Walter hat sie ebenso gerettet…_ Fügte Alucard in Gedanken hinzu und runzelte seine bleiche Stirn. _Also, warum…_

Ihr gesamtes Verhalten war völlig absurd! Wie ein unfähiges kleines Kind, stellte sie sich an.

Plötzlich kam ihm jedoch ein Gedanke. _Oder etwas blockiert sie…_

_Wenn sie aber so hasserfüllt wäre, dass sie diese Blockade vergessen würde… Ja…das wäre gut…._

Alucard grinste.

Er musste nur dafür sorgen, dass… Ein diabolisches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Mund aus, dass seine weißen Fangzähne blitzten. _Ja… Das ist genau das richtige… Eine Idee, einem wahren Nosferatu würdig. _

Während der Vampirfürst in seinen Ideen schwelgte, wurde Rune immer nervöser, je mehr Zeit verstrich.

Im Schneidersitz saß sie auf dem Boden des Trainingsraumes und versuchte verzweifelt sich zu konzentrieren – doch nicht einmal das wollte ihr so recht gelingen. Ihre Gedanken kreisten hierhin und dorthin, richteten sich jedoch nicht auf die eigentliche Aufgabe.

_Ganz ruhig… _

Innerlich begann sie langsam bis zehn zu zählen. Gerade, als sie sich wieder so weit im Griff hatte, dass sie glaubte fortfahren zu können, wurde sie unvermittelt von einem hohen Quietschen erneut aus ihrer Konzentration gerissen. Sie hob den Kopf, wollte denjenigen, der es wagte sie zu stören am liebsten mit wüsten Beschimpfungen zum Teufel jagen – und stockte, als sie den Störenfried erkannte.

Sofort erhob sie sich, als Walter auf sie zukam. „Bist du fertig?"

„Ist es _schon_ so weit?"

„Ich fürchte ja. Bereit?"

Sie lächelte kläglich, als er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte und diese kurz ermutigend drückte. „Bleibt mir denn eine andere Wahl?"

„Du wirst es schaffen. Ich glaube an dich!"

„Danke, Walter…"

Dieser nickte ihr noch ein letztes Mal aufmunternd zu und verließ dann den Raum und zog die schwere Eisentür hinter sich zu.

Rune richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Glasscheibe. Dahinter stand Sir Hellsing, die Arme vor der Brust überkreuzt. Seit wann stand sie dort schon? Sie hatte sie nicht eintreten hören… Rune verfluchte sich innerlich. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit war mehr als nur nachlässig – schon fast schlampig!

„Fang an!"

Rune nickte und versuchte sich von dem rauen Tonfall des Hellsing Oberhauptes nicht aus dem Konzept bringen zu lassen. _Na dann wollen wir mal… _Dachte sie und konzentrierte sich.

Integral beobachtete die junge Frau einige Zeit.

Vielleicht schaffte sie es ja, wider Erwarten doch noch… Womit Integral jedoch nicht rechnete. Warum sollte sie etwas, was sie in drei Wochen hätte verbessern können, erst jetzt schaffen?

_Weil Menschen unter Druck wahre Wunder vollbringen können. _Beantwortete sie diese Frage in Gedanken selbst.

Die Minuten verstrichen und Integral warf abwechselnd immer wieder Blicke zu Rune und zu Walter, der an der Temperaturanzeige stand. „Wie sieht es aus?"

„Temperatur steigt stetig." Antwortete der Butler knapp und Integral konnte anhand des Tons deutlich seine Missbilligung heraushören. Sie wusste, oder ahnte zumindest, wie viel ihm die junge Frau bedeutete und hatte fast Mitleid mit ihm. Doch das Wohl Hellsings ging vor, gerade in Zeiten wie dieser. Fehler konnte sie sich nicht erlauben, ebenso wenig ihre Untergebenen – und Fehler….das waren nun einmal Gefühle. Zuviel emotionale Nähe konnte, in Integrals Augen, nur zur Niederlage führen – und das wollte sie mit allen Mitteln verhindern!

„Alucard?" Der Vampir materialisierte sich kaum einen Meter neben ihr. „Ihr habt mich gerufen?"

„Es dauert mir eindeutig zu lange…" Ihr Blick traf den des Vampirs und dieser verstand sofort.

„Jawohl, mein Meister…" Er schloss die Augen – und ein berechnendes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen…. _Nur zu gern…._

_Konzentrier dich, konzentrier dich!_

Ein Flackern irritierte sie, ließ Rune aufschauen. Die Lampe über ihr schien eindeutig defekt zu sein. Aber eben hatte sie doch noch völlig normal gebrannt…

Die Lampe, flackerte erneut und Rune hatte das Gefühl, verrückt zu werden.

_Verdammt! Einmal noch und ich dreh durch! _Dachte sie. _Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass Sir Hellsing hinter der Scheibe steht und unmögliches von mir verlangt. Jetzt flackert dieses Licht schon wieder! Ich…._

Mit einem Mal umfing Dunkelheit sie – und sie glaubte ihr Herz bliebe stehen. Diese Schwärze um sie herum schien sie zu erdrücken, ihr die Luft zum atmen zu nehmen. Sie konnte spüren, wie die Angst in kalten Schauern über ihren Rücken zu kriechen begann. Was sollte das?

_Ganz ruhig…_ Versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen. _Gleich wird das Problem behoben. Das ist sicher nur der Sicherungskasten. Eine Sicherung ist raus, mehr nicht. Genau das wird es sein…_

Dann…

Erneut ein Flackern… und gleißendes Licht blendete sie.

„Danke…" Rief sie, sah hinüber zur Scheibe – und erstarrte. Hinter der Glaswand die die beiden Räume trennte stand…niemand. Kein Zeichen von Walter oder Integral…

„Sir Hellsing?" Ihre Stimme erklang zittrig und viel zu laut in der Stille des Raumes. „Walter?" Diesmal leiser.

Keine Antwort…

_Aber wer at dann das Licht angemacht…? _Eisige Schauer der Angst rieselten durch Runes Körper. Lähmten sie. Was sollte sie tun? Sollte sie hier bleiben? Ihr Atem ging keuchend, hallte von den steinernen Wänden wider… Sie _wollte_ es, _wollte_ hier bleiben! Fühlte sich unfähig auch nur einen Schritt zu tun und sie war sich sicher, auch wenn sie es versuchte – sie würde sich nicht bewegen können!

Die Minuten verstrichen. Nichts geschah. Das grelle Licht über ihr gab dem Raum etwas Unwirkliches. Die Kälte die sie mit einem Mal zu umgeben schien… War es wieder eine Illusion? Vielleicht ein Traum? _Das kann nicht sein_, dachte sie ängstlich. _Ich war wach! Unmöglich, dass das ein Traum war. Sie **waren** eben noch hier, Walter und Integral…. Walter, hat mir Glück gewünscht. _

_Beruhig dich! _Sie atmete tief durch. _Versuche logisch zu denken!_ _Vielleicht wurde Sir Hellsing etwas Wichtiges mitgeteilt – und Walter musste mit ihr… _

Erneut atmete Rune tief durch, versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Erst einmal würde sie hier raus müssen, wenn sie nicht ewig hier bleiben wollte. Langsam tastete sie sich vorwärts, immer an der Wand entlang. Natürlich konnte sie alles klar erkennen, doch die solide Wand schien ihr sicherer. Sollte sie jemand angreifen, konnte er das nur von vorne – und sie würde ihn sehen…

_Als würde dich jemand hier angreifen!_ Spottete ihre innere Stimme. _Wenn Alucard dich sehen könnte, würde er sich biegen vor lachen… _

Rune versuchte nicht auf die Stimme zu achten. Sollte man sie doch für übergeschnappt halten! Das war im Moment ihr geringstes Problem.

Sie öffnete die Verbindungstür zum Beobachtungsraum und er war, wie sie es durch das Glas gesehen hatte – leer. Kein Sir Hellsing und kein Walter… Niemand… Sie schluckte, durchschritt schnell den Raum und öffnete die Tür, die sie in den Flur bringen würde.

Auch auf diesem herrschte gähnende Leere… Nirgendwo auch nur das kleinste Anzeichen von Leben. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als sie langsam, sich immer wieder umsehend, den Gang entlang ging. Auf die Treppe zu, die sie in die oberen Stockwerke führen würde.

_Wenn Lady Hellsing dich so sehen würde,_ dachte sie innerlich, wütend über ihre eigene Angst. _Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind, es gibt sicherlich eine logische Erklärung für all das hier…_

Sie war so in ihren Gedanken vertieft, dass sie nichts von ihrer Umgebung wahrnahm und den Blick hatte sie konsequent auf die Treppe gerichtet.

Hätte sie jedoch nach links gesehen, zu Seras – Victorias Tür, hätte sie gesehen, dass diese nur angelehnt war...

Wäre Rune vielleicht ein oder zwei Schritte näher heran getreten…

Hätte sie sich die Zeit genommen, die Tür ein wenig näher zu betrachten… Sie hätte vielleicht das dünne Rinnsal Blut erkennen können, dass durch den Spalt der Tür, in die Zwischenräume der Steine sickerte…und im Halbdunkel eine bleiche Hand, die unbeweglich auf dem Fußboden lag….

Von alledem jedoch, nahm Rune nichts wahr – und vielleicht war es gut so….

Den Blick fest geradeaus gerichtet, ging sie den Flur entlang. Schließlich erreichte sie die Treppen und ging sie, eine Stufe nach der anderen nehmend, empor. Ihr Blick war auf die Stufen gerichtet und als sie oben angekommen war – und den Kopf hob, traf sie fast der Schlag!

Die massive Eisentür hing schief in ihren Angeln, als hätte etwas mit einer unglaublichen Kraft daran gerissen! Das schwere Eisen war an einigen Stellen verbogen, sogar eingerissen.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie den Flur betrat. Kaum zwei Meter von ihr entfernt lag einer der Soldaten Hellsings auf dem Boden in seinem eigenen Blut. Die Beine und Arme standen in einem unnatürlichen Winkel ab und der Kopf… Nein, es handelte sich nicht mehr um einen Kopf. Was sie da vor sich sah, war nur noch eine Masse aus Fleisch und zertrümmerten Schädelknochen. Der süße Geruch von Blut hing schwer in der Luft und schien ihr die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen. Unvermittelt stieg Übelkeit in einem Schwall in ihr empor und sie glaubte sich jede Sekunde übergeben zu müssen. _Atme! Atme! _Zwang sie sich innerlich.

Versuchte nicht auf den bitteren Geschmack von Galle in ihrem Mund zu achten, versuchte ihn zu verdrängen…

Nur am Rande nahm sie wahr, wie sie vorwärts stolperte. Vorbei an diesem grauenhaften Klumpen, der einmal ein Mensch gewesen war und weiter den Gang entlang. Wenn sie gedacht hatte, dass es das war, hatte sie sich getäuscht. Jetzt schien es erst richtig zu beginnen! Überall war Blut an den Wänden, sogar an der lang gezogenen Decken – und Rune fragte sich, was für ein Wesen hier gewütet haben musste – und was noch viel wichtiger war: ob es noch da war…

Sie versuchte nicht auf die Leichen zu achten, als sie sich ihren Weg durch den Flur weiter entlang bahnte.

Hier und dort huschten Schatten über die blutverschmierten Wände. Schienen sie zu locken…nach ihr zu rufen, ein leises Flüstern, dass sie nicht verstehen konnte. Eine Stimme die mit ihr redete, deren Worte ihr merkwürdig bekannt und zur gleichen Zeit fremd waren, als spräche diese Stimme in einer fremden Sprache.

Plötzlich ein gellender Schrei, irgendwo vor ihr.

Es hatte nach einer Frau geklungen…

Kurz darauf ein Geräusch als zerrisse etwas…. Ein leises Wimmern drang an Runes Ohr….

Alles in ihr sträubte sich in diese Richtung zu gehen. Ihr Körper schien sich zu versteifen – und doch bewegten sich ihre Füße stetig vorwärts. Leise, so leise es nur ging, darauf bedacht kein Geräusch zu machen, schlich sie vorwärts – obwohl alles in ihr drängte, umzukehren.

Ihre rechte Hand tastete sich halt suchend an der Tapete entlang. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie ihre Finger sich rot färbten…mit Blut…

Immer näher kam sie dem Wimmern, welches immer leiser zu werden schien.

_Dort vorne…_ Dachte Rune. _Von dort, aus diesem Raum muss es gekommen sein…_

Sie stockte, als sie näher kam. War das nicht das Büro von Lady Hellsing? Ihr Herz klopfte so schnell, als wolle es aus ihrer Brust springen.

Was war hier los?

Immer näher kam die Tür und immer mehr konnte sie von dem Raum dahinter erkennen, bis…. Rune biss sich mit aller Macht auf die Lippen, um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken.

Das Bild welches sich ihr bot, lies sie erstarren… Wie aus einem Albtraum.

Das Büro sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Die Möbel waren umgestürzt, die Vorhänge zerrissen und das Glas der Fensterscheiben war zersplittert. Die Gardinen bewegten sich geisterhaft im Wind und Rune konnte in einer Wand sogar Einschusslöcher erkennen und als ihr Blick auf den Boden fiel….

Integral Wingates Hellsing lag dort, auf dem Boden ihres Büros. Arme und Beine ausgestreckt – und über ihr, der König der Unsterblichen – Alucard! Sein Körper bedeckte den ihren fast gänzlich, während seine Zähne sich tief in ihren Hals gruben. Ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut lief über ihre Haut und tropfte auf die steinernen Fliesen.

Rune konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden, so schrecklich dieses Bild auch war. Wie gebannt stand sie an ihrem Platz, gegen die Tapete gelehnt, starr vor Angst!

Nie hätte sie geglaubt, er wäre zu so etwas fähig. Natürlich, er war ein Vampir. Der König der Unsterblichen, wie er sich selbst nannte – doch er war ihr immer loyal erschienen… Damals, als sie zusammen in seinem Sarg gelegen hatten…. Er hatte weder versucht sie zu beißen, noch war er ihr in irgendeiner Weise zu nahe getreten…. Ein paar Kommentare, ob ihrer Angst…. Das war alles gewesen…

Wie hatte er sich so…verändern können? War das noch Alucard? War dieser Vampir noch derselbe, der ihr trotz allem, geholfen hatte?

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie eine Bewegung erkennen – und plötzlich sah sie Walter!

Er lag ebenfalls auf den eisigen Fliesen, doch hatte er seinen Kopf gehoben. Rune konnte sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht erkennen, als er sich auf seine Arme stützte und versuchte aufzustehen. _Er will ihr helfen!_ Schoss es Rune durch den Kopf.

Im selben Augenblick jedoch zog der König der Unsterblichen eine seiner Waffen. Silbrig glänzte ihr Lauf im Halbdunkel des Büros. „Du wirst lästig, _alter Mann_!" Zischte er – und drückte ab.

Rune war unfähig zu schreien. Sie stand einfach nur da, sah, wie der tote Körper ihres einzigen wirklichen Freundes in Hellsing Manor auf den Boden sackte. Das Monokel zerschellte auf den Fliesen und sein Blut begann dieselbigen rot zu färben…

_Worauf wartest du?_ Riss sie ihre innere Stimme aus ihrer Trance. _Willst du ebenfalls sterben? Du kannst nichts mehr für ihn tun! Lauf! Verschwinde, solange du es noch kannst! _

_Aber was ist mit Lady Hellsing? _Rune wollte am liebsten weglaufen. Wie ihre innere Stimme es ihr riet, doch sie konnte die Frau nicht allein lassen, wider ihr besseren Wissens…

_Sie ist so gut wie tot! Du kannst ihr nicht helfen! Wie auch? Du schaffst es doch noch nicht einmal mehr, Feuer abzuleiten! _Ihre innere Stimme hatte Recht. Wie sollte sie gegen Alucard bestehen?

So leise es ging setzte sie sich, nach einem letzten Blick, in Bewegung, obwohl sie sich abgrundtief für ihre Feigheit schämte. Tastete sich an der Wand entlang und versuchte so gut wie möglich keine Geräusche zu machen. Als sie die Tür passiert hatte, ging sie schnellen Schrittes weiter.

Sie wagte es nicht zurück zu blicken, aus Angst den Vampir zu sehen.

_Weiter…geh nur weiter…Sieh dich nicht um! _Sie hofft innständig, dass er sie nicht gesehen hatte.

Plötzlich stutzte sie. Vor ihr, kaum drei Meter entfernt, stand eine Tür offen.

Etwas zog sie wie magisch an, zwang sie in diesen Raum. Sie wusste nicht was sie erwartete, doch mit dem was sie sah, hätte sie nie im Leben gerechnet!

„Oh mein…" Die Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken.

Auf dem Boden mitten im Zimmer lag ein Mann, blutüberströmt. Seine Gliedmaßen waren so ausgestreckt worden, dass sein Körper ein Kreuz bildete und silberne Klingen waren durch Arme und Beine getrieben worden. Seine Kleidung war Blut durchtränkt und zerrissen, als hätte er eine reißende Bestie bekämpft.

Ihre Füße trugen sie zu ihm, noch bevor ihre Augen erkannten, was ihr Herz schon längst wusste. Dass es sich bei dem Mann um – Alexander Andersen handelte!

„Pater!" Ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie seinen Kopf so drehte, dass sie sein Gesicht sehen konnte. „_Pater Andersen_!"

Die Angst, dass er nicht mehr lebte, er tot war, raubte ihr fast den Verstand. Ihre Hände zitterten wie verrückt, als sie Blut aus seinem Gesicht wischte. Ihm vorsichtig die verbogene Brille absetzte und auf den Boden legte. Sie versuchte, an seinem Hals den Puls zu fühlen. _Nichts_…und die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Fausthieb. Er würde nie wieder mit ihr reden. Nie wieder atmen…leben… _Er war tot_…

Die Trauer war übermächtig und sie verbarg, die Arme um ihn gelegt, ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals. Kümmerte sich nicht um das Blut, welches ihre Bluse durchtränkte und ihre Haut benetzte. Es war _sein Blut_… Sein toter Körper, der unter ihr lag. Auf dem Boden festgehalten durch seine eigenen Klingen….wie ein Stück Vieh.

Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, als sie leise schluchzend über ihm zusammensank. Was war nur geschehen…? Was hatte Alucard nur dazu bewegt alle zu töten? Sie hatte gesehen, wie er Integral Hellsing das Blut aus den Adern saugte, hatte gesehen, wie er Walter, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, eine Kugel zwischen die Augen jagte…

Ein Monster… Er war nichts als ein Monster und sie hasste sich dafür, je anders über ihn gedacht zu haben!

„R-une…" Ein leichtes Kitzeln an ihrem Ohr. Sie erstarrte. Hatte _er_ grade zu ihr gesprochen? So etwas gab es nicht, er war _tot_! Sie hatte es doch überprüft… Rune erhob sich etwas, um in sein Gesicht sehen zu können…und blickte in zwei smaragdene Augen. Augen die, wie sie geglaubt hatte, sich nie wieder öffnen würden…

Das erste was sie fühlte: Unendliche Erleichterung!

Das Zweite: Unglauben.

„Wie ist das möglich…" Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Die Finger ihrer linken Hand fuhren durch sein Haar, während ihre rechte seine Wange berührte. Sie musste ihn einfach berühren! Sich vergewissern, dass es kein Hirngespinst ihrerseits war… Es war einfach unmöglich…und doch lebte und atmete er… Seine Haut war warm und weich, wie

hatte sie das nur übersehen können? _Ein Wunder… Es ist ein Wunder!_

„_Kein_ Wunder." Beantwortete er leise ihren Gedanken und seine Augen blitzten belustigt, trotz des Schmerzes, der in ihnen lag. „Ich…bin ein Re-." Ein Hustenanfall unterbrach ihn und ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut lief über seine Lippen. Es war wie ein Reflex, dass sie es vorsichtig mit den Daumen fortwischte. „…Regenerator…" Ein leichtes Zittern in seiner Stimme. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie konnte die Hitze fühlen, die in ihre Wangen kroch. „Regenerator?" Fragte sie atemlos, versucht sich ihre Verlegenheit nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er nickte, noch schwach. „Ja. Mein Körper kann sich immer wieder erneuern."

„Also ist das, was dir angetan wurde…" Sie stockte. „Nicht ganz so…_schlimm_?"

„Nein. Aber du musst mir helfen…" Er sah sie eindringlich an. „ Zieh die Klingen aus meinem Arm!" Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Nein, das geht nicht…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wie ein Kind, das nicht begreifen konnte, was geschah. „Sie werden verbluten. Ich werde einen Arzt holen, Dr. Crandell…"

„_Dr. Crandell ist tot_!" Fauchte er sie zornig. „Genau wie jeder andere in diesem verfluchten Haus! Begreif das endlich!"

Rune zuckte zusammen und Andersen erkannte seinen Fehler. Versuchte trotz der Schmerzen, die ihn fast um den Verstand brachten, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Zieh die Klingen aus meinen Armen und ich erledige den Rest. Ich verspreche dir, Rune, dass mich das nicht umbringen wird!" Eindringlich sah er sie an. „ Mein Körper wird sich regenerieren, sobald du sie herausgezogen hast. Du _musst_ mir glauben!"

Rune schloss die Augen, versuchte die Tränen zurückzudrängen, die sich erneut zu bilden begannen. Sie musste stark sein!

Sie zwang sich ihren Blick auf die Klinge zu heften, die ihr am nächsten war. Sie steckte bis zum Schaft im Arm des Priesters und Rune bezweifelte ernsthaft, ob sie es überhaupt schaffen würde, sie zu bewegen – geschweige denn aus seinem Arm heraus zu ziehen!

Er schien ihre Gedanken gelesen zu haben. „Ich helfe dir."

Nervös leckte sie sich über die Lippen und ging vor der Klinge in die Hocke. Zögernd legten sich ihre Hände um deren Griff. „Du musst fest ziehen! _So fest du kannst_! Achte nicht auf meine Schmerzen, das wichtigste sind die _Klingen_!" Rune atmete tief durch. „Auf drei?" Ihre Stimme zitterte. Er nickte. Bereitete sich auf die Schmerzen vor. „Auf drei!"

„Eins…zwei…_drei_…!"

Sie versuchte nicht, auf das Blut zu sehen, welches den Ärmel seines Mantels rot färbte und erneut zu fließen begann – versuchte das Geräusch von reißendem Fleisch und Sehnen zu überhören, als sie begann zu ziehen. Mit aller Kraft stemmte sie sich gegen die Klinge. Sie hörte seine erstickten Schreie wie aus weiter Ferne. Die Klinge! Sie raus zubekommen, war das wichtigste! _Zieh! _Feuerte sie sich innerlich an. _Zieh!_

Plötzlich verlor sie jeglichen Halt und landete mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf dem Boden.

Benommen schüttelte sie den Kopf, fragte sich was geschehen war. Dann bemerkte sie, dass sie etwas Schweres in der Hand hielt – und erkannte die blutige Klinge, die noch kurz zuvor in Andersens Arm gesteckt hatte. Ihre Schneide glitzerte im Licht der Deckenlampe und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte sie, im Stahl etwas erkennen zu können! Das Gesicht eines Mannes… Doch nicht wie eine Spiegelung…eher als befände er sich _im_ Stahl! Rote Augen, die sie anfunkelten… Ein hämisches Grinsen – und dann war es verschwunden.

_Eine Sinnestäuschung…_ Mutmaßte Rune, ohne ihren Blick von der Klinge abwenden zu können.

Eine Bewegung riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie hob den Kopf, sah, wie Andersen sich aufsetzte und mit einem schnellen Ruck die Klinge aus seinem anderen Arm herausriss. Ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal zu zögern!

Unfähig sich zu bewegen, sah sie zu, wie auch die Klingen aus seinen Beinen folgten – und er schließlich sichtlich erschöpft auf den Boden zurücksank.

Sofort war sie erneut an seiner Seite. Die Angst, ihn doch noch zu verlieren, dass seine Worte nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen, war übermächtig! „_Alexander_?"

Seine Lider flatterten…öffneten sich und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als er sie ansah. „Gute Arbeit…" Murmelte er leise und sie fühlte, wie seine Hand sanft ihre Wange berührte. „Du bist stärker, als ich dachte…" Erneut dieses Lächeln, das so ungewohnt an ihm wirkte, und trotz der Situation, in der sie sich befanden, anziehend…und fast…zärtlich…

„Hilf mir auf." Rune schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie müssen noch liegen bleiben. Die Blutungen…"

„Keine Blutungen und keine Wunden." Unterbrach er sie und hob zur Bestätigung seinen linken Arm. „Ich bin nur noch ein wenig geschwächt, das ist alles." Erklärte der Priester mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Solche Fähigkeiten haben eben ihren Preis."

Rune konnte es nicht glauben. Der Stoff seines Mantels war noch Blut durchtränkt, doch der Arm darunter… Die Haut wies nur noch einen kleinen, feinen Riss auf, der sich nur minimal vom Rest abhob. Hätte sie es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen…

„Ich sagte doch, ich bin ein Regenerator." Sagte er, mit einem leicht tadelnden Unterton.

„Jetzt hilf mir." Sie leistete seinen Worten sofort Folge, auch wenn sie sie noch nicht richtig verdaut hatte. _Regenerator…. _Die Gedanken wirbelten durch ihren Kopf und sie fügte innerlich ironisch hinzu. _Was kommt als nächstes? Superman?_

Sie reichte ihm ihre beiden Hände und er ergriff diese sanft. „Fertig?" Fragte sie und als er nickte, half sie ihm, auf zu stehen.

Er stützte sich ein wenig auf sie, grade so viel, dass sie ihn noch halten konnte und dann geschah etwas, womit sie nie in ihrem Leben gerechnet hätte.

Er zog sie an sich und küsste ihre Stirn! Rune war wie erstarrt und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.

„Komm. Lass uns dieses Haus verlassen…."

Sie konnte nur nicken. Schmetterlinge schienen in ihrem Bauch Purzelbäume zu schlagen und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, obwohl die Situation ganz und gar nicht zum Lachen war.

_Er hat mich geküsst!_ Dachte sie und konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen, als er ihre Hand in die seine nahm und sie hinter sich her zog.

_Mein erster Kuss…und das auch noch von ihm! Zwar nur auf die Stirn, aber trotzdem!_ Eine leichte Röte bedeckte ihre Wangen, als sie daran dachte, wie weich sich seine Lippen angefühlt hatten – und seine Nähe…. Als plötzlich ein Lachen ertönte, dass Rune das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies. _Alucard…._

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht." Zischte Alexander und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und obwohl es ihm sichtlich schwer fiel, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, schob er Rune schützend hinter sich.

„Was willst du, Vampir?" Knurrte er und sein Blick richtete sich auf ein Paar roter Augen, die kaum fünf Meter von ihnen entfernt auftauchten. „Fürs erste genügt mir dein Tod – und dann ist dein kleiner Liebling an der Reihe!" Antwortete der Vampir und begann sich vor ihren Augen zu materialisieren.

Runes Augen weiteten sich vor Angst und ihre Hände krallten sich Halt suchend in den Mantel Alexander Andersens. Dieser drehte sich jedoch plötzlich um und stieß sie von sich, so dass sie einige Schritte in den Gang hinaus taumelte. „Lauf!" Rief er und zog zwei Klingen unter seinem Mantel hervor.

„Aber…" „Verschwinde, Mädchen! _LOS_!" Fuhr er sie an und seine grünen Augen funkelten zornig. „Ich halte ihn auf!" Mit diesen Worten stürzte er sich auf den Vampir, noch bevor Rune ihn davon abhalten konnte.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blieb sie wie versteinert an ihrem Platz. Sah, wie sich Alexander Alucard entgegen warf. Dann fuhr sie herum und rannte den Gang entlang, der sich vor ihr erstreckte.

Sie konnte es hören, während sie den Gang entlang rannte.

Das Klirren von Metall auf Metall. Das Knurren Alucards und Andersens Verwünschungen. Schüsse die abgefeuert wurden… Dann unvermittelt ein markerschütternder Schrei…

Stille…

Und dann….

„_Rune_…"

Alucard!

Rune hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihr Innerstes in Eiswasser getaucht werden. Wenn _er_ sie rief, konnte das nur eines bedeuten… Alexander war tot… Tränen schossen in ihre Augen, während sie den Gang entlang hetzte, immer wieder hinter sich sah. Sie durfte nicht stehen bleiben auch wenn alles in ihr nach ihm schrie. Danach, den Priester ein letztes Mal zu sehen… Sie liebte ihn, verdammt noch mal…doch jetzt war er tot… Fast hätten sich ihre Schritte verlangsamt, wären da nicht seine Worte gewesen. _Verschwinde!_ Hatte er gesagt. Er würde nicht wollen, dass sie starb, sonst hätte er sie nicht angeschrieen. Sie musste es einfach schaffen! Ihm zuliebe! Sie rannte weiter, hörte _seine_ Schritte, die sich ihr nährten. Alucards schwere Stiefel. Langsam und gleichmäßig, als glaubte er, dass sie ihm nicht entwischen konnte.

Aber vielleicht stimmte das auch. Er war immerhin ein mächtiger Vampir… Ihre Gedanken wirbelten in ihrem Kopf. Warum? Warum tat er das? Sie stolperte über einen Teppich, taumelte schmerzhaft gegen eine Wand und glaubte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu fallen – bis sie es schaffte ihr Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen.

„_Ruhune_…" Seine Stimme hallte wie ein Echo von den Wänden wieder und ließ sie nur noch schneller laufen. Dieser Singsang seiner Stimme, schien überall zu sein, durch ihren Körper zu dringen…und machte sie wahnsinnig! Er schien so nah…

Türen tauchten vor ihr auf und sie versuchte einige von ihnen zu öffnen. Vielleicht konnte sie sich ja vor ihm verstecken? Rune rüttelte an ihren Griffen, drückte sie herunter, zerrte und zog aber nichts geschah. Abgeschlossen!

Panisch vor Angst versuchte sie es bei einer weiteren Tür, rüttelte am Griff doch auch diese öffnete sich nicht. Immer wieder versuchte sie es, stützte sich mit der einen Hand an der Wand neben den Türen ab, um sich abstoßen zu können – und so schneller zur nächsten gelangen zu können.

Nach der sechsten jedoch gab sie auf. _Verschlossen_! Sie waren alle verschlossen! Sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Sie musste weiter dem Gang folgen. Versuchen mit Schnelligkeit diesem Monster zu entkommen – und auf ein Wunder hoffen!

„_Runie_…" Seine Stimme, direkt hinter ihr. Rune schrie auf, wirbelte herum – doch nichts war zu sehen. Sie hielt den Atem an. Der Gang war leer… Für wenige Sekunden blieb sie stehen – horchte. Sie konnte ihr eigenes Herz in der Stille hämmern hören, das Blut das in ihren Ohren rauschte. Sonst jedoch nichts. Weder Schritte – noch seine Stimme…

Langsam begann sie rückwärts zu gehen, dicht an der Wand entlang, als könne diese ihr Schutz bieten. Sie atmete so flach wie möglich, als könne es ihr Leben retten, wenn sie so leise wie möglich war... Ein Trugschluss, das wusste sie nur zu genau. Alucard würde sie einholen…finden…überall. Sie hatte gedacht Werwölfe wären schlimm. Das Schlimmste, was es gab. Alucard jedoch…

Es gab kein Entkommen! Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er auftauchen würde. Sie töten würde…wie die anderen…wie Walter, Integral…und… Alexander… Rune fühlte, wie ihre Augen zu brennen begannen. _Nicht schon wieder! _Schrie sie innerlich, doch sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Gar nichts. Verzweifelung und Angst nahmen Überhand.

_Ich will nicht sterben!_

Sie fuhr herum, wollte rennen. Wenigstens versuchen durch Schnelligkeit ihrem Schicksal zu entkommen – und erstarrte! Eine massive Wand aus Stein versperrte ihr den Weg…

Eine Sackgasse…!

Sie war in eine _Sackgasse_ geraten! Wie war das möglich?

Sie presste die Hände gegen die Wand. Das konnte nicht sein… **_Das durfte nicht_**…! Eben war diese Wand noch nicht dort gewesen, das wusste sie genau! Wie von Sinnen hämmerte sie mit ihren Fäusten dagegen. Ihr Herz raste. Sie fühlte die grob gehauenen Steine, als sie ihre Handflächen darüber gleiten ließ. Fassungslos….

Verzweifelt…

Sie saß in der Falle!

Doch plötzlich… Es war, als vibriere der Stein… Ein Pulsieren, als schlage ein Herz in seinem Inneren. Rune blinzelte. Wie war das Möglich? Es war nur _Stein_!

Sie keuchte entsetzt und wich vor der Wand zurück. _Nicht normal, das ist nicht normal!_ Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild, als sich etwas in der Wand zu bewegen begann, begann, aus ihr heraus zu brechen. Ähnlich einer Hand aus einem alten Horrorfilm, die sich, aus einem Schlammloch empor streckte, um ahnungslose Wanderer ins Moor zu ziehen…

Langsam wich sie, wie betäubt, zurück… Schritt um Schritt entfernte sie sich von dieser Wand. Den Fingern, die sich aus dem lebendig erscheinenden Stein zu bohren begannen… Länger wurden… Sich nach ihr ausstreckten! Ihre Nackenhaare sträubten sich und sie glaubte, jede Sekunde die Besinnung zu verlieren… Sie würde sterben!

An ihre Fähigkeiten, dachte sie nicht. Verschwendete nicht einmal _einen_ Gedanken daran, mit Hilfe des Feuers die Hand zu vernichten… Nein, es war, als besäße sie diese Gabe nicht. Ihr Kopf war leer, ihre Arme wie gelähmt und nur ihre Beine bewegten sich. Ließen sie rückwärts gehen, während sie ihren Blick nicht von dem Horrorszenario abwenden konnte, welches siech vor ihren Augen abspielte.

Plötzlich jedoch stieß sie gegen etwas Weiches – sah hoch – und blickte genau in das Gesicht Alucards! Rune war wie erstarrt. Vermochte sich nicht zu bewegen. Alles kam ihr plötzlich so…irreal vor, als befände sie sich in einer komplett anderen Welt!

Sie konnte ihr eigenes, angsterfülltes Gesicht in den orangen Gläsern seiner Brille sehen. Ihre Augen so groß wie Untertassen…. Ihr Mund weit aufgerissen, doch kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen…

Der Vampir grinste und seine weißen Zähne funkelten im Licht der Deckenlampe.

„Hab ich dich!" Noch bevor sie etwas tun oder sagen konnte, packte er sie mit einer Hand und schleuderte sie mit einer Kraft zu Boden, die ihr die Luft zum atmen raubte. Bunte Lichter explodierten vor ihren Augen, als ihr Kopf mit dem Holz kollidierte. Ein heißer Schmerz schoss durch ihren Körper, ließ den in ihrem Kopf zur Nebensache werden. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihre Wirbelsäule entzwei brechen, wie ein dünner Ast.

Benommen blieb sie liegen. Fühlte das kühle Holz an ihrer Wange. Rune versuchte den Kopf zu heben, doch er schien so schwer, als wöge er Tonnen… Nur langsam begann sich ihre Sicht zu klären. Immer noch sah sie ein paar bunte Lichter, doch es wurden immer weniger und auch ihre Wirbelsäule fühlte sich nicht mehr an, als würde sie bei der kleinsten Bewegung brechen.

„Soll ich dir helfen?" Hörte sie unvermittelt seine Stimme dicht über sich und im selben Moment grub sich eine Hand schmerzhaft in ihr Haar und riss sie brutal hoch. Rune schrie auf, hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihr Kopf vom Rumpf getrennt – und dann fühlte sie seine Wange an ihrem Ohr… Eisige Kälte kroch über ihren Körper. Würde er sie jetzt beißen? Würde er ihr jetzt das Blut aus den Adern saugen? Sie blinzelte. Versuchte ihn anzusehen, doch aus ihrer Position heraus gelang es ihr einfach nicht. Sie hatte verloren…war so gut wie tot…

Sie wehrte sich nicht, als er sie enger an sich zog. Die Finger seiner rechten Hand über ihren Hals strichen.

„Rune… Du zitterst ja…" Seine Stimme dunkel und tief, schien sie einzulullen. Fast freundlich…und zur gleichen Zeit schlimmer als alles andere. So nah… Der Tod war so nah… Sie kniff die Augen fest zusammen. Wollte nichts sehen. Wollte nicht sehen, was kam. Das Unvermeidliche…

_Worauf wartet er noch?_ _Warum tötet er mich nicht einfach? _

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten…" Seine Fingerspitzen glitten ihren Hals hinauf, etwas Klebriges hinter sich herziehend. Was war das? Flüssig und… Sie wollte es gar nicht wissen. Nein…lieber nicht. Es war besser so…

„Weißt du, ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht…" Ein leises Lachen und seine Hand löste sich von ihrem Hals. „Willst du es sehen?"

_Nein!_ Schrie sie in ihren Gedanken. _Nein!_

„Komm schon, Rune… Mach die Augen auf. Ich habe hier etwas für dich…"

Sie schüttelte fast panisch den Kopf. Die Lider fest geschlossen. _Nein, nein, nein!_

„_Wenn du die Augen nicht aufmachst, reiße ich dir deine Lider raus_!" Drohte er mit einem animalischen Knurren. „Komm schon. Er wollte dich _so_ _gerne_ noch einmal sehen…."

_Wovon redet er? Warum tötete er mich nicht?_ Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sollte sie wirklich… Aber blieb ihr denn eine andere Wahl?

Zögernd drehte sie den Kopf und langsam, ganz langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen. Alles in ihr sträubte sich gegen diese Bewegung. Sie wollte ihn nicht ansehen! Wollte sein Grinsen nicht sehen… Was sie jedoch letztendlich sah, war nicht Alucard!

Sie…blickte genau in das Gesicht Alexander Andersens! In seine zwei smaragdgrünen Augen… Doch diesmal waren sie leer. Kein Leben in ihnen, nur ein fast schon überraschter Ausdruck. Der Mund offen, zu einem Schrei verzerrt.

_Alexander_…oder besser sein Kopf! In der Luft gehalten von der behandschuhten Hand Alucards!

Das was ehemals Speise – und Luftröhre gewesen waren, schlackerte in einer unförmigen Organmasse darunter. Blut tropfte vom Gewebe und auf dem Boden bildete sich langsam eine Pfütze.

Rune presste ihre Hände auf ihren Mund, um den hysterischen Schrei zu unterdrücken, welcher sich seinen Weg über ihre Lippen bahnte. Sie merkte nicht, dass der Vampir sie nicht mehr festhielt, sondern sie mit einem fast schon erwartungsvollen Ausdruck in den Augen ansah.

Rune fiel nach vorne, unfähig sich alleine aufrecht zu halten. Im Fallen fühlte sie, wie etwas Weiches ihr Gesicht striff, eine Spur auf ihrer Wange und ihrem Haar hinterließ...

Heiße Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, als sie, die Arme über ihren Kopf geschlagen, auf dem Fußboden kauerte. Hysterisch weinte und schrie.

Alles was sie wollte war, die Zeit zurück zu drehen. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, niemals vor diesen Wagen gelaufen zu sein. Niemals in Hellsing Manor aufgenommen worden zu sein…

Warum?

„**WARUM**?" Ihr Schrei hallte von den Wänden wider. Klang in ihren eigenen Ohren wie der, einer Wahnsinnigen… Kraftlos sackte sie auf die Seite, rollte sich wie ein kleines Kind zusammen – die Arme um die angewinkelten Knie geschlungen.

_Warum?_ Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, was ihn dazu getrieben hatte. Sie wollte es nicht verstehen! Er war ein Monster! Wie hatte sie das vergessen können? Der König der Untoten ließ sich nicht einfach wie ein Hund an die Kette legen. Sir Hellsing hätte das wissen müssen!

„**Sie hätte es wissen müssen**!" Schrie sie mit Tränen erstickter Stimme. „**Alles**….**alles** geschieht noch einmal…alles…." Ihre Schreie wurden zu einem leisen Wimmern. Ein Murmeln, das selbst Alucard nur schwer verstehen konnte.

Der Vampir stand an seinem Platz und beobachtete die junge Frau, die wie ein Kind dort auf dem Boden vor ihm lag. Er hätte sie mit einem einzigen Schlag zerquetschen können…

Sie war nicht in der Lage, sich zu verteidigen, ihre große _Gabe_ einzusetzen!

Verächtlich musterte er sie und ließ den Kopf Andersens fallen. Mit einem platschenden Geräusch landete er auf den Holzbohlen. Schwach… Nichts anderes war sie. _Erbärmlich… _Dachte er und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Maske aus Spott und Hohn. Er hatte sie also wirklich überschätzt… Damals in Irland…er hatte geglaubt, sie sei stärker. Ihr Körper hatte es geschafft trotz allem diese Visionen zu verarbeiten… Sie hätte auch hier…

_Abbrechen…_ Hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme in seinen Gedanken. _Sie hat ihr Schicksal selbst besiegelt._

_Glaubt Ihr? _Fragte er zurück, den Blick immer noch auf das zitternde Häuflein Elend vor ihm gerichtet. _Ich denke nicht…_ Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass sie seine Taten nicht mit Hass beantwortet hatte, sondern mit einem Zusammenbruch. Nicht mit einem Angriff, sondern mit Aufgabe…. _Wie ist das möglich?_ Fragte er sich und die Neugier begann an ihm zu nagen. Warum hatte sie sich nicht gewehrt? Es würde nur eine Möglichkeit geben, das herauszufinden.

_Ich sagte abbrechen, Alucard! _

Der Vampir jedoch ignorierte die Stimme Integral Hellsings.

„Zeig mir was dich blockiert, kleine Rune…" Flüsterte er und hob seine Hand.

Rune fühlte sich von einer unsichtbaren Macht empor gehoben, bis sie schließlich stand. Rauer Stein bohrte sich in ihren Rücken. Sie stand! Stand an der Wand gelehnt, die Wand, die ihr die Flucht versperrt hatte. Diesmal jedoch fühlte sie kein Vibrieren. Es war einfach nur Stein…oder? Wie durch einen grauen Schleier nahm sie Alucards Gestalt wahr, die sich ihr nährte.

„Öffne mir dein Herz…" Seine Hände streckten sich nach ihr aus und sie versuchte ihnen zu entkommen. Drehte ihren Kopf mit letzter Kraft hin und her, wand sich – doch sie hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Tränen liefen in Strömen über ihre Wangen. Warum? Warum nur tat er das? Fragen…zu viele Fragen, auf die es keine Antworten gab. Fragen, die durch ihre Gedanken rasten, so viel noch, dass sie zu klären hatte… Sie wollte noch nicht sterben…!

Seine Fingerspitzen pressten sich gegen ihre Schläfen. Dieser Druck…unerträglich. Als zermalme er ihren Kopf! Sie konnte das Blut Andersens fühlen, wie es von seinen Händen tropfte, über ihr Gesicht lief. _Alexander…_

Der Anblick seines Körpers auf dem Boden der Bibliothek festgenagelt, wie ein Kreuz geformt… Der Blick seiner smaragdgrünen Augen…schmerzerfüllt und doch voller Kampfgeist. Als er sie ansah…sanft…fast schon _liebevoll_… Er hatte ihre Stirn geküsst… Hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet? War es wirklich _real_ gewesen?

„Es ist sein Blut, das Blut Andersens, sein Blut…." Murmelte sie wie in Trance. „Er ist tot, der Mann…liebe, Alexander… Integral…Walter…alle sind tot…" Ihr Blick war unfocusiert. Ging durch ihn hindurch. Flackerte…ein Hauch von Wahnsinn in ihren Augen und ihre Lippen bewegten sich, doch kein Ton war mehr zu hören, als spräche sie zu sich selbst.

„Sieh mich an…"

Rune konnte nicht anders, als der Stimme zu gehorchen. Die Stimme, die sich durch den Nebel ihrer Gedanken drängte. Alles einnahm und sie zwang, ihr Folge zu leisten.

Rote Augen blickten tief in die ihren. Nahmen sie gefangen. Schrecklich und anziehend zugleich.

Alucard konzentrierte sich.

Fast rechnete er wieder mit einer Blockade, wie damals in Irland.

Etwas, dass sich ihm verweigern würde… Ihm den Eintritt in ihre Gedankenwelt verwehren wollte… Doch dann begannen sich Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge zu formen – und plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl von Etwas angezogen zu werden… Ein Sog der ihn erfasste und mit sich riss…. Sofort wollte er den Kontakt abbrechen, doch es war bereits zu spät… Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks schien alles Kopf zu stehen. Nicht mehr _er_ war es, der Gedanken las, sondern eine fremde Macht, die in seinen Geist eindrang. Sich durch ihn hindurch tastete… Spinnenartige Finger, die jeden Gedanken erkannten, lasen…

Für eine Sekunde fand er sich an Runes Stelle wieder. Gegen die Wand gepresst, die er selbst erschaffen hatte und _sie_ vor sich. _Ihre_ Hände an seinen Schläfen, _ihre_ Lippen die sich bewegten und _ihre_ Worte, die in seinen Gedanken hallten – doch dieses Trugbild verschwamm rasch und ehe er wieder klar sehen konnte, nahm er einen Geruch wahr. Frisch und irgendwie…anders… Ein leises Rauschen drang an sein Ohr und sein erster Gedanke war: Das ist das Meer… Ich bin am Meer!

Langsam begann sich auch seine Sicht zu klären. Farben fanden ihren Platz. Umrisse hoben sich ab, Kontraste wurden deutlicher…und er glaubte zu Träumen. Er sah nicht den Gang vor sich, oder Rune… Nein…

Er stand auf einem Weg!

Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch die dichten Wipfel der Bäume, die sich leicht hin und her wiegten.

Seine erste Reaktion war gewesen, zurück zuweichen… Sich in den Schatten eines Baumes zu drängen, weg von der Helligkeit. Seinem Feind, der Sonne, wie ein Feigling… Dann jedoch begriff er, dass das was er sah, nicht real sein konnte. Sonst wäre er schon Sekunden zuvor nur noch ein Häufchen Asche gewesen…

Alucard sah sich um.

Anscheinend befand er sich in einer Art Wald. Das leise Rauschen der Blätter im Wind übte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn aus. Mehr, als es ihm lieb war.

Eine Oase der Ruhe…

Sein Blick suchte die Umgebung ab, versuchte etwas zu entdecken, was ihm bekannt vorkam. Doch Fehlanzeige.

Schließlich beschloss er dem Waldweg zu folgen. Denn was sollte er sonst tun? Hatte er eine andere Wahl? Nein – und er hasste es. Hasste es manipuliert zu werden!

Seine schweren Stiefel gruben sich tief in die weiche Erde. Der Geruch von Moosen und Harz lag in der Luft. Einlullend… Die Blütenpracht am Rande des Weges, ein Fest für die Sinne… Alucard ließ es sich nicht nehmen hin und wieder einen Blick zu riskieren. Das erste Mal seit Jahrhunderten, sah er einen Wald im Sonnenschein sah… Selbst ihn ließ das nicht völlig kalt.

Obwohl er es sich wünschte. Schließlich war er ein _Vampir_!

Der Wald zu Seiten des Weges begann sich zu lichten, die Bäume wurden weniger und unvermittelt trat er hinaus in die strahlende Sonne! Geblendet von ihrer Helligkeit musste er die Augen schließen und einige Male blinzeln, bevor er sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte.

Vor ihm erstreckte sich eine Lichtung mit der Größe zweier Fußballfelder und in ihrer Mitte lag ein See…. Das funkelnde Blau des Wassers hätte aus einem Reisekatalog für die Bahamas kommen können.

Ein Bild wie aus einem Märchen…

Das nagende Gefühl der Unsicherheit ließ sich nicht ganz vertreiben, als er langsam über die Wiese ging. Er konnte die Wärme der Sonne durch seine Kleidung hindurch spüren, den leichten Wind, der seine Nasenspitze kitzelte und mit seiner Fliege spielte. Eine geradezu grotesk _schöne _ Naturlandschaft, die in ihm Übelkeit und Brechreiz auslöste… Aber auch – und das entsetzte ihn am meisten – Sehnsucht… Ganz leicht nur, ein Gefühl, kaum wahrnehmbar trotzdem allem ein stummer Begleiter auf seinem Weg….

Immer näher kam der See – und jetzt konnte er auch eine Gestalt ausmachen, die an dessen Ufer kniete. Merkwürdig, dass sie ihm nicht vorher schon aufgefallen war…

Sie trug ein weißes Kleid, welches ihre Beine bis zu den Knöcheln bedeckte und hatte ihm den Rücken zugekehrt.

Vorn übergebeugt stützte sie sich auf einen schlanken Arm und filigrane Finger des anderen tauchten in das kühle Nass. Bewegten sich langsam hin und her und kleine Wellen setzten die eben noch ruhige Wasseroberfläche in Bewegung.

Je näher er kam, desto mehr konnte er erkennen und als er schließlich direkt neben ihr zum stehen kam und ihr Gesicht ihm nicht weiter verborgen schien…war es, gelinde gesagt, eine Überraschung… Natürlich ließ er sich nichts dergleichen Anmerken. Weder, dass die Landschaft nicht so spurlos an ihm vorüber gegangen war, wie er es gern gehabt hätte, noch dass er sie nicht hatte erkennen können. Wie ihm ihre Gestalt zuerst noch verborgen geblieben war, so war es auch ihr Geruch und ihr Blut gewesen…. Doch jetzt …

Ihre fein geschnittenen Gesichtszüge und ihre Augen hätte er überall und jederzeit wieder erkannt. Ihre Haut, weiß wie Elfenbein…

Rune Morgana O'Brian, geborene McCallister…

Er versuchte seine Überraschung zu verbergen. Zu überspielen. „Nette kleine Zuflucht…"

Die Gestalt hob den Kopf und ein Paar grauer Augen begegneten seinem Blick.

„Ich sollte dich für das, was du getan hast töten…." Ihre Stimme klang völlig ruhig. Ganz anders, wie noch vor Sekunden, als sie panisch vor Angst um ihr Leben gerannt war. Sie, dem Wahnsinn nah, etwas vor sich hin gemurmelt hatte. Oh ja, sie war nahe daran gewesen, verrückt zu werden – und er hatte es genossen!

Diese Rune, die jetzt jedoch vor ihm saß, war anders… Ruhig und gefasst, als wäre nichts weiter geschehen…und ihre Worte überlegend ausgesprochen…, als müsse sie sich noch darüber im Klaren werden, was genau sie tun würde. Doch mit einer Sicherheit erfüllt, die keinen Zweifel daran ausließ, dass _sie_ hier die Oberhand besaß. Oder es zumindest glaubte.

_Interessant…._ Die Neugier des Vampirs war geweckt worden.

„...und für was, sollte ich mich schuldig fühlen?" Fragte er und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem bösartigen Lächeln. „Dafür, dass ich _Spaß_ gehabt habe?"

„_Sein Blut_…" Kein Zittern in ihrer Stimme. Keine Angst. „ Es ist überall an dir… Ich kann es riechen…"

„Gefällt es dir?" Alucard legte den Kopf schief, beobachtete jede noch so kleine Reaktion.

„Willst du ihn sehen, deinen Liebsten? Er ist leider etwas kopflos im Moment und…"

„Man könnte dir fast glauben…" Unterbrach sie ihn ruhig, den Blick wieder auf das kristallklare Wasser gerichtet. Nicht die Kleinste Regung in ihrem Gesicht. Ruhig, nicht Gleichgültig…und keine Trauer in ihren Augen… „…_fast_…"

Alucard stockte. _Was_ hatte sie gesagt? Glaubte sie ihm etwa _nicht_? Das war _unmöglich_! Runes Psyche war für ein logisches Angehen dieser extremen Situation nicht geschaffen! Er _wusste_ es, hatte ein Gespür für Schwächlinge wie sie! Sie mochte diese Gabe haben Feuer zu kontrollieren und vielleicht auch eine gewisse mentale Stärke haben, in bestimmten Situationen… Aber geistiger Manipulation war sie nicht gewachsen… Wie auch? Noch nie hatte ihm jemand etwas entgegensetzen können! Nie! So leicht würde er sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen lassen! Er nicht!

„Ich habe den Mann getötet, den du von ganzem Herzen liebst…" Er nährte sich ihr langsam, ging neben ihr in die Knie. „Ich habe Hellsing _vernichtet_. Integral getötet…und nun bist _du_ dran… Du bist _allein_…" Seine Hand streckte sich nach ihrem Hals aus.

Ohne auch nur im leisesten auf seine Worte zu reagieren, fuhren ihre Fingerspitzen fort, Kreise im Wasser zu ziehen.

„Für die _Taten_ die du begangen hast, solltest du in der Hölle schmoren…aber nicht für _Illusionen_…" Sie hatte es gesagt, als wäre es nichts weiter, als ein kleiner, dummer Fehler – eine Nichtigkeit. Doch für ihn… Es war, als hätte man ihm einen Schlag versetzt. Unerwartet und heftig…genau ins Schwarze! Alucard hielt mitten in seiner Bewegung inne. „Woher willst du wissen, dass das was geschehen ist, nicht real ist?" Fragte er gefährlich leise und seine roten Augen funkelten. „Ein einfacher Mensch wie du! _Ein Nichts_! Weder in der Lage, die _Gabe_, die ihm gegeben wurde zu kontrollieren – _noch die Menschen zu beschützen, die er **liebt**_!" Seine Worte donnerten über die Ebene wie ein Peitschschlag und in der Ferne erhob sich ein Schwarm Vögel flügelschlagend und kreischend in den blauen Himmel.

Stille folgte – und dann geschah etwas, womit er niemals gerechnet hatte:

Sie lachte leise…

Ein Ton, glockenhell und fern der Schwermut die sonst in ihrer Stimme lag. Ein Ton, der sein Innerstes erbeben lies und die Bäume um sie herum mit einem leisen Rauschen zu beantworten schienen.

Ihre grauen Augen funkelten belustigt, als sie ihn ansah – und mit einer leicht tadelnden Stimme sagte sie: „Du bist ein vortrefflicher Lügner, mein lieber Alucard… Aber hier ist _mein Reich_. _Du bist hier_, weil _ich dich_ herein gelassen habe, Vampir. Nicht weil es in deiner _Macht_ liegt."

Das erste Mal in seinem Leben war _er_ derjenige, der stumm zuhörte und nicht _der_, der die Regeln aufstellte – und zum ersten Mal war er gemaßregelt worden!

Was bei jedem anderen in einem Blutbad geendet hätte, ließ er hier durchgehen. Wissend, dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb. Er war hier nur Gast. Das hatte sie ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben…

„_Wer oder was bist du_?"

Das geheimnisvolle Lächeln, das um ihren Mundwinkel spielte war sanft – und sie wirkte, wie eine dieser guten Feen aus dem Märchenland, die ihm seit jeher verhasst waren.

„Du _weißt_ wer ich bin…"

„Genau genommen weiß ich, was du _nicht_ bist…" Antwortete er und hasste sich für seine Unwissenheit. „Rune, deren Aussehen _du_ angenommen hast."

„_Nur_, weil ich ein Teil von ihr bin – und es dir leichter fällt mit einem Menschen zu reden, als mit…sagen wir mal …Luft…oder würdest du einen körperlosen Geist bevorzugen, Alucard?"

„Ich warne dich…" Knurrte der Vampir. „Wenn du mich zum Narren hältst, dann…"

„…tötest du mich?" Beendete sie seine Drohung mit einer Frage, die von einem gefährlichen Blitzen seiner Augen beantwortet wurde.

Sie neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und maß ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick. Fast so, als schätze sie, wie viel sie ihm von seiner Drohung wirklich glauben konnte.

„Wenn du versuchst, mich zu töten…" Begann sie. „…dann tötest du _sie _ebenso."

„Glaubst du das interessiert mich?" Alucard schnaubte verächtlich. „Es ist mir egal, was aus diesem _Kind_ wird! Also, sag mir, was ich wissen will!"

Das Wesen, was immer es auch war, seufzte leise.

„Ich bin…die Macht, die Rune die Fähigkeit gibt, Feuer herauf zu beschwören – und _du_ bist die Verbindung, die ich brauche, um zu _ihr_ vorzudringen…"

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verstand er nicht was sie damit meinte. Konnte ihre Worte nicht verinnerlichen… Dann jedoch dämmerte es ihm.

„Rune…"

Das Wesen, das Rune zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah, nickte.

„Sie ahnt nichts hiervon", sie machte eine ausholende Bewegung mit ihrer linken Hand und glitzernde Wassertropfen rieselten durch die Luft, funkelten in der Sonne. „… noch von den Kräften, die in ihr schlummern…" Ihr Blick traf den des Vampirs, voller Sehnsucht und Verlangen. „ Ich _will frei sein_, wieder _eins_ mit ihr sein…" Erneut ein leises Seufzen. „ Ausgesperrt zu sein, wie ein räudiger Hund… Dabei bin ich _ihr Geschick, ihre Zukunft_ – ich gehöre _zu ihr_! Doch aus Angst stößt sie mich von sich…" Ein Schatten schien sich über das Gesicht des Ebenbildes Runes zu legen und der Vampir konnte ihren Schmerz nur zu deutlich fühlen.

Alucard glaubte endlich das _gesamte_ Ausmaß ihrer Worte zu verstehen.

Jetzt, in diesem Moment, befand er sich _in ihr_, wenn man es so ausdrücken wollte. Nicht nur in ihren Gedanken – sondern in ihrem Herz… In einer Welt, die Rune sich unbewusst selbst erschaffen hatte. In die sie sich flüchtete, wenn ihr die Realität zu viel wurde – oder in der sie ihre Kraft einsperrte, aus Angst…vor selbiger. Ihre Kraft, die _so_ nie ein Teil von ihr werden konnte…

Und so war es auch mit der Dimension, die _er_ erschaffen hatte.

_In ihrem Innersten begreift sie, dass es nicht real ist, _überlegte er._ Doch es dringt nicht zu ihrem Verstand hervor. Wenn es das täte, diese unsichtbare Barriere durchbräche…wäre sie fähig mit dem Feuer umzugehen und zu so vielem mehr…. _

„Ich sehe, du verstehst…" Sagte das Wesen leise. Ihre Fingerspitzen ruhten jetzt im Wasser. Trotzdem zogen noch kleine Kreise über die Oberfläche, schwach…in ihren letzten Zügen…

„Du sagtest, du brauchst mich…" Begann Alucard langsam. „Dass ich die Verbindung bin…"

Sie nickte. „Auf eine Aktion folgt immer eine Reaktion… Du bist zwar hier, weil ich es wollte. Aber Zeit und Ort mussten stimmen, _Runes_ Geist, die _Barriere_ musste überwunden werden…"

„_Du_ warst es, die mir in Irland den Eintritt verwehren wollte…" Runes Ebenbild nickte erneut. „Warum?"„Die Zeit war noch nicht reif. Rune ist noch lange nicht so weit, sich ihrem Schicksal zu stellen…"

„Du redest von den Wächtern." Stellte Alucard fest.

„Ja."

„Wer sind sie?"

„Ein Geheimbund. Menschen mit besonderen Gaben und einer bestimmten Blutlinie. Wird diese Blutlinie unterbrochen, stirbt die Macht mit ihnen."

„Abkömmlinge, die sich damals zusammen geschlossen haben, um den Zauberer zu vernichten!" Langsam begannen sich für Alucard die Puzzelteile zusammen zu fügen. Eins zu werden. „Das heißt ihre Mutter…" Folgerte er, wurde jedoch unsanft unterbrochen.

„Nicht ihre Mutter! Morgan McCallister hatte noch eine Zwillingsschwester, Kara, _deren_ Aufgabe war es, die Siegel zu erneuern."

„Doch sie wurde getötet, noch bevor sie die Chance dazu hatte." Mutmaßte der Vampir und konnte die Aufregung die ihn erfasste, nicht gänzlich aus seiner Stimme verbannen. _…und ich dachte, es könnte nicht mehr besser kommen…_ Dachte er und rieb sich innerlich die Hände. Was für eine Geschichte, was für ein _herrlicher_ Kampf würde ihnen bevorstehen… Er hatte Blut geleckt.

„Genau." Sie nickte und in ihren Augen lag ein merkwürdiger Glanz, den Alucard nicht zu deuten vermochte. Hatte sie seine Gedanken gelesen? Fast erschien es ihm so. Er musste auf der Hut sein…

„ Die Macht ging somit auf Morgan über", fuhr sie fort. „ Da sie Zwillinge waren – ein Wink des Schicksals."

„Das gleiche Blut…" Alucards Augen verengten sich nachdenklich. Seine Gedanken brachten ihn zurück zu jener Nacht, in der er Morgan töten wollte – und sie verschont hatte.

„Zu der Zeit, als sie auf Hellsing Manor war… Sie sagte mir, sie hätte ihren Tod gesehen…"

„Ja. Es war die Zeit, in der sie ihr Kind in sich trug. Sie war in ihrer Fähigkeit weder ausgebildet worden, noch in der Lage diese ihr gegebene Gabe einzusetzen. Auf sich allein gestellt, mit Träumen ihres baldigen Todes erkannte Morgan, dass es unmöglich war, sich und ihr Kind gleichzeitig zu retten und so trug sie es heimlich aus und gab es fort. Ohne das jemand davon etwas erfahren hat…." „…und starb nur wenige Tage danach." Vollendete Alucard und sah auf den See hinaus. Was für ein Schicksal. Er dachte an Walter. Hätte dieser gewusst, um was es ging, hätte er alles versucht sie zu retten… Er wäre bei dem Versuch wahrscheinlich selbst gestorben. Ein törichter Mann! _Vielleicht ist es gut so, wie es ist… _Überlegte der Vampir. _So hat Rune wenigstens ihren Vater…und Walter wird die Wahrheit endlich Frieden bringen. Den Frieden, nachdem er sich so sehr sehnt._

„Es ist bald so weit."

„Was meinst du?" Doch anstatt seine Frage zu beantworten, sah das Wesen nur auf den See hinaus. „Sie muss lernen auf die Stimmen zu hören. Ansonsten…" Das Wesen schloss die Augen. „Auch ich bin nicht allmächtig. Damien wird einen Weg finden, sich zu befreien – und wenn Rune dann nicht bereit ist…" Das Gesicht des Ebenbildes Runes verdunkelte sich und auch die Umgebung schien mit einem Mal weniger farbenfroh. Der Himmel dunkler als kurz zuvor und auch die Sonne schien langsam ihre Kraft zu verlieren.

„Wenn sie den Stimmen bald nicht folgt, wird alles zu spät sein. Für sie, aber auch für Hellsing – und England…und für mich…"

„Du vergisst, dass _ich_ auch noch da bin."

„Ich habe es _nicht_ vergessen, _König der Unsterblichen_. Aber sag mir, fließt das Blut der Wächter durch deine Adern? Nein – und so bist selbst du, Alucard, _nutzlos_!"

Der Vampir fletschte zornig die Zähne und wollte etwas erwidern, doch das Wesen brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. „Du bist mächtig genug, um ihn zu bekämpfen und vielleicht auch, ihn zu besiegen…. Vielleicht. Aber kannst _du_ ihm seine Macht nehmen, ihn wieder versiegeln? Hast _du_ die Fähigkeit die Macht seiner Spiegel zu bannen?"

Alucards Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, doch er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte – auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel. Diesmal war es an jemand anderem, der Gefahr zu trotzen, obwohl Alucard sich nicht im Geringsten sicher war, ob sie es schaffen würde…

Unvermittelt ging ein Flirren durch die Landschaft und das Bild vor seinen Augen, begann langsam zu verschwimmen, unscharf zu werden. Alucard wusste sofort, dass seine Zeit an diesem Ort gezählt war und dass er wahrscheinlich nie mehr die Chance haben würde, hier her zu gelangen – auch wenn er noch viele Fragen hatte…

„Sag mir noch eins." Beeilte er sich, bevor es zu spät sein würde. „Warum hat sie sich nicht gewehrt?"

„Du verstehst es wirklich nicht, König der Unsterblichen, oder?" Klang die Stimme des Wesens in seinen Ohren. Ein Anflug von Enttäuschung schwang darin und Alucard glaubte schon, dass das alles war, dass sie ihm nicht mehr antworten würde – doch dann…:

„Weil Rune in deiner erschaffenen Illusion alles verloren hat, wofür es sich _für sie_ zu leben lohnt…"

Ein Sog erfasste ihn, schien ihn fort zu ziehen, fort von dem See und dem Wesen, das von sich selbst sagte Runes _Gabe_ zu sein.

Alles um ihn herum begann sich zu verdunkeln, immer schneller an ihm vorbei zu ziehen. Die Farben begannen, sich zu vermischen – und plötzlich fand sich Alucard in seiner eigens für Rune erschaffenen Realität wieder. Seine Fingerspitzen lagen immer noch an ihren Schläfen und sie sah ihn an. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, wie zuvor, langsam, wie in Trance…

Dann jedoch blinzelte sie – und ihr Blick wurde mit einem Mal klar.

Keine Angst – und keine Panik in ihm… Als verstünde sie plötzlich, um was es ging. Als verstünde sie, das all das was hier geschehen war, nur eine Illusion gewesen war…

„Das ist nicht real…" Ihre Worte waren leise gesprochen, für einen normalen Menschen kaum hörbar, für einen Vampir jedoch klar wie ein kalter Wintermorgen…

„Meinst du?" Seine Stimme war ohne jede Regung, kalt und gefühllos – so wie seine Natur.

Er fühlte, wie ihm die Fäden zu entgleiten drohten. Sein für sie sorgsam gesponnenes Netz zu zerreißen begann. Doch er wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Kein Mensch hatte ihn je so gedemütigt, wie sie – und er würde sich dieses Messer nicht noch tiefer in sein totes Fleisch bohren lassen!

Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Ein Lächeln, das er kurz zuvor schon einmal gesehen hatte….

„All das, ist nicht real." Ihre Stimme klang jetzt sicherer, lauter… „Du bist ein Vampir, vielleicht der stärkste von allen aber ob du es willst oder nicht, die Menschen, die du in

deiner geschaffenen Realität getötet hast, könntest du niemals im wahren Leben töten."

„Du glaubst gar nicht, zu _was_ ich fähig bin…" Zischte der Vampir.

„Du könntest Integral niemals töten. Weil du sie …" Mit einer einzigen Handbewegung löste er die Illusion auf.

Das letzte Wort, jedoch hallte in seinen Ohren wieder. „…liebst…" Ein ungebetenes Echo in seinen Gedanken. _„Weil du sie liebst…"_ Das hatte sie sagen wollen. Sie hatte ihn durchschaut – auch wenn es in erster Linie ihre Gabe war, die ihr dazu verholfen hatte…nicht ihre eigene Intelligenz….

_Doch es ändert nichts an der Tatsache… _Mischte sich eine leise Stimme in seine Gedanken ein. _Gar nichts…_

Anders wie ihr Eintritt in diese erschaffene Realität glich ihr Austritt eher einer Explosion! Die Wände, Boden und Decke des Flures schienen sich zusammenzuziehen. Die Farben vermischten sich, liefen in einander, wie bei einem in Wasser getränktes Gemälde – und

im selben Moment blendete sie erneut gleißendes Licht, nahm ihr jegliche Sicht.

Rune kniff die Augen zusammen. Zählte innerlich bis zehn und wagte erst dann wieder, ihre Augen zu öffnen.

Sie fand sich im Trainingsraum wieder.

Hinter dem Sicherheitsglas des Beobachtungsraumes sah sie Integral Hellsing stehen. Unversehrt und in ihrem grauen Anzug gekleidet blickte sie auf Rune herab. Ein Ausdruck in ihren azurblauen Augen, den die jüngere Frau als Enttäuschung wahrnahm.

Das Oberhaupt Hellsings öffnete den Mund, als wolle sie etwas sagen, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf und verließ den Beobachtungsraum.

_Unzufrieden… Sie ist unzufrieden mit mir_, schoss es Rune durch den Kopf. _Ich habe es vermasselt…_

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Alucard in der offenen Tür stehen. Ohne Sonnenbrille und Hut lehnte er an deren Rahmen. Er hatte die Arme vor seiner Brust überkreuzt und sah sie fast schon nachdenklich an.

Etwas berührte ihre Stirn, etwas Kühles, lenkte sie ab. Walter…

Die Erkenntnis, dass alles nur eine Illusion gewesen war, ein erschaffener Albtraum um ihre Fähigkeiten aus ihr herauszukitzeln… Ihre Hände fuhren über ihr Gesicht. Fast glaubte sie, Blut darauf zu fühlen, doch nichts dergleichen befand sich auf ihrer Haut. Ihr Herz raste. _Nur eine Illusion…_

„Ganz ruhig…" Die Stimme Walters neben ihr. _Er lebt… _War ihr erster Gedanke und dann: _Warum hat er es nicht verhindert?_

Der Zorn kam plötzlich und übermannte sie in einer einzigen wütenden Welle.

„Hat es Spaß gemacht?" Schrie sie den Butler an der ob diesem Ausbruch überrascht ein Stück zurück wich. Rune sah den Schmerz in den Augen Walters, doch in diesem Moment war es ihr egal. Sie _wollte_ jemanden verletzen, so wie man sie verletzt hatte – und es war ihr egal um wen es sich dabei handelte!

„Rune, bitte…" Walter legte eine beruhigende Hand auf ihre Schulter, doch sie sprang auf und wich vor ihm zurück. „Fass mich nicht an!" Schrie sie und richtete dann ihren Blick auf Alucard. Dieser Vampir hatte die Nerven, immer noch an Ort und Stelle zu verweilen und sie einfach nur mit hochgezogenen Brauen, amüsiert, anzusehen.

„Was ist so lustig?" Zischte sie in seine Richtung. „Ist es so toll Menschen fertig zu machen?" Ihr Blick bohrte sich voller Zorn in den seinen. Der Vampir jedoch sah hinter den Zorn und die Wut. Sah ihre Angst, ihre Unsicherheit… Er wusste, er brauchte nur die richtigen Worte sagen und sie würde in weniger als zwei Sekunden weinend auf dem Boden liegen. Er dachte an den Zwischenfall in seiner erschaffenen Realität. Dachte an das, was die _Gabe_ ihm gesagt hatte – und schwieg. Sollte sie doch Zeter und Mordio schreien. Er wusste, wie es wirklich um sie stand – und wenn es Integral erlaubte, würde er das Gleiche noch einmal tun. Ohne jedoch den gleichen Fehler noch einmal zu begehen, er würde…

Ein Lächeln bahnte sich den Weg auf seine Lippen, ohne dass er die Beschimpfungen Runes wahrnahm. Ein Satz jedoch, riss ihn unvermittelt aus seinen Gedanken.

„Versuch so etwas noch ein Mal – und ich schwöre dir, dass du brennen wirst, wie eine Strohpuppe!" Ohne zu blinzeln sah sie ihn an. Ihre Worte waren ruhig gesprochen, doch ohne ein Zittern in ihrer Stimme – und er spürte, dass sie es ernst meinte. „Wie du meinst…" Entgegnete der Vampir, zuckte mit seinen Schultern und seine Umrisse begannen zu verschwimmen. „Ich frage mich jedoch, wie gerade _du_ das schaffen willst…" Dann war er gänzlich verschwunden.

Ihre Lippen zitterten und sie fühlte, wie sich Tränen den Weg in ihre Augen zu bahnen begannen. _Er hatte Recht… Wie hatte sie nur…._

„Gott verdammt!" Schrie sie wütend und verzweifelt zugleich und rannte blindlings los. Aus dem Trainingsraum, über den Flur und die Treppe hinauf. Die Tür stieß sie mit so viel Wucht auf, dass deren Griff ein Loch in der Tapete hinterließ, als sie gegen die Wand donnerte.

Rune achtete jedoch nicht darauf. Sie würde dieses Haus sowieso verlassen müssen…

Etwas langsamer ging sie den Gang entlang. Es kam ihr vor, als befände sie sich in einem Traum. Alles so… Die Wachen, denen sie begegnete…sie lebten alle. Einige sahen sie etwas verwirrt an, manche fragten, was los war – aber Rune antwortete nicht. Um genau zu sein, sie hörte es noch nicht einmal.

Wie in Trance lief Rune durch die Gänge Hellsing - Manors und schließlich in den Garten hinaus, achtete nicht darauf, wohin sie lief. Laufen, einfach nur laufen… Bloß nicht nachdenken…

Schließlich rannte sie erneut. Schneller… Immer schneller…

Ihre Füße trugen sie über den sandigen Pfad. Kleine Steine flogen nach links und rechts, wenn sie dagegen stieß. Laufen… Immer in Bewegung bleiben – nicht nachdenken… Sie stolperte, fiel – und rappelte sich wieder auf. Weiter…immer weiter… Ihre aufgescheuerten Handflächen schmerzten, doch sie nahm es gar nicht wahr. Es war nur nebensächlich. Alles…. Alles war nur nebensächlich…. Verluste… Menschen, die man liebte… Alles… Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und bald verdeckte ein kristallener Schleier ihre Sicht.

Ein Plätschern ließ sie mitten im Lauf innehalten. Sie schwankte leicht. _Wasser_….

Sie drehte den Kopf ein wenig nach links und vor ihr erstreckte sich der See. Das dunkle Wasser glitzerte hier und dort im Schein des Sichelmondes.

Ihr Atem ging schnell, ein stetiges Keuchen in der Stille des Gartens. Hier hatte sie mit Seras das erste Mal richtig gesprochen. Das erste Mal seit langem mit jemand anderem, als mit ihrer Familie geredet…und das nicht nur über den Feind…

Sie ging darauf zu, ihre Schritte gedämpft durch das Gras, das sich abseits der Wege befand.

Ihre Beine zitterten vor Anstrengung und gaben schließlich unter ihr nach. Wie eine Puppe, deren Fäden man abgetrennt hatte, ließ sie sich in das weiche Gras fallen.

Die Nässe auf den Halmen angenehm kühl in ihrem Gesicht und ein willkommener Kontrast zu den heißen Tränen. Ein Stück Realität…ein Stück Sicherheit in all dem Chaos…

Sie fühlte sich so taub und leer innerlich. Verbraucht… Sie war belogen worden und betrogen… Müde… Sie war so müde…

_Aber ist es nicht deine eigene Schuld? Du wolltest ein Teil des ganzen werden. Du hast dich bereit erklärt, zu trainieren! _Meldete sich ihre innere Stimme ungebeten zu Wort. _Es war ganz allein deine Entscheidung!_

Natürlich. Es _war_ ihre Entscheidung gewesen…aber war das ein Grund, sie durch einen Albtraum zu hetzen? Gab das Sir Hellsing das Recht, sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben?

„Verdammt!" Fluchte sie kraftlos und es klang mehr nach einem Schluchzen. Warum musste sie nur so schwach sein? „Ein Loser….nichts weiter…" Flüsterte sie und richtete ihren Blick auf das glitzernde Wasser. Verschwinden_…einfach verschwinden…Es wäre eine Wohltat…_

In Gedanken versunken ging Alexander Andersen am Rande des Sees entlang. Aus purer Langeweile heraus hatte er beschlossen, einen kleinen Spaziergang durch den Garten Hellsings zu machen. Offiziell, um sich ein wenig die Zeit zu vertreiben – inoffiziell um nachzudenken. Hätte er gewusst, was diese Nacht ihm noch bringen würde…er hätte es wahrscheinlich gelassen…

Er hatte nach dem Zusammentreffen in Integrals Büro Maxwell sofort alles geschildert…

Endlich würde etwas geschehen… ihn von seiner Langeweile befreien…von seinen Gedanken an diese kleine Hexe, die seine Gedanken vergiftete und ihn in seinen Träumen heimsuchte…

Er hasste sie. Hasste sie, wie keinen anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt. Mit Ausnahme von Hellsing, vielleicht… Wäre Maxwells Plan nicht gewesen, er hätte diesen verdammten Bastard, dieses _Mädchen_, umgebracht! Ein missratenes Balg weniger auf dieser Welt…was machte das schon? _Er_ hätte dann wenigstens seine Ruhe…

Er überlegte gerade, ob er noch eine Runde um den See gehen sollte, als etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Vor ihm, kaum fünf Meter entfernt, lag eine Gestalt im Gras.

Er näherte sich der am Boden liegenden Gestalt und glaubte zu träumen.

Es war Rune! Was machte sie hier allein…und vor allem in diesem Zustand?

Er erkannte sie kaum wieder. Sie sah grauenhaft aus! Ihre Haare waren völlig zerzaust, ihre Augen geschwollen und gerötet. Das Gesicht leichenblass. Die weiße Bluse die sie trug verdreckt und am rechten Ärmel aufgerissen, die Jeans voll Erde…. Doch es war der Blick ihrer Augen, der ihn innehalten ließ. Abwesend, fast entrückt…wie ein kleines Kind – oder ein Mensch der etwas wirklich Traumatisches erlebt hatte.

Sein erster Impuls war einfach weiter zu gehen. Er wollte sich nicht mit ihr befassen. Nein! Doch der Plan Maxwells machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung… Er würde mit ihr reden müssen…freundlich zu ihr sein…

Alexander musste sich förmlich zwingen, stehen zu bleiben. Seit drei Wochen ungefähr war er ihr erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen. Hatte freundlich mit ihr geredet, wenn es sein musste, doch nie mehr… Sie war ihm wohl gesonnen, dass wusste er – und mehr brauchte er nicht…und wollte er auch nicht. Maxwell musste das reichen, das hatte er, Andersen, beschlossen, nachdem _sie_ ihm das Buch gegeben hatte…

_Was ist nur geschehen? _

Der Gedanke kam ungebeten und Andersen schloss die Augen. _Reiß dich zusammen! Du bist ihr nichts schuldig. Gar nichts! Nur Freundlichkeit, um dein Ziel zu erreichen!_

Ein kleiner Teil in ihm, pfiff jedoch darauf.

Dieser eine kleine Teil in ihm, wollte sie einfach nur in die Arme nehmen, sie festhalten… Ihr den Schmerz und die Angst nehmen…

Er schüttelte kurz und heftig den Kopf, blinzelte ein paar Mal und fasste einen Entschluss. Er würde sich nur kurz nach ihrem Wohl erkundigen. Nur fragen, was geschehen sei…dann würde er gehen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger!

Er räusperte sich.

„_Rune_…"

Diese Stimme…. Rune erstarrte. Sie hatte geglaubt, sie nie wieder hören zu können! Hatte gedacht, er sei tot…

Langsam richtete sie sich auf, um die Quelle der Stimme ansehen zu können – musste sich dazu zwingen, denn jegliche Kräfte schienen aus ihrem Körper gewichen zu sein. Ihre Glieder fühlten sich schwer an und taub…

Vor ihr stand kein geringerer als Alexander Andersen und sah auf sie hinab. Sie konnte sein Gesicht kaum sehen, denn er stand mit dem Rücken zum See – und somit zum Mond und der einzigen Lichtquelle. Andersen hätte sie jedoch überall wieder erkannt.

„Pater Andersen…" Ihr Herz schlug wie wild, als sie sich gänzlich aufrichtete, so dass sie saß und versuchte ihr Haar glatt zu streichen und ihre Kleidung so gut es ging vom Schmutz zu befreien. _Peinlich, peinlich, peinlich…_ Dachte sie, während sie sich mit dem Handrücken über ihre Wangen fuhr, versuchte die Tränen fort zu wischen. Er sollte nicht sehen, dass sie geweint hatte – dass sie schwach gewesen war…

Andersen beobachtete die Versuche der jungen Frau, ihre Erscheinung in Ordnung zu bringen, mit milder Belustigung. Frauen waren einfach unverbesserlich… Natürlich konnte er das nicht aus eigener Erfahrung sagen – bis jetzt jedenfalls nicht – aber was er beobachtet hatte… Plötzlich… Er runzelte die Stirn. _Was…_

„Deine Hände…" Er ging vor ihr in die Knie.

Fragend sah sie ihn an und er nickte in Richtung ihrer rechten Hand. „Du bist verletzt."

Sie runzelte die Stirn, blickte auf ihre Hand und… Tatsächlich… Die Haut ihrer Handfläche war aufgescheuert und blutig – und brannte wie Feuer! Sie war gestürzt… Der Schmerz in ihren Knien schien dies ebenso zu bestätigen… Sie _war_ gestürzt…ohne es zu realisieren…

Wie hatte sie das nicht bemerken können?

Alexander sah den verwirrten Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht und stellte keine Fragen. Er war selbst oft genug in solchen Situationen gewesen und wusste, wann es Zeit war, zu schweigen. Stattdessen entnahm er der Tasche seines Mantels ein Stofftuch, kniete sich an den Rand des Sees und tauchte es in das Wasser. Danach wrang er es aus und kehrte an Runes Seite zurück. Ohne an seine Kleidung zu denken, oder seinen vorher gefassten Entschluss, setzte er sich einfach neben sie, zog ihre Hände zu sich – und begann ihre wunden Handflächen, erst die linke, dann die rechte, von Dreck und Blut zu reinigen.

Rune ließ es einfach teilnahmslos geschehen. Es kam ihr vor, als wäre dies alles immer noch Teil von Alucards erschaffener Illusion. Teil eines verrückten Experiments, das sie in den Wahnsinn hatte treiben sollen… Sie konnte immer noch die Bilder sehen. Alles voller Blut, Leichen…überall Leichen… Integral… Walter…

„_Nein_", flüsterte sie leise und erneut begannen sich Tränen in ihren Augen zu formen. „_Nicht_ _schon wieder_…" Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Schluchzen und ihre Hände zitterten so stark, dass Andersen Angst haben musste sie mehr zu verletzten, wenn er fortfuhr ihre Wunden zu säubern – und so hielt er inne.

„Was ist los, Rune." Fragte er und wunderte sich selbst über die Sanftheit seiner Stimme.

„Was ist geschehen...?"

Sie reagierte erst nicht und er glaubte schon, sie würde gar nicht mehr antworten, als…:

„Es war eine Prüfung…" Sie schluckte, schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „Ich habe es in den letzten Wochen nicht geschafft, meine Gabe zu erweitern, geschweige denn sie überhaupt anzuwenden." Rune schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Es war, als hätte ich diese Gabe nicht, nein…es… Ich habe es gespürt, das Kribbeln in mir – und auch die Wärme um mich herum… Walter sagte mir, dass das Thermometer immer circa vierzig Grad Celsius anzeigte. Aber das war es auch… Kein Feuer… Gar nichts…"

„Hast du es versucht abzuleiten?"

Sie lachte trocken. „_Natürlich_ und es geht etwas, aber nicht mehr als ich euch allen damals im Büro Sir Hellsings zeigte – bevor ich umgekippt bin wohlgemerkt. Aber _so_ kann ich keine Hilfe sein, im Kampf gegen Werwolf und Co und das ist es, was ich will. Helfen!"

_Werwolf und Co…. _Andersen konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen, verbarg es jedoch gut. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, wenn sie glaubte, er würde sich über sie lustig machen. Nein… Gerade jetzt konnte er…aber wollte er? Sie war schwach. Verbittert und hilflos… Wenn er _jetzt_ die richtigen Worte fand, konnte er sie an sich binden…

Vielleicht brauchte es dann nur noch ein klein wenig Überredungskunst, um sie nach Iscariot zu holen….

Etwas wie:

Bei uns geht es dir besser.

_Wir_ werden dich zu nichts zwingen…wir werden dir Zeit lassen…

„Und dann wurdest du einer Prüfung unterzogen?"

„Ja." Sie neigte den Kopf ein wenig und ihr Haar verdeckte, wie ein Vorhang, ihr Gesicht. „Ich dachte es wäre eine ganz normale Prüfung… Aber was ist hier schon normal… Alucard erschuf eine Halluzination. Eine Illusion, in der er alle hier auf Hellsing tötete…" Sie hielt inne, musste sich zwingen weiter zu sprechen. „ Überall war Blut…ich…bin gerannt… Es war so real…so real…" Sie schlang die Arme um sich, wie ein kleines Kind – gefangen in den Bildern, die sie gesehen hatte.

„Rune…" Sie reagierte nicht und so tat er das einzige, was er in diesem Moment für richtig hielt…

Es war das erste Mal, dass er einen Menschen in seine Arme zog. Das erste Mal, dass er jemandem überhaupt Trost spendete!

Sie war so leicht, dass er sie ohne Probleme auf seinen Schoss ziehen konnte und ehe er sich versah fühlte er, wie sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken legte und sie ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals verbarg. Er erstarrte. _So_ hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt… Was sollte er tun? Nur zögernd legten sich seine Arme um sie. Ihr warmer Atem strich über seine Haut, ließ Schauer durch seinen Körper rieseln… _Nur um sie zu beruhigen…_ Rechtfertigte er sich im Geiste und hielt sie noch ein wenig fester. _Nur, damit sie mir mehr vertraut…._ Tief in seinem Herzen jedoch wusste er, dass es gelogen war. Wusste er, dass er sie brauchte…. Doch zugeben würde er es nie! Nur über seine Leiche!

Ein leises Wimmern drang an sein Ohr. Tränenerstickte Worte, die er kaum verstand. Dann deutlicher…: „Du warst tot…"

Seine Augen weiteten sich. Fassungslos sah er auf sie hinab. Tot? Wieso…woher…?

_Das ist völlig absurd!_

„Rune, sieh mich an…" Zaghaft, als hätte sie Angst, er würde verschwinden, wenn sie sich zu weit von ihm entfernte, löste sie sich etwas von ihm.

„Warum hast du geglaubt, dass ich tot wäre...?" „Weil…ich es gesehen habe!" Ihre grauen Augen wirkten im schwachen Licht des Mondes wie Diamanten – doch ohne jenen Glanz. Matt und leer waren sie, leblos….

„Ich bin ein Regenerator." Gab er sein Geheimnis preis.

„Das heißt, du kannst nicht sterben…?" Die Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme war einfach rührend und Alexander zögerte. Sterben… _Natürlich_ konnte er sterben, schließlich war er kein Gott. Doch etwas in ihm wollte ihr das nicht sagen. Etwas in ihm hielt es für besser, sie in diesem Glauben zu lassen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie Angst um ihn hatte. Verrückt…

„Nicht durch normale Wunden…" Rang er sich schließlich zu einer Antwort durch und sah die Erleichterung in ihrem Blick.

Sie hob die Hand und ehe er sie daran hindern konnte, berührten ihre Fingerspitzen seine Schläfe und sein rotblondes Haar. Fuhren hinab über seine Wange, die Stoppeln seines Bartes, langsam, fast ehrfürchtig und zogen eine brennende Spur hinter sich her. Vergeblich versuchte er die Zärtlichkeit dieser einfachen Berührung zu ignorieren. „Du _warst_ tot…es…war so real…" Ihre Fingerspitzen wanderten weiter, seinen Hals hinab bis zu seinem Kragen – und ihre Hand ruhte schließlich an seiner Brust. Ihre Augen schimmerten verräterisch und er spürte wie etwas, tief in ihm, sich ihr entgegenstreckte. Ihr Leid durch Nähe verringern wollte – ihr zeigen wollte, dass er lebte… Seine Haut warm war, nicht kalt, wie die eines Toten…

Wie von selbst glitt sein Blick über ihr Gesicht. Durchscheinend, wie das eines Geistes, doch zur gleichen Zeit von einer verzweifelten Schönheit erfüllt, die ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm. _Ein schöner Geist… _für den er in diesem Moment seine Seele verkauft hätte…und so nah…so nah, wie ihm noch nie zuvor eine Frau gewesen war…

Alexander fühlte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde und der Wunsch sie zu berühren ihm immer verlockender erschien. Der Wunsch, die Träume, die er gehabt hatte, in die Realität umzusetzen…

_Hör auf! Denk nicht einmal daran! _Rief seine innere Stimme. _Du bist ein Priester! Du hast einen Eid abgelegt!_

Doch Andersen hörte diese Stimme nur am Rand. Er wusste, er würde es bereuen, doch nicht jetzt. Nicht in diesem Moment… Immer leiser wurde die warnende Stimme, als befände sie sich weit entfernt – und wie von selbst fand seine rechte Hand den Weg in ihr Haar.

Fasziniert, wie ein kleines Kind, das etwas Neues entdeckt hatte, beobachtete er, wie es durch seine Finger hindurch rann. Ähnlich wie Seide…so weich… und schwarz wie die Nacht…

Erneut fuhr seine Hand durch ihr Haar und Rune konnte nicht anders, als die Augen zu schließen. Diese Berührung auszukosten…so sanft…und sie sehnte sich nach mehr…

_Diese Nähe… _

Sein Blick blieb an ihren sanft geschwungenen Lippen hängen. Leicht geöffnet waren sie, einladend…. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und alles was er wollte, war… _Neinneinneinneinnein! _Ein letztes Aufbäumen seines Gewissens. _Du hast ein Gelübde abgelegt! Du bist ein Mann Gottes! Du gehörst **ihm** und nicht dieser Frau! Diese Gefühle bedeuten nichts! Es ist eine Prüfung durch den Teufel! Widerstehe!_

Doch die Worte seines Gewissens verklangen ungehört. Er war längst nicht mehr in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen...und Widerstand… Nein…die Mauer seines letzten Widerstands war vor wenigen Minuten gebrochen. Die Risse, die sie schon seit längerem durchzogen hatten, hatten sie endgültig zum Einsturz gebracht.

Widerstand? Zwecklos!

Langsam nährte sich sein Gesicht dem ihren. Ihre Augen waren immer noch geschlossen und Alexander war dankbar dafür. Sonst hätte sie vielleicht seine Unsicherheit gesehen, die er trotz dieser Anziehungskraft, die ihn gefangen hielt, empfand. Es kam ihm wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor, bis er sie schließlich küsste. Eine halbe Ewigkeit voll mit Zweifeln, die, als seine Lippen die ihren berührten, mit einem Mal fortgewischt waren, als hätten sie nie existiert. So weich und warm… Seine Augen schlossen sich wie von selbst und alles was jetzt noch zählte war die Frau in seinen Armen und ihre Nähe… Er verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr an Verpflichtungen, Kirche oder gar Gott. Auch nicht, dass er all das, wofür er sein gesamtes Leben gekämpft hatte, mit Füßen trat.

Rune erstarrte überrascht. Wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen. War es ein Traum? Wenn ja, wollte sie um keinen Preis der Welt aufwachen – selbst wenn dies ihr Todesurteil bedeutet hätte.

Rune wusste nicht genau, was sie tun sollte. Sie selbst hatte noch nie einen festen Freund gehabt – und doch begriff sie, dass sie von ihnen beiden diejenige war, die mehr über dieses Thema wusste. Wenn auch nur aus Filmen und Büchern, die Mädchenzeitschriften einmal außer Acht gelassen… Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild, als sie mit ihren Lippen sanft die seinen teilte und ihre Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten ließ. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, machte sich Unsicherheit in ihr breit. _Habe ich das Richtige getan?_ _War ich zu schnell? _Doch als ihre Zunge die seine berührte, vorsichtig begann mit ihr zu spielen, sie zu locken, schwand die Unsicherheit und machte einem nie gekannten Gefühl platz. Es war, als würden Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch Purzelbäume schlagen. Wohlige Schauer jagten durch ihren Körper – und als sie fühlte wie er sie enger an sich zog…. Seine Hände über ihren Rücken wanderten… wusste sie, dass sie alles richtig gemacht hatte.

Plötzlich fühlte er, wie die Spitze ihrer Zunge über seine Unterlippe glitt. Das Gefühl war fremd und zur gleichen Zeit elektrisierend… Er begegnete ihr mit Vorsicht, als er ihr nachgab, seinen Mund öffnete und ihr Eintritt gewährte. Er wusste nicht was kam. Das was er auf den Straßen gesehen hatte, hatte ihn von jeher abgestoßen. Allein der Anblick eng umschlungener Pärchen war ihm ein Gräuel gewesen. Alexander hatte sich immer gefragt, was die Menschen an dieser Art Körperkontakt fanden… Jetzt wusste er es – und er revidierte seine vorherige Meinung umgehend. Es war schlichtweg atemberaubend. Sie war ihm noch näher und er konnte nicht umhin, sie enger an sich zu ziehen. Er ließ seine Hände über ihren Rücken gleiten– er _wollte_ sie fühlen – und wurde mit einem leisen Seufzer ihrerseits belohnt.

Hingebungsvoll – und absolut erwünscht, doch brachte es einen Teil seines Verstandes dazu, sich zu erinnern, _wer_ er _eigentlich_ war.

„Rune…ich… Ich…bin ein…Priester…" Murmelte er gegen ihre Lippen. Ein schwacher Versuch sich gegen das Geschehen zu wehren, gegen das Verlangen, das ihn zu übermannen drohte. Obwohl alles in ihm nach mehr Kontakt schrie.

„Ich weiß…" Gab sie zurück, ohne sich jedoch von ihm zu lösen. _Genau genommen_ konnte sich _keiner_ der beiden vom anderen lösen. Im Gegenteil, drängte sie sich doch nur näher an ihn und er wäre der letzte gewesen, der sie davon abgehalten hätte.

Natürlich wussten beide nur zu gut, _was_ seine Worte bedeuteten. In diesem Moment jedoch, zählte nichts dergleichen.

In diesem Augenblick zählten nur sie beide. Das Hier und Jetzt – und nichts anderes.

Losgelöst von allen Regeln. Frei zu tun, wonach es beide verlangte.

Rune konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, sich ihm gänzlich zuzuwenden. Sie wollte jede Minute, die sie ihm so nah sein konnte auskosten. Den Kontakt ihrer Lippen nur für einen kurzen Moment unterbrechend, erhob sie sich ein wenig und ließ sich schließlich mit gespreizten Beinen auf seinem Schoss nieder. Er überraschte sie, als er sie mit einem fast schon animalischen Knurren erneut an sich zog, sich seine Hände um ihre Taille legten und er ihren Körper fast schon schmerzhaft an den seinen presste. Mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss eroberte er ihren Mund und riss sie in einem sinnlichen Strudel der Gefühle mit sich.

_Er lernt wirklich schnell…_ War das einzige, was ihre Gedanken zustande brachten bevor sie es aufgab.

Sein gesamtes Denken stand Kopf. Nie hatte er geglaubt, dass ein einfacher Kuss so viel in ihm auslösen konnte. Seine gesamte Wahrnehmung schien sich auf diese eine Berührung zu konzentrieren. Die Hitze die seinen gesamten Körper erfasste, ließ ihn sämtliche Vorsicht und Unsicherheit vergessen. Was sein Geist erst nicht vermocht hatte, tat sein Körper nun ohne zu zögern – und ohne Reue…

Er spürte, wie das Biest in ihm, wütend brüllte, als sie sich ein wenig von ihm löste. Alexander wusste, hätte sie sich jetzt von ihm abgewendet, anstatt sich ihm zuzuwenden – hätte das Biest in ihm, _hätte er_, das nicht so ohne weiteres hingenommen… Er hätte sie nicht entkommen lassen…und das signalisierte er ihr deutlich, als sie ihm wieder nah war.

Sie gehörte ihm! Sein Verlangen nach ihr wuchs und er wollte mehr...

Rune fühlte, wie seine Finger an ihrer Bluse zu zupfen begannen, deren Enden teilweise aus ihrer Hose zogen. Ein ersticktes Keuchen entkam ihren Lippen, als Haut, Haut berührte. Sie konnte nicht anders, als den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen und mit geschlossenen Augen seine Berührungen zu genießen, die elektrisierende Schauer durch ihr gesamtes Nervensystem jagten. Ihre Hände fuhren durch sein Haar, zogen seinen Kopf näher an sich. Sein heißer Atem strich über ihren Hals, seine Lippen folgten dessen Linie bis zu ihrer Schulter. Er inhalierte tief, atmete ihren Duft ein. Sie roch nach Erde und einem Hauch von Rosen. So verführerisch… Wie hatte er ihr nur so lange widerstehen können?

Er fühlte wie sie unter seinen streichelnden Händen erschauderte, sich seinen Berührungen entgegenstreckte – und ihre Hüften sich an die seinen pressten. Und wurde etwas anderem gewahr… Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass das Geschehen, auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorübergegangen war. Sonst ein Meister der Selbstbeherrschung… hatte er sich vollkommen vergessen… Wie hatte ihm das passieren können…? Scham durchflutete ihn augenblicklich und zerstörte den Moment. Er hielt sofort inne, öffnete die Augen…ein Fehler! Er blickte direkt in die ihren –und wusste sogleich, dass sie um seinen Zustand wusste.

Rune fühlte, wie er erstarrte. Sein gesamter Körper schien mit einem Mal zum zerreißen gespannt, als erwarte er einen Angriff und seine Augen….

Sie sah anhand seines Blickes, dass er dabei war, sich wieder in sich selbst zurück zu ziehen und begegnete diesem Versuch, in dem sie ihn wieder an sich heran zog. Sanft aber bestimmt hielt sie ihn fest.

„Es ist ok", murmelte sie leise in sein Ohr und küsste es. „Du bist ein Mann…"

Sie konnte nicht sagen, woher sie den Mut nahm, es ihm einfach zu sagen. Erneut die Initiative zu ergreifen… doch es war gut so, denn er entspannte sich merklich. Es war ok…und das war es wirklich… Sie hätte nie gedacht in so einer Situation einmal die richtige Entscheidung treffen zu können, doch eben gerade hatte sie dies getan.

Es war ok….

Alexander war unfähig etwas zu sagen oder sich zu bewegen. Er war sprachlos. Wie konnte das sein? Er fühlte sie in seinen Armen, wie sie ihn festhielt. _Sie stößt mich nicht von sich… _Die Erleichterung die dieser Erkenntnis folgte war wie der erste Regen nach monatelanger Dürre. Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal frei. _Es ist ok…_

Er schloss die Augen und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken, so dass er mit dem Rücken auf dem weichen Gras und Rune auf ihm lag. Geschützt vor dem kühlen Boden ruhte ihr Körper auf dem seinen und er schlug seinen Mantel um sie beide – fühlte, wie sie sich enger an ihn kuschelte.

Ihr Kopf ruhte dicht unter seinem Kinn und Strähnen ihres Haares kitzelten seine Haut. Doch um nichts in der Welt, hätte er sie fort gestrichen, oder Rune gebeten ihre Position zu ändern… Es war perfekt so wie es war… Sein rechter Arm lag um ihre Taille und mit der linken Hand strich er gedankenverloren über ihr Haar. Er lauschte auf ihre gleichmäßigen Atemzüge und wusste, dass sie langsam aber sicher ins Reich der Träume glitt.

_Gut so… _

Alexander richtete seinen Blick in den dunklen Nachthimmel. Schlafen? Nein. Er selbst konnte es nicht, wollte keine Sekunde missen. Zu schnell würde er sich von ihr lösen müssen. Er war nicht dumm. Er _wusste_, was für einen Fehler er begangen hatte, wusste, dass er große Schuld auf sich geladen hatte. In dem Moment, in dem er dem Drang nicht mehr widerstehen konnte, sie zu berühren, der Lust des Fleisches nachgegeben hatte, hatte er sich versündigt. Seinen Glauben verraten. Seine Ideale…

Alexander wusste, dass dieser Makel ihm ewig anhaften würde. Wenn man ihn auch nicht sehen konnte, so fühlte er selbst ihn doch am stärksten. Ein dunkler Fleck in seinem Inneren, der ewig bleiben würde, egal, wie viele Jahre ins Land zogen, oder wie viele Untote und Heiden er tötete. Er würde für seine Schwäche büßen müssen, doch bis es so weit war, wollte er das Gefühl ihrer Nähe auskosten.

_Wenn sie erst ein Mitglied Iscariots ist, wird dieser Irrsinn ein Ende haben… Ich werde meine Aufträge bekommen – und sie ihre… _

Aber er würde sie sehen. Manchmal… Das war unvermeidlich…. Sie würde ein fester Teil der Dreizehnten Abteilung sein und ihre Wege würden sich kreuzen. Vielleicht nur ein oder zweimal im Jahr, doch er würde sie sehen…

Konnte er das? Wäre es nicht besser, wenn ihr etwas zustoßen würde? Ein Unfall zum Beispiel? Ihre Fähigkeiten hielten sich in Grenzen. Maxwell würde keine Freude mit ihr haben und dann würde er sie loswerden wollen…

Wenn er, Alexander, es wäre, der sie tötete, wäre es nicht ganz so schlimm. Er würde es schnell tun, sie würde nichts bemerken….

Eigentlich wäre jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt. Keine lästigen Zeugen, sein Opfer schlief wehrlos in seinen Armen. Er brauchte seine Hände nur um ihren Hals zu legen und zuzudrücken. Einmal kräftig und ihr Genick würde brechen wie ein dünner Ast.

Wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht geführt, wanderte seine linke Hand zu ihrem Hals. Nur ein kräftiger Druck und…

Ein leises Schluchzen brachte ihn aus dem Konzept. Ließ ihn inne halten. Hatte sie ihn gehört? Alexander verharrte still.

Sie bewegte sich ein wenig, murmelte unzusammenhängende Worte, die er nicht verstand – und drängte sich näher an ihn, als suche sie Schutz. Sie schien zu träumen…

Schutz… gerade bei ihm… Er, der daran dachte, sie umzubringen… _Es wäre einfacher… _Versuchte er sich, vor sich selbst zu rechtfertigen.

_Für sie oder für **dich**?_ Meldete sich prompt die ungebetene Stimme seines Unterbewusstseins.

Und Alexander, entgegen seiner Art, seufzte leise. Seit er hier auf Hellsing Manor war, liefen die Dinge aus dem Ruder. Er verfluchte die Allianz, die den Stein überhaupt ins Rollen gebracht hatte und Enrico Maxwell, dessen Idee es gewesen war _sie_ auf seine Seite zu ziehen…

„Ich wusste, du würdest mein Untergang sein…" Flüsterte er und ließ seinen Blick zum sichelförmigen Mond wandern. Dunkle Wolken zogen über ihn hinweg, verdeckten ihn, nur um ihn Sekunden später wieder frei zu geben.

Was sollte er nur tun…?

Integra Hellsing stand auf dem Balkon ihres Zimmers.

Die Hände auf dem steinernen Geländer ruhend, ließ sie ihren Blick über die dunklen Wipfel des Waldes wandern. Der raue Stein unter ihren bloßen Händen, die Aussicht… Wie ruhig und friedlich alles wirkte.

Die Blätter raschelten im aufkommenden Wind, der leise Ruf einer Eule…, als könnte diese Idylle kein Wässerchen trüben.

Der Anblick des Waldes bereitete ihr sonst inneren Frieden. Doch jetzt…

Integral seufzte.

Ihre Gedanken kreisten um alles und nichts zugleich. Es gab noch so fiel, um das sie sich kümmern musste. Entscheidungen mussten getroffen werden – und das bald… Ein Schlachtplan musste entwickelt werden – und auch, wenn dies eher General Fargasons Gebiet war, wollte sie dabei sein. Sie gehörte nicht zu den Vorgesetzten, die ihre Untergebenen einfach machen ließen und sich selbst zurück lehnten… Nein, Integra Wingates Hellsing hätte sich eher von einer Hand getrennt, als dass sie tatenlos herumsaß.

Dann gab es das Problem mit Rune und ihrer Gabe, der bevorstehende Krieg, die Queen, die ihr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass sie bei einem Scheitern zur vollen Verantwortung gezogen wurde.

Integra schnaubte verächtlich. Es würde niemanden mehr geben, den die Queen zur Verantwortung ziehen konnte, wenn die Allianz gewann…

_Wenn es Hellsing nicht gelingt… _Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als könne diese Geste allein den Gedanken vertreiben. _Denk am besten gar nicht an diese Option, Integra. _Schalt sie sich selbst. _Hellsing wird gewinnen. Mit Hilfe Iscariots und der Armee wird dieser ganze Wahnsinn bald ein Ende haben… Ganz bestimmt…_

Integral bemerkte nicht, wie die Schatten auf dem Balkon länger wurden. Sich langsam auf sie zu bewegten. Doch sie spürte _seine_ Präsenz.

Fast schon erwartete sie eine neckende Begrüßung oder einen Kommentar. Nichts dergleichen geschah jedoch. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie sein Profil. Das Orange seiner Gläser schimmerte im schwachen Licht des Mondes.

Integra konnte nicht sagen warum, doch seine Anwesenheit brachte ihrem aufgewühlten Geist die ersehnte Ruhe.

_Na großartig_, dachte Integral zynisch. _Das was die Natur nicht schafft, gelingt einem mordenden Vampir._

Obwohl dieser Gedankengang alles andere als positiv war, beruhigte er Integral, wie die Anwesenheit des Untoten neben ihr.

Eine lange Zeit standen beide nebeneinander auf dem Balkon. So dicht, dass ihre Schultern sich beinahe berührten. Nicht dicht genug, in den Augen des Vampirs. Doch er blieb wo er war. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit für so etwas. Noch nicht…

„Sie haben mir ein Angebot gemacht…" Brach Integral nach einiger Zeit die Stille und sprach das, was sie am meisten beschäftigt hatte, endlich laut aus.

„Euch auch Meister?"

Sie ignorierte den fast schon belustigt klingenden Tonfall des Vampirs und fuhr fort:

„Sie, bieten mir einen Deal an. Mein Leben, für das Runes…" Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Als ob sie ernsthaft daran glauben würden, dass ich einwillige…" Ein grimmiges Lächeln spielte um ihre Mundwinkel. „Auch wenn Rune, gelinde gesagt, unfähig ist und ihr Training und ihre Prüfung verschwendete Zeit waren."

„Ich denke es war ein voller Erfolg. Zumindest die Prüfung."

„Das glaubst auch nur _du_." Entgegnete sie kalt.

„Wieso? Wir haben so viel herausgefunden…"

„Sie hat nicht gekämpft, Alucard."

„Sagt mir Integra, " er legte den Kopf schief und nährte sich ihr, bis auf wenige Zentimeter.

„Würdet Ihr noch kämpfen, wenn Ihr nichts mehr hättet, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt?"

Integral konnte sich selbst in den Gläsern seiner Brille sehen. Ihr eigenes blasses Gesicht und die Wut in ihren blauen Augen. Wut… Warum eigentlich? Er hatte Recht, wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte. Würde Hellsing nicht mehr existieren, gäbe es keine Untoten mehr, die sie bekämpfen konnten…sie wüsste nicht, was sie tun würde. Das wollte sie Alucard natürlich nicht wissen lassen.

„Ich würde mir jedenfalls nicht die Blöße geben, wie dieses Kind es getan hat!" Zischte sie leise und erntete ein kleines Lächeln seinerseits.

„Das hätte ich auch nicht von Euch erwartet…" Die Worte des Vampirs waren leise gesprochen, verfehlten ihre Wirkung jedoch nicht im Geringsten. Ein verstecktes Kompliment, das sie innerlich erzittern ließ, ohne dass sie wusste warum.

„Ich möchte eine _ehrliche_ Antwort, Alucard." Zwang sich Integra auf ihr eigentliches Anliegen zurück zu kommen und versuchte dabei die Nähe zu ihm zu ignorieren. Seinen Worten nicht zu viel Glauben zu schenken. „ Denkst du, dass es sich lohnt – dass in Rune mehr steckt? Denn wenn nicht, wird sie _hier_ nicht überleben…"

„Seid Ihr besorgt, mein Meister?" Kein Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme, vielleicht ein Hauch von Unglauben, aber nicht mehr.

Integral schwieg. War sie besorgt? Sie wusste es nicht. Um Hellsing, natürlich, doch um Rune… Sie kannte sie nicht richtig

Sie war ihr nicht unsympathisch, nein, das nicht. Es war nur… Rune war…zu emotional…zu gefühlvoll. Auf Integra wirkte sie trotz ihres Alters wie ein Kind. Gegen Freundlichkeit war nichts auszusetzen, im Gegenteil. Höflichkeit ist schließlich nicht umsonst eine Tugend – aber Integra bezweifelte, dass Rune es in einem Kampf schaffen würde sich zu behaupten.

Sie war bis jetzt immer vor der Gefahr weggelaufen und auch wenn sie es nicht mehr wollte, war es doch fast schon ein Reflex und ließ sich nicht so einfach abstellen.

Empathie war hier der sichere Tod…

„Ich bin…"

„Ja?"

„…unschlüssig…" Es war das Wort, das am nächsten an der Wahrheit lag, ohne ihre eigentlichen Gefühle zu verraten.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen, mein Meister?"

Integral hatte das Gefühl, als schrumpfe der Abstand zwischen ihnen jede Minute etwas mehr. _Bilde ich mir das nur ein?_ Fragte sie sich und wusste nicht, welche Antwort ihr lieber war.

Ja würde bedeuten, dass sie sich nach Alucard, nach seiner Nähe sehnte…und das wiederum bedeutete den Verlust ihrer Kontrolle über ihre Gefühle.

Nein wiederum würde bedeuten, dass er von sich aus… Sie wagte gar nicht daran zu denken, dass er tatsächlich, aus eigenem Antrieb heraus ihre Nähe suchte. Er hatte es zwar schon einige Male zuvor getan, doch immer um sie zu ärgern oder ihren Willen zu brechen… Sie wollte sich weigern an eine andere Möglichkeit zu denken, daran, dass er vielleicht aus Liebe zu ihr… _Nein! _Zornig unterbrach Integra in Gedanken den geradezu kitschigen Weg, den eben diese zu nehmen drohten. _Alucard handelt immer aus Berechnung – nicht aus Liebe! Dieses Wort gibt es in seinem Wortschatz nicht! Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen, Integral – du bist eine erwachsene Frau und nicht mehr vierzehn! Alucard ist ein Nosferatu, ein blutrünstiger Vampir, kein Prinz in einer strahlenden Rüstung! Konzentriere dich gefälligst wieder auf deine Aufgabe – und vergiss deine pubertären Tagträume! Du bist nicht umsonst eine Hellsing!_

Unvermittelt unterbrach die Stimme des Königs der Unsterblichen die Gedanken Integrals und ihre verzweifelten Versuche, sich gegen ihre Gefühle zu wehren.

„Ich habe etwas herausgefunden, das Euch interessieren dürfte."

Sie horchte auf. Hoffnung flackerte in ihr, auch wenn sie nicht glaubte, dass Alucard plötzlich einen Weg aus dieser ganzen Misere gefunden hatte.

Der Vampir wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht:

„Ich habe Grund zu der Annahme…, dass Runes Potential weitaus höher liegt, als dass was wir bis jetzt gesehen haben. Als ich diese Dimension erschuf, bekam ich einen Einblick in ihre Seele. Sie…_ist_ stark. Stärker, als sie selbst es ahnt – und sie wird ihren Weg gehen und die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen. Das spüre ich…"

Integra verschlug es die Sprache. Noch nie hatte sie den Vampir in dieser Art und Weise reden hören. Nie…und es versetzte ihr einen Stich. Doch seine nächsten Worte drängten ihre Gefühle erst einmal in den Hintergrund.

„Ich hatte ein nettes kleines Zusammentreffen mit Runes _Gabe_ …"

Irritiert sah Integra ihn an. „Bitte? Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen?"

„So gern ich das auch täte, mein Meister, ist doch jetzt nicht die Zeit dafür…" Integra wollte etwas Passendes erwidern, doch Alucard fuhr fort, noch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte.

_Das was ich Euch jetzt sage, könnte entscheidend sein, also hört mir genau zu… Ich war in Runes Seele. Ich habe einen Blick in die Welt ihres Herzens werfen können und Antworten auf Fragen erhalten, die uns den entscheidenden Sieg bringen könnten._

_Was hast du gesehen, Alucard?_ Dachte Integra zurück und fragte sich, warum er ihr das, was er gesehen hatte nicht mündlich mitteilte. Sie ahnte, dass er dafür seine Gründe hatte – und stellte sie nicht in Frage – trotzdem…

_Rune stammt direkt von den Wächtern ab._

_Wächter?_

_Die Wächter, die den Zauberer Damien und seine Tochter einst stürzten und versiegelten!_

Antwortete Alucard fast schon ungeduldig.

Integras Augen weiteten sich und vor Überraschung vergaß sie die telepathische Verbindung. „Woher…" Bevor sie weiter sprechen konnte, legte er den Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand an ihre Lippen und brachte sie so zum schweigen. „Sch…" Mit einer fast schon eleganten Bewegung der linken Hand setzte er seine Brille ab und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

_Wollt Ihr schlafende Hunde wecken, Integra? _

Integra konnte nicht antworten, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte. Seine Stimme schien überall zugleich zu sein. Durchdrang sie, wie ein warmer Strom, angenehm und beruhigend.

_Der Feind ist überall…_

_Wir sind in meinem Haus! _Antwortete Integra gedanklich.

_Seid Ihr wirklich so naiv? _Er kam ihr noch ein Stückchen näher. _Glaubt Ihr wirklich, Damien_ _überlässt alles dem Zufall? _

_Worauf willst du hinaus, Alucard?_

_Ich bin mir sicher, dass er eine Möglichkeit hat die Vorgänge in diesem Haus zu beobachten… Ich weiß nicht wie, aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass wir vorsichtig sein sollten…_

Hätte Alucard gewusst, wie nah er _wirklich_ mit seiner Behauptung an der Wahrheit lag….

Aber in diesem Moment wollte er nur eins: Seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen. Wie lange hatte er auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet… Wie lange, hatte er auf diesen Moment hingearbeitet… Er konnte die Unsicherheit hinter ihrer kalten Fassade erkennen. Hörte, wie sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte, als sein Zeigefinger über ihre Lippen strich – sanft ihren Hals hinab wanderte…

Integra vermochte sich nicht zu bewegen. Die wenigen Zentimeter, die sie von ihm trennten, schrumpften zusehends.

Plötzlich ließ ein Klicken ihn inne halten. Er fühlte die Mündung ihrer Waffe an seinem Hals.

„Vergiss es, Alucard!" Zischte sie und drückte das kalte Metall fester in seine Haut.

Nein. Sie würde ihm nicht nachgeben. Niemals! Er spielte nur mit ihr. Hielt sie zum Narren!

Ein Schatten fiel auf sein Gesicht und seine Augen loderten gefährlich. Doch als er sprach, war seine Stimme seidig und weich:

„Ihr seid undankbar… Ich versuche Euch nur, Euren Wunsch zu erfüllen…"

„_Welcher_ _Wunsch_?" Fragte Integra schneidend. Wovon redete der Vampir?

„Nach Nähe und Leidenschaft… Keiner dieser adligen Lackaffen könnte _Euch_ gerecht werden, mein Meister. Sie sind arrogant und schwach, wie ihre Väter… Aber _Ihr_…" Seine Hand legte sich auf die ihre. Ungeachtet der Waffe, ließ er seinen Daumen über ihren Handrücken gleiten. „Ihr seid so viel mehr…" Ihre Augen weiteten sich – erstaunt.

„Was ist..., glaubt Ihr mir nicht?" Ein merkwürdiges Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Drückt ab und ich werde Euch nicht mehr belästigen… Wenn ihr es jedoch nicht tut…"

Er ließ den Satz unausgesprochen, doch Integra wusste, was geschehen würde...

Abdrücken… Ihm einfach eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen… Sie _wollte_ es… Er hatte es verdient…wie konnte er sich einbilden, dass sie mit ihm… Er war immerhin _nur_ ein Vampir…

„Keiner von denen hat Euch verdient, mein Meister…"

„Aber du hast es?" Ihre Stimme zitterte, besaß kaum mehr etwas von ihrer sonstigen Selbstsicherheit.

„…nein…"

Seine Antwort brachte sie endgültig aus der Fassung. Wo war der Vampir hin, der sich einfach nahm, was er wollte? Der Alucard, den sie kannte, hätte „ja" gesagt… Er hätte ihr die Waffe abgenommen und…

Integral merkte nicht, wie sie ihre Hand sinken ließ, die Waffe klappernd zu Boden fiel…

A/N

Für die Alucard/Integra Shipper… Sorry, dass ich hier abbreche, aber nächstes Kapitel geht es nahtlos weiter. Versprochen! (Ich wollte jetzt einfach nur endlich updaten!).

Ich hoffe ich habe die Szene zwischen Alex und Rune gut hinbekommen, nicht dass das alles zu übertrieben ist…. Das wäre so schrecklich! (Solche Szenen sind soooo schwer!)

So das war's fürs erste.

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich kann mich nur wiederholen, reviewt bitte!

Ach ja, das mit Integral und Integra… Ich habe irgendwo mal gelesen, dass es Integral Wingates Hellsing heißt und sie ihre „Freunde" Integra nennen… Mhm… Scheint aber falsch gewesen zu sein. Ich versuche jetzt nur Integra zu schreiben….


	27. Chapter 27

A/N

Hallo! Tut mir leid, dass das so lange gedauert hat. sooooooooooooryyyy

Puh…ein Jahr ist es jetzt glaube ich her…. Liest das hier eigentlich noch jemand???

Ich hoffe schon. Hoffe dass mir das Kapitel gut gelungen ist…

**Wenn ja, bitte reviewt! **

**Danke!**

Halfmoonglasses

**Kapitel 26**

…_Ende Kapitel 25…_

„_Keiner von denen hat Euch verdient, mein Meister…" _

„_Aber du hast es?" Ihre Stimme zitterte, besaß kaum mehr etwas von ihrer sonstigen Selbstsicherheit. _

„…_nein…" _

_Seine Antwort brachte sie endgültig aus der Fassung. Wo war der Vampir hin, der sich einfach nahm, was er wollte? Der Alucard, den sie kannte, hätte „ja" gesagt… Er hätte ihr die Waffe abgenommen und… _

_Integral merkte nicht, wie sie ihre Hand sinken ließ und die Waffe klappernd zu Boden fiel… _

…_Ende Kapitel 25…_

Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass er sich sofort auf sie stürzen würde, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Anstatt sich zu nehmen was sie ihm anbot, überraschte er sie, indem er begann ganz langsam seine Handschuhe auszuziehen. Erst den rechten, dann den linken – um diese Kleidungsstücke anschließend in einer Tasche seines Mantels verschwinden zu lassen. Was zum Teufel hatte er vor?

Zu sagen sie war nervös, traf den Kern der Sache nicht im Entferntesten. Jeder Nerv in ihrem Körper war zum zerreißen gespannt und ihr eigenes Blut rauschte ihr in den Ohren. Natürlich versuchte sie sich so gut es ging nichts von ihren Gefühlen anmerken zu lassen… Aber es war schwer. Sehr schwer…

Aber sie wäre verdammt, würde sie sich wegen zwischenmenschlicher oder…vampirlicher Emotionen die Blöße geben! Was auch immer Alucard vorhatte, andere Menschen machten es tagtäglich… Also, warum sollte sie sich wie ein verängstigtes Kaninchen verhalten?

_Weil es immerhin Alucard ist, dem du dich gerade darbietest! _Erinnerte sie ihre innere Stimme und fügte fast kokett hinzu: _Und weil du als immerhin erwachsene Frau völlig unerfahren bist! _

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, seit sie Alucard hatte auferstehen lassen und Hellsing gänzlich übernommen hatte, fühlte sich Integra hilflos. Hin und her gerissen zwischen ihr unbekannten Gefühlen und Angst vor eben diesen. Sie war wie geteilt. Eine Hälfte von ihr wollte sich in die Arme des Vampirs sinken lassen, hieß das, was sie erwartete sehnsüchtig willkommen…. Die andere Hälfte jedoch schien wie erstarrt. Festgefroren an Ort und Stelle und unfähig sich zu Bewegen. Eine leise Stimme in ihren Gedanken wiederholte immer wieder: _Du bist das Oberhaupt Hellsings! Lass es nicht zu! Du willst das doch eigentlich gar nicht!_

Aber um die Wahrheit zu sagen… Sie _wollte_ es… Hatte es seit Ewigkeiten gewollt – und es immer wieder verdrängt! Ein Umstand, den sie nicht leugnen konnte und der ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb.

Am liebsten wäre sie im Erdboden versunken. Nein, noch besser, davon gelaufen – auch wenn ihr Stolz bei diesen Gedanken gequält aufheulte. Frustriert ballten sich ihre Hände zu Fäusten…

Alucard sah den Kampf in ihren Augen und fühlte ihre Unsicherheit…ihre Angst, die sie verzweifelt versuchte niederzukämpfen – genau wie ihre Gefühle für ihn. Bei jedem anderen Lebewesen hätte er sich angewidert abgewandt – doch nicht bei ihr… Seine Hände zitterten vor Verlangen, als er sie langsam nach ihrem Gesicht ausstreckte und schließlich an ihre Wangen legte. Ihre Reaktion, als sie gesehen hatte, wie er seine Handschuhe auszog, hatte seinen Verdacht bestätigt. Sie hatte geglaubt er würde sie, ganz seinem naturell entsprechend, überwältigen. Innerlich schüttelte er spöttisch den Kopf. Es gab so viel, dass sie nicht von ihm wusste. Sie war kein Flittchen, wie er sie in seinen Tagen als junger Vampir oft gehabt hatte. Auch war sie nicht irgendeine feine Dame, die er sich früher zu Eigen gemacht hatte, nur des Spaßes halber… Nein… Zu lange hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet, als dass er ihn überhastet dem Rausch der Leidenschaft opferte. Nur über seine Leiche…oder Asche, wie man als Vampir vielleicht besser sagen sollte. Nein, er würde jede einzelne Sekunde auskosten…

Ihr Puls hallte verheißungsvoll in seinen Ohren, schnell und hämmernd und hätte er sonst an frisches warmes Blut gedacht, so hatte er jetzt nur noch ihre wunderschönen Lippen vor Augen. Wie lange war es schon her, dass er sich so gefühlt hatte? So…erwartungsvoll…fast ekstatisch? Im Kampf mit Anderson, seinem einzig wahren Gegner – ja – aber bei einer Frau… Noch nie…

Ihr warmer Atem blies ihm sanft ins Gesicht und hätte sein Herz noch geschlagen, so hätte es mit ihrem Schritt gehalten.

Langsam, ganz langsam beugte er sich vor… Der Blick seiner roten Augen traf den ihren und ließ ihn nicht wieder los. Er wollte sie sehen…wollte sehen, was sie fühlte…was sie empfand, bei ihrem ersten Kuss…

Seine Lippen trafen die ihren und Integra wäre fast zusammengezuckt – so angespannt war sie. Die Minuten zuvor hatte sie wie in einem Traum erlebt. Als wäre sie nur eine Zuschauerin und schwebe über ihrem eigenen Körper.

Er hatte seine Hände an ihre Wangen gelegt, sie konnte sie fühlen. Seine Daumen streichelten sanft ihre Haut und kleine Schauer jagten durch ihren Körper. Das rot seiner Augen schien sie zu hypnotisieren und sie konnte seinem Blick nicht ausweichen, auch wenn sie es gewollt hätte.

Der leichte Druck seiner Lippen auf den ihren brachte sie mit einem Mal zurück in die Realität. Sie schien wieder eins mit sich selbst zu werden und wusste in diesem Moment, dass es das war, wonach sie sich immer gesehnt hatte. Seine Lippen waren kühl, wie seine Hände, doch nicht unangenehm. Im _Gegenteil_… Integra bemerkte gar nicht, wie sich ihre Lider automatisch schlossen und sie sich in dieses unbekannte Gefühl fallen ließ. Ihr Körper schien den seinen wie ein Magnet den anderen zu finden und sie lehnte sich gegen ihn. Wie von selbst legten sich ihre Hände auf die Aufschläge seines Mantels.

Alucard ließ sich Zeit. Kostete den Moment des ersten Kusses aus… Seine Hände verließen ihr Gesicht. Eine legte sich um ihre Taille – zog sie fest an sich – und die andere fand ihren Nacken. Ihr seidig weiches Haar knisterte, als seine Finger sich hinein gruben und alles in ihm schien sich ihr entgegenzustrecken. Er wollte eins mit ihr sein. Aber dafür war es noch zu früh… Viel zu früh…

Trotzdem würde er ihr einen kleinen Vorgeschmack darauf geben, was sie erwarten konnte – wenn sie es wollte…

_Genug des Gentleman – Getues für heute! _Dachte er und drehte sich augenblicklich so, dass Integra zwischen ihm und der Brüstung des Balkons eingeschlossen war. Ohne Vorwarnung stieß er in ihr Territorium vor – ließ ihr keine Zeit, sich auf die neue Situation einzustellen. Seine Zunge drang in ihren Mund ein und forderte die ihre zu einem leidenschaftlichen Tanz heraus.

Integral zuckte, ob dem ungewohnten Kontakt, zusammen, doch Alucard hatte ihr jegliche Rückzugsmöglichkeit genommen.

Integrals Welt stand Kopf. Wohlige Schauer jagten durch ihren Körper und jede ihrer Nervenbahnen schien förmlich in Flammen zu stehen. Noch nie hatte sie so etwas erfahren und sie wollte nicht, dass es endete… Ohne dass sie wusste, was genau sie tat, kam sie ihm entgegen und erwiderte mit einem nie gekannten Verlangen seinen Kuss. Der feine, metallische Geschmack, den er mit sich brachte, störte sie nicht. Sie wusste wie Blut schmeckte…und war nicht zimperlich. Was sie jedoch wollte, war noch mehr von ihm! Sie wollte ihn _noch_ näher fühlen! Völlig vergessend, dass es sich bei Alucard um einen Untoten handelte, einen Vampir, der ihr theoretisch jederzeit die Kehle durchbeißen konnte, warf sie all ihre Prinzipien über Bord.

Er hatte einen triumphalen Sieg errungen! Auch wenn er ein wenig hatte intrigieren und ihre Lage ausnutzen müssen. Aber wie sagten die Menschen noch gleich…: Im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt!

Liebe…

Ob es wirklich Liebe war, die ihn trieb, wusste er nicht – und er bezweifelte es stark. Denn Liebe war für Alucard nur ein Wort. Wahre Liebe war für die Menschen, die noch an den Weihnachtsmann glaubten. Ein Hirngespinst! Aber Begehren… Das war so real wie die Erde selbst – und das war es, was er fühlte. Er begehrte Integral Wingates Hellsing mehr als alles andere auf der Welt! Soviel war ihm klar…und er würde sie niemals mit jemandem teilen. Schon gar nicht mit einem dieser adligen Lackaffen, die nichts anderes konnten als reden... Wenn auch nur einer es wagen würde, Hand an sie zu legen… Er würde ihn _zerfetzen_!

Sie schmeckte nach kaltem Rauch und Tee. Eine Mischung die er noch nie so verlockend gefunden hatte wie in diesem Augenblick und nur ungern entließ er sie, damit sie atmen konnte. Schließlich war sie ein Mensch… Das durfte er nicht vergessen… Dass sie atmen musste, hieß jedoch noch lange nicht, dass er sich von ihr entfernen musste… Zärtlich begannen seine Lippen ihren Unterkiefer entlang zu wandern und erfreut stellte er fest, wie sie den Kopf neigte, um ihn gewähren zu lassen. Ein leiser Seufzer ihrerseits brachte ihn gefährlich nah an seine Grenze heran, bei deren Überschreitung er sie einfach mit sich nehmen und in seinem Keller über sie herfallen würde…

Integral holte keuchend Luft. Fast hätte sie vergessen, dass sie überhaupt atmen musste! Hätte Alucard sie nicht atmen lassen, wäre sie wahrscheinlich bewusstlos geworden.

Während Sauerstoff ihre brennenden Lungen füllte, waren ihre Gedanken das reinste Chaos.

Ein Mischmasch aus Gefühlen und Verpflichtungen – bei denen die Gefühle eindeutig überwogen. Die Tatsache, dass der Vampir nicht im Geringsten daran dachte aufzuhören, half auch nicht sonderlich dabei, ihre Emotionen in den Griff zu bekommen. Jeder Kuss brannte wie Feuer auf ihrer Haut und sie genoss, mit halb geschlossenen Lidern, seine Zärtlichkeiten. Unfähig dem ein Ende zu setzen, so wie sie es eigentlich tun sollte, bevor es zu spät war…

Zur gleichen Zeit in der Kanalisation unterhalb Londons…..

In seinem Gefängnis wartete der Meister der Spiegel, Damien, ungeduldig auf die Rückkehr seiner Tochter.

Mit jeder Minute die verstrich, nahm das Drängen in ihm zu. _Menschenseelen_…

Er brauchte sie – und doch waren es nur kleine Lichter. Wie Geburtstagskerzen, die bei dem kleinsten Windhauch erloschen – und einzig ihren feinen Rauch zurückließen…

Genug um sein Verlangen noch zu steigern, aber nicht genug um es zu stillen.

Auf seinem Weg aus der Verbannung waren sie grade einmal Lückenfüller…

Würde man es mit Wein vergleichen, wären die Seelen der Menschen – bis auf einige wenige Ausnahmen – ordinäre Billigware. Ein Gesöff, welches für den Augenblick trunken machte – aber nichts als Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit hinterließ.

Wie der schale Nachgeschmack eines schlechten Weins lagen sie ihm auf der Zunge, ärgerten ihn, mit ihrer Einfachheit. Ihre simplen Kräfte waren nichts, im Gegensatz zu den Wächtern.

_Die Seelen der Wächter… _

Damien seufzte leise und versuchte sich den Geschmack der letzten Seele in Erinnerung zu rufen, die er genossen hatte.

Lange war es her… Bestimmt schon zehn Jahre… Er hatte geglaubt es wäre der letzte…

Ein Wächter – und zweifelsohne ein starker – denn er hatte sich bis zum Schluss behaupten können. Bis zum Ende hatte er gekämpft wie ein Löwe… Oh ja, Leanor hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Seine kleine süße Tochter…

Ein reichhaltiges Bouquet an Macht, Temperament und Stärke war damals durch seinen Körper geflossen und hatte seine kalten Gliedmaßen gewärmt … Sein Innerstes wie eine Fackel erhellt und ihn seinem Ziel einen enormen Schritt näher gebracht. Er hatte gefühlt, wie die Bannzauber vibrierten, hier und dort vielleicht sogar ein wenig durchlässiger wurden und dann dieses einmalige Gefühl…ein Vorgeschmack auf die Freiheit, die ihn erwartete. Was für ein Genuss es gewesen war, als er das erste Mal seine Hand durch den Spiegel hatte strecken können. Leanor hatte ihm geholfen, ihn gestützt und obwohl es ihm Kraft entzogen hatte, so war es doch Balsam für sein schwarzes Herz gewesen. Heilung für seine eigene dunkle Seele. Ein Lichtblick in der langen Zeit des Wartens…

Wären sie nicht gewesen, er wäre alldem schon längst überdrüssig geworden und elendig in seinem Verließ vertrocknet …

Leanor…

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu der Zeit, als ihr beider Ära geendet hatte.

Die Wächter hatten sie verbrannt, ihre Hülle vernichtet, doch das Wichtigste, ihren Geist, ihre Seele… Die hatten sie nicht vernichten können. Zu unwissend waren sie gewesen, zu sehr damit beschäftigt _ihn_ zu töten… Die Gefahr, die Leanor bedeutete, die Hoffnung für ihn, hatten sie ignoriert…

Vielleicht hatte diese Gruppe von Stümpern es die ganze Zeit über gewusst, dass sie sie so nicht töten konnten. Dass Leanor eines Tages einen Weg finden würde, zurück zu kehren um ihn selbst zu befreien… Sie hatten die Gefahr ignoriert…

Vielleicht hatten sie darauf gehofft, dass eines Tages ein Wächter geboren werden würde, der die Macht besaß, sie beide zu vernichten…

Ein leises Lachen entkam seinem lippenlosen Mund. _Wie töricht…_

_Die Siegel sind alt._ Das hatte sie damals gesagt, als sie plötzlich in seinem Verließ erschienen war. _Zu alt um mich aufzuhalten, Vater… _

Es war ihm damals unbegreiflich, wie sie durch die Reihen der Siegel hindurchgelangen konnte. Die dunkle Macht, die durch sie hindurch floss und ihren toten Körper mit Leben erfüllte bestand zu einem einzigen Tropfen aus der seinen… Warum sprachen die Siegel auf sie nicht an?

Vielleicht überdeckte ihre neu gewonnene Kraft die seine? So musste es sein, denn sonst hätte sie nie zu ihm gelangen können… Hätte dem schwachen Ruf seines Blutes nie folgen können…

Ein Tropfen seines Blutes hatte genügt, ihre Seele aus der Hölle emporzuheben und sie dem Fegefeuer zu entreißen.

Wie hatte er sich gefreut, als sie nach all diesen Jahrhunderten, einer Zeit des bangen Wartens, endlich vor ihm gestanden hatte. Natürlich nicht in ihrem ursprünglichen Körper, dass wäre ihm selbst auf der Höhe seiner Macht, nicht gelungen. Aber ihre Seele hätte er überall wieder erkannt.

_Meine süße kleine Leanor…. _

Damien hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass seine letzten Anhänger es wirklich wagen würden, seinen finalen Befehl auszuführen. Es waren Menschen gewesen. Damals hatte er Werwölfen nicht getraut – und er hatte sie auch nicht gebraucht, bis zum Tag seines Untergangs…

Und doch hatten seine Anhänger ihn nicht enttäuscht, obwohl er Zeit genug gehabt hatte, zu zweifeln und zu hadern.

Sie hatten es getan. Hatten die Urne mit _ihrer_ Asche gefunden – die Siegel gelöst, noch nie war ein Überläufer so wertvoll gewesen und hatten einen Tropfen seines Blutes hinzu gegeben.

Sie hatten es so aussehen lassen, als wäre das Kloster auf Grund seiner Schätze überfallen worden – und niemand hatte Verdacht geschöpft… Wie töricht…

Diese Narren von Wächtern hatten ihn unterschätzt, wie er sie unterschätzt hatte. Sie hatten nur auf das offensichtliche reagiert und selbst mit ihrer Macht, den Lichtern in ihren Seelen, hatten sie seinen letzten Streich nicht durchschauen können.

Genau wie er hatten sie sich zu sicher gefühlt – und das wurde ihnen nun zum Verhängnis.

Die Welt würde bezahlen….

Ein leises Lachen kam über seinen lippenlosen Mund und sein schwarzes Herz klopfte erwartungsvoll in seiner Brust.

Es gab nur noch einen Wächter. Einen einzigen – und auch dieser würde bald Geschichte sein!

Dafür würden die Allianz und Leanor schon sorgen.

Die Allianz…

Mischlingsclub hätte es besser getroffen! Ein Haufen verwahrloster Straßenköter und Möchtgernvampire, das waren sie gewesen, bevor er und Leanor ihnen den Weg gewiesen hatten.

Erst dann, als sich die Reihen gelichtet hatten, die Spreu vom Weizen getrennt wurde, hatten sich die wahren Rohdiamanten herauskristallisiert. Sie hatten nur noch geschliffen werden müssen – und voila! Aus einer Bande von Bastarden war eine ansehnliche und starke Gruppe hervorgegangen.

Ab da hatten sie es verdient, sich „Die Allianz" zu nennen und unter ihrem Namen für ihn, Damien, zu töten.

Mit der Zeit war es größer geworden – er hatte seine Kriterien überdenken müssen. Wenn man nur besonders starke Vampire und Werwölfe nahm, so brauchte man Ewigkeiten, um sich zu vergrößern… Setzte man jedoch die starken und charismatischen an die Spitze, so würden ihnen die Schwächeren ohne zu zögern folgen.

Andris, Raul und Adam… Die drei Werwölfe, denen alle anderen unterlegen waren, Vampire, wie Ghouls, wie Werwölfe…. Erst hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, einen der Vampire an die Spitze zu setzen, doch kaum einer von ihnen war intelligent genug, geschweige denn ein guter Stratege wie Andris…oder Raul… Rauls Tod war eine Schande gewesen. Der einzige wirkliche Verlust, den es zu beklagen galt – und das auch nur im Hinblick auf seine Intelligenz….

Damien schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als er an den Werwolf dachte. Aber so etwas geschah nun einmal – und er hatte immer noch Andris. Adam jedoch…er hatte nachgelassen… Erst hatten er und seine Männer das Mädchen entkommen lassen – und dann das Malheur in der Gasse. Hätte er das Blut nicht gehabt, Damien hätte ihn sofort töten lassen…

Jetzt gab es nur noch zwei Oberhäupter… Drei, wenn man Leanor dazuzählte – doch sie war natürlich mehr wert als die beiden Werwölfe… Viel mehr… Manchmal ertappte Damien sich bei der Überlegung wie es wäre, wenn sie gänzlich die Kontrolle über die Armee übernehmen würde. Leanor war immerhin seine Tochter und die Vertrauenswürdigste von allen. Obwohl Andris großartige Arbeit leistete und das Heer zusammenhielt, so war er letztendlich nichts mehr als ein Schmarotzer… Er würde Ansprüche stellen, mehr als er bis jetzt schon getan hatte. Männer in seiner Position taten so etwas immer. Der Ruhm stieg ihnen zu Kopf und dann…

_Warte doch erst einmal ab, wie sich alles entwickelt,_ beruhigte ihn seine innere Stimme. _Wenn du frei bist, kannst du diesen Werwolf immer noch loswerden. Richte deine Gedanken jetzt nur auf den bevorstehenden Krieg – und dein riesiges Heer…_

Der Zauberer seufzte leise. Wie Recht er doch hatte. Eine Sache zurzeit…

Der bevorstehende Krieg stand jetzt im Vordergrund. Die Vernichtung Hellsings – und Runes…

Er dachte daran, wie immer mehr Seelen zu ihm gefunden hatten. Die Menschen, die zu ihm gebracht wurden – zu _Leanor_… _Sie_, die ihre Seelen eingesammelt hatte…

Die, die vermisst werden würden, hatten sie wieder ausgesetzt. Die Gefahr einer groß angelegten Suchaktion war einfach zu riskant.

Andere jedoch, Penner und Junkies, der Pöbel der Stadt, wurden ihrer Armee einverleibt. Vampire machten sie zu Ghouls und brachten sie in die Käfige zu ihren Artgenossen. Das einzige Problem war die Fütterung, denn ohne ab und zu etwas Fleisch zu bekommen, hätten sie sich gegenseitig zerfetzt – und das wäre es dann gewesen….

Natürlich wurde die Jagd nach Seelen durch die Vielzahl an Untergebenen auffälliger und sie hatten sich für einige Zeit ruhig verhalten müssen… Doch mit einem Knall waren sie von der Bildfläche verschwunden – und hatten auch noch die Seele einer Wächterin als Bonus erhalten. Was für ein grandioser Tag war es gewesen…

Der einzige Wehmutstropfen… Das Balg.

Wie hatten sie es übersehen können?

_Aber fing es nicht schon mit den Zwillingen an?_ Fragte seine innere Stimme. _Hättet ihr beide zur gleichen Zeit vernichtet… Dann wärst du jetzt frei…_

Ein dunkles Grollen entkam der weißen Kehle Damiens und seine Finger gruben sich tief in seine Handflächen.

_Ein Kardinalsfehler, wohl wahr… _Dachte er zornig zurück. _Der einzige! _

Doch diese Zeit war nun vorbei… Die Zeit der kleinen Angriffe und die Zeit der Rekrutierungen.

Was einst mit vielleicht zwanzig Werwölfen und Vampiren begonnen hatte – war zu einer riesigen Armee geworden. Größer als er zu träumen gewagt hätte.

Vampire und Werwölfe, Seite an Seite – unter ihnen eine Armee Untoter…

Oh ja, sie waren bereit – sogar mehr als das.

Es fehlte nur noch einer…

_Alucard_

Allein der Name versetzte ihn in kribbelnde Erregung und erwartungsvolle Ehrfurcht – denn er hatte gesehen, zu was der Vampir fähig war.

Wie sehr er sich doch auf ein Zusammentreffen mit ihm freute und wie dankbar er seiner Tochter war, die es ihm ermöglicht hatte, mit diesem Todesfürsten in Kontakt zu treten. Ein Mann des Krieges, wie er – und ein Gefangener eines Siegels, genau wie er selbst.

Damien zweifelte nicht im Geringsten daran, dass Alucard sich, wenn diese Menschenfrau die ihn befehligte, erst einmal beiseite geschafft worden war, ihm anschließen würde.

Er musste nur herausfinden, wie der Bann gebrochen werden konnte. Vielleicht genügte es auch nur, dieses Weibsbild zu töten. Einen Versuch war es immerhin wert…

Zusammen würden sie die gesamte Welt unterwerfen – und er würde den Menschen in ihre verängstigen Gesichter spucken und ihre Kirchen niederbrennen…

_Nur noch ein kleiner Schritt. Der Krieg steht kurz bevor…._

Die Unruhe seiner Männer drang bis zu ihm in sein Verließ vor. Die Käfige mit den Untoten quollen über…

Sie hatten nur eine Chance… Eine einzige – bevor es endgültig zu spät sein würde. Wenn sie es in dieser Zeit nicht schaffen würden… Er wollte gar nicht daran denken.

Nein, sie waren gut vorbereitet. Sehr gut, besser als Integral Hellsing es bis zum Beginn der Schlacht sein würde…

Hellsing würde dem Untergang geweiht sein, noch ehe Integral eine Armee aufstellen konnte.

Integral Wingates Hellsing…

Eine starke Frau mit einem mächtigen Haustier… Sie durfte nicht unterschätzt werden.

_Aber_ _sollte etwas schief gehen…habe ich meine Absicherung. _

Sein Blick richtete sich auf die kleine Kristallphiole, die auf dem Tisch vor ihm stand. In seinen Augen lag ein fast schon liebevoller Ausdruck, als seine bleichen Finger die Phiole berührten und das geschliffene Glas liebevoll liebkosten. Das schwarze Blut in ihrem Inneren erzitterte und bäumte sich auf, als wolle es aus seinem Käfig ausbrechen.

Der Zauberer fühlte die warmen Schwingungen, die von der zähen Flüssigkeit ausgingen, jedes Mal, wenn sie gegen das Glas schlug. Freilich war es kein normales Glas. Ein Relikt aus einer Zeit, in der er über Großbritannien geherrscht hatte. Seine Macht damals, war nahezu grenzenlos gewesen – ebenso seine Ignoranz.

Damien wusste nur zu genau, welchen Fehler er begangen – welcher törichte Fehler ihn sein Reich gekostet hatte. Er hatte geglaubt unbesiegbar zu sein, hatte auf die Warnungen seiner Berater nicht geachtet. Selbst seinem Kind, seinem eigenen Fleisch und Blut hatte er nur ins Gesicht gelacht.

Letztendlich war ihm genug Zeit gegeben worden – um daraus zu lernen. Allmächtig zu sein, bedeutete nicht Unfehlbarkeit gepachtet zu haben… Im Gegenteil, es machte einen nur anfällig für Fehler und Arroganz.

Auch wenn sein Plan bis jetzt ausgezeichnet verlief, so würde er den Teufel tun und sich darauf ausruhen. Nein…

_Dieses Mal, _dachte er. _Werde ich __**sofort**__ jeden Widerstand zerschlagen und den Menschen und vor allem Hellsing ihren jämmerlichen Stolz austreiben. Meine Armee wird über das Land hinweg fegen und die Menschen werden sich zurückverwandeln, in das nutzlose Vieh, das sie einmal gewesen waren. Vor langer Zeit dienten sie mir…und bald werden sie erneut unter meiner Herrschaft leben! _

Ein ungebetener Gedanke drängte sich unvermittelt in den Vordergrund: _Aber auch deine Absicherung wird dir nicht aus deinem Gefängnis helfen, wenn etwas nicht nach Plan läuft… _

Er wusste, dass zumindest über die Hälfte der Macht des letzten Siegels gebrochen werden musste, damit Alucards Blut ihn befreien konnte – oder zumindest hoffte er es, falls etwas schief gehen sollte. Der reinste Wahnsinn, wenn man sich gänzlich nur auf dessen Blut verließe – und ein Kraftakt ohnegleichen. Nein… Mit Rune würde es einfacher werden – und er zweifelte nicht im Geringsten daran, dass sie sie in die Hände bekommen würden.

Bei den mächtigen Freunden die er hatte – oder besser gesagt, _der_ Freund….

_Arme Integral Hellsing…_ Dachte Damien. _Hilfe suchen bei Iscariot, das dümmste was du hätte tun können…_

Wenn sie nur wüsste, dass sie vergeblich auf die Männer warten konnte, die Maxwell schicken wollte.…

Ihre Hoffnung würde ihr Untergang sein.

Er lachte leise. Ein zufriedener Laut, der von den steinernen Wänden widerhallte.

_Machtgier ist ein mächtiger Verbündeter….Oh ja…_

Ein Zittern lief durch seinen Körper. Das Verlangen nach einer Seele drängte sich aus der hintersten Ecke seines Verstandes, in die er es verbannt hatte, hervor. Ein ungebetener Gast in seinen jetzigen Gedanken. Er wollte sich schließlich ablenken – über seinen zukünftigen Sieg sinnieren – und nicht wie ein Süchtiger armselig auf die Ankunft Leanors warten…

Aber es war schon zu spät. Allein der Gedanke an das Wort Seele reichte schon, um seine Gier erneut anzufachen.

Durch den Stumpf der einmal eine Nase gewesen war, atmete der Zauberer tief ein und dann tat er dass, was er immer tat, wenn seine Ungeduld und die Gier zu stark wurden… Er schloss die Augen und dachte an die Vergangenheit. Zog sich in seine Erinnerungen zurück. Erinnerungen an längst vergessene Tage, fern von diesem perfiden Kerker in den ihn die Wächter verbannt hatten.

Vor seinem inneren Auge begannen sich Gänge zu formen. Fliese für Fliese bauten sie sich auf, zogen sie sich in die Länge und kreuzten sich bald. Ein Gewirr aus Fluren und Treppen, die schon manch einem Eindringling zum Verhängnis geworden waren.

Was brauchte er Soldaten, die durch die Gänge patrouillierten? Sie hätten ihn nur in seiner Ruhe gestört – und versteckte Fallen? Nein…viel zu umständlich… _Sein_ Reich, _sein_ Labyrinth hätte nie ein Mensch oder Tier je lebendig verlassen… Kaum dass sie einen Fuß in seine Burg gesetzt hatten, waren sie verdammt gewesen. Alle…

Er konnte den Boden unter den nackten Füßen fühlen, glatt und kalt. Oft war er durch seine Burg gestreift – hatte sich nicht satt sehen können an den glänzenden Wänden aus Obsidian.

Die hohen Decken und die Fenster aus Kristallglas….Dunkelheit… Die wohlige Schwärze, die ihn des Nachts umfing…

Und schließlich seine geliebten Spiegel….seine über alles geliebten Spiegel… Von ihnen existierten nur noch zwei – der eine hing außerhalb seines Gefängnisses in der Kanalisation – und der andere befand sich im Besitz Leanor's, seiner Tochter.

Ein kühler Windhauch strich über sein Gesicht und ließ ihn erzittern.

Nein, er würde jetzt keinen Gedanken an die Kraft verschwenden, die es ihn kosten würde, sich auch nur einen einzigen zu erschaffen. Nicht an die Kraft und die Schmerzen – aber auch nicht an die Freude, die es ihm bringen würde, durch sie zu sehen.

_Vater?_ Eine Stimme in seinen Gedanken riss ihn aus seinen Träumen, ließ die Bilder vor seinen Augen verblassen und Damien fand sich erneut in seinem Kerker wider.

Mit einem Unterschied.

Er war nicht mehr allein…

_Leanor… _Sein Blick richtete sich auf das Mädchen, das nun vor ihm in dem engen Verlies stand. _Hast du eine Seele für mich?_

Das Mädchen lächelte leicht, wobei ihre gelben Augen funkelten. _Natürlich, Vater._

Sie zog etwas aus dem Inneren ihres Mantels und bot es ihm mit beiden Händen und gesenktem Kopf dar.

Ein ovaler Spiegel, dessen glatte Oberfläche wie blanker Kristall funkelte. Eingefasst in einem silbernen, kunstvoll verzierten Rahmen, wirkte er auf den ersten Blick wie eine wertvolle Antiquität. Sah man jedoch genauer hin, konnte man Bewegungen hinter dem Glas ausmachen… Schemen schienen sich zu winden hin und her zu wabern. Verzerrt und unkenntlich.

Damien hob eine seiner spinnenartigen Hände und legte sie auf die Oberfläche. Kühl lag das Glas an seiner Haut – und mit einem Mal war es kein Glas mehr. Flüssig wie Wasser schmiegte es sich an seine Hand und er tauchte diese tiefer in den Spiegel ein.

_Komm her… Komm zu mir… _Seine Gedanken richteten sich auf einen der Schemen im Spiegel und ein Zittern lief über die nun flüssige Oberfläche des Spiegels.

Etwas striff seine Hand. Zuckte und zitterte, als handele es gegen seinen Willen und rauchig, wie eine Wolke aus einem Schornstein – und er packte zu. Seine langen, weißen Finger schlossen sich um den Schemen – und nahmen ihn in sich auf!

Vielleicht hätte man einen Schrei erwartet, als Damien, Meister der Spiegel, eine weitere Seele in sich aufnahm. Ein Donnern oder Blitzen – oder zumindest ein fernes Grollen… Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Leise und Still war es, als er ein weiteres kleines Licht in sich aufnahm.

Er zog seine Hand fast schon hastig wieder aus dem Spiegel heraus, denn er konnte nicht riskieren, dass sein Verlangen ihn blendete. Die zweite Seele, die in dem Spiegel war, war nicht für ihn bestimmt. Jedenfalls noch nicht….und obwohl alles in ihm sich nach dieser Seele sehnte, musste er standhaft bleiben.

Leanor nahm den Spiegel wieder an sich. Behielt ihn jedoch in den Händen.

Damien fühlte, wie Wärme durch seine kalten Glieder fuhr. Von den Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand ausgehend begann sie sich über seinen gesamten Körper auszubreiten und er fühlte sich besser. Stärker. Auch wenn dies nur wenige Stunden anhalten würde… Natürlich brachten auch diese normalen Seelen eine Stärkung. Aber nicht eine, die man dauerhaft über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg spüren konnte.. Trotzdem…. Besser als gar nichts…

Wie oft hatte er nun schon seine Hand durch diesen Spiegel gesteckt um eine Seele in sich aufzunehmen?

Obwohl es ihn nach mehr verlangte …

Es verlangte ihn nach Blut. Frischem, jungen Blut, das sein Innerstes dauerhaft wärmte und seine Kraft endlich zu ihm zurückkehren konnte. _Ihr_ Blut…

_Ihr_ Blut und _ihre_ Seele würden der Schlüssel sein…

_Zeig sie mir… _Sein Blick richtete sich erneut auf den Spiegel in ihren Händen. _Zeig mir Rune._

Leanor schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. _Ich habe es eben schon versucht, Vater. Sie muss außerhalb des Gebäudes sein. _

Alarmiert sah er zu seiner Tochter hoch.

_Außerhalb? Wie kann das sein? Sie wurde bis jetzt im Haus behalten!_

Diese zuckte mit den Schultern.

_Vielleicht ist sie im Garten. Aber sicher bin ich mir nicht. Es ist jetzt einige Zeit her, seit ich sie gesehen habe. _

_Was ist mit Hellsing? _Hakte Damien nach. Sorge begann sich in ihm auszubreiten. Ahnten sie etwas? War die Kriegserklärung vielleicht doch zu früh gekommen?

_Die Frau ist nirgendwo zu sehen. Aber ich bezweifle, dass…_

_Bezweifelst du oder __**weißt**__ du? _Unterbrach ihr Vater sie zornig. Seine schwarzen Augen schimmerten eiskalt.

Leanor öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann jedoch wieder.

_Das habe ich mich gedacht… _Zischte der Zauberer und fügte gefährlich leise hinzu. _Ich dulde keine Fehler. Auch nicht von dir!_

_Jawohl… _Leanor senkte ehrerbietig den Kopf.

_Behalte sie im Auge. Alle. Und wenn das Mädchen in ihrem Zimmer schläft…. _Damiens lippenloser Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. _Dann weißt du, was du zu tun hast…_

A/N

So, das war's erst mal wieder….

Hoffe es hat euch wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen….


	28. Konfrontationen

A/N

So endlich gibt es wieder etwas Neues… gg. Vielen lieben Dank für eure tollen Reviews!

Tut mir Leid, dass das alles so lange gedauert hat, aber ihr wisst ja wie das mit den Viren ist… Diese Biester dürfte es gar nicht geben, denn die ruinieren einen nur, wenn man endlich mal wieder etwas fabriziert hat. grr

Naja. Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt euch. Ich wurde nach einer Ewigkeit der Blockade vom Plotbunny geküsst hehe. Sah übrigens sehr gut aus, wie Mads Mikkelsen gg (kleiner Scherz am Rande).

Ach ja, das Anwesen der Hellsings habe ich einfach so ein wenig beschrieben und ehrlich gesagt, keine große Rücksicht auf das Original genommen sorry.

Und zu den Namen der Kapitel. Ich fang jetzt an, die zu benennen, habe aber einfach keine Einfälle für die anderen… Das dauert noch n bissel, ja?

Außerdem an alle Christen: Bitte den Dialog von Andersen und Rune nicht persönlich nehmen. Ich will niemanden beleidigen!

So Mädels, rückt eure Sessel zurecht

Zimtsterne verteil

Glühwein einschenk

Jetzt geht's los!

Halfmoon

**Kapitel 27**

– **Konfrontationen –**

Noch immer lag er im Garten Hellsing Manors auf dem Rasen.

Unbeweglich. Stumm.

Hin und wieder strich ein eisiger Wind über ihn hinweg und obwohl die Hecken und Bäume einen relativ guten Schutz boten – schafften sie es doch nicht gänzlich ihn fernzuhalten. Mehr noch, erschien es Alexander dass sie von Minute zu Minute nachlässiger in ihrer Funktion zu werden schienen. Oder lag es vielleicht an dem Boden, auf dem er lag? Sein Mantel war zwar relativ dick, doch der Kälte, die von dem Gras ausging hatte der Stoff wenig entgegenzusetzen. Langsam aber sicher kroch sie durch seinen Mantel hindurch und fraß die Wärme die sein Körper abgab. Er würde sich den Tod holen, wenn er noch länger hier liegen bliebe…oder zumindest eine schwere Erkältung. Immerhin war es Winter und nicht Sommeranfang. Jeder normale Mensch wäre aufgestanden und ins Haus zurückgekehrt. Aber weder war Alexander Andersen normal, noch die Situation in der er sich befand. Nein…es war alles andere als normal – und gesund, in mehr als nur einer Bedeutung des Wortes, ebenfalls nicht…

Wie lange er wohl schon hier lag? Er hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung. Vielleicht nur Minuten, vielleicht aber auch Stunden… Er wusste es nicht. Der warme Körper, der auf ihm lag, raubte ihm jegliches Zeitgefühl.

Er sah in die Sterne und lauschte zur gleichen Zeit ihren regelmäßigen Atemzügen.

Aus reiner Langeweile heraus, war er in den Garten gegangen, um ein wenig spazieren zu gehen. Er mochte die Kälte und in Kombination mit einer Sternenklaren Nacht hatte er sich ihr einfach nicht mehr entziehen können. Wie sich hatte herausstellen sollen, der größte Fehler seines Lebens.

Sein Blick war starr in den klaren Himmel gerichtet. Den Mond konnte er von seiner Position aus nicht erkennen, dafür jedoch die Sterne umso besser.

Sie kamen ihm vor, wie Millionen und Abermillionen Augen, die auf ihn hinab sahen. Leuchtende Gesichter, die sich ihre Mäuler zerrissen. Den gefallenen Priester verhöhnten….

_Gefallener…Sünder… _Schienen sie zu rufen und fast glaubte er ihre Stimmen wirklich in seinen Ohren hören zu können.

Die Worte spukten in seinem Kopf umher und fraßen sich in seine Gedanken und sein Herz.

Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können? Wie hatte er nur derart auf sie reagieren können?

Er fühlte, wie Hitze in seine Wangen stieg. _Reagiert_… Das hatte er – und _wie_ er das hatte!

Zorn durchflutete ihn und zur selben Zeit Scham.

_Wie kann ich den Kirchenoberen jemals wieder in die Augen schauen?_ Fragte er sich in Gedanken und bemühte sich verzweifelt darum, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Nie hätte er geglaubt, einen solchen Fehler zu begehen. Für ihn waren Frauen nie ein Thema gewesen. Niemals!

Er war der Kirche verpflichtet und Gott. Enrico Maxwell hatte ihm eine Aufgabe gegeben. Sie brauchten das Mädchen als Verbündete. Sie war eine Dame die bald zu einer Königin werden sollte. Dem Ass Iscariots und es würde weder seinem Auftrag noch ihr helfen, wenn er dieses kurz zuvor begonnene Spielchen weiterspielte….

Eine Dame… Nicht mehr und nicht weniger war sie wehrt. Und er würde eher in der Hölle schmoren, als zuzulassen, dass sie ihn um den Finger wickelte – diese kleine Hexe.

Es war nur ein Spiel…. Er musste es nur durchstehen und dann würde es vorbei sein…

Endgültig.

Etwas in ihm, zweifelte jedoch daran. Eine leise Stimme, die er noch nicht gewillt war zu akzeptieren…

_Und warum hast du sie nicht schon längst verlassen? _Fragte diese gehässig. _Warum liegst du immer noch hier im Garten? Worauf wartest du? _Die Stimme lachte leise und fuhr fort:

_Ich werde es dir sagen! Weil du sie begehrst. Du brauchst ihre Wärme und ihre Zuneigung. Du sehnst dich nach jeder noch so kleinen Berührung ihrer Haut, nicht wahr? Du träumst von ihr…sie macht dich verrückt. Es zerreißt dich wenn du nur daran denkst, dass ein anderer auf sie aufmerksam werden könnte. __**So**__ sieht es aus, Priester – und nicht anders! _

„Nein", zischte er leise – ohne dass ihm bewusst wurde, dass er es laut ausgesprochen hatte.

„Das ist nicht wahr!"

_Und ob es das ist, _kam prompt die Antwort zurück und ließ ihn vor Zorn erzittern.

_Du willst es dir nur nicht eingestehen, weil du dein Leben so zu einer Lüge machst!_

„Schwachsinn!" Gab Andersen zurück, auch wenn er wusste, dass die Stimme Recht

hatte. „Schwachsinn!" Er schloss die Augen, als könne er so alle unliebsamen Gedanken und Gefühle aussperren. Er würde sich damit abfinden müssen, sie nie wieder berühren oder sehen zu können. Er hatte eine Aufgabe – und die würde er erledigen…

Unbewusst hatte seine linke Hand erneut begonnen über das Haar der jungen Frau in seinen Armen zu streichen...

Rune bekam von dem Kampf, den Alexander Andersen mit sich selbst ausfocht, nichts mit. Sie schien zu schlafen – oder was im Allgemeinen dafür gehalten wurde…

Sie selbst hätte alles dafür gegeben, träumen zu können, wie ein normaler Mensch. Natürlich schlief auch sie normal – manchmal… Nur allzu oft begannen sich ihre Träume jedoch zu verselbstständigen. Was als normaler Traum begann mündete manchmal in einem real erscheinenden Alptraum, in dem sie floh und letztendlich von Gestalten gefangen wurde. In diesen Träumen konnte sie ihre Gabe problemlos einsetzen. Anders als in der Realität bereitete es ihr keine Schwierigkeit das Feuer heraufzubeschwören. So stark es sich ihr in der Wirklichkeit entzog, so eng schien es mit ihr in ihren Träumen verbunden zu sein. Es gehorchte ihr und ließ sich kontrollieren. All das nutzte ihr dennoch herzlich wenig, denn das Feuer, mit welchem sie sich zur Wehr setzte, hatte keine Wirkung auf die Gestalten. Es hinterließ nicht einmal kleinste Löcher in ihren nachtschwarzen Umhängen.

So oft hatte sie bis jetzt davon geträumt, dass sie die Gestalten ihre _persönlichen Schattengeister_ nannte. Diese speziellen Träume endeten jedes Mal in einem hohen Raum. Sie lag auf einer Art Tisch und ihr Körper wurde von groben Seilen auf diesem gehalten, die sich schmerzhaft in ihr Fleisch schnitten. Die Gestalten standen um sie herum und wiegten sich hin und her, als ob sie in einer Art Trance wären. Es war jedoch still, wie in einem Grab. Kein Singsang, den man vielleicht erwartet hätte oder rhythmisch gesprochene Worte. Noch nicht einmal das Rascheln von Stoff, wenn sie sich von der einen auf die andere Seite neigten, jeder in perfekter Harmonie mit seinem Nebenmann.

Eine der Gestalten stand jedes Mal direkt neben ihrem Tisch. Sie hielt ein Messer in der Hand, dessen silberne Klinge blitzte, als sie es hob und… An diesem Punkt wachte Rune jedes Mal Schweiß gebadet auf.

Nichtsdestotrotz gab es auch Träume, die harmloser waren. Träume, die sie zu einem Beobachter machten. Dann war es fast, wie in einem Kino und die Bilder zogen an ihr vorbei. Manche verschwommen und zur Unkenntlichkeit erstarrt, andere wiederum gestochen scharf. An die Meisten konnte sie sich nach dem Aufwachen jedoch nicht mehr erinnern, was sie jedes Mal aufs Neue frustrierte.

_Dieser_ Traum war jedoch neu… Sie wusste, dass sie träumte, das wusste sie immer. Trotzdem schaffte sie es nie sich aus den Klauen Morpheus' zu befreien…

Rune sah sich um.

Es war stockdunkel. Sie konnte die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen und trotzdem fühlte sie sich merkwürdig entspannt. Irgendwie…befreit… Als ob die Schwärze um sie herum ihre Angst, die sie bis jetzt vor dieser immer gehabt hatte, im Keim ersticken würde. Sie kam nicht einmal auf die _Idee_, ihre Kräfte einzusetzen.

Was für ein merkwürdiger Anfang… Noch nie war es in der Dunkelheit so…angenehm gewesen. Angestrengt versuchte sie durch die Schwärze irgendetwas von ihrer Umgebung zu erkennen, doch es war ein unmögliches Unterfangen. Zu dicht waren die Schatten und es gab nirgendwo auch nur die kleinste Lichtquelle.

Plötzlich vernahm sie eine leise Stimme, die durch die Dunkelheit drang.

Ein Singsang, der sie beruhigte und gleichzeitig erzittern ließ, wie ein kühler Windhauch in einer lauen Sommernacht. Rune erschauderte – nicht aus Angst – sondern aus Erwartung. Etwas in ihr hatte diese Stimme schon einmal gehört und sie seither sehnsüchtig erwartet – sich nach ihr gesehnt. Sie wollte sich so gerne in ihre Wärme fallen lassen … Die magische Anziehungskraft, die von ihr ausging verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Sie _musste_ ihr einfach folgen…

Langsam ging Rune einen Schritt in die Richtung, aus der sie das Geräusch zu hören glaubte. Dann hielt sie inne und horchte erneut. Diesmal schien die Stimme von weiter links zu kommen. Ganz leise nur – und sie musste sich anstrengen, sie zu verstehen. Einen Schritte vor den anderen setzend folgte Rune der Stimme. Die Arme hatte sie weit von sich gestreckt, um nicht gegen ein Hindernis zu stoßen. Wer wusste schon, was sich in Richtung der Stimme verbarg, der sie entgegenstrebte. _Lieber Gott, lass es bitte keinen Abgrund sein…._ Sand sie ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel und hoffte dass sie erhört wurde.

Es verstrich einige Zeit, in der sie hoffte und bangte und in der sie glaubte, dass jeder Schritt ihr letzter sein würde. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als sie sich langsam vorantastete.

Bald hatte Rune jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Sie konnte schon seit Stunden unterwegs sein – aber auch erst seit fünf Minuten. Sie wusste es nicht. Das Einzige was sie wusste war, dass sie zu der Stimme musste. Koste es was es wolle.

Manchmal entfernte sich der Gesang etwas von ihr und Rune rechnete jedes Mal damit, dass er aufhöre, noch bevor sie die Quelle gefunden hatte. Dem war jedoch nicht so. Vielmehr glaubte sie es danach oft näher als zuvor. Ihre Arme begannen vor Anstrengung zu zittern, doch sie versuchte es zu ignorieren und ging langsam weiter. Der Gesang wurde mit einem Mal zu einem Flüstern, welches sie kaum mehr verstehen konnte. Rune spitzte die Ohren und Angst durchflutete sie automatisch. Angst, dass diese wunderbare Wärme sie verließe…

Sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt auch wenn alles in ihr schrie vorsichtig zu sein – und sie nahm die Veränderung erst wahr als sie schon längst geschehen war. Sofort verlangsamte Rune ihr Tempo.

Die Dunkelheit um sie herum schien sich mit einem Mal gelichtet zu haben. Nicht gänzlich, aber doch so weit, dass sie die Umrisse eines Weges ausmachen konnte, der vor ihr verlief. Er schlängelte sich gleichmäßig durch etwas, das sie glaubte, als Wald identifizieren zu können. Wie seltsam… War sie seinem Verlauf zwangsläufig gefolgt? Das konnte nicht sein, denn sie war immer nur geradeaus gelaufen… So etwas war unmöglich! Man konnte nicht geradeaus laufen und gleichzeitig Schlangenlinien… Aber wie erklärte sich dann, dass sie nicht gegen einen einzigen Baum gestoßen war? Während sie in Gedanken fieberhaft versuchte, eine Lösung für dieses wundersame Geschehen zu finden, nahmen ihre übrigen Sinne zweierlei wahr.

Erstens _roch_ es wie in einem Wald. Der Duft von Harz mischte sich mit dem von Blättern und Gräsern und kitzelte angenehm ihre Nase.

Zweitens _ging_ es sich auch wie in einem Wald. Der weiche Boden federte ihre Schritte leicht ab. Rune fragte sich, wie um alles in der Welt sie das vorher nicht hatte wahrnehmen können?

_Ganz einfach, _meldete sich ihre innere Stimme. _Weil es noch nicht da war! Du __**glaubst**__ es ist ein Wald, also machst du es zu einem Wald. Es ist ein Traum! Du hättest dir auch vorstellen können, in einer Großstadt zu sein! _

Aber Rune zweifelte daran. Sie wusste, dass sie träumte, genau so wie sie mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, dass die Gerüche vorher noch nicht da gewesen waren – und auch nicht der Boden. Sie hatte mit dieser Veränderung auch nichts zu schaffen. Auf sie wirkte es fast, als wäre die Dunkelheit zuvor eine Barriere gewesen. Eine Mauer, die es erst zu überwinden galt, bevor sich der Wald zu erkennen gab. Sie dachte bewusst über den Wald, als eine Person. Es war kein Ausrutscher gewesen, da sie wirklich daran glaubte, dass er ein Eigenleben besaß. Zumindest einen Antrieb sich selbst zu schützen…. Aber wovor – und wer hatte ihr geholfen? Sie hatte Hilfe gehabt. Das stand außer Frage. Allein wäre sie in der Dunkelheit ohne Führung herumgeirrt. Die Stimme jedoch hatte sie geleitet. Hatte ihr den Weg gewiesen….

Rune atmete tief durch – und beschleunigte ihre Schritte erneut. Die Stimme erklang wieder wie zuvor und sie folgte ihrem Engelsgleichen Klang fast willenlos. Immer weiter ging es in den Wald hinein, wobei Rune mit jedem Schritt das Gefühl hatte gleich rennen zu müssen. Die Neugier den Urheber dieses Gesangs aufzuspüren war übermächtig. Sie fühlte, dass sie ganz nah war etwas zu entdecken, dass sie seit einer Ewigkeit hatte wissen wollen. Ein Rätsel, welches ihr Unterbewusstsein seit langer Zeit beschäftigte, ohne dass ihr Bewusstsein jemals etwas davon mitbekommen hatte.

Immer weiter zog sich die Dunkelheit zurück. Grautöne wichen sattem Grün und der Boden unter ihren Füßen bekam einen dunkelbraunen Anstrich – wie es einem erdigen Walboden gebührte. Sonnenstrahlen brachen durch die Wipfel der Bäume und zeichneten wechselnde Muster auf Boden und Stämme – und am Rande des Weges hoben kleine Blumen ihre Köpfe vorwitzig aus dem Gras, als wären sie eben gerade aus einem langen Schlaf erwacht.

Rune wäre stehen geblieben, um sich die Schönheit der Natur anzusehen, hätte sie dafür Zeit gehabt. Ihr stand der Sinn jedoch einzig und allein nach dem Lösen des Rätsels – wie sie das Geschehen in ihren Gedanken bezeichnete.

Wäre sie stehen geblieben, hätte sie vielleicht eine Vertrautheit gespürt. Vielleicht wäre ihr die Umgebung bekannt vorgekommen…. Aber sie blieb nicht stehen, sondern lief im Gegenteil nur noch schneller. Wurzeln wanden sich hier und dort über den Waldweg und gruben sich auf der anderen Seite wieder tief in die kühle Erde. Mühelos übersprang Rune diese und rannte weiter.

Unvermittelt blendete gleißendes Licht sie. Genauso wie sie das vertraute Gefühl nicht bemerkt hatte, hatte sie auch nicht gesehen, wie auch der Wald sich langsam gelichtet hatte.

Bäume und Sträucher hatten sich zurückgezogen und sie stand nun in gleißendem Licht am Rande des Waldes. Rune verdeckte ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und bunte Punkte tanzten vor ihrem inneren Auge. Nur zögernd traute sie sich ihre Hände fortzunehmen und langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse. Blinzelnd trat Rune auf die riesige Wiese hinaus, die sich vor ihr erstreckte. „Wow…" Flüsterte sie leise und vergaß fast die Stimme, deren Klang nun lauter erschien als noch Minuten zuvor im Wald. Noch immer flackerten ein paar kleine Punkte vor ihren Augen, doch das hinderte sie nicht daran, dieses wunderschöne Stück Natur zu bewundern.

Die Schönheit dieses Stück Edens verschlug ihr die Sprache und ließ sie an ihrem Verstand zweifeln. War es möglich so etwas Schönes in einem Traum zu erschaffen? War es vielleicht doch mehr, als ein... Sie hielt mitten im Gedanken inne. Eine Gestalt kam den sanft abschüssigen Hügel hinauf, der, wie Rune jetzt erst erkannte, in einem kleinen See endete. Das blaue Wasser funkelte im Licht der Sonne wie ein einziger großer Saphir und schien die Gestalt einen Moment lang mit seinem neckischen Glitzern zu umgeben. Rune verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen, um mehr von der Person erfassen zu können. Möglicherweise trug sie ein Kleid. Das würde die weit auslaufende Form ihrer Kleidung erklären. Aber ob es sich bei der Kleidung wirklich um ein Kleid und bei der Peron ergo um eine Frau handelte, konnte sie nicht sagen. Rune beschattete mit der rechten Hand ihre Augen um besser sehen zu können.

Just diesen Moment schien sich die Sonne auszusuchen, um hinter einer Wolke hervorzubrechen und erneut wurde sie derart geblendet, dass sie kaum etwas sehen konnte. Als wolle der Himmelskörper nicht, dass Rune die Gestalt erkannte.

Der Gesang wich nun Worten, die sie nicht verstand. Sie versuchte die Sprache zu analysieren. Versuchte herauszufinden, woher diese kommen könnte. Vielleicht Spanien? Nein, dafür klang sie zu hart. Möglicherweise kam die Gestalt aus Skandinavien. Sie hatte einmal gehört, wie ein Mann in einer Dokumentation Finnisch gesprochen hatte und die Worte klangen ähnlich. Auch wenn sich Spitzen darin befanden, die sie zweifeln ließen.

_Jetzt hast du deine Erklärung, _meldete sich eine kritische Stimme in Runes Gedanken zu Wort. _Du träumst und verarbeitest vergangenes. Du hast irgendwo mal Finnisch gehört – also wird in deinem Traum Finnisch gesprochen…_

Aber wieder zweifelte Rune an ihrer eigenen Logik. Sie spürte dass mehr dahinter steckte – und ausnahmsweise vertraute sie ihrem Gefühl.

Sie war beileibe kein Sprachgenie aber schon als Kind hatte sie gerne anderen Sprachen gelauscht. Es war einfach faszinierend zu hören, wie andere Menschen sich artikulierten.

_Diese_ Sprache jedoch schien aus all denen zusammengesetzt zu sein, die sie bisher gehört hatte. Ein unverständliches Kauderwelsch an Klängen und Betonungen die ihr fremd waren. Sprach die Gestalt mit ihr? Wollte sie eine Antwort haben? War es unhöflich nicht zu antworten?

Natürlich hätte man für den Sprachsalat auch eine logische Erklärung geben können, doch Rune wollte nicht wahrhaben dass es alles „nur" ein Traum war.

Immer näher kam die Gestalt und Rune verharrte in atemloser Stille reglos an ihrem Platz.

Sie wagte nicht etwas zu sagen, auf Grund der Angst, den Moment zu zerstören. Mit einem Mal wusste sie, wenn sie etwas sagte, auch nur den kleinsten Laut von sich gab, wäre alles vorbei. Die Hoffnung auf Erklärungen, zu Nichte gemacht. Allein der Gedanke dass sie so nah vor der Lösung, eines ihr unbekannten Rätsels, scheitern könnte, steigerte ihre Anspannung ins unermessliche.

Die Gestalt war nur noch wenige Meter von ihr entfernt und Rune bemerkte es erst gar nicht. Zu sehr war sie damit beschäftigt herauszufinden, wer die Person war, die auf sie zu kam.

Dann jedoch…

Nur langsam drang es zu ihr durch, dass sie sich von der Gestalt entfernte.

Etwas zog sie fort…

Es waren keine Hände, die sie ergriffen und mit sich zogen, keine Arme die sich um sie legten sondern es glich eher einem unsichtbaren Fluss. Als befände sie sich inmitten eines mächtigen Stroms und würde von seinen Wassermassen mit sich gerissen…. Immer weiter entfernte sie sich von der Gestalt, von der Hilfe, die sie sich erhofft hatte und wurde zurück in die Dunkelheit gedrängt.

Immer weiter wurde sie fort gezogen, bis völlige Schwärze Rune umschlossen hielt, wie eine kalte Umarmung.

Die Schatten schienen sich enger um sie zu ziehen. Als hätten sie auf sie gelauert und Rune schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper. Was geschah hier? Sie war so kurz davor gewesen, etwas Wichtiges zu erfahren, das spürte sie. Etwas, dass ihr helfen konnte, ihre Fehler wieder gut zu machen, etwas…

Ein dumpfes Pochen drang an ihre Ohren, bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Schwärze, die sie umgab. Woher es wohl kam? Rune sah sich um, versuchte die Richtung auszumachen aus der sie es zu hören glaubte – und stockte. Dieses merkwürdige Pochen befand sich direkt neben ihrem Ohr… Es klang wie das Schlagen eines Herzens und ihr gefror das Blut in den Adern. Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass sie alleine war – ein Fehler? Sie wagte nicht sich zu bewegen, geschweige denn ihre Kraft einzusetzen.

Angst lähmte sie. Sie wollte gar nicht sehen, was dort neben ihr stand… Doch ihre Gedanken verselbstständigten sich und begannen ihr Bilder von Monstern vorzugaukeln. Wesen mit scharfen Klauen und spitzen Zähnen, die nur darauf warteten sie zu zerfetzen. Geifernde Fratzen, die sich jede Sekunde auf sie stürzen würden.

Ein Windhauch strich über ihr Haar und Rune machte augenblicklich einen Satz, der sie außer Reichweite möglicher Klauen bringen sollte – es entpuppte sich als das Schlechteste und zugleich Beste, was sie hätte tun können. Je nachdem von welchem Standpunkt man es betrachten wollte…

Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, als zöge es ihr den Boden unter den Füßen fort. Auch wenn sie nichts sah, schien sich alles um sie herum zu drehen. Sie fiel…und mit einem Mal lag sie auf dem Boden auf etwas Weichem. Es war warm und kühl zugleich und sie fragte sich schlaftrunken, ob sie noch richtig unter ihrer Bettdecke lag. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie mehr erkennen konnte, als ein Gemisch aus dunklen Farben. Rune blinzelte mehrmals und die dunklen und grauen Schlieren verwandelten sich in einen dunklen Stoffmantel und… vielleicht einen Rasen. _Rasen_? _Mantel_? Fragte Rune sich verwirrt und ihre Gedanken brauchten einige Zeit, um sich zu ordnen.

Etwas fuhr über ihr Haar… und sie runzelte die Stirn. Wäre die Berührung nicht so sanft gewesen, wäre sie wahrscheinlich erschrocken aufgesprungen. So aber blieb sie liegen und ließ sich Zeit, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

Vielleicht handelte es sich um eine Hand? Möglicherweise… Auch das Pochen würde so Sinn ergeben. Der Herzschlag eines Menschen…. Es war also ein Mensch auf dem sie lag… Aber warum – und wieso streichelte er ihr Haar? Oder eher hatte, denn die Hand hatte innegehalten, sie zu berühren und ruhte nun auf ihrem Kopf. Rune dachte angestrengt nach was passiert sein könnte und die Erinnerung kehrte so plötzlich zurück, dass sie erstarrte.

Wenn sie Recht hatte, dann musste der Mann, auf dem sie lag Alexander Andersen sein.

Er und sie hatten…noch bevor sie den Gedanken zu ende führen konnte stieg Hitze in ihre Wangen. Die bloße Erinnerung an das, was geschehen war, trieb ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Am liebsten hätte sie sich in Luft aufgelöst… Sofort…oder wäre in ihre Traumwelt hinab geglitten ohne jemals wieder zu erwachen.

Sie hatte sich hinreißen lassen, durch was wusste sie nicht mehr. Auch nicht, wie sie den Mut hatte aufbringen können, ihn zu küssen. Gerade ihn, Alexander Andersen. Obwohl sie oft davon geträumt hatte, hätte sie nie geglaubt, es wirklich zu tun….und augenblicklich bahnte eine weitere Frage sich ihren Weg durch das Wirrwarr in ihren Gedanken:

_Wie zum Teufel hatte sie nur einschlafen können_?

Es war….plötzlich über sie gekommen, die Müdigkeit – das wusste sie noch und dann…. Warum war er bei ihr geblieben?

Warum hatte er sie nicht einfach in ihr Zimmer gebracht? _Wie kannst du von ihm erwarten, dass er dich durch ganz Hellsing Manor trägt_? Beantwortete sie, verärgert über ihre Naivität, ihre Frage jedoch sogleich selbst. _Für Alucard wäre das ein gefundenes Fressen – und nicht nur für ihn… _

Sie wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis _er_ merkte, dass sie wach sei. Wie sollte sie sich nur verhalten? Was sollte sie sagen? Sie war nicht dumm. Sie wusste, dass es eine einmalige Sache gewesen war, auch wenn die Hoffnung bekanntlich zuletzt starb.

Alexander Andersen fühlte, wie Rune erstarrte und seine Hand hielt automatisch inne, durch ihr Haar zu streichen. Ihre Atmung veränderte sich leicht und er wusste augenblicklich, dass es jetzt so weit war … Sie würde bald aufwachen und dann wäre alles vorbei. Vielleicht würde die Erinnerung ihn noch eine Weile heimsuchen, doch auch dies würde ein Ende haben. Spätestens wenn er sie nach Iscariot brächte und Maxwell übergab. Die Erinnerung an ihre weichen Lippen und ihren Körper würde verblassen und er würde sie vergessen. Der Fehler jedoch, den er begangen hatte, würde ihn ewig heimsuchen und die Schuld ihn sein Leben lang begleiten.

Stumm horchte er auf ihre Atemzüge. Sie war wach, dass spürte er, auch wenn er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

_Dann steh auf_! Befahl ihm seine innere Stimme, doch wider besseren Wissens blieb er liegen.

Er konnte sie nicht einfach von sich werfen, als wäre sie unnötiger Ballast. Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, obwohl er wusste, dass es vielleicht die beste Lösung wäre. So würde sie gleich verstehen und er brauchte sich den Mund nicht fusselig zu reden. Er würde einfach gehen und sie allein lassen – so zumindest wäre es am heilsamsten. Für sie und für ihn selbst. Keine langen Erklärungen seiner -, und keine Tränen ihrerseits. Eine einfache Geste – und sie würde verstehen. _Das_ zumindest war der _theoretische_ Plan. Die Praxis sah jedoch anders aus.

Anstatt sie einfach abzuschütteln, wie ein lästiges Insekt, sprach er sie direkt an.

„Rune?" Seine innere Stimme heulte, ob dieser nicht Beachtung, gequält auf, doch Andersen ignorierte sie einfach.

Rune hingegen zuckte erneut zusammen, als er sie ansprach. Sie musste sich dazu zwingen, den Kopf zu heben und ihn anzusehen. Ihr kam es so vor, als wöge er Tonnen und als sie endlich dem Blick Andersens begegnete, hätte sie sich am liebsten wieder von ihm abgewendet. Trotz der Dunkelheit, konnte sie die Worte darin lesen, die er sich für sie zu Recht gelegt hatte – und es brach ihr das Herz. Natürlich hatte sie gewusst, dass es so kommen würde. Nichts anderes wäre möglich gewesen, doch die Wahrheit tat immer weh, auch wenn man sie bereits erahnte. Selbst jetzt noch, versuchte ihr Verstand eine andere Erklärung, eine andere Lösung zu finden. Er gaukelte ihr andere Möglichkeiten vor, die angenehmer waren – aber auch törichter. Rune wusste genau, selbst wenn die kleinste Möglichkeit bestand, dass Alexander Andersen sie liebte, würde er niemals in ihrem Sinne handeln. Er war katholischer Priester – und das würde er bleiben. Wenn alles vorbei war, wenn die Allianz besiegt – und sie vielleicht noch am Leben waren, würde er nach Iscariot zurückkehren!

Wie um ihre Gedanken zu bestätigen, hörte sie ihn sagen: „Es wäre besser, wenn wir nicht so zusammen gesehen werden…"

Der Knoten in ihrer Brust schien noch größer zu werden und sie hatte das Gefühl nicht richtig atmen zu können. Sie öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, ihm zuzustimmen, doch der Klumpen, der in ihrem Hals zu sitzen schien, machte es ihr unmöglich. Ein heiseres „j..a" war das Einzige was sie herausbrachte.

Langsam erhob sie sich. Peinlich darauf bedacht ihn so wenig wie möglich zu berühren, stützte sie sich mit den Handflächen auf dem eisigen Boden auf und stemmte sich in die Höhe. Ihre Arme zitterten protestierend, auf Grund der plötzlichen Kraftanstrengung und das kalte Gras ließ ihre Finger taub werden – doch sie schaffte es letztendlich, sich taumelnd aufzurichten. Ihr Herz schlug so laut, dass sie glaubte, er könne es hören, als sie sich ein Stück von ihm entfernte.

Auch Andersen erhob sich, eleganter als sie und wieder einmal wurde sie seiner fast schon unheimlichen Größe gewahr. Wie ein Riese aus einem Märchen wirkte er auf sie, als er sich seinen Mantel zurecht zog und hier und dort abklopfte.

Der Blick seiner sonst grünen Augen richtete sich dunkel auf sie. Die Schatten die auf sein Gesicht fielen, gaben ihm etwas Gefährliches, Raubtierhaftes und sie fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob es bei ihr genauso war – oder ob die Schatten sie nur noch ängstlicher erschienen ließen. Rune versuchte seinem Blick standzuhalten nur um ihm letztendlich doch auszuweichen. Es war, als läge eine Anklage in seinen Augen, stumm und versteckt, aber sie spürte es. Spürte, dass er ihr die Schuld an dem Geschehenen gab, obwohl er nichts dergleichen sagte. Dieses subtil vermittelte Gefühl machte ihr mehr zu schaffen, als wenn er sie angeschrieen oder beschimpft hätte. Ein Messer, das einem hinterrücks in den Rücken gerammt wurde und an dem man in irgendeiner Ecke jämmerlich verblutete.

Sie sah auf ihre Hände. Dreck klebte an ihnen und jetzt erst sah sie, dass ein Ärmel ihrer Bluse eingerissen war. Wenn man bedachte, dass es eigentlich nicht ihre Bluse, sondern zu der abgelegten Kleidung Integral Hellsings zählte, konnte das mehr als nur Bauchschmerzen verursachen. _Sie bringt mich um_… Dachte Rune und hätte im selben Moment am liebsten laut aufgelacht. Sie machte sich über die Folgen einer zerrissenen Bluse Sorgen, obwohl sie weitaus schlimmeres zu erwarten hatte.

Nervös zupfte sie an ihrem kaputten Ärmel. Die Stille war unerträglich. Doch der bloße Gedanke daran, diese selbst zu durchbrechen, war noch schrecklicher. Sie würde stottern wie ein kleines Kind, außerdem wusste sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte…

_Mach schon! _Feuerte sie sich innerlich an und gerade, als sie glaubte, genug Mut gefunden zu haben, brach er das Schweigen:

„Du solltest jetzt rein gehen – und vergiss was geschehen ist."

Seine Stimme war ruhig und klang wie immer. Kein Anzeichen auf das, was noch kurz zuvor geschehen war. Es war, als hätte es ihn nicht berührt. Als wäre es an ihm vorbeigegangen – ein völlig anderer Mann, als… Rune schloss die Augen gegen das beginnende Brennen und verbot sich daran zu denken. Es hatte keinen Sinn… Er hatte ihr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, wie es weiter laufen würde, nämlich gar nicht. Sie würden so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen, obwohl sie nicht wusste, ob sie das konnte. Ihre Gefühle so einfach abstellen…

Sie fühlte sich müde, leer und enttäuscht, obwohl sie nichts anderes erwartet hatte.

Rune wandte sich um, um in Richtung Hellsing Manor zu gehen und hielt inne. Eine Frage brannte in ihr darauf, beantwortet zu werden und sie wusste, dass sie keine Ruhe haben würde, ehe diese nicht beantwortet war. Die Frage war plötzlich aufgetreten, wie eine Flamme, die eben noch halb erloschen, zu neuem Leben erwachte. Es war eine Frage, bei der sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie sie überhaupt stellen konnte, ohne dass sie ihn beleidigte. Andererseits jedoch gab es nichts, was sie nicht schon ruiniert hatte. Eine Frage würde da nicht noch mehr Schaden anrichten, als bereits geschehen war.

„Wa…" Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und sah ihn an. „Warum sind Sie katholischer Priester geworden?"

Es klang merkwürdig, ihn erneut zu siezen. Doch sie brachte es nicht über sich, ihn mit „du" anzusprechen. Es war zu nah…zu nah an ihrem Herzen.

Die Frage traf ihn unvorbereitet und Andersens erste Reaktion war, ihr zu sagen, dass es sie einen Dreck anginge, warum er Priester geworden war. Dann jedoch sah er ihren unsicheren Blick – und antwortete ihr nichtsdestotrotz. _Wir sind wieder am Anfang, alles auf null_, dachte er. _Welch eine Ironie… _Er hätte gelacht, wäre die Situation nicht so heikel gewesen.

…_.und doch schafft sie es erneut deine Wut mit einem einzigen Blick zu ersticken… _Stellte die unnachgiebige Stimme in seinem Kopf leise fest. Eine Feststellung, die er der Stimme am liebsten aus dem Leib geprügelt hätte – hätte sie einen Körper gehabt….

„Es war", begann Andersen, zum einem, um die Stimme zum Schweigen zu bringen und zum Anderen, um ihre Frage zu beantworten. „…Bestimmung."

„Bestimmung?" Rune verstand nicht worauf er hinaus wollte. „Was meinen Sie damit?"

Der Priester schnaubte verächtlich. Sie verstand auch gar nichts…. Aber was konnte er von einer wie ihr schon erwarten?

„Wenn du gesehen hättest, was ich gesehen habe", begann er. „Dann würdest du vielleicht verstehen."

Runes Augen weiteten sich. Was bildete der Kerl sich ein? Sie wusste nicht, was genau er erlebt hatte, aber glaubte er, sie wäre nur zum Spaß hier? _Er_ hingegen wusste, was _sie_ erlebt hatte… Natürlich gab es gewiss schlimmeres aber das, was er ihr mit diesem Satz unterschwellig mitteilte, machte sie unglaublich wütend. Er unterstellte ihr, dass sie nicht in der Lage wäre, seine Gründe nachzuvollziehen. Mit anderen Worten gab er ihr zu verstehen, dass das was sie erlebt hatte, nicht schrecklich gewesen war. Etwas schlimmes, vielleicht, aber nicht so grauenhaft, dass sie seine Beweggründe verstehen könnte. Immerhin war er dabei gewesen, als sie Integral Hellsing erzählt hatte, dass ihre Familie vor ihren Augen von Mitgliedern der Allianz getötet worden war. Galt das für ihn nicht als Gräueltat? Zählte so etwas für ihn nicht?

Diese Arroganz seinerseits machte sie unglaublich zornig. Es glich der absolut selbstmörderischen Tat Spiritus in eine ohnehin schon brennende Flamme zu gießen. In Rune brannte diese Flamme seit langem an der absoluten Schmerzgrenze – und Alexander Andersens Worte waren der zusätzliche Schuss Spiritus...

Besagter Priester fühlte den Umschwung, noch bevor es aufs heftigste aus ihr hervorbrach:

„Ich habe gesehen, wie meine Familie abgeschlachtet wurde, du _arrogantes Arsch_!" Erst als das Gesagte gesagt und nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen war, realisierte Rune, was sie ihrem Gegenüber an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Er hatte nur seine Meinung gesagt und sie hatte kein Recht ihn aufs Übelste zu beschimpfen. Aber auch wenn sie sich wie ein Penner aus der Gosse benahm, war es ihr unmöglich aufzuhören. „Du glaubst du hast alles gesehen! Du glaubst du wärst der Einzige…."

Eine schallende Ohrfeige brachte sie augenblicklich zum Schweigen. Heiß brannte der Schmerz in ihrer linken Wange und sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde sich ihre Haut an dieser Stelle zusammenziehen und von dem Rest ihres Gesichtes lösen. Der Schock saß tief in ihr. Mit so etwas hatte sie nicht gerechnet – und Andersen, wie es schien, ebenfalls nicht. Er hätte allen Grund gehabt sie einfach dort stehen zu lassen, oder _sie_ ihn, um in sein, oder ihr, Zimmer zurückzukehren. Keiner von beiden bewegte sich jedoch nur einen Millimeter.

Andersen fühlte ein leichtes Prickeln in seiner Handfläche, dort wo sie mit Runes Wange kollidiert war. Es drang langsam durch den roten Nebel aus Wut, der ihn umgab und er ließ seine Hand sinken, als er endgültig realisierte, was er getan hatte.

Der Nebel lichtete sich langsam und er sah durch ihn hindurch auf die Gestalt der jungen Frau, die er sooft nur als Mädchen gesehen hatte…

Das war nicht geplant gewesen. Seine Wut hatte ihn einfach übermannt und die klar denkende Seite seines Gehirns gelähmt. Sein Geduldsfaden, der seit einiger Zeit bereits extrem dünn gewesen war, war letztendlich doch gerissen!

Für kurze Zeit dachte er an Enrico Maxwell und dessen Plan – und eine Stimme, die der seines Vorgesetzten unglaublich ähnlich klang, schrie in Andersens Gedanken frustriert auf. Alexander wusste, dass er den Plan jetzt vergessen konnte, trotzdem war ihm im Moment nichts ferner als der verdammte Plan.

Er versuchte seine Gedanken und Gefühle so weit wie möglich zurückzudrängen und fragte, so ruhig er konnte:

„_Was_ willst du eigentlich?"

Rune schluckte. Sie öffnete den Mund um ihm eine passende Antwort an den Kopf zu werfen – und stockte. Ja, was wollte sie eigentlich? Er hatte sie verletzt und sie hatte ihn aus Wut heraus verletzen wollen, das geschah unter Menschen…wenn sie ihn denn als normalen Mensch bezeichnen konnte. Zählte man als Regenerator zu den Menschen? Sie wusste es nicht und es war ihr eigentlich auch egal. Die Tatsache, dass er ihr erzählt hatte, was er war, war ihr im Moment gleichgültig. Er hatte es in einer Situation getan, in der er offensichtlich selbst nicht ganz klar im Kopf gewesen war – und sie versuchte nicht mehr daran zu denken. Deswegen versuchte sie diesen Gedanken so weit wie möglich von sich zu schieben und ihn in die hinterste Ecke ihrer Erinnerungen zu verbannen. Sie würde später noch genug Zeit haben, sich damit auseinander zu setzen… Jetzt musste sie eine Antwort auf seine Frage finden – und zwar schnell, wenn sie nicht wie ein Vollidiot vor ihm stehen wollte.

Sie brauchte eine Antwort die ihm und ihr selbst Genugtuung verschaffte. Eine Antwort die sie, von ihren Gefühlen für ihn fort brächte und die Situation in sicherere Bahnen lenkte.

Bald dämmerte es ihr jedoch, dass die einzige Antwort, die sie ihm würde geben können, ihre Gefühle betraf. Sämtliche Sätze, die in ihrem Kopf herumspukten, handelten mehr oder weniger offensichtlich davon und eine Alternative gab es nicht. Es war einer der Momente, in dem sich Rune wünschte ein Herz aus Stein zu haben. Ein weiterer Moment war die Ermordung ihrer Eltern gewesen und die Nachricht von Petes Tod, durch Lady Hellsing.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde materialisierte sich das Gesicht Pete Fishers vor ihrem inneren Auge. Ein alltägliches Gesicht, weder besonders hübsch noch hässlich mit zwei freundlichen, braunen Augen. Sie hatte ihn durch Zufall kennen gelernt, als sie in der Mülltonne eines Supermarktes nach Essbarem gesucht hatte. Er hatte sie mit nach Hause genommen und ihr etwas zu Essen gegeben. Wider ihres besseren Wissens hatte ihr Bauch über ihre Logik gesiegt – und Pete hatte den Preis bezahlen müssen. Er war ein guter Mann gewesen, der zu seinem Wort stand, dass hatte Rune gespürt. Er hatte beim MI5 gearbeitet, als was genau wusste sie nicht mehr. Etwas Technisches auf alle Fälle und wenn er es konnte, dann hätte er ihre Daten gelöscht, wie er es ihr versprochen hatte. Aber etwas muss ihn gehindert haben. Sie müssen ihn entdeckt haben…

Rune schüttelte leicht den Kopf um diese Gedanken und Petes Bild vor ihrem inneren Auge zu vertreiben. Später konnte sie sich über ihren Fehler ausheulen, doch jetzt brauchte sie eine Antwort! Sie brauchte… Rune hielt inne sich den Kopf zu zermatern, was und wie viel sie Alexander Andersen sagen konnte. Eigentlich hatte sie es die ganze Zeit über gewusst…

Er war Priester und katholisch, das waren die Fakten. Er glaubte sehr stark an Gott, jedenfalls ging sie, auf Grund seiner Reaktion, davon aus und das war ja auch nichts Schlechtes. Es waren nur die Regeln, die den Priestern auferlegt wurden, die störten. Wenn er vielleicht vom katholischen zum evangelischen Glauben wechseln würde… Dort durften die Pfarrer sich mit Frauen einlassen. Er würde seinen Glauben so nicht verraten und...

_Glaubst du im Ernst, dass er sich auf so einen Kuhhandel einlässt? _Gab ihre innere Stimme zu bedenken. _…und das nur wegen dir? _

_Vielleicht…_ Antwortete Rune, obwohl sie selbst nicht damit rechnete. Einzig ihre Hoffnung ließ es als eine gute Idee erscheinen – und wie schon zuvor erwähnt, starb die Hoffnung bekanntlich zuletzt. Was die Enttäuschung am Ende sicherlich nur noch schrecklicher machte.

Rune musste sich fast gewaltsam dazu zwingen Alexander Andersen anzusehen. Ihr Kopf schien eine Tonne zu wiegen, als sie ihn langsam hob, um den Priester anzusehen.

„Protestantische Priester dürfen…" Begann sie leise brachte den Satz jedoch nicht zu Ende.

Ihr fehlte einfach der Mut, aber der Priester Iscariots wusste genau, was sie sagen wollte.

Hier lag also der Hund begraben… Andersen wusste buchstäblich worauf sie hinaus wollte – und aus irgendeinem Grund machte es ihn fassungslos und zur gleichen Zeit unglaublich wütend. Er wusste nicht, ob es die Tatsache war, dass sie seine Glaubenswahl komplett in Frage stellte, sie absolut naiv zu sein schien – oder ob es daran lag, dass sie auf mehr hoffte, als er gewillt war zu geben. _…oder als du geben kannst…_ Mischte sich die leise Stimme erneut ein. _…denn wollen, dass steht außer Frage…wollen tust du sie… das hast du selbst bewiesen…. _

„Ich bin keiner dieser _Scharlatane_!" Zischte er erbost, als hätte sie ihn einen Ketzer genannt. Die Wut auf sich selbst und auf das was sie ihm antat, erreichte einen neuen Höhepunkt.

„Sie predigen von der Liebe Gottes – und dienen ihm doch nicht ganz!" Seine grünen Augen wirkten im Dunkel der Nacht wie schwarzer Obsidian. Gefährlich…_tödlich_….

Automatisch wich Rune einen Schritte zurück. Nur allzu leicht hatte sie vergessen, mit _wem_ sie sprach. Es war genau das geschehen, wovor Seras sie gewarnt hatte. Sie hatte sich in seiner Nähe fallen lassen, hatte ihrem Herzen und ihren Wünschen nach gegeben und ihnen mehr getraut, als den Worten ihrer Freundin. Auf gar keinen Fall durfte sie vergessen, was _Seras_ ihr erzählt hatte.

Die Geschichten der Vampirin hatte sie erst nicht glauben wollen. Sie selbst hatte den Pater als einen freundlichen Mann kennen gelernt.

Er hatte sie stets gut behandelt und ihr geholfen, doch als sie ihm jetzt in die Augen sah, glaubte sie einem Fremden gegenüber zu stehen. In diesem Moment sah sie endlich hinter die Maske des Priesters.

„Ich soll Kompromisse eingehen – wegen…_dir_?" Hörte sie seine Stimme, die wie ein Messer durch den Nebel ihrer Gedanken drang und ihr Herz traf. _Touché_! Dachte ein kleiner Teil von ihr. _Hast du etwas anderes erwartet?_

Den Mann, den sie kurz zuvor als zärtlich und leidenschaftlich erlebt hatte, schien verschwunden. Sein Blick war kalt wie Eis, fast schon hasserfüllt. Selbst durch die Düsternis drang dieser mühelos hindurch und strafte sein vorheriges Verhalten ihr gegenüber Lügen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich herum gedreht und wäre davon gelaufen. Fort von ihm und vor sich selbst…

_Ja, lauf nur. Lauf weg! So wie du es immer tust! _Ertönte plötzlich eine neue Stimme in ihren Gedanken. Eine Stimme, die sie zuvor noch nicht gehört hatte und die sie nicht geglaubt hatte, inne zu haben. Zornig, nein hasserfüllt klang sie, als sie fortfuhr: _Verkriech dich! Lass dich benutzen und verrecke jämmerlich! Nur zu! _

Rune fühlte, wie etwas in ihr bei diesen Worten explodierte. Es war nur ein kleiner Knall, und nur für sie allein hörbar, aber die Wirkung war verheerend.

Nein, sie würde sich nicht von ihm verunsichern lassen. Nicht von _ihm_! Nicht nach allem was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war…

„Und dienst _du_ Gott, indem du unschuldige Menschen tötest?" Fragte sie plötzlich, ohne sich über die Konsequenzen ihres Verhaltens Sorgen zu machen. Die Wut in ihr gab ihr Kraft ihm Paroli zu bieten. Es war, als stände jemand hinter ihr, der ihr den Rücken stärkte und ihr Mut gab. „Glaubst du, dass ist der richtige Weg? Glaubst du etwa, dass du Gott so besser dienst?"

Andersens Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Was führte sie im Schilde? Was wollte sie ihm mit ihrem kleinen Vortrag beweisen?

Er musterte sie verstohlen.

Nichts von kindlicher Unsicherheit mehr in ihren Augen, soweit er es erkennen konnte. Nur Kälte und Verachtung. Emotionen, die er bei ihr noch nicht gesehen hatte und die ihn, auch wenn er es nicht zeigte, überraschten. Es war, als stände ein anderes Mädchen…eine andere _Frau_ vor ihm…und es gefiel Andersen überhaupt nicht. Trotzdem war er nicht gewillt sich von ihr die Leviten lesen zu lassen. Wer war sie schon, dass sie ihm von Gott und dem richtigen Glauben predigen konnte? Nur mühsam schaffte er es, seinen Zorn zu verbergen und fragte gefährlich leise:

„_Wer_ hat dir das erzählt?"

„Dann ist es also wahr?" Stellte Rune statt einer Antwort eine Gegenfrage, die Alexander nicht im Geringsten gewillt war, zu beantworten. Was ging es diese Frau auch an? Nichts!

„_**Wer**_…" Begann er erneut, diesmal jedoch lauter. Gleichzeitig ging er einen Schritt auf sie zu und es sah fast so aus, als wolle er die Hand erneut heben um ihr eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen…oder schlimmeres.

„Eine…_Freundin_…." Ließ sich Rune zu einer Antwort herab ohne in irgendeiner Weise zurück zu weichen. Er würde sie nicht töten… Nicht hier…oder?

_Diese verdammte Vampirin… _Dachte er zornig. Alexander schwor sich, diese als erstes zu töten, wenn es zu einem Kampf kam.

„Meiner Meinung nach ist die katholische Kirche eine einzige Farce!" Begann Rune plötzlich ohne jegliche Zusammenhänge. Sieh hatte die Arme vor der Brust überkreuzt und begegnete seinem Blick direkt, ohne auszuweichen! „Ihr stellt euch hin und behauptet ihr seid der einzig wahre Weg zu Gott! Das alles kommt mir vor wie ein Jahrmarkt. Jeder behauptet den wahren Glauben zu vertreten und versucht so viele Menschen wie möglich zu bekehren. Wie weit soll das noch gehen? Ein Bonus bei lebenslanger Mitgliedschaft? Vielleicht einen extra schönen Grabstein?

Ihr versprecht das Paradies – aber was, wenn es das alles nicht gibt? Woher wollt ihr Priester wissen, dass es Eden gibt? Wart ihr je dort? Jeder kann etwas versprechen, von dem er nicht weiß, ob es wirklich existiert!"

Alexanders Augen weiteten sich. „_Du wagst es_…" Begann er, doch Rune unterbrach ihn und ging ihm sogar noch einen Schritt entgegen:

„Ihr wollt Gottes Wort verbreiten – notfalls mit Gewalt – und dass ist _garantiert_ nicht Gottes Wunsch! Ich weiß nicht ob es Gott gibt. Ich zweifle daran. Ich glaub' nicht an einen Mann auf einer Wolke, der uns alle steuert. Denn wenn es ihn wirklich gäbe, müsste ich ihn abgrundtief _hassen_! Er hat zugelassen, dass meine Familie getötet wurde! Er lässt es zu, dass diese Bestien, diese Vampire und Zombies zahllose Menschen vernichten!

Wenn er diese Welt geschaffen hat, warum achtet er nicht besser auf sie? Warum hilft er uns nicht? Wenn er uns geschaffen hat, warum hat er uns keinen besseren _Charakter_ gegeben? Kannst du mir _das_ sagen, _großer, katholischer_ _Priester_?" Ihre letzten Worte troffen förmlich vor Zynismus und sie stand kaum mehr als einen Schritt von ihm entfernt. Immer noch hatte sie die Arme vor der Brust überkreuzt und so war sie ihm noch ein wenig näher.

Andersen sah auf sie hinab und begegnete ihrem herausfordernden, fast schon kampfeslustigen Blick, durch den plötzlich ein Welle an Emotionen huschte, die er angesichts der Düsternis um sie herum und der Schnelligkeit, mit der sie wieder verschwanden, kaum erfassen konnte.

„Vielleicht….vielleicht hat Gott etwas anderes mit dir vor? Vielleicht…ist deine Bestimmung eine andere?" Flüsterte sie leise. Ihr letzter Satz war fast nicht mehr hörbar und die harten Worte, die er sich für sie zu Recht gelegt hatte, erstarben augenblicklich auf seinen Lippen.

Er sah sie schweigend an, als hätte sie etwas Weltbewegendes gesagt. Aber war es das für ihn nicht auch? War es für ihn nicht eine Ausrede? Ein Freifahrtsschein?

_Gott hat etwas anderes mit dir vor…. _Die magischen Worte. Eine Entschuldigung für die grausamsten Taten…

_Entschuldigen Sie Herr Richter, aber den Mord an dieser Familie war ein Auftrag, den Gott mir gegeben hat!_

Aber hatte er nicht von jeher so gehandelt? Es war seine Aufgabe in Gottes Namen Untote zu vernichten – und wenn ihm Ungläubige in den Weg gekommen waren, hatte er nie auf sie geachtet.

_Menschen_, er hatte sich selbst nie als eines dieser schwachen Individuen gesehen, waren _Kollateralschäden_, wenn sie bei seinen Einsätzen starben. Auch wenn es harmlose Bürger waren. Sie waren selbst Schuld, wenn sie bei einem Ghoulangriff keinen Schutz suchten, sondern stattdessen nur wie gebannt dem Kampf zusahen. Ein paar andere gingen drauf, weil sie Informationen zurückhielten. Und? Was machte das schon?

Alexander bemerkte erst nicht, wie Rune zurücktrat und ihn, fast schon nachdenklich ansah. Erst, als er sie in der Dunkelheit kaum mehr ausmachen konnte erkannte er, dass sie ihn in Richtung Hellsing Manor, verließ.

Was sollte das? Er war noch nicht fertig mit ihr! Entgeistert sah er ihr nach und für einen kurzen Moment wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte. Sollte er ihr folgen? Sollte er es lieber sein lassen? Wie konnte sie ihn einfach stehen lassen? Gerade sie? Was gab ihr das Recht dazu?

Mit einem ruckartigen Kopfschütteln vertrieb er das Wirrwarr seiner Gedanken jedoch. Langsam folgte er ihr. Er würde sie nicht einholen, nein, das wollte er nicht. Aber da er den gleichen Weg hatte, musste er ihr wohl oder übel nachgehen.

Er sah ihre Umrisse ein gutes Stück von ihm entfernt, wie sie zielstrebig auf die Villa Hellsings zuging und schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass dieses Duell an sie ging. Sie hatte ihn regelrecht niedergestreckt, nicht mit dem _was_ sie gesagt hatte, zumindest nicht mit allem – sondern _wie_ sie es _gesagt_ und _wie_ sie sich _verhalten_ hatte.

Er sah wie das Licht der Laternen, die am Hauptweg des Gartens standen, auf sie fiel, als sie diesem folgte und er spürte ein Ziehen in der Magengegend. Er hatte sie unterschätzt. Sie war stärker als er und vielleicht auch sie selbst gedacht hatte.

_Vielleicht ist deine Bestimmung eine andere…. _Ihre Worte ließen ihn nicht mehr los und Alexander dachte an den Blick ihrer Augen. Was hatte er gesehen? Erkenntnis? Schuld? Hoffnung? Vielleicht sogar Liebe…? Er wusste es nicht, konnte es nicht mehr sagen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er es geglaubt zu wissen. Er hatte schon fast triumphiert, nur um dieses Wissen im nächsten Augenblick zu verlieren….

Rune sah ein paar roter Augen auf sich zukommen und wusste, auf Grund deren Höhe, dass es Seras war, die in der Dunkelheit, auf sie zukam. So sehr sie ihre Freundin auch mochte und so wenig sie sie in letzter Zeit gesehen hatte, war es ihr in diesem Moment jedoch regelrecht zuwider mit ihr reden zu müssen.

„Nicht jetzt…." Sagte sie deshalb etwas schroffer, als beabsichtigt und ging an der verdutzten Vampirin vorbei, als wäre diese nichts weiter als ein unbeliebter Störenfried.

Seras sah ihr nach und runzelte argwöhnisch die Stirn. Erst wollte sie Rune hinterher, doch sie fühlte die Wut ihrer Freundin und blieb etwas ratlos stehen.

Walter hatte ihr erzählt, dass Integral Hellsing Rune durch Alucard hatte prüfen lassen! Um ihre Kraft aus ihr herauszulocken. Seras wusste nicht, _was_ Rune gesehen hatte, aber sie kannte ihren Meister nur zu gut und wusste, dass es garantiert nichts Schönes gewesen war. Nichtsdestotrotz kam Rune ihr weder verstört noch verzweifelt vor, jedenfalls nicht in dem Maße, wie Walter es ihr beschrieben hatte. Nach seinen Angaben war sie, wütend und weinend, aus dem Keller regelrecht geflüchtet. Das was sie jedoch jetzt ausstrahlte war eher eine gereizte Angriffslustigkeit. Aber sicher war sie sich nur, auf Grund der Reaktion und einigen wenigen Schwingungen.

_Du klingst wie eine Wahrsagerin, _unkte Seras mit sich selbst. _Ich spüre eine negative Energie, nehmen sie sich vor schwarzen Katzen in acht…._

Plötzlich fühlte sie sich, als würde sie jemand beobachten. Seras wandte sich um und erkannte, etwas weiter entfernt im Halbdunkel Alexander Andersen. Augenblicklich zuckte sie zusammen, doch dann bemerkte sie, dass er nicht sie ansah. Es schien, als hätte er sie noch nicht einmal bemerkt… Sein Blick ging zwar in ihre Richtung, doch es war nicht sie, die er anstarrte – das wusste die Vampirin augenblicklich. Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah zurück zu Rune, die schon fast am Haus angekommen war und nun vom Licht der Laternen auf dem Hauptweg angeleuchtet wurde. Die Sachen die sie trug waren verschmutzt und ihre Bluse an einigen Stellen eingerissen. Aus dieser Entfernung hätte sie als Mensch diese Details niemals wahrgenommen und nicht zum ersten Mal war sie froh, ein Vampir zu sein.

_Was zum Teufel ist passiert? _Fragte sie sich und sah erneut zu Andersen, der nun auf sie zu kam.

Hoch erhobenen Kopfes ging Seras auf ihn zu.

„Was haben Sie…" Nahm Seras all ihren Mut zusammen und wurde fast gänzlich ignoriert.

„Aus dem Weg, Vampir!" Andersen ging an Seras vorbei ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Gerade wollte diese einen entsprechenden Kommentar loslassen, denn immerhin ging es hier um das Wohl ihrer Freundin, als sie die Stimme ihres Meisters in ihren Gedanken hörte.

_Keine Zeit für Spaziergänge, kleine Polizistin! Ghoulangriff in Kensington! Sag's dem Schweinepriester und fahrt mit Fargason! _

Zum zweiten Mal in wenigen Minuten runzelte Seras argwöhnisch die Stirn. Alucard klang irgendwie anders als sonst, irgendwie…. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es beschreiben sollte. Fröhlicher war zu _menschlich_, Alucard war nie _fröhlich_… Vielleicht gut gelaunt? Ja das traf es eher.

„Warum immer ich?" Fragte sich Seras und seufzte leise. „Da kommt man grade von einem Einsatz und muss schon wieder los…."

Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, um zu dem Katholiken aufzuschließen. „Ghoulangriff in Kensington, Pater Andersen. Wir sollen zu General Fargason!" Rief sie im Überholen. Sie hörte ihn noch verächtlich schnauben, bevor ihre Schritte an Schnelligkeit gewannen und sie schließlich in Richtung Truppenplatz rannte.

Während Seras Victoria und Alucard Hellsing Manor verließen, war Integral in die Wärme ihres Zimmers zurückgekehrt. Noch Minuten zuvor hatten sie und Alucard, sich küssend, auf dem Balkon gestanden und nun war er wieder dort draußen, um Ghoule zu vernichten...

Fast wäre es zu einem peinlichen Zwischenfall gekommen. Walter hatte sie aufgesucht, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass es einen Ghoulangriff in Kensington gegeben hatte und dass das Dorf von dem Rune geträumt vernichtet worden war. Das Dorf, in dessen angrenzendem Wald Rune eine Vision gehabt hatte und mehr Erkenntnisse über die Allianz und deren Führer gewonnen worden waren. Der Überfall auf das Dorf hatte sie nicht so schockiert, wie die Brutalität, mit der die Dorbewohner niedergemetzelt worden waren. Noch nicht einmal vor Kindern hatten sie halt gemacht… Diese Bastarde, die sich „Die Allianz" nannten.

Alle Einwohner waren getötet und die Häuser weitgehend niedergebrannt worden.

Dieser Wahnsinn musste bald ein Ende haben!

_Er wird es…. _Dachte Integral zornig. _Wir werden sie vernichten. Mit Iscariots Hilfe…_

Natürlich hätte Integral am liebsten auf die Hilfe des Vatikans verzichtet. Sie hatte regelrecht kriechen müssen, um eine Zustimmung Maxwells zu bekommen… Widerlich und sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als diesem widerwärtigen Ekel das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen! Aber vielleicht ergab sich noch eine Möglichkeit dazu, wer wusste das schon…

Ihre Gedanken kehrten zu Walter zurück, der sie fast entdeckt hatte. Wäre Alucard kein Vampir, wären sie gnadenlos aufgeflogen worden. Andererseits wäre es nicht derart schlimm gewesen, wenn Walter es erfahren hätte.

Sie sah ihr eigenes Spiegelbild in der Fensterscheibe. Blass wie immer – bis auf die Röte ihrer Wangen. Sie erschauderte leicht, als sie daran dachte, was zuvor zwischen ihr und Alucard geschehen war. Schon seit längerem hatte sie davon geträumt und ein Teil von ihr, ein ziemlich großer sogar, hatte sich nach der Realisierung dieser Träume gesehnt. Auch wenn dadurch vieles kompliziert würde. Integral schloss die Augen und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als sie sich seine Berührungen in Erinnerung rief. Nie hätte sie geglaubt, dass er so sanft und rücksichtsvoll sein konnte. Sie übertrieb nicht und verkitschte das Geschehene auch nicht. Es war eine Tatsache, die sie nicht leugnen konnte, auch wenn sie es gewollt hätte.

Integral wusste nicht, wohin sie das alles führen würde. Eines jedoch wusste sie. So wohl sie sich auch fühlte, durfte sie sich niemals zu sicher fühlen. Alucard war en Vampir – und der König der Unsterblichen noch dazu.

„Vergiss das niemals," ermahnte sie sich selbst leise, rückte ihr Kreuz zurecht und verließ ihr Zimmer, um ihr Büro aufzusuchen.

Das Anwesen der Familie Hellsing war eine riesige, alte Villa und Leanor mochte diese. Das hatte sie bereits nach ihrem ersten Besuch festgestellt. Die Größe, der Geruch nach altem Holz und Staub hatten sie sofort in ihren Bann gezogen.

Die beiden riesigen Flügel, die sich vom Hauptgebäude abzweigten beinhalteten jeder eine Vielzahl an Zimmern und Räumen. Allein achtundzwanzig Gästezimmer in beiden Flügeln – die anderen Wirtschaftsräume und das Hauptgebäude und die Kellerräume nicht mitgezählt.

Ein Paradies für einen unbeobachteten Einstieg – und sie freute sich, das Haus wieder zu sehen. Leanor machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, ihren Vater darum zu bitten, ihr dieses Haus, nach der Schlacht, zu schenken.

Im Nordflügel, in dem sich ihre Einstiegsmöglichkeit befand, war durch Alexander Andersen in diesen Tagen nur ein einziges Zimmer besetzt. Sir Hellsing bewohnte größere Räumlichkeiten auf der zweiten Etage des Hauptgebäudes und der Butler lebte im Erdgeschoss. Die Soldaten bewohnten eines der Nebengebäude. Die Vampire hielten sich am Tage im Keller verborgen und Rune… Rune befand sich im ersten Stock des Südflügels, im ersten Zimmer des Flures. _Wie nachlässig von Hellsing, nur mit Werwölfen oder Vampiren zu rechnen,_ dachte Leanor.

Vorsichtig legte sie ihren Spiegel auf den Betonboden. Das Glas schimmerte im Licht der Kerzen und die Bewegungen unter dessen Oberfläche erstarben für einen Augenblick. Leanor warf einen Blick zu Adam, sprach ihn jedoch erst an, als sie wieder auf ihren Spiegel am Boden sah. „Achte auf ihn, oder du wirst dir wünschen ewig in der Hölle zu schmoren!"

„Ich werde ihn mit meinem Leben beschützen." Antwortete der junge Werwolf und nahm Haltung an, als wäre er beim Militär. Er dachte an Raul und das, was mit ihm passiert war – und wusste das, auch wenn damals das Haustier Hellsings ihn getötet hatte, ihm selbst doch ähnliches blühte, wenn dem Spiegel etwas zustieß. Vielleicht sogar schlimmeres.

Die Zauberin in Gestalt eines jungen Mädchens ließ sich zu einem verächtlichen Lächeln herab. „Das weiß ich."

Sie konzentrierte sich und murmelte leise etwas, was er nicht verstand. Ob es an den Worten selbst, oder an seinem Gehör lag, konnte Adam nicht sagen. Der Blick ihrer durchdringenden gelben Augen schien das Glas durchbohren zu wollen und Adam rechnete damit, dass es in tausend Scherben zerspringen würde. Dem war jedoch nicht so und es geschah etwas, mit dem Adam nicht gerechnet hatte. Er wusste, dass der Meister und seine Tochter Kräfte besaßen, die über seine Vorstellungskraft hinaus gingen. Kräfte, von denen er nicht einmal zu träumen wagte. Er hatte gesehen, was dieses vermeintliche Mädchen mit ihrem Spiegel anrichten konnte – und war froh auf der richtigen Seite zu stehen. Umso mehr, als er sah, wie sich ihre Konturen aufzulösen begannen.

Er blinzelte. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Wenn Leanor ihren Spiegel benutzte um zu reisen, so hatte immer Andris auf diesen geachtet. Andris… Sein direkter Vorgesetzter und das Sprachrohr des Meisters, war zu Zeit mit einigen Auserwählten und Ghoulen in Kensington. Warum wusste er nicht genau, aber es würde sich sicher bald zeigen…

Oh ja, sie waren organisiert, wie das Militär. Sie hatten Ränge, wie die einfachen Fußsoldaten, Offiziere und so weiter, der Menschen.

Spitzel berichteten ihnen über die Situation oberhalb der Kanalisation und brachten sie mit Waffenhändlern in Kontakt, denn auch wenn sie übermenschlich stark waren, so würden sie ein Risiko doch nicht eingehen. Adam zwang sich seine Gedanken wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt zu richten und das Geschehen erinnerte ihn an einen Science-Fiction Film. Der Körper Leanors begann zu zerfließen.

Ähnlich einer Plastikente, die man zu lange auf einer heißen Kochplatte hatte liegen lassen – so begannen auch Leanors Körperteile wie Wachs zu schmilzen. Ihr Gesicht fiel ein, als säßen weder Knochen noch Gehirn dahinter. Ihr weißes Haar bekam die Konsistenz von Wachs – zumindest erschien es Adam so – und floss ihren Rücken hinab. Die Hitze die der junge Werwolf erwartete blieb jedoch aus. Anstelle eben dieser trat eine eisige Kälte, die ihm jeden Luftzug zur Qual werden ließ und sein Atem stand ihm in einer weißen Wolke vor dem Gesicht. Er wagte jedoch nicht sich in irgendeiner Weise zu bewegen, aus Angst das grauenhafte Etwas, das einmal ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war würde ihn töten. Adam verharrte stumm an seinem Platz und beobachtete angeekelt und fasziniert zugleich wie sich die Überreste Leanors in eine Wolke schwarzen Rauches verwandelten. Schwarzer Rauch… Anders konnte er es nicht beschreiben, denn das was dort kurz über dem Boden schwebte, hatte zumindest in seiner Sprache keinen Namen.

Ein leises Lachen ertönte und ein eisiger Schauer lief über seinen Rücken. Der schwarze Rauch bewegte sich über den Spiegel, welcher für einen kurzen Moment aufflackerte, als hätte jemand hinter dessen Glas eine Lampe an und ausgeschaltet.

Der Rauch…nein _Leanor_…wurde förmlich in den Spiegel hinein gesogen, oder kroch hinein, wie auch immer man es nennen wollte. Es war vergleichbar mit einem brennenden Haus, wenn der Rauch des Feuers unter den Türritzen hindurch quoll. Hier handelte es sich jedoch um einen Spiegel, in den der vermeintliche Rauch eindrang… Adam wusste, dass dieser Spiegel nicht nur eine Waffe, sondern auch ein Art Teleporter war. Eine Verbindung, mit der man von Ort zu Ort reisen konnte, ohne auf Autos, Flugzeuge, Boote oder die eigenen Füße angewiesen zu sein. _Was für eine wunderbare Art sich fortzubewegen_, dachte Adam und musste trotz des eben gesehenen lächeln.

Wenn _er_ nur so reisen könnte…

Der Raum war dunkel.

Die geschlossenen Fensterläden sperrten das Licht des Mondes fast gänzlich aus. Aber nur fast. Ein paar dünne Strahlen Mondlicht hatten es doch geschafft sich durch Ritzen des relativ alten Holzes zu stehlen. Ihr schwacher Schein fiel auf weiße Decken unter denen man die Umrisse von Möbeln erkennen konnte. Hier ein Sofa, dort ein Ohrensessel. Dazwischen vielleicht die Essfläche eines Tisches.

Träge tanzten Staubflocken einen langsamen Walzer durch die Luft und wogen sich einsam oder in Paaren über Boden und Möbel. Plötzlich durchbrach ein leises Klirren die Stille des Raumes. Für das Gehör eines Menschen nicht wahrnehmbar klang es, als würden zwei Weingläser aneinander gestoßen – nur ungleich höher. Das Geräusch hielt sich länger und schien erst nach einer Weile langsam abzuklingen.

Erst jetzt kam ein hoher, flacher Gegenstand in Sicht, der in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes stand. Auch er war mit einem langen, weißen Tuch bedeckt, welches seine rechteckige Form gänzlich umschloss. Kaum war das Klirren abgeklungen, begann sich das Tuch über dem Gegenstand zu bewegen. Millimeter für Millimeter erst und kaum sichtbar, begann sich etwas Spitzes unter dem Tuch abzuzeichnen. Man hätte es übersehen können, hätte man nicht genau hingesehen… Der spitze Gegenstand schien in etwas ovalem auszulaufen und je mehr das Tuch ausgefüllt wurde, desto mehr rutschte es von dem hohen Gegenstand.

Ein kleiner, weißer Fuß blitzte unter dem Tuch hervor und eben diesen Zeitpunkt suchte sich letzteres aus, um gänzlich von dem Gegenstand zu rutschen, über den es einst gehangen worden war. Das hohe Rechteck entpuppte sich als ein, in einem mannshohen Holzrahmen eingefasster Spiegel. Sein Glas glitzerte matt im Halbdunkel des Raumes und für Sekunden schien es, als wirbelten Rauchschwaden über das Glas – oder handelte es sich nur um eine Sinnes Täuschung? Denn, kaum einen Lidschlag später, war nur noch das Spiegelbild des weißen Tuchs über dem Eindringling zu sehen. Dieser verharrte einige Sekunden, vielleicht um auf irgendeine Gefahr zu horchen. Vielleicht war sein Eindringen bemerkt worden?

Dem schien jedoch nicht zu sein, denn es geschah nichts. Weder stürmten bewaffnete Soldaten in den Raum, noch tauchte sonst irgendein ungetener Gast auf.

Schließlich stahl sich eine weiße Hand unter dem Tuch hervor, hob sich und weiße Finger ergriffen den Stoff. Langsam zog der Eindringling das Tuch von seinem Kopf und ließ es achtlos neben sich fallen.

Ein junges Mädchen, vielleicht 12 Jahre alt mit weißem Haar und gelben Augen kam zum Vorschein.

Leanor….

Sie kicherte leise, der Werwolf hatte vielleicht geguckt… Er hatte sich fast in die Hose gemacht. Sie hatte seine Angst gerochen.

Natürlich hätte auch ohne großes Brimborium in den Spiegel eintreten können, doch es wäre bei weitem nicht so komisch gewesen. Diese kleine Machtdemonstration würde ihm ein Warnung sein. So würde er noch besser auf ihren Spiegel achten…

Staubflocken kitzelten ihre Nase und ein leises Niesen durchbrach die Stille. Sie schüttelte ihre weiße Lockenpracht und horchte erneut auf Schritte von Soldaten.

Bei ihrem ersten Eindringen in Hellsing Manor wäre sie fast einem Soldaten begegnet. Sie hatte sich zu sicher gefühlt und hatte sich so wie sie war, in diesem unbewohnten Flügel ein wenig umsehen wollen. Ein Fehler. Denn selbst dieser wurde bewacht! Natürlich war es für sie ein Kinderspiel an den Wachen vorbeizukommen, die die Gänge auf und ab patrouillierten. Wenn sie jedoch unachtsam war… Außerdem hätte Alucard sie fast erwischt. Der Vampir war einfach wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und sie hatte sich gerade noch in einen Spiegel flüchten können.

Leanor hätte sich für diese Dummheit am liebsten zerfetzt, doch für so etwas war einfach keine Zeit geblieben. Ihr Vater brauchte sie und sie konnte von Glück sagen, dass er ihr zumindest verzeihen konnte… Aber das war vor Wochen gewesen…und jetzt war jetzt.

Trotz allem hatte es sich gelohnt die Kraft aufzuwenden, um die Spiegel zu präparieren.

Die Chancen die sich der „Allianz", die sich _ihr_ und _ihrem Vater_ dadurch boten, waren unvergleichlich… Schade dass die Kraft nicht mehr ausgereicht hatte, mehr Spiegel als Eintrittsspiegel zu präparieren… Natürlich hatte sie sämtliche Spiegel Hellsing Manors für Beobachtungen präparieren können. Diese Art von Zauber war nicht schwer. Sie hatte sie damals, in der alten Zeit, als ihr Vater noch Herrscher über das gesamte Land war auf neue Spiegel angewandt. Spiegel, die sie gemeinsam erschaffen hatten. Einige davon wurden den Untertanen gegeben, die Loyal waren, als Belohnung – ohne dass sie wussten, dass es der Überwachung diente. Wie schön die Zeit vor dem Umsturz gewesen war, vor dem Zusammenschluss der Wächter…. Mit Widerwillen erinnerte sie sich an die Qualen, die sie erlitten hatte. Wie das Feuer sich langsam in ihr Fleisch gefressen hatte und Stück für Stück ihren Körper vernichtete. Ein Zittern lief durch ihren Körper. Stets war das Feuer ihr Element gewesen, bis zu diesem kalten Wintermorgen, an dem sie auf den Hof ihrer eigenen Festung hinausgezerrt worden war. In Ketten, die jeweils mit einem mächtigen Bann belegt worden waren hatte man sie die Stufen zum Scheiterhaufen empor gezerrt.

Die Festung war gefallen, das, was sie nie für möglich gehalten hatten, war eingetreten.

Der Orden der Wächter war stärker gewesen, als sie gedacht hatten, sie hatten sie unterschätzt und hatten dafür teuer bezahlt. Leanor schloss die Augen. Versuchte die Erinnerungen an die Qualen ihres Todes und das lange Warten auf einen Körper aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen.

_Wären unsere loyalen Diener nicht gewesen, wäre ich jetzt immer noch ein Häufchen Asche_, dachte sie verbittert. _…und mein Vater wäre immer noch… Stopp! _Sie schüttelte wütend ihren Kopf. _Lass dich nicht von Erinnerungen überwältigen, Leanor!_ Ermahnte sie sich selbst.

_Du bist hierher gekommen, um einen Plan umzusetzen, du musst den finalen Stein ins Rollen bringen, bevor alles zusammenbricht!_

Das Gelb ihrer Augen flackerte, als sie diese öffnete und sie verbannte jegliche Erinnerungen an diese schrecklichen Tage aus ihrem Gedächtnis. Zumindest für eine Weile….

Leanor konzentriert sich, wie kurz zuvor in der Kanalisation und murmelt etwas leise vor sich hin. Es waren unverständliche Worte, eine längst vergessenen Sprache, die kein Lebewesen mehr verstehen konnte.

Wie in der Kanalisation verlor sie auch diesmal jegliche Form…ohne jedoch zu zerfließen. Sie schien sich aufzulösen, nur um gleich darauf zu einem Schatten zu werden. Als solcher glitt sie durch den Raum und unter den Spalt der Tür hindurch, die auf den Flur hinausführte. Immer ihr Ziel vor Augen, stieg sie, ähnlich einem mit Helium gefüllten Ballon, an die Decke und glitt flach darüber hinweg. Ein Schatten, kaum sichtbar für das menschliche Auge und tödlicher als die Pest…

Während Leanor sich langsam ihren Weg unerkannt durch Hellsing Manor bahnte, war Rune an ihrem Zimmer angekommen. Mit einem Ruck, der ihren Zorn verriet, riss sie die Tür auf und betrat ihr Zimmer. Achtlos ließ sie die Tür mit einem Knall hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und atmete tief durch.

„_Verdammte Scheiße_!" Fluchte sie und hätte ihrem Ärger am liebsten Luft gemacht, indem sie irgendetwas zertrümmert hätte. Sie zog ihre Dreck verkrusteten Schuhe aus, wobei sie einige Mühe mit ihren klammen Fingern die Schnürsenkel zu öffnen und ließ sie einfach wie sie fielen vor der Tür stehen.

Es war alles so wunderbar gewesen… Sicher, sie hatte gewusst, dass, wenn es überhaupt geschah, es eine einmalige Sache sein würde. Immerhin war er Priester…und doch… Seine Worte hatten sie hart getroffen. Nie hätte sie ihn für derart radikal gehalten. Sicher, Seras hatte ihr einiges erzählt – und trotzdem hatte sie es nicht wahrhaben wollen. Tief in ihrem Herzen hatte sie geglaubt, ihn ändern zu können. Sie hatte geglaubt, sie würde ihm etwas bedeuten. Sie hatte sich geirrt – und die Erkenntnis schmerzte mehr als sie es sich eingestehen wollte. Gleichzeitig brannte die Wut über seine Aussage wie eine heiße Fackel in ihr.

Mit einem Mal jedoch verrauchte der Zorn in ihr – und machte kalter Angst platz. Ihr Blick war durch Zufall über ihren Schreibtisch gewandert und was dort lag, jagte eiskalte Schauer durch ihren Körper.

Auf der Tischplatte des Schreibtisches, lag ein Briefumschlag. Eigentlich nichts Schlimmes und für die meisten Menschen auch kein Grund zur Besorgnis, doch bei ihr lagen die Dinge etwas anders... Was für manche Menschen normal war, konnte für sie den Tod bedeuten – oder zumindest eine schreckliche Veränderung. Auch hier, in Hellsing Manor trotz seiner Soldaten und Vampire. Zu Anfang hatte sie kaum schlafen können. Hatte auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch gelauscht. Jeder Schritt der Wachen, jedes noch so kleine Knarren des Hauses hatte sie fast aus dem Bett springen lassen. Es hatte eine halbe Ewigkeit gedauert, bis sie sich daran gewohnt hatte, sich fallen lassen zu können. Zumindest was den Schlaf betraf.

Ihre Gedanken kehrten zurück zu dem eigentlich wichtigen Anliegen.

Sie hatte keinen Brief geschrieben, das wusste sie genau – an wen auch? Alle an die sie hätte schreiben können waren tot. Langsam nährte sie sich dem Schreibtisch und dem darauf liegenden Brief.

Erst jetzt erkannte sie, dass dieser schon einige Jahre alt sein musste. Denn das einstige Weiß war an einigen Stellen gräulich verfärbt. Zögernd streckte sie die Hand danach aus. Wer könnte ihr hier einen Brief schreiben? Niemand, den sie auf Hellsing Manor kennen gelernt hatte, schien dafür in Frage zu kommen. Für kurze Zeit sah sie eine Bild vor ihrem inneren Auge. Alucard, wie er über einen Tisch gebeugt, einen Brief schrieb – und ein leises Kichern fand den Weg über ihre Lippen. Was für eine Vorstellung… Der Meister der Unsterblichen, wie er sich gerne nannte, als Briefschreiber. Wahnwitzig – aber äußerst komisch! Sie würde auf ihre Gedanken achten müssen, das nächste Mal, wenn sie ihm über den Weg lief. Er war kein Mensch…_Vampir_, korrigierte sie sich, der Spaß verstand. Allein so viel hatte sie schon gemerkt.

_Jetzt nimm schon den verdammten Brief! _Wies sie sich innerlich an. _Es ist ja nicht so, als ob er dich fressen wird… Öffne ihn! _

Schließlich nahm sie ihn an sich und setzte sich auf das Bett.

Sie wog ihn leicht in der Hand, er relativ leicht. Eben ein ganz normaler Brief. _Womit hast du auch gerechnet_? Fragte eine bissige Stimme in ihren Gedanken. _Etwa einer Bombe_?

„Ich weiß nicht…" Murmelte Rune leise und drehte den Brief unschlüssig in ihren Händen. Dabei bemerkte sie zweierlei.

Zum einen war die Lasche des Umschlags nicht verschlossen, sondern nur ins Innere geschoben.

Zum anderen schien sich noch etwas außer dem Papier selbst in dem Umschlag zu befinden.

Etwas zeichnete sich unter ihm ab. Ganz leicht nur und auf dem ersten Blick nicht ersichtlich. Vorsichtig fuhren ihre Fingerspitzen die Kanten nach, die das Umschlagpapier etwas ausbeulten. Kaum ertastbar aber trotzdem da. Etwas dünnes, rechteckiges…vielleicht ein Foto?

Ob sie wollte oder nicht, ihre Neugier war geweckt.

Langsam zog sie die eine, nicht zugeklebte Seite, aus dem Umschlag, schob Zeige – und Mittelfinger in diesen und spreizte sie, um in ihn hineinschauen zu können. Wie es aussah befand sich nur ein einziges Papier darin und etwas das aussah, wie ein Foto… Es schien eine Person darauf zu sein, doch Rune entschied sich dafür, zuerst den Brief zu lesen und nahm das Papier aus dem Umschlag. Sie bemerkte gar nicht, wie sie die Luft anhielt, als sie das Papier raschelnd auseinander faltete. Es war nur ein einziges Blatt und von beiden Seiten beschrieben.

Sie sah die ersten Buchstaben des Briefes und an wen dieser adressiert war – und sämtliche Vorsicht war vergessen. Gebannt fing sie an zu lesen…

Geliebte Rune,

wenn du diesen Brief liest, werde ich nicht mehr leben. Mein Name ist Morgan McCallister und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es anders sagen soll, aber du bist nicht die Tochter von Sean und Christine. Du bist mein Kind, Rune Morgana. Du bist eine McCallister.

Sean und Christine O'Brian, die du zweifellos bis jetzt für deine leiblichen Eltern gehalten hast, sind wundervolle Menschen. Bitte sei ihnen nicht böse, dass sie es dir nicht früher gesagt haben. Aber ich wollte es so – du hättest es nicht eher verstanden.

Ich liebe dich, meine Kleine, mehr als mein eigenes Leben – und deswegen muss ich dich abgeben.

Wie du mich angesehen hast, als du in meinen Armen lagst und sich deine kleinen Händchen zu Fäustchen ballten. Ich wünschte ich könnte dich mit nach Hellsing Manor nehmen. Aber das ist kein Ort für ein kleines Würmchen wie dich.

Ich weiß, er hätte sich so gefreut, dich zu sehen…

Du fragst dich sicherlich, warum dein Vater nie nach dir gesucht hat. Er konnte es nicht, da ich es ihm nie erzählt habe. Wenn er von dir gewusst hätte – dann hätte er Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, um dich zu finden, glaub mir das! Er ist ein wundervoller Mann und ich liebe ihn sehr.

Wenn mir verzeihen kannst und du deinen Vater sehen und mit ihm sprechen willst, wende dich an Harrold Birch, Marketplace 15 in London, England. Zeig ihm meine Unterschrift. Er weiß über alles Bescheid und wird dich zum Anwesen der Familie Hellsing bringen. Frage nach Walter C. Dolneaz. Er ist dein Vater…

Rune hatte nicht aufhören können zu lesen. Das was ihr der Brief sagte, schien durch ihr Gehirn hindurch zu gleiten, ohne sich fest zu setzen – bis jetzt. Erneut überflog sie die Zeilen und alle Kraft schien aus ihr zu weichen.

Der Brief glitt ihr aus den Händen und fiel mit einem leisen Rascheln auf den Boden. Die Stille in ihrem Zimmer schien sie mit einem Mal zu erdrücken.

Ihre Eltern wahren nicht mehr ihre Eltern. Die Menschen, bei denen sie aufgewachsen war, von denen sie geglaubt hatte zu ihnen zu gehören…waren eigentlich Fremde… Die Menschen, die wegen ihr gestorben waren…. „_Sie sind wegen mir gestorben_…" Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „…_ich bin noch nicht mal ihr Kind_…" Sie schwankte, fühlte sich merkwürdig leicht.

_Hört das denn nie auf…_? Fragte sie sich verzweifelt und fühlte, wie im selben Moment ihre Augen zu brennen begannen. Augenblicklich schäumte Wut in ihr hoch.

„Und schon wieder fängst du an zu heulen." Zischte sie zornig. „Erbärmlich!"

Am liebsten hätte sie ihren Frust herausgeschrieen. Die ganze Wut, über Alucard und seine verdammten Spielchen, über Andersen und seine radikalen Ansichten…und über die Erkenntnis dass ihr bisheriges Leben eine Lüge gewesen war.

Der Brief der sie erst jetzt erreicht hatte, nach all den Jahren – und ihr bisheriges Leben zu einer Lüge machte. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie ein Bild aus glücklicheren Tagen.

Mit einem lauten Knall drückte ein Stempel ein unwiderrufliches Wort darauf.

LÜGE.

Ihre richtigen Eltern waren….Ihr richtiger _Vater_ war…Walter… Der getreue Butler Lady Hellsings – und ihr, Runes, bester Freund in diesem Chaos…_bis jetzt_…

Rune hatte es gelesen – und doch nicht wahrgenommen. Der Schock hatte ihre Gedanken gelähmt, nur um sie jetzt noch stärker zu treffen. „Walter…"

Mit Schrecken sah sie zu den dünnen Seiten des Briefes, als würden sie jede Sekunde Zähne bekommen und sich auf sie stürzen.

„Mein…Vater…?" Obwohl sie selbst es laut ausgesprochen hatte, zuckte sie augenblicklich zusammen.

Es klang falsch und unwirklich.

„Walter…" Rune schloss die Augen. _So viel… Es ist einfach zuviel…_ Dachte sie verzweifelt und schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht. Am liebsten wäre sie verschwunden. Hätte sich einfach aufgelöst…

Sie konnte zwar ihre Augen vor der Wahrheit verschließen, doch ihren Gedanken konnte sie nicht verbieten, sich weiter zu drehen. Sie drehten sich und drehten sich, bis einzelne Bilder plötzlich einen Film ergaben, der ratternd und mit Anlaufschwierigkeiten startete. Es war, als würde sein Bilderfluss sie mit sich zerren und mit einem Mal, war Rune mitten drin…

_Ein, in zwei Hälften aufgeteiltes Studio hieß sie willkommen. Im hinteren Bereich befanden sich Sitzreihen, die wie eine Tribüne, halbmondförmig angeordnet waren. Circa zwei Meter davon entfernt erstreckte sich eine ein Meter hohe Bühne. In deren Mitte stand ein rotes Sofa, mit Blick auf die Publikumstribüne. _

„_Meine sehr Geehrten Damen und Herren vor den Fernsehern, liebes Publikum. Ich heiße Sie herzlich willkommen bei einer weiteren Folge von „Der Irrsinn des Lebens", " begrüßte ein breit grinsender Talkmaster das anwesende Publikum und die Menschen, die daheim auf ihren Sofas saßen. Ein älterer Herr um die vierzig, mit Schnauzbart und einem glatten, weichen Gesicht, das aussah, als hätte es eine Botox – Behandlung hinter sich. Nicht die kleinste Falte war zu entdecken. Er trug einen Nadelstreifenanzug, wie einer dieser Mafiosi aus den alten Mafia Filmen und die weißen Zähne des Moderators blitzen mit der grellen Beleuchtung des Studios um die Wette. Ein gewinnendes Lächeln, das jede Schwiegermutter glücklich gemacht hätte._

_Das Publikum klatschte höflich Beifall. Eine Masse aus rosafarbenen, wohlgenährten Gesichtern, die nur darauf wartete, dass sich etwas spannendes ereignete. Gierig auf die Schwächen anderer Menschen, nur damit sie die eigenen für eine kurze Weile vergaßen._

_Nach einiger Zeit hob der Talkmaster beide Hände leicht an um in einer abwehrenden Geste Genugtuung zu heucheln. „Danke sehr", erklang seine wohl tönende Stimme und sein brauner Schnurrbart erzitterte bei jedem Wort, als besäße er ein Eigenleben. „Das Thema der heutigen Sendung ist „Verlorene Kinder, verlorene Eltern" und dazu haben wir heute einen besonderen Gast. _

_Begrüßen Sie heute bei mir, Miss Rune Morgana McCallister, ehemalige O'Brian." _

_Rune konnte sich kaum fragen, ob er wirklich sie meinte, als sie sich auch schon mitten in dem gleißenden Licht des Studios befand. Jemand hatte sie nach vorne geschoben und nun ging sie auf das knallrote Sofa zu, welches in der Mitte der Bühne stand. Der polierte Boden schien zu funkeln und Rune richtete ihren Blick auf das Sofa. Eine knallige Farbe, die das Auge reizte – und doch war sie matter als der irrsinnige Boden und das verdammte Licht. Wie können Menschen sich nur tagtäglich hier aufhalten? Fragte sie sich während sie darauf achtete vorsichtig zu gehen, um nicht auszurutschen. _

_Der Moderator kam ihr ein Stück entgegen und ergriff, als sie ihn erreicht hatte, sogleich ihre Hand. Kühl und trocken hielt er ihre in der seinen und führte sie das letzte Stück, als wäre sie eine alte Dame, deren Beine nicht mehr so ganz mitmachten. _

„_Miss McCallister…" Er ließ ihre Hand los – und bedeutete ihr mit einem leichten Nicken, sich zu setzen. Rune lächelte gezwungen und kam dieser stummen Aufforderung zögernd nach. Was tat sie hier eigentlich?_

_Nachdem auch er sich gesetzt hatte, fuhr er fort: _

„_Sie sind eine außergewöhnliche junge Frau, Miss McCallister – und haben schon einiges erlebt. Wollen Sie unserem Publikum nicht davon erzählen?" Sein Zahnpastalächeln erstrahlte ein wenig gedämpfter. Anscheinend sollte es aufmunternd wirken. _

_Innerlich schüttelte es Rune. Was für ein Schleimbolzen! Sie wollte nicht antworten, doch die Worte formten sich aus eigenem Antrieb und kamen über ihre Lippen bevor sie etwas dagegen tun konnte._

„_Ich bin seit einiger Zeit auf der Flucht vor der „Allianz". Werwölfe und Vampire haben mich und meine Familie verfolgt…und haben sie getötet." Ein ehrfürchtiges Raunen ging durch das Publikum. Anscheinend störte sich niemand an der Tatsache, dass sie von Werwölfen und Vampiren sprach. Als wüssten diese Menschen bescheid… Hier und dort hörte Rune leises Geflüster und entsetztes Einatmen. _

_Mitfühlend legte der Mann neben ihr, eine Hand auf die ihre, die ruhig auf ihrem Schoß lagen. „Aber dass war noch nicht alles…" drängte er sie sanft und sie schüttelte den Kopf. _

„_Meine Familie…ist nicht meine Familie. Ich wurde…adoptiert." Die Kameras bewegten sich leicht, so dass sie näher am Geschehen waren. _

„_Sie wurden also von dem Ehepaar O'Brian aufgezogen, Sean und Christine, richtig? Und Sie haben ihren Adoptivbruder für ihren leiblichen gehalten?" Wiederholte der Moderator die wichtigen Details für das Publikum und Rune blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu nicken. _

„_Ja." _

„…_.und war die Wahrheit nicht ein Schlag ins Gesicht? Bei alledem, was sie durchgemacht haben?" Bohrte der Showmaster seinen imaginären Finger weiter in die ohnehin schon blutende Wunde. _

„_Ich…fühlte mich verraten." Antwortete Rune, ohne dass sie sich selbst daran hindern konnte. Es war wie verhext. Als hätte dieser verdammte Moderator sie mit einem Fluch belegt._

„_Wie haben Sie herausgefunden, dass Ihre Eltern nicht ihre richtigen Eltern sind?" Kam erneut eine Frage von eben diesem und seine dunklen Augen blitzten erwartungsvoll. _

„_Ich habe einen Brief von meiner leiblichen Mutter erhalten…" „Die tot ist." Fügte der Mann vor ihr nonchalant hinzu und erneut ging ein Raunen durch das Publikum. Als hätte er etwas wirklich Ehrfürchtiges gesagt. Die polierten Kameras blitzten, als sie sich auf Rune zu bewegten, um jede noch so kleine Regung ihres Gesichtes einzufangen – bloß nichts verpassen! Denn die Gier der Menschen nach Tragödien musste befriedigt werden. _

_Kein Wunder, dass Shakespeare so einen Erfolg mit seinen Stücken hatte…_

_Rune nickte stumm – und die Kameras liefen. Das Publikum hielt den Atem an. Das Gesicht des Talkmasters verdunkelte sich etwas und auf seiner glatten Stirn erschien eine kleine Falte. Offenbar hatte er mit einer anderen Reaktion ihrerseits gerechnet._

„_Und das hat Sie nicht, sagen wir, irritiert?" Hakte er nach. Ein Hoch auf die Gier der Menschen… Wenn man selbst keinen Schmerz hatte, labte man sich an der Trauer der anderen… Man brauchte nur den Fernseher einzustellen – das nächste Entsetzen war nur einen Knopfdruck weit entfernt. Rune schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich meine", begann sie. „Ja, aber…ich kannte sie nicht." Sie zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll…"_

_Dies schien den Moderator zu besänftigen. Er beugte sich ein wenig vor und legte seine freie Hand auf die ihre und drückte sie leicht. Rune widerstand der Versuchung, sich zurückzuziehen und lächelte gezwungen. Der schwere Geruch teueren Aftershaves kam ihr entgegen und hüllte sie förmlich ein. Der Altherren Duft reizte ihre Nase und nur mit Mühe schaffte sie es, ein Niesen zu unterdrücken. Innerlich schüttelte es sie. Warum hatte sie das nicht schon vorher bemerkt? Dann hätte sie sich etwas von ihm entfernt, auf das Sofa gesetzt. _

_Aber wahrscheinlich hätte das auch nicht viel genützt… _

„_Natürlich meine Liebe", brachte er ihr Verständnis entgegen und unterbrach so ihre Gedankengänge. „Das ist nur verständlich." Ein letzter Druck ihrer Hand, dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück. „Aber Ihr Leid wird bald ein Ende haben…"_

_Rune horchte auf. Was meinte er? Der Moderator musste ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt haben, denn er lächelte milde:_ „_Wir von „Irrsinn des Lebens" haben keine Mühen gescheut und haben jemanden gefunden, der Ihnen in dieser schwierigen Zeit beistehen wird." Er machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause. „Miss McCallister. Sie haben geglaubt, alles verloren zu haben. Doch Sie sind nicht allein. Jemand anderes hat ebenso gedacht – und dieser jemand ist heute hier…" Er wandte sich in Richtung der Kamera, die ihnen am nächsten war. „Begrüßen Sie, meine Damen und Herren, heute hier bei uns Walter C. Dolneaz! Miss McCallisters leiblichen Vater!"_

_Rune gefror das Blut in den Adern. Sie hörte den Beifall des Publikums, doch für sie waren es eher Trommeln die sie auf ihrem Weg zum Schafott begleiteten. Sie wagte nicht sich umzudrehen. Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter… _

„NEIN!" Ihr Schrei hallte in ihren Ohren wieder. Vor ihren Augen zerfiel das Studio in abertausend Scherben, die sich auflösten – nur um kurz darauf dem bekannten Bild ihres Zimmers Platz zu machen. Ihr keuchendes Atmen war das einzige Geräusch im Raum und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.

Sie schloss die Augen und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Das, was sie sich eben unfreiwillig selbst ersonnen hatte, war nichts weiter als die bittere Wahrheit – nur in überkandidelter Form – und all das hatte nur ein Ziel:

Konfrontation…

Sie würde es Walter irgendwann sagen müssen… Die Wahrheit…

Wenn sie daran dachte, drehte sich ihr der Magen um. Sie wusste noch nicht einmal, ob sie Walter jemals wieder in die Augen sehen konnte – geschweige denn ihn umarmen.

Für _Rune_ war die Offenbarung ihrer Mutter ein Schlag ins Gesicht! Genau wie es der fiktive Moderator in ihrem Kopf es ausgedrückt hatte.

Sie saß wortwörtlich zwischen zwei Stühlen und wusste nicht mehr, wohin sie gehörte.

Da waren die Menschen, die sie ihr gesamtes Leben begleitet hatten…und dann diese Frau, die behauptete, ihre leibliche Mutter zu sein.

Sie zwang sich zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch, einen Blick auf den am Boden liegenden Brief zu werfen.

Die Wahrheit…

Momentan wollte sie nichts lieber, als den Brief zu verbrennen – oder zu zerreißen und das was er enthielt zu vernichten! Aber wäre es damit wirklich getan? Würde sie jemals vergessen können, was sie gelesen hatte?

…und hatte Walter nicht ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, _wer_ sie war? Auch wenn es ihm vielleicht nicht gefiel? Vielleicht wollte er gar kein Kind?

Gedanken über Gedanken wechselten sich ab und Szenarien, eines schlimmer als das andere spielten sich vor ihrem inneren Auge ab.

Schließlich fluchte sie leise und beugte sich zu dem Papier hinab. Sie wollte es erneut an sich nehmen und weiter lesen, denn Szenario hin, Szenario her, sie konnte nicht ewig hier sitzen und sich vor einem Brief fürchten! Auch wenn er Wahrheiten enthielt, die sie nicht wissen wollte!

Ihre Hand streckte sich danach aus – nur um kurz vor dem Ziel in der Luft zu verharren. Was würde noch auf sie zukommen? Was würde ihr dieses verhasste Stück Papier noch preisgeben? Wollte sie es überhaupt wissen?

Und…wer war diese Frau, die behauptete ihre Mutter zu sein, eigentlich wirklich? Sie kannte sie nicht. Sie hatte sie verlassen – hatte sie bei Fremden zurückgelassen… Warum? Wie sah sie aus? Wer war sie?

_Dann solltest du den Brief weiter lesen,_ meldete sich Runes rationales Denken zu Wort.

„Komm schon! Alles andere kann dir auch nicht helfen", murmelte Rune letztendlich laut und zwang sich das Papier aufzuheben. Sie glättete es und es dauerte ein wenig, bis sie die Stelle gefunden hatte, an der sie den Brief hatte fallen lassen…

Was ich dir jetzt erzähle ist der Grund, warum du diesen Brief nicht früher bekommen hast. Das was du gleich liest, darfst du niemandem erzählen! Schwöre es bei deinem Leben!

Werwölfe und Vampire existieren! Es gibt sie wirklich, wie dich, Sean, Cristine oder mich. Es mag verrückt klingen, doch das ist die Wahrheit.

Und du, mein Kind, du bist anders. Vielleicht hast du es schon gemerkt. Die Kraft, die in dir schlummert. Sie entfaltet sich bei jedem Wächter anders.

Wir Wächter sind auserwählt, den Meister der Spiegel, Damien, in seinem Verlies festzuhalten. Solange nur ein einziger Wächter existiert, ist dieser in der Lage, die Siegel, die den Meister gefangen halten, zu erneuern.

Ich selbst weiß nicht, wo dieser Ort ist. Ich kann nur sagen, wenn du den Ruf hörst, ihn fühlst, dann folg ihm! Ich kann es nicht mehr. Meine Zeit ist bereits abgelaufen – und ich kann nicht zulassen, dass dein Vater an meiner Stelle stirbt.

Es ist nicht viel, das ich dir noch sagen kann. Ich weiß selbst sehr wenig darüber. Nur, dass die Kraft von Generation zu Generation weiter gegeben wird. Meine Zwillingsschwester war eigentlich die Auserwählte – eine Wächterin – und als sie starb ohne Kinder zu hinterlassen, ging diese Kraft irgendwie auf mich über. Vielleicht trug ich auch schon einen Teil davon in mir, immerhin waren wir Zwillinge, Kara und ich. Ich kann es nicht erklären – jedenfalls bekam ich Visionen und meine bisherigen Fähigkeiten im Kampf steigerten sich rapide. Ich sah ein Wesen, eine Fratze mit Augen aus Eis. Er ist es. Damien. Aber fürchte dich nicht vor ihm sondern vor seinen Helfern. Noch ist er gefangen. Aber Werwölfe und Vampire stehen ihm zur Seite um ihn zu befreien. Wenn das geschieht, werden wir Menschen und das Leben das du kennst, vernichtet!

Ich bete, dass nicht alles umsonst war und dich dieser Brief erreicht und du das Richtige tun wirst.

Ich liebe dich über alles,

deine Mutter

Rune bemerkte gar nicht wie stark ihre Hände zitterten, als sie den Brief endgültig sinken ließ. Ihr schwirrte der Kopf vor Gedanken und Gefühlen, die ohne Halt hin und her wirbelten. Wie bei einem Haufen Laub, über den der Wind einmal kräftig hinweg blies und dessen einzelne Blätter nun wild durch die Luft tanzten.

Im Garten hatte sie zu Andersen gesagt, dass sie daran zweifle, dass es einen Gott gäbe. Das es alles eine einzige Geschichte sei… Jetzt war sie sich nicht mehr sicher. Vielleicht gab es doch einen Gott. Immerhin war sie hierher gelangt.

_Und wie…_ Ihre Gedanken trugen sie zu dem Abend, als der Unfall geschehen war. Sie war vor _ihnen _fortgelaufen_ – _und hatte es ein weiteres Mal geschafft der „Allianz" zu entkommen. Freilich nicht so, wie sie es sich gedacht hatte… Aber sie war ihnen entkommen…durch einen Unfall.

…_und von allen Bediensteten Hellsings, die mich hätten anfahren können, ist es ausgerechnet Walter gewesen! _Sie hätte gelacht, wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen.

Was für ein Zufall…_wenn es denn einer war_ – und Rune glaubte aus irgendeinem Grund nicht daran. Es waren einfach zu _viele_ Zufälle. Zu oft war sie der „Allianz" nun schon entkommen. Zu oft um Haaresbreite dem Verderben entronnen. Sollten das wirklich alles nur reine Zufälle gewesen sein?

Rune seufzte leise und ihre Daumen fuhren über das Papier. Das leise Rascheln, das dadurch erzeugt wurde, hatte eine merkwürdig beruhigende Wirkung auf sie. Es durchbrach die Stille im Raum, wenn auch leise und gab ihr das Gefühl nicht gänzlich allein zu sein.

Unvermittelt dachte sie an das Foto, welches sich noch immer unangesehen in dem Briefumschlag befand.

Das hätte sie fast vergessen!

Obwohl sie ahnte, wen es zeigen würde, nahm sie den Umschlag erneut an sich und zog schließlich, nachdem sie einmal tief Luft geholt hatte, um sich vor dem, was sie zu sehen bekommen würde, zu wappnen, eine Handflächengroße Fotografie heraus.

Die Ahnung die sie gehabt hatte, bestätigte sich nicht gänzlich. Auf dem Bild war nicht nur Walter zu sehen, sondern auch eine junge Frau mit feuerroten Haaren. Ein paar Sommersprossen zierten ihre Nase und graue Augen funkelten in die Kamera.

Eine schöne Frau, die bestimmt viele Verehrer gehabt hatte… Rune runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwo hatte sie diese Frau schon einmal gesehen…da war sie sich ganz sicher. Obwohl es eigentlich nicht sein konnte. Diese Frau, ihre Mutter, hätte sie niemals irgendwo sehen können! Das war vor ihrer Zeit…und doch kam es Rune vor, wie ein deja-vu Erlebnis. Auch ihr Name…Morgan McCallister… Sie hatte ihn schon einmal gehört, da war sie sich ganz sicher…nur wo?

Sie warf einen Blick auf die Rückseite der Fotografie.

„Juli neunzehnhundertachtzig…" Las sie leise und sah erneut auf das Foto. Das Paar, das so glücklich wirkte…

_Ich bin einundachtzig geboren… _

Nachdenklich betrachtete sie Walter. Auf der Fotografie war er zwanzig Jahre jünger und Rune schätzte ihn auf, vielleicht Mitte dreißig, Anfang vierzig. Er war damals also schon älter gewesen, als ihre Mutter.

Er grinste nicht, wie man es oft in solchen Abbildungen fand in die Kamera. Aber sein angedeutetes Lächeln und das Leuchten seiner Augen sprach mehr als tausend Worte… Er hatte einen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt und ihre rechte Hand ruhte auf seiner Brust.

In diesem Moment fiel der so genannte Groschen endgültig. Dieses glücklich wirkende Paar _waren_ ihre Eltern… Ihre _leiblichen_ Eltern…und die Frau, Morgan McCallister, hatte sie auf einem Foto in Walters Räumen gesehen. Als sie sich für Lady Hellsings Verhalten hatte entschuldigen wollen. Es hatte auf dem Boden gelegen und sie hatte es aufgehoben...

Sie hatte ihre Mutter bereits gesehen, ohne dass sie es damals gewusst hatte… Rune fühlte, wie ein eisiger Schauer über ihren Rücken lief.

_Schon wieder einer dieser Zufälle…und schon wieder Tod…_ Fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu und rechnete fast damit, dass sie wieder anfangen würde zu weinen. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Ihre Augen blieben trocken.

Vielleicht besaß sie keine Tränen mehr? In letzter Zeit hatte sie wieder so viel geweint… _Geheult_, korrigierte sie sich selbstkritisch in Gedanken und richtete diese wieder auf die wirklich wichtigen Fakten, die sie in den Händen hielt. Einen Brief und ein Foto.

_Sie ist für meinen_… Rune zögerte. Selbst in ihren Gedanken klang es fremd und eigenartig Walter _Vater_ zu nennen.

_Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen müssen. _Riet ihr der rationale Teil ihres Denkens. _Immerhin __**ist**__ er dein Vater. _

_Ich weiß, _dachte Rune zurück. _Ich werde es auch…irgendwann._ Trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl es nie zu können – es noch nicht einmal über die Lippen zu bringen. _Vater_… Den Mann den sie ihr Leben lang als Vater bezeichnet hatte war gestorben. Ihre Eltern…_Adoptiveltern_, waren für sie gestorben. Ihre leibliche Mutter war für ihren leiblichen Vater, für Walter, gestorben…

Ein Drama allererster Güte. Shakespeare hätte seine helle Freude an ihrer Familie gehabt! Zumindest wenn der alte Knabe noch gelebt hätte…

„Die McCallisters… Ein Drama um Liebe, Verrat und übernatürliche Geschehnisse, von Shakespeare in drei Akten." Murmelte sie, die Realität ironisierend.

Sie dachte an die letzten Zeilen im Brief, in denen es hieß:

„…_dann folge dem Ruf_…" Nachdenklich sah sie auf das Bild, als könne es ihr Antworten geben. „Was hat sie nur damit gemeint? Fragen werden geklärt, nur um noch mehr Fragen aufzuwerfen. Ich komm' mir vor wie bei ´ner Rateshow..."

Plötzlich fiel ihr der Traum wieder ein, den sie hatte als sie auf…_in_ den Armen Alexander Andersens gelegen hatte. Er hatte sie festgehalten, das hatte sie gefühlt und… Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als ob sie eine lästige Fliege vertreiben wollte, die vor ihrer Nase umher schwirrte.

_Hör auf an ihn zu denken_, befahl sie sich in Gedanken. _Er zählt im Moment nicht!_

Was zählt ist die Stimme…

Die Stimme der sie unbedingt hatte folgen müssen… War das der Ruf, den ihre Mutter im Brief gemeint hatte? Diese wunderschöne Stimme, deren Gesang so unwiderstehlich auf sie gewirkt hatte? Aber es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Ein Traum, nichts weiter! Erinnerungen und Gefühle, die sie tags unterdrückte und die nachts in ihren Träumen Gestalt annahmen. Oder zumindest dann, wenn sie schlief, was Tagsüber geschah…

_Aber deine Träume sind alles andere als normal…_ Erinnerte sie ihre innere Stimme ungebeten an die Tatsache, die sie am liebsten verdrängt hätte. _Stell dich endlich, anstatt immer wegzulaufen! _

Rune nickte. „Ich werde es versuchen… Immerhin soll ich eine Wächterin sein…"

Nein, sie _war_ eine Wächterin… Das hatte das Mädchen ihr auch schon gesagt. Der Geist, den sie in ihrer Vision gesehen hatte. Sie hatte sie mit Wächterin angesprochen – damals hatte sie noch nicht verstanden…und es verdrängt und nun… _Damals,_ dachte sie bitter. _Es ist gerade mal ein paar Wochen her… _

Rune seufzte leise und legt das Bild neben sich auf das Bett. Sie fühlte sich schmutzig, ausgelaugt…und erschöpft…

Langsam erhob sie sich und ging ins Bad. Sie hatte nicht wirklich daran gedacht, ein Bad zu nehmen, ihr Körper hatte einfach reagiert. Hatte auf ihre Gefühle reagiert, ohne dass sie daran gedacht hatte, sie in die Tat umzusetzen.

Wie mechanisch steckte sie den Stöpsel in den Abfluss und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Sie prüfte kurz die Temperatur und drehte den Regler für warmes Wasser ein wenig mehr auf.

Ein heißes Bad und Ruhe war im Moment alles, was sie brauchte. Dafür hätte sie wahrscheinlich ihre Seele verkauft. Das Rauschen des Wassers erfüllte die Stille des Bads mit einem angenehmen Lärmpegel und allein dieser kleine veränderte Zustand, ließ sie sich schon besser fühlen. Er verhieß ein warmes, wohliges Bad. Entspannung pur.

Sie streckte sich und das Knacken ihrer Knochen ließ sie zusammenzucken. „Ruhe ihr da drin, ich brauch euch noch", befahl sie und begann ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Diese, ebenso wie ihre feuchte Jeans, kein Wunder, wenn man auf dem Rasen lag, und ihre Unterwäsche fand ihren Platz auf dem mit weißen Fliesen ausgelegten Boden.

Der heiße Dampf, der von der bereits halbvollen Wanne aufstieg hüllte sie ein, als sie vorsichtig über den Rand der Wanne stieg und sich, nachdem sie sich vergewisserte, dass keine Gefahr auf Brandblasen bestand, ins Wasser gleiten ließ.

Das heiße Wasser umgab sie und die Entspannung, die augenblicklich einsetzte brachte ihrem müden Körper Entspannung.

Hätte sie einmal einen kurzen Blick an die Decke geworfen, hätte sie vielleicht einen Schatten ausmachen können, der sich langsam über den weißen Putz bewegte. Wie schwarzer Rauch, nur ungleich dichter. Ein seidiges Tuch, welches ein tödliches Eigenleben besaß...

A/N

So das war's mal wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Bitte reviewt!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N

Hallihallo! Wie habt ihr Weihnachten verbracht? Hoffe ihr wurdet reich beschenkt!!

Einen riesigen Dank an „Die Intoccabile" ! Wie es aussieht, bist du die Einzige, die noch liest… Aber deine Reviews lassen mich überhaupt weiter schreiben!!! drück Danke!

So, jetzt, relativ schnell gg, ein neues Chappi!

Halfmoon

PS

zu den Kapitelnamen…nenn mich einfältig, doch mir fällt nichts ein… Vielleicht, wenn ich alles noch einmal überarbeite, wenn ich fertig bin…. Aber es ist immer so schwer, geeignete Überschriften zu finden…

Und zu Kensington… Kenn ich nicht, falls es anders aussieht…nicht meckern!

Ach ja, das Kapitel ist manchmal etwas hastig geschrieben…weil ich nicht so viel Zeit hatte…sorry

**Kapitel 28**

Nachdem Rune ihre Haare und ihren Körper von Dreck und Schweiß befreit hatte, ließ sie sich frisches Wasser einlaufen. Vielleicht war es Verschwendung, doch sie hatte keine Lust sich über andere Menschen Gedanken zu machen, die für jeden noch so kleinen Tropfen Wasser dankbar waren. Im Moment trug sie Scheuklappen und wollte nur eins. Sich endlich in das frische und heiße Wasser legen und nichts tun. Rein gar nichts...

Das Brennen ihrer Handflächen und sonstigen Schürfwunden und blauen Flecke hatte nachgelassen und Rune drehte den Hahn, den sie eben zum zweiten Mal geöffnet hatte, wieder zu. Das Wasser schwappte fast bis zum Wannenrand, als sie sich der Länge nach in die Badewanne legte. Gut dass, sie selbst nicht zu groß war, denn so hatte sie viel Platz und konnte sich ausstrecken.

Entspannt ließ sie ihre Arme im Wasser treiben, welches ihr fast bis zur Nase reichte und genoss die Ruhe und die fast schon erlösende Wirkung der Wärme. Ein heißes Bad konnte doch immer noch Wunder vollbringen… Eine Wohltat für Seele und Geist. Fast wie Yoga, nur ohne die Verrenkungen…

Ihr Kopf war leer. Sie verschwendete keine Gedanken an die „Allianz", an Werwölfe, Vampire oder sonst irgendwelche Gefahren. Nur einmal schien sich ein gewisser, katholischer Pater seinen Weg in ihre Gedanken bahnen zu wollen. Für eine kurze Zeit wurde das Wasser zu Händen, die sie streichelten und berührten, doch sie schüttelte diese Gedanken und Gefühle schnell ab.

Sie beobachtete wie die Dampfschwaden, als sie leicht hineinpustete auseinander wirbelten und deren Platz von neuem Dampf eingenommen wurde. Ein kleiner Kreislauf, den zu beeinflussen, ihr Vergnügen bereitete.

Durch die Wolken aus heißem Dampf, die über der Badewanne hinweg schwebten erhaschte sie hin und wieder einen Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Das Licht der Lampe über ihr wurde vom Wasser reflektiert und zauberte Lichtspiele an eben diese und Rune hätte ihnen stundenlang zugucken können. Wenn die Entspanntheit nicht durch erneute Müdigkeit abgelöst worden wäre. Man hätte glauben können, dass sie eigentlich hätte ausgeschlafen sein müssen, da sie sich bereits im Garten ausgeruht hatte.

Aber genau das Gegenteil war der Fall. Nach dem Streit mit Andersen, dem Brief und die Wahrheit über ihre Familie hatte sie sich noch erschöpfter gefühlt. Noch ausgelaugter als zuvor.

Immer schwerer wurden ihre Lider, bis sie sie nicht mehr offen halten konnte. Ihre Augen schlossen sich – und ihr Kopf sank ein wenig zur Seite, ohne jedoch ins Wasser zu rutschen. Rune glitt in einen dämmerigen Schlaf, der sie zwischen Schlaf und Wachsein gefangen hielt.

Sie sah nicht mehr, wie ein schwarzer Schatten sich von der Decke gleiten ließ, ganz langsam, wie Honig der zäh von einem Löffel tropfte – bis er neben der Längsseite der Wanne auf dem Boden eine Pfütze bildete. Fast hätte man es für Wasser halten können, wäre es nicht schwarz gewesen…

Ein Zittern lief über die schwarze Oberfläche hinweg und dann begann die Pfütze empor zu wachsen. Immer weiter wuchs sie und bald ließ sich eine Gestalt erkennen, ungefähr so groß wie ein Kind.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis aus der schwarzen Gestalt Leanor geworden war. Ihre kalten gelben Augen richteten sich auf die ruhig im Wasser liegende Form Runes.

Ihre blassen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem höhnischen Lächeln.

_Wächterin_…dachte sie und verzog verächtlich ihr kindliches Gesicht. _Du bist keine Wächterin, Rune. Genauso wenig wie deine Mutter oder ihre Schwester es gewesen waren. Eine Familie von Unwissenden seid ihr. Nutzlos und schwach… Einzig eure Gabe macht euch zu etwas Wichtigem._

Aber genug des Ganzen. Es wurde Zeit…

Leanor schloss die Augen und ihre Handflächen legten sich auf ihr Gesicht. Für eine Weile geschah nichts, doch dann veränderte sich die Gestalt Leanors erneut. Sie wurde größer und ihr Körper glich bald dem einer erwachsenen Frau. Sie trug eine Jeans und ein dunkles Oberteil und ihre weißen Haare hatten die Farbe von glühendem Kupfer angenommen.

_Dann lassen wir das Spiel beginnen,_ dachte Leanor und ließ sich neben der Wanne auf die Knie sinken. Sie brauchte sich nicht zu vergewissern, dass mit ihrer jetzigen Gestalt alles stimmte. Sie _wusste_, dass ihre Gestalt der einer wichtigen Person eins zu eins glich.

Einer Person die zu sehen Rune mehr bedeuten würde, als ihr eigenes Leben. Nichts Geringeres als die Seele dieser Person verbarg sich in dem Spiegel Leanors. Gefangen, so lange, bis sie ihrem Zweck gedient hatte.

_Die Mutter wird die Tochter verraten... _

„Du hast geglaubt, du würdest deine Tochter retten, Morgan", murmelte Leanor leise. „Aber du wirst ihr Untergang sein…."

Trotz aller Sicherheit gelang es Leanor ein leises Gefühl der Unruhe nicht gänzlich zu unterdrücken. Der Erfolg des Plans, der gesamten Operation, hing von der Reaktion Runes ab. Reagiert sie nicht so, wie sie sollte, mussten sie sich komplett umorientieren…

Ohne zu ahnen welch ein Gast in Hellsing – Manor eingekehrt war, befand sich ein kleiner Teil der Soldaten Hellsings unter der Leitung General Fargasons auf dem Weg nach Kensington. Sie hockten dicht gedrängt auf Bänken, die an den inneren Wänden des LKW angebracht worden waren. Über ihnen Schränke, in denen sich zusätzlich Waffen befanden.

Unter den Soldaten befanden sich auch Alexander Andersen und Seras – Victoria, beide natürlich weit genug von einander entfernt, um sich geflissentlich ignorieren zu können.

Alucard bevorzugte seine eigene Art zu reisen und flog, getreu den Filmen der alten Hammer – Studios, als Fledermaus voraus. Wahrscheinlich würde für den Rest der kleinen Armee kaum mehr etwas zu tun bleiben, wenn sie an ihrem Ziel ankamen, doch das war General Fargasons geringste Sorge. Er wusste, dass die „Allianz" nicht zu unterschätzen war. Wer verrückt genug war zu versuchen, Hellsing – Manor ohne ersichtlichen Grund mit einem Heer von Ghoulen zu überrennen, dem war _alles_ zuzutrauen. Zumindest machte _er_ sich auf _alles_ gefasst.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick in den Seitenspiegel. Die gelben Frontscheinwerfer des LKWs grüßten ihn, wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war. Der General hatte jedoch gelernt, nichts für gegeben zu nehmen. Selbst ein LKW konnte plötzlich verschwinden und sei es auch nur in einem riesigen Feuerball…

Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Straße vor ihm. Vor dem gepanzerten Jeep, in dem er saß, fuhr noch ein Auto der Polizei mit eingeschaltetem Blaulicht. Ein weiterer der wenigen Vorteile einer militärischen Laufbahn. Wenn es sein musste, konnte auf sämtliche Verkehrsregeln gepfiffen werden, zumindest bei einem Einsatz…

Seras – Victoria lehnte ihre Stirn gegen das kühle Metall ihrer Halconnen.

Sie war müde. Genau genommen hätte sie sofort einschlafen können. So viel Zeit hatte sie bis jetzt mit Nachforschungen und Einsätzen verbracht, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, wann sie zuletzt einen wirklich erholsamen Schlaf gehabt hatte. Tagsüber wälzte sie in ihrem Keller Papierberge und nachts war sie auf der Jagt. Sie war froh wenn diese endlich ein Ende haben würde. Der Ausgang war ihr langsam egal, wenn es nur endlich _wirklich_ etwas zu tun gäbe…

_Aber vielleicht geht es schon auf das Ende zu_? Fragte ihre innere Stimme sie und bestätigte das Gefühl, welches sie schon die gesamte Zeit hatte, seit sie und Andersen in den Laderaum des Trucks gestiegen waren. Aus den Augenwinkeln warf sie einen Blick über die Soldaten hinweg, zum Priester.

Er hatte sich weder über die Enge beschwert, als er sich mit ihnen auf die Bänke im Laderaum gesetzt hatte, noch sonst irgendetwas von sich gegeben. Immerhin wurde er behandelt, wie ein gemeiner Soldat. Das dürfte ihm doch eigentlich sauer aufstoßen…und doch gab er noch nicht einmal den kleinsten Kommentar von sich. Dieses Verhalten war mehr als merkwürdig…

Wenn sie doch nur in seine Gedanken eindringen könnte, wie Alucard es so oft bei anderen tat. Er wüsste sofort, was den Priester beschäftigte und vor allem was genau im Garten vorgefallen war. Seras – Victoria glaubte, dass es etwas mit Rune zu tun hatte. Die Art, wie diese an ihr vorbeigegangen war…

_Sie hat mich einfach abgewürgt,_ dachte Seras und schloss die Augen, um sich das Geschehen noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Die Art wie Rune an ihr vorbeigegangen war – und schließlich der Blick Andersens… Für einen Moment hatte es fast so ausgesehen, als wolle er hinter Rune her. Dieses Starren seiner grünen Augen… So… Seras vermochte es nicht in Worte zu fassen. Als Vampir hatte sie mit Leichtigkeit durch die Dunkelheit sehen können und ihre wäre noch nicht einmal eine Fliege entgangen, wenn sie auf des Priesters Schulter gesessen hätte. Deswegen ärgerte es Seras umso mehr, dass sie, obwohl sie seine Augen genau gesehen hatte, deren Blick nicht deuten konnte.

_Etwas ist zwischen den beiden vorgefallen…und ich werde herausfinden, was_! Schwor sich die Vampirin.

Andersen ignorierte die Blicke der Soldaten und der Vampirin vollkommen. Er wusste nur zu gut, was sie dachte…

Er hatte jedoch besseres zu tun, als sich über sie Gedanken machen. Denn über ein Individuum nachzudenken, das man in der Zeit eines Lidschlages töten könnte, war reine Zeitverschwendung. Er musste den Blick nach vorne richten: Was sollte jetzt geschehen? Er durfte dieses Spiel nicht weiter spielen. Auf gar keinen Fall! Aber er hatte einen Auftrag und wenn er Pech hatte, war jetzt alles gelaufen. Er hatte sich von Anfang an solch eine Mühe gegeben ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen – und nun… Er hatte es selbst zerstört, sein sorgsam gesponnenes Netz. Sie hatte sich in ihrer verzweifeltsten Stunde an ihn gewand. Genau so wie er es immer hatte haben wollen. Er hatte auf diesen Moment _hingearbeitet_! Aber es war aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Er hatte die Kontrolle verloren. Er hatte sie nur weiter an sich binden wollen, nicht mehr. Nur ein bisschen noch.

Aber ging es erfolgreichen Verbrechern nicht eben so? Immer hieß es, nur noch ein einziger Einbruch, nur noch einer… Es wird schon schief gehen – und dann…geht es wirklich schief und die Polizei holt sie ein…und in seinem Fall Gott…

Rune…

Allein ihre _Ansichten_ waren frevelhaft! Ihre Auffassung von der heiligen Kirche… Es schüttelte ihn regelrecht, als er an ihre Worte dachte. Priester waren die Verbindung der Menschen zu Gott. Sie mussten rein sein und durften sich an kein Weib binden. Wer war _sie_, dass sie glaubte, ihn missionieren zu können?!

Er, ein _evangelischer_ Priester… Pah! Glaubte sie etwa, er würde _wegen ihr_ die Seiten wechseln? Sie war nur ein Frau, _nichts weiter_!

Diese protestantischen Scharlatane, glaubten doch an gar nichts! Wie konnte man Gott nah sein, wenn die Gedanken immer abgelenkt wurden?

_Diese scheinheiligen Idioten biegen sich die Regeln zurecht, so wie es ihnen gerade am besten passt_, wetterte Andersen in Gedanken. _…und wie __**sie**__ über Gott gesprochen hat. Als gäbe es ihn nicht… Allein dafür soll sie in der Hölle schmoren! _Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände zu verbergen. Es musste ja nicht auch noch der letzte Vollidiot bemerken, dass er angespannt war. Es reichte ihm schon, dass er mit all diesen Verlierern im Laderaum eines LKWs zusammengepfercht wurde.

_Wenn das so weitergeht, braucht es mehr als ein ‚gut gemacht' als Entschädigung…_ Überlegte Andersen bei sich und rutschte ein wenig auf der harten Bank hin und her, um es sich bequemer zu machen – was bei seiner Größe wahrlich nicht einfach war.

Wichtiger jedoch, als die Probleme mit seiner Größe, war Maxwell Bericht zu erstatten. Natürlich nicht in allen Einzelheiten, denn er hatte längst beschlossen, nichts von dem Vorgefallenen zu erwähnen, doch sein Vorgesetzter musste unterrichtet werden.

Aber was genau würde er ihm erzählen?

Vielleicht dass der Einfluss der Hellsings zu stark war und Rune sich von ihm nicht mehr einlullen ließ? Das könnte gehen… Maxwell wusste um die Überzeugungskraft Integral Hellsings. Oft genug hatte eben diese dem protestantischen Pack einen Vorsprung verschafft.

_Du belügst deinen Vorgesetzten_? Durchbrach plötzlich Alucards gehässige Stimme seine Gedanken. _So weit ist es schon gekommen? Wenn du nicht aufpasst, wirst du doch noch zum Verräter…_

Alexander wäre aufgesprungen und hätte sich auf den Vampir gestürzt, hätte das nicht die Zerstörung des LKW nach sich gezogen. Auch wenn es um die Soldaten nicht schade gewesen wäre, so konnte er sich die Aufmerksamkeit, die so ein Verhalten zur Folge hatte, nicht leisten. Er begnügte sich deshalb mit einem geflüsterten: „_Nur über meine Leiche…", _und hoffte dass der Vampir nicht mehr wusste, als er ihn wissen ließ…

_Ich freu mich drauf! _Das Lachen des Vampirs hallte noch lange in den Gängen seiner Gedanken nach. Ein irrwitziges Echo, herbeigeführt durch einen wahnsinnigen Untoten und Alexander schwor sich diesen bei der nächst besten Gelegenheit zu töten.

Plötzlich spürte Rune etwas. Ein Luftzug der kühl über ihr Gesicht strich und sie hörte eine Stimme, die zu ihr sprach. Obwohl sie die Worte nicht verstand, erfüllten sie sie mit Wärme. Sie vertraute der Stimme sofort, ohne dass sie wusste, wem sie gehörte.

Vielleicht Seras… Vielleicht…

Sie öffnete die Augen und blinzelte. Träumte sie noch? Denn das was sie sah, konnte nicht real sein.

Eine wunderschöne Frau kniete neben ihrer Badewanne. Ein Schimmer schien sie zu umgeben, als wäre sie ein Engel.

Rote Haare umloderten feurig ein feines Gesicht, das aus Porzellan gemacht schien und ein Meer aus kleinen Sommersprossen bedeckte ihre Nase.

Irgendwoher kannte sie diese Frau… Angestrengt versuchte sich Rune zu erinnern, aber die Erkenntnis um wen es sich handelte, durchbrach erst spät ihren schläfrigen Zustand.

„Mama…?" Sie klang wie ein kleines Kind. Doch sie nahm es nicht wahr – und wenn, wäre es ihr egal gewesen. Hier vor ihr, über den Rand der Badewanne gebeugt, kniete Morgan McCallister. Wäre sie dazu in der Lage gewesen, sich zu bewegen, wäre sie ihr um den Hals gefallen, doch die Schwere ihrer Glieder verbot ihr so ein Unterfangen. Rune fühlte sich, als würde sie aus einer Narkose erwachen. Ihre Gedanken flossen langsam durch ihren Kopf, ohne wirklich klar zu werden. Sie musste darum kämpfen, dass sich ihre Lider nicht wieder schlossen und die Worte, die aus ihrem Mund kamen, klangen nuschelnd.

„Wie ist das möglich?"

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen ihrer Mutter. „Genau so wie es möglich ist, dass es Vampire gibt…"

Wäre sie bei klarem Verstand gewesen, hätte ihr diese Antwort vielleicht nicht genügt. In ihrem jetzigen Zustand jedoch, ergab alles einen Sinn.

„Warum…warum hast du mich verlassen?"„Ich habe dich nicht verlassen, ich war immer da…" Antwortete die schimmernde Gestalt ihrer Mutter und ihre Stimme erfüllte Rune mit einer Ruhe, die sie nicht mehr geglaubt hatte zu finden. Vor kurzem noch hatte sie sich gewünscht ihre Mutter zu sehen, um sie zur Rede zu stellen. Sie war wütend gewesen und zornig und jetzt wollte sie nichts lieber, als von eben dieser in den Arm genommen zu werden. Sie wollte ihr alles erzählen. Ihre Probleme, ihre Ängste, ihre Sorgen…

„ Hör mir zu, Rune. Das was ich dir jetzt sage, ist wichtig!" Ernst sah Morgan auf sie herab und Rune strengte sich an jedes Wort zu verstehen. „Ich habe es geschafft Damiens Tochter zu entkommen. Sie hat mich, _meine Seele_, bis jetzt in ihrem Spiegel gefangen gehalten. Ich weiß nicht was geschehen ist, aber bei einem Kampf ist etwas passiert… Der Spiegel…" Morgan schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich kann es mir nicht erklären, aber ich habe es geschafft zu entkommen und mit dir Kontakt aufzunehmen. Ich kann nicht lange bleiben, deswegen hör mir zu: Die Allianz plant England zu unterwerfen und beginnen werden sie mit dem Buckingham Palace! Sie haben ein riesiges Heer! Sag das Integral Wingates Hellsing. Sag, dass du es geträumt hast, denn deine Träume sind, wie die meinen damals, Vorhersehungen!"

Immer schwerer wurden Runes Lider und sie kämpfte verzweifelt dagegen an, nicht einzuschlafen. „Mam, ich…" „Sch…" Morgan legte einen Zeigefinger an ihre Lippen. „Es ist wichtig, dass du Sir Hellsing dies sagst, verstehst du das? Dein Wohl und das deines Vaters hängt davon ab!"

Rune nickte schwach und fühlte, wie das Wasser um sie herum sanft auf ihre Bewegung reagierte. „Ja…"

„Dann wird alles gut." Hörte sie die warme Stimme ihrer Mutter. „Schlaf jetzt…"

„Bleibst du bei mir?" Fragt sie schlaftrunken und obwohl die Erschöpfung sie endgültig zu übermannen drohte und schon dieser eine kleine Satz all ihre Kräfte beanspruchte, öffnete sie ein letztes Mal die Augen. Nur ein letztes Mal wollte sie ihre Mutter sehen…

„Ich werde wiederkommen", antwortete diese und berührt Runes Stirn. „Wir werden wieder zusammen sein." Ihre weiße Hand strich über ihre Haut und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lief ein Flackern über das ebenmäßige Gesicht ihrer Mutter.

Für kurze Zeit wurde es unscharf, wie bei einem falsch eingestellten Film. Das Grün ihrer Augen wurde heller… und bevor Rune ins Land der Träume hinab glitt, fragte eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf, wie es sein konnte, dass ihre Mutter gelbe anstatt grüne Augen hatte…

Kaum war Rune eingeschlafen, hatte sich Leanor auch schon ihrer Maskerade entledigt. Eine einfache Handbewegung hatte ausgereicht um aus Morgan McCallister wieder Leanor zu machen. Eine perfekte Schauspielerin in einer perfekten Maske.

Leanor stützte die Ellebogen auf dem Rand der Wanne ab, während ihr Kinn auf ihren Handflächen ruhte. Sie neigte ihren Kopf leicht gen rechte Schulter und betrachtete die junge Frau eingehend.

Dass sie eine Wächterin sein sollte, grenzte an Lächerlichkeit. Ein zitterndes Häuflein Elend war sie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gewesen. Nicht fähig Gebrauch von ihrer Gabe zu machen…und selbst jetzt war sie keinen Schritt weiter gekommen…

Leanor musste zugeben, dass sie kurze Zeit gezweifelt hatte. Damals, als ihr Vater den Befehl gegeben hatte, die Ghouls als Ablenkung zu schicken, damit _sie_ die Spiegel präparieren konnte.

Sie hat diesen Butler gerettet…

„Bald werden wir wieder vereint sein, mein Vater und ich. Ich muss dir danken…"

Wie schön es wäre, sie jetzt zu vernichten – und so einfach…

In ihrer Vorstellung sah sie, wie sie sich in die Wanne beugte und ihre weißen Hände fest in das schwarze Haar der Wächterin griffen. Gewaltsam drückte sie deren Kopf schließlich unter Wasser. Ihre nackten Glieder zuckten und zitterten, trommelten gegen die Innenwand der Badewanne – und lagen schließlich still.

Leanor konnte das Funkeln in ihren eigenen Augen sehen…und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Bilder verschwanden und mit ihnen die Aussicht auf einen wunderbaren Mord.

Ein leises Seufzen entkam Leanors Lippen, als sie sich erhob. Es wurde Zeit…so gerne sie auch noch ein wenig bleiben wollte, um in ihren Fantasien zu schwelgen, blieb ihr doch nichts anderes übrig als den Rückzug anzutreten. Dieses Mal jedoch fiel es ihr nicht sonderlich schwer, denn die Aussicht auf den letzten Akt ihres bühnenreifen Spiels hieß sie mit freudiger Erwartung willkommen. Wie ein Kind, dass sich nur noch ein wenig gedulden musste, um schließlich in das Zimmer mit dem Weihnachtsbaum und den Geschenken gelassen zu werden.

Alucard sauste im Sturzflug über Kensington hinweg, ohne auch nur das kleinste Anzeichen für einen Ghoul Angriff zu orten. Dabei hatte er sich auf diese Schwächlinge gefreut… Noch nicht einmal einen Vampir oder einen Werwolf konnte er wahrnehmen. Auch wenn er sich noch so konzentrierte…

Schließlich drehte er um und wollte gerade den Soldaten entgegenfliegen. Als eine gewaltige Explosion das Viertel erschütterte. Die Druckwelle war so stark, dass sie ihn erfasste und durch die Luft schleuderte. Wäre er tatsächlich nur eine Fledermaus gewesen und kein Vampir, hätte er an der nächsten Hauswand geklebt.

So jedoch nahm er wieder seine eigentliche Form an und landete mit beiden Füßen elegant auf der Straße, während Mülltonnen umkippten und die eine oder andere Laterne den Geist aufgab.

Er richtete den Blick seiner roten Augen auf eine schwarze Rauchwolke die in den Sternenklaren Himmel stieg, begleitet von einem goldenen Flackern. Kaum zwanzig Meter von ihm entfernt. Eine Reihe Wohnhäuser verdeckte jede weitere Sicht doch für ihn waren sie das geringere Problem. Er hätte einfach nur auf das nächste Dach springen müssen, um wieder besser sehen zu können, doch die Stimmen von Menschen hinderten ihn daran.

Fenster öffneten sich und verängstigte und neugierige Gesichter sahen auf die Straße hinaus, um die Ursache des Lärms zu ergründen. Einige Mutige liefen sogar aus dem sicheren Schutz ihrer Häuser in die Nacht hinaus, in Richtung des brennenden Hauses. Entweder in Bademäntel gehüllt, die sie sich schnell über geworfen hatten, oder in normaler Alltagskleidung.

Obwohl er es noch nicht gesehen hatte, war Alucard sicher, dass es sich um ein Wohnhaus handelte, dass in die Luft gegangen war. Aus dem einfachen Grund, das er diesen kleinen Teil eben gerade überflogen hatte und sich leere Einkaufsläden für einen terroristischen Akt nicht lohnten. Es war doch viel schöner eine Familie auszulöschen, als einen Gemischtwarenladen. Nahrungsmittel brannten einfach nicht so schön wie Menschen… Das konnte er aus eigener Erfahrung bestätigen…

Er dachte daran Seras die Situation mitzuteilen, verwarf den Gedanken dann jedoch wieder. Die Nachhut würde eh in wenigen Minute n eintreffen – und die Explosion hatten sie bestimmt gehört. Vielleicht sah Fargason auch schon die Flammen. Was sollte er sich also die Mühe machen.

Als wäre er einer von ihnen, ließ sich Alucard im Strom der Menschen mit treiben, der ihn mit Sicherheit zu dem Ort der Explosion bringen würde. Er versuchte so weit es ging abseits zu bleiben – doch wie es aussah hätte sich im Moment sogar E.T. unter diese Menschen mischen können – und sie hätten ihn als einen der ihren anerkannt.

Die Lippen des Vampirs verzogen sich zu einem verächtlichen Lächeln. Menschen waren so _berechenbar_…

Hinter sich hörte er ein Hupen und das Fluchen Fargasons, unter das sich das ferne Geräusch von Sirenen mischte. Anscheinend war wohl endlich jemand auf die Idee gekommen die Feuerwehr zu verständigen. Alucard beschleunigte seinen Schritt und nahm schließlich doch die Abkürzung über eine Garage und durch einen Garten, um schneller am Ort des Geschehens zu sein. Jedenfalls war das sein Vorhaben gewesen. Er kam aber nur bis in den Garten, als eine zweite Explosion irgendwo links von ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Menschen schrieen in Panik und rannten kopflos hin und her.

Anscheinend war eine weitere Bombe gezündet worden, genau in oder an einem der Häuser, das die Menschen gerade passiert hatten, um sich die Feuershow anzusehen. Kaum ein paar Meter von der ersten Explosion entfernt.

Alucard katapultierte sich mit einem Satz über den Zaun und das angrenzende Grundstück und Chaos grüßte ihn, als er sicher gelandet war. Hitze schlug ihm entgegen, alas befände er sich in einem Heizofen.

Verkohlte Leichen lagen mitten auf der Straße, neben ihnen Verletzte die um Hilfe schrieen.

Fast wie im Krieg… Der Vampir konnte das Blut riechen, das sich auf dem Beton verteilte. Aber das war auch das einzige. Blut, verkohlte Überreste von Menschen, Schweiß, Angst, das Feuer selbst… Aber keine Spur von Ghoulen oder anderem Ungeziefer….

„Sir, bitte! Oh Gott, bitte helfen Sie mir!"

Alucard runzelte die Stirn. Meinte der Mann, der dort auf dem Boden lag, ihn?

„Bitte, Sir!" Die angstgeweiteten Augen des Bärtigen sahen flehend zu ihm auf. _Zweifelsohne_ meinte er ihn… „Wie passend. Ich verspüre gerade ein leichtes Hungergefühl…." Murmelte der Vampir und nährte sich dem am Boden liegenden Mann, dessen rechtes Bein nur noch aus einem blutigen Stumpf bestand. Der Geruch des roten Lebenssaftes kitzelte seine Nase und lockte ihn mit seinem verführerischen Duft.

„Meister!"

Alucard fluchte leise. „Dein Glückstag", knurrte er den am Boden liegenden Mann an und wandte sich zu Seras – Victoria um. Sie hielt ihre Halconnen unter dem einen Arm und sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. Er wusste, dass sie wusste, was er getan hätte, wenn sie nicht aufgekreuzt wäre. „ Was ist!?"

„Wir sollen das Gebiet durchsuchen. Prioritäten liegen bei der Allianz. Vielleicht sind noch ein Paar Mitglieder hier…."

Alucard winkte ab. „Mach was du nicht lassen kannst, Polizistin, aber die sind weg."

„Woher wisst ihr…?" „Weil ich nichts von ihnen spüre…" Antwortete er auf ihre schwachsinnige Frage. Sie dürfte ihn jetzt eigentlich lange genug kennen.

„Wenn auch nur der kleinste Ghoul hier wäre, würde ich ihn spüren – bei Werwölfen und Vampiren erst recht… Man hat uns verarscht. Es gibt _nur_ die Explosionen…"

_Die Arbeit eines Stümpers… _Fügte Alucard in Gedanken hinzu. _Wenn ich schon Bomben zünde, dann nehme ich doch so viele Feinde mit, wie möglich…_

_Es sei denn, es ist gar nicht deine Absicht… _Gab ein kleiner Teil seiner Gedanken zurück.

Seine Augen weiteten sich.

Sie hatten zwar nicht mal die Hälfte der Soldaten dabei, aber trotzdem war jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt, Hellsing anzugreifen…

Alucard lachte leise. Eine gute Ablenkung… Die Allianz schien wirklich nicht aus Idioten zu bestehen…

„_Was ist euer Plan…_" fragte Alucard leise und ließ seinen Blick über das Chaos und die brennenden Häuser gleiten.

„Meister?" Fragend sah Seras den Vampir an, der sie jedoch ignorierte.

Wenn Hellsing – Manor angegriffen würde, hätte Integral ihn längst zurückbeordert. Da war er sich sicher, also, was war es, das die Allianz mit dieser Tat bezweckte – außer Unfrieden zu stiften und Menschen umzubringen. Obwohl letzteres, nach Alucards Meinung, kein großes Drama war…

Der Vampir warf einen kurzen Blick zu Fargason, der mit einem der Feuerwehrleute und Sanitäter, wahrscheinlich die, die was zu sagen hatten, diskutierte. Soldaten von Hellsing begannen, die Waffen im Anschlag, nach Ghoulen zu suchen und Alucard spielte mit dem Gedanken, Fargason nichts von seinem Wissen mitzuteilen. Es war einfach zu schön, ihn zu beobachten, wie er die Helfer an ihrer Arbeit hinderte und die paar Verletzten, die hier herumlagen, hatten schließlich selber Schuld…

„Ihr seid Euch sicher, Meister?" Seras wurde ein wenig ungeduldig, das spürte Alucard und er gab nach. Sollte sie Fargason doch die Wahrheit sagen. Er würde nach Hellsing – Manor zurückkehren.

„Ja, kleine Polizistin." Meinte er und de – materialisierte sich augenblicklich.

„Klasse", grummelte Seras und stapfte zu ihrem Vorgesetzten. Sie versuchte so gut es ging, die Schreie der Verletzten zu ignorieren. Wenn sie einem half, musste sie allen helfen – und würde ihrem momentanen Vorgesetzten so in den Rücken fallen.

„General Fargason, Sir?"

„Was!"

„Alucard sagt hier ist nichts mehr."

Die Brauen des Generals schossen in die Höhe. „Ist das wahr?"

Seras nickte. „Die Verletzten sind…" Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zu den beiden Männern, die neben Fargason standen. Einer trug die Uniform eines Feuerwehrmannes, der andere die Kleidung eines Sanitäters und beide wirkten mehr als verärgert. Kaum einige Meter hinter ihnen reihten sich zwei Löschfahrzeuge und zwei Krankenwagen hintereinander auf.

„Sie sind sauber…." Vollendete Seras schließlich den Satz und Fargason reagierte sofort.

„Männer, abrücken!"

Der Befehl verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer unter den Männern und sie machten sofort kehrt.

Fargason wandte sich noch einmal an die beiden Rettungskräfte. „Wir geben das Gebiet frei.

Bitte verstehen Sie, dass die Absicherung nötig war…"

Seras hörte nicht mehr hin. Das ging sie nichts an, auch wenn ihr die Menschen die dringend Hilfe brauchten Leid taten. Die Gefahr, dass Ghoule oder andere, weitaus schlimmere Wesen sich auch noch auf die Rettungskräfte stürzten, war einfach zu hoch gewesen. Jetzt stand einer Rettung natürlich nichts mehr im Wege – nur würde sie für einige zu spät kommen…

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Seras Andersen. Er starrte in die Flammen des Hauses, das als zweites explodiert war… Die Klingen, die er noch kurz zuvor in beiden Händen gehalten hatte, waren nun wieder unter seinem Mantel verschwunden.

Was tat er da? Hatte er den Befehl nicht gehört? Wenn sie ihn letzteres fragte würde, würde er wahrscheinlich antworten, dass niemand ihm Befehle erteilte und dennoch konnte Seras es sich nicht verkneifen: „Andersen! Wir fahren!"

Anstatt jedoch einen entsprechenden Kommentar abzugeben, hob er nur kurz die rechte Hand. Eine typische ‚ja,ja – leck mich am A…' Geste.

„Wer nicht will der hat schon." Seras stieg, nachdem sie ihre Waffe zuerst in den Laderaum geschoben hatte, zu den anderen Soldaten in den LKW. Sie nahm sich vor auf der Rückfahrt ein wenig die Augen zu schließen und Schlaf nach zu holen… Wenn sie es denn konnte, denn sie fühlte, wie sich die Dunkelheit langsam verzog. Nicht schnell genug, dass es für sie zu einer ernsten Gefahr wurde, doch es war wie das stete Ticken einer Uhr. Das sie immer wieder daran erinnerte, dass die Zeit verging… Wichtig, aber auch nervig.

Das Landhaus, dem gen Ende dieser Geschichte noch eine tragende Rolle zu Teil werden wird, befand sich etwa eine dreiviertel Stunde Autofahrt von London entfernt. Es war ein alter Backsteinbau, zweistöckig, mit hohen Fenstern und weißen Fensterläden und stand halb in einem kleinen Wald. Es hätte hübsch ausgesehen, wäre es nicht so heruntergekommen. Denn auf den zweiten Blick waren die Fensterscheiben dick mit Staub bedeckt und die Fensterläden hingen schief in den Angeln.

Efeu rankte sich um die Front und verdeckte sie, bis auf einige Fenster und die Eingangstür, mit seinen knotigen Armen fast gänzlich. In seinem grünen Sommerkleid hätte es verwunschen gewirkt, jetzt im Winter sah es aus, als sei das Haus Gefangener einer dunklen Macht. Wie sehr dies der Wirklichkeit entsprach hätte ein einfacher Beobachter nicht sagen können. Ein Wanderer der sich zufällig in diese einsame Gegend verirrte hätte beim Anblick vielleicht ein komisches Gefühl gehabt. Er hätte sich aber wahrscheinlich nichts dabei gedacht, denn Geister gab es bekanntlich nicht…

Das Interessanteste war auch nicht das Haus selbst, sondern das, was es beinhaltete – und _wen_… Wenn Integral glaubte Maxwell befände sich in Italien, dort, wo er hingehörte, dann irrte sie. Anstatt nach ihrem Treffen nach Italien zurückzukehren, war er geblieben. Sämtliche Telefonate die Hellsing betrafen, auf seine Anweisungen hin, in zu einem Vertrauten nach England durchgestellt und von diesem dann in sein „neues" Büro geleitet worden.

Natürlich bemerkte der Anrufende die langen Wartezeiten, doch er wusste nicht, wo genau Maxwell sich aufhielt – und darum ging es schließlich.

Seinen Vorgesetzten hatte er erklärt, dass seine Anwesenheit in dem gefährdeten Land wichtig war und es hatte keine weiteren Fragen gegeben.

Obwohl das Haus von außen aussah, als bräche es jede Sekunde zusammen, war sein Inneres intakt und meiste Zeit auch recht belebt. Momentan jedoch nur das letzte Zimmer im zweiten Stock.

Der Raum war klein und der riesige Schreibtisch, der vor den beiden Fenstern stand, wirkte irgendwie fehl am Platz. Zu dunkel und zu wuchtig für das kleine Zimmer schien er einen stummen Kampf gegen die Wände zu führen. Als wolle er sie, durch seine bloße Anwesenheit zwingen, zurückzuweichen um mehr Platz für seinen Besitzer zu schaffen. Eben diese dachten jedoch nicht im Entferntesten daran und drangen mit ihren rissigen, in kräftigem rot getauchten Körpern ebenfalls auf ihn ein. Eine geräuschlose Schlacht, bei der es keine Gewinner oder Verlierer geben konnte.

Der in einem hellen beige gehaltene Boden hatte auch schon mal bessere Tage gesehen. An einigen Stellen war der Teppich aufgerissen und gab den Blick auf sein mageres Innenleben frei. Andere Ecken jedoch ließen das Werk von Mäusen erahnen, die den Teppich mit ihren kleinen Zähnen bearbeitet hatten. Oder es vielleicht noch taten…

Dem jetzigen Besitzer konnte dies allerdings gleich sein. Das zu einem notdürftigen Büro umfunktionierte Zimmer diente einzig und allein einem Vorhaben, welches bald abgeschlossen war. Ein Vorhaben, das England komplett verändern würde. Die Machtverhältnisse würden kippen und ehe die Menschen begriffen was geschah, wäre schon wieder alles vorbei und sie würden aus den Trümmern klettern und von einem neuen Zeitalter begrüßt werden.

In diesem Büro, indem man eher Humphrey Bogart mit Trenchcoat und Schlapphut erwartet hätte, liefen alle Fäden zusammen – zumindest _fast_ alle…

Enrico Maxwell ging hinter seinem Schreibtisch ungeduldig auf und ab. Er stieß ein frustriertes Knurren aus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er bot einen ungewöhnlichen Anblick, in seinen grauen Morgenmantel gehüllt und mit schwarzen Pantoffeln an den bleichen Füßen. Dermaßen ließ sich das Oberhaupt der dreizehnten Kongregation Iscariot normalerweise nie gehen. Auch wenn er für sich allein war, war er normalerweise immer gut gekleidet. In seinen Augen die einzige Schwäche, die er hatte.

Jetzt jedoch war früher Morgen und außer ihm war keiner im Haus. Zumindest niemand der ihn stören könnte.

Er drehte sich zu einem der Fenster, um hinauszusehen. Der Morgen war noch nicht angebrochen und trotzdem konnte er sehen, wie weißer Reif auf den Bäumen und dem Rasen vor dem Haus glitzerte und alles schien mit einem Mal aus einem Buch entnommen worden zu sein. Einem Buch mit Winterlandschaften. Maxwell konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie das Haus aussah und die Wahrheit, die hinter dem schönen Schein steckte schaffte es fasst seine düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben. Welch eine Ironie, dass die Natur noch nicht einmal vor _diesem_ Haus halt machte.

_Sie behandelt uns alle gleich….die Natur. In ihren Augen gibt es kein Gut und Böse…_

Das Oberhaupt Iscariots seufzte leise und zog dann mit einem Ruck die schweren Vorhänge zu. Das gleiche wiederholte er auch bei dem zweiten Fenster, so dass der Raum schließlich in völlige Dunkelheit getaucht war. Einzig der Bildschirm des Computers warf ein bläuliches Licht in den ansonsten dunklen Raum.

Keine Nachricht von Alexander Andersen… _Immer noch nicht_. Er hätte sich schon längst melden müssen.

_Vielleicht_… Doch er schüttelte den Kopf, noch bevor er den Gedanken weiterspinnen konnte.

_Du fantasierst! _Schalt ihn seine innere Stimme auch so gleich. _Leg dich schlafen – und dann kannst du wieder klar denken. _

_Ich denke immer klar! _Kommentierte Maxwell seine eigenen Gedanken und hätte sich im selben Moment am liebsten gegen die Stirn geschlagen. Jetzt redete er schon mit sich selbst…

„Unfassbar, was zu wenig Schlaf anrichten kann…" Murmelte er und ließ sich in seinen Sessel sinken. Den Blick auf den Bildschirm seines Computers gerichtet. Das bläuliche Licht der Maschine gab seinen Zügen etwas Unwirkliches und zu gleich Verschlagenes…. In seinen grauen Augen schien ein blauer Schimmer zu liegen und obwohl man davon ausgehen konnte, dass sie das Licht des Computers reflektierten wirkte es gefährlich.

Trotz des fehlenden Berichtes von Andersen fasste Maxwell jedoch den Entschluss, ihm die Plan Änderung mitzuteilen. Normalerweise hätte er noch etwas gewartet, doch der enge Zeitplan ließ ihm keine andere Wahl. Für den Priester würde es kein Problem darstellen. Seine Aufgabe, das Vertrauen des Subjekts zu gewinnen, war nicht mehr wichtig. Er würde Hellsing Manor nur zur richtigen Zeit verlassen müssen. Das war alles.

Warum er seinem Untergebenen das nicht schon früher mitgeteilt hat? Weil er es selbst erst vor knapp einem halben Tag von der Tochter des Meisters erfahren hatte… Natürlich war er fuchsteufelswild gewesen. Dass man ihm solch wichtige Änderungen nicht mitteilte grenzte an Verrat! Warum machte man Pläne? Damit nichts schief gehen konnte! Es war alles abgesprochen. _Alles_!

…._und dann kommt dieser kleine Satansbraten und macht alles zunichte… sagen Sie ihrem Priester, er soll mir ja nicht in die Quere kommen… _Äffte Maxwell Leanor in Gedanken nach und schob sich die Tastatur so zu Recht, dass er ohne Probleme schreiben konnte.

Mit wenigen ‚Klicks' mit der Maus hatte er das Internet und die E – Mail Funktion seines Rechners geöffnet und begann in kurzen Sätzen die Situation zu beschreiben. Natürlich so, dass zwar Andersen daraus entnehmen konnte, dass es eine Änderung im Vorgehen gegeben hatte – jeder andere jedoch nicht wissen konnte, um was es ging. Nachdem er die Mail abgeschickt hatte, lehnte er sich wieder in seinen Sessel zurück.

Nie hätte er geglaubt gemeinsame Sache zu machen mit den Wesen deren Vernichtung seine Aufgabe war.

Aber wenn man es genau nahm – und er nahm es _sehr_ genau – arbeitete er mit einem _Mann_ zusammen. Weder einem Vampir, noch einem Werwolf, nein, einem Mann. Einem äußerst gebildeten, charismatischen Menschen, mit Fähigkeiten ausgestattet, die selbst Alucards übersteigen sollten – zumindest behauptete Damien das.

Natürlich hatte er anfangs Zweifel gehabt, als man ihn kontaktiert hatte. Immerhin war er ein Mann Gottes. Doch war es nicht ein Segen, dass dieser Zauberer und seine Tochter existierten? Ein wahrer Glücksfall? Denn eines hatte Maxwell begriffen:

Wenn er Hellsing vernichten wollte, würde er das nur durch ihn schaffen. Den Meister der Spiegel…

_Und wenn das einmal geschehen ist, gibt es kein zurück…_ Maxwell rieb sich gedanklich die Hände. Wie gerne würde er Integral Hellsings Gesicht sehen, wenn sie verstand… Wenn sie begriff, dass ihr Kampf umsonst war und dass weder Soldaten, noch anderweitig Hilfe von Iscariot zu erwarten war….

Natürlich hatte sein kleiner Pakt auch einen Preis. Er hatte ein Stück seiner Seele verkauft, für den Vatikan wäre er schon bald ein Verräter und er bezweifelte, dass seine Vorgesetzten seine Beweggründe verstehen würden, wenn er sie vorbrächte. Sie waren schon immer viel zu antiquiert und steif gewesen. Nicht flexibel genug. Wenn sich einem die Möglichkeit ergab, etwas verändern zu können, so sollte man die Gelegenheit ohne zu zögern beim Schopfe packen! Wahrscheinlich würden sie ihn für verrückt erklären… Aber um die Wahrheit zu sagen, er hatte noch nie so klar gedacht. Er sah alles ganz genau vor sich…

Eine neue Welt , in der es nur einen _Glauben_ gab, nur einen _Gott_…

Er lachte leise.

…_und wenn dass nicht im Sinne Damiens ist_? Fragte eine leise Stimme des Zweifels.

_Es ist in seinem Sinne! _Brachte Maxwell die Stimme sofort zum Schweigen. Aber belog er sich nicht selbst? Glaubten Wesen wie er nicht an gar nichts? Außer vielleicht an sich selbst?

_Er hat mir ein Land meiner Wahl zugesichert, sobald er seine Macht ausgedehnt hat! _Zerstreute Maxwell seine eigenen Zweifel. _…und in diesem auserwählten Land wird es nur Katholizismus geben! All die anderen Plagen werden entweder konvertieren oder verschwinden…und was den Rest der Welt betrifft, werden wir sehen, wie sich der Meister macht. Immerhin haben wir noch Andersen… _

Er würde den Weg für Gott ebnen, dass hatte sich Maxwell schon vorgenommen, als er im Alter von acht Jahren das erste Mal in einer Kirche saß. Die Macht, die Liebe aber auch die Unberührbarkeit des Allmächtigen hatten ihn sofort berührt. Für die Menschheit war er der einzige Weg aus dem Verderben – dass hatte der kleine Jungen, der damals in der Kirche saß und andächtig der Rede des Pastors lauschte, augenblicklich erkannt. …und auch jetzt hatte sich an dieser Ansicht nichts geändert. Im Gegenteil… War er als junger Bursche noch zögerlich gewesen, so ging er jetzt umso drastischer mit Andersgläubigen ins Gericht. Er verfolgte seine Ziele hartnäckiger und er duldete keine zweite Meinung neben der seinen.

Ein Gegner seiner Ansichten hatte ihn einmal als einen Radikalen beschimpft. Radikal… Früher hatte er diesen Ausdruck steht's verteufelt und ihn mit „besonders leidenschaftlich" beschrieben, im Sinne von hartnäckig. Jetzt machte es ihm nichts mehr aus. Sollten seine Gegner ihn doch als Radikalen beschimpfen – sie waren nur neidisch auf seine Stärke und das, was er erreicht hatte.

Er hatte es satt für wirklich wichtige Entscheidungen stets die Einwilligung seiner Vorgesetzten zu brauchen…und dieses Haus würde ihn seinem endgültigen Ziel noch näher bringen. Es gab von außen vielleicht nicht viel her. Dafür war es im Inneren umso wertvoller. Eine geheime Einsatzzentrale in die er Jahrelang heimlich Zeit und Geld investiert hatte, um sie bereit zu machen…. Bereit für den letzten großen Akt, wie er selbst immer zu sagen pflegte.

Fast war es soweit. Es fehlten nur noch wenige Teile, die dem Puzzle hinzugefügt werden mussten. Aber ab dem Abend würden sie alle auf ihrem Posten sein.

Vielleicht sollte er sich noch einmal vergewissern, ob auch wirklich alles bereit war?

_Dummkopf! Hast du das nicht erst gestern getan? _

…_aber wie sagt man noch? Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste… _Gab Enrico zurück, nahm einen schweren Schlüsselbund an sich, der auf dem Schreibtisch lag und verließ sein Büro. Natürlich hätte er dies unter anderen Umständen nie getan, nicht in seinem derzeitigen Aufzug. Aber dass er derzeit allein in einem der Hauptquertiere der Allianz war, ließ ihn unvorsichtig werden.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick in die provisorisch eingerichtete Krankenstation. Ein Arzt und eine Krankenschwester behandelten normalerweise Verletzte. Jetzt war der quadratische Raum verlassen. Drei Betten standen dicht an dicht an der, von ihm aus gesehen, rechten Wand und ein breiter Schrank befand sich an der linken. Gefüllt mit allerhand Medikamenten, Mullbinden, Pflastern, Spritzen etc…. Eine gute Versorgung der Verletzten war bei ihrem Vorhaben wichtig. Sie brauchten jeden einzelnen Mann.

Enrico Maxwell schloss die Tür und ging die schmale Treppe hinab in das Erdgeschoss, nur um eine weitere Treppe hinab zusteigen, die in den Keller führte. Fast augenblicklich, als er an der schweren Stahltür angekommen war, änderte sich die Beschaffenheit der Wände. Sie bestanden nun aus grob gehauenen, grauen Steinen.

Der Schlüsselbund klimperte, als er diesen aus der Tasche zog und einen der Schlüssel auswählte um mit ihm die Tür zu öffnen.

Es kostete ihn einige Kraft die Tür zu öffnen und bevor er ganz hindurch schritt, tastete er an der rechten Wand nach dem Lichtschalter und betätigte ihn schließlich.

Grelles Neonlicht erhellte augenblicklich einen Gang, kaum zehn Meter lang und drei Meter breit. An seinen beiden Enden war jeweils eine Tür.

Seine Pantoffeln ermöglichten es ihm völlig lautlos über den Steinboden zu gehen.

Die von ihm aus rechte führte in einen kleinen fensterlosen Raum. Ein steinernes Gefängnis für die Wächterin. Momentan noch leer und uninteressant.

Maxwell wandte sich zur linken Tür. Auch hier musste er, nachdem er sie aufgeschlossen hatte, sich wieder abmühen sie zu öffnen. Doch als er es geschafft hatte und das Licht brannte und er den riesigen Raum der dahinter lag betrat, erfüllte es ihn erneut mit Erfurcht.

Wie immer, wenn er hier her kam.

Früher einmal hatten in diesem Teil des Kellers Weine gelagert. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie die Regale, die hier und dort sogar noch die ein oder andere Flasche enthalten hatten, entfernt worden waren, um Platz zu schaffen. Ohne die Regale, die bis an die gewölbte Decke gereicht hatten, wirkte der Raum alt. Als gehöre er zu einer Burg und nicht zu einem einfachen Landhaus.

Provisorisch angebrachte Glühbirnen baumelten von der Decke und bewegten sich leicht aufgrund des Luftzugs, der durch Maxwells Eintreten entstanden war.

Der Raum an sich war riesig. Maxwell schätzte ihn in etwa auf die Größe eines Fußballfeldes.

Seine Wände waren manchmal etwas ungerade und uneben, sodass die Wände einem entgegen zu kommen schienen, wenn man nur lange genug darauf starrte.

An der hinteren Wand glitzerte etwas und davor schien etwas zu stehen.

Er durchschritt den Raum mit der Sicherheit eines Besitzers, bis er zu dem Etwas vor der hinteren Wand kam.

Es entpuppte sich als ein steinerner Tisch, ohne große Schnörkel oder Verziehrungen. Ein rechteckiger Klotz der ihm gerade bis zur Hüfte reichte – auf dessen Oberfläche vier eiserne Ringe befestigt waren. Zwei befanden sich relativ gen Ende des Klotzes und zwei ein Stück weiter oben. Etwa in das obere Drittel des Klotzes, war eine runde Vertiefung gehauen, die je tiefer sie ging, spitzer zulief. Maxwell wusste, dass auf der anderen Seite ein dünnes Eisenrohr aus dem Klotz ragte, das mit dem Kegelförmigen Loch verbunden war. Das Blut der Wächterin würde in den Kegel tropfen und schließlich durch das dünne Rohr und in eine Schale laufen, die einer von Damiens Jüngern halten würde. Mit diesem Blut würde Leanor schließlich die in den letzten Zügen liegenden Siegel brechen und Damien, Meister der Spiegel wäre frei…. Er wusste nicht genau, wie das Blut zu Damien gelangen sollte.

Aber er wusste, dass es etwas mit dem Spiegel zu tun hatte. Sein Blick richtete sich auf den rechteckigen Spiegel an der Wand.

Es hatte sie einige Mühe gekostet, ihn anzubringen. Letztendlich hatte er jedoch gehangen, sehr zur Zufriedenheit Leanors. Maxwell wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was geschehen wäre, wenn der Spiegel bei dem Versuch gefallen und versehentlich kaputt gegangen wäre….

Der Tochter des Meisters zu folge, war dieser Spiegel der erste und wichtigste. Er bildete die Verbindung zu Damien in seinem unterirdischen Verließ. Wenn es stimmte, was ihm erzählt worden war, so hatte Leanor diesen wichtigen Spiegel geteilt. Die eine Hälfte hing nun an der Außenwand von Damiens Gefängnis und die andere Hälfte hing hier im Hauptquartier. Diese beiden Hälften waren so etwas wie ein Tor, durch das die Siegel von hier aus gebrochen wurden und Damien befreit werden konnte.

Hätte Integral mehr gewusst, hätte man ihn und das Haus bewachen müssen, doch so wie die Dinge lagen, wusste weder Integral noch ihr treuer Vampir, etwas darüber.

Integral hatte ihn, wie er es gewünscht hatte, auf dem Laufenden gehalten. Sie war einfach zu naiv…

Es war einfach, fast _zu_ einfach…

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Maxwells Lippen.

Viele Kreaturen und Menschen hatten zu dieser Zeit Anweisungen und alles lief wie in einem Schweizer Uhrwerk.

Präzise und genau…

A/N

Ich hoffe gen Ende wird es nicht zu platt!

Das Maxwell größenwahnsinnig wird, war schon eine recht frühe Idee von mir. Hoffentlich wirkt es nicht zu übertrieben aber ich denke schon, dass man Enrico Maxwell zutrauen kann, wirklich drastische Mittel zu ergreifen, um seinen Glauben auszuweiten – und seine Macht. Ich habe schon das Gefühl dass, wenn er das Angebot bekommen würde, er darauf eingehen würde, mit dem Hintergedanken, dass er durch Andersen immer ein Ass im Ärmel hat. Er kam mir einfach von Anfang an fanatisch rüber…wie Andersen…


	30. Chapter 30

A/N

A/N

Endlich gibt es was Neues!! Ich habe die Geschichte doch noch nicht aufgegeben und es nähert sich alles langsam dem Ende zu hehe!

Ach ja…Fargason ist ja tot…. Ok, dann bilden wir uns einfach mal ein, dass er noch lebt… (ich fand ihn ja eigentlich für einen Soldaten sympathisch…). Das habe ich total vergessen!! argh

Vielen dank Snookermaniac für dein Review, ich dachte es liest keiner mehr, was ja auch kein Wunder ist, aber meine Zeit ist einfach mehr als begrenzt…. seufz

Viel Spaß bei dem neuen Kapitel!

**Kapitel 29**

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er Hellsing Manor erreicht hatte. Theoretisch hätte er in der Zeit eines Lidschlages dort sein können, doch er genoss den Wind, der seinen kleinen Fledermauskörper umwehte zu sehr, als dass er sich einfach in Integrals Büro materialisiert hätte. Fliegen war etwas, dass ihm nach all den Jahren immer noch größte Freude bereitete, auch wenn die Fledermausgestalt, dank Bram Stoker, dem alten Säufer, etwas altbacken anmutete. Die letzten Meter zur Villa sparte er sich schließlich und nach einem letzten Flügelschlag materialisierte er sich direkt vor dem Schreibtisch seiner Herrin.

Diese zeigte sich jedoch nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt und fuhr fort, die Papiere die vor ihr lagen, durchzusehen, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Was gibt es Alucard? Fargason hat mich schon informiert, dass es keinen Ghoulangriff gab."

Im Klartext hieß es also: _Was willst du hier_?

_Interessant_… Würde sie sich von dem, was zwischen ihnen vor kurzem geschehen war distanzieren? Würde sie ihre Gefühle wieder abstreiten, obwohl er in ihnen gelesen hatte, wie in einem offenen Buch? Alucard bleckte die Zähne zu einem höhnischen Grinsen, als er, über den Rand seiner orangeroten Brillengläser hinweg, auf den blonden Haarschopf Integrals herab sah.

_Das_ würde er zu verhindern wissen…

„Dann tun wir einfach so, als wüsstet Ihr von nichts…", schlug der Vampir nonchalant vor und beugte sich über den Schreibtisch seiner Herrin. „…_Meister_…"

Integral hob den Kopf und lehnte sich automatisch ein wenig zurück, um Abstand zwischen sich und Alucard zu bekommen. Nicht, dass sie seiner Nähe überdrüssig geworden war, doch sie hielt sie von ihrer Arbeit ab…

„Dann erzähl' _du_ mir, was dort geschehen ist.", bot sie großmütig an und erwiderte seinen Blick herausfordernd. Die Antwort des Vampirs kam augenblicklich: „Es gab keine Ghouls. Nur eine Explosion. Ein paar Häuser wurden zerstört."

Die Brauen des Hellsing Oberhauptes schossen in die Höhe: „_Was_ für eine _Überraschung_…" „Ist es das?", fragte der Vampir und lehnte sich langsam über ihren Schreibtisch, wobei sich seine Hände auf die Armlehnen ihres Stuhls stützten. Er war jetzt so nah, dass seine Nasenspitze die ihre fast berührte und der Blick seiner roten Augen hielt dem ihren unerbittlich stand. Integral versuchte, so gut es ging, Haltung zu bewahren. Wenn Alucard glaubte, er könne sie so einfach aus dem Konzept bringen und mit ihr spielen wann immer es ihm beliebte, hatte er sich getäuscht! Sie würde sich nicht zu einer hilflosen Marionette machen lassen, die für seine Berührungen alles tat.

_Nicht wenn ich noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden habe_, dachte sie und zwang sich dazu, so uninteressiert zu erschienen, wie nur möglich. Egal was er im Sinn hatte, sie würde ihn auflaufen lassen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass nicht er es war, der die Fäden in den Händen hielt…

„Wenn du noch etwas weißt, Alucard, dann sag es mir jetzt! Ansonsten geh! Ich habe noch viel zu tun!"

Der Vampir grinste breit und entblößte seine spitzen Fangzähne. „Es gibt tatsächlich etwas, dass Euch Fargason sicher nicht erzählt hat…", begann er, nahm seine Brille ab und ließ sie in seinem Mantel verschwinden. „Die Frage ist nur, wie viel _Ihr_ bereit seid, für diese Information zu geben…_Integra_…" Ihren Namen hatte er geflüstert und nun lauschte er auf ihren Herzschlag, der sich augenblicklich verdoppelte. _Was für ein schöner Klang… _

Integral Hellsing lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Weit genug, um erneut etwas Abstand zwischen sich und den Vampir zu bringen, aber noch nah genug, um ihn nicht glauben zu lassen, sie hätte Angst vor ihm. Was hatte er vor?

Er lenkte sie, das war ihr mehr als klar. Sie wusste nur nicht wieso… Wollte er sie prüfen? War das _Geplänkel_ das er begonnen hatte, kaum dass er in ihrem Büro aufgetaucht war, nur ein Test ihrer Stärke? Es wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal…

Trotzdem was auch immer es war, sie würde _nicht_ darauf eingehen. Eine Grenze war schon überschritten worden, weitere Überschreitungen würde sie nicht dulden, genauso wenig wie Respektlosigkeit! Das kleine Mädchen in ihr, welches sie ihr Leben lang verdrängt hatte, dachte natürlich anders darüber und eine leise Stimme in ihren Gedanken fragte prompt, was daran so schlimm sei, wenn sie auf die Avancen des Vampirs einging?

_Genau das!_, gab sie der Stimme kontra. _Er ist ein Vampir!_ _Er liebt es mit Menschen zu spielen und wenn man ihm Schwäche zeigt, nutzt er es sofort aus! Es gibt keine Sicherheit in seiner Nähe, auch wenn er geschworen hat, mich zu beschützen… _

_Auch wenn er, neben Walter, die Person ist, der du am meisten vertraust…?_ Fragte die Stimme plötzlich und fügte hinzu:

…_und wenn er es ernst meint? _

Selbst in ihren Gedanken klang diese Annahme lächerlich, doch dann erinnerte sie sich an den Vorfall auf dem Balkon ihres Zimmers. Noch jetzt wurde ihr heiß und kalt, wenn sie daran dachte. Er hatte sie nicht nur körperlich berührt, sondern auch etwas in ihr, von dem sie geglaubt hatte, es nicht zu besitzen. Tiefe Emotionen… Gefühle, die über Hass, Zorn, Kälte oder Gleichgültigkeit hinausgingen. Wenn sie sich dies jedoch eingestand, war alles verloren. Alles, für das sie jahrelang gekämpft hatte.

Immer hatte sie sich behaupten müssen. Vor ihrem Onkel, vor den anderen Adligen, vor der Königin… Sie gehörte sich nicht selbst, sie gehörte den einfachen Menschen genauso, wie der Königin oder den Ghoulen. Selbst die verdammte „Allianz" besaß ein Stück von ihr, ohne dass sie selbst ein Mitspracherecht hatte. Sie, war dazu bestimmt, England vor diesem Pack zu schützen und diese Aufgabe, auf die sie eigens von ihrem Vater vorbereitet worden war, bestimmte sie ganz. Sie hatte sich daran gewöhnt, hatte sich daran gewöhnen müssen und hatte es schließlich akzeptiert.

Sie hatte dafür ihren Onkel getötet…, ganz davon abgesehen, dass er sein eigenes Schicksal selbst besiegelt hatte.

Aber der Moment mit Alucard hatte ihr all das wieder vor Augen geführt, zumindest als sie Zeit gehabt hatte, darüber nachzudenken. Der Wunsch nach etwas eigenem, nach Erfüllung und Unabhängigkeit brannte in ihr und je mehr sie es zu unterdrücken versuchte, desto stärker wurde er. Natürlich würde sie ihre Organisation, das Werk ihres Vaters, niemals im Stich lassen, eher würde sie sterben! Sie würde ihre Pflicht bis zum bitteren Ende erfüllen, das stand außer Frage. Aber dieser Augenblick auf dem Balkon, indem sie nur sich selbst gehörte hatte – und ihm – war eine Offenbarung gewesen. Gab es nicht die Möglichkeit diese kleinen Momente zu besitzen, ohne ihre Bestimmung oder sich selbst zu verraten? Sie würde niemals um seine Gnade betteln. Sie würde ihn nie anflehen, denn das würde ihr Stolz nicht zulassen, aber wenn er gewillt war, ihr diese Momente hin und wieder zu gewähren…

Sie würde damit umgehen können, wenn es nur zeitweise war. Sie würde es verkraften, wenn er ihr ins Gesicht sagte, dass alles nur ein Spiel gewesen war… Denn sie rechnete mit nichts anderem. Immerhin war er ein Jahrhunderte alter Vampir und sie würde ihn immer als die Bestie sehen, die er war.

Aber der bloße Gedanke daran, dass es vielleicht, _nur vielleicht_, mehr sein könnte, ließ sie erschaudern. Denn das würde alles – vor allem ihre eigenen Grundsätze – in Frage stellen.

Sicher, sie hatte von ihm geträumt, mehr als ein paar Mal und selten waren diese Träume wirklich jugendfrei gewesen. Vor allem als jugendliche Närrin hatte sie ihre romantischen Fantasien auf ihn projiziert. Die dunkle und mysteriöse Aura des Vampirs hatte sie damals in seinen Bann gezogen und es hatte vereinzelt Momente gegeben, in denen sie sich gewünscht hatte, im Erdboden zu versinken… Letztendlich hatte sie diese jugendliche Idiotie überwinden können, zumindest hatte sie das bis jetzt geglaubt… Bis die Träume wieder angefangen hatten und schließlich real geworden waren.

Dennoch würde sie sich nicht zu seiner Marionette machen lassen, deren Fäden er nach belieben ziehen konnte! Sie würde es ihm nicht zu leicht machen…

„Ich will keine Spielchen, Alucard!"

„Wer sagt, dass ich spiele?" Es war keine richtige Frage und der fast seidige Klang seiner Worte ließ wohlige Schauer über ihren Rücken rieseln. Trotzdem blieb Integral stur.

„_Was_ hat Fargason mir nicht erzählt?"

Das Gesicht des Vampirs verdunkelte sich und für einen kurzen Moment glaubte sie, er würde sich über die unsichtbare Grenze – die sie zuvor mit Worten gezogen hatte – hinwegsetzen, um auszuführen, was auch immer in seinen Gedanken vorging. Dann entfernte er sich jedoch von ihr, umrundete ihren Schreibtisch und stellte sich, zu ihrer linken, neben sie.

„Der Angriff auf Kensington war ein Ablenkungsmanöver."

„Hast du Beweise?" Sie sah ihn nicht an, fuhr aber auch nicht fort, sich um den vor ihr ausgebreiteten Papierkram zu kümmern. Glaubte er etwa, dass sie sich darüber nicht auch schon Gedanken gemacht hatte? Nach Fargasons Mitteilung war das das Einzige, was ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf gegangen war.

„Es war niemand da. Weder Vampir noch Ghoul…" Er hielt inne und sah aus dem Fenster, als halte die beginnende Morgendämmerung weitere Antworten für ihn bereit. Natürlich wusste er immer noch mehr, als Integral. Aber wenn sie glaubte, er würde ihr alles vorkauen, dann hatte sie sich geschnitten… „Die Explosion gehörte zu einem Plan …"

„Nur wissen wir nicht für _was_!" Unterbrach ihn Integral kalt. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht. So weit, war ich auch schon! …und trotzdem sind wir wieder am Anfang. Wir wissen zwar, mit _wem_ wir es zu tun haben und dass es einen Krieg geben wird, haben aber nicht die geringsten Anhaltspunkte _wo_ die „Allianz" beginnen wird oder _wie_ _wir_ sie aufhalten können! Wir wissen, dass der „_Zauberer_" der Kopf der „Allianz" ist – allein der Brief, den ich bekommen habe spricht Bände – aber das ist auch schon wieder alles! Meine Männer arbeiten Tag und Nacht, verfolgen jede noch so kleine Spur und jede endet in Sackgassen! Wir kommen an eines ihrer Verstecke heran und kurze Zeit später sind sie verschwunden und unser Spitzel tot…" Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, doch sie widerstand dem Drang auf die Tischplatte zu schlagen, um ihrem Zorn Luft zu machen. Stattdessen griff sie nach ihrer Zigarrenkiste und holte sich eine ihrer Kubanischen Schätze heraus. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis blauer Rauch von deren Ende aufstieg und sie genüsslich am anderen zog. Wenigstens _etwas_ das nur ihr gehörte…

„Wie zum Teufel sollen wir einen Krieg abwenden, wenn wir nicht wissen, mit was wir rechnen müssen?! Wir sind nicht dumm, Alucard. Aber egal, wie man es dreht und wendet…"

Sie machte eine ausholende Bewegung mit der rechten Hand, gefolgt von einem Schweif aus blauem Dunst. „Ich habe die besten Soldaten hier. Dich, Seras, Walter und selbst Andersen… Auch besitzen wir das, was die „Allianz" noch will, außer der Herrschaft über England, nämlich Rune… Es stand deutlich in dem Brief. Wir haben Rune, auch wenn sie nichts taugt – und da kannst du mir erzählen, was du willst, Alucard – sie ist _schwach_!" Ihre Augen verengten sich unvermittelt und ihr Blick schien in weite Ferne zu rücken, als wäre ihr plötzlich etwas eingefallen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Alucard seine Herrin und ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln umspielte einen seiner Mundwinkel. _Endlich benutzt Ihr Euren Verstand, Integral… Auch wenn es Euch nichts bringen wird…_, dachte er. Das Hauptziel der Allianz war nicht Hellsing – war es nie gewesen – ansonsten hätten sie angegriffen, als weder er, noch Andersen, noch Seras in der Villa gewesen waren.

_Aber das haben sie doch schon…_ Erinnerte ihn eine leise Stimme an den Ghoulangriff kurz nach Runes Erscheinen. _Wahllos und ohne Plan, aber sie haben uns angegriffen…_

Alucard unterdrückte ein Lachen, als er an das Spektakel zurückdachte. Das war kein Angriff gewesen, sondern ein Witz! Aber es hatte etwas oder jemandem gedient, das hatte er damals schon angenommen. Auch das kleine Scharmützel in der Gasse… Der eine der Werwölfe hatte etwas Blut von ihm mitgenommen… Es besaß eine gewisse Macht, ja, aber es war nahezu nutzlos, wenn man es trank. Außer man freute sich auf einen langsamen Tod, währenddessen einem die Eingeweide zerquetscht werden… Seine Neugier hatte ihn schließlich dazu überwunden, einen der Werwölfe entkommen zu lassen. Aber bis jetzt hatte sich daraus noch nichts ergeben…

_Schade_…

Aber bald war die Wartezeit zu Ende, das spürte er. Was immer auch geschehen würde, es passierte bald…und dann würden sich die Puzzleteile endlich zusammenfügen! Selbst für seinen Geschmack gab es noch zu viele Ungereimtheiten…

„_Ich bin…die Macht, die Rune die Fähigkeit gibt, Feuer herauf zu beschwören – und du bist die Verbindung, die ich brauche, um zu ihr vorzudringen…" _Die Stimme der Gabe Runes hallte in seinen Gedanken wieder, als würde sie erneut zu ihm sprechen, doch es war nur seine Erinnerung, in der dieser Satz seit er ausgesprochen worden war sein Unwesen trieb. Von allem was er herausgefunden hatte, war dieser Satz das Undurchsichtigste.

Er sollte helfen, damit Rune ihre Macht endlich annahm, auf der anderen Seite war Rune aber laut ebendieser noch nicht so weit, sich ihrem Schicksal zu stellen… Was hieß das für ihn?

Ihm war deutlich zu verstehen gegeben worden, dass er kaum etwas gegen den Meister ausrichten konnte. Er stammte nicht von der Blutlinie der McCallisters ab oder einer anderen Familie der Wächter. Alucard war klar, dass er dieses Mal nicht derjenige sein würde, der sich dem Gegner stellen würde, auch wenn sein Stolz darunter litt, schließlich war er der „König der Unsterblichen"!

Diesmal jedoch musste er _nur_ eine Entscheidung treffen…

Die Barriere, die Rune selbst unterbewusst errichtet hatte, musste sie aus eigener Kraft niederreißen. Sie musste lernen auf die Stimmen zu hören, was auch immer ihre Gabe damit gemeint hatte. Er selbst hatte sie bis an ihre Grenzen gebracht, ohne dass er damit etwas erreicht hatte. Vielleicht lag es nicht an ihm es erneut zu tun. Vielleicht musste er sie nur ein wenig in die richtige Richtung lenken…

„_Wenn sie den Stimmen nicht bald folgt, wird alles zu spät sein. Für sie, aber auch für Hellsing – und England…und für mich…"_

Das hatte das Ebenbild Runes, ihre „Macht", gesagt. Die Stimmen waren wichtig…

_Er_ würde also wieder das Zünglein an der Waage sein. Seine Entscheidung würde sie entweder retten oder ihren Untergang beschleunigen…

Wenn das ganze Trara, welches die „Allianz" veranstaltete einzig und allein dem Zweck diente, Rune in ihre Gewalt zu bekommen und Integra sich doch nicht von ihnen täuschen ließ, dann würde das Kind natürlich mit allen Mitteln beschützt werden. So würde Rune nie eigenständig werden…

Wenn alles nur _darauf_ hinauslaufen sollte musste Alucard gestehen, dass es – auch wenn _er _es _selbst_ schneller erledigt hätte – geschickte Schachzüge waren. Eine langsame Partie, während derer sich der feindliche Gegner so viel einverleiben konnte, wie nur möglich. Je länger Gegner A überlegen musste, desto größer waren die Chancen für Gegner B…. Wenn der große Angriff kam, wäre Hellsing Manor so gut wie ungeschützt, bis auf eine Grundbewachung. Alle Soldaten, er selbst, Andersen und Seras wären natürlich im Krisengebiet und das würde sich wahrscheinlich möglichst weit weg von Hellsing Manor befinden oder mitten in der Innenstadt. Dort, wo am meisten Schaden angerichtet werden konnte! _Vorausgesetzt, Integral verhält sich so, wie die Gegner es erwarten…_

Er würde sie also nur ein wenig lenken müssen, damit sie sich mit den Plänen der „Allianz" und des Meisters konform verhielt…

Wie er solche Eingriffe liebte…und dieses Mal tat er es sogar auf Geheiß einer anderen Macht und mit deren Segen! Nicht das es ihn, ohne diesen, von seinem Plan abgehalten hätte…

Während Alucard seine eigenen Schlüsse zog, ließ sich Integral Hellsing die Geschehnisse der letzten Wochen noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Sie wusste, dass Alucard neben ihr dasselbe tat, auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde. Ihn umgab wie immer, eine Aura der Gleichgültigkeit, als ginge ihn all das nichts an, obwohl ihr klar war, dass er innerlich wie auf glühenden Kohlen sitzen musste. Seit dem Kampf mit Inkognito hatte es für ihn keinen nennenswerten Gegner mehr gegeben. Niemandem, mit dem sich der „König der Unsterblichen" hatte messen können oder der ihm überlegen war. Dieser Meister der Spiegel versprach genau das zu sein, auf was Alucard sein Leben lang – oder zumindest seit einiger Zeit – gewartet hatte. Ein Gegner, der älter und vielleicht sogar mächtiger war, als er selbst. Jemand, bei dem er sich wirklich anstrengen musste, um ihn besiegen zu können.

Paladin Andersen war für ihn nur ein Sparringspartner. Sie war sich sicher, wenn der Vampir es wirklich wollte, könnte er ihn vernichten… Aber wer zerstörte schon sein Lieblingsspielzeug? Jedenfalls niemand der halbwegs bei Verstand war und sich nicht zu Tode langweilen wollte, auch wenn der Vergleich mit Alucard etwas hinkte, denn er war ja bereits tot…

Integral war sich nicht bewusst, dass die Finger ihrer linken Hand auf der Armlehne ihres Stuhls einen ungeduldigen, kaum hörbaren Rhythmus trommelten, als sich ihre Gedanken wieder dem eigentlichen und vor allem wichtigsten Thema zu wandten:

Der „Allianz" und ihrer Kriegserklärung.

Eigentlich hatte sie noch am selben Abend mit einem Angriff gerechnet, doch die „Allianz" hatte sie überrascht und sich bis jetzt ruhig verhalten. Bis auf die Explosion, die theoretisch auch von irgendeinem Verrückten hätte stammen können, gab es keine nennenswerten Vorkommnisse. Sofern nicht die Warnung mit den Ghouls gewesen wäre, hätte es sich bei dem Attentäter auch um einen einfachen Terroristen handeln können. Hätte…

Aber warum Sprengstoff verschwenden? Was hatte die „Allianz" damit gewonnen? Menschen sind gestorben oder wurden verletzt. Häuser zerstört… Es wirkte willkürlich…wie der erste Angriff auf Hellsing – Manor Wochen zuvor.

Die Beweggründe der „Allianz" kannte sie, zumindest hatte sie genug Vermutungen angestellt und Integral hätte ihre Hand dafür ins Feuer gelegt, dass alles mit dem Meister der Spiegel und seiner Tochter zusammenhing. Sie ging davon aus, dass er der Kopf des Ganzen war und die Befehle ausgab, die entweder seine Tochter oder dieser Andris ausführte.

Sie wusste, dass Seelen gesammelt wurden, um diesen Damien zu befreien und dass Rune von den Wächtern abstammte und die Macht in sich trug, ihn in seinem Gefängnis, wo immer sich dieses auch befand, zu halten. Zumindest theoretisch, denn was sie bis jetzt von den Fähigkeiten der jungen Frau gesehen hatte, war verdammt mager. Wie hatte sie nur so lange überleben können?

_Eine gute Frage….aber nicht die Wichtigste_, erinnerte sie eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _Wichtiger ist zu klären, was die „Allianz" vorhat. _

Dem konnte die Chefin Hellsings nur beipflichten und so stand sie wieder am Anfang und das Rätsel begann von vorne.

Wenn der Meister tatsächlich der Kopf war, dann lief natürlich alles auf seine Befreiung hinaus. Aber dafür wurden Seelen gebraucht, oder nicht? Es wäre einfacher und sicherer gewesen, wenn sie im Stillen weiter gesammelt hätten, anstatt sich öffentlich mit ihrer angeblichen Stärke zu brüsten. Es wäre unauffälliger gewesen, wenn sie sich auf den Kontinent verlagert hätten. Walters Berichten zu Folge hatten sie es zeitweise zwar getan, denn es gab Berichte von ähnlichen Fällen aus Frankreich, Deutschland, Spanien und sogar Skandinavien… Aber die meisten kamen aus England selbst. Schottland und Irland natürlich eingeschlossen.

Warum dann der Angriff vor ein paar Wochen? Er war planlos gewesen, ohne große Führung und sie hatten es nicht auf Rune abgesehen. Integral glaubte, dass, wenn die Ghoule in ihren vermoderten Gehirnen ein Ziel gehabt hatten, dann war es nicht Rune gewesen. Was zum Teufel nutzte ein Angriff, bei dem man schon im Vorfeld sagen konnte, dass er zum Scheitern verurteilt war?

Ein Test?

Plötzlich fielen ihr Alucards Worte auf dem Balkon wieder ein:

_Ich bin mir sicher, dass er eine Möglichkeit hat die Vorgänge in diesem Haus zu beobachten… Ich weiß nicht wie, aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass wir vorsichtig sein sollten…_

Das hatte er gesagt. Aber es war alles durchsucht worden. Niemand hatte auch nur die kleinste Kamera finden können, außer ihren eigenen natürlich.

Sie ließ ihren Blick argwöhnisch durch ihr Büro schweifen. Vielleicht diente der armselige Angriff einzig und allein dazu, eine Art Überwachungssystem zu installieren?

_Es wurde doch nichts gefunden_! Erinnerte sie sich selbst an ihre Überlegungen zuvor.

…_und wir haben es mit einer alten Macht zu tun…. _Der Gedanke kam unvermittelt und ließ sich nicht mehr verdrängen.

_Eine alte Macht_….

Ihr Blick glitt über die dunkle Tapete, hinüber zu dem riesigen Gemälde ihres verstorbenen Vaters – dem es an Größe trotzdem nicht im Entferntesten nahe kam – und von den dunklen Ecken des Zimmers, bis zu ihrem Schreibtisch vor sich. Die Papiere lagen unangetastet auf der Holzplatte, so, wie sie sie nach Alucards Ankunft in ihrem Büro mental verbannt hatte.

Neben ihnen stand der silberne Aschenbecher, in dessen ebener Oberfläche sie ihr eigenes, blasses Gesicht verschwommen ausmachen konnte und es traf sie mit der Wucht eines gut gezielten und noch besser ausgeführten Schlages. KO in der ersten Runde.

_Spiegel…_

_Meister der Spiegel… Natürlich…_

Deswegen hatten sie ihnen nie habhaft werden können… Die „Allianz" oder besser der Meister wusste, was sie vorhatten, weil er es aus erster Hand erfuhr und jedes Mal hatte er ihnen so zuvorkommen können! Wie auch immer er es angestellt hatte, er hatte die Spiegel präpariert und wusste so über _alles_ Bescheid! Der Angriff, damals…. Jetzt ergab alles einen Sinn! Wahrscheinlich war seine Tochter das ausführende Organ bei der Sache gewesen. Die Ghoule hatten Verwirrung gestiftet und sie hat, wie auch immer, die Spiegel manipuliert!

Integral war am Telefon, noch bevor sie wahrnahm, dass sie überhaupt nach dem Hörer gegriffen und gewählt hatte. Sie zählte gedanklich die Sekunden, bis abgehoben wurde und bellte augenblicklich Instruktionen in den Hörer:

„Walter! Verhängt alle Spiegel – nein, warte – abnehmen! Nehmt sie ab und zerstört sie!"

„Sir Hellsing… Es wäre ein immenser Schaden…" Begann der Butler am anderen Ende der Leitung, nur um sogleich unterbrochen zu werden. „Vergiss den Schaden oder das Geld! Die Spiegel sind die Kameras nach denen wir gesucht haben, Walter! Sie wurden manipuliert, frag nicht _wie_! Ich weiß es nicht! Nimm die Wachen zu Hilfe und durchsucht das gesamte Haus nach Spiegeln. Ob klein, ob groß, ich will, dass jeder Einzelne zerstört wird! Sofort." Sie wartete nicht ab, bis Walter ihren Befehl bestätigte, sondern legte auf, nachdem sie geendet hatte. Eines der wenigen Privilegien, wenn man sich vor niemandem – außer der Königin – zu rechtfertigen brauchte.

Integral konnte den Blick Alucards förmlich fühlen und begegnete diesem grimmig. „Die Spiegel, Alucard! Der Bastard – oder seine Tochter – hat unsere Spiegel manipuliert! Sie wussten bis jetzt alles, was wir wussten! Deswegen haben sie Rune nicht versucht zu entführen. Sie konnten sich anderen Dingen widmen, weil sie immer genau wussten, wo sie war! Deshalb haben sie auch zugelassen, dass wir die Ruine finden! Unser Wissen hätte ihnen nie geschadet! Sie kennen wahrscheinlich jeden Winkel dieses Hauses, vom Keller bis zum Dachboden und wir fallen auf ihre einfachen Tricks rein! Kensington, pah!" Sie spie den Namen aus, als wäre er pures Gift und nahm einen tiefen Zug von ihrer Zigarre. „Gut, dass ich hier keine Spiegel habe…", murmelte sie und verzog ihre schmalen Lippen zu einem zynischen Lächeln. „…ein unverhoffter Vorteil meiner Posit…" Sie stockte.

_Jetzt siehst du Gespenster… Es ist nur ein Aschenbecher und kein Spiegel_, wollte sie sich selbst beruhigen, doch die glänzende Oberfläche des Aschenbechers ließ ihr keine Ruhe.

Schnell öffnete sie eine Schublade ihres Schreibtisches und ließ den Gegenstand darin verschwinden. Sicher war immerhin sicher…

„_Kriegserklärung_…ein netter Streich… Aber wir werden ihnen eine schöne Falle stellen, Alucard", fuhr sie fort und benutzte eine kleine, weiße Tasse, aus der sie bis vor kurzem noch Tee getrunken hatte, als provisorischen Aschenbecher. „Wenn es zu einem Angriff kommt, wird _der_ ein Ablenkungsmanöver der „Allianz" sein und ich bin mir sicher, das ihr eigentliches Ziel Hellsing Manor sein wird. Rune, um genauer zu sein und wir werden ihnen eine Falle stellen…. Wir werden so tun, als ob wir darauf eingehen… Unsere Soldaten werden – auf Iscariot werden wir wie es aussieht verzichten müssen – der „Allianz" entgegentreten. Wir werden in den kommenden Kampf eingreifen und Rune wird hier bleiben. Natürlich werden ein paar Männer zu ihrem Schutz abgestellt, aber sie kann ja nichts, deswegen wäre sie uns im Weg…."

„Sie stammt von den Wächtern ab", gab Alucard zu bedenken und äußerte sich so zum ersten Mal, seit ihrem Wutausbruch. „Es fällt auf, wenn wir sie einfach hier lassen, meint Ihr nicht?"

„Aber für _uns_ ist das nicht wichtig, sondern nur für den Meister.", entgegnete Integral ohne ihn anzusehen. „…wir sind _viel_ zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die nötigen Kampfkräfte aufzustellen, um die Queen und England zu schützen…du verstehst?" Seinem Haifischlächeln nach zu urteilen, verstand er vollkommen und die Chefin Hellsings fuhr fort: „Rune bekommt einen Peilsender und du wirst immer eine Verbindung zu ihr offen halten, damit du weißt, wo sie sie hinbringen, falls der Sender entdeckt wird. Das dürfte für dich doch ein Kinderspiel sein, oder?"

„Sicher…aber was ist mit Walter?"

Integral runzelte die Stirn und sah zu ihm auf. „Meinst du nicht eher Rune?"

„Nein. Die Kleine ist so erpicht darauf ihr Versagen ungeschehen zu machen, dass sie _alles_ tun würde, was Ihr von ihr verlangt. _Nein_, ich rede von unserem Todesengel. Wie es mir scheint würde er sich eher die Hände abreißen, als seine _Schutzbefohlene_ zu verlieren…" Der Vampir unterstrich das Wort Schutzbefohlene mit einem viel sagenden Blick, als wisse er mehr, als er vorgab. Doch Integral hütete sich darauf einzugehen. Erstens wollte sie keine schmutzigen Details hören und es später bereuen und zweitens, hatte sie nicht vor das Ego Alucards, der sich meist als allwissend ansah, noch zu bestärken.

„Wenn er seine Gefühle nicht im Griff hat, ist das sein Problem..." Antwortete sie deshalb abweisend und wechselte das Thema: „Alucard. Wo befindet sich Rune jetzt?"

Der Vampir ließ sich ein wenig mehr Zeit, als es gebraucht hätte die junge Frau zu orten und antwortete dann: „Sicher in ihrem Zimmer."

„…und es gibt keine _unnatürlichen_…Aktivitäten im Gebäude?"

_Es kommt drauf an, was Ihr unter unnatürlichen Aktivitäten versteht…Integra…, _entgegnete er ihr anzüglich in ihren Gedanken und sie verschluckte sich fast am Rauch ihrer Zigarre. Geistesgegenwärtig kaschierte sie den aufkommenden Hustenanfall so gut es ging mit einem Räuspern und sah zu ihrem Untergebenen empor.

_Ich will nicht wissen, was meine Männer in ihrer Freizeit machen! _

_Eigentlich…_ Hier löste er seine Aufmerksamkeit vom Fenster und dem immer heller werdenden Horizont. _…hatte ich eher an uns gedacht…_

Die Intensität seines Blickes brachte sie augenblicklich zum Schweigen. Sie hatte sich schon einen Kommentar zu Recht gelegt, mit dem sie ihm kontra geben wollte… So war zumindest der Plan gewesen… Aber in ihrem Kopf herrschte augenblicklich Leere und ihr Denken wurde von einem Paar blutroter Augen fast vollständig eingenommen. Der Drang aufzustehen, um sich in seine Arme sinken zu lassen, gewann immer mehr an Anziehungskraft, derer sie sich nicht entziehen konnte…. Die Zigarre lag vergessen in der weißen Tasse auf ihrem Schreibtisch und ehe sie sich versah, hatte sie sich bereits erhoben. Gleichzeitig legten sich seine Arme, wie auf ein Stichwort, um sie und zogen sie fest an sich.

_Wie eine hilflose Marionette…._

Wurde sie nicht genau zu dem was sie hasste?

„ Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit…", begann sie, mehr um sich selbst zu überzeugen, als Alucard, das was im Begriff war zu geschehen beenden zu müssen. Sie _musste_ den Bann durchbrechen, der sie unabwendbar zu ihm zog. Sie musste es wenigstens versuchen!

Alucard durchschaute sie jedoch sofort.

„Wann dann?!", entgegnete der Vampir und der leicht aggressive Unterton seiner Stimme blieb ihr nicht verborgen. Genauso wenig wie das Feuer, das in seinen Augen zu lodern schien, als er in einem ruhigeren Ton fortfuhr: „Ihr werdet in den nächsten Tagen sehr beschäftigt sein! Natürlich kann alles nur wenige Stunden dauern. Vielleicht aber auch Tage und wenn Euer kleiner Plan fehl schlägt Wochen…oder _Monate_… Was ist, wenn England brennt? Vielleicht werdet _Ihr_ sterben, Integra…"

„Nicht bevor die „Allianz" vernichtet ist!"

Ein Lächeln huschte über seine bleichen Lippen. Sie war so stur…so stolz…und er begehrte sie nur noch mehr, je stärker sie sich versuchte ihm zu entziehen. Dabei hatte sie schon längst verloren, sie wusste es nur noch nicht! „Weiß das auch die „Allianz"?", fragte er leise, bevor sich sein Mund auf den ihren presste. Er wollte keine Antwort auf seine Frage. Es war bereits genug geredet worden. _Zu viel_, für seinen Geschmack.

Die Kette ihrer Gedanken riss unweigerlich ein, als seine Lippen die ihren berührten und er den Kuss im selben Moment vertiefte. Seine Zunge begann mit der ihren zu spielen, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan. Ein altbekannter Tanz, in dem dennoch er der Meister war und sie die Schülerin, begierig ihm zu folgen und zu lernen. Ihr blieb keine Zeit die Situation zu analysieren und wie zuvor, auf dem Balkon vor ihrem Zimmer, wurde sie mitgerissen in einem Strom aus Gefühlen, die sie zu lange unterdrückt hatte, um sich jetzt noch dagegen wehren zu können. Ihre Augen schlossen sich automatisch und ihr Körper streckte sich dem seinen entgegen, signalisierte ihm ihre Zustimmung, noch ehe Integral selbst darüber entscheiden konnte. Seine Hände glitten unter ihr Jackett und obwohl er noch seine Handschuhe trug und sie genau wusste, dass seine Hände kühl waren wie der Atem des Winters, schien dieser Kontakt ihre Haut zu verbrennen. Bilder fluteten durch ihre Gedanken, bei denen sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie ihrer eigenen Fantasie entsprungen oder Visionen waren, die Alucard ihr schickte. Doch es war ihr gleich, denn die geistige Stimulation, unterstützt durch seine Berührungen ließen ihren Körper augenblicklich in Flammen stehen und sie sehnte sich danach, dass die Bilder, die sie vor ihrem inneren Auge sah, Realität würden. Denn jene Bilder, die ihr unter anderen Umständen die Schamesröte ins Gesicht getrieben hätten, verhießen jetzt nichts als Erlösung. Ihr Entschluss sich nicht wie eine Marionette lenken zu lassen, war ins Wanken geraten und sie hätte nicht gewusst, was sie getan hätte, wenn er sich ihr jetzt entzog… Ihm schien jedoch nichts ferner zu liegen, denn er zog sie nur noch fester an sich und nur hin und wieder entließ er sie kurz, damit sie Luft holen konnte. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen und während sich ihre Arme um seine Nacken wanden, reduzierte sich ihre gesamte Wahrnehmung auf ihn. Auf seine Hände, seine Lippen, seinen Körper und seinen Duft. Etwas brachte sie trotzdem aus dem Konzept und zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit fort von ihm. Nur ungern öffnete sie ein Auge, um zu sehen, was es war, dass sie mit einer unsichtbaren Hand konstant auf die Schulter zu tippen schien und die Realität holte sie augenblicklich ein.

Ein hellroter Streifen am Horizont begann langsam die samtene Dunkelheit zu vertreiben und kündigte den Rückzug der Nacht an. Es dämmerte…

„Du musst gehen…" Forderte sie ihn leise, wenn auch unwillig, auf, noch ehe sie sich über die Wahl ihrer Worte klar geworden war. _Du musst gehen_ … Wie kitschig klang das? Unweigerlich fühlte Integral sich an eine dieser idiotischen Romanschnepfen erinnert, die nicht in der Lage waren, sich selbst zu beschützen. Fast hätte sie ihre Gefühle mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben zum Ausdruck gebracht, wenn diese drei kleinen Worte nicht der Wahrheit entsprochen hätten. So überladen sie auch klangen, gaben sie doch exakt das wieder, was geschehen würde. Er _musste_ gehen! Denn auch wenn Alucard der „König der Unsterblichen" war, so war er doch _nur_ ein Vampir…und sie war nicht bereit ihn wegen einer Nichtigkeit, wie der Sonne, zu verlieren. Er rührte sich nicht und sie schickte ihm einen warnenden Blick. „Geh!" Sie hörte sich sicherer an, als sie sich fühlte und bekräftigte ihren Befehl, indem sie versuchte sich von ihm zu lösen. Einen kurzen Moment lang wirkte er diesem Vorhaben entgegen, indem er sie wieder an sich zog und gerade als ein kleiner Teil in Integral sich mit der Idee anzufreunden begann, sich dieser Sturheit letztendlich zu ergeben, ließ er sie abrupt los.

_Ich werde nicht mehr lange warten, Integra…, _vernahm sie Alucards Stimme in ihren Gedanken und wenn deren Anzüglichkeit nur einen Hauch seiner kommenden Taten verriet, wusste sie nicht, ob sie dem gewachsen war… Das Rot seiner Augen schien urplötzlich aufzulodern und unterstrich die vorangegangenen Worte mit einem unsichtbaren Feuer, dessen Flammen ihr Innerstes zu versengen drohten. Ein Versprechen auf mehr und eine unterschwellige Warnung zugleich, ihn nicht noch einmal abzuweisen. Gleich darauf begannen seine Umrisse undeutlich zu werden und der Vampir selbst war Sekunden später verschwunden.

Mit einem erschöpften Seufzer ließ sich das Oberhaupt Hellsings in ihren Stuhl fallen. Der beginnende Tagesanbruch hatte sie gerettet. Ohne dieses kleine Wunder der Natur hätte Alucard dieses Mal seinen Willen bekommen. Ob in ihrem Zimmer oder hier. Integral bezweifelte, dass sie sich ihm hätte entziehen können… Sie vermochte ja noch nicht einmal die Bilder zu vergessen, die er ihr geschickte hatte! Bilder von zwei nackten Körpern, die sich lustvoll aneinander rieben, sich einander hingaben… Sie konnte fühlen, ohne dass sie es sah, wie die Sonne langsam über den Horizont hinaus kroch, um ihre warmen Strahlen über das Land zu schicken. Glühende Vorboten eines neuen Tages, der vielleicht schon das Ende Londons einläutete...und sie konnte die Bilder nicht vergessen…

Kaltes Wasser klatschte gegen die Wände der Badewanne und schwappte um ihren Körper. Fröstelnd schlang Rune die Arme um ihren Oberkörper und für kurze Zeit wusste sie nicht, wo sie war. Dann klärte sich nicht nur ihr Sichtfeld, sondern auch ihr noch müder Verstand und sie begriff, dass sie in der Badewanne eingeschlafen sein musste. Zitternd vor Kälte erhob sie sich vorsichtig und stieg aus der Wanne.

Nachdem sie sich angezogen und ihren durchgefrorenen Körper mit der benötigten Wärme in Form von Kleidung versorgt hatte, begann sie damit ihre Haare zu trocknen.

Der Lärm des Föhns dröhnte in ihren Ohren, während sie mit der freien Hand ihre nassen Strähnen auflockerte, damit sie besser und schneller trockneten. Die beschleunigte Luft pfiff ihr um die Ohren und mit einem Mal fiel ihr ihr Traum wieder ein und dass es sich dabei um keinen Traum gehandelt hatte! Ihre Mutter…war hier gewesen, bei ihr… Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie ihre richtige Mutter gesehen, zumindest ihre Seele, wie auch immer das möglich gewesen war und die Nachricht, mit der sie zu ihr gekommen war… Der Angriff…. Sie musste zu Sir Hellsing!

Für einen Augenblick glaubte Rune am Boden festgefroren zu sein. Sie wollte sofort zu Sir Hellsing, um ihr von dem Geschehen zu berichten, aber sie fand sich einfach nicht dazu in der Lage, loszulaufen. Wie eine Statue stand sie vor dem Waschbecken und sah auf ihre verschwommene Reflexion im Spiegel. Der Fön in ihrer rechten Hand pustete ihr weiter ungeniert Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht, deren Enden ihre Haut pieksten und ihre linke Hand schwebte in der Luft über ihrem Kopf. Bewegungslos, als hätte der Blick der Medusa sie in Stein verwandelt.

Fetzen des Traumes geisterten noch durch ihre Gedanken… Ihre Mutter war zu ihr gekommen... Sie hatte sie gewarnt…

_Ich habe es geschafft Damiens Tochter zu entkommen. Sie hat mich, meine Seele, bis jetzt in ihrem Spiegel gefangen gehalten…._

Die Stimme hallte in ihrem Kopf wieder, als spräche ein Geist zu ihr.

Dann geschah alles auf einmal. Sie riss sich aus ihrer Erstarrung, schaltete den Fön aus und im selben Moment flog die Tür zu dem Badezimmer auf. Zwei Soldaten drängten sich ohne Erklärung an ihr vorbei und ein dritter zog sie gänzlich aus dem Raum.

„Was soll das?" Irritiert sah sie den Soldaten an, der ihren Oberarm immer noch fest hielt.

„Es ist alles unter Kontrolle, Miss!", begann dieser und wurde, wie zum Beweis des Gegenteils von einem Ohrenbetäubenden Klirren unterbrochen. Flüche folgten und ein erneutes, helles Scheppern und Rune wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass den Soldaten soeben der Spiegel über dem Waschbecken kaputtgegangen war. Einer der beiden Soldaten stürmte aus dem Waschraum, durchquerte im Stechschritt den ihren und verschwand im Flur. Als er, Sekunden später, wieder auftauchte, hielt er einen Handfeger und einem altmodischen Jutesack in den Händen. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte sie sich ein Lachen wahrscheinlich nicht verkneifen können, aber wie es im Moment aussah, erschien allein der Gedanke daran stupid. Denn die Soldaten waren in voller Montur, als erwarteten sie jederzeit einen Angriff.

„Unter Kontrolle?" Runes Blick wechselte ungläubig zwischen ihm und dem Badezimmer hin und her. Was auch immer für das Verhalten der Männer verantwortlich war, hinderte sie nicht daran es in Frage zu stellen. „Was genau tun die da und…_wieso_?"

„Alle Spiegel werden aus Sicherheitsgründen aus dem Haus entfernt. Haben Sie noch irgendwo einen Spiegel, egal wie klein?"

„Nein." Das Splittern von Glas, wahrscheinlich des Spiegels, lenkte sie erneut ab und zog ihren Blick zum Badezimmer.

„Denken Sie nach!", drängte der Soldat, als ob von ihrer Antwort sein Leben abhinge.

„Ich…" Sie überlegte kurz und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, gar keinen!"

„Auch kein Handspiegel?"

„Seh' ich aus, als würde ich tagtäglich in einen Handspiegel gucken? Und lassen Sie meinen Arm los!", fügte sie gereizt hinzu, ohne zu wissen, warum genau sie die Hartnäckigkeit des Mannes auf die Palme brachte. Immerhin tat er doch nur seine Pflicht… Der Soldat sah sie an, als hätte sie ihm so eben in einer fremden Sprache geantwortet. Er musterte sie abschätzend. Entweder glaubte er sie würde Hals über Kopf die Flucht antreten, wenn er ihrer Aufforderung nachkam, weil sie die Verursacherin allen Übels war oder er gehörte zu der Sorte Mann, die sich von einer Frau nichts sagen ließen. Das Geräusch von Glassplittern die über Fliesen kratzten durchbrach die Stille, die ansonsten in dem Raum geherrscht hätte.

„Wir tun nur unseren Job, _Miss_!", antwortete er ihr schließlich indirekt und ließ ihren Arm los. Rune rieb sich die pochende Stelle, denn sein Griff war nicht gerade sanft gewesen.

„Das merke ich…", murmelte sie und schickte ihm einen zornigen Blick. Notfall hin oder her, ein wenig Freundlichkeit schadete schließlich nichts!

„Gibt es ein Problem?" Vernahm sie plötzlich die Stimme Walters und sah ihn in der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer stehen. Augenblicklich fiel ihr der Brief ihrer Mutter ein und die Wahrheit, die dieser enthalten hatte und ihr Brustkorb schien sich mit einem Mal zusammenzuziehen, als wolle er selbst sie am Atmen hindern. Sie hatte es vergessen… Sie hatte einen Plan entwickeln wollen, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber in Zukunft verhalten sollte. Sie hatte sich etwas Zeit lassen wollen, um zu überlegen, ob sie es ihm sagen sollte und vor allem wann! Das war vor ihrem Bad gewesen und vor dem _Besuch_… Nun gut, eigentlich hatte sie erst einmal alles hingeschmissen, um ein Bad zu nehmen und um für kurze Zeit zu vergessen. Aber es wäre der nächste, logische Schritt geworden. Wenn nicht die Seele ihrer Mutter dazwischen gekommen wäre… Eine willkommene Überraschung, auch wenn Rune trotz allem an ihrer Richtigkeit zweifelte.

_Dir ist schon so viel außerhalb der Norm passiert und du zweifelst immer noch?_ Meldete sich eine Stimme in ihren Gedanken zu Wort, die an das Geschehene nur zu gern glauben würde.

_Es gibt Werwölfe, Vampire, besondere Menschen, wie den Pater und dich…, nicht zu vergessen den Meister, Damien… _

_Und wenn es einfach nur einer dieser realistischen Träume gewesen war? _Fragte sie zurück und bekam ihre Antwort sogleich, garniert mit einer Beleidigung.

_Dumme Gans! Du hattest eine Vision von Damien, als du noch nicht mal wusstest, wer er ist! Du hast von dem Dorf geträumt und dem Mädchen und wo hat es dich hingebracht? Zu einer erneuten Vision und der Wahrheit! Selbst wenn du es nur geträumt hast, wird mehr Realität darin stecken, als du dir eingestehen willst! _

Fast glaubte Rune ein leises ‚mpf' in ihren Gedanken hören zu können, mit dem ein unsichtbares Männchen seine unsichtbaren Arme über seiner imaginären Brust verschränkte. Eben ein Wesen in ihren Gedanken, dessen Stimme ihr jedoch laut und klar zu verstehen gab, was sie sich nicht eingestehen wollte:

Ihre Träume waren eine Art Wegweiser.

Zumindest ein paar.

Aber das half ihr auch nicht bei der Frage, wie sie sich Walter gegenüber verhalten sollte. Was sollte sie tun? Was sollte sie sagen? Ignorieren konnte sie ihn nicht, auch wenn alles in ihr schrie wegzulaufen. Es löste schließlich nichts und es wäre verdammt undankbar…auch wenn er zugelassen hatte, dass… _Was Alucard getan hat, ist deine eigene Schuld_! Wies sie sich in ihren eigenen Gedanken zurecht, noch bevor sich letztere in diese Richtung stahlen. _Du hast deine Fähigkeiten angeboten und hast nichts geschafft! Ein Test war mehr als angebracht!_

So sehr ihr eigenes Versagen auch schmerzte, so weh tat die Erkenntnis, dass sie überreagiert hatte. Natürlich war das Szenario, welches Alucard geschaffen hatte, grausam gewesen. Aber so etwas Derartiges konnte geschehen, vielleicht nicht durch Alucard, aber die „Allianz". Jeder Zeit und wenn sie dann nicht funktionierte… Nicht auszudenken was diese Unfähigkeit anrichten konnte. Sie wusste, dass sie diese Fähigkeit besaß, zwar nur in kleinem Maße, aber sie besaß sie. Sie hatte es Sir Hellsing bewiesen. Sie hatte Walter gerettet und dabei Feuer aus dem Nichts beschworen. Gut, sie war nicht wirklich bei Verstand gewesen… Dennoch hatte sie es geschafft und dann wollte sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben diese ihr gegebene Fähigkeit Feuer abzuleiten trainieren und es geschah nichts…

An dieser Misere hatte niemand Schuld außer ihr selbst…

Nichtsdestotrotz half ihr dies nichts bei ihrem derzeitigen Problem. Wie sollte sie Walter die Wahrheit sagen, ohne dass er sich von ihr distanzierte oder sie für verrückt erklärte? Außerdem musste sie sich noch bei ihm für ihre Reaktion nach dem test entschuldigen. Vielleicht sollte sie damit anfangen und es ihm dann, wenn ein Gespräch zustande kam, sagen. _Ähm, Walter…ich weiß es ist merkwürdig. Ich habe es selbst durch einen Brief erfahren. Du bist mein Vater…_ Selbst in ihren Gedanken klang es jämmerlich und sie wusste, dass sie es ihm nicht vorwerfen konnte, wenn er danach das Weite suchte.

„Nun…?" Riss die Stimme des Objektes ihrer Gedanken sie aus eben diesen. Sein aufmerksamer Blick huschte von ihr zu dem Soldaten neben ihr und etwas, dass sie nicht genau deuten konnte, huschte über seine Augen. Ihr wurde bewusst, wie die Situation vermutlich gedeutet werden konnte und verdrängte ihren Groll und ihre Angst augenblicklich.

„Nein. Ich war…nur etwas aufgebracht. Es war übertrieben, mein Fehler…." Hier sah sie den Soldaten an und dieser beantwortete ihr Eingeständnis mit einem knappen Nicken, bevor er das Zimmer verlies. Walter machte ihm mit einer eleganten Halbdrehung platz, ohne jedoch das Zimmer zu betreten.

„Rune. Sir Hellsing möchte dich sprechen."

„Eigentlich wollte ich gerade zu ihr, als ich…", hier wurde sie von den Soldaten unterbrochen, die aus ihrem Badezimmer kamen. Einer trug den Sack, der mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit die Überreste des Spiegels enthielt, über der Schulter. Der andere hielt den Handfeger in der Hand und beide versuchten sich ihr Unbehagen nicht anmerken zu lassen. In ihrer Position Spiegel zu zertrümmern und die Splitter aufzufegen entsprach wahrscheinlich nicht ihrem Sinn eines heldenhaften Soldatenlebens.

„…als ich aus meinem Badezimmer geschmissen wurde." Vollendete Rune den Satz, als die beiden Männer das Zimmer verlassen hatten. Sie warf kurz einen Blick in das Badezimmer und sah sich bestätigt. Dort wo vor kurzem noch ein schöner, großer Spiegel gehangen hatte, grüßten sie jetzt nackte Fliesen.

„Was ist hier los, Walter?", stellte sie zum gefühlten zehnten Mal ihre Frage und wagte kaum seinem Blick zu begegnen. Der Butler Hellsings trat daraufhin in ihr Zimmer und zog die Tür hinter sich zu, als ob sie jemand belauschen könnte.

„Sir Hellsing glaubt, dass die Spiegel präpariert worden sind und diesem Spiegelmeister als eine Möglichkeit dienen, die Vorgänge in diesem Haus zu überwachen." Beantwortete er ihre Frage geflissentlich. „Damien…" Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Sie hatte ihn verdrängt, hatte versucht nicht mehr an den Vorfall in Irland zu denken. Sie sollte eine Wächterin sein und er wollte sie vernichten… Das hatte ihr gereicht… Sie hatte es verdrängt, wie ein kleines Kind. Hatte es vergessen wollen…

„Ja." Walter nickte und trat neben sie. Er konnte sehen, wie sie versuchte ihre Fassung zu bewahren, trotz der Angst, die sich in ihren Augen widerspiegelte. Er hob die Hand, um sie ihr beruhigend auf die Schultern zu legen und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Dem Zufall war es zuzusprechen, dass sein Blick auf ihr Bett fiel und das, was er dort sah, seinen Glauben in Rune erschütterte.

Es war nicht das zerknitterte Laken, das ihn aus der Fassung brachte oder die zwei dicht beschriebenen Seiten Papier, die darauf lag – aus dieser Entfernung konnte er die Schrift sowieso nicht lesen – es war das Foto, welches daneben ruhte. Ein Foto, das er nur zu gut kannte, denn es war in _ihrem_ Besitz gewesen. Morgan hatte Sir Hellsing, Integrals Vater, damals gebeten, dieses Foto zu machen und ihn selbst regelrecht dazu gezwungen. Er war nie der Typ für Fotos gewesen, doch nach ihrem Tod war er ihr dankbar gewesen. Hatte er doch zumindest ein paar Erinnerungsbilder von ihr, auch wenn sie den Schmerz nicht lindern konnten, den er fühlte, jedes Mal wenn er eines davon betrachtete. Aber wie zum Teufel kam Rune in Besitz genau dieses Fotos? Hatte sie es ihm gestohlen? Wut kochte in ihm hoch, wie heiße Lava in einem Vulkan und verschleierte sein rationales Denken. Nie hätte er geglaubt, dass sie dazu in der Lage wäre. Er hatte ihr vertraut! Hatte ihr erzählt, was damals, vor so vielen Jahren, geschehen war und wie dankte sie es ihm? Sie stahl! Warum überhaupt? Weder er noch Morgan hatten eine Verbindung zu ihr. Sie war keine entfernte Verwandte, keine Nichte irgendwelchen Grades oder Tochter eines sehr guten Freundes! Genau genommen war sie _nichts_! Ein _Fragezeichen_!

Nur mit Mühe schaffte er es, seinen Zorn im Zaum zu halten und dem Impuls zu widerstehen, sie zu packen und zu schütteln, bis sie mit der Wahrheit herausrückte.

Stattdessen packte er ihre Schultern und drehte sie ruckartig so, dass sie ihn ansehen musste. Er registrierte den erschrockenen Blick ihrer Augen, als sie ihn ansah – und den Schmerz – den er ihr zufügte, in dem sich seine Finger in ihre Schultern gruben. „Woher hast du es?"

„Was?" Ihm entging ihr verzweifelter Ton nicht doch er war zu wütend, um darauf einzugehen. Verdammt, er war die ganze Zeit auf sie eingegangen. Jetzt reichte es!

„Das Foto!" In seinen Augen loderte kalte Wut, als er auf ihr Bett wies. „Wenn du es gestohlen hast, Mädchen, dann gnade dir Gott!"

Rune hingegen hörte zwar genau was er sagte. Doch zuerst ergab nichts einen Sinn. Gestohlen? Wieso gestohlen und wie kam er darauf? Foto? Welches Foto? Sie besaß keine Fotos! Dann folgte sie mit ihrem Blick seinem ausgestreckten Arm und sah den Grund für sein Verhalten. Der Brief und das Foto ihrer Eltern… Sie hatte es in dem Glauben dort gelassen, dass es niemand sehen würde. Ihre Einfältigkeit würde sie eines Tages noch in ihr Grab bringen…

Auf einmal hatte sie das Gefühl zur gleichen Zeit in Tränen auszubrechen und lachen zu müssen. Die Situation war einfach zu absurd! Hier stand ihr eigener Vater vor ihr und verlangte von ihr, dass sie Rechenschaft über ein Foto ablegte, das auch ihr – durch wen auch immer – nur zugespielt worden war. Er bezichtigte sie des Diebstahls, ohne die Wahrheit zu kennen, ohne zu wissen, wer sie war…

Sie hatte jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten.

Sie konnte ihn in seinem Glauben lassen und die Schuld für ein Vergehen auf sich nehmen, dass sie nicht begangen hatte. Er würde sie zwar hassen, aber so brauchte sie ihn nicht mit der Wahrheit konfrontieren, denn im Moment erschien ihr diese zweite Möglichkeit weitaus schlimmer. Allein der Gedanke auf ihn zuzugehen, ihm in die Augen zu sehen und ihm zu sagen, dass sie seine Tochter sei, war zu viel für sie. Die Angst vor seiner Reaktion ließ ihr förmlich das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und doch dröhnte ihr Puls in ihren Ohren und ihr Herz schlug unbarmherzig weiter.

Sie hatte zwei Möglichkeiten, aber sie musste sich für eine entscheiden. Jetzt!

„Lies. Lies den Brief…" Ein wenig überrascht stellte sie fest, dass sie mehr als einen artikulierten Ton herausbrachte, ohne über die Worte zu stolpern. Unfähig ihn anzusehen richtete sich ihr Blick auf sein Monokel, welches an einem dünnen Band von seiner Weste herabbaumelte. Es erinnerte sie an ein Beil, das langsam hin und her schwang, um das Opfer unter ihm letztendlich durch einen sauberen Schnitt zu zerteilen. Gnadenlos und tödlich, wie die „wires" mit denen er Ghoule vernichtete.

_Sie_ würde ihm die Wahrheit nicht erzählen. Nein. Sie konnte es nicht. Wenn er den Brief las, würde er alles wissen und dann… Was dann kam, konnte sie nicht vorhersagen. Walter war ein guter Mensch, das wusste sie, aber wenn er wieder wütend wurde und sie auch nur mit einem Viertel des Zorns ansah, mit dem er sie vor ein paar Minuten angesehen hatte…

Das würde sie nicht überleben, denn er war die einzige Person in Hellsing – Manor, der sie ausnahmslos vertraute…_vertraut hatte_.

„Welchen Brief?" Hörte sie seine kalte Stimme über sich. Was sollte ein Brief ihm erklären, was er nicht schon wusste? In seinen Augen war die Situation klar. Das Bild befand sich in ihrem Besitz, also musste sie es ihm entwendet haben!

„Au-f….auf dem Bett." Soviel zum zusammenhängenden Satz… Ihr Blick richtete sich vom Monokel auf den Fußboden, denn sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, es anzusehen. Es schien mit einem Unheil verkündenden Glänzen, die Sekunden zu zählen, die ihr noch blieben, bevor es endgültig zu spät war.

Ihr Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust und dumpfe Angst schnürte diese gleichzeitig zusammen, als sie mehr hörte als sah, wie sich Walter von ihr entfernte und auf ihr Bett setzte. Das Knistern von Papier drang an ihre Ohren und Rune wusste, dass es jetzt kein zurück mehr gab.

A/N

Das war s leider schon wieder. Bitte reviewt wie es euch gefallen hat!


	31. Chapter 31

A/N

A/N

Vielen Dank noch mal snookermaniac für dein Review!! Hier ist das nächste Kapitel, leider nicht ganz so lang, wie das letzte und auch nicht so gut geschrieben, fürchte ich. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass es dir gefällt und bitte review,

LG

Halfmoon

**Kapitel 30**

Nach einem prüfenden Blick zu Rune richtete Walter sein Augenmerk auf die zwei Seiten, dünnen Papiers in seinen Händen. Es gelang ihm seine Wut einigermaßen im Zaum zu halten, ohne, dass er die Blätter in seinen Fäusten zerknüllte.

Sie hätte ihn nicht mehr enttäuschen können, als wenn sich herausgestellt hätte, dass sie mit dem Feind gemeinsame Sache machte. Er hatte ihr geholfen, hatte ihr beigestanden und wie dankte sie es ihm? Fast war er versucht den Brief einfach zur Seite zu legen, aufzustehen und das Zimmer zu verlassen. Immerhin gab es wichtigeres um das er sich kümmern musste! Seine Ehre ließ es jedoch nicht zu. Denn auch wenn er wütend war – verdammt wütend, um genau zu sein – gab ihm das nicht das Recht, sich wie ein störrisches Kind aufzuführen. Ein Teil von ihm wollte Runes Bitte ignorieren, sie vor den Kopf stoßen und ihr somit einen Spiegel vorhalten. Der andere Teil in ihm, der weitaus größere, erinnerte ihn jedoch an seine Pflicht als Butler und als Mensch.

So klemmte er sich widerwillig sein Monokel vor sein rechtes Auge und begann zu lesen.

_Geliebte Rune, wenn du diesen Brief liest, werde ich nicht mehr leben. Mein Name ist Morgan McCallister und__…__._

Walter hielt inne. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich.

_Das kann unmöglich sein. Das ist ein schlechter Scherz_… Er blinzelte, doch der Name änderte sich nicht. Seine Sehkraft hatte ihm keinen Streich gespielt. Dort auf dem gelblichen Papier stand _ihr_ Name!

Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte und erst als seine Lungen brennend nach Sauerstoff schrieen, tat er einen zittrigen Atemzug. Innerlich zählte er langsam bis zehn, bevor er von neuem begann. Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich sowieso nur um eine Namensgefährtin und Rune dachte jetzt, dass sie in irgendeiner Weise mit Morgan in Verbindung stand.

_Geliebte Rune,_ begann er erneut, nachdem er seine Emotionen soweit wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. …_wenn du diesen Brief liest, werde ich nicht mehr leben. Mein Name ist Morgan McCallister und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es anders sagen soll, aber du bist nicht die Tochter von Sean und Christine. Du bist mein Kind, Rune Morgana. Du bist eine McCallister__…_

Walter erstarrte. Zum zweiten Mal hatte er das Gefühl, als würde ihm das Herz aus der Brust gerissen und erneut musste er sich daran erinnern weiterzuatmen.

War es wirklich Morgan die diesen Brief geschrieben hatte? Konnte es sich nicht vielleicht doch um einen schlechten Scherz handeln?

Unbewusst versuchte er mit allen Mitteln die Möglichkeit zu verdrängen, dass sie es geschrieben hatte. Obwohl er längst wusste, dass dem so war, versuchte ein Teil in ihm es mit aller Macht zu leugnen. Dieser Teil wollte es einfach nicht glauben, obwohl Walter den Beweis in den Händen hielt. Denn auch wenn die Schrift krakelig ausfiel, so erkannte er sie doch als die Morgans… Trotzdem wollte er es immer noch nicht wahrhaben. Konnte es einfach nicht glauben! Morgan war nie schwanger gewesen! Er hätte es doch gemerkt, wenn…

_Warum hat sie dich dann für fast ein halbes Jahr verlassen?, _fragte ihn plötzlich die dunkle Stimme seiner Erinnerung. _Warum war ihr ständig übel? Warum war sie geschwächt?_

_Sie hatte gesagt, sie wäre krank… Dann musste sie fort… Es ging um ihre Familie…, _antwortete Walter schwach. Ein halbes Jahr war sie fort gewesen…kurz vor ihrem Tod… Damals, als er geglaubt hatte, sie verloren zu haben…

_Sie hat mich angelogen…,_ dachte er bitter. Warum hatte sie ihm nichts erzählt? Warum hatte sie ihm so etwas Wichtiges verheimlicht?

Es ging immerhin um seine Tochter!!

_Lies doch erstmal weiter, alter Mann! _Was fast wie die Stimme Alucards geklungen hatte, stellte sich im Nachhinein als die eigene heraus, gewürzt mit einem ordentlichen Schuss Zynismus. Denn diese Stimme ließ keine Ausflüchte gelten. Diese Stimme wusste, dass er es hätte früher merken und Schlimmeres hätte verhindern können. Sie wusste, was Walter selbst Jahrelang verdrängt hatte, denn sie war ein Teil seines Unterbewusstseins. So folgte er dem Rat dieser inneren, „Alucardresquen", Stimme und fuhr fort zu lesen:

…Sean und Christine O'Brian, die du zweifellos bis jetzt für deine leiblichen Eltern gehalten hast, sind wundervolle Menschen. Bitte sei ihnen nicht böse, dass sie es dir nicht früher gesagt haben. Aber ich wollte es so – du hättest es nicht eher verstanden.

Ich liebe dich, meine Kleine, mehr als mein eigenes Leben und deswegen muss ich dich abgeben.

Wie du mich angesehen hast, als du in meinen Armen lagst und sich deine kleinen Händchen zu Fäustchen ballten. Ich wünschte ich könnte dich mit nach Hellsing Manor nehmen. Aber das ist kein Ort für ein kleines Würmchen wie dich.

Ich weiß, er hätte sich so gefreut, dich zu sehen…

Du fragst dich sicherlich, warum dein Vater nie nach dir gesucht hat. Er konnte es nicht, da ich es ihm nie erzählt habe. Wenn er von dir gewusst hätte – dann hätte er Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, um dich zu finden, glaub mir das! Er ist ein wundervoller Mann und ich liebe ihn sehr...

Scham durchflutete ihn. Scham und unglaubliche Wut – auf sich selbst. Wie allein sie gewesen sein musste. Auf der einen Seite unglaublich glücklich über das kleine Wesen in ihren Armen und zur gleichen Zeit der einsamste Mensch auf der Welt, weil niemand da war, mit dem sie ihr Glück hätte teilen können. Er. Er war nicht dort gewesen, bei ihr… Zu wissen, dass das größte Glück, dass man erfahren hatte, nur von kurzer Dauer sein würde, dass man es bald wieder verlieren würde, war die Hölle. Er sprach aus eigener Erfahrung.

Nicht _sie_ hatte _ihn_ betrogen, sondern er sie… Er hatte gezweifelt und gehadert, während sie mit hoch erhobenem Kopf ihren Weg gegangen war. Hätte Morgan selbstsüchtiger gehandelt und ihr Kind behalten – ihr beider Kind – hätte er vielleicht nicht nur eine Verlobte sondern auch eine Tochter verloren… Er hätte jedes Jahr zwei Rosen mitnehmen müssen, anstatt einer. Walter zweifelte nicht im Geringsten daran dass, wenn Rune auf Hellsing Manor geboren worden wäre, der Feind eine Möglichkeit gefunden hätte auch sie, wie ihre Mutter, zu töten.

…Wenn du mir verzeihen kannst und du deinen Vater sehen und mit ihm sprechen willst, wende dich an Harold Birch, Marketplace 15 in London, England. Zeig ihm meine Unterschrift. Er weiß über alles Bescheid und wird dich zum Anwesen der Familie Hellsing bringen. Frage nach Walter C. Dolneaz. Er ist dein Vater…

Hier war sie. Schwarz auf Weiß… Die Wahrheit… Das, wovon Morgan aus ihrer Perspektive gesprochen hatte, noch einmal bestätigt zu sehen, trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

Rune _war_ seine Tochter! Sein Fleisch und Blut! Walter presste die Lider fest zusammen, um das Brennen zu unterdrücken. Erleichterung, Trauer, Hilflosigkeit aber auch Freude waren nur ein Bruchteil von dem Gefühlssturm, der in ihm wütete. Jetzt ergab endlich alles einen Sinn… Die Gefühle, die er für sie entwickelt hatte waren stärker gewesen, als die für Seras oder selbst Integral… Es hatte ihm fast schon ein wenig Angst gemacht, wie sehr sie ihn beschäftigte. Täglich hatte er an sie gedacht, hatte sich Sorgen um ihre Gesundheit gemacht und darüber, ob sie ihr Trauma verarbeiten konnte oder ob zuviel von ihr verlangt wurde…. Er wollte sie beschützen und ihr helfen… Diese imaginäre Liste hätte er noch endlos weiterführen können… Ganz zu schweigen von seinen eigenen Gefühlen. Er hatte Morgan in ihr gesehen. Sein Unterbewusstsein hatte sie mit ihr in Verbindung gebracht, bevor er wusste, dass es zwischen ihnen überhaupt etwas gab!

Anscheinend schien das unsichtbare Band, das zwischen Eltern und Kindern existierte, nicht einmal vor Unwissenheit und Distanz zu kapitulieren! Walter atmete tief durch, öffnete die Augen und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Zeilen:

…was ich dir jetzt erzähle ist der Grund, warum du diesen Brief nicht früher bekommen hast. Das was du gleich liest, darfst du niemandem erzählen! Schwöre es bei deinem Leben!

Werwölfe und Vampire existieren! Es gibt sie wirklich, wie dich, Sean, Cristine oder mich. Es mag verrückt klingen, doch das ist die Wahrheit.

Und du, mein Kind, du bist anders. Vielleicht hast du es schon gemerkt. Die Kraft, die in dir schlummert. Sie entfaltet sich bei jedem Wächter anders.

Wir Wächter sind auserwählt, den Meister der Spiegel, Damien, in seinem Verlies festzuhalten. Solange nur ein einziger Wächter existiert, ist dieser in der Lage, die Siegel, die den Meister gefangen halten, zu erneuern.

Ich selbst weiß nicht, wo dieser Ort ist. Ich kann nur sagen, wenn du den Ruf hörst, ihn fühlst, dann folg ihm! Ich kann es nicht mehr. Meine Zeit ist bereits abgelaufen – und ich kann nicht zulassen, dass dein Vater an meiner Stelle stirbt.

Es ist nicht viel, das ich dir noch sagen kann. Ich weiß selbst sehr wenig darüber. Nur, dass die Kraft von Generation zu Generation weiter gegeben wird. Meine Zwillingsschwester war eigentlich die Auserwählte – eine Wächterin – und als sie starb ohne Kinder zu hinterlassen, ging diese Kraft irgendwie auf mich über. Vielleicht trug ich auch schon einen Teil davon in mir, immerhin waren wir Zwillinge, Kara und ich. Ich kann es nicht erklären – jedenfalls bekam ich Visionen und meine bisherigen Fähigkeiten im Kampf steigerten sich rapide. Ich sah ein Wesen, eine Fratze mit Augen aus Eis. Er ist es. Damien. Aber fürchte dich nicht vor ihm sondern vor seinen Helfern. Noch ist er gefangen. Aber Werwölfe und Vampire stehen ihm zur Seite um ihn zu befreien. Wenn das geschieht, werden wir Menschen und das Leben das du kennst, vernichtet!

Ich bete, dass nicht alles umsonst war und dich dieser Brief erreicht und du das Richtige tun wirst.

Ich liebe dich über alles,

deine Mutter

Seine Hände zitterten wie die Runes Stunden zuvor, als er die Papiere sinken lies.

Von einem Moment auf den nächsten hatte sich das Blatt gewendet. Sein Leben hatte einen wortwörtlichen Salto Mortale vollführt und Ereignisse und Erinnerungen waren bei dieser mörderischen Darbietung durcheinander gewirbelt worden. Er wusste nicht mehr was er fühlen sollte.

Hier war er wieder… Damien, der Meister der Spiegel und seine Helfer, die „Allianz"… Morgan wusste von ihm, als er und Sir Hellsing noch nicht einmal ansatzweise verstanden, was geschah. Warum hatte sie nie etwas gesagt?

_Wann hätte sie denn etwas sagen sollen? _Meldete sich seine innere Stimme augenblicklich. _Es war doch kaum Zeit! _

Walter wollte etwas erwidern, doch ein anderer Satz des Briefes lies ihn nicht mehr los:

…ich kann nicht zulassen, dass dein Vater an meiner Stelle stirbt…

Sie hatte ihm das Leben gerettet…

Der Knoten in seiner Brust zog sich fast bis zur Unerträglichkeit zusammen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Visionen gehabt, wie Rune, als diese von dem Dorf geträumt hatte und in einer dieser verdammten Träume hatte sie seinen Tod vorausgesehen… Wenn diese verfluchte Gabe nicht wäre, hätte er eine Frau und ein Kind und Rune eine intakte, ihre richtige Familie, gehabt …

Er hob den Kopf, zwang sich zu der jungen Frau zu sehen, die immer noch, mit gesenktem Kopf, mitten im Zimmer stand. Wie musste sie sich fühlen? Ein einziger Brief hatte die Erinnerung an die heile Welt die sie kannte, zerstört. Sie _hatte_ eine Familie gehabt. Einen Vater, eine Mutter und einen Bruder und all das war durch zwei Seiten dünnen Papiers als Lüge enttarnt worden. Zwei Blätter Papier hatten ihr ihre Familie, wie sie sie kannte, genommen und ihr einen alten Mann als Vater hinterlassen. Wo blieb da die Fairness?

_Es gibt keine Fairness im Leben! _Erinnerte ihn der kleine Teufel seiner Gedanken, der nur zu gern ein Bad in einer riesigen Wanne voll Pessimismus nahm, um sich darin zu aalen wie die Made im Speck. Vor seinem inneren Auge konnte Walter fast sehen, wie der kleine Kerl sich in der schwarzen Flüssigkeit ausstreckte und ihm neckisch zuwinkte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf um das beunruhigende Bild zu vertreiben und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt. Der kleine Teufel in seinen Gedanken mochte Recht haben, doch es half ihm nicht im Geringsten weiter! Er musste handeln, irgendetwas sagen, immerhin war er der Erwachsene von ihnen beiden – _und_ ihr Vater… Plötzlich kam ihm ein beängstigender Gedanke. Was war, wenn sie glaubte, _er_ wolle sie gar nicht als Tochter? Oder noch schlimmer, wenn _sie_ ihn nicht als Vater wollte? Was würde er tun, wenn sie es ihm direkt ins Gesicht sagte? Wenn… Er legte die zwei Blätter neben sich auf das Bett und stand abrupt auf, um jeglichen weiteren Gedanken zu unterbrechen. Seine Füße setzten sich in Bewegung und trugen ihn zu Rune, noch bevor er wusste, was er sagen wollte, wenn er bei ihr war. Als er schließlich neben ihr stand, wurde ihm plötzlich klar, dass es keine Worte gab, die ihr helfen würden, mit der Situation umzugehen. Keine Worte, die ihre mögliche Wut oder Trauer lindern konnten. Er wusste, das Schweigen manchmal besser war und doch _wollte_ er irgendetwas sagen… _Irgendetwas_! Aber alles was ihm einfiel hätte, laut ausgesprochen, billig und abgedroschen geklungen und für irgendwelche Floskeln war die Situation zu ernst. Er sah auf den schwarzen Haarschopf seiner Tochter herab. Sein Kind, das so viel durchgemacht haben musste und so viel verloren hatte…und der Drang sie in seine Arme zu ziehen, war so überwältigend dass Walter ihm nur noch nachgeben konnte…

„Ich habe eine Tochter…", flüsterte er leise, als verstünde er erst jetzt die Worte aus dem Brief und deren Bedeutung. „_Ich habe eine Tochter_…" Er hielt sie fest in den Armen und dieses Mal gelang es ihm nicht die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken...

Das Gefühl vor Nervosität und Scham jeden Augenblick im Erdboden zu versinken wurde immer stärker, so dass Rune glaubte, fühlen zu können, wie der Boden unter ihren Füßen nachzugeben begann. Wie würde er reagieren? Was würde er sagen? Würde er überhaupt mit ihr reden wollen? Sie hörte das Rascheln von Papier und wagte einfach nicht zu ihm zu sehen. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zu Hals, als sie hörte, wie er zu ihr kam und sie fand sich plötzlich in seiner Umarmung wieder. Ihr Herzschlag setzte für eine Sekunde aus und wie erstarrt fühlte sie, wie sich seine Arme fest um sie legten. Ein Gedanke jagte den nächsten:

_Er umarmt mich._ _Dann vergibt er mir, oder? Akzeptiert er mich? Will er mich als seine Tochter oder bin ich nur eine Pflicht?_

All diese Gedanken, ihre Sorgen und ihre Ängste, wurden jedoch durch vier kleine Worte fortgewischt. Vier kleine Worte, deren Warmherzigkeit ihre Erstarrung dahin schmelzen ließen.

„_Ich habe eine Tochter_…"

Die Emotionen, die in seiner Stimme lagen, brachen auch die letzte ihrer Mauern und Rune schloss die Augen und erwiderte die Umarmung. Sie fühlte, wie sein Körper zitterte und hörte ein ersticktes Schniefen und Rune wusste, dass er weinte. _Walter weinte_…und es war ein zusätzlicher Anstoß für sie, ihn festzuhalten. Er hatte eine Lebensgefährtin verloren, ihre Mutter… Es ging nicht nur um sie selbst, um ihre eigenen Gefühle, sondern auch um die seinen. Er hatte viel verloren, genauso wie sie…und Rune begriff, was an ihren Sorgen und Ängsten falsch gewesen war. Sie hatte sie nur auf sich bezogen. Hatte nicht glauben wollen, dass es ihm vielleicht ebenso ginge, wie ihr…

Rune hatte gedacht, es würde schwer werden, ihn als Vater anzuerkennen. Sie hatte geglaubt, ihn nie wieder umarmen zu können, aber genau das Gegenteil war der Fall. Das Gefühl nach Hause gekommen zu sein überschwemmte sie, wie die Flut einen ungeschützten Küstenstreifen und die Erkenntnis, dass sie nicht mehr allein war, überwältigte sie.

_Ich bin nicht mehr allein… _

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort in der Mitte ihres Zimmers standen und sich in den Armen hielten und Rune war es eigentlich egal, ob es nur Minuten waren oder Stunden. Sie fühlte sich sicher und geborgen und hätte ewig so verharren können.

„Was für ein Glück, dass du mir damals vor das Auto gelaufen bist…" Hörte sie plötzlich seine Stimme über sich und sie musste, trotz der verqueren Situation, lachen. „Ja…" Rune hob den Kopf von der Schulter ihres Vaters und nickte. „Das war das Beste, was mir seit langem passiert ist!" _…wirklich…?_, mischte sich ungebeten eine leise Stimme ein. _…dann war das, was im Garten geschehen ist… _

…_eine völlig andere Situation! _Schnitt Rune gedanklich dieser verräterischen Stimme das Wort ab. Sie würde auf keinen Fall an _ihn_ denken! Nicht jetzt! Ein leises Lachen antwortete ihr und sie brauchte ein wenig, um zu merken, dass es von Walter kam, der sie wieder an sich zog, noch nicht bereit sein Kind loszulassen und ihr war es nur Recht.

„Von wem hast du den Brief?", fragte er, nachdem er sie aus seiner Umarmung entlassen und sich das Gesicht mit einem Taschentuch getrocknet hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er lag einfach auf meinem Schreibtisch."

Walter runzelte die Stirn. Geschickt faltete er das dunkelrote Stofftuch und ließ es in einer Tasche seiner Weste verschwinden. „…und du hast niemanden gesehen, der ihn dort hingelegt haben könnte?" „Nein." Rune schüttelte den Kopf und fügte hinzu: „Ich weiß, dass es aussieht, wie das Werk der „Allianz", aber wie sollten die hier hereinkommen? Wenn auch nur ein Werwolf hier hereinkäme, würden das doch zumindest die Soldaten merken. Auf fast jedem Gang wird patrouilliert…und warum sollte mir die „Allianz" so etwas bringen? Was hätte sie davon?"

„Es wäre ein unnötiges Risiko, aus ihrer Sicht, wohl wahr…", pflichtete Walter ihr bei und fügte hinzu: „…und trotzdem haben sie es geschafft die Spiegel zu…manipulieren…"

„Das ist aber nicht erwiesen." Widersprach Rune ihm. „Ich meine, hat Lady Hellsing einen Beweis?" Noch während sie das sagte, merkte sie, wie albern es klang. Integral Hellsing würde ihre Gründe haben, auch wenn sie noch so abstrus klingen mochten. Außerdem würden manipulierte Spiegel erklären, warum sie sich immerzu beobachtet gefühlt hatte. Sie hatte gedacht, dass Alucard sich mit ihr einen Spaß erlaubte. Jetzt war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher…

Unvermittelt fiel ihr die Botschaft wieder ein. Ob es nun real oder nur eine weitere Vision gewesen war…sie _musste_ Sir Hellsing davon berichten.

Walter schien auf denselben Gedanken gekommen zu sein, denn er sprach aus, woran sie dachte: „Lass Sir Hellsing nicht warten."

Rune schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Ich geh dann…" Sie wies mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tür und er nickte. Obwohl er sie am liebsten bei sich behalten hätte…

„Reden wir, wenn sämtliche Spiegel entfernt wurden?"

Rune hielt vor der Tür inne, ihre Hand ruhte auf der Klinke.

_Reden wir, wenn sämtliche Spiegel entfernt wurden?_ Eine einfache Frage, sicher. Eine Frage, auf die man nur mit ja oder nein antworten konnte…oder gar nicht. In dem Moment, als sie seine Worte gehört hatte, wusste sie, dass es nicht dazu kommen würde. Etwas in ihr sagte ihr mit untrüglicher Gewissheit, dass es sich um reines Wunschdenken handelte. Sie würde sich nicht mit Walter…ihrem Vater…zusammensetzen können, damit er ihr mehr über ihre Mutter und sich erzählte. Sie würde nicht erfahren, wie sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, sie… Die junge Frau begegnete dem Blick ihres Vaters und glaubte den gleichen Konflikt in seinen Augen zu erkennen, den sie selbst gerade ausfocht. Ahnte er es auch? Aber wenn…was sollte sie ihm sagen?

_Eigentlich weißt du doch längst, was du sagen willst…,_ meldete sich ihre innere Stimme, gegen jede Vernunft, zu Wort und Runes Entscheidung war gefallen.

„Ja." Antwortete sie Walter schließlich mit einem Lächeln, das vielleicht ein wenig zu optimistisch und breit war. Sie lächelte, obwohl sie wusste, vielleicht mehr als er, dass es eine Lüge war. Eine Lüge als Sicherheit, die Rune zeigen sollte, dass er sich kümmerte und die ihm zeigen sollte, dass sie es wusste… Es blieb keine Zeit, die Vergangenheit zu beleben, da die nahe Zukunft einem Pulverfass glich, das jede Minute explodieren konnte, um alles ins Chaos zu stürzen.

Nichtsdestotrotz braucht jeder Mensch in dunklen Zeiten etwas, an das er sich halten kann. Etwas, das ihm hilft, sich nicht zu verlieren…und für Walter und Rune war es diese Lüge…

Während Rune sich auf den Weg zu Integral Hellsings Büro machte, betrat Alexander Andersen sein eigenes Zimmer. Sein Mantel landete achtlos auf dem ordentlich gemachten Bett, bevor er sich in den Stuhl vor dem Tisch sinken ließ, auf dem der Laptop stand. Die Sohlen seiner Schuhe hinterließen dunkle Abdrücke auf dem Boden, doch der Priester kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er fuhr den Laptop hoch und während die Technik ihre Pflicht tat, versuchte er angestrengt nicht an den Vorfall im Garten zu denken. Nicht an das fast schon euphorische Gefühl, das allein ihre Nähe in ihm ausgelöst hatte, noch an die Reaktion seines eigenen Körpers auf eben diese. Er hatte sich hinreißen lassen, hatte sich gestattet für eine kurze Zeit zu nehmen, was sie ihm gab. Seine körperlichen Sehnsüchte hatten sich über seinen Glauben und seine Ideale gestellt und seine innere Zerrissenheit zerrte an seinen Nerven. Er wollte sie und verfluchte seinen Glauben, der es ihm verbot. Allein der Gedanke, dass sie, wenn sie den bevorstehenden Kampf überlebte, vielleicht ein normales Leben begann und jemanden traf zu dem sie sich hingezogen fühlte, machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er wusste, dass er es nicht ertragen könnte, sie mit einem anderen zu sehen. Eher würde er den Kerl töten, der es auch nur wagte, sie zu berühren… Er würde ihn aufschlitzen wie einen räudigen Köter und…

…_und sie würde dich dafür hassen…, _beendete die Vernunft in ihm seine mörderischen Gedanken. _Du bist nicht in der Lage dir deine Gefühle einzugestehen und erwartest von ihr, dass sie allein bleibt, nur weil du… _Alexander presste sich die Handflächen auf die Ohren und versuchte die verhasste Stimme auszublenden, doch es half alles nichts und die Stimme fuhr unbarmherzig fort: _…sie begehrst und es dir nicht eingestehen willst… _

Alexander hasste diese Stimme. Er hasste sie, weil sie Recht hatte. Sein Kontrollverlust war schon Schande genug, aber dass es sich nicht um eine einmalige Sache handelte und sich alles in ihm nach ihr, nach Rune, verzehrte, war eine Katastrophe. Des Tags war sie in seinen Gedanken und des Nachts in seinen Träumen. Er konnte sich noch nicht einmal sicher sein, ob sie bei ihm blieb, wenn er, was natürlich nie geschehen würde, die Kirche wechselte. Sie hatte es indirekt angedeutet. Hatte ihm indirekt zu verstehen gegeben, dass protestantische Priester eine Frau haben durften… Aber was bedeutete das, eine Frau haben… Meinte sie heiraten? Wollte sie mit ihm ihr Leben teilen? Sie war so jung, wie konnte sie wissen, dass sie mit ihm ihr Leben verbringen wollte? Grade mit ihm… Aber was war, wenn es für sie nur etwas Kurzweiliges war? Was geschah mit ihm?

…_und dienst du Gott, indem du unschuldige Menschen tötest?_ Hallte ihre Stimme plötzlich, ohne jeglichen Zusammenhang, ungebeten in den Gängen seiner Gedanken wider. Ein Echo, das ihn verfolgte, begleitet von einem Bild, welches er nicht vertreiben konnte. Wie sie sich förmlich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte… Ihr Verhalten…ganz anders, als Minuten zuvor… Ihre Worte…ob er es wollte oder nicht…sie ließen ihn nicht los…

…_ihr versprecht das Paradies – aber was, wenn es das alles nicht gibt? Woher wollt ihr Priester wissen, dass es Eden gibt? Wart ihr je dort? Jeder kann etwas versprechen, von dem er nicht weiß, ob es wirklich existiert!_

Als Alexander klar wurde, welche Richtung seine Gedanken einzuschlagen drohten, begann er, ohne dass er es eigentlich wollte, die Gebote aufzusagen. Vorwärts und rückwärts, immer wieder, nur um sich abzulenken. Er starrte auf den Bildschirm, während er die Zehn Gebote rezitierte und wie mechanisch tippte er das Passwort ein, ohne mit dem Begonnenen inne zu halten. Er würde nicht darüber nachdenken, was _sie_ ihm gesagt hatte! Sie wusste nichts! Gar nichts!

Die Verbindung mit dem Internet geschah automatisch und ein stetes Blinken am oberen linken Bildschirmrand, machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass er eine E-Mail bekommen hatte.

Sie war von Enrico Maxwell und mit wenigen Klicken öffnete er Postfach wie Nachricht und begann diese zu lesen:

Paladin,

Ihre Hilfe wird bei uns benötigt. Vergessen Sie vorherige Absprachen.

Verlassen Sie morgen Abend Hellsing Manor. Sie werden um 19.00 Uhr im Rathaus erwartet.

Alles Weitere wird geklärt.

E. M.

Alexander blinzelte. Dann blinzelte er noch einmal.

Das musste ein Missverständnis sein… Er überflog die kurzen Zeilen ein weiteres Mal und noch einmal und noch einmal und… Aber das war es. Kein Anhang mit anderen Instruktionen, kein…._was auch immer_…!

Kein Mensch hätte in diesem Moment mit Worten beschreiben können, was in ihm vorging, noch nicht einmal er selbst. Alles wirbelte in ihm herum, als tobte in seinem Körper ein Sturm und nur langsam drang es zu ihm hindurch, dass er sich, wenn er diese Nachricht früher erhalten hätte, die ganze Farce hätte sparen können… Nie wäre das geschehen, was von vorneherein nie hätte passieren dürfen und nie hätte er auch nur den leisesten Zweifel gehabt… Weder hätte er seinen Glauben verraten, noch sich selbst!

Wenn Maxwell diese E-Mail früher gesendet hätte, wäre alles in Ordnung gewesen… Wenn man ihm die verdammte Plan Änderung früher mitgeteilt hätte, wäre nichts geschehen, dessen er sich schämen müsste. Nie hätte er sich so gehen lassen. Nie hätte er es der kleinen Hexe gestattet, derart Macht über ihn zu erlangen. Er hätte sie dort liegen lassen, hätte…

_Was_? Kam ihm der dunkle Teil seiner selbst zuvor. _Du hättest was? Abstand gewahrt? Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht, Heuchler! Du willst sie, du verzehrst dich nach ihr! Oder willst du mir weiß machen, dass du ihre Berührungen nicht mehr auf deiner Haut fühlst? Denn __**ich**__ fühle sie noch… Ohne den Plan hättest du keine Entschuldigung gehabt, sie zu berühren… Sei Maxwell dankbar…denn __**ich**__ bin es…_

„_Schweig_!" Schrie der Priester, wobei sich kleine Speicheltröpfchen über den gesamten Bildschirm des Laptops verteilten. „…_schweig_…" Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er merkte nicht einmal, dass sich die Maus in seiner rechten in einen kleinen Klumpen Plastik verwandelte.

„…schweig…" Es klang kraftlos, kaum nach ihm und hätte er sich selbst gehört, hätte er einen weiteren Grund gehabt, Maxwell _und_ die Hexe zu hassen… Man hatte ihn auflaufen lassen. Maxwell hatte ihn ins offene Messer rennen lassen, ohne eine Vorwarnung…

Er sank gegen die Lehne seines Stuhls und plötzlich überkam ihn der Drang zu lachen. Die gesamte Situation war so absurd, dass sie aus einer Sitcom im Fernsehen hätte stammen können!

Es begann in einem leisen Kichern, das sich seinen Weg unaufhaltsam über seine Lippen bahnte. Er versuchte den Reiz zu unterdrücken doch bald zitterte sein ganzer Körper so stark, als würden ihn Krämpfe heimsuchen und er gab auf. Denn er hatte ihm nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen. Das Kichern schwoll an und wurde zu einem schallenden Lachen. Alexander Andersen wusste, dass er sich anhören musste, wie ein Irrer. Ein wahnsinniger Professor, der es fast geschafft hätte, sein Lebenswerk zu vollenden, wenn ihm nicht ein entscheidender Fehler unterlaufen wäre. Aber das war ihm, gelinde gesagt, scheiß egal und so lachte er das Lachen eines Mannes, der nahe dran war, seinen Verstand zu verlieren.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N**

Es war einmal vor langer, langer Zeit eine Geschichte…. ^^

Keine Sorge, Snookermaniac, ich habe noch nicht aufgegeben, meine Muse ist nur ein wenig eingeschlafen…

*knufft besagte Muse*

Und ich werde versuchen kleinere Kapitel zu schreiben, die aber schneller hoch zu laden.

Es kann aber noch bis Anfang März mit dem neuen Kapitel dauern, weil ich meine Facharbeit schreiben muss und das hat leider Vorrang. Bin schon ganz nervös… *zitter*

So, on with the show (und den Klischeesprüchen *sorry*). Es ist leider nicht so gut geworden, wie ich es gerne gehabt hätte…aber irgendwie klappt das im Moment nicht so gut…. *grr* *böser Blick zur Muse*

Ich hoffe du hast dennoch ein wenig Spaß.

LG

Halfmoon

**Kapitel 31**

Irgendwo in den Tiefen der Kanalisation, unterhalb Londons…

„Alles läuft nach Plan…", murmelte der Meister der Spiegel leise und sein lippenloser Mund verzog sich zu einem Halblächeln. Er betrachtete die glänzende Oberfläche des Spiegels, auf der noch kurz vorher Integral Wingates Hellsing zu sehen gewesen war.

„Aber sie haben uns entdeckt… Wir können sie nicht mehr überwachen!", fauchte seine Tochter und ihre gelben Augen loderten hasserfüllt auf.

„Nein, Leanor. Hellsing hat nur _annähernd_ verstanden, um was es geht. Aber selbst ihr kleiner Erfolg wird uns nicht aufhalten können. Es spielen zu viele Faktoren gegen sie, als dass sie uns gefährlich werden könnte." Er drehte den Kopf, um seine Tochter anzusehen.

„Ihre mageren Versuche zählen jetzt nicht mehr. _Rune_ wird zu uns kommen und wir brauchen nur _ihr_ Blut."

„Aber was ist mit dem Vampir?", wand Leanor ein und zog ihren Spiegel an sich, als handele es sich bei dem Gegenstand um einen Teddybären. So sehr sie ihren Vater vergötterte – und sie liebte ihn nicht nur wegen seiner Intelligenz und seiner Macht – war sie sich doch nicht sicher, ob er diesen Alucard richtig einschätzte. Natürlich vertraute sie ihm, schließlich war er ihr Vater, doch die Unsicherheit blieb. Nein, als Unsicherheit konnte man es eigentlich nicht beschreiben, denn unsicher waren nur die Schwachen und sie war nicht schwach! Es war eher eine leise Unruhe, die sie einfach nicht los ließ. Als tippe ihr jemand konstant auf die Schulter, aber jedes Mal wenn sie sich umdrehte, war niemand da….und es machte sie wahnsinnig! Für sie war der Vampir ein Unsicherheitsfaktor. Ein x in einer Gleichung. Das letzte Unbekannte in einer ansonst erschlossenen und kultivierten Welt. Die Hellsingorganisation an sich war kein Problem und Integral Hellsing so ungefährlich wie ein Bienenstich. _Wenn man nicht allergisch ist…_ Bemerkte eine leise Stimme in ihren Gedanken fast schon ein wenig gehässig und Leanor ignorierte sie geflissentlich. Nein… Allergisch reagierten nur Menschen… Die ‚Allianz' war nahezu immun. Sie und ihr Vater _waren_ immun – und Integral Hellsing so gut wie tot!

Rune würde zu ihnen kommen, dass hatte ihr Vater gesagt und sie vertraute ihm. Auch wenn sie sie nicht mehr beobachten konnten.

Alucard hingegen…

Leanor schloss die Augen.

Auch ihr Vater schien ihre Unruhe bemerkt zu haben, denn seine Hand legte sich auf die ihre. Dünne, knochige Finger umschlossen die ihren in einer fast schon zärtlichen Geste.

„Wenn ich frei bin werden wir diesen Menschen zeigen, wo ihr Platz ist, meine Tochter… Hellsing wird brennen und dieses jämmerliche Eiland wird wieder uns gehören!"

In kürzester Zeit fand sich Rune vor der Tür des Büros von Lady Hellsing wieder. Noch vor Wochen hätte sie sich hoffnungslos verlaufen, doch ihr Orientierungssinn schien sich definitiv verbessert zu haben. Gott sei Dank… Er schien sogar ohne ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu funktionieren! Denn auf dem Weg zu besagtem Büro waren ihre Gedanken weit entfernt von der düsteren Gegenwart und dem unerwarteten Besuch, den sie bekommen hatte, auch wenn es – nüchtern betrachtet – vielleicht doch „nur" eine weitere Vision gewesen war.

_Ich habe einen Vater! Walter ist mein Vater!_

Der Gedanke war durch ihren Kopf gewirbelt und hatte sich einfach nicht vertreiben lassen. Im Takt ihrer Schritte schien er jede Faser ihres Körpers zu durchdringen und sie zu leiten, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Hellsingoberhauptes gemacht hatte. Ihre Umgebung war an ihr vorbei geflogen, ohne dass sie auf sie geachtete hatte. Die Soldaten, die auf den Gängen patrouillierten, hielten sie wahrscheinlich spätestens jetzt für verrückt, denn wer lief in diesen Zeiten schon mit einem breiten Grinsen durch das Anwesen? Genau. Niemand! Jedenfalls niemand, der noch alle Tassen im Schrank hatte.

Aber Rune fühlte sich freier als jemals zuvor…

Ihre Probleme schienen plötzlich Meilenweit entfernt zu sein, ebenso wie ihre Angst vor der Zukunft und vor dem, was ihre Vision ihr angekündigt hatte. Der Krieg stand vor „ihrer" Tür und es war ihr in diesem Moment egal. Das Thema Alexander Andersen war nicht mal annähernd existent. Einzig die Erkenntnis zählte, dass Walter ihr Vater war und dass er sie als seine Tochter akzeptierte. Endlich gab es eine Zukunft. Einen Grund nicht aufzugeben. Jetzt würde das Kommende etwas leichter zu ertragen sein, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, ob _sie_ aus allem heil herauskommen würde. Sie bezweifelte es – und trotzdem war sie im Moment einer der glücklichsten Menschen der Welt. Selbst die riesenhafte Bürotür, die so oft drohendes Unheil verhieß, schüchterte sie nicht mehr ein. Fest entschlossen, was auch immer kommen mochte, mit hocherhobenem Kopf entgegen zu treten, klopfte Rune an. Das Geräusch, welches entstand, sobald ihre Fingerknöchel auf das dunkle Holz der Tür trafen, klang in Runes Ohren, als schlüge man Nägel in einen Sarg

_Toi, toi, toi, alter Kumpel. Gute Reise und danke für dein Erbe…_

….und es dämpfte ihre fast schon euphorische Stimmung augenblicklich.

Denn allzu weit war der Vergleich auch nicht entfernt, beides bestand aus Holz und wenn man die Tür als Metapher sah, als Weg in den Tod, so ergab ihr Gefühl wieder einen Sinn. Immerhin schickte die Herrin dieses Raumes ihre Untergebenen nur zu oft in den Tod.

Das herrische, „Herein", brachte ihre düsteren Gedanken jedoch zum Erliegen.

Auch wenn sie schon häufiger hier gewesen war, schafften es die Größe des Raumes und die hohen Fenster ihr immer wieder das Gefühl zu vermitteln, klein und unbedeutend zu sein. Genau wie die Frau die hinter dem wuchtigen Schreibtisch saß, es mit einem einzigen Blick vermochte.

_So viel zum Thema hoch erhobener Kopf…,_ dachte Rune und näherte sich langsam dem wuchtigen Schreibtisch, nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

_Hast du dir überhaupt überlegt, wie du es ihr…_, begann die leise Stimme der Vernunft in ihrem Kopf, doch ihr Mund war schneller. 

„Sir Hellsing, ich muss Ihnen _dringend_ etwas sagen….", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus, noch bevor sie einen klaren Gedanken fassen und sich ihre weiteren Worte zu Recht legen konnte.

Das Hellsingoberhaupt bedeutete ihr mit einer Geste auf einem der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen und Rune leistete der stummen Aufforderung Folge.

„Was auch immer du mir sagen willst, beeil dich. Ich habe viel zu tun."

Rune nickte: „Ich versuche mich kurz zu fassen aber…" Sie stockte, wusste nicht wo sie anfangen sollte. _Das hättest du dir auch vorher überlegen können! _Meldete sich prompt eine leise, gehässig klingende Stimme in ihren Gedanken zu Wort.

Sie sah förmlich, wie sich eine Wolke aus Ungeduld über Sir Hellsings Züge legte und sie begann zu erzählen, ohne sich weitere Gedanken zu machen, ob sie klang wie eine Idiotin.

Als sie mit ihrem kurzen Bericht fertig war, hatte sie die volle Aufmerksamkeit Integral Hellslings. „Sie wollen den Buckingham Palace angreifen?"

Rune nickte: „So wurde es mir gesagt."

„Von wem?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich konnte die Gestalt nicht erkennen, " log die junge Frau mehr schlecht als recht. Ein dünnes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Hellsing Oberhauptes, als hätte sie sie durchschaut, doch sie sagte nichts.

„Wann?"

„Das weiß ich leider nicht. Aber es werden viele sein. Es war von einem Heer die Rede." Rune fragte sich nicht ohne einen gewissen Stolz, wann es das letzte Mal gewesen war, dass sie – mit Hellsing sprechend – einen zusammenhängenden Satz herausbekommen hatte.

„Dir wurde also nur gesagt, dass sie den Palast angreifen, aber nicht wann oder mit was wir genau rechnen müssen?"

„Ich weiß, es ist…recht wenig… Aber so wissen wir wenigstens, wo sie anfangen werden. Ich… Ich denke wir…_Sie_…müssen einfach mit allem rechnen. Vor allem mit dem Schlimmsten…und…" Rune holte tief Luft. „…es klang drängend. Ich glaube es bleibt nicht viel Zeit, bis der Angriff kommt."

Blaue Augen betrachteten sie kühl über den Rand silbern eingerahmter Brillengläser hinweg und Rune fragte sich augenblicklich, ob sie etwas Falsches gesagt hatte.

„Rune."

„Ja?" Fragend sah sie das Oberhaupt Hellsings an.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich testen musste." Für andere hätte dieser Satz geklungen, als wäre er einfach aus der Luft gegriffen worden. Zusammenhangslos und unwichtig.

Für Rune brachte er jedoch all das wieder, was sie am liebsten vergessen hätte und ihre momentane Sicherheit verschwand augenblicklich. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Oder zumindest hatte vielleicht ein kleiner Teil in ihr gewusst, dass sie darauf angesprochen werden würde _und sie selbst_ hatte es einfach verdrängt.

Und _natürlich_ wusste sie dass sie getestet werden würde, warum fragte Sir Hellsing sie? Sie selbst hatte ihre Fähigkeiten angeboten und es war nur logisch, dass ein Test verlangt worden war, auch wenn sie diesen gehörig in den Sand gesetzt hatte.

Sie nickte und heftete ihren Blick auf eine Porzellantasse, die auf der Schreibtischplatte stand und über deren weißen Rand das Ende einer Zigarre ragte. Was war mit dem Aschenbecher passiert?

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht mehr tun konnte…. Ich…", begann Rune, aber wieder überraschte die Frau hinter dem Schreibtisch sie, als sie sich vorbeugte und Runes Entschuldigung mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung unterbrach.

„Es ist passiert. Aber du könntest deine Fehler zumindest wieder gut machen."

Rune runzelte die Stirn. „Wie?"

„Wir wissen zwar nicht, wann es passieren wird. Aber _wenn_, glauben wir, dass der Angriff nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver sein wird, um an dich heranzukommen. Denn du wirst hier im Manor bleiben, während wir ausrücken."

„Also soll ich…den Lockvogel spielen.", fasste Rune die eigentliche Aussage Integrals zusammen. „Ja. Du wirst einen Peilsender bekommen und Alucard wird ständig mit dir in Kontakt stehen. Wirst du es tun?"

Rune brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen. Sie wollte nichts mehr, als eine zweite Chance und wenn diese darin bestand, Lockvogel zu spielen – war es ihr zwar nicht recht – aber was konnte sie sonst tun?

_Wie wäre es mit nein? _Fragte ihre innere Stimme. Die Stimme der Vernunft, die meistens Recht behielt. Nein, nicht meistens, immer!

„Ja.", antwortete sie deshalb laut und nickte noch einmal bekräftigend, um nicht nur sich, sondern auch die Stimme zu überzeugen. Diesmal würde sie sich keinen Fehler erlauben. Wie könnte sie auch? Alles was sie zu tun hatte war, sich entführen zu lassen… Sie hoffte nur, dass die Organisation schnell genug reagieren würde, um sie rechtzeitig zu befreien…

Ein merkwürdiges Lächeln umspielte Integrals Lippen, als sie nickte. Fast wirkte es so, als hätte sie gewusst, was Rune antworten würde und letztere bewunderte nicht zum ersten Mal die Selbstsicherheit Hellsings. Sie schien immer und überall ihre Nerven zu behalten. Egal wie eine Situation aussah, egal wie vertrackt oder gefährlich sie auch sein mochte, würde diese Frau sie lösen oder zumindest das Beste daraus machen. Weder würde sie zu einem wimmernden Häuflein Elend mutieren, noch in heller Panik die Flucht ergreifen und sie bewunderte sie dafür, auch wenn ihre Unsicherheit in ihrer Anwesenheit meist überwog. …und manchmal konnte sie sie nicht ausstehen… Manchmal…

„Wenn der Angriff stattfinden wird, kommst du sofort in mein Büro."

„Aber wie weiß ich wann…" Begann Rune, wurde jedoch durch ein fast schon verächtliches Schnauben Integrals unterbrochen:

„Durch Alucard natürlich."

„_Natürlich_", murmelte Rune leise, ohne ihre Vorgesetzte anzusehen. Hellsing war zwar nicht im eigentlichen Sinne ihre Vorgesetzte, schließlich wurde sie nicht bezahlt…

_Aber du kriegst freies Essen und hast ein Dach über dem Kopf, von den geliehenen Klamotten nicht gesprochen… _

„Wenn Alucard dich kontaktiert, wirst du sofort und ich meine **sofort**, in mein Büro kommen. Dann zählt jede Sekunde! Du bekommst einen Peilsender, damit wir dich orten können und ab da wird Alucard ständig mit dir in Kontakt stehen. Alles was du tun musst, ist dich im Haus, aufzuhalten. Verhalte dich nicht zu auffällig aber auch nicht zu locker. Verstanden?"

Rune nickte. Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. Es war amtlich. Sie würde den Lockvogel spielen…

„Es gibt _eine_ Bedienung…"

_Siehst du, siehst du, siehst du? _Rief die Stimme ihrer Gedanken und es klang fast, als würde sie ihr ihre nicht vorhandene Zunge rausstrecken. _Jetzt kommt der größte Haken. Mal davon abgesehen, dass du das ganze Theater vielleicht nicht überlebst… _

„Erzähle niemandem etwas davon." Brach die Stimme Hellsings durch ihre Gedanken. „Niemandem. Noch nicht einmal Seras oder Walter..."

Rune runzelte die Stirn. War das wirklich notwendig? Zweifelte Integral Hellsing etwa an ihren Untergebenen? Sie spürte einen kleinen Stich, dort wo ihr Herz saß. Warum vertraute Sir Hellsing Walter nicht? Rune wusste, dass sie überreagierte, denn sie kannte ihren Vater erst seit kurzer Zeit. Doch wenn Hellsing an Walter zweifelte, zweifelte die Frau auch an ihr… Indirekt, ohne dass sie es wusste. Aber sie tat es.

_Wenn_ es überhaupt Grund zum Zweifeln gab, dann handelte es sich dabei doch eher um Alucard. _Er_ war der König der Unsterblichen! _Er_ war die einzig wirkliche Gefahr in Hellsing Manor, sah man von der Gefahr eines Spions oder Attentäters in den Rängen der Soldaten ab.

„Wieso?" Die junge Frau glaubte zwar zu ahnen warum, wollte aber trotzdem eine Bestätigung haben.

„Je weniger Menschen darüber Bescheid wissen, desto weniger Unsicherheitsfaktoren gibt es."

…und Rune musste zugeben, dass Sir Hellsing damit Recht hatte. Die Gefahr, dass dieser Plan B schief ging, war groß. Auch ohne zusätzliche Eingriffe von außen… Wenn der Peilsender versagte, wenn Alucard sie aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mehr erreichen konnte…war sie so gut wie tot. All die Jahre, in denen sie auf der Flucht gewesen war, wären dann umsonst gewesen. Genauso wie der Tod ihrer Adoptiveltern…


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N **

Ich hoffe es gefällt dir, denn es ist etwas ooc und hastig geschrieben!

Lg Halfmoon

**Kapitel 32**

Es kam ihr vor, als wäre sie nur Sekunden in dem Büro Hellsings gewesen. Als hätte ihr Gespräch nur daraus bestanden, sie für eine gefährliche Aktion zu gewinnen, um sie dann wieder zu entlassen.

Sie sollte sich einfach entführen lassen und hoffen, dass Alucard nicht den Kontakt zu ihr verlor. Ihr Leben hing von ihm ab! Von einem Vampir! Das war blanker _Wahnsinn_…

Rune erschauderte bei dem Gedanken an den König der Unsterblichen. Er hatte sie durch die Hölle geschickt und es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht! Bilder drängten sich automatisch in den Vordergrund ihrer Gedanken. Rote Augen, deren Blick sich in den ihren bohrte. Glühende Höllenkohlen mit schwarzen Punkten in der Mitte, die Augen ähnelten, aber denen nichts Menschliches mehr inne wohnte. Deren letzter Rest Menschlichkeit vor Jahrhunderten gestorben war, wenn er denn je existiert hatte. Tote Soldaten, Blut an Wänden und den Decken…ein abgetrennter Kopf…. Übelkeit stieg in ihr hoch, als ihre überempfindlichen Sinne ihr den Geruch von Blut vorgaukelten. Die schrecklichsten Erlebnisse ihres Lebens, das eine einzige Flucht zu sein schien, waren nichts gegen diesen Moment blanken Entsetzens… Außer der Mord an ihrer Familie…

Aber etwas… Etwas beunruhigte sie noch mehr. Mehr noch als das Blut und die Leichenberge. Es war etwas, dass sie nicht benennen konnte.

Ein weißer Fleck auf der Landkarte ihrer Gedanken.

Etwas fehlte…

Als hätte ihr jemand ein Stück ihrer Erinnerungen geraubt. Einfach ausgelöscht… Wenn sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was passiert war, als der Vampir sie gegen die Wand der Sackgasse gedrängt hatte, bekam sie nur ein Bild zu fassen – und das war _weiß_.

Grelles, kaltes Weiß.

Rune spürte, dass das was fehlte wichtig war, zumindest glaubte sie das. Aber wie sie sich auch anstrengte, der Moment zwischen der Erkenntnis, dass es nur eine Halluzination gewesen war, und der Angst, von ihm zerfetzt zu werden…

Was in dieser Zeit geschehen war… konnte sie nicht sagen – und auch nicht – warum sie plötzlich wusste, dass Alucard Integral Hellsing niemals etwas antun könnte. Sie hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt einfach die Erkenntnis gehabt. Genauso wie sie plötzlich gewusst hatte, dass alles nur Hokuspokus gewesen war. Nicht real.

Sie hatte sich noch nie so sicher gefühlt, wie in diesem Augenblick. Verrückt, wenn man bedachte, dass ihr einige Bruchstücke aus diesem Puzzle fehlten…

Rune schlang die Arme um sich. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Seras war sicherlich längst am schlafen und Walter… Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Ihr Vater war beschäftigt…und dennoch…allein das Gefühl, dass er sich im selben Haus befand, gab ihr Sicherheit. Obwohl sie ihn genau genommen kaum kannte. _Fang gar nicht erst damit an! Das spielt keine Rolle! _

Erinnerte sie sich selbst ungehalten.

Natürlich spielte es keine Rolle und dennoch konnte sie nicht anders, als sich selbst zu fragen, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn sie von Anfang an bei Walter gewesen wäre. Wenn er sie aufgezogen hätte… Hätte sie ihre Gabe jetzt unter Kontrolle? _Vielleicht schon._ Wäre ihr mehr erspart geblieben? _Wahrscheinlich nicht… _

Was Rune aber noch mehr beschäftigte war die Tatsache, dass sie ihm nichts erzählen durfte. Sie durfte ihrem eigenen Vater nichts von dem Risiko erzählen, welches sie eingehen würde. Auch wenn sie im Verlauf der Aktion sterben würde. Eine weitere Lüge in dem ohnehin schon großen Geflecht und Rune fragte sich, ob er ihr die Wahrheit verzeihen würde.

_Wenn du überhaupt noch die Chance hast, sie ihm zu sagen_! Erinnerte eine leise Stimme sie an die Gefahr, der sie sich aussetzte.

Dennoch beantwortete das nicht ihre Frage. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Bevor sie sich weitere Gedanken dazu machen konnte, antwortete ihr Körper mit einem Gähnen und plötzlich erschien der Gedanke an ihr Bett wie der Himmel auf Erden. So verlockend, dass sie ihm einfach nicht widerstehen konnte. Den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer fand sie mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit und als sie endlich in die weichen Laken sank, dachte sie noch nicht einmal daran, ihre Jeans und den dunklen Pullover auszuziehen. Dafür waren ihre Arme viel zu schwer und ihr Körper viel zu müde. Kaum hatte ihr Kopf das Kissen berührt, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Hätte Rune gewusst, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde, dass sie in einem weichen Bett schlafen würde, wäre sie wahrscheinlich nicht so leicht ins Reich der Träume geglitten. Aber weder konnte sie in die Zukunft sehen, noch wusste sie, dass _bald_ auch _morgen_ heißen konnte.

Etwas schüttelte sie. Zerrte sie immer weiter fort aus der warmen und weichen Atmosphäre des Strandes. Was auch immer es war, es sollte verschwinden! Halbherzig schlug sie nach dem Etwas, worauf eine kalte Stimme durch die Wärme brach: „Aufstehen! Sofort!"

Rune blinzelte gegen das grelle Licht in ihrem Zimmer an. Kein Vergleich mit dem warmen Licht der Sonne in ihrem Traum. Warum sollte sie jetzt aufstehen? Sie hatte sich doch gerade erst hingelegt… „Was… Was ist…"

„Ziehen Sie sich an. Sir Hellsing erwartet Sie!"

„Wieso..?" Sie rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und gähnte.

„Wir sind im Krieg!"

Schlagartig war Rune hellwach. „Oh Gott, wie…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um ihre Gedanken auch vom letzten Rest Schlaf zu befreien. Dann schlug sie die Bettdecke zurück. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verspannte sie sich. Ein Horrorszenario vor Augen, in dem sie nur mit einem Shirt bekleidet, halbnackt und ohne den Schutz ihrer Bettdecke, vor dem Soldaten saß. Dann sah sie an sich herab und erkannte, dass sie noch vollständig bekleidet war. Anscheinend war sie zu müde gewesen, sich auszuziehen. Gott sei Dank…

Mit einem Satz war sie aus dem Bett und zog sich ihre Schuhe an.

„Sind sie hier? Die Allianz?" Sie sah den Soldaten an, der in voller Montur in ihrem Zimmer stand. Sorge und Anspannung stand in seinem blassen Gesicht geschrieben und in seinen braunen Augen flackerte es unruhig. „Nicht im Manor." Seine Antwort war, wie seine Haltung. Gradlinig, knapp und schnörkellos. Einem Soldaten würdig.

Es war wie verhext. Sie brauchte zwei Anläufe, um die Schleifen ihrer Schuhe zu zuknoten. Es kam ihr vor, als wäre eine halbe Ewigkeit vergangen, bis sie endlich fertig war.

Rune stellte sich darauf ein ihm zu folgen, doch er packte sie einfach am Oberarm und eilte so aus ihrem Zimmer und in Richtung Büro. Glaubte er etwa, sie würde flüchten? Es gab keinen Grund dazu! Dann rief sie sich jedoch ins Gedächtnis, dass er das nicht wissen konnte und sie schon einmal fliehen wollte. Das hatte sich natürlich herum gesprochen…

Sie konnte es ihm also nicht übel nehmen, wenn er Vorsicht walten ließ.

Stimmen hallten durch die Gänge. Soldaten rannten an ihnen vorbei. Draußen hörte sie, wie sich schwere Maschinen in Gang setzten und begannen sich zu entfernten. Waren das Panzer? Wahrscheinlich… Rune fröstelte es. Irgendwo wurde gekämpft. Irgendwo ließen Soldaten jetzt ihr Leben. Obwohl sie schon so viel erlebt hatte, war es ihr fast unmöglich, es sich vorzustellen – und eigentlich wollte sie es auch gar nicht….

Eine Explosion ließ ihre Gedankengänge erstarren und ihren Körper augenblicklich reagieren. Instinktiv duckte sie sich und riss beide Hände über den Kopf, um sich vor herab fallenden Dingen zu schützen. Es war so nah… Sie glaubte fühlen zu können, wie der Boden unter ihr vibrierte und die Wände ächzten.

„Ich dachte die sind nicht hier!", rief sie und sah mit einiger Befriedigung, dass die Haltung des Soldaten ein bisschen weniger unverwüstlich erschien, als noch Minuten zuvor. Zwar kauerte er nicht auf dem Boden, doch eine Hand lag alarmiert an seiner Waffe und er sah sich aufmerksam um. „Sollten sie auch nicht…"

Plötzlich kam ihnen Walter entgegen. Sein Monokel glitzerte im Licht der Lampen über ihren Köpfen.

„Was ist eben explodiert? Haben wir einen Panzer verloren?", fragte der Soldat bevor Rune sich bemerkbar machen konnte.

„Eine Bombe ist in der Innenstadt Londons explodiert.", erklärte Walter und Rune fragte sich, woher er das so genau sagen konnte. Er war doch hier…und dann sah sie den weißen Stöpsel in seinem Ohr. Er stand also mit…mit wem auch immer in Kontakt. Wahrscheinlich mit einem der leitenden Offizier. Aber dass man die Explosion bis hierher hören und fast fühlen konnte… Es musste ein unglaublich großer Sprengsatz gewesen sein… „Es…" Er stockte. Erst jetzt schien er Rune zu bemerken, die sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte und seine Augen verdunkelten sich unvermittelt. „Wohin bringen Sie sie, Soldat?" Sein Ton war schneidend und eiskalt. Hätte er sie so angesprochen, sie wäre wahrscheinlich um mehrere Zentimeter geschrumpft.

„Zu Sir Hellsing", kam die Antwort des Soldaten knapp, ohne dass ihn die Kälte des Butlers zu beeindrucken schien. Walters Augen weiteten sich und für kurze Zeit glaubte Rune, er wisse bescheid. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich gerade auf dem Weg zu ihr befunden, um sie fortzubringen. Irgendwohin, wo es sicher war…

„Sie kann nicht kämpfen! Das kann Sir Hellsing nicht von ihr verlangen!"

Fast hätte Rune aufgeatmet. Er dachte sie kämpfe mit… Er wusste nicht, was wirklich geschehen sollte…

_Als wäre deine eigentliche Aufgabe ungefährlicher…_

Der Soldat zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich habe meine Befehle."

Walters Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen: „Rune. Du wartest hier. Ich werde mit Sir Hellsing reden!" Seine Finger legten sich wie ein Schraubstock um ihr Handgelenk. Das entwickelte sich nicht gut. Obwohl, sie Angst hatte, musste sie etwas tun.

Sein Tonfall ließ keine Widerrede zu, aber es war auch nicht die Zeit für Rücksichtnahme auf Schwäche. Sie hatte sich bereit erklärt, den Köder zu spielen. Jetzt musste sie es auch durchziehen und vor allem erst einmal eine handfeste Auseinandersetzung verhindern! Walter war zwar kein Schläger und er wusste, um was es ging. Wenn es Krieg gab, dann hieß das, dass die Allianz Wort gehalten hatte und ihr musste entgegengetreten werden! Aber es sah nicht so aus, als würde ihr Vater sie einfach ziehen lassen und der Soldat würde wahrscheinlich alles tun, um seinen Auftrag auszuführen. Die Mission war, sie ins Büro zu bringen. Ende. Es war wahrscheinlich schon schlimm genug, dass seine Kameraden auf dem Schlachtfeld waren, wo immer es sich auch befand und er hier bleiben musste, um die Stellung zu halten.

„Es ist ok…" Sie sprach mit beiden, obwohl sie ihren Vater ansah.

Er drückte ihr Handgelenk leicht, als könne er nicht entscheiden ob er ihr glauben oder seinem Beschützerinstinkt folgen solle.

„Können wir uns in der Bibliothek treffen?"

Er zögerte. Sah von ihr zum Soldaten. „Wir haben keine Zeit. Ich stehe im Kontakt mit der Front." Natürlich hatten sie keine Zeit. Das war ihr klar. Sie wusste auch nicht, ob dieser Kontakt sich weiterhin auf sein hier sein beschränken oder ob er bald an die Front wechseln würde. Sie hoffte inständig, dass es hier bleiben würde – zum Schutz Lady Hellsings und des Manors – aber sie wusste, dass sie mit ihm reden musste. Nur kurz.

„Es dauert nicht lange. Bitte! Ich bin in zehn Minuten dort!" Sie sah den Zweifel in seinem Blick. Er öffnete den Mund. Vielleicht um zu protestieren. Dann ließ er ihr Handgelenk los.

„Beeil dich."

Rune nickte und lief an dem Soldaten vorbei, der sie eben noch den Gang entlang gezogen hatte.


End file.
